La escuela de los golpes duros
by ScottBelmont00
Summary: Una nueva escuela, y la útima oportunidad antes de caer en una correccional. Matthew Hawkins, ha sido dejado por su madre en el peor lugar de todos, mientras ella se relaja en un crucero, solo en un nuevo lugar tendra que usar toda su astucia
1. Capitulo 1

disclaimer

Disclaimer.  
Lo siguientes personajes no me pertenecen ni he participado en el proceso creativo de estos:  
-Ouran hostclub  
-Ichigo 100  
-Naruto  
-Tenjou Tenge  
-Hikaru, Davide, Yuusuke, son OC y pertenecen a sus creadores  
-Aya Hirano

**Capitulo 1: Chico malo**

La historia ya era conocida, mí madre molesta, yo sarcástico y un nuevo padrastro.

—Y bien, ¿Dónde planeas botarme esta vez mujer?

—Matthew, por el amor de Dios, compórtate, discúlpate con tu madre, ahora.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —detestaba a este tipo, era tan falso —Mamá, me has dicho que no hable con desconocidos.

—Dios santo, Matthew, has el favor de comportarte con tu nuevo padrastro, cuantas veces debo decírtelo

Sigh, Claro como si me importase que estuvieses tras el dinero de este imbécil, o cualquier otro. Los dejé sumidos un momento en la molestia, y un silencio incomodo.

—New Heaven —solo por ese momento dije algo, la verdad se me escapo al leer el nombre en el enorme letrero, sentía que era una burla cuando leía eso, como si la ciudad completa se estuviese riendo del recién llegado. Pero solo era mi impresión, la verdad era descabellado el pensar eso. La camioneta pasaba sobre el puente, vi hacia abajo, el río llevaba abundante agua, pero se veía calmada y casi en reposo.

—Y bien ricachón, ¿Dónde van a botarme?, escuela publica, católica, ¿militarizada acaso?

La verdad solo se lo dije para que se enojase, al tipo este le salía una vena en la frente monumental, sobretodo por que estaba con una entrada muy escasa de pelo, la gente se notaba amable, como si todos se conociesen, bueno, tampoco es un pueblo muy grande, el letrero decía que tenia a lo mucho unos cincuenta mil habitantes, tiene un cine, así que podré pasarme por si encuentro algo que me interese, también el río se ve rico, voy a averiguar si se puede pescar o no aquí.

—Escucha Matthew, esto ha sido idea de tu padre, el ha hecho el papeleo de internarte aquí, esta vez no lo arruines, no pienso abandonar el crucero al enterarme de que a mí hijo nuevamente lo han expulsado de otro internado.

— ¿Internado?, demonios, no encontraron algún otro lugar donde irritarme más para vivir, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de aquellos —reflexioné por un momento la situación — ¿Acaso él vive aquí?

—Y yo como demonios voy a saberlo, no lo veo en años —colocó la mano sobre una pierna del calvo que trataba de concentrarse en el camino —solo envío la carta a casa y nos vino como anillo al dedo, ya que nosotros dos nos vamos de crucero por un año.

—Mientras yo me pudro en una mierda como esa verdad. ¿Y que pasó? Sufrió un ataque de paternidad e interés por su hijo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no se que pretende, ni que planea, pero si piensa cuidarte, no me molesta.

Nos detuvimos, por lo visto este era el fin del viaje para mí, en la roca estaba esculpido "Internado Highland, forjadora de los lideres del mañana" Al ver eso casi me pongo a reír, de seguro aquí no disciplinan mas que en otras escuelas, no importa que caro sea el colegio, de seguro termina siendo igual que los demás.

—Muy bien campeón —bajó mis maletas a toda velocidad llamándome como si fuésemos conocidos o me cállese bien, pero lo que más me irrito fue que me pusiese la mano en la cabeza y me hiciese cariño —diviértete.

—Si, Matthew, nos vemos el próximo año, de seguro no se te hace tan largo.

—Al menos a nosotros no —se pusieron a reír de eso, cerraron las puertas fuertemente, y aceleraron como si se les fuese la vida en eso.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo has podido meterte con semejante tipo? —no tuve mayor tiempo para decirles algo mientras se alejaban, ya que tan pronto como se marchaban, apareció una mujer vestida de traje de 2 piezas y con el pelo hasta los hombros.

—Si no me equivoco usted debe ser el joven Hawkins ¿verdad? —Junto a ella apareció un tipo con cara de pocos amigos —Edward —se giro hacia el hombre con cierta autoridad —por favor lleva las maletas a su habitación, el Director me ha pedido expresamente que lleve al joven Hawkins ante él lo antes posible.

Genial, seguro que va a darme un discurso del cual solo escuchare la mitad y recordare menos aún.

—Por favor joven, no ponga esa cara, el Director Bertrand se ha propuesto como meta moldear y educar a los jóvenes para que logren hacer algo productivo con sus vidas, y —hizo una pausa mientras me veía de arriba abajo —en casos especiales, decide enfocarse particularmente, él desea ver buenos jóvenes, aunque a algunos les tome más tiempo que a otros el comprenderlo.

Y por lo que veo aquí los últimos son la mayoría, bravucones, deportistas egocéntricos y los profesores que los defienden, niñas ricas y falsamente rubias que ven a los demás en menos, si me lo preguntan a mí, el tal Bertrand ha hecho un trabajo muy pobre aquí…

— ¿Acaso me acabas de escuchar?

—Pues no —no sacaba nada con mentir, la verdad no tenia ánimos de responderle —he dicho que debes pasar primero a la sastrería, el código de vestimenta es estricto con el uniforme, para chicos y chicas, no puedes ir por ahí con esta ropa.

—Y que tiene de malo mi ropa.

—La mezclilla y el cuero no conforman parte del uniforme, quizás si paseases por New Heaven pero las normas dentro del campus lo prohíben, y los inspectores están al tanto de faltas como esas.

Siguió hablando, veía como sus labios se movían, pero la verdad deje de escucharla después de decir esas cosas.

Con la costurera al menos no perdí tanto tiempo, era una señora desgarbada con una enorme y peluda verruga en la cara, como las típicas brujas de los cuentos. Es curioso, pero mientras más grande es la verruga, más ganas dan de sacarla a la fuerza, sea con los dedos, unas pinzas o incluso una lijadora, me tomó las medidas, incluso hasta zapatos me tuve que probar, pero los rechace, prefería seguir usando mis zapatillas. Al menos estaban bien provistos, tenia la ropa necesaria he incluso ropa extra por si pasaba algo, pero la verdad encontraba excesivo que tuviese el uniforme de primavera, de invierno, de gimnasia, nos diesen además un uniforme de gala, como si fuésemos a celebrar algo importante o para que nuestros padres viesen lo bien vestidos que nos mantienen dentro. Y todo esto dentro de un bolso con el logotipo del colegio.

Luego de subir al tercer piso y ver su nombre grabado en bronce, no me quedo nada más que entrar a su oficina, inspire hondamente y me armé de valor para escuchar el discurso de aquel tipo.

—Joven Hawkins, bienvenido a Highland, he visto su expediente… y la verdad me parece irreal: Expulsado de 7 colegios los últimos años, vandalismo, peleas, robo de autos, irrespeto a la autoridad, conductas violentas, fabricación de explosivos caseros, robos a casilleros, entrada forzosa a salas de clase, robo y mal uso de elementos de clases… Y la lista sigue

—Y por lo que noto aquí, esta puede ser su última posibilidad antes de caer en una correccional.

Se masajeo la frente tratando de digerir mentalmente todo lo leído, los segundos eran tensos mientras bebía su vaso de agua, solo para verme fijamente a los ojos y decirme con voz seria.

—Será muy difícil lidiar con alguien con su…. peculiar pasado joven Matthew, pero se lo digo y lo mantendré, Robert Bertrand no se rendirá. Te prometo que antes que termine el año, será ser un joven modelo en esta escuela, haré todo lo que este a mí disposición para que aquellos actos solo sean una mancha que será olvidada.

Vaya, no se si creer que es un mártir o el más grande de los idiotas por decir semejantes cosas. Decidí seguirle el juego, era muy pronto como para estar entrando en la oficina del director, y de esta manera por bastante mas tiempo siguió hablando hasta que por fin se secó de palabras.

—Antes de irse joven Hawkins, su padre ha dejado este paquete para usted.

Pero que podría ser, no lo veo hace años y de pronto toma demasiado interés en mí, pero sigue sin presentarse, aquel estuche de papel café tenia su peso, y parecía estar cerrado aún. Lo introduje con las demás cosas dentro del bolso de gimnasia.

Pero a la entrada del dormitorio un tipo me bloqueo la puerta, llevaba la camisa por fuera y bastante sucia.

—He tú, él nuevo, veo que aún no te han dado la bienvenida —el tipo empezó a tronar los dedos mientras dos tipos detrás de mí, tomaron mi bolso y se lo empezaron a tirarse el bolso, uno al otro, mientras el de la puerta me hablaba —En Highland debes de obedecer lo que los alumnos mayores hacen, y como buen chico cumplirás sin protestar —sí solo esto tenia que decirme no valía la pena, di media vuelta por los cabrones que me quitaron el bolso, lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo contra el cemento—¿Qué pasa?, ¿aun no entiendes? Aquí hacemos lo que queremos, ni los jodidos inspectores nos detienen.

—Tú, no debiste hacer eso —Me incorpore y me quite el polvo de encima, mientras los otros dos dejaron de hacer el tonto y nos prestaron atención

—Y quien demonios te crees para… —No lo deje terminar la frase, solo mandé un buen golpe a su mandíbula y cayó fácilmente

—Sus puños no eran tan grandes como su boca, denme el bolso, y no terminaran como él —por desgracia solo se pusieron a reír y tiraron el bolso al suelo para atacarme al mismo tiempo. El primero en llegar fue un tipo negro que trato de arrancarme el aro de oro de la oreja, peleaba mejor que el primero, lo esquive un par de veces al mismo tiempo que al otro tipo, un pelirrojo lleno de pecas que la verdad hasta asco daba solo de verle. Los tomé por sorpresa, al pelirrojo lo cogí de la camisa y lo tire a uno de los botes de basura con los brazos dentro y sin poder mover las piernas, eso al menos me daba tiempo para encargarme del otro en solitario.

—Dame el dinero que tienes y te dejare en paz.

—No, mejor lárgate, antes que descanses en paz —pero en esos momentos y a toda velocidad una enorme mole embistió contra el chico de color, y se detuvo frente a mí.

—Chico nuevo golpeo a los amigos de Russel, Russel golpeara al chico nuevo —luego de eso se golpeo el pecho como si fuese un gorila, aunque la verdad, al verlo así, poco le faltaba, la altura y los gestos los tenía, pero de seguro olía peor que uno y se notaba que la inteligencia no era una virtud muy cultivada —prepárate para sentir los puños de Russel—me tomó de la garganta y estampó contra la reja metálica, y de no ser por uno de los inspectores de seguro me encaja a golpes en aquellas celdas. El hombre mono escapo rápidamente de él, me había salvado pero solo para que me cayese otra bronca encima.

—Que haces vestido así, colócate el uniforme ahora y ve a cortarte el pelo —al menos tuve suerte de que no me viese el pendiente, por que de seguro me lo quita en el instante. Menuda amabilidad hay en esta escuela, y dice que "forjando líderes del futuro, o mañana", o como demonios diga el slogan del colegio.

Me quedé sentado un rato, en ese lugar, sin pensar en nada la verdad, solo sentado ahí, es una lastima que el zippo y los cigarros estuviesen en mi maleta.

—Deberías tener cuidado, no es bueno crearse tantos problemas con el gran simio que habla en tercera persona.

—Quizás, supongo que para la próxima vez, golpeo primero y pregunto después—con mucha confianza este tipo se sentó a mi lado: tenia los pantalones negros de la escuela, sin corbata, con el botón del cuello desabrochado y las mangas a la altura de los codos, no me dio la cara en ese momento, pero tenia el pelo de un color castaño bastante débil, casi amarillo.

—Así que eres el nuevo ¿no?, del que todos están hablando.

—Y se puede saber que es lo que dicen

—Que has robado autos, bancos, que le prendiste fuego a un ratón y causaste un incendio, que te acostaste con una profesora….

—… que mate su ganado, queme sus cosechas, y contamine su agua también —típico, no llevaba aquí un día, y ya tenia la jodida imagen de uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis.

—Pero son solo rumores, Evan Daniels, y tú eres… —se presentó para hacerme una pregunta retorica, creo que el tipo es menos listo de lo que cree.

—Matthew Hawkins —no tenía la verdad muchos deseos de hablarle a este tipo.

—Vamos Matthew, te enseño la escuela —no me emocionaba la idea, pero era mejor que ir deambulando por ahí solo sin saber bien donde esta cada cosa.

—Si tú insistes. Pero primero necesito saber donde voy a quedarme.

—La verdad eres el más afortunado del dormitorio, tu compañero se desquicio, lo encerraron en el sanatorio mental. Tienes una habitación para ti solo, está a mano derecha subiendo por la escalera al tercer piso, en el fondo.

No pude evitar reírme, mal por el pobre fulano, pero al menos no compartiría habitación con nadie. Seguí las indicaciones, encontré mis maletas y la llave del cuarto. No había mucho aquí la verdad, dos escritorios, dos camas y sabanas de cambio, un estante para libros, y la puerta que conducía a un baño personal

—Nada mal, con algo de suerte, esto será habitable —me tiré sobre el colchón, que más parecía colchoneta por lo flácida y blanda. Este problema lo resolvería a la vuelta, por el momento para ahorrarme problemas lo mejor seria, colocarme el uniforme e ir a inspeccionar los alrededores.

—Así que ya estas listo Hawkins —efectivamente, aunque el uniforme estaba un tanto tieso por el almidón, no podía quejarme, no era ropa de calle pero tampoco era incomodo, chaqueta, pantalón, y mis zapatillas blancas, junto a una camisa del mismo color y una corbata roja, de no ser por ese pequeño detalle estaríamos todos vestidos como agentes del gobierno. Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Daniels que me esperaba

—Perfecto, empezaremos el recorrido aquí, en el salón principal del dormitorio – unas mesas plegables, una televisión que de antena usaba un gancho de ropa, un sofá viejo, y la pared adornada por todo tipo de mocos y bolas de papel secas —empecemos por él —cogió a un chico enclenque y me lo mostró —Te presento a Sidney Pointer el chico más afeminado de todo el dormitorio.

—Que no lo soy, y tú eres un maldito sociopata

—Ve a fastidiar a alguno de tus amigos imaginarios mejor, antes de que te use de destapa caños —La verdad no me pareció bien el modo en que lo trato, que sea más pequeño o débil no es razón para tratarlos mal o pisarlos como si fuesen bichos.

—No canses su mente Evan, creo que le iría mejor al nuevo, si alguien… no tan buscado como tú le muestra las instalaciones.

A regañadientes Daniels le hizo caso al recién llegado y se marchó al segundo piso a hacer quien sabe que idiotez.

—Ignóralo, pocos lo aguantan, y menos quieren estar con él, digamos que tiene unos cables cruzados.

— ¿Está loco?

—Casi, se medica claro, pero tiene algunos trastornos.

—Es curioso, a la mayoría de aquí parece que le falta un tornillo.

—Vamos, soy Davide Natsume, te voy a enseñar las cosas buenas de Highland —Vi al recién llegado, el mismo uniforme, una sonrisa de bobo, algo más alto que yo, cabello negro, parecía un buen tipo, aunque algo crédulo.

Lo seguí fuera del dormitorio por el camino que conduce a la entrada del internado.

—Si vas por este camino directamente llegaras al dormitorio de las chicas, la verdad no te lo recomiendo, hasta donde han llegado han visto a tres inspectoras merodeando y viviendo ahí. Pase lo que pase, que no te vean cerca de ahí, lo mas probable es que por eso, te pongan a cortar el césped del campo de futbol. Pero si aún así deseas visitar a las chicas, hay una enredadera que lleva al entretecho del tercer piso, siempre esta abierto.

No se por que, pero Davide parecía muy bien de lo que hablaba, de seguro ya se ha infiltrado algunas veces.

—Nuevo, despierta. Te estaba diciendo que por este sendero el camino se divide, al frente esta el edificio principal, ya sabes, aulas, enfermería, sala de maestros, auditorio, cafetería. De esta última cuídate en especial, la comida es peor que la señora que la prepara.

—Sin mencionar la oficina del gran bufón y su secretaria.

—Cierto. Siguiendo con el recorrido, al ir por la derecha nos encontraremos con la biblioteca y la casa Croft.

— ¿La casa Croft?, y que hay ahí que me pueda interesar.

—Muy poco si no eres chica. Digamos… que es el dormitorio de los hijos de papi, esta plagado de niñatos mimados, engreídos y odiosos. Se llama Casa Croft porque Tadeusz Croft fue quien puso el dinero y la mano de obra para que ellos no tuviesen que vernos tanto y así fomentar las relaciones de negocio por medio de los hijos.

—Ya, pero eso que tiene que ver con las chicas.

—Pues que un grupo de payasos, ha puesto un club de anfitriones donde muchas de las chicas van a pasar el tiempo y perder el dinero con alguno de sus "galanes"

No pude evitar reírme, me daba gracia no solo la manera cizañera como hablaba de ellos, si no además, la graciosa manera que tiene para hacer las comillas con los dedos.

— ¿Amo del calabozo, nos juntaremos antes de que comiencen las clases? —escuché una voz y al ver que era me sorprendí, era un tipo que olía raro y se veía peor, la cara cubierta de chocolate, el pelo rizado y rojizo, y una mancha en sus pantalones que goteaba aun… creo que eso podría explicar el olor desagradable.

Davide no le respondió, solo apresuro el paso diciéndome que aun me quedaban cosas por ver.

—Tú… ¿eres uno de ellos verdad?

-¿Are?, de que hablas.

-Tú… estas con los nerds —al decirle esto su rostro casi se cae en pedazos, parece ser que no tenia como escapar a eso —pero hay algo que no encaja, los que he visto en esta escuela, o están muy flacos, o muy gordos, no se meten contigo como lo hacen con ellos, y mucho menos vistes como ellos.

—Para ser nuevo eres bastantes perspicaz, y por favor, no lo menciones, soy demasiado grandioso cómo para que me vean a luz del día con ellos, pero si, hay cosas que me gustan, como el coleccionar cartas, y los juegos de rol.

—Muy bien gracioso, deja de decirme "nuevo" a cada momento, es bastante molesto, por si no te lo dijeron me llamo Matthew.

—Vale, vale, no hay para que molestarse Matthew —al terminar este pequeño comentario, nos encontrábamos frente al edificio principal nuevamente —recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿no es así? Que en esta parte el camino se divide, por el lado izquierdo tenemos el estacionamiento de profesores y el taller de mecánica, ten cuidado, los cabeza de tuerca son muy territoriales.

—Claro y se ven como tipos de los años cincuentas, con el pelo engominado, y las chaquetas de cuero.

—Claro y si molestas a uno, los demás no dudaran en meterse contigo.

—Entiendo, no meterme con los de chaqueta de cuero.

—Hemos visto algunos lugares y te he advertido o has conocido los grupos dominantes, bravucones, niñatos mimados, nerds. En especial no te confíes de ellos, ya que son muy ratas y cobardes para pelear. Y por sobre todo, Cuídate de los deportistas.

—Está bien, no necesitas decirme nada de ellos, son iguales en todos lados, idiotas musculosos que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, no necesitan estudiar mientras su equipo este bien posicionado, el profesor de educación física siempre los apoya e intercede frente a los demás profesores.

—Correcto, has acertado un cien por ciento, y si esto no fuera suficiente, tenemos a los inspectores que son unos…

— ¿Que pasa con los inspectores Davide? — ¡Tetas!, es fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente, frente a mí, en una camisa escotada y de botones que difícilmente hacen su trabajo, con medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una falda a cuadros negros y azules nos veía amenazante — ¿qué haces todavía aquí? te toca cocinar a ti y Aya debe de estar en casa ya —parecía mosqueada y sobre su cabello púrpura dos largos mechones se movían como si fuesen las antenas de una cucaracha.

—Nee… Neesan, he tenido algo más importante que hacer —me arrastro frente él, no se si para exhibirme o como escudo —este es un nuevo alumno, se llama Matthew y le estaba mostrando las instalaciones —conclusión: me usaba de escudo, ya no tenía dudas, temblaba ante su hermana, supongo que mientras no se mease encima esto no seria un problema para mí.

—Será mejor que te des prisa Davide. Espero que tú te portes mejor que Davide —me acarició la cabeza para luego marcharse.

—Ma…Matthew, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero tener más problemas y ya sabes más o menos donde quedan todas las cosas —su cara estaba pálida, como si hubiese visto o un fantasma o tuviese una experiencia cercana a la muerte, ¿acaso tan temible sería su hermana?

—Suerte Davide, con la comida, y con recuperar tus pelotas.

Ya era de noche y estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, el viento del verano duraría poco, aspire una bocanada de humo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido desde que llegué aquí, que la gente hable sobre mí me molesta, de ser posible quiero tener un bajo perfil, que el director, los profesores y los inspectores ya me tengan un ojo puesto no es un buen inicio, y parece que esta escuela esta plagada de idiotas, sádicos, maniacos… y tan solo este es el principio. No valía mucho seguir despierto, ese había sido el único cigarro del día, pero la verdad me ha ayudado mucho.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Chica buena

**Capitulo 2: El primer día del año escolar**

—…_Matthew. En verdad, lo siento muchísimo. _  
Esas palabras, ¿No sé por qué? Pero en verdad me dolieron aquellas palabras, no es el hecho de que se esté disculpando, o tratando de explicarme que fue todo lo que hizo durante estos años. Lo que en verdad me molestaba era el hecho de que quisiese acercarse a mí, jamás estuvo cuando lo necesite por mucho que lo contactase, y ahora que le importó no lo quiero cerca.  
—Hawkins, el desayuno está aquí afuera, ven por él antes de que te lo roben —en esos momentos no quería comer, el nudo en la garganta me lo impedía.  
—Un momento, déjame quitar el seguro —oculté las cosas que venían en el sobre que me pasaron ayer y abrí la puerta tratando de poner la más falsa y feliz sonrisa que podía.  
Al abrir la puerta Evan ya llevaba la mitad de mi emparedado con huevo en la boca. —Te lo advertí, para la próxima abre la puerta de inmediato, algunos no esperan.  
—Sí, me doy cuenta de que hay gente muy rata aquí, gracias por advertirme Evan —logré sacar una caja de leche, lo que quedó del emparedado, y una naranja a toda prisa.  
—Que dices si quedamos para el almuerzo, de seguro podríamos pensar en hacer algo, y también para que veas como funcionan realmente las cosas aquí.  
Parecía muy seguro de las cosas, no le di importancia y cerré la puerta. Me toqué la frente con la mano mientras pensaba aun en el mensaje que ese tipo me había enviado. Tenía aun media hora para comer tranquilamente, lo único bueno de un internado, es qué, a menos que uno no quiera ir, no hay cómo llegar tarde a clases.  
Coloqué los pies sobre el escritorio para poder estar más cómodo mientras en una mano sostenía el emparedado, con la otra veía el juguetito que me había enviado.  
—Un Iphone de quinta generación, un juguete bastante caro por lo que veo —la silla crujió al acomodarme sobre el respaldo de madera —, esto hubiese sido un mejor regalo, sí tuviera acceso a un computador, siempre haces las cosas a medias ¿no es así? —recordé que dentro de las maletas tenia dinero. Oficialmente no me habían dado ni un céntimo, pero de seguro el viejo no extrañaría veinte mil zenis, al menos no antes de que esté en el crucero para quedarse de brazos cruzados.  
—Con algo de suerte ese idiota recordara que le debo dinero, y si no lo hace, mejor todavía —ya iba siendo hora de que fuese a clases. Saqué unos billetes de la maleta, guarde la tarjeta de debito que llegó junto con el teléfono y queme el sobre dentro del basurero.  
No quedaba nadie dentro del dormitorio, al ver por una de las ventanas me daba cuenta de cómo se iban formando los grupos, fuese por amistad, gustos, o interés. La verdad poco me importaba si encajaba o no en algún grupo, de seguro me terminarían expulsando antes de navidad.  
o  
—Hikaru, prepárate es hora de ir a clases —golpearon la puerta nuevamente —Hikaru, esta niña que no contesta... —la había escuchado perfectamente, solo estaba concentrada en otros deberes.  
—…Y la boina como ultimo detalle —me vi al espejo para distinguir si todo estaba en orden, ninguna arruga, en la falda, la chaqueta alineada y abotonada junto a la corbata de lazo, aún tenia tiempo para revisar que no hubiesen detalles sin arreglar con el uniforme.  
—Otro año más, aun un año más —no me agradaban, en verdad no me agradaban, todos se ven falsos, pueden tener dos corazones y muchas más caras, me pueden felicitar en un minuto pero por debajo lo siento, siento en sus corazones la envidia, que aún qué no les haga nada malo, me detestan… por eso me molestan, tiran mis libros al suelo, lanzan mi ropa por la ventana —me decidí hace mucho a cerrarme en mí, no solo me toman como su broma sino que además…  
—Hikaru, esta es la ultima vez que lo repito, quedan cinco minutos para el toque de la campana, ¿supongo que no querrás llegar tarde el primer día, verdad?  
—No, tiene razón madame Strauss —me sorprendió el hecho de que me haya quedado pensando en eso todo este rato, hice una reverencia en señal de disculpa y de despedida, cogí mi bolso y me apresure a salir.  
—No olvides el regalo que han enviado tus padres Hikaru, han dicho que te extrañan y quieren mucho —mis padres están demasiado ocupados trabajando como para siquiera llamarme, no es que se me quedase el teléfono, solo lo iba a dejar en el escritorio intencionalmente.  
O  
— ¡Nya!  
—Auch.  
Impacte con algo. ¡No! se acaba de quejar, debí haberme fijado mientras corría del dormitorio, ahora de seguro, va a molestarse conmigo. No quería perder tiempo con otro de ellos.  
Me recuperaba del impacto cuando vi esos ojos verdes que me veían intensamente mientras se recuperaba del impacto y quitaba los ojos de la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. Instintivamente tome mi falda y la tire hacia abajo, lo que menos necesito es que alguien este diciendo por todo el internado qué tipo de ropa interior utilizo.  
— ¿Estas bien? —no es que en realidad me preocupe por la chica que me chocó, solo fue una pregunta instintiva mientras me recuperaba del impacto. Vi curiosamente con quien había chocado: Cabellera roja, melena de intenso color que llegaba hasta sus hombros. A diferencia de la gente pelirroja que vi ayer, pálida piel rosa, ojos azules intrigantes. La verdad su expresión me da curiosidad, pero no puedo lograr describirla. Debe tener mi edad, al menos por el color del uniforme y la estatura, pero lo que me causo risa fue que se cubriera con la falda, eso debe ser acto reflejo en las mujeres.  
Y como suele ocurrir en situaciones así, va a gritar, llegara un inspector y la mañana se ira a la mierda desde el primer momento del día.  
—Lo lamento, no debí correr de esa manera —solo eso me dijo, se sacudió el polvo, cogió algo del suelo y se puso a correr para perderse entre los demás alumnos. Hice lo propio, cogí mi Iphone y mi mochila para entrar a clases.  
O  
De saber que las primeras horas serian solo una reverenda perdida de tiempo, me hubiese quedando fumando en el patio, o habría ido a recorrer el pueblo para estar mejor ambientado, no veo que se deban desperdiciar tantas horas en presentar a los profesores y en darnos los horarios de las asignaturas.  
—Al menos ya es hora de almorzar —terminaba de beber agua cuando una mano me tocó el hombro.  
—Matthew Hawkins, ya has visto Highland por dentro y por fuera, ¿Qué te parece?  
—Una mierda.  
— ¿De verdad?… yo creo que es el paraíso, hay tantos idiotas manipulables.  
— ¿Cómo cuales?  
— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? —me señalo al mismo gordo que le habló ayer a Davide —se llama Anistofenes Papadopulus, es un niñito de mami, uno de los mamones más llorones de la escuela, se dice que aun moja la cama, y que no controla la vejiga.  
—Asco —fue lo único que podía pensar recordando las cosas de ayer y de hoy sobre ese tipo.  
—Siguiendo con la galería de fenómenos —me señalo con el dedo a una chica de uniforme elegante —de seguro ya sabes que ese es el uniforme de la casa Croft.  
—No digas más. Ya he tenido que lidiar con bastardos elitistas y superficiales.  
—Pero hay algo más, qué por tú bien es mejor que sepas… ellos tienden a preservar su sangre aristocrática dentro de su circulo.  
— ¿Qué me quieres decir?.  
—En términos simples significa, que todos ellos, de un modo u otro son familia —vale, me ha quedado claro lo de la endogamia y el incesto. De seguro o tiene cola de cerdo o dedos palmeados, o quien sabe que mutación.  
—Daniels, ¿tienes algo más con que asquearme antes que vaya por una bebeida?  
—La novia del líder de los grasosos…  
— ¿Qué es un grasoso?  
—Ya sabes, los tipos con chaqueta de cuero, gomina en el pelo, que vagan cerca del taller de mecánica, con una actitud de que fuesen a pegarte solo por verlos feo.  
—OK, ya sé de quienes hablas.  
—Te decía que la novia del tipo ese, es una zorra, se le tira encima a cualquiera que la vea bonito o le diga un piropo, Y que los deportistas son unos hijos de puta tambien.  
—Gracias —levante la mano para despedirme y poder ir por una bebida, pero Evan aún me seguía por los pasillos, como si fuese mi jodida sombra o algo por el estilo.  
—Niño nuevo, el dinero del almuerzo, ahora, antes que Russel te golpee —había chocado con el eslabón perdido de la escuela. ¿Qué era esto?, el día de "choquemos contra Matthew".  
—Sabes para que se usa el dinero, o piensas hacer un trueque por un gran racimo de plátanos —el comentario no cayo en gracia al gran gorila uniformado, quién me miro feo.  
—Niño nuevo se ríe de Russel, Russel ahora lo hará llorar —amenazándome con ese enorme puño que había cerrado con dedos que parecían salchichas.  
—Está bien, está bien, te pagare —no era el momento de iniciar una pelea, debía escoger donde y cuando golpearlo, no seré tan grande o fuerte como él, pero tengo un cerebro más grande de mi lado.  
—Russel te vera después, idiota.  
—Así que después de todo también fuiste victima del gorila ¿verdad? —que un idiota te llame así es una mezcla entre insulto y risa, quizás si hablase en primera persona lo tomaría más enserio, pero así apenas me puedo aguantar la risa.  
—Daniels, ¿tienes un clip? —el cambio de tema lo desconcertó, pero le arrebato uno a una chica con enormes lentes, y me lo entrego sin decir palabra —¿Sabes cual es el casillero de Russel?  
—Es fácil de ver, solo pon atención y ve el que tiene más abolladuras. Él muy idiota, ¿puedes creer que siempre esté olvidando su contraseña?, así que golpea el casillero hasta que llega el conserje, usa su llave maestra para que saque las cosas y repara los golpes.  
—Llave maestra… interesante, más adelante veo como logro conseguir una de esas —era hora de mostrar mi arte. Doblé y extendí el clip para usarlo como una ganzúa, era cosa de segundos para que el candado hiciese _"clic"_. Al ceder, vi las cosas que había "confiscado": libros, ropa, juguetes, dinero —. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, esa es la ley Daniels —tomé el dinero y unos libros —pero con unos pequeños intereses siempre se pueden cobrar, veamos que siente cuando sea victima en vez de asaltante.  
—Ayuda, ayuda por favor —nos dimos vuelta por donde venía el sonido y nos asombramos por lo que vimos, la primera impresión fue que era un manatí que lloraba, pero me dio pena verla llorando, no importa como sea, no aguanto ver a una mujer llorar.  
—Vamos, vamos, no querrás establecer contacto con Eugenia —sentía que Evan me tiraba del brazo para alejarnos, pero aun así no pude hacerlo.  
— ¿Quién te hizo llorar Eugenia?  
—Un chico de primero, se apellida Martin, me acababan de regalar una caja de chocolates, me la quito, y en este momento debe de estarla devorando en el baño de chicos de este piso —le pasé los libros a Eugenia.  
—Dame cinco minutos, y cuídame los libros —si no recuerdo mal, el baño de los chicos esta en el ala este, cerca del armario de limpieza y de los casilleros, llegar ahí no era tan complicado sobre todo porque el letrero mismo indica el lugar.  
—Chocolates, definitivamente no se puede comer solo uno —Al entrar vi a un chico sentado sobre los lavamanos con una caja de chocolates con mucha felicidad.  
—Hey tú, ¿eres Martin acaso?  
— ¿Quién lo pregunta?  
—Un tipo que de va a patear el culo si es que esos son los chocolates de la gorda —dejó la caja a un lado mientras se levantaba.  
—Muy bien tipo rudo, inténtalo —de su bolsillo saco un cuchilla que al presionar el botón la hoja saltaba a la vista — ¿Qué pasa, no me digas que te has acobardado?  
— ¿Acaso crees que eres el primer idiota con cuchillo que enfrento? —esperé a que se acercara y giré para atacarlo, con el impulso del giro la primera patada el cuchillo voló de sus manos, con la segunda le impacte el rostro para dejarlo aturdido en el suelo —malo, muy malo, ahora vas a aprender por que no debes de hacer idioteces —lo cogí del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hacia una de las tazas de porcelana.  
—No, espera, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo —muy tarde para eso, su cabeza ya estaba metida dentro del agua.  
—Bien Martin, que fue lo que aprendimos —saqué su cabeza del agua para que tomase aire y me escuchase bien.  
—Que robar es malo.  
—Bueno chico —lo metí dentro del inodoro nuevamente y jale la cadena del agua —, y no vuelvas a hacer idioteces, la próxima vez escogeré un inodoro al cual no le hayan jalado la cadena —cogí lo que quedaba de la caja de chocolates y volví a ver a Evan y Eugenia.  
—Mi héroe —dejó los chocolates y los libros a un lado, y me besó, es la primera vez que algo así me daba tanto miedo y asco. Evan no paraba de reírse, y a mí los segundos se me hacían interminables.  
—Está prohibido el estarse besuqueando en los pasillos del internado, ¿se les ha olvidado eso, acaso? —salvación, amada salvación.  
— ¿chico, te encuentras bien? —la escuche a la lejanía, seguía aun navegando entre el asco y la desesperación cuando la vi, recordé quien era, no me importo donde estaba o sí estaba trabajando, le debo la vida a Maya Natsume.  
—Gracias, muchas gracias —la abrasé y coloque la cabeza en su mullido busto por unos segundos mientras recuperaba la conciencia.  
—Hey, yo te recuerdo, eres el amigo de Davide, ¿Cómo va todo?, ¿te has acostumbrado a la vida en New Heaven? —es bastante difícil acostumbrarse a un lugar desconocido literalmente de la noche a la mañana, pero si puedo quedarme de este modo por unos segundos más, no me enojare.  
—La verdad aún es pronto para contarle eso inspectora Natsume —me separe de ella antes de que se enojara —aún no termino de sacar mis cosas de las maletas, todavía me pierdo y ni siquiera sé cómo es el pueblo.  
—Ya tendrás tiempo para esas cosas, quizás hoy en la tarde puedas ver como es —me disponía a marcharme cuando me detuvo —. Si ves a Davide dile que lo estoy buscando por favor.  
—Si lo encuentro le digo. Ahora, ¿a donde fue este idiota? —vi por todos lados, pero no encontré ni a Evan ni a Eugenia, eso ha sido bueno. Por lo qué me ha pedido puedo deducir que Davide sigue con vida después del encuentro que tuvieron el día de ayer.  
La campana del fin del periodo de almuerzo había terminado, necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme, y la verdad no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a otra charla de presentación o de lo que pretendíamos lograr en el curso. Si me lo preguntan a mí, lo único que quiero es tener buenas notas, no meterme está vez en demasiados líos, y pasar el año, esas son las únicas cosas que deseo en verdad.  
El sol me encandila al abrir la puerta que trae hasta la azotea. No importa en que tipo de escuela se esté, la azotea es uno de los mejores lugares para estar tranquilo, aunque haya más personas. A nadie le importa si estas ahí o no, cada uno esta pendiente de sus propias cosas —Eso es lo que me gusta de este sitio —pensé en voz alta mientras encendía un cigarro y degustaba el humo.  
—Te has demorado bastante en lograr llegar aquí Matthew —esa voz la escuche ayer, era de Davide, no tenia ganas de saludarlo de frente la verdad, así que por segunda vez en el día me dedique a tocar y revisar las funciones del Iphone.  
—Hey… Davide, que alegría ver que sigues en el mundo de los vivos. Me encontré con tu hermana, dijo que quería hablar contigo cuanto antes —volví con el Iphone, y al ver la música de la lista, me sorprendió —Orange range, Aya Hirano, Koda Kumi, Hitomi Shimatami. FLOW, Akeboshi, Malice Mizer. ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
—A mí me parece música japonesa Matthew — ¿No?, de verdad lo crees así Davide, jamás hubiese sospechado que era música japonesa si no me lo dices.  
—Je, me voy dando cuenta de eso, el gran problema es ¡que este no es mi celular!, el mío debe de haberlo cogido la chica con la que choque en la mañana.  
— ¿Cuál chica Matthew? —ante su pregunta empecé a recordar como era, su cabello de fiero color rojo, esos ojos azules de expresión difícil de identificar, boina negra en la cabeza. Le fui dando los detalles a Davide que no parecía saber bien de quien hablaba.  
— ¿Cuál crees que sea la probabilidad?  
— ¿De qué? —se me hacia molesto tener que repetir algo que me parecía tan obvio, pero quizás, solo lo era para mí.  
—Me refiero Davide a ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que choqué con una chica y está tenga el mismo modelo de celular?  
—En esta escuela creo que son de una entre cuatro.  
— ¿De verdad?, ¿tan altas son?  
—Sí —demonios.  
Suspiré en resignación, sabía bien que eran muchas las personas de cabello rojo en el internado, iba a ser difícil dar con la adecuada, y sobretodo porque lo más cercano a un amigo, no sabe de quien habló.  
—Matthew, ¿tú sabes quién es Aya Hirano?  
—Creo que era cantante o algo así.  
— ¡No la tomes tan a la ligera! Pedazo de ignorante, ella es una de las Seiyuus con una figura tan bonita como su voz: sabe tocar la guitarra, actúa, e incluso tuvo su grupo musical.  
—Vale, lo entiendo, es una idol, ¿y qué? —era divertido ver los colores que teñían su cara, es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan rojo, he pensado por un momento que hasta se estaba ahogando del coraje.  
— ¿A qué te refieres con "y que"?, ella desapareció antes de vacaciones, nadie sabe nada de ella, su agente o su familia, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.  
— Tal vez se tomó unas vacaciones. De cualquier modo, mantendré los ojos abiertos para ver si la encuentro. Sí la veo, serás el primero en saberlo.  
—Tío, cuando te pones así no hay como hablarte.  
—Vale Davide, no hay para que molestarse —hice una pequeña pausa para aspirar otra bocanada mientras el ambiente se aliviaba entre ambos —Es idea mía o el gimnasio es demasiado grande.  
—Lo que pasa es que también tenemos piscina temperada, ya sabes: equipo de natación, tías buenas, bañadores. Pero está el problema de que los mirones no pueden entrar, al menos no cómo quisiésemos.  
—La cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil mi amigo, solo es necesario encontrar el lugar adecuado para la infiltración, ¿que te parece?  
—Ese es el espíritu, sabia que no solo eras un tipo pesado, voy a hablar con algunos conocidos a ver que encontramos —empezó a reír de buen modo por las esperanzas renovadas —será mejor marcharme tengo cosas que hacer, pero si esto resulta Matthew, podremos estar viendo chicas en bañador. Chicas con buenos pechos, grandes mi amigo.  
—Así… ¿Cómo los de tú hermana?  
— ¡A Maya ni nombrarla!  
Que divertido, definitivamente Natsume puede ser muchas cosas, pero aburrido no figura dentro de esa lista.  
El último timbre dejaba a los alumnos libres del tedio y el aburrimiento, muchos partían a sus casas y los que se quedaban aquí, partían a cambiarse de ropa para ir al pueblo, en esos momentos el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a vibrar, tomé el teléfono y espere a que del otro lado hablasen.  
—_Mi querida hija_ —la voz era de un hombre mayor —_por favor perdónanos por no estar contigo, es solo que el trabajo se nos ha escapado de las manos con tu madre. Estamos agotados, y nos hubiese gustado acompañarte en la ceremonia de inicio de año, mamá envía muchos saludos, dice que seas una buena chica. Hikaru, cuídate, besos y abrazos de parte de ambos_.  
La llamada se cortó después de eso, pero tenia un dato clave, la pelirroja misteriosa tiene nombre, solo me restaba encontrarla. Apagué la colilla del cigarro y me dirigí escaleras abajo.  
o  
El día a pesar de chocar con ese chico en la mañana ha sido tranquilo, han hablado sobre los cambios que algunos profesores, la falta de enfermera, pero lo que me ha hecho feliz es que he entrado en los electivos que quería: Botánica los lunes y los miércoles, inglés los martes y jueves. Y para terminar la semana reunión con el club de literatura.  
Está eran una de las pocas cosas que en verdad me gustaban, el poder leer es una de las cosas que más me gustan. Salí por una de las enormes puertas de madera sólida de la biblioteca, luego de registrarme en el club de literatura. He tenido curiosidad de saber que tiene de especial esté celular que tanta gente lo desea.  
— ¡Nya! —me asuste cuanto empezó a sonar con fuerza, me dio vergüenza el gritar por eso, y por que lo demás me viesen, que culpa tenía de estar concentrada haciendo mis cosas cuando a este cacharro se le ocurre sonar.  
— _¿Alo?, Matthew, escucha, hay algo más que quiero decirte, que no dije en el mensaje. Puede que a fin de mes esté libre, me gustaría poder pasar unos días contigo hijo —. Dios, no debí contestar, ahora que digo, este… debe ser el teléfono del chico de la mañana, entonces que hago —Matthew, ¿que opinas?_  
—Matthew no está, me ha dejado encargado el celular mientras hacia unas cosas — ¿Por qué le he mentido?, si ni siquiera lo conozco.  
— ¿Quién habla?  
—Me llamo Hikaru, soy una compañera de su hijo.  
—_Bueno, ¿me podrías hacer un favor linda?, dile que lo llame_.  
—Sí, yo se lo digo —justo después de eso, aquel hombre colgó. Parecía muy interesado de que Matthew contestase, y le respondiese. Me gustaría poder llevarme así con los míos.  
Dijo algo sobre un mensaje, me pregunto que será. No puedo resistir, mi curiosidad es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Empecé a buscar en todas las carpetas hasta dar con el único archivo en existencia, un mensaje de voz del hombre que llamo hace poco.  
—_Matthew, yo nunca he sido un buen padre, es más, pienso que ni siquiera soy una buena persona, después del divorcio con tu madre solo he caído más y más bajo, y cuando murió Sophie_ —su voz se escuchaba ahogada, estaba sollozando en esos momentos —. _La verdad, después de eso no podía caer mas bajo, toqué fondo, no podía seguir del mismo modo con mi vida. Se que es algo cruel lo que voy a decir, pero la muerte de Sophie logró que pusiese orden en mi vida, que me levantase y empezase a hacer bien las cosas, se que en los últimos cinco años no he llamado, ni escrito, ni nada así, siempre deseé hacerlo, pero no tenia cómo enfrentar sus rostros, en especial el tuyo hijo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, por eso le dije a tu madre que vieneses a New Heaven, aquí te podré ver mas seguido. Dejemos el pasado de lado Matthew. En verdad, me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien después de tanto tiempo hijo mío_.  
Esto era algo que no debía haber escuchado, era algo demasiado personal, mi curiosidad me había impulsado a conocer demasiado a una persona de la cual no se nada.  
o  
—Hey, necesito tu ayuda —me había encontrado con Anistofenes a la salida del edificio principal —estoy buscando a una chica llamada Hikaru: Pelirroja, boina negra, ojos azules.  
—Hablas de Kusanagi-san, ella estaba en la biblioteca hace unos minutos.  
—Gracias —por un momento olvide todas las cosas relacionadas con ese tipo, por un momento me pareció incluso un tío genial. Tenia mas información de la chica, debía ser rápido, no fuese a ser cosa de que desapareciese también de ahí.  
o  
— ¿Que sucede alumna modelo?, ¿eres demasiado buena para hablar conmigo?, ¿por que no dices nada? —había llegado a tiempo, ahí estaba Hikaru sentada en la banca, mientras una chica de pelo violeta la molestaba —bonita boina, ¿supongo que no te importaría prestármela verdad? —pero parece que sí le importaba, ya que Hikaru opuso resistencia.  
—Ni se te ocurra —respondió ella.  
—Hey tú, por que no te largas de una puta vez, necesito hablar con Hikaru —la chica de pelo violeta ignoro a Hikaru quien sostenía fuertemente su boina, y se giro hacia mí.  
— ¿Y quien demonios eres? —trataba de provocarme, hizo falsos movimientos de artes marciales mientras lanzaba una patada cerca de mi cara.  
—Alguien que te va a dejar el culo tan rojo como la tanga que llevas si no desapareces ahora —no tenía ganas de soportar a ningún bravucón, y mucho menos si tenia un busto amplio. Ella se sonrojo e indigno a la vez. Retrocedió un poco y se lanzo contra mí con una patada, la chica tenia mala actitud, pero bastante poco hábil en la pelea, cuando esquivé su arremetida, me quite el cinturón y la ataqué.  
—Pero que demonios te has creído —el impacto de verdad parecía haberle dolido, o al menos eso comprendí.  
—Te lo dije ¿no? —empuñe el cinturón en la mano amenazándola —pero si quieres quedarte por más nalgadas no tengo problemas —vio que hablaba enserio, por que esa era la sensación con la que la miraba, no dijo nada más, solo se sobo las partes magulladas y desapareció, mientras me acomodaba nuevamente el cinturón.  
—Gracias, pero no era necesario, siempre… se están metiendo conmigo.  
— ¿Eres Hikaru?  
—Sí, lo soy.  
—Hikaru —inspire para estar calmado —tendrías la amabilidad de regresarme mi celular, tengo el tuyo aquí —no parecía una mala chica, de seguro solo había sido un error el que lo tomase, además no dijo nada cuando chocamos.  
—Que bueno, entonces tú debes de ser Matthew —ella parecía alegre al saber quien era.  
—Sí, lo soy, ¿Pero como supiste mi nombre?  
—Bueno… la verdad es que te han llamado por teléfono. ¡No es que estuviese de chismosa o algo así! —parecía nerviosa, o quizás no quiera que pensase de ella en ese modo —había llamado tu padre, dijo que a fin de mes te podría ver.  
—Vale, no ha pasado nada malo Hikaru —salvo el hecho de que le contestaste a ese hombre, sinceramente, no deseo verlo —además supe tú nombre porque tus padres llamaron hace un rato también —intercambiamos los celulares y buscaba el mensaje que me había enviado —te envían muchos besos y abrazos, al menos eso dijeron.  
—Claro, pero… ellos solo lo dicen, no los veo hace más de seis meses.  
—Tienes suerte.  
— ¿Tú crees?  
—Sí, por lo menos los ves más seguido que al mío.  
—Pero no es para nada normal.  
—Sé eso… pero tú ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?  
—Tratare  
—Él mío se fue hace seis años y quiere que de la noche a la mañana volvamos a ser padre e hijo.  
—Pero… él dijo que eran cinco años.  
— ¿Lo has leído verdad? —traté de estar calmando —has leído el mensaje que me envío, ¿no es así?  
—Sí, lo siento. No debí.  
Trataba de estar calmado, me molestó lo que hizo, en parte por que sabe algo de mí, algo muy probado y confidencial, y porque además estuvo observando mi celular. Borre el mensaje y suspire con resignación.  
—Por favor, no quería hacerlo en verdad Matthew, no sabia que fuese algo tan importante para ti… si te hace sentir mejor puedes saber algo privado sobre mí, lo que tu desees, no tendré secretos que ocultarte.  
—No, no te preocupes, ya se algo bastante privado de ti.  
—Espera, ¡acaso papá te contó algo!  
—No, no es eso —ella me miro con curiosidad.  
—De verdad, ¿y que es lo que sabes de mí?  
—Que usas braguitas de lazo, con fresas estampadas —en ese momento no pude evitar reír un segundo, pero por otro lado ella parecía molesta.  
—Eres un tonto —se levantó del banco, cogió ambos teléfonos y empezó a correr, fui tras ella pero la perdí entre los atajos que tomó.  
—¡Demonios!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Disclaimer:  
-One piece, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado, pertenecen a Oda Eiichiro

**Capitulo 3: ¡Señor, sí señor!**

—Davide-kun, estás muy lento el día de hoy

—Pero Aya-nee, aún no sale el sol, tengo sueño —además de eso, no podía concentrarme estando cerca de ella, en especial con esa ropa. Pero la verdad no es la ropa. Es ella por quién no puedo concentrarme.

—Davide-kun piensa rápido —pero no pude hacer eso, solo sentí un fuerte impacto contra mi cara, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo — ¡Davide-kun!, ¡Maya!, maté a Davide, ven por favor, Davide no reacciona —cómo poder reaccionar Aya-nee, sostienes mi adolorida cabecita contra tu excelso busto. Si debo dejar golpearme para poder recibir esto, la verdad no me importaría.

—Aya, Davide no está mal, es solo cosa de verlo, mira como te está babeando la ropa, solo ha fingido el estar lastimado para que terminasen de este modo.

— ¿Lo crees neesan? —era verdad, cuando me tomó entre sus brazos no reaccione, solo me impulsé por mi instinto — ¡Kya!, Davide pervertido, que estás haciendo —me botó al suelo como si yo fuese una bolsa. Destino que me premias y castigas con cruel celeridad.

—Aya-nee, eso dolió.

—Deja de perder el tiempo Davide, veté a la ducha. Y tú Aya ve a preparar el desayuno de una buena vez.

Cuando Maya se pone de malas es de temer, no hay como discutirle, porque la muy energúmena te da de golpes con el suelo… quien culparía a Nagi por escapar de ellas. La verdad no ha sido fácil para Aya pero creo que ya ha podido superarlo, aunque de vez en cuando veo tristeza en sus ojos.

Es malo ya no tener de quien reírse en esta casa. Era bueno cuando salíamos con Souichiro a jugar a los bolos, y ahora en especial me gustaría contar con un amigo de confianza para que me ayudase con ciertas cosas.

O

—…_Matthew, mañana necesito que me ayudes con algo_.

—Demonios Davide, más vale que sea algo importante —no se por qué decidí ayudarle, es más, ni siquiera sé que demonios quiere. Quedamos de juntarnos en la puerta principal.

—Matthew.

—Natsume, espero que al menos me digas en que quieres que te ayude.

—Veras, es un tanto vergonzoso pero no hay a nadie más a quién pueda pedírselo.

—Sí es por lo de las clases de baile, quiero decirte que prefiero ir con una chica, me caes bien pero no de ese modo.

— ¡Qué no es eso soberano idiota!

—Entones dilo de una, en vez de quedarte parado sin decir nada como un tonto —pero no quiso decirlo en frente de cada persona que pasaba, estaba nervioso, me pidió que lo siguiese hasta unas bancas cerca del dormitorio de los chicos donde al fin se relajo un poco.

—Necesito que me ayudes, veras… hay una chica a la cual quiero pedirle que sea mi compañera en la clase de arte, pero cada vez que la veo, digo alguna estupidez.

—Y quieres que te ayude a ensayar para que no metas la pata, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿lo harás? —por un lado la verdad, la idea no me agradaba, de seguro pasaría alguna tontería que nos dejase mal parados a ambos. Pero por otro lado, era el único tipo que me ha aguantado de verdad por cómo soy.

—Vale, te ayudo, pero que sea rápido. También tengo problemas que solucionar —él cerro los ojos visualizando la situación.

—Na… Nami-chan me preguntaba si serías mi compañera de baile —vale, lo había dicho. Pero aún se veía muy tímido al preguntarlo.

— ¿Y así quieres que ella acepte?, con más decisión, con más ánimos, con más huevos Davide.

—Nami-chan, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja de baile?

— ¡Más fuerte!

—Nami-chan ¿serás mi compañera de baile?

—Por supuesto Natsume-san, pero no era necesario que lo gritases así —la chica en cuestión nos había escuchado y no solo eso, le había dicho que sí. Al revisarla de arriba a abajo era bastante baja al menos para mi gusto, de piel pálida y cabello anaranjado, de ojos color avellana y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo.

—Na…Nami-chan, ¿desde hace cuanto estas aquí? Matthew, tú cabrón, me hiciste quedar en ridículo —La chica parecía sorprendida al ver cómo cambió de un segundo a otro su humor, por lo visto el orgullo de Davide había sido lastimado.

—Me pediste ayuda para pedirle a Nami que fuese tu compañera en las clases —obligatorias a las cuales no pienso asistir —. Felicidades, lo lograste. Claro, nunca pensamos que fuese de un modo poco ortodoxo como esté. Además para quedar en ridículo por lo general nadie necesita ayuda, ahora no la cagues pisándole los pies cuando bailen —lo último lo dije en voz baja solo para qué él lo escuchase.

—Bien Matthew, te la perdono por que en verdad me ayudaste —Natsume parecía más calmado al momento de escuchar el timbre para asistir a la clase de baile —Es una lastima, si quieres hablamos cuando termine la clase —No había mucho que hacer ya, en especial por que la chica lo jalaba del brazo con entusiasmo, pero ella se dio vuelta y muy formalmente me dio las gracias.

Por otro lado tenía mis propios asuntos de los cuales pensar… Hikaru, es una chica extraña, primero me sale con lo de saber algo de ella, y luego me quita el teléfono y escapa ante ese comentario.

— ¿Cómo demonios se puede entender a una mujer? —Encendí un cigarro mientras encontraba un lugar en el cual ocultarme de los inspectores —no era un buen inicio de año, saltarme la primera clase… pero bailar, eso era cosa de chicas. La verdad me parecía un ejercicio de lo más inútil.

Una bocanada de humo me invadía, del mismo modo no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica.

—Él abuelo decía "_puedes pasar toda una vida con alguien y no saber nada. Pero solo necesitas un solo segundo para entender qué una persona es especial_". Al menos creo que eso era lo que decía el anciano —no parecía el tipo de chica que explotase por un comentario como ese. De ser así hubiese gritado nada más darse cuenta de que me estaba enseñando las bragas.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea en lo que consiste el trabajo de un inspector? Una voz me llamó la atención, la misma voy que el día anterior me había salvado y que había hecho además, que Davide temblase como una hoja.

— ¿Mostrar un escote proporcional al tamaño de los pechos? —Me había capturado, y le había dicho semejante frase. Feliz no iba a estar, pero para cómo estaba poco me importaba. Solo quería entrar en la mente de esa chica para ver el por qué se molesto de ese modo.

—Muy listo Hawkins —luego de eso me dio un golpe en la cabeza a modo de correctivo—. Castigar a los que se portan mal, cumplir las normas internas, y por sobre todo, evitar que listillos como tú, se estén saltando las clases —aspiré otra tanda de humo mientras ella hablaba.

— ¿Y el aconsejar a los alumnos va también? ¿O debo pagar un precio extra por la confidencia? —parecía curiosa ante la pregunta, o tal vez era por que no me había sorprendido de que me encontrase rompiendo las normas. Pero luego tomó una actitud más serena y relajada.

—Cuéntame tus pecados hijo mío, que solo Él Señor y yo escucharemos —no pude evitar reírme ante el confesionario de sor Maya

—Hermana Maya, ha surgido un problema que me tiene un tanto intranquilo desde ayer —decidí seguir su juego por qué la verdad me parecía entretenido esto, al menos para así poder relajarme y contar sin problemas lo que pasó.

—Él Señor te salvara, solo debes contar tú pena y su poder sanador aliviara tú carga —con esto ya era suficiente, lo siguiente no quería que lo tomase como un juego ni nada, fumé lo que quedaba del cigarro y lo apague contra la tierra.

—Todo sucedió en la mañana de ayer, había salido pocos minutos antes de que tocasen el timbre, pero cuando llegué al camino que cruza el dormitorio de chicos, el de chicas, y la entrada principal, choqué con una pelirroja, no se cual de los dos tuvo la culpa, solo que cuando me recupere ella tenía la falda levantada —vi a Maya para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero por el momento no decía palabra alguna…

—Continua, si fuese solo por qué le viste la ropa interior te estarías ahogando en un vaso de agua.

—… Ella se dio cuenta en la situación en que estábamos, pero no grito ni dijo nada, solo se disculpó y cogió un celular que había caído al piso, y se fue al edificio principal.

Por el resto de la mañana le perdí la pista, no sabia cómo encontrarla ni a quien decirle. Además, por lo que he visto, hay muchas pelirrojas de ojos azules en esta institución, en eso la ayuda de tu hermano fue poca. Sólo pude continuar cuando llamaron al otro teléfono que había quedado en el suelo. Era el padre de la chica, de ese modo ya podía encontrarla con facilidad.

Aquí quiero hacer una aclaración inspectora Natsume: por lo que vi, ambos tenemos el mismo tipo de teléfonos, un Iphone de quinta generación, y ambos tenían poco uso, el mío lo había recibido solo un día atrás, y el de ella solo tenia el numero de sus padres en la agenda, así que por ese modo cada uno quedó con un teléfono que no le pertenecía.

—Continua Matthew.

—Cómo era de esperarse logré dar con ella en poco tiempo con los nuevos datos, estaba en una banca fuera de la biblioteca. Ella había escuchado un mensaje privado… que alguien había grabado para mí, algo muy personal, me confeso el hecho y dijo que respondería cualquier cosa privada que le preguntase. Me negué, le dije que con lo de la mañana tenia algo de su privacidad.

—No fue un comentario astuto chico.

—Correcto, ya que después de eso ella se ofendió, cogió ambos teléfonos y escapó sin que pudiese seguirla.

—Y te interesa recuperar tu celular.

—En parte, el hecho es… que no la he vuelto a ver después de eso, y la verdad no se como mirarla o que hacer ante ella después de eso.

—Al notar que tenía la falda subida, no te llamo pervertido ¿o algo así?

—No, ella solo se disculpo, y cuando le dije lo de las bragas de fresas solo me dijo tonto.

—Quizás, en verdad no le molesto el hecho de que hayas visto su ropa íntima los accidentes pasan, y estoy segura que el comentario que le hiciste fue lo que la molesto —fue el dicho, no el echo, me queda claro Maya.

—Muchas gracias, ahora tengo algo que hacer.

—Qué no se te olvide una cosa, yo sigo siendo la ley, y tu eres un listillo que se está saltando las clases, vas a las clases de arte, lo quieras o no.

— ¿¡Qué!? Y donde ha quedado la ayuda y que solo seriamos tú, yo, y Dios…

—Eso no incluye faltar a las clases, o será que quizás… ¿no tienes idea de cómo bailar? —la verdad tenía algo de razón en parte al menos, poco había bailado antes. Yo prefiero tocar la música no bailarla.

—Veras que no es tan malo. Además la señorita Dubois es una gran instructora, es una mujer muy hábil, ¿no se por que sigue aquí?

— ¿A qué te refieres con hábil?

—Es instructora de danza, fotógrafa profesional y además ha exhibido pinturas en museos de Paris, Londres, y Nueva York.

—Y me quieres decir que una mujer así ¿es nuestra profesora de artes?

—Así es corderito, y es hora de que vuelvas al redil —ella me condujo sin resistencia ni trucos, de un momento a otro habíamos llegado a la sala de artes.

—Señorita Monique, este es el alumno que le estaba faltando.

—Très bien, él debe de ser monsieur Hawkins —con mucho animo una mujer que aún no pasaba los treintas se acerco a inspeccionarme y colocarme al lado de Evan Daniels en el centro del salón, llevaba el cabello negro atado con una cola de caballo, y anteojos de delgado marco púrpura, una camisa color durazno con un par de botones desabrochados y una falda de un verde de gran colorido.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Hawkins

—Evan, ¿para que demonios estamos en el centro? —la respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que la maestra llamó a Hikaru y la puso frente a nosotros haciendo ruido con las alhajas de sus muñecas.

—Je petite Hikaru, ahora por favor escoge con cual de los jóvenes deseas como tu pareja en las clases de artes —no podía engañarse ni engañarnos, ya que aquel rostro parco e indiferente, se había ruborizado levemente ante la idea.

—Ma… Matthew Hawkins —ella respondió vacilante, no parecía muy convencida, pero si lo dijo con velocidad.

—Entonces el joven Daniels me acompañara —la maestra cogió a Evan mientras nos formábamos en parejas —debo recordarles una cosa, estos son sus compañeros, no solo para la clase de danza, si no también para pintura y fotografía —. El descontento era generalizado pero nosotros no prestamos atención a eso.

—Hikaru me gustaría hablar contigo cuando esto termine —dije casi susurrándole, no era necesario que los demás se enterasen.

— ¿Sobre qué? —respondió con un tono igual de bajo.

—Sobre ayer, ¿de que más podría ser Hikaru?

—Clase, por favor tomen posiciones, manos a las diez y a las cuatro, como si imitasen a un reloj. Y le advierto a cualquier gracioso que si le toca el derrière a su compañera, tendrá diez horas de trabajo comunitario —ante la amenaza de trabajo, muchos se dejaron de las payasadas y prestaron atención a los pasos de Madame Dubois.

— ¿Es necesario? —trató de evadir la mirada, el tema no debía ser de su agrado.

—Solo quería disculparme, sobre el comentario de ayer, cuando chocamos en la mañana, eso solo fue un accidente, pero tengo la culpa de lo que dije afuera de la biblioteca. Ella no dijo nada después de eso, solo se acerco más y evito mirarme.

— ¿Tanto te importa el teléfono?

— No es por eso, si tanto lo quieres te lo regalo. Es solo… que pensaba que debía hacerlo —fue extraño, en ese momento vi una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Eres extraño, no te comportas como los demás.

—Eso es por que no soy como los demás —El tiempo pareció detenerse después de eso, durante el Vals, ninguno soltó la mano del otro, no dijimos nada, ya que tampoco era necesario, y quizás, la frase del abuelo era verdad, está chica es especial.

—Muy bien clase, para ser la primera sesión lo han hecho muy bien. Es solo cosa de ver a los jóvenes Hawkins y Kusanagi, la música terminó y ellos siguen llevando el ritmo. Les recuerdo que el Baile de Bienvenida se llevara a cabo a fines de mes así que si pueden, o quieren más lecciones, estaré disponible los martes y viernes junto con las clases que tenemos por obligación.

—Bueno Matthew, pensaba preguntarte cual era el problema que tenías, pero en estos momentos pareces estar ocupado en otras cosas —supongo que me lo merezco por haberme burlado de Davide en la mañana. Bajé la vista y noté que Hikaru estaba sonrojada al igual que yo.

—Matthew… en la mañana un chico me pidió tu número, y en la noche llamó tu abuelo.

— ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Dijo algo, está bien?

—Sí, quería hablar contigo, me preguntó por que tenía tu teléfono…

—… ¿Y el otro tipo quien era?  
—No lo sé, no quiso decirme, solo dijo que estaría bajó el manzano cerca de la cancha de Football a la próxima hora.

— _Matthew Hawkins, por favor presentarse con el director Bertrand en la puerta del edificio principal_ —Una voz se escucho por los parlantes que están regados por todo el campus, no sé que era peor, que lo dijesen por los parlantes, o que tuviese un encuentro con el director por segunda vez.

—Esa es la señal para retírame —despegué mis manos de su cuerpo y salí de la sala —cuida ese celular por mí, Hikaru.

Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, logré hablar con ella. He intercambié más de dos palabras, de no ser por el llamado este día seria bueno. Corrí aún en contra de las advertencias de los inspectores, si me llamaba ese tipo era mejor ir rápido.

—Joven Hawkins, que bueno que llega, me gustaría hablar de ciertos incidentes a los cuales vinculan,

—Y cuales serían esas actividades señor director.

—Han dicho que metió la cabeza de un chico al inodoro, y que golpeo a una chica.

—Claro, y a esos tipos nadie les dice nada, ¿verdad? Están los clásicos retardados que golpean a los más débiles, las chicas que no toleran a las que son distintas, los deportistas son otros.

—Tonterías muchacho, solo demuestran el espíritu escolar, una bromita por aquí, otra por allá, todo para que se conozcan y divierta —claro señor director, y de seguro el planeta donde vive tiene nombre también.

—Entonces ¿quién dice que no estaba fomentando el espíritu escolar también?, ¿por qué cree que soy el único que comete infracciones?, nadie aquí es un santo señor, se lo aseguro —pero él seguía en su afán de que viese las cosas a su modo y mientras daba su discurso se paseaba alrededor. Me desconecté por temor a morir de aburrimiento, pero algo me golpeó la nuca, me saco del trance mientras sentía algunos impactos más.

—Esto es para que sepas que le pasa a la mascota del director —un tipo con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, sucia, de cabello negro y ojos castaños, trataba de intimidarme con una pistola en la mano.

—Dímelo a la cara si tienes huevos —guardó la pistola en la pretina del pantalón y corrió poco antes que yo lo agarrase.

—Señor Hawkins para donde va, aún no he terminado de hablar con usted.

—Cierto señor, pero su labia y su discurso me han impulsado a querer ser parte del internado, y deseo mostrar a mis compañeros el espíritu de Highland.

—Si es por ese motivo, adelante, enséñales lo que puedes hacer Hawkins —el tipo en verdad era un crédulo, ahora este idiota iba a pagarlo, por los disparos y por llamarme mascota del director.

A él si que no pensaba dejarlo escapar, no importa por los callejones que se metiese o si saltaba la reja metálica que conecta el dormitorio de las chicas con el taller de mecánica, este era el estacionamiento de los profesores y el depósito de buses. En este lugar había un autobús abandonado, sin sillas ni ruedas, oxidándose orgullosamente mientras fuese usado como mural de graffitis.

Lo perseguí mientras pasaba cerca de dos grasosos, por lo visto ya había pasado a su terreno, eso se notaba más que nada por las manchas de aceite, los tornillos y pernos botados, las pilas de escombros y fierros de proyectos fallidos. Mientras lo sigo, el portón de lata se cierra fuertemente y veo al tipo de la pistola subiendo una pila de escombros.

—Estás jodido Hawkins —me di vuelta y los reconocí, estaba en una trampa y aparecen ese par de idiotas.

—Pero si son el negro y el rojo, si quieren otra paliza no tengo problemas —cogí la tapa de aluminio de un bote de basura para usarla como escudo, en el suelo habían también ladrillos, tubos de hierro, y varias tapas más.

—Está vez Hawkins no hay inspectores que te salven —él pelirrojo creía que podía intimidarme con sus palabras, si supiese la poca gracia que me hacían ambos. Al menos, esta vez nadie me iba a detener de ponerlo en su lugar.

—Y está vez él gran gorila no los va a salvar —cogí un tubo de hierro y lo golpeé contra la tapa, solo para repeler con está ultima un ladrillazo que me tiró el chico de color.

No es la primera ni la última ves que peleó en desventaja numérica y si quería salir ileso, lo mejor era actuar de una vez. Usé la tapa a modo de frisbee para distraerlos, y el tubo para golpear al chico negro en el estomago y al pelirrojo en el muslo. Aprendí que siempre era mejor atacar las partes que no tuviesen o qué los huesos estuviesen, bien dentro de la carne, por eso el estomago y los muslos eran buenos lugares de impacto de menor intensidad.

Pero aún me quedaba un odioso tipejo que seguía disparándome con su juguetito, lo bueno es que donde estaba no podía ocultarse ni moverse demasiado, solo debía hacerlo caer.

—No, espera, no tienes que llegar a eso por favor te lo… —no tenía ganas de aguantar su platica y menos sus disparos, le dio miedo cuando me vio con el ladrillo en la mano, y mas aún cuando se lo lancé… y falle a propósito.

—Idiota, soy demasiado rápido para ti, no puedes contra el gran Hoggan y sus certeros disparos… —certeros disparos, y una mierda de perro, este tipo lo único que tenía era una gran boca, afortunadamente se la pude rellenar con la tapa del basurero. El golpe hizo que perdiese el equilibrio y cállese al suelo.

—Muy bien, grande y poderoso Hoggan veamos si te gustan los puños —me senté sobre su pecho, y con las rodillas inmovilice sus brazos, y entre golpes y codazos fui enseñándole quién manda en verdad.

—Detente, para por favor, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Dame tu juguete y tu cartera, ahora —con dificultad por la falta de aire me pasó su pistola y la cartera, no quería su dinero, solo saber quien era —Clark Hoggan, me he quedado con tu nombre y tu cara, si hablas con los inspectores o Bertrand te daré una golpiza peor, ¿entendido? Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, sí piensan en otra cosa como está van a terminar peor que Hoggan —solo jadeó, no parecía tener fuerzas para decir alguna palabra, y al darme vuelta no vi a ninguno de los cobardes que quisieron atacarme.

Necesitaba un cigarro, pero no era bueno fumar demasiado, no era mí intención hacerme adicto a esas cosas, pero sería bueno tener algo con que relajarse, me tomé unos minutos para poder estar mas tranquilo y relajado a la vez que veía como Hoggan movía su maltrecho cuerpo —. Hey, la cancha de de football está en camino recto después de pasar el gimnasio, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero cuídate de los deportistas, son unos idiotas.

—Casi todos aquí lo son así que no veo mucha diferencia.

Espero que a Hikaru no me mandase a una trampa, dudo que la planificase ella, pero podrían aprovecharse de su buena fe. Llegar no era algo tan complicado, en especial con los letreros marcando el camino, según dijo ella después de la clase de baile, cerca del manzano.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? —repetí un par de veces el saludo, sin ningún éxito, quizás solo me querían hacer perder el tiempo, solo habían idiotas musculosos en una cancha similar a la de Rugby. Aparte de ellos no había nada sospechoso, solo el manzano y unos arbustos —menuda mierda, venir aquí para nada —saqué la pistola y la empecé a mirar —al menos no todo fue en vano.

—Prepárate Matthew Hawkins —era una trampa preparada por… ¿un arbusto viviente?, no, solo era un tipo con camuflaje, que en estos momentos me estaba asfixiando con una llave al cuello. En ese instante tuve que soltar el arma por la sorpresa. La conciencia se me iba de a poco por la falta de aire, mientras escuchaba cómo las hojas su disfraz hacían ruido y me rozaban la garganta, debía actuar rápido o perder la conciencia.

Tuve el espacio suficiente para poder golpearle con el codo en el estomago, después de eso, su candado perdió fuerza. Retrocedí lo suficiente para alinear mi hombro bajo su garganta, cogí su nuca con ambas manos para luego impulsarme hacia adelante, caer de espaldas y hacer que él se llevase la mayor parte del daño al golpear con la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Con eso no solo me libere de su ataque si no que además lo había dejado con mucho dolor.

—Muy bien, que demonios pretendías con la emboscada, ¿cabrearme acaso? —recupere el aire y le pateé las costillas — ¿Quién te envío? O solo eres algún tonto que trata de medirse conmigo —recupere mi nueva arma y le apunte a la cara esperando respuesta.

—Espera, espera, no sigas —respiraba con dificultad ¿Quién no lo haría después de recibir eso? —Me llamo Yuusuke Hikari, quería comprobar que tan hábil eras. Sí los rumores eran o no ciertos —en esos momentos vio el cañón plateado que estaba frente su cara —y parece que son reales las cosas que dicen, ¿sabes que tienes en la mano?

—Una pistola de airsoft ¿no?

—No es solo una pistola de airsoft es una Silver Dragon hibrida, modificada, con empuñadura de combate, mira láser…

—Que quieres decir con hibrida.

—Que dispara proyectiles del mismo modo que lo hace las pistolas de verdad pero su funcionamiento y motor son eléctricos, conozco un tipo que tenia una así, y varios más a los que les gustaría tenerla.

—Muy bien, espero chico arbusto que tengas algo mejor que decir. Cosas sobre un arma de juguete y tratar de sorprenderme con una llave al cuello no son un buen inicio para un dialogo.

—La verdad sí, he escuchado muchas cosas de ti, y esas me dicen que tú, eres un combatiente nato, eres bueno luchando, estas en buena forma… hasta he escuchado que has hecho explosivos cronometrados —estaba perdiendo el interés y lo reflejaba en la mirada, ante esto el chico se apresuro a mostrarme algo que tenia oculto en los arbustos — ¿Qué te parece?, un rifle de precisión, también a airsoft, no es tan potente como uno real pero…

— ¿Podría llegar de aquí hasta el campo de juego? —lo interrumpí con la poca consideración que me quedaba para su persona.

— ¿Quieres dispararle a alguien?

— ¿y para que se quiere un arma que no dispara?, es como comprar juguetes y dejarlos empolvarse sobre una vitrina.

—Buen punto, ahora juguemos con ellos un rato, ¿sabes como usar uno de estos, verdad?

—Solo debo apuntar con la mira, presionar el gatillo y evitar golpearme con el arma — pero antes que Yuusuke pudiese decir algo, ya tenía mi objetivo fijado. Poco después de presionar el gatillo una porrista se sobaba un glúteo, segundos después, le dio una cachetada al jugador mas cercano creyendo que tuvo la culpa.

—Buen tiro Hawkins, ahora vámonos antes que nos culpen.

—Deja, divirtámonos un poco más —luego de eso me deje llevar, disparé en la cabeza en los dedos, en las piernas, mientras corrían de un lado al otro, ni siquiera a los de la banca los perdoné.

—OH mierda, Hawkins es tu culpa, nos han visto y ahora vienen por nosotros, tenemos que irnos ahora —tenía razón, pero por suerte a todos les dolía algo y nos daba una ligera ventaja sobre ellos.

— ¿Mí culpa?, pero si tú eras el que no paraba de gritar que nos fuésemos, de seguro eso los alerto, además… no puedes negar que fue gracioso cuando abofetearon a uno por creer que le tocó el culo a la porrista esa.

—No te lo niego Hawkins, eso fue divertido, ahora sígueme —por lo visto este tipo tenia algún plan de escape, al menos eso espero por que si no… es mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Corrimos por todos lados, despistamos a algunos en el gimnasio, en el taller de mecánica, por la biblioteca.

Cada vez quedaban menos, por desgracia todavía eran muchos como para combatir, y no tenía la menor idea de si Yuusuke me podría ser de utilidad.

—Deprisa, si llegamos al área de carga de la cafetería estaremos a salvo.

— ¿Piensas ganarles con alimentos descompuestos?

—No, usaremos camuflaje.

— ¿Camuflaje? Ahí solo hay cajas.

—Correcto Matt, solo hay cajas —y en cajas nos convertimos, tenía razón con la idea, quizás lo había subestimado, pero el camuflaje nos estaba siendo de utilidad. Ni siquiera se molestaron en revisar las cajas, solo dijeron que habíamos desaparecido y se fueron del lugar. Nos quedamos unos minutos más para estar seguros de que estaba despejado el camino, y salimos de nuestros escondites.

—Estamos a salvo.

—Nada mal, escucha, pertenezco al club de armas y tácticas de la escuela, si te interesa puedo hacer una vacante para un segundo miembro.

—Vale, me lo pensaré, de seguro voy a necesitar ayuda con el mantenimiento de esta cosa, y tú pareces saber bastante.

—Modestia aparte, las armas son mi gran pasión —se daba la vuelta para marcharse, pero parecía que aún debía decir algo más —. Una última cosa Hawkins anoté el número de tú teléfono, estoy seguro de que no serán los últimos disparos que hagamos juntos.

De este modo Yuusuke se fue y me quede un momento pensando las cosas, no era mala idea la de usar una caja como escondite y camuflaje, en un área poblada ¿Quién sospecharía de una caja de cartón? —Así que es una Silver Dragon –me puse a examinar los contornos y el cromo plateado del arma -no está nada de mal este juguete, tiene buen peso, mira láser y se ve bastante resistente en caso de tener que golpear con ella.

El resto del día fue pasando tranquilo, no hubieron mayores problemas, solo tocaban matemáticas, gramática y biología. En está ultima clase nos tocó un profesor chiflado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, no era demasiado viejo, pero si llevaba el cabello como Einstein y un ligero olor a chamuscado… como si algo le hubiese explotado, o algún experimento que salió mal.

O

—Matthew —tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Ya eran las nueve en punto según el despertador —Matthew soy Sídney, nos vimos el día que llegaste. Me pidieron que te pasase esto.

—Gracias…Síd –El chico con temor me paso una bolsa negra que envolvía un rectángulo.

—Me dijeron también, que cuando lo recibieses encendieses y apagases la luz tres veces, para estar segura de que habías recibido el paquete.

— ¿Segura?, espera Sídney —traté de ir tras él pero no tendría mayor sentido, tenía una fuerte sospecha de lo que era, y de quien me lo enviaba. Al quitar la bolsa negra lo vi, sano y salvo, Hikaru me había regresado el teléfono.

Tal como me pidió encendí y apague las luces, poco después el teléfono empezó a sonar, era un llamado de ella, por que el teléfono lo indicaba y porque salía su foto.

—_Matthew por favor, aún no digas nada solo… déjame expresarme: ___

_La verdad no tenia intenciones de devolverte el teléfono aún, solo creí que serias otro tipo como los muchos que hay en Highland, pensaba en dártelo en uno o dos días más, pero la verdad es, que no me caes mal, y viendo la asignación de compañeros… la verdad es, que nos sentamos juntos en muchas clases. Quiero que sepas que para mí no es fácil decirle algo a cualquiera aquí, soy… reservada para socializar_…

—…Bueno, ahora me gustaría que me escuchases un poco, sinceramente no sé que tan difícil que es para ti poder contarme esas cosas, pero de seguro es importante poder decirlo… y lo de ser compañeros, la verdad no suena nada mal, si quieres podríamos juntarnos a la hora de almuerzo o algo así.

— _¿Lo dices enserio?, suena bien, buenas noches… y gracias Matthew_.

—No hay nada que agradecer la verdad… —Había cortado el teléfono sin siquiera escucharme, la verdad era una chica bastante "reservada", y de seguro tampoco logra adaptarse a un lugar.

Píe de página.

Très bien: muy bien  
Monsieur: señor  
je petit: mi pequeña  
Derrière: trasero


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

-Beakman y los personajes del mundo de Beakman pertenecen a Columbia Pictures televisión.

-Final Fantasy y sus personajes y sus sagas pertenecen a Squaresoft

-Legend of zelda, Mario, Star Fox, y toda obra que lleve el logo de la compañía pertenece a Nintendo

**Capitulo 4: Mal humor**

La campana del segundo periodo había sonado, el profesor ordenaba sus documentos y los estudiantes hablaban ignorando al hombre frente a ellos.

—Bien clase, salvo algunos pequeños inconvenientes ha sido una buena clase, y por nada del mundo vuelvan a mezclar cloro y amoniaco, nos matarían a todos —aquel hombre empezó a reír como un demente, de cierto modo parecía estarlo, ese peinado en puntas, el acento, el que use zapatillas y bata de laboratorio verde. En verdad parecía un científico loco —recuerden que para la clase de biología de mañana diseccionaremos ranas —al decir esto lanzó una bola negra al piso y se esfumo ante el asombro de la clase en una cortina de humo.

—Hikaru… ¿tú crees que Beakman esté demente? Digo… se ve igual que los científicos locos de la tele y los libros —me había dado pereza la clase, tal ves fueron los vapores o porque no dormí bien, pero no estaba demasiado tolerante.

— ¿Quién sabe Matthew? ¿Has visto la mascota de la clase?

— ¿La rata Léster? ¿Desde cuando una rata tiene tornillos al cuello y puede ir a más de cuarenta kilómetros en su rueda? —despegué la cara del cuaderno y la mesa para ver a mi compañera de banco.

—Lo ves, cosas cómo esa sólo nos llevan a la conclusión obvia. Es un científico loco —ella lo decía con tanta seguridad que era difícil no estar de acuerdo con ella.

— ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer Hikaru?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sí te apetecía que al almuerzo tú y…

—Kusanagi-chan que bueno encontrarte. El club de anfitriones empezará a funcionar nuevamente y nos preguntábamos sí te gustaría ir al almuerzo a la ceremonia de apertura.

Ante nosotros dos tipos iguales de cara, gestos, y voz: Hablaban con la chica e interrumpieron lo que pensaba decir, vi a los chicos en estéreo, eran gemelos: mismo pelo castaño suave, mismos ojos oliva, misma chaqueta azul, que los diferenciaba del resto de los de la casa Croft, la misma… cara de idiotas.

—Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero antes de que llegasen, estábamos hablando de algo importante. Y por otro lado —me tomé un tiempo para poder decirlo con la peor intención posible —es muy poco cortés el interrumpir y ni siquiera presentarse.

Parecía que el comentario a los "principitos" no les cayó en gracia. Cómo si en realidad me importase si a ellos les caigo bien o no, no puedo aguantar, ni permitirle a nadie que me pasé a llevar.

—Claro, me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero primero debo resolver algunas cosas con el club de literatura —por lo visto nada de lo que dije importo, ellos estaban en su mundo, y al sonar el celular entré al mío.

— ¿Quién habla?

— _No nos conocemos, pero Yuusuke me dio tu número en caso de que las cosas se pusiesen feas_ —su voz se escuchaba agitada y con ruidos de fondo, algo como "atrápenlo" y "no lo dejen huir" — _verás, estoy huyendo de unos tipos, grasosos para ser mas específicos, me están tratando de extorsionar, pero como me niego a pagarles…_

—Muy bien, y tú quieres que yo…

— _Que les patees el culo, según Yuusuke tú eres un jodido hombre-ejercito_ —no pude evitar reírme ante tamaño apodo, cosa que alertó al resto del grupo — _por favor, eres mí única esperanza de salir ileso, te pagare, lo prometo_.

— ¿Por qué crees que te conviene pagarme a mí y no a ellos?

—Porque con una buena patada en el culo ellos no se va a meter conmigo de nuevo, ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato echo?

—Está bien, pero te lo digo, no te va a salir barato.

— _Estoy cerca del autobús abandonado, date prisa por favor, me llamo Buck_ —Luego de eso él chico cortó.

Me levante sin inmutarme, apagué el celular ignorando las risas y lo que hablaban, cogí la mochila con mis libros y salí al encuentro.

— ¿Pasó algo Matthew? —ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle a Hikaru, ni siquiera la miré, solo salí de la sala y del edificio principal.

Llamé varias veces a Buck para preguntarle cómo era él, o algún objeto en especial con el que lo pudiese identificar, pero no contestaba el teléfono, de seguro lo había apagado para que no lo encontrasen.

— ¿Hey de casualidad no has visto a un grupo de grasosos por aquí persiguiendo a un chico? —le pregunte a un chico con la camisa fuera del pantalón, que estaba jugando con los libros de un chico más pequeño —, hey, te hice una pregunta —pero el tipo seguía abusando del chico más débil que él, lo cogí del cuello y lo vi directamente a los ojos — ¡Si no dejas de hace idioteces en este minuto te voy a poner la cabeza a la altura del culo para que veas cómo te lo parto a patadas!, los has visto, ¿sí o no? —no tenia ánimos de soportar a nadie en estos momentos y parece que la amenaza había dado resultado.

—Ha pasado mucha gente, y además, está es una especie de frontera, desde el autobús hacia el taller, ya es terreno de los grasosos, si buscas a alguno, lo mas probable es que esté ahí.

—Bien, gracias —le quité los libros y se los devolví al chico, quien se escapó rápidamente, al igual que aquel que lo molestaba, por temor a que les pasase algo.

Ese es mi talón de Aquiles, a veces soy demasiado bruto para ciertas cosas. Pero con lo que pasó en la sala de química me venia como anillo al dedo, no solo tendría con quién desahogarme, si no qué también me pagarían por ello.

La entrada al "dominio de los grasoso" se encuentra a un lado del garaje de los autobuses, y cerca del autobús abandonado, por la misma entrada en la que me emboscaron, pero esta vez ya estaba más despejada, los escombros y desperdicios habían sido llevados a los lados. Varios de los presentes me estaban viendo feo, pero en este caso, sí las miradas matasen, ninguno de ellos seguiría en este mundo.

Por precaución en caso de desventaja numérica llevaría nuevamente un tubo de hierro en la mano. De la pistola no me separaba, de hecho la llevaba en el pantalón, cual pandillero moderno. Puede que no detengan a nadie de un solo tiro, pero en verdad duelen cuando dan en una zona suave.

Continué por los laberintos de basura solo para ver un callejón sin salida y a un chico gritando desde uno de los edificios.

— ¿¡Te llamas Buck!?

— Sí, soy yo, ¿eres Hawkins acaso?, por favor sácame de aquí, ellos volverán con la llave de la sala.

— ¿Y qué demonios haces ahí en primer lugar?

—Vine a buscar material para un proyecto de ciencias, ya sabes, por créditos extra

— ¿Créditos extra?, las clases solo empezaron hace unos días, que clase de maniático eres.

—No soy ningún maniático, solo soy… un chico aplicado.

—Vale… ¿tienes algún plan de escape?, o los dejo inconscientes y les quito la llave.

—El taller, cómo te dije esta cerrado, y por donde estás esta todo bloqueado, ¿ves alguna escalera cerca?

—Sí la hay, ¿no pensaras que me suba, y salté de un edificio al otro, verdad?

—Sí, la verdad eso mismo pensaba.

—Jodidos nerds, por que se meten en cosas cómo estas —solo me resigne, si no lo hacia de seguro le golpearían, más que ese hecho significaría que fracasaría en defenderlo, y por resultados como ese, no pagan.

Coloqué el tubo cómo si fuese una espada en el cinturón, inspiré hondo y empecé a subir a las escaleras. Yo no le temo a las alturas, el saltar de un edificio a otro es lo que me preocupa, quizás sea un solo piso, puede que me lastime una pierna, me rompa el cráneo, o simplemente no me pase nada si es que me caigo. La verdad no tengo intenciones de averiguarlo. Calculé la distancia y lancé el tubo al otro edificio, preparé los músculos, haciendo además un esfuerzo por recordar los consejos sobre salto largo.

—Vamos Matthew, tú puedes, lo vas a logras —Inspiré un tanto nervioso al mismo modo que me preparaba para correr y saltar.

—Por favor Hawkins, donde quiera que estés, date prisa, los escucho acercarse —Buck se notaba nervioso. Dejé todas las cosas a un lado y corrí hasta llegar a la cornisa. Sentí cierto temblor en las piernas al aterrizar en el edificio del taller, mi corazón palpitaba ante la emoción de saltar a varios metros sobre el suelo. Ya del otro lado abrí el tragaluz del edificio, cayendo con el tubo de hierro sobre una de las mesas.

—Lo de hacer entradas espectaculares no lo menciono Yuusuke —esa no fue una gran entrada Buck. Hubiese quedado más cool si atravesase el tragaluz con los cristales cayendo como una lluvia, y reflejando la luz del escaso sol.

—Qué va, esto no ha sido nada cool chico —al fin encontraba a Buck, era un chico con dientes enormes, el pelo cortado en forma de tazón y un skate prácticamente nuevo. Pero las cosas no estaban tan bien cómo esperaba ya que desde el otro lado abrían la puerta y varios chicos con chaqueta de cuero ingresaban al taller.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Matthew?

—Tú escóndete, yo me encargo de ellos —le había dicho eso con total seguridad, pero eran cuatro contra uno, la verdad está no era para nada una situación ventajosa, ni siquiera estar sobre una mesa me ayudaba ya que me rodearon, y me jalaban de las piernas para bajarme, por un rato estaba bien, al que se acercaba mucho le pisaba los dedos, y ante esto. O los sacaban o simplemente terminaban acariciándoselos para mitigar el dolor.

— ¡Agárrenlo! —fue lo que gritó uno de ellos que tenía una llave inglesa en la mano, mientras el grupo se ponía más agresivo y lograban hacerme caer de la mesa. Uno de ellos se me subió al pecho tratando de poder reducirme. Pero logré liberar mis brazos y presionarle fuertemente las arterias del cuello. Fue perdiendo el color rápidamente y cayó al piso casi sin fuerzas.

—Muy bien grasientos, ¿se creen muy rudos? Vengan por mí si tienen huevos —pero parece qué al final tenían razón, estos tipos son bastante maniacos, nada más me levante y los amenacé. Para que uno de ellos me sujetase los brazos desde atrás, y otro me viese como un saco de arena.

Y la verdad aquel tipo era bastante bajo, pero de que sabia golpear, lo sabía. Me ahogue durante un momento, porque el golpe al estomago me quito el aire, y el segundo golpe no dejo que me recuperase. Ante esto, él solo rió, se besó los puños y se preparaba a darme otro golpe con "supuesto" estilo.

—Esto te va a doler mucho mas a ti que a mí chico nuevo —solo seguía fanfarroneado, dándome tiempo para recuperarme y así patearle la ingle.

—Creo que a ti te ha dolido más que a mí.

—Maldito —eso fue lo que le escuche al tipo que me retenía, aproveche la conmoción y golpeé con la nuca su nariz, luché por zafarme sin muchos problemas, me di la vuelta para quedar frente al tipo que en estos momentos le sangraba la nariz. Le di un rodillazo en el estomago y recordé la maniobra que le hice a Yuusuke el día de ayer.

Él tipo bajó la guardia y colocó las manos en su estomago, en ese mismo segundo me di vuelta y coloque su cuello en mí hombro y me impulse hacia delante. Está vez no solo él se llevo el castigo, su compañero aún seguía con dolor al momento de caerle encima. La verdad, cada vez que hacía este ataque me gustaba más, es posible que incluso, lo dejase cómo parte de mi arsenal.

-Tú, el bufón que tiene al chico de los dientes de conejo. Suéltalo ahora, y vete con tus compañeros —pateé al que se seguía sobando las gónadas.

— ¿Y puedo saber quién lo ordena?

—Matthew Hawkins lo ordena.

—Ahora te vas a llamar cadáver —el grasoso que quedaba en pie dejo libre a Buck quién se refugio en un rincón. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una peineta y la pasó sobre su brillante cabellera negra.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de para quien trabajo?, trabajo para Vincent Hart, ¿tienes idea de lo que te va ha hacer cuando lo veamos?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a hacerte yo ahora? —me aburrí de su discurso, él había tomado nuevamente la llave inglesa y yo desenfundé mi pistola. Una serie de tiros rápidos y consecutivos lo dejaron adolorido y fuera de combate, por desgracia, también había vaciado el cargador de la pistola, los casquillos vacíos estaban regados por todo el piso y Buck aún no era capaz de reaccionar ante lo sucedido.

—Los golpeaste a todos.

—Ahora dime por que demonios estos idiotas te estaba persiguiendo.

—Esperaban que le pagase solo por coger material de desecho, ellos no tienen derecho, ¿lo sabias?

— ¿No?

—Claro que no, todas esas cosas las compran para el taller, es decir la administración lo paga con el dinero que cobran a nuestras familias, no hay razón para pagarles de nuevo.

—Vale, me queda claro —solo era un jodido tacaño —muévete, todavía seguimos en territorio hostil.

o

Es increíble, lo único que había hecho este tipo era pedir ayuda y ocultarse en el taller, pero al llegar a la biblioteca fue recibido por sus compañeros como si fuese un jodido héroe, Papadopulus y otros chicos se llevaron la caja con refacciones y demás cosas. Solo nos habíamos quedado Buck y yo frente a la biblioteca.

—Gracias Hawkins, de no ser por tu intervención me hubiesen golpeado y quitado todo el dinero que llevaba. Y como te lo prometí… —metió la mano a su cartera para sacar unos billetes —…aquí tienes, espero que 20 Zenis estén bien.

—Descuida, no hay problema —claro qué están bien, si consideras que ese es el valor de tu integridad física. Di la vuelta para marcharme cuando Buck me detuvo — ¿Qué sucede?

—Se me ha ocurrido algo, si puedes ayudar a mis compañeros del mismo modo que hoy, te regalo mi skate, como debes saber, nosotros no somos muy populares, y por lo general todos se están metiendo con nosotros.

—Si quieres lo haces, pero solo podrás revelar que alguien puede ayudarlos, no es que vaya a estar de mercenario para ustedes cuando se les de la gana, si quieren hacer negocio se puede arreglar después —cogí la patineta de todos modos —el cómo me puedan contactar te lo informare más adelante.

O

El resto de la mañana estuvo tranquilo, por un momento me olvide del incidente de la clase de química ya que Hikaru y yo no estábamos juntos, era una hora de estudios, pero de lo único era "estudiar" a las aves que migraban sobre el tejado

—Va a llover —pensé en voz alta al ver el cielo tornarse completamente negro de un momento a otro, pero quién sabe, puede que se pusiese a llover, o quizás simplemente estar nublado todo el día. La verdad me daba lo mismo, cerré los ojos y dejé que pasase el tiempo.

— ¿¡Eres el amigo de D-chan!? —un estruendo me sorprendió, una chica había gritado muy cerca mío sobre conocer a alguien.

— ¿Qué demonios es un D-chan? Y si lo fuese cual sería el problema —la vi perfectamente: cabello y ojos castaños, rostro finamente detallado, amplio busto, llevaba minifalda de cuadros verdes y negros, y una chaqueta azul, la verdad, en esta escuela cada quién se viste como quiere.

—Aya-nee, Aya-nee —esa voz aunque cansada y agitada la conocía… entonces está debía ser la hermana mayor, esa que todavía estudia.

—He escuchado muchas cosas de ti… Matthew Hawkins y la verdad no me agradan nada —la verdad si le caía bien o no, no era mi problema, por cómo iban las cosas mi humor combinaría perfectamente con el color del cielo.

—Davide, qué bueno que llegas, aquí tu querida hermana aún no se presenta y de no ser porque la he interrumpido me prohibiría acercarme a ti.

—Aya-nee, por favor tranquilízate, Matt no te lleves una mala impresión —ella logro zafarse de Davide que la jalaba del brazo y colocarse a centímetros de mi cara para hablarme.

—Calma Davide, solo déjame darle una advertencia —volvió a mirarme a los ojos con gesto supuestamente amenazador —escúchame bien, espero que no se te ocurra llevar a mi hermanito por malos pasos, ya que, de ser así me encargare de darte una paliza —la chica trataba de darme miedo, pero no era la primera persona que trataba de amenazarme, calmadamente saque un cigarro y lo prendí frente a su cara.

—Hazme el favor de quitarme los ojos de encima, y por ojos hablo de ese par de tetas enormes que te rebotan de un lado al otro —di una larga bocanada mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Aya-nee, por favor déjame solucionar esto a mi modo —Davide en esos momentos empujaba a su hermana por la puerta para evitar más altercados, mientras yo hacia aros con el humo del cigarro y escuchaba los gritos y protestas de la ofendida.

—Ne, Davide, necesito algo de ayuda.

—Psicológica, lo creo, acaso no sabes que mi hermana gano el primer lugar de artes marciales el año pasado.

—No ese tipo de ayuda. Gracias de todos modos, pero tampoco me importa que estudie o no artes marciales, no seria la primera karateka, judoka, lo que ella estudie. Me he cargado hasta Dan de tercer nivel.

— ¿Y como demonios lo haces? ¿Estudias algo en especial?

—No seas tonto, yo me forjé en la calle Davide, peleando cuatro o cinco veces con varias personas a la vez, todos los días, hay veces que incluso peleaba más.

— ¿Hablas en serio Matthew?, un día de estos vamos a tener que combatir, me agrada medirme con personas fuertes.

—Tal vez algún día pero ahora me interesa otra cosa. Necesito alguien que me diseñe una pagina Web, lo haría yo pero no tengo computador aquí, y comprar uno no figura a corto plazo.

—Si se trata de pornografía, o trafico de algo ilícito no te voy a ayudar.

—No es eso. Demonios ¿Por qué todos piensan que cada cosa que hago o digo tiene tintes criminales o corruptos? Han pasado muchas cosas para ser lo que soy Davide.

—Y bien, básicamente de que seria la pagina.

—Mi idea es crear un servicio, ya sea para transporte, recuperación y escolta, una pagina que esté conectada a mi Iphone, de ese modo me lleguen los mensajes pero no necesite contestarles el teléfono, no quiero que cualquiera tenga mi número —vi a Davide lleno de orgullo mientras reía.

—Amigo mío, no te preocupes, deja que Davide Natsume, lo haga —a pesar del tiempo que había pasado seguía un tanto resentido por los golpes, lo que se tradujo en un escupitajo con sangre cuando sonó la campana, mientras Davide se ufanaba de sus conocimientos de computación.

— ¿Entonces puedo contar contigo?

—Claro que sí, pero antes, ¿Qué significa lo de servicio de recuperación, transporte y escolta?

—Básicamente sería recuperar todo tipo de objetos perdidos o confiscados, llevar personas o cosas de un lado al otro, eso consistiría lo de transporte y escolta.

—Vale, comprendo la idea ¿pero para qué?

—Por la aventura, la emoción, y el dinero Davide, además, me esta molestando esa actitud que tiene la escuela de que el fuerte se come al débil y nadie hace nada —Davide parecía emocionado y sorprendido ante la segunda parte de mi respuesta, y también estaba hambriento ya que su estomago protestaba.

—Vamos a la cafetería antes de que se llene y no consigamos nada —intento disimuladamente hacer que me olvidase de sus ruidos intestinales.

—Ve tú, por el momento no tengo hambre Davide.

o

Y de esta manera el día casi acababa, luego de comer algo casi por obligación, debíamos cambiarnos de ropa ya que nos tocaba gimnasia. Curiosa materia, considerando el estado físico del profesor, una barriga prominente y por lo visto gran parte del cabello se le mudó a la espalda, además parecía que no cuidaba mucho su aseo personal ya que su camiseta estaba llena de manchas de mostaza, salsa y cosas así.

—Muy bien, las chicas que tengan clases de natación a la piscina, el resto trote suave por diez minutos como calentamiento. Hawkins, Hikari, Natsume, a buscar balones, hoy haremos un torneo de "quemados".

El calvo me tiro las llaves del almacén para ir con ambos. Cuando vi a Yuusuke como humano y no cómo un arbusto me causo gracia, claro, es más alto que nosotros dos, pero se ve más flaco cualquiera, algo contradictorio si tengo en mente que es el presidente del club de armas y tácticas de la escuela, debería tener una contextura de mayor musculatura.

—Hola Matthew, supe que ayudaste a Buck.

—Está loco, ponerse a ganar créditos extra nada más empezar el año… esos tipos son raros, o tienen los cables cruzados.

—Quizás Matt, pero gracias por ayudar a Buck, de seguro con eso nos podrán hacer un descuento en la tienda de su familia —el comentario de Yuusuke me pareció extraño.

— ¿Qué clase de tienda tiene la familia a de Buck?

—Pues… de patinetas y repuestos para estas, en la mañana lo vi montado sobre un skate con el escudo de armas de Hyrule, y luego supe que te la regalo.

—Espera Kakashi, tú quieres decir: la que tiene el fondo azul, la trifuerza en la nariz, el fénix rojo en el centro.

—Si, esa misma, por lo que se sabe es una de las mejores tablas del mercado, no solo por los diseños, son los materiales que la hacen una buena tabla.

—Entonces lo que me quieren decir qué no es solo un regalo inútil, ¿y que en verdad vale algo esa tabla?

—Creo que algo de trecientos cincuenta Zenis, o no Kakashi —Davide había vuelto a llamar de esa manera a Yuusuke.

— ¿Qué es un Kakashi?

—Es un personaje con el cual el fanático del té verde cree que me molesta, no tengo la culpa de que tenga el pelo blanco por culpa de las canas desde los doce años.

— ¿Por qué mejor no dejan de perder el tiempo y me ayudan con los balones?, además Yuusuke, necesito de tu ayuda con algo más. Descargué la pistola, necesito municiones, muchas de ellas, limpiadores, lubricante, y otra Silver Dragon como esta.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo caras que son Matt?, esas cosas te saldrían como mínimo ochocientos Zenis.

—Te doy mil, pero las cosas que lleguen mañana mismo, ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

—Señor, lo intentare señor —parece que el bono había motivado a Yuusuke, dinero la verdad no perdía mucho, aún no gastaba lo que me había enviado "ese hombre" y todavía tenia bastante de lo que logre sacarle sexto padrastro.

—Vamos Matthew, cierra bien el deposito, nosotros nos llevamos los balones

O

Perdimos. Así de fácil fue, de no haber terminado al lado de los del club de audiovisual y de ajedrez hubiese tenido mayores oportunidades, este tipo… Burton se emocionaba cada vez que veía como sus queridos deportistas le partían la cara con la pelota al pobre tipo que se le ponía en frente. Pero lo que más me molesto, fue que por lo mismo me puso a hacer veinte flexiones por cada idiota que lesionaba, nunca dijeron que no podía usar un saque de volleyball para partirle la cara o los huevos a algún futbolista. Juego a ganar, pero con refuerzos como estos no puedo hacer mucho.

—Muy bien, la clase ha finalizado, vayan a las duchas o váyanse, pero quiero el gimnasio libre en quince minutos —Burton sonó su silbato y la masa de estudiantes con pantalones azules y camisetas blancas escogía para donde ir, por la puerta o las escaleras abajo.

Ahora sí el cielo se mostraba amenazante, no podía aguantar mucho más antes de que empezase a caer el agua, me coloque la chaqueta y caminé lentamente pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado desde que llegue a esta escuela de locos.

— ¿No te vas a duchar? —una voz dulce y conocida me distrajo, no la veía desde la mañana cuando pasé de ella, e ignore lo que me dijo.

—No me gustan las duchas de los gimnasios —hice una pequeña pausa para ver sus inquisitivos ojos azules — ¿y tú por qué no estas en la ducha?

—Porque por lo general o me dan vuelta el bolso, me lo esconden, o Burton nos roba la ropa interior.

— ¿Te hacen eso? ¿Él hace eso? —la verdad lo ultimo me dejo perplejo

—Como mínimo: Ha espiado en las duchas, ha tomado fotos, hasta he escuchado que a algunas les ha metido mano.

—Y si ha hecho todas esas cosas ¿Cómo es que no le han denunciado?

— ¿Y crees que no lo intentamos? La última que lo hizo fue expulsada de Highland el año pasado. Al director Bertrand no le agrada que se hable mal de su personal.

—Pero no tiene problemas en expulsar alumnos —en esos momentos el agua empezó a caer con intensidad sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase.

— ¿Por… por qué de un momento a otro en la clase de química te molestaste y te fuiste?

—Me llamaron para algo importante.

—Me estas mintiendo, hay algo mas aparte de eso.

—No es algo que debas saber.

—Pero es algo que me involucra ¿verdad?

—En parte.

—Dímelo entonces —cómo poder decírselo, era algo que detestaba, y más aún el darle explicaciones a alguien a quien apenas conocía. Pero la verdad era que odiaba esos aislamientos que se producían cuando trataba de decir algo importante y se le prestaba atención a lo que otro decía.

—Toma, puede que la camiseta no se transparente como las camisas, pero aun así puedo ver bien el bikini que llevas debajo –tendió la mano para recibir con algo de vergüenza la chaqueta que le ofrecía y de ese modo evitar inconvenientes, ignorando el comentario cómo lo hacia con las gotas de lluvia.

— ¿Te olvidaste de la promesa de ayer?, te esperé en la cafetería a la hora de almuerzo —parecía algo molesta mientras se acomodaba la boina.

—No creí que fueses, ya sabes, por el asunto del club de anfitriones, de literatura, y esas cosas.

—Decidí no ir, la verdad no es lo mío, ese tipo de lugares… no son mucho de mi agrado.

—Entonces cómo te invitaron esos tipos.

—Me les he ido acercando porque me interesan… desde el ámbito psicológico claro.

—Qué me quieres decir Hikaru.

—Estoy investigando a los gemelos y su forma de ser, quiero saber que es lo real y que es lo que ocultan —se sonrojo y desvío la mirada —anda, dilo, piensas que soy rara ¿verdad?

—Cada uno sabe en que emplea su tiempo Hikaru, claro encuentro que no es un hobby común, pero tampoco le veo algo malo. Es decir mientras no les instales tornillos en el cuello y los hagas correr a más de cuarenta kilómetros por hora estarán bien —luego de eso la pena y la incertidumbre se le habían borrado y soltó una carcajada.

—Gracias Matthew, es curioso pero… no, déjalo otro día te lo digo mejor. Mañana tenemos clases juntos antes de almuerzo, así que esta vez no te me escaparas —puso su rostro muy cerca del mío y me tocó la punta de la nariz con los dedos —. Preparare bentos para mañana, espero que te gusten el arroz y el pescado Matthew.

—Sí —no podía negar que la cercanía no me afectaba y sentía que a pesar del agua que nos caía encima, no sentía frío, y el corazón latía con más fuerza —, me gusta, pero ¿Qué es un bento?

—Son cajas de almuerzo japonesas. Es cómo una lonchera, por lo general llevan arroz, pescado, vegetales encurtidos. No te preocupes, yo cocino bien, así que no hay nada que temer, solo confía en mí, y en que todo saldrá rico.

Nunca me di cuenta cómo habíamos logado llegar hasta la puerta del dormitorio femenino solo conversamos y caminamos sin rumbo a paso lento bajo la lluvia de un verano que nos decía adiós.

—Mañana te devuelvo la chaqueta limpia y planchada, y gracias por prestármela —se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta de madera.

—Nos vemos —ese fue un comentario muy poco inteligente, por el hecho de que la chica había cerrado la puerta antes de que lograr despedirme.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, no lo creí cuando lo escuche pero parece ser cierto. Matthew Hawkins, el ladrón y peleador, ha sucumbido ante la alumna modelo —al darme vuelta y ver quien era, resultaba ser Evan Daniels sosteniendo el paraguas como podía mientras aplaudía sarcásticamente —la verdad no sería algo tan descabellado, ya sabes… los opuestos, ying y yang, orden y caos, etcétera.

—Si solo has venido a tocarme los huevos, es mejor que te vayas —no me agradan que las cosas se malinterpreten y más aún en una situación cómo esta.

—Vale, no diré nada, pero necesito tu ayuda con una cosa.

— ¿Qué sería eso?

—Nos juntaremos con un amigo mío cerca del autobús abandonado, ahí hay algo que quiero enseñarte, ¿te apuntas o no?

—Vale.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Ser cool**

Seguí a Daniels desde el dormitorio de las chicas hasta el estacionamiento donde un tipo de pelo negro y el uniforme deportivo estaba haciendo flexiones.

—Bien Evan, más vale que sea algo bueno —la lluvia había cesado hace unos minutos, curiosamente desde qué me encontré con él.

—Matthew, te presento a Edward Díaz –El tipo dejo de hacer las flexiones, al igual que yo estaba empapado, su respiración se escuchaba agitada mientras vanidosamente enseñaba su musculatura –es un buen amigo mío, Matthew, comparte mi visión de futuro, es uno de los elegidos.

—Genial, entonces es un idiota, ¿no?—El comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia ya que trato de increparme y amenazaba con golpearme.

—Calma, calma Edward, no ves que solo está jugando contigo —Evan trataba de contenerlo y calmarlo.

—Por supuesto Edward, algo así cualquier idiota lo puede ver.

—Está bien, me voy a calmar —pero lo único que hizo fue lanzar golpes al aire muy cerca de mi cara para luego reír un poco —eres muy lento Hawkins, soy el relámpago, soy una fuerza natural, soy un imán para las chicas. Mira estos brazos, son dinamita pura, de ser una chica me enamoraría de mí.

—Edward me repites lo de los golpes cerca de mi cara, creo que hay algo que no entendí —pero nada más lanzo el primero, le sujete la muñeca, lo lancé al suelo de concreto y le aplique una palanca al brazo —quien lo diría, soy más rápido que un relámpago.

—Wow, genial tío, tienes que enseñarme un día de estos a hacer esa maniobra —Evan se reía, y yo de seguro hubiese hecho lo mismo, a este tipo le podían decir tonto en plena cara y no se inmutaba, le pegabas y solo quería que le enseñases el movimiento.

—Bien Evan, espero que no solo me hayas traído aquí solo para golpear a tu amigo –lo vi a la cara, no parecía ser un mal tipo después de todo —, sin ofender Ed.

Evan no dijo nada, solo nos hizo señas para que lo siguiésemos, subimos a lo que quedaba del autobús abandonado. Uno desde afuera no se da cuenta de lo que se oculta, todo se ve cerrado, pero al entrar y subir al autobús, se puede ver un pasaje secreto, que lleva a un erial de tierra dura, con bastante maleza, y un muro construido con placas de zinc, afuera de la improvisada puerta un cartel de "no molestar" para espantar a los curiosos.

—No sabía que teníamos un terreno baldío en la escuela.

—Aún hay muchas cosas que no sabes Matthew —pero al decirme eso Evan y Edward empezaron a lanzar piedras a la puerta de zinc.

—Pero qué demonios creen que hacen —escuchamos una voz que provenía desde dentro, no parecía muy a gusto con lo qué pasaba afuera, la verdad quien lo culparía, ¿acaso para lo único que me habían traído este par de idiotas era para reírnos de un indigente?

—Vamos Matthew, no seas cobarde, lanza algunas piedras, ¿crees acaso que ese vago nos va a hacer algo? —y así fue, un hombre bastante alto, movió aquella puerta, la vestimenta sucia, y el cabello enmarañado y un rancio olor corporal.

—Jodidos niños, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme, ¡los voy a matar! —desde los escombros y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, nos amenazó con un martillo de grandes proporciones —, les voy a partir la cabeza como si fuese una puta sandia.

Y ambos salieron corriendo de modo miserable y patético posible, por lo visto solo tienen huevos para atacar a alguien que no les puede responder, pero al enfrentarse a alguien, frente a frente las pelotas se les caen al suelo. Tiraron las piedras al suelo y corrieron como si el diablo los persiguiese, mientras el señor vago, qué aun sostenía el martillo entre las manos me veía de mala cara.

— ¿Qué demonios estas viendo? ¿Quieres morir acaso?

—Bien tipo rudo —me puse en posición de combate mirándolo con desafío —quieres un poco de mí, ataca de una vez, si crees tener huevos.

Yo no le atacaría cobardemente como ellos, si él pensaba eso estaba muy equivocado, no iba a dejarme intimidar por nadie, mucho menos alguien que solo amenaza. La gran ventaja de su martillo a dos manos, es que su arma tiene poca movilidad, solo puede atacar a los lados o hacia el frente con poca dificultad, pero un golpe vertical tomaba su tiempo y las posibilidades de fallarlo eran altas.

Y de eso modo lo hizo, levantó el martillo por sobre la cabeza para así tratar de impactarme, rodé hacia un lado y aprovechando mi movilidad; apoyé una mano en el piso, luego alternándola con la otra mano empecé a girar y a acercarme al vagabundo, en un descuido de su parte lo barrí usando mis piernas y la potencia del giro, logrando hacerlo caer y que soltase el arma.

—Viejo, escucha, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, si te parece bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí —pero él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Al quitarse la chaqueta pude ver su masa muscular: Aquella pose, ese cabello, los tatuajes en los brazos y aquellos ojos fieros, no había duda, yo sabía perfectamente quien era—. Tú… tu eres el "Rey leopardo", lo sé bien, esa poción es la misma que usas cuando peleas, recuerdo las dos veces que te he visto en mi vida, a los ocho y a los trece. Dios, no puedo olvidar aquella mirada y mucho menos el combate contra el "dragón de cobalto" en la jaula de bamboo.

—Suficiente platica, solo lárgate, y más vale que no le digas a nadie de mí.

—De un día a otro solo desapareciste, como si hubieses sido tragado por la tierra. ¿Cómo es posible que el más grande campeón de todos se fuese así como así?

—Ese no te incumbe, eso es algo privado, simplemente deseaba dejar toda esa vida a un lado, ya nada de eso tenia significado —Cada vez que atacaba se cansaba más rápido, seguramente el estar inactivo tantos años le había pasado la cuenta, aunque siguiese conservando parte de la musculatura que le había llevado a la fama.

—Te admiraba, siempre te vi como alguien noble, todo el mundo sabia que la federación estaba podrida hasta la medula, por eso mismo detuvieron a los antiguos dueños.

—Solo eres otro crío que no sabe de lo que habla, las razones por las que abandone todo son solo mías, no necesitas saberlas ni mucho menos conocerlas.

—Quizás… quizás tengas razón, pero yo también he tenido que soportar cosas pesadas, cada uno sabe lo que lleva en la espalda, pero… la admiración que te tenía hizo que quisiese seguir adelante… al menos por un tiempo. Al menos antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda

—¿De que hablas niño?

—Cómo tú mismo has dicho, eso no te incumbe, es algo privado —la verdad no pensaba contarle sobre los amoríos de mi padre, el divorcio, los seis nuevos esposos que se consiguió mi madre, mis líos con la justicia, la muerte de Sophie.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Matthew.

—Solo Matthew —la verdad el resto no lo necesitaba saber, supongo que al final venir aquí no fue nada más, qué una perdida de tiempo.

—Bien… Matthew, tienes buenos movimientos, tienes estilo, y mucho de mi estilo por lo que veo, aunque logré ver algunas artes marciales mezcladas. ¿Qué estilo practicas?

—Depende de la película que diesen en el cine, practicaba los ejercicios, el resto lo aprendí en las calles.

—Hagamos un trato Matthew: promete guardar el secreto, traerme unas colchonetas, y darme veinte Zenis.

—Te doy cincuenta, y te acicalas.

—Hecho. Empezamos mañana a la hora de almuerzo

—Cuando terminen las clases, a la hora de almuerzo tengo algo importante.

— ¿Una chica?

— ¿Cómo supiste?

—A tú edad es en lo único que se piensa. La clase empieza a las tres y media no tardes, ni falles.

—Tendré todo en orden a esa hora, de seguro en el gimnasio no extrañaran unas cuantas colchonetas. Pero ahora debo ir a cambiarme, la ropa mojada no le hace bien a nadie, por muy rudo que seas.

—Nos vemos cachorro, aprenderás movimientos de verdad, no solo lucha libre chico, de artes marciales, y de fuerzas especiales.

—Cómo digas.

o

—Entonces él nos ataco nada más acercarnos al autobús abandonado, con sus garras tomó a Matthew y lo arrastró bajo la carrocería, nosotros no podíamos dejarlo de ese modo, así que entramos y le dimos caza, cogimos unas piedras y se las lanzamos, pero por desgracia, con eso, él ni se inmuto, parecía que estaba hecho de acero o algo así —había llegado al salón principal de los chicos mientras Evans empezaba a narrar una historia totalmente opuesta a la realidad —, le decíamos que lo soltase, que lo dejase, pero nos amenazo con ese jodido martillo… él pobre Matthew, ¿Quién sabe cómo estará ahora?

—A decir verdad yo estoy bastante bien, si al menos la mitad de lo que dijeron fuese verdad… esperen creo que después de que supuestamente me capturaron dirían algo cómo… pero nos cagamos de miedo y huimos —las risas se hicieron generalizadas —Y antes de que pregunten, salí de ahí no gracias a la valiosa ayuda de mis compañeros, si lo logré, fue por mi habilidad en combate.

o

Nada como un baño caliente para poder quitarse todo el frío del cuerpo, solo espero no resfriarme. Era la primera vez desde que llegué aquí qué tenía la oportunidad de colocarme ropa de calle: zapatillas, pantalones cargos de color negro, y una camiseta manga larga con capucha color azul marino.

Al verme en el espejo me costo reconocerme, los últimos días solo he llevado el uniforme de colegio, y volver a mis prendas clásicas por un momento me desconcertó. Vi sobre la cama "el mago de las cerraduras" un juego de treinta y dos piezas de ganzúas, llaves y cuñas de distinto tipo. Hasta la fecha no ha existido puerta o cerradura que resista, incluso ni los autos estaban a salvo.

—Nueve y media —consulte el reloj mientras repasaba lo que debía hacer, no era un camino corto, y el riesgo de que me viesen sacando material de gimnasia era alto y aun me dolían los brazos por la cantidad de flexiones que debí hacer.

La noche estaba callada y tranquila, el cielo mostraba una luna semejante a una uña, decorada por las estrellas y algunas nubes que todavía quedaban, empecé a caminar disimuladamente, el toque de queda empezaría en más o menos una hora, así que tenia tiempo antes de que comenzasen a sospechar de verdad.

o

No resultó algo tan complicado, ni el llegar, ni el forzar la cerradura con las ganzúas, aunque a pasado más de un año esas habilidades no se pierden, pero algo curioso sucedió al ceder el candado, a lo lejos pude ver una figura que se metía a la piscina. Por lo visto esa noche no era el único que buscaba usar los materiales de gimnasia para su beneficio.

—Qué haga lo que quiera, si practica en la noche no es problema mío —dejé de prestar atención a la figura misteriosa, para empezar el gran robo de colchonetas. No existe un modo sigiloso de hacer esto, llevar una colchoneta a cuestas delata a cualquiera, así que debía ser rápido. Por la hora y el flujo de gente, lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlas y dejarlas bajo el autobús abandonado, pero antes que nada necesitaría tomar el tiempo entre ronda y ronda de los prefectos.

Mataría por un cigarro, fue lo único que pasaba por mi mente. Solo espero que ella no se meta en problemas por mi culpa, de no haber sido tan tonto como para dejar el encendedor y el único paquete de cigarros en la chaqueta de gimnasia no estaría en este problema. Pero era lo que correspondía, puede que no tenga grandes modales o poco me importe tratar bien a una chica, pero el sentido común me dictó que lo hiciese, casi como un acto reflejo, no lo dudé, no lo cuestione, solo le di mi chaqueta a una chica empapada.

Según mis cálculos, un inspector demora más o menos unos veinte minutos en dar la vuelta completa, siendo tres los que vi en este lapso debería moverme en un tiempo de cinco minutos máximo por cada colchoneta y dejarla bajo el autobús abandonado, la verdad creo que es algo difícil. Pero considerando el tiempo de ir y volver con una colchoneta en cada trayecto, y a eso, sumarle que cada viaje me agota un poco más, seguía teniendo probabilidades a mi favor. Y por hacer algo como esto el mismísimo "rey leopardo" me entrenaría

o

—Matthew, ¿aún por aquí?, es mejor que vayas a la cama, el toque de queda comenzara pronto y por lo general los inspectores tienden cazar a los obstinados —La mayor de las familia Natsume me había visto. Afortunadamente había logrado robar las cuatro colchonetas que necesitaba, el problema, es qué seguían debajo del autobús, si ella se acercaba demasiado podría verlas.

—Inspectora Natsume. Espero que no sea esa una propuesta indecente, ¿verdad? —lo bueno de esta mujer es que sabía en el tono en que decía las cosas, al escucharme lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a reír y luego verme con gesto protector.

—No abuses de tu buena suerte Matthew, no a todos los inspectores les caes así de bien. Y tampoco a todos los Natsume por lo que me entere —pero hay otras veces que esta mujer me da miedo, cómo demonios se entera tan rápido de todo lo que pasa.

—Yo por lo general trato a las personas del mismo modo en que me tratan, si su hermana tenía tantos problemas conmigo, perfectamente pudo haberlo dicho en buenas palabras.

—Bueno, la verdad es que por palabras de Davide ella no fue muy cortés, es más según escuche hasta te amenazó… y tu ni te has inmutado.

—No me he dejado intimidar, ni por sus palabras ni por su busto —demonios, que estaba haciendo, tenía que cerrar el candado y dejar todo ordenado para que no se enterasen de que habían robado material.

—Jugar al tipo rudo no sirve a veces…

—Claro, hay que escoger las peleas y esas cosas, ¿no? —espero no haber sonado demasiado nervioso al interrumpirla, la verdad esta mujer me ponía verdaderamente nervioso.

—Eso mismo. Y por favor, no vuelvas a robar cosas del depósito, a nosotros es a quien culpan después, y tratan de inútiles e ineficientes. Se quién vive detrás del autobús hable con él en la tarde y me dio una descripción tuya.

— ¿Qué te dijo de mi?

—Qué eres un tipo bastante rudo, pero a la vez, fuiste el único que sabia que estaba mal el tirar piedras, y sobre todo, eres el único que no ha salido cagándose en los pantalones al ver ese martillo que ocupa.

—Eres… alguien muy peculiar Maya Natsume.

—Debo estar bien informada, es mi deber, y para ti soy inspectora Natsume, que no se te olvide —Dio media vuelta, con intención de marcharse —Se rápido Matthew, has lo que debas hacer y vete a la cama.

No tenía intención de contrariar a la dama, esperé a que se fuese a hacer su ronda nuevamente y pasé las colchonetas de lado a lado, las acomode fuera del improvisado portón de zinc y fui al deposito, a cerrar bien y no dejar pistas sobre mi visita.

Llevaba la capucha puesta, eso me daría una pequeña ventaja por si alguien me trataba de agarrarme, tendría cómo mínimo un par de segundos para salir corriendo sin que me viesen el rostro. Pero aquella noche no era el único encapuchado que se aprovechaba de los recursos. Vi pasar rápidamente a la figura que se había metido a la piscina cuando yo forzaba el candado, pero un pequeño vistazo me corrigió, no era un él, era un ella quién usaba las instalaciones en la noche.

o  
—_Matthew, soy Yuusuke, tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es qué puedo conseguirte otra Silver Dragon, y las mejoras. La mala noticia es que tardaría un par de semanas en que lleguen al país. Otra cosa que no sé es ¿Cuánta munición quieres?, ¿estarían bien cien balas?_

—Agrégale otro cero a las balas, por el dinero no te preocupes puedo costearlo, quiero también que me consigas unos cinco cargadores y...

—_¿Qué otra cosa necesitas Matt?_

—Cómprame bombones, te los pago cuando me los pases, si son de los finos mejor aún.

—_¿Bombones? Tío, eres un ídolo, apenas llevamos una semana y ya piensas hacer la pregunta… y nada menos que con bombones finos, si quieres puedo conseguirte unas rosas también… pero tendrían un cargo extra._

— ¡No!, no es eso… estas equivocado —demonios, de seguro este idiota ha malinterpretado todo.

—_Claro, claro, no te preocupes, no he visto ni escuchado nada, nos vemos mañana agente especial Hawkins_

—Más vale que nadie se entere, porque de ser así puedes irte despidiendo de tu trasero Yuusuke.

—_Señor, lo comprendo, señor_

—Nos vemos mañana Kakashi —Corté la conversación antes de que lograse responderme algo. Estaba cerca del dormitorio cuando pude ver a un tipo vestido de grasoso lanzando huevos contra la vivienda.

—Maldito Hawkins, ¿quién demonios te crees? ¡Me has faltado el respeto sabias eso!

— ¿Y quien demonios te crees? Acaso eres algún tipo importante, o solo otro bocazas de mierda.

— ¿Preguntas quién soy?, más bien quién eres tú hombrecito.

—El que te va meter los huevos qué quedan en la caja, por el culo si no me respondes ahora mismo quién eres.

—Yo… soy el gran Vincent Hart —levantaba los brazos como si fuese una estrella o la gran maravilla, pero no tenia nada de especial, solo el cabello negro lleno de gomina y pecas por toda la cara, además del "casi-uniforme" que usan como grupo.

— ¿Y qué tienes de grande?, solo comandas un grupo de matones cobardes, este es mi territorio. Te lo pido por las buenas, deja los huevos y vete —Una pelea antes de acostarse, no suena mal, y lo mejor es que no hay ni grasos ni inspectores que me detengan

—Déjame adivinar, no te he visto antes, y eres bastante rudo, ojos verdes, cabello castaño. Eres Hopkins, ¿no es así?

—Se pronuncia Hawkins, Vinny, que no se te olvide —la verdad parecía molesto. Si intentaba algo, me lo cargaría a patadas, pero solo cogió la caja de huevos y cambio de dirección.

—Por ahora dejaremos las cosas hasta aquí… Hawkins. No veo el sentido a pelear en estos momentos.

— ¿Entonces por que no dejaste la caja de huevos en el suelo?

—Porque pienso convertir la casa Croft en una tortilla a la española.

—Si van a ser usados para eso, lanza uno por mí.

—Nos veremos Hawkins, más vale que te cuides la espalda

—Y que a ti no te vuelva a ver solo Hart, eso sería malo para tu salud —ninguno le daba la espalda al otro, nos teníamos desconfianza mutua, sabíamos que ante cualquier signo de agresión o debilidad nos lanzaríamos contra el otro sin mayor advertencia.

O

—_Muy bien Matthew, aquí están balas y los… chocolates que me pediste —Yuusuke me entregó una bolsa de papel con lo primero, y lo segundo envuelto en papel de regalo, mirándome picadamente. __—¿Qué pasa, tengo algo raro en la cara que me vez de ese modo? __—Nada, solo que me he sorprendido, no creí que fueses del tipo de personas que le regalarían chocolates a una chica para declararse —en ese momento se me ocurrieron tres cosas: esperar no estar rojo de vergüenza, convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta por el comentario o simplemente escapar del lugar. Por desgracia ninguna de las opciones me dejaba en buena posición. __—Y no lo soy, idiota, esto solo será el postre del día, aparte de eso soldado, no has escuchado nada, y no has visto nada, ¿Entendido? __—Señor, si señor, señor —Yuusuke hizo una pausa para recuperar la voz —. Mi amigo Redman desea conocerte Matthew __— ¿Y quién es el tal Redman? __—Mi amigo, el que te consiguió las cosas que tienes en las manos y las que llegaran en unas semanas. __—Eso lo hablamos después, ahora tengo que ir a clases. Búscame cuando terminen las clases, ahí te pago y veo cuando nos juntamos los tres, también hay cosas que me gustarían averiguar de él. __—Apuesto a que te terminan cayendo bien._

—Matthew, Matthew. Reacciona la clase termino —me incorporaba nuevamente, veía como los demás estudiantes se levantaban y salían de clases. Los últimos minutos los pasé recostado en el banco y recordado el intercambio de objetos con Yuusuke… y ahora al fin Hikaru y yo podríamos almorzar juntos.

— ¿Has preparado el almuerzo verdad?

—Sí, y hay un lugar al que me gustaría que fuésemos.

— ¿Dónde? ¿La cafetería, el patio, la azotea?

—Es un secreto Matthew, solo confía y sígueme —sus palabras me pusieron nervioso, no porque creyese que me llevaba a una trampa, si no, por el hecho de que seguramente los dos nos encontraríamos solos. La verdad si estábamos solos no era nada de malo, aunque no se me da muy bien el tratar con las chicas. En la mochila llevaba los chocolates, y unas latas de refresco, Y mantengo la curiosidad latente por saber que es lo que ha preparado de comer

—Ne, Hikaru donde vamos, ¿a la azotea? Ya hemos subido hasta el tercer piso y aquí no hay nada.

—Te equivocas Matthew, aquí hay muchas cosas en especial está —me mostró una puerta sin brillo, la única gracia que tenia era que decía "sala de música" —. Por lo general no la usan, así que vengo aquí cuando quiero estar sola, dormir la siesta sin que me molestes, o leer cuando hay mucho ruido en la biblioteca.

— ¿Y para qué tienes tu habitación entonces? —espero no haber sonado demasiado rudo, no era esa la intención. Ella en ese instante no dijo nada, solo saco una llave y abrió la puerta.

—La verdad es qué… el dormitorio nunca ha sido un refugio, cada vez que salgo dejo con llave, siempre me están robando cosas o haciéndome tira la ropa. A veces me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda e irme a vivir sola —la había cagado, no era mi intención de que se expresase de ese modo y mucho menos que le doliese recordar cosas así. Nunca he sido bueno tratando de consolar a las chicas. Cuando lo intentaba con Sophie terminaba decaído y era ella quien terminaba consolándome y abrazándome.

—Puede que esa sea la solución —me acerqué por detrás a ella y la apreté entre mis brazos, en un momento así no pensaba dejar que se escapase.

—Matthew… gracias. Pero no es necesario.

—No necesitas ocultarlo, déjate estar así por un rato —así lo hizo por unos instantes, al menos hasta que con sus manos separó las mias.

—Será mejor que entremos, podrían malinterpretar el gesto.

—Claro, de seguro no es bien visto que una alumna de buenas notas, sea vista con un vándalo —ella me vio con sus misteriosos y expresivos ojos azules, se liberó del abrazo y sonrío gentil y calidamente.

—No, la verdad de seguro afectaría a tu imagen de chico malo, el qué te vean con una alumna modelo —entró por la puerta y me sacó la lengua en tono de juego para que la siguiese dentro de la sala de música.

A pesar de qué dijo que la sala no era muy usada, estaba limpia, el aire no estaba viciado y se veía todo muy ordenado. Todo estaba cubierto de sabanas blancas pero eso no evitó que distinguiese la figura de un piano de cola, por un momento me dieron ganas de olvidarme de todo lo que había alrededor y tocar, tocar como lo hacia hace años atrás.

—Ven Matthew, siéntate —se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre una de las sabanas. De su mochila sacó una manta en la cual se sentó y abrió un par de cajas laqueadas y los palillos para comer.

— ¿Vamos a usar eso? —ella movió a un lado los mechones pelirrojos de su cara y quito las tapas, mostrando el contenido de distintos colores: naranjos, verdes, amarillos, rojos. Y al ver la comida tan bonita, bien preparada, y su buena disposición, me hacían sentir culpa por solo traer bebidas y una caja de bombones.

—El especial del día son rollos de sushi —se veía alegre. Me resultaba curioso poder ver ambas caras, la que aparenta ser una estudiante aplicada, maltratada por sus compañeros. Y aquella chica alegre y vivaz con gran habilidad culinaria y quien sabe qué más —. No será qué… — aquel rostro se transformó nuevamente, tenía en su cara, la misma expresión en los labios idéntica a la de los gatos antes de realizar alguna travesura—, tú no tienes idea de cómo utilizar los palillos para comer.

—Sí, no se usar los preciosos palillos para comer —me resultaba molesto qué me recalcasen algo que no sabia hacer —lamento no ser como los otakus en cosas como esta.

—No digas eso, otaku es una fea palabra. Creen que solo por venir o tener nombres japoneses nos hace ser samuráis, ninjas, geishas, mangakas u otakus —puede que lo que diga es cierto, pero no deja ser igual de cierto que su mochila, sus cuadernos y sus carpetas, tienen pegatinas de series japonesas, si no le gusta el termino simplemente le llamare por quien es, no veo necesidades para marginar a nadie, o ponerle apodos innecesarios.

—Bueno, lo lamento entonces, no quería que te sintieses ofendida —y por lo visto parecía muy orgullosa de su herencia.

De la mochila saque el par de latas, creo que había acertado en comprar Kero-cola, y lo mejor es que estaban heladas. Ella no me espero más tiempo y dirigió los palillos hacia un camarón apanado que estaba en una de las cajas. Imité patéticamente sus movimientos, no comprendía como lo hacia, y cuando lograba tomar algo, esté se caía nuevamente al plato.

—Ahora comprendo porque en Japón hay tantos suicidios… de seguro se vuelven locos tratando de comer con estas cosas —ella al escuchar esto soltó los palillos y comenzó a reír. Me agradaba que hiciese eso, por otro lado yo seguía ofuscado tratando de coger un trozo de salmón, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, fallaba. Los dejé a un lado y recurriría a un método más primitivo pero en verdad efectivo, iba a usar los dedos en vez de los palillos.

—Matthew, abre la boca y di A —me dio vergüenza, no se, si es por el hecho de que me ayudase a costa de mi orgullo, o porque una chica me estaba dando de comer en la boca, el juicio se me nublaba ante esto, y porque el salmón estaba delicioso.

—Gra…gracias Hikaru —traté de disimular lo mejor que podía, en ese instante no podía verla a la cara, pero son cosas que a veces no se controlan. Su rostro de mostraba ligeramente ruborizado de seguro ha podido leer mi mente o mi cara.

—No hay de qué. Ahora presta atención te voy a enseñar cómo usarlos correctamente. Toma el palillo con el dedo de en medio y lo dejas descansar en la curva entre el pulgar y el anular. A esté le llamaremos palillo interior, este permanece quieto, visualízalo como si fuese la parte superior de la mandíbula. Luego tomas el otro palillo entre el pulgar y el anular —vi como tomaba uno de los rollitos que parecía contener salmón y palta con tanta facilidad y naturalidad. Cómo no iba a ser natural en ella si de seguro lo llevaba haciendo toda la vida —más ciencia no tiene, y creo que con las explicaciones ya deberías hacerlo bien.

Pero no fue así, si no tuviese un rostro tan angelical empezaría a sospechar que solo me trajo para reírse de cómo usaba los palillos. Pero al verla a esos ojos azules, se emocionaba al ver cómo seguía sus pasos y ver como daban en realidad resultado, habían tantas cosas deliciosas, yo tenía mis dudas sobre el sushi al averiguar en qué consistía. Pero la mezcla de sabores y la textura de los alimentos lo hacían algo maravilloso.

—Abre la boca y di A —quería compensar el gesto de Hikaru de hace un rato, y por lo visto ella no tenia muchos motivos para dudar. Dejó los palillos a un lado, abrió la boca y cerro los ojos esperando algo. Me he tentado al verla así, es como para robarle un beso… pero ella no es cómo las demás chicas. Por como reacciona parece un pequeño felino, si hago un movimiento incorrecto ella no me lo perdonara y se alejara.

—Malo, solo estas jugando conmigo.

—Disculpa, es solo que me distraje pensando en algo —claro, pero si le decía en lo que pensaba de seguro algo me diría, en situaciones así era mejor proceder con total cautela. La chica me agrada, no puedo evitarlo, es una de las pocas personas que no porta mascara aquí.

Es curioso, cómo solo un almuerzo puede dar pie para conocer mejor a alguien, entre bocado y bocado he ido, pudiendo conocer más de ella, sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, las cosas que le agradan. Pero era obvio que entre todas las cosas le gusta el anime y por sobre todo, el manga, leer y escribir son sus grandes pasiones. Es por eso que se ha ganado la molestia de varios individuos, en especial de la líder de las porristas.

—Hikaru —inspire relajadamente, y dejé los palillos a un lado—, me siento en deuda por las molestias que te has tomado…

—Pero Matthew, no ha sido ninguna molestia, yo… —la interrumpí, no quería que lo tomase a mal, pero primero quería terminar lo que tenia en mente.

—Así que voy a dar un concierto solo para ti —parecía no entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Arranqué la manta que cubría al lustroso piano de cola. Me senté en el banquillo mientras empezaba a recordar la posición de las notas y lo que pretendía tocar —. Sonata para piano tres, Opus número cinco.

Es cierto, no tuve el comienzo más glorioso de todos, falle varias notas y no toque algunas con la suficiente presión, si trataba de impresionar a la chica no lo estaba logrando en ese momento. Pero con los segundos fui recuperando la confianza y los recuerdos, aquellas horas de práctica volvían a la mente y de pronto no necesitaba ver el teclado, podía tocar sin la necesidad de ver la posición de cada tecla. Me gire para verla, totalmente relajada al escuchar las notas. Al parecer le gustaba lo que escuchaba, solo salio del trance musical para acomodarse la boina. Ahora qué pienso, siempre tiene la cabeza cubierta, jamás se ha quitado la boina de la cabeza.

Es curioso, después de tantos años, parecía mentira que abandonase las lecciones en algún momento. Conservaba, no, había mejorado mi habilidad y mis reflejos, y por lo visto se notaba, no solo toqué para ella música clásica, algunas canciones de jazz, y una que otra adaptación de temas modernos llevados al piano. Lo único que nos saco de nuestro estado fue aquel timbre que nos llamaba a la ultima clase del día, era una lastima, en verdad me lo estaba pasando bien, se sentía bien volver a tocar para alguien nuevamente.

—Gracias Matthew, eso fue muy bonito. No imaginaba que fueses del tipo de personas que saben tocar piano.

—Hikaru, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi —dije con orgullo y misterio mientras ella guardaba los implementos del almuerzo, y se colocaba nuevamente la chaqueta —es una desgracia que haya acabado el tiempo del almuerzo —le entregué la caja de bombones aun envueltos en papel de regalo —toma, esto como una muestra de mi aprecio Hikaru —dijo que no era necesario, que no debía haberme molestado. Pero la verdad, es que no fue ninguna molestia el hacer esto.

O

Llegamos ambos a la sala de historia y ciencias sociales, algo atrasados, pero por suerte el profesor aun no había hecho acto de presencia, al entrar juntos y viéndonos todos los demás, desde sus puestos, empezaron a sacar rumores y a hablar a nuestras espaldas. Nos sentamos al lado de la ventana mientras Davide me preguntaba donde demonios me había metido a la hora de almuerzo, creo que tenía algunas dudas sobre la página, y haciendo preguntas incomodas.

—Davide, escucha, me caes, empiezo a considerarte un amigo, pero por favor, no me digas que te ha dado celos, el vernos entras juntos a la sala.

— ¡¿Celos, pero que demonios has creído que soy, animal?! —su expresión era maravillosa, no hay cosas mas divertida que poder dejar a un amigo sin defensa ante un cuestionamiento así. De poder seguir lo hubiese molestado más, pero la puerta se abrió y un sombrero de cuero café empezó a rodar hacia la mesa del profesor.

—Lo lamento clase, llegué hoy a New Heaven y me he perdido —escuchamos la voz del propietario del sombrero: un tipo de mediana edad, con cabello y ojos castaños llegaba a la sala —soy el profesor Jones y seré su profesor de historia y ciencias sociales —aquel hombre dejaba el sombrero y su chaqueta negra en el perchero y de su bolso sacaba un pequeño objeto brillante —. Hagamos un juego clase, quiero ver quien es capaz de resolver la pequeña trivia de historia: está es una moneda antigua, pertenece a una civilización de Asia. Esa será su pista inicial.

Todos lo veían intrigados con la pequeña y reluciente moneda de oro, esperando a ver que decía.

—Quien es capaz de contarme que acontecimiento sucedió y donde sucedió en marzo de mil novecientos setenta y cuatro —todos estaban nublados, nadie tenia idea de que hablaba y comenzaban a decir cosas al azar, y la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera tenían que ver con ese año o con historia— ¿nadie?, porque no tratas, sí, tú el que esta sentado al lado de la pelirroja, ¿Hawkins, cierto?

—En ese año… fue cuando descubrieron el ejército de terracota del emperador Qin, ¿no es así?

—Felicidades chico —me lanzo la moneda de oro como recompensa —te has ganado un trozo de historia. Ahora clase, saquen sus libros de texto y comencemos la lección. Davide Natsume, por favor empieza desde el primer capitulo.

— ¿Cómo demonios lo supiste Matt?

—Además del piano Hikaru, se me da muy bien la historia, creo que es la única materia en la cual podría pasar sin tener que estudiar una sola hoja.

—Y además del piano y la historia ¿qué se te da bien?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo —el almuerzo me había dado sueño. La verdad es que yo siempre estoy con sueño y bostece escondido detrás del libro de historia —, me encerrarían por la mayoría de las cosas que e hecho, creado, destruido o explotado.

—Vamos Matthew, dime, sé que no eres tan malo como dices que eres, o como dicen que eres —pero no pensaba decirle nada, la quería dejar con la duda. Solo me hice el dormido y me refugie tras el libro, de seguro al profesor Jones no le importaría una siesta en su clase.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Combate en espacios cerrados**

Disclaimer  
-Indiana Jones y los personajes de su franquicia pertenecen a George Lucas  
- Lara Croft pertenece a Eidos Interactive

Algo sentía en la cabeza, una sensación agradable mientras podía sentir el calor del sol. Había despertado, pero no tenía ganas de abrir aun los ojos, era una sensación tan cómoda y agradable, la brisa cerca de mi oreja, el sol calido, las caricias en el pelo.

¿Caricias en el pelo?, eso me saco del trance de relajación. Aunque me gustaba eso, no sabia que demonios había pasado, lo único que recuerdo es que me quedé dormido poco después de iniciar la clase. ¿Será acaso Hikaru quien me ha estado haciendo cariño?.

— ¿Hikaru, me puedes decir que estas haciendo?

—Disculpa ¿te desperté?, o acaso no te gustó lo que hice

—No, no es eso —la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho—, solo quiero saber por qué lo has hecho.

—La verdad solo lo hice porque estamos los dos solos en la sala de clases —me sorprendió lo que dijo, levante la cabeza, y vi todos los lados del salon, sin encontrar a nadie tal cómo ella había dicho —y la verdad, te veias tan tranquilo y relajado. Muy distinto a la cara de poker que normalmente tienes, por eso mismo no podía dejarte solo, me parecia que necesitabas que alguien te cuidase.

—Gracias por quedarte aquí Hikaru

—Ha sido un placer Matthew.

—Matt, dime Matt —es curioso, al decirle eso sus lavios volvieron a tomar la forma de los de un gato, por lo visto la idea le gustaba, y practicaba el nombre en silencio.

—Bueno Matthe… Matt, no todos han tenido compasión de ti porque te has quedado dormido, al profesor Jones la idea no le ha gustado y como te has dormido durante toda la clase, me pidió que al despertar te dijese que te va a hacer un examen sorpresa, te va a estar esperando en la sala de maestros. Y dijo que si huías te reprobaría.

—Así que o voy, o voy

—Correcto Matt —parece que el llamarme por el diminutivo de mi nombre no le incomodaba, es más, parecía haberse acostumbrado rápidamente —¿Por qué no estudias algo?

—Eso no importa mucho ahora, daría lo mismo si me demoro en llegar un minuto qué una hora, será mejor encararlo, y cumplir con los demás compromisos —me levante junto a Hikaru, cogimos nuestros bolsos y salíamos por la puerta.

— ¿Qué clase de compromisos tienes Matt?

—Le prometí a Davide Natsume que iríamos a espiar a las chicas del club de natación.

—Estas mintiendo, se te nota en la cara, y además, hoy tienen cerrada la piscina para hacerle mantenimiento.

—Pues, si no crees en lo que digo, no puedo contarte los verdaderos motivos, hay algunas cosas que prefiero mantener en secreto. ¿Comprendes eso, verdad?, no es nada personal.

—Sí Matt, lo comprendo, aún así me molesta qué no confíes en mí.

—El gran problema Hikaru, es que soy desconfiado, todo el mundo tiene secretos, de seguro tú también los tienes, no es algo de lo que haya que avergonzarse. Todos los tenemos, y todos somos capaces de mentir… y por otro lado, me cuesta confiar en la gente, hay muchas cosas que me impiden socializar. Pero aun así, y no sé cómo demonios lo has logrado, pero me resulta fácil poder hablar contigo —el comentario la hizo sonrojar, parece que ella en verdad confía en mí, espero no cagarla. Se ve que es una buena chica, aunque sea bastante curiosa.

—Gracias Matt, se nota que eres una buena persona —maldición que no digas esas cosas, puede qué todo lo que trato de lograr se desmorone por tus gentiles palabras pelirroja.

—Hikaru compréndelo, no soy un buen tipo —llegamos al área de los casilleros y nos topamos frente al mío, forcé la cerradura, más que nada para no perder la costumbre, qué por no saberme la combinación, dentro tenia las cajas con municiones y los cargadores llenos qué me había traído Yuusuke. Introduje uno dentro de la Silver Dragon y automáticamente se cargó la primera bala —. Bien Yuusuke, como van las cosas puede que hoy nos veamos para hacer más negocios.

—No hablaras de Yuusuke Hikari verdad, ¿ese otaku de las armas?.

—Creía que el termino otaku era ofensivo, y qué solo se usaba para los que veían anime —guardé la pistola en la pretina del pantalón, y los cargadores en los distintos bolsillos del uniforme.

—Un otaku es un fan obsesivo, son esos tipos que le dan mala fama a cualquier persona que se junta con ellos o a la actividad que les gusta.

— ¿No te parece un comentario un poco extremo?, además no creo que sea tan raro. Es un poco loco, pero quien no lo esta en esta escuela.

—Sí, pero…

— ¿Al menos lo conoces?, ¿has hablado con él? —la encare y estaba a escasos centímetros de su pálido rostro que poco a poco iba tomando más color.

—Quizás el chico no esta mal como yo creo, pero hay algo que me preocupa, en el dormitorio de las chicas se rumorea que te han visto junto a Evan Daniels y Edward Díaz.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Sí. Matt por favor, hazme caso, no te juntes con ese tipo, siempre me ha dado mala espina, es una mala persona, y no le da remordimientos serlo, ese tipo esta mal, y por lo general los que están cerca de el… —la interrumpí con gesto cariñoso, acaricié su cabeza a pesar de su boina para darle seguridad.

—Escucha Hikaru, yo no soy de los que tienen miedo, por lo general, soy de los que lo dan —le dije con orgullo y confianza para que no se preocupase —si intenta algo raro, será lo ultimo que intente.

—Matt, tú no das miedo, al menos a mi no.

—Eso es porque me conoces hace unos días.

—Pero aún así no he necesitado mucho tiempo para saber que en el fondo eres una buena persona.

—Y por otro lado, no has tenido motivos para temerme, no me has visto hacer ni nada malo ni ver cuando me enfrento a alguien. Eres una chica buena Hikaru, aléjate de mí, ahora que tienes oportunidad, después puede que no tengas el valor de hacerlo o qué simplemente no puedas —pero ella se negó, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, su rostro lo decía todo.

—Puedo leerte como un libro abierto Matt, necesitas alguien confiable de tu lado, y yo confío mucho en ti —movía su mano delante mío como si tratase de hipnotizarme y hacerme creer en sus palabras.

Pero aquello me había dado una idea, me aleje unos pasos y la empecé a ver detenidamente, aquellas zapatillas blancas, las medias blancas, la falda a cuadros rojos y negros, la chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta los muslos…

—Matt, ¿se puede saber que haces? —pero no era el momento de responderle, aún seguía "leyéndola": la camisa blanca, la corbata de lazo roja. Es curioso, es la primera vez que veo esos pendientes verdes, no sabía que le gustasen las joyas. Y para finalizar la eterna boina roja sobre el cabello de color aún mas fuerte y oscuro.

Bien, había logrado el primer objetivo, ahora solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer. La tomé de los hombros y la fui rotando lentamente. La vestimenta no cambiaba pero si la vista. Y a decir verdad esta era la primera vez que la veía de esta manera, y debo decir qué me ha agradado lo que he visto.

—Perdona, me desconcentre hojeando el prologo y el epilogo de un buen libro —me lanzó un gesto de falsa reprimenda mientras se cubría el pecho por instinto.

—Será mejor no perder más el tiempo, a ti te van a ejecutar y yo debo ir al club de literatura —antes de marcharse se dio media vuelta y sonrío alegremente —Ganbatte Matt-kun.

—Nos vemos, alumna modelo —ya había empezado con sus palabras japonesas, lo peor es quedar como ignorante de no saber que fue lo que dijo

—Cuídate modelo criminal —es una chica divertida, y la verdad una de las personas con quien más tiempo paso, sin contar a Yuusuke y Davide, pero es qué de un modo u otro, terminamos sentados al lado del otro en casi todas las clases.

O

En las paredes cercanas a la cafetería veía a Buck pegando afiches y a deportistas al otro lado del pasillo haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Metiéndote en problemas nuevamente Buck?

—No Matthew, en unas semana serán las elecciones para ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, nosotros estamos apoyando a nuestro querido candidato Ernest Hadley —me pasó un volante donde salía un tipo muy parecido a el, cabello en forma de tazón, de color negro, pecas debajo de sus gruesos lentes, y el chaleco verde típico del club de astronomía… y de los nerd.

— Déjame adivinar, solo le importan las ciencias, se enfrenta contra un deportista, tan popular como idiota, para creer que así las chicas le van a amar, los chicos envidiar, y lograr que no le den todo el dinero este año a los musculosos, ¿no es así?

—Co… cómo has pensado algo así.

— ¿Qué pasa, acaso me he equivocado?

—No, lo que me da miedo, es cómo has acertado —típico, otro gusano con delirios de grandeza que tratara de refugiarse tras un titulo sin valor ni respeto para sus compañeros, y la otra opción es otro tipo de idiota —Matthew, necesitaremos ayuda.

— ¿Y a mí qué?, tengo otras cosas de las cuales hacerme cargo —lo ignoré, no era mi intención mezclarme en asuntos de política, si había un tipo de personas que detestaba eran los miembros de los consejos estudiantiles, tan falsos y complacientes, mientras les fueses útil te tratan como rey, pero al acabar todas las tareas, para ellos eres el peor de los parias.

Dejé al chico y sus carteles para dirigirme a la sala de profesores.

—Hola. Profesor Jones, ¿me mando a llamar no es así?

—AH, Matthew, que bueno que has despertado, saca un lápiz y siéntate aquí, tienes una hora para hacer la prueba.

—Profesor Jones, ¡Profesor Jones! —una voz femenina y alterada nos distrajo, por instinto roté a ver de quién era. Pero por desgracia no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para poder frenarla.

Me embistió y caí amortiguándola. Solo sentí algo suave, qué se amoldaba perfectamente en mis manos, al apretar suavemente con ambas manos escuche un gemido, esto no pintaba bien para mí por ningún lado, reconocía perfectamente la textura y la forma aún con los ojos cerrados.

Y de todos modos no podía sacar las manos. Este es un sentimiento autodestructivo, se siente tan bien el apretarlas ligeramente y masajearlas, lo peor es que solo escuchaba ligeros jadeos, ni gritos y bofetadas, y mis manos entendían esto como una señal de pista libre. Me va a matar, no hay duda de eso.

—Querida Lara, podrías dejar de distraer a Matthew. Matthew si piensas llegar más lejos, al menos deberías de llevarla al cine o a comer antes, o por lo menos haberle preguntado su nombre —nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue incomodo, no dijo nada, solo cogió sus anteojos redondos, se estiró y arreglo la apretada camiseta que llevaba y unos shorts igual de apretados.

Está bien que le guste la ropa apretada, pero tampoco debe de exagerar, si parece que cosieron la ropa con ella dentro… aunque no puedo negar lo placentero de aquel momento tan tenso.

—Vamos Lara, no te enfades con el chico, es tú culpa por venir corriendo, sabes muy bien que no se debe correr en los pasillos cerrados, principalmente porque te puedes caer y hacer tropezar a otros… y lo de ahora creo que sería un caso aislado —la asistente del profesor trajo los documentos para luego marcharse a toda velocidad, ignorando la advertencia que le dieron.

—Perdón, estoy buscando a la señorita Dubois —una nueva chica llegaba a la sala de profesores mientras trataba de recuperarme.

—La señorita Dubois tuvo que atender algo urgente, pero ha dejado sus cosas aquí, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte…

—Moe, Moe Habana —la chica llevaba zapatillas verdes y negras, la misma falda que Hikaru, una camiseta verde con un corazón púrpura bastante ceñida al cuerpo — ¿eres Matthew verdad?, estoy reclutando gente para el baile de bienvenida, el evento será a fin de mes ¿Te apuntas? Por favor — me veía con aquellos ojos castaños de cachorrito y ese cabello corto que oscilaba de un lado al otro esperando, una respuesta.

—Me lo pensare, nosotros… estamos en química, biología, historia, y artes ¿verdad?

—Genial, si te decides o mejor aún, si puedes convencer a más gente hazlo por favor, estamos faltos de personal —luego de decir eso dejo unas hojas en el puesto de la profesora Dubois y abandono la sala.

—Bien Matthew, será mejor iniciar de una vez la prueba antes de pase… algún otro incidente.

—Profesor, gracias, de no ser por lo que dijo, de seguro estaría muerto —le dije con honestidad y alivio.

—En efecto, Lara puede tener un carácter bastante fuerte.

— ¿Y de donde la conoce profesor?

—Ella está haciendo su pasantía, es su último año de arqueología.

—Pero, el dar clases de historia en una secundaria no tiene mucho que ver con buscar reliquias o artesanías de alguna civilización.

—Cierto, pero se necesita la supervisión de un profesor en la pasantía, y ella siempre me ha seguido, es como decirlo…

— ¿Su sombra?

—Mi tumor, Matthew —parece que a final de cuentas, él la conocía bien pero aún, así no parecía llevarse una buena impresión de su alumna —ahora, a lo que nos hemos juntado Matthew —parecía un tanto contento al enseñarme el examen. Observaba las preguntas con preocupación y nerviosismo.

—Profesor la verdad es que esto supera mis conocimientos, estas preguntas…

— ¿Qué pasa, acaso son muy difíciles?

—En parte, ya que son de exámenes universitarios, ningún libro de texto de secundaria tiene este tipo de conocimientos, recuerdo haber visto algo en un libro hace tiempo que hablaba de cosas similares a estas —Jones dejó caer sobre el escritorio una serie de gruesos libros.

—Entonces felicidades, a ti te voy a evaluar como un alumno de universidad —creo que había herido su ego al ganarle la moneda.

—Profesor, si la moneda es tan importante, se la devuelvo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra!, se te ve en los ojos, si te dormiste es solo por el hecho de que la clase para ti va muy lenta, te haré exámenes libres junto a trabajos prácticos, no admitiré, ni excusas, ni fallas de terceros, harás lo que debes y presentaras los trabajos responsablemente.

—Dígame la verdad honestamente, ¿se esta vengando de algo qué le hice en esta vida o las anteriores?

—Para nada, solo ayudo a un alumno bastante listo a que se aplique, todos los profesores han tomado sus precauciones contigo, y he visto tus notas antes entrar a esta escuela.

— ¿Conociendo al enemigo?

—Armándome de conocimiento, espero Matthew que en la clase del martes permanezcas despierto, y estos libros son los de este mes, ya te iré dando los trabajos y evaluaciones —cuando dijo eso, algunos de los volantes que dejó Moe sobre el escritorio de la profesora cayeron al piso, al recogerlos y ver que decían me enteraba de su candidatura a la presidencia, y lo que proponía me agradaba. Pero de seguro no tenía muchos adeptos.

—Supongo que siempre puede existir un tercer partido además de los deportistas y los nerds ¿no lo crees Matthew? —veré el modo de logre a la presidencia, no se ve mala chica. He visto que muchos desvían la mirada cuando pasó cerca de ellos o los veo. Pero Moe me pidió sin dudar que le ayudase.

— ¿Y que vas hacer chico?

—Hacer y pensar muchas cosas profesor, gracias por los libros.

—Matthew, una última cosa. Los libros… cuídalos, son de la biblioteca de la universidad, y si les pasa algo tendré que hacerme responsable.

O

—Con más fuerza Matthew, más rápido, aún tienes demasiado tiempo que recuperar.

—Pero si le dije qué…

—No importan las razones, pase lo que pase tienes un entrenamiento que cumplir, ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos, ¿no es así?

Tenía razón, eran las seis de la tarde y aunque ya llevábamos más de una hora haciendo ejercicios. La verdad la tarde se me había ido de manera bastante rápida pero no menos divertida. El qué Hikaru se quedase cuidándome el sueño a la par que me hacia cariño en la cabeza, los distintos episodios surgidos en la sala de profesores: El conocer a la asistente del profesor, la oferta de Moe, el saber que quiere ingresar a la arena política.

Pero por sobre todo lo que más miedo me causo, fue que el profesor Jones quiere hacerme clases a un nivel al que ni los cerebritos de la escuela se imaginan. Puede que esté libre de ir por lo general, salvo a entregar trabajos o para hacer exámenes.

—Sin distracciones Matthew, más rápido, más fuerte. Esto no será un campo de juegos, ahora seguimos con abdominales deja las flexiones —ya estaba oscureciendo, el ejercicio ha sido más duro de lo que he creído, hemos hecho bastantes cosas y parece que aun quedan algunas más —vamos Matthew, de seguro estas conciente de que todo esto no es más que el inicio, solo he hecho estas cosas para probar tú resistencia y musculatura. Te doy crédito chico, aunque no estas en ningún club de seguro estas en mejor condición que ellos, ¿entrenas?

—Todos los días… lo que pasa es que uno de los padrastros que tuve era infante de marina, era un tipo cargado al entrenamiento y a la disciplina, me enseño bastantes cosas: disciplina, lealtad, honor aunque no lo crea. Y sobre todo como atacar donde atacar y en que lugares atacar.

— ¿Entonces era un buen tipo?

—Era un hijo de puta, engreído y odioso, pero aún así no niego que no aprendiese las cosas que decía.

— ¿Y qué le paso?

—Un francotirador en una misión de la ONU.

—Lo lamento.

—Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, los músculos están bastante calientes cómo para sentarse a hablar del pasado.

—Y tú papá.

—Por favor, esta va a ser la única cosa que le voy a pedir… pero ese es un tema tabú, no quiero ni hablar, ni saber de ese hombre —ese era un tema sepultado, mientras mas lejos se mantuviese mejor, no quería verlo o saber de él. Nos había hecho mucho daño cuando éramos familia… o a lo que queda de ella.

—Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar del pasado, estamos para vivir el presente. Pero dime una ultima cosa ¿te enseño algún movimiento de combate militar?

—Muchos, en especial a defenderme de alguien armado, y como usar ciertas armas en un combate… Close Quarter Combat le llaman los militares a eso.

—CQC nada mal, has tenido suerte, se supone que ningún civil debería saber esas cosas.

—Quizás, pero gracias a eso he podido salir vivo de muchas luchas.

Nos colocamos frente a frente, este era un combate de práctica, pero no por eso dejaba de ser real, después de todo, la gracia es esa, combatir de verdad. Nos veíamos directamente, moviéndonos en círculos para buscar algún punto débil o el instante en que el otro perdiese la concentración.

—Muy lento Matthew, se supone que no debes de pensar las cosas, tienen que ser movimientos instintivos, anticiparte al ataque contrario —claro todas aquellas eran cosas que impresionaban a cualquiera, pero uno no es capaz de retener mucho cualquier enseñanza tumbado en el piso con la cabeza dando vueltas —esfuérzate más, o voy a seguir tumbándote al piso.

—Demonios, ¿cuando logró eso, cuando lo hizo? lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba parado y al abrir los ojos vi el cielo y la cabeza me daba vueltas —me levanté sin mayores problemas, con el orgullo mas herido que el cuerpo pero sin ninguna intención de rendirme.

—Vamos, esto se está poniendo entretenido, lo estoy volviendo a sentir Matthew, en el mundo no hay nada que me haga bombear tanta sangre al cuerpo como un buen combate —Al decir esas cosas sentí que era la oportunidad, me le acerqué y lo finte por un lado, di un giro para quedar detrás de él y aproveché el momento para golpearle con el codo en el riñón derecho y hacer que perdiese momentáneamente la concentración. Se giró con el brazo extendido intentando golpearme, pero lo detuve, lo agarre de la muñeca y lo tiré pesadamente al suelo con una llave de judo.

—Eres… bastante bueno —apuntó con los índices para caer nuevamente al suelo —la clase de hoy ha terminado, te espero mañana y los demás días a las tres y media, evita llegar tarde por favor.

—Vale, mismo lugar misma hora —de seguro no quería reconocerlo y mucho menos decirlo ante mí, pero no estaba en tan buena forma como cuando luchaba, está más lento y sus reflejos no eran los de antes… el "Rey Leopardo" que conocía esta solo en mi mente es un recuerdo, y esté es solo una mera sombra, pero estoy seguro de que él es el verdadero, sin importar su estado.

Veamos viernes en la tarde, momentáneamente no necesito preocuparme de los libros. Podría ir a ver a Hikaru, aunque las actividades de su club terminaron hace un buen rato, y de seguro, al menos por lo que puedo suponer, no tendría muchos deseos de estar en su cuarto a esta hora.

Por otro lado me queda Davide, que poco he hablado con ese maniaco en los últimos días, es un buen chico, a diferencia mía de seguro está haciendo algo que no infrinja las normas.

—Saludos humano —me saludo aquel chico… Papadopulus si mal no recuerdo, con su característico perfume de "me he hecho en los pantalones".

—Hola, a ti te recuerdo, me has ayudado en los últimos días ¿crees poder hacerlo una vez más?

—OH Dios, un matón me habla para pedirme algo más que dinero esto lo debe de saber mi psicólogo.

—Puedes contarle lo que quieras después Anistofenes. Pero ahora concéntrate en esta simple pregunta ¿Has visto a Davide Natsume?

— ¿Al amo del calabozo?, creo que hoy tenía sesión con los jugadores de Faerun no pude ir por que tenia que hacer algo.

—A… ¿amo del calabozo?

—Es la persona que lleva a cargo las partidas, aquel que controla el destino de los guerreros, e impone gestas épicas con tesoros brillantes y…

—Suficiente, entiendo la idea, gracias por todo Anistofenes.

—Por nada Matthew, si hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar.

—De hecho lo hay. ¿Dónde es que se reúnen?

—En la tienda "El nido del Fénix", queda en el área residencial de New Heaven, subes por Arlintong hasta llegar al bulevar Lex, en el número quinientos diez encontraras la tienda.  
Poco después el chico se retiro, pero un grupo de matones conocidos lo rodearon y empezaron a amenazarlo.

— ¿Por qué no se van a su puta casa?, ¿no hay algo más divertido que molestar a los nerds? —las palabras causaron sorpresa, a todos ellos los había golpeado en días anteriores, y sabían que el número no era una ventaja, solo lo empujaron y se fueron al dormitorios de los chicos, Papadopulus se recompuso si salio corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Vale, entonces no puedo contar con Davide, ahora debe de estar con sus amigos friáis jugando a algo raro, creo que solo me queda ir a ver a Yuusuke y saldar las deudas.

—Bien Yuusuke, he logrado hacer un espacio en mi apretada agenda.

—_Vaya, pero si es el soldado solitario. Me alegro Matthew, supe que tuviste un encuentro en la tarde con el profesor Jones, según se dice en los pasillos te iba a hacer un examen por quedarte dormido_

—Nimiedades Yuusuke, al final no paso nada con la prueba, pero si estoy jodido, poco menos piensa evaluarme como en la universidad, tengo en mi habitación tres libros con más de cuatrocientas páginas cada uno, y por lo que dijo, esos solo son para este mes.

—_¿Para el mes? Dios, estas jodido amigo_

—Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso, creo que solo lo hizo por que le gané la moneda, de seguro no le gustó encontrar alguien que supiese en la clase. Pero, la verdad eso no tiene importancia en estos momentos, todavía quieres que me junte con tu amigo.

—_¿Con Redman?, claro, estoy con él ahora, estamos en el centro, en un edificio de ladrillo rojo entre Stein y Granger, pero eso si, toca la puerta de atrás_

—Vale, nos vemos ahí.

Al llegar al edificio algo me dio desconfianza, todo estaba demasiado callado, no habían luces en el edificio, no pasaba gente por la calle, y de ves en cuando tenia esa desagradable sensación de estar siendo vigilado por alguien.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? —golpeé varias veces la puerta de acero, al poco rato volví a repetir el acto al no sentir respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí? —una tenue luz amarilla salio de un pequeño rectángulo donde un par de ojos negros me vigilaban.

—Yuusuke me dijo que viniera aquí

— ¿Yuusuke, aquí no hay ningún Yuusuke? Será mejor que te largues blanquito —luego de eso volví a quedar en la penumbra, el tipo cerró aquel rectángulo por donde veía hacia la calle sin decir mas palabras.

—Vengo a ver a Redman también.

— ¿Y qué demonios puedes tener tú con Redman?

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa, abre la puta puerta o la vuelo! —ante la acción el tipo cerró nuevamente el rectángulo y al fin abrió la puerta. Piel oscura, rapado, de camiseta sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones cafés.

—No pareces poli —Claro que no parezco poli, idiota, aún estoy estudiando —, ¿Cómo conoces a Redman?

—No lo conozco, Yuusuke me hablo de él y quería que nos reuniésemos cuanto antes —era un pasillo largo, con moho en las paredes y goteras que caían al suelo, la luz parpadeaba y a veces quedaba todo en oscuridad –que… agradable lugar para vivir.

—Muy bien copo de nieve, las manos detrás de la nuca y no hagas ruido —el tipo sacó un arma y me apuntó un tanto dubitativo.

—Tío, estás mal —me di la vuelta y empezaba a cumplir lo que pedía mientras que volvía a exigir que pusiese las manos detrás de la nuca —al menos, si pretendes amenazarme, deberías quitarle el seguro al arma.

— ¿Qué?, ¿el seguro del arma? —y en el instante que se descuidó para ver la palanca al lado de la corredera del arma, le di con el codo en la traquea, mientras que con la mano izquierda agarraba el cañón del arma, lo estiraba para atrás y hacia arriba para sacar la corredera, el resorte y la bala que tenia dentro. Hasta que la armen cómo se debe, está arma no volverá a disparar.

—Gracias por ser tan idiota —Él aún seguía tratando de recuperarse del codazo a la traquea, cuando le di un codazo a la mandíbula, un golpe al estomago para luego lanzarlo al suelo. Después de eso escuche a la gente alarmada —ahora se bueno y no hagas nada estúpido —tuve suerte al revisarle el cuerpo encontré un cuchillo en su chaqueta. Los paso se acercaban rápidamente.

Recordé una de las maniobras de CQC que había aprendido, le coloqué la rodilla en el codo y la otra rodilla haciendo presión en las costillas, lo vi rápidamente para asegurarme de que no fuese alguna tontera, coloqué el cuchillo por el lado que no tiene filo cerca de su garganta y con la mano derecha sostenía y apuntaba la Silver Dragon.

—Soy Matthew Hawkins, un amigo mío me dijo que viniera a ver a un tal Redman y el pendejo que estaba en la puerta esta a un paso de despedirse de su negro trasero. Yuusuke, si estas ahí dime que demonios estás pasando aquí ¿o es acaso qué así recibes a los amigos?

De ambos lados del final del corredor varias sombras se empiezan a mover, algunas armadas, otras preparadas para pelear yo no abandonada mi posición de ataque, pero si cambie de posición el filo del cuchillo que ahora sí, amenazaba su garganta

—Ahora se buenito y no te muevas si aprecias tú vida… ¿tú nombre?

—Johnny

—Bien Johnny, ahora quédate tranquilo y de seguro ninguno de los dos será lastimado… más.

—Matthew ¿eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo idiota, se supone que me estabas esperando ¿no?, entonces por que demonios este idiota me apunta con un arma.

—Por el hecho de que algo le falla en la cabeza. No es un mal tipo, pero cree que la política de dispara primero y pregunta después es la mejor que existe —El comentario venia de un tipo detrás de Yuusuke, Piel oscura, camiseta ancha con mangas azules y torso blanco junto con pantalones de mezclilla —. CQC ¿eres un soldado acaso?

—No, pero el que me lo enseño lo era.

— ¿Y ese quién fue?

— ¿Quieres hacer negocios o escuchar la historia de mi vida? Escucha, vine a pagarles lo de las armas, y a ver si lográbamos hacer algún negocio, pero si solo quieren preguntar quien soy, o tratar de meterme un tiro, será mejor que me vaya.

—Cuida lo que dices, la de Johnny no es la única arma aquí.

—Quizás, pero… me lo cargué sin necesidad de disparar.

—Oye —el comentario no le cayó en gracia a Johnny quien volvió a soltar un grito al presionar fuerte contra su codo.

—Directo e incisivo, me agrada tu amigo Yuusuke, veamos a donde nos lleva esto.

—Vale Redman. Matthew por favor deja a Johnny y sígueme.

Dejé el cuchillo en el suelo y avance con precaución, mientras Yuusuke me decía que no tuviese miedo ni desconfiase, pero eso resultaba muy difícil cuando un idiota te apunta con un arma, logre o no su objetivo.

Subí al segundo piso, donde el ambiente ya se hacia algo mas grato, muebles, plantas en las esquinas, alfombra de pared a pared, y al fondo habían gran cantidad de cajas negras.

—Yuusuke, hoy me he enterado de que van a empezar las campañas electorales, como siempre se enfrentan cerebro contra músculo, pero a decir verdad, en uno u otro sentido son idiotas.

—Cual es el punto de lo que tratas de decir

—Qué apoyemos a un tercer candidato, esta chica —le mostré el volante que tenia —se llama Moe Habana, y mira lo que propone. Claro, no es que tengamos carta blanca para hacer lo que queramos pero de seguro nos ira mejor que apoyando a cualquiera de los dos.

—Acaso quieres tomar el control de la escuela

—No, eso seria demasiado trabajo, solo quiero estar tranquilo y hacer las cosas que me dan la gana, voy a hablar con Natsume a ver si se une, ¿Qué dices? Estas dentro o fuera.

—Aún no estoy seguro Matthew, dame tiempo para pensarlo.

—Te daré una semana, creo que es bastante tiempo, para ti y para mí.

O

Estuvimos hablando junto a Redman durante bastante rato, hablamos de varias cosas muy ajenas a lo que en verdad vine tratar, pero aun así, ha sido interesante. Aunque la primera impresión fue desfavorable, Yuusuke tenía razón este tipo… Redman, a pesar de todo parecía un buen tipo.

—Creo Matthew, qué no hay nada más que hablar por ahora, la verdad lo de las elecciones no se me había pasado por la cabeza, siempre lo vi como un concurso de popularidad.

—Y eso es a fin de cuentas Yuusuke, pero lo importante es cómo podemos aprovecharnos de la situación, no digo qué con Moe podamos hacer lo que queramos cómo te dije antes, pero creo que es una mejor opción que los músculos o el cerebro.

—Claro, quieres llevar al corazón a la presidencia.

—Corazón… suena bien como clave —vi el reloj y ya eran más de las once, no importa lo que hiciese ya había pasado del toque de queda y si alguno de los inspectores me sorprendía pasaría el fin de semana cortando el pasto —. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya… ha sido una experiencia interesante, puede que nos veamos nuevamente Redman, Yuusuke, nos veremos.

—Te voy a estar vigilando blanquito —Johnny trataba de amenizarme pero solo con gruñirle el tipo se asustó, creo que lo único de grandioso que posee es su boca.

—Nos vemos, aún tengo cosas que solucionar.

O

Es una suerte de que Highland cuente con un servicio de autobuses que recorran la ciudad a todas horas, de ese modo no importa donde este, me subo al autobús amarillo y quedo frente a la entrada principal del internado, y lo mejor de todo es que no pago un solo Zeni, me senté detrás de conductor mientras recorríamos la ciudad, por lo que dijo estaríamos frente a la puerta de Highland mas o menos en diez minutos

—_Chico, soy Redman, Yuusuke me dio tu número, espero que eso no sea un problema para ti. En fin, para lo que te llamaba era para decirte que si necesitas algún tipo de mercancía, o algún arma de airsoft me llames, puedo conseguirte las cosas más rápido que los clientes normales_

— ¿A qué te refieres con clientes normales?

— _¿Acaso no viste el frente del edificio? Tengo una tienda de armas y accesorios para Airsoft, ya sabes "todo para el jugador y el guerrillero urbano", y lo mas probable es que también necesite de tus servicios, ¿tenemos un trato?/e __—Solo mantén a tu perro loco a raya y esteremos bien __—iMe caes bien, tienes estilo, y tienes agallas Hawkins. Nos mantendremos en contacto_ —los amigos de Yuusuke son raros, no puedo decir que sean criminales o malas personas, yo menos que nadie puedo juzgar a alguien por ser así.

—Chico, reacciona, única parada: internado Highland. Bájate rápido que quiero terminar mi turno de una vez.

—Vale, no necesita ladrar, gracias por el viaje.

Tan rápido como me bajé, cerró la puerta y pisó a fondo el acelerador, de seguro algo importante tendría que hacer, o alguien importante a quién ver mientras yo volvía a ingresar por el portal que definía las reglas de la sociedad y las de Highland.

Frente a mí esta la división del camino, hacia el frente tenía el edificio principal, a la izquierda el dormitorio de los chicos, y a la derecha… el lugar al que debo ingresar ahora mismo.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Sigilo**

—Creo que es hora de ver el dormitorio de las chicas —si analizo la situación, tengo una ventaja por sobre los inspectores, al llevar linternas se delatan, ya que puedo ver la luz y percatarme de su posición, mientras ellos no me vean, no hay problemas. ¿ Pero qué es lo que quiero lograr arriesgándome al entrar al dormitorio de las chicas?, ¿acaso es solo por mi encendedor y los cigarros que seguían en posición de Hikaru? Si no lo he olvidado, por lo que dijo Davide siempre hay una ventana abierta que lleva al entretecho del dormitorio de las chicas.

Evadí el control de los perros del sistema refugiándome en los arbustos y manteniendo al mínimo la respiración mientras pasaban. También el consejo de Yuusuke me fue útil, camuflarme en una caja me ahorro bastantes problemas. Solo debía quedarme quieto cuando uno de ellos pasaba cerca de mí y no hacer ruidos, todo para poder llegar a uno de los lados del dormitorio femenino.

El corazón me palpitaba, estaba nervioso, pero no era por miedo o temor, la verdad sentía curiosidad y ansiedad de ver que encontraría, es como si esto fuese la entrada a una tumba real, a un templo lleno de trampas, lo típico en las películas de arqueólogos. Al deshacerme de la caja de cartón y ver hacia arriba lograba ver el sendero verde de vegetación, aquella enredadera cuidadosamente tratada y aquel firme soporte de madera por el cual de seguro, más de alguno ha usado para subir.

—Quién no se sacrifica, no gana —revisé la resistencia de la "escalera" antes de disponerme a subir, no seria agradable que esto se rompiese y cayese al vacio sin cumplir la meta. ¿Tanto vale el ingresar como intruso al dormitorio femenino?, ¿tanto vale el arriesgarse de este modo? ¿No era más fácil entrar por la puerta aún con el riesgo de que la vigilante me pudiese sorprender? La verdad en el minuto no pensaba en las respuestas, y tampoco las tenía, solo en lo que tenía al frente y a lo que llegaría.

Pero tenía un gran problema más grande, aún que escalar al enredadera. ¿Cuál era la habitación de Hikaru? Me detuve a pensar en eso mientras me instalaba en el entretecho. Al verlo de un lado al otro no se veía que tuviese algo raro, estaba decorado como cualquier ático: cajas y cajas apiladas, basura acumulada, trastos olvidados e inútiles, y mucho, mucho polvo.

Las escaleras estaban iluminadas y se escuchan pasos acercándose, solo esperaba que no quisiesen subir, si no, estaba jodido. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la escalera y vi a una mujer mayor que revisabas las habitaciones de las chicas, de seguro ella era la inspectora encargada de que tipos como yo, no estuviese husmeando por aquí, me recosté en el suelo y protegí mi cara con los brazos para evitar que la viesen fácilmente, mientras mas obscuro pueda ser mi rostro, menos posibilidades de que me vea, así lo hacen los osos polares.

La mujer bajó las escaleras y esperé un par de minutos para asegurarme de que no volviese súbitamente, respire profundamente para calmarme, no había ruido en el corredor. Esta era mi oportunidad de bajar y ver la habitación de Hikaru, por suerte no me fue difícil dar con la puerta indicada —que fortuna que las chicas tengan en su puerta un cartelito que diga quién duerme en cada habitación —, cuando me pare en frente de la puerta correcta vi un pequeño gato de madera con su nombre tallado.

—Hikaru —susurre tan despacio como golpeaba la puerta, esperé unos segundos y no obtuve respuesta, lo intenté una segunda vez y la impaciencia me hizo entrar de una vez

—Ma…Matt ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí!? —la había tomado por sorpresa, y por desgracia no pudo acallar su voz… esto no tenía buena pinta para mí — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —parecía estar más consiente de lo que pasaría si me descubrían, no solo estaría en serios problemas yo, si no que también se vería afectada en esto.

— ¿Qué sucede… creí que te gustaba que pasásemos tiempo juntos? —creo que no supo cómo tomar esto, ya que al decirlo bajo, se ha sonrojado levemente mientras seguía frotándose la toalla contra su cabello.

— ¿A que has venido Matt? — ¿esperaba verte en ropa intima?, ¡no!, ¿quería ver si querías salir conmigo?, ¿NO?... demonios, que decir para que no me produzca una mala imagen con ella.

—Para ser honesto no tengo idea, solo sabía que debía venir a tu cuarto.

—Espera… no trataras de…

— ¿Tratar qué?

—Por un instante, cuando abriste la puerta creí que serias _aquel que no debe ser nombrado_

— ¿Aquel que no debe ser nombrado? — ¿Quién demonios era? Y que hacia para ganarse ese apodo. Hikaru se sentaba sobre el cubrecama floreado, mientras seguía secándose el pelo

—Sí, hablo de Burton el de educación física

— ¿El cerdo con peluquín? —vi incrédulo a la chica de pijama de seda azul — ¿acaso también viene a acosarlas aquí? —se dio la vuelta y pude ver aquel cuervo bordado en dorado en su espalda. Ahora que me detengo a ver los bordes a lo largo de todo el pijama son dorados también.

—…dos blusas y tres pares de… ¿me estas escuchando?

—Lo lamento, me distraje viendo tus estampados, ¿me decías?

—Que entre la ropa que me ha robado esta un par de medias, una minifalda, un sujetador, dos blusas y tres pares de…

—Por favor, no sigas —la interrumpí enérgicamente, sabia que diría a continuación pero era demasiado saber que les robara las bragas de este modo.

— ¿Quién diría que te fuese a incomodar lo que estaba diciendo? —me vio con ese rostro felino que he visto bastante en las ultimas horas—después de todo, en la tarde y ahora, no me has quitado los ojos de encima Matthew.

—Veras… —la verdad no se como demonios contestarle eso sin tener que decirle algo comprometedor o algo que me dejase como un idiota —por respeto prefiero callar —traté de no ver aquellos ojos azules expresivos.

—Nya. No seas tan serio, solo jugaba contigo.

—No hables tan fuerte, ¿se te olvida que esta no es una zona segura para mí? —seguía manteniendo su rostro felino, de seguro alguna travesura había pensado… las chicas calladas cómo ella son de las peores.

—Entonces… si grito per-ver-ti-do, ¿te van a castigar no es así?

—Claro, y para evitar eso prefiero tirarme del segundo piso.

—Yo… no, espera. Solo estaba jugando, no hay para que llegar a esos extremos —luego de eso ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada al lado mío, cuando la vi, estaba con la cabeza gacha, cómo si algo le hubiese dolido —te harías daño Matt.

—Entonces simplemente no grites que estoy aquí —acaricie suavemente su espalda mientras temblaba ligeramente, de seguro se sorprendió de lo que había hecho pero poco a poco se relajó mientras acariciaba de vez en cuando el estampado dorado de su espalda.

—De… detente por favor, es demasiado relajante, nya —su voz era calmada. Al cumplir su petición volvió a moverse y del cajón de su velador sacó el encendedor los cigarros y un empaque rojo con vistosos colores y letras —quiero que pruebes esto —me ofreció una varita de color castaño claro como las masas y por el otro lado tenia una sustancia de color rosa y brillante y un aroma bastante perceptible — se llaman pockys, y son una de las golosinas más deliciosas del mundo.

— ¿De verdad? —vi con incredulidad lo que me ofrecía —solo parece una varita con glaseado

—Son japoneses, hay de muchos sabores pero estos son con sabor a frutilla —miraba el glaseado rosa deduciendo a lo que sabían —puede que sean un tanto duros, comparados con los demás snacks de Midgar pero no dejan de ser ricos.

—Pero no deja de ser una varita con glaseado.

— ¡Solo comete el maldito dulce!

—Hikaru —tocaron a la puerta un par de veces —¿está todo bien? —mierda, de seguro era la inspectora. Demonios, ¿por qué tenias que gritar Hikaru?

— ¿Qué hacemos Matt? — ¿y me lo preguntas a mí?, tú eres la que grita y seré yo al que castiguen por estar aquí y más todavía por la hora que es —deprisa, metete al ropero.

No protesté ni dije nada, solo entré tan rápido como pude y me quede callado. Solo espero que Hikaru sea buena mintiendo, de otro modo ambos estaremos en problemas… mi reino por una bomba de humo, cuando termine esto voy a tener que entrar a la sala de química y fabricar pólvora.

—Señorita Kusanagi, que sea fin de semana no es excusa para que este hablando sola a estas horas de la noche.

—Lo… lo siento madame Strauss, pero leía un texto del club de teatro que me pidieron revisar, y sin darme cuenta…

—Olvídelo, no necesito escuchar sus explicaciones señorita Kusanagi, le pediría que las cosas del club de teatro se hagan en la sala de teatro, y no a estas horas de la noche en su habitación. Otra cosa, los dulces en el dormitorio no están prohibidos, pero no es recomendable comerlos antes de ir a la cama, pueden indigestarla o que le den pesadillas.

—Comprendo madame Strauss, al menos déjeme terminar de leer la escena.

— ¿Qué dirían sus padres señorita Hikaru si la viesen?, cómo los podría ver siendo ellos quienes pidieron que hiciese de usted una dama refinada.

—Ellos… de seguro no dirían mucho, apuesto a que apenas se acuerdan de que tienen una hija, y si quieren que sea una damita es para que no los avergüence y la gente no se lleve una mala impresión de ellos.

— ¡Dios, santo!, no vuelva a decir eso, sus padres son científicos respetables y…

—Lo se bien, se quienes son, que hacen, y supuestamente porque no vienen a verme, por favor ahórrese el discurso —parecía molesta, por lo que escuché desde mi refugio ella tampoco tenía una buena relación con su familia… creo que será mejor no preguntar por ellos, de seguro ella no me respondería, o en el mejor de los casos me diría que no es asunto mío. Luego de eso escuche como se cerraba la puerta y ella inspiraba fuerte, escuché sus pasos cada vez más cerca y un débil y temeroso —_siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso_.

—No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte, de seguro de no ser por mí no habrías tenido que pasar por esto —ella solo me vio con aquellos expresivos orbes azules, un tanto rojizos. Si algún día pienso preguntarle sobre sus padres, tendré que hacerlo con cuidado.

—Aún así, gracias por correr el riesgo y venir a verme, siempre pasa algo emocionante cuanto estoy cerca de ti Matt.

—Lo tomare como un cumplido, será mejor que me vaya antes de que algo pase y me descubran.

—Matt —Me volteé a ver que sucedía —buenas noches y que no te descubran.

Esta Hikaru, es muy divertida puede cambiar de un momento a otro su forma de ser, vaya cara que tenía con lo de los pockys, tenían menos sabor que olor, pero aun así no estaban mal —no veo por qué se enojó, es la verdad. Solo dije que era un palito de masa con cubierta glaseada —comí los últimos trozos de aquella golosina.

Aquel sabor dulce me había nublado la mente por un segundo, caminaba cómo si nada sobre territorio enemigo, si alguna chica salía y gritaba, estaría en serios problemas. Cambié el modo de caminar, empecé a deslizarme como un ladrón, afortunadamente el piso alfombrado me ayudaba bastante con el sigilo.

O

El teléfono había sonado, había sido una noche relajada, y siento como si hubiese podido dormir por días, pero aún así me encantaría poder seguir en el mismo plan.

— ¿Quién demonios llama a las siete y media de la mañana? —sabía bien quién lo hacia, en la pantalla veía aquella cara de loco, y esos ojos cómicos —Davide, ¿murió alguien?, ¿estas en problemas? —le dije un tanto preocupado al contestar el teléfono

—_Hola Matthew, buenos días. No, no ha pasado nada de eso_.

— ¡Entonces me puedes decir por que demonios me despiertas a semejante hora de la mañana un día sábado! —a ver si con esto se queda sordo, juro que si lo veo hoy lo golpeo.

—_Me han dicho que tú…_ —no le permití continuar, no quería dar explicaciones ni mucho menos contar que cosas son las que he hecho últimamente.

—Davide, no es la hora, ni el momento para hablar de supuestos, soy un alguien ocupado y por eso respeto mucho mis horas de sueño. Si no tienes nada importante que decir, hablamos más rato, mañana, o algún otro día —tres, dos, uno…

—_Espera un momento, al menos déjame explicarte para que te llamaba_ —típico, meterles presión funciona en casi todos los casos —. _Hay una actividad que practico hace algunos años y me preguntaba si te gustaría participar_.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Yuusuke?

—_Lo intente el año pasado pero cayo mal y se rompió la pierna_

— ¿Tan peligrosa es acaso la actividad?

—_Sí, te exiges física y mentalmente mucho, no es cosa de ver los obstáculos, debes ir por ellos y superarlosi. __— ¿Desayunaste ya? __—iAún no_

—Que tal si nos vemos en el subway que está al lado de la renta de botes.

— _¿A que hora?_.

—Tan pronto como puedas llegar .

—_Vale, ahí estaré. Una cosa más Matthew, lleva ropa cómoda _.

— ¿Para qué?

—_Solo hazme caso Matthew, la necesitaras _.

—Vale, nos vemos en el subway, lleva dinero —bufé y apagué el teléfono, estaba enojado con que me despertase a esta hora un fin de semana. Pero ya no sacaba nada con quejarme, cuando me despierto en las mañanas es muy poco probable volver a dormir —. Lo mejor será prepararme y reunirme con Davide —pero eso no evita que no le vaya a golpear cuando lo vea.

O

Había ingresado ya al negocio de los emparedados submarinos, yo creía que Davide ya me estaría esperando dentro por el modo en que me llamo. Pero de él no había rastro.

— ¡He tú!, no pongas esa cosa en el suelo, rayaras el piso —un tipo de traje y corbata gritaba al ver que estaba con el pie puesto sobre el skate. No deseaba tener problemas, además ni siquiera había entrado a la tienda con el vehículo, solo estaba parado en la puerta tratando de encontrar al chico.

Si él no llegaba al menos podría comer algo, después de todo este siempre ha sido uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer. Inspiré la fragancia de aquellos panes puestos en el horno, siempre frescos y listos para ser servidos. No importa si es New Heaven, Windshire, o Kensington en Londres, en todos lados el sabor es casi idéntico, eso es lo bueno de las franquicias de estos locales.

Había logrado ordenar cuando el se sentó frente mío y se comía una de las galletas que había pedido.

—Bien Natsume, supongo que tienes una razón valida para haber hecho todo este circo ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí la tengo, ¿tienes idea lo que es el parkour?

—Creo que era ser cómo un mono en la ciudad, ya sabes, correr, saltar, colgarse de las farolas…

— ¡No lo denigres a ese nivel! —se había alterado, por lo visto es algo de mucha importancia para él, y no le importaba que todo el mundo dentro del local nos estuviese viendo —. El parkour es una disciplina, una filosofía para romper las barreras y los temores. Consiste en moverse a través de la ciudad sorteando los distintos obstáculos…

— ¿Obstáculos?

—… sí, ya sabes, vallas, muros, bancas, escaleras. Del modo más fluido, eficiente, y natural posible valiéndote solo de la habilidad física que poseas. Y claro, esto requiere una gran preparación física para poder correr por largo tiempo, escalar, y por sobre todo, saltar y cómo poder aterrizar bien e ileso —escuché su perora atentamente, en verdad parecía emocionado de lo que hablaba, parecía ser, qué este era un hobby que le gusta bastante, al menos eso aparenta.

— ¿Y cómo se logra un buen aterrizaje Davide? —quería ver con que saldría ahora, mientras daba otro mordisco a mi emparedado de carne con queso.

—Lo diré a su tiempo. Escucha, el parkour es más difícil de lo que se cree, como te dije, no solo debes pasar los obstáculos físicos, si no también, los miedos mentales que puedas tener al tratar de escalar una reja o saltar de un edificio al otro.

—Así que esto tiene su riesgo también.

—Son varios: los vecinos y la policía cree que somos delincuentes por ingresar a sus propiedades o salir corriendo de un lugar, las diversas bandas que hay en New Heaven, los perros que nos siguen… y sobre todo las caídas.

—Un minuto ¿bandas de qué? ¿parkour?

—No, nada de eso, el parkour es una actividad sana, los trazadores nos juntamos y hacemos reuniones para competir, pasar un buen rato y mostrar los progresos propios ante los demás. De quienes te hablo son rateros, patinadores, mal vivientes, y grafiteros —lo último no me agrado mucho. Yo también tengo mis "hobbies" y no me gusta que los viese de tan mal modo, aunque fuesen actividades semi criminales. Coloqué mi skate sobre la mesa y esperé a ver la reacción de su rostro.

—Bueno… puede que este generalizando con esto, pero si hay que cuidarse.

—Hablaste de las caídas, ¿Qué tan frecuentes son en esto?

—Mucho, en algunos casos, más de lo que uno quisiese. Hay puntos muy básicos que debes recordad: el parkour sirve para borrar las barreras impuestas por la mente, puedes llegar tan lejos como quieras. No es solo cosa de hacer "movimientos que se vean bonitos", deben de ayudarte a que te muevas de manera fluida y rápida por el entrono en el que te encuentras. Y para evitar que te rompas las piernas o te raspes el trasero. Hay dos tipos de aterrizaje…

— ¿Los cuales son?

—Rotación y recepción en cuatro puntos —sacó un lápiz y en la servilleta dibujaba la base de cómo hacer una recepción adecuada —Matthew, la base es: qué al caer, no tienes que aterrar en la punta de los dedos, eso te daría mucho dolor, y lo más probable es que tengas una fractura. Trata también de no aterrizar con la parte del talón, esa parte siempre la dejamos un tanto elevada por amortiguación.

— ¿Amortiguación?

—Sí, hay que absorber el impacto de la caída de algún modo¿ no crees?.

—Y yo que solo creía que corrían, rodaban, y saltaban cómo les diese gana.

—Matthew, esto es importante: cuando aterrices recuerda oponer cierta resistencia al aterrizar —empezó nuevamente a dibujar en la servilleta el ángulo de impacto para una amortiguación óptima, tener las rodillas semi-flexionadas, y la espalda encorvada hacia delante — esto es importante, Aquí radica la diferencia entre la recepción de cuatro puntos y de rotación, después de encorvar la espalda hacia adelante debes de tener las manos hacia adelante, de este modo tiene dos puntos más de amortiguación.

— ¿Y la rotación para qué seria?

—La rotación básicamente es una recepción para un salto de velocidad, se da una voltereta para evitar el impacto de una caída y poder seguir hacia delante de modo fluido.

—Y bien Davide, ¿A qué hora empezamos? —y como salida de la nada apareció Aya Natsume a buscar a su pequeño hermano.

—Te he estado buscando por largo rato Davide, ¿Por qué te escapas?, sabes muy bien que debemos salir de New Heaven, y tú te pones a jugar a las encendidas —ella me miro, pero esta vez sus ojos se veían mucho mas gentiles —. Buenos días Matthew, lamento la escena pero junto a Maya debemos salir hoy de la ciudad, es un asunto de la familia.

—No necesitas disculparte ni dar explicaciones Aya —le respondí de modo cálido ya que no necesitaba estar peleando desde temprano en la mañana —. Davide, supongo qué podemos dejarlo para más adelante no es así. Por mí no hay problema, nos podemos juntar a la tarde o mañana, o usar el internado como patio de entrenamiento.

—No me digas que te ha convencido con lo del parkour, el año pasado un amigo suyo se rompió la pierna al saltar —Aya golpeo a Davide en la nuca —y él se disloco el brazo en vacaciones.

—Pero Aya-nee, no he hecho nada malo, además…

—Además Aya, creo que las artes marciales pueden ser tan o más peligrosas que esto —la interrumpí rápidamente, si quería ganar la conversación debía ser más rápido que la chica —todas las actividades llevan un grado de riesgo, mientras no nos partamos la cabeza estaremos bien, los huesos sueldan, de eso doy fe. Sabes bien que no debes sobreprotegerlo.

—Matthew tiene razón —Maya había venido también, iba vestida formalmente, parece ser que era algo serio lo que tenían en las manos —no puedes sobreprotegerlo ni mimarlo como si fuese un crio, ya lo ha decidido, y Matthew también —Maya me miró y lanzó una mirada de apoyo de "hermana mayor" —solo te pido Hawkins que cuides de Davide, es el único hermano que tenemos.

—Vale, tratare. Pero si quieren que le coloque talco en el trasero están muy equivocadas.

— ¡Oye! —Como era de esperarse Davide, se molesto para variar, hay que reconocer que el tipo me tenía paciencia para todo lo que lo molestaba —. Al final que dices, ¿te gusta la idea del parkour o no?

— Claro Davide, ya sabes como localizarme, cuando puedas saltamos de la teoría a la practica.

—Una cosa más —trataba de no dejarse nada en el tintero mientras Aya lo empujaba para poder salir de una vez en el sedan plateado al que se subía Maya — ve a la tienda de deportes y pregunta por "calzado para parkour", algunos de los dependientes lo practican así que te podrán ayudar.

Y de este modo Davide de seguro es arrastrado a una reunión familiar, de seguro me dijo todo lo del parkour con rapidez, para de ese modo ir movilizándose por la ciudad constantemente sin tener que preocuparse de sus hermanas. Ahora me queda toda la mañana para recorrer la ciudad y pensar bien las cosas, entre ellas el calzado para parkour, por lo que Davide cuenta seria mejor contar con uno con amortiguación, quizás unas zapatillas de básquet, pero también esta el preocuparse por la tracción y el agarre del terreno.

O

Estaba sentado en una banca cerca del dormitorio de los chicos, veía mis pies contemplando las nuevas zapatillas que tenia, el de la tienda dijo que eran de Cross-training, con buen agarre y amortiguación necesaria para el parkour.

—_Saluda a Davide de mi parte, y dile que nos reuniremos el miércoles_ —al menos eso me dijo el dependiente.

Típico de esas tiendas de camping y deporte, ofrecer cosas y dar descuentos por llevar tal o tal producto, yo caí tan rápido como un cojo en una acera mojada. Me ofrecieron Calorie-Mates, que son un tipo de raciones energéticas… compré de inmediato tres cajas, con varias unidades cada una… los de la tienda se sorprendieron tanto por la compra que me regalaron una mochila triangular, y una pegatina del producto.

—Me siento timado —Es curioso la Calorie-Mate era de chocolate, se veía y olía a chocolate, pero tenia sabor a culpa y engaño. El consuelo que me queda es que la mochila sigue siendo práctica y tiene correas para sujetar el skate.

Empecé a balancear con dificultad los pies en la banca, debido al largo de estos y la escasa altura de la ultima, mirando las zapatillas de color oliva y negro cuando pasó por mi mente una idea genial mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

—Solo espero que le guste el cine B —Me dije con emoción mientras tiraba la mochila sobre la cama y recogía algunas cosas, el dinero, la Silver Dragon, y mi juego de ganzúas —La verdad no se para que usaría estas cosas, pero es mejor llevarlas y no usarlas que no tenerlas y necesitarlas —siguiendo con ese tipo de pensamiento, tomé un par de cargadores extras y un paquete de Calorie-Mate, colocándolas en los bolcillos de los costados.

—Luego del cine pasare donde Redman para comprar una pistolera de hombro.

O

Tenía todo planeado y listo, solo me faltaba invitar a Hikaru al cine, lo bueno es que, curiosamente en el día la vigilancia de los inspectores no es tan dura cómo en la noche, así que pude subir sin mayor problema hasta el entretecho, permanecí oculto mientras escuchaba a dos chicas peleando.

—Devuélvemelo.

— ¿O si no qué?

—O… bueno… solo devuélvemelo —por alguna tontera de seguro estaban peleando

— ¿Acaso me estas amenazando dientes de lata? —luego de eso se escucharon unos pasos mas pesados, lo más probable es que una haya empujado a la otra.

—No, pero no es justo, nada te da el derecho para estar robando cosas de las demás chicas Kimberly —luego de eso escuche una risa sarcástica y algunos pasos.

—Desafortunadamente para ti, mi amiga con cara de cerdo es exactamente lo que yo puedo hacer, y si a ti no te agrada, simplemente te puedes largar de los dormitorios. _Ciao_ pecosa.

Me acerqué más a la escalera para observar quienes peleaban. Por un lado un porrista, de estas ya he visto el uniforme de Highland antes: la blusa blanca en la parte superior y abajo morada, la minifalda de pliegues, también morada y con bordes dorados, tenia además una cabellera anaranjada y una carpeta en la mano. De seguro por eso peleaban

—Es una lastima, las porristas están buenas… pero tienen ese carácter tan… pero tan de "perras".

—Devuélvemelo Kimberly —La otra chica salía de la habitación, era una versión femenina de los nerds que ya me he encontrado antes, falda a cuadros verdes, chaleco sin mangas del mismo color, lentes gruesos que cubren las pecas de su cara, y un cabello del color paja, y la corbata roja de lazo que todas las chicas usan.

—Menuda mierda —me limpie el polvo y me dispuse a bajar la escala cuando ella me vio.

—Hola, te recuerdo, estamos en la clase de ciencias… y ayudaste a Buck hace unos días… eres Hawkins, ¿no?

—Sí, lo soy, escucha… hay visto a Hikaru.

—Espera… ¿me podrías ayudar?

— ¿Debo hacerlo?

—Sí, por favor, es vital, ella robó mis notas de química, sin ellas reprobaré química, no podre ir a una facultad prestigiosa de medicina, y nunca podre descubrir la cura para el cáncer. El futuro de toda la humanidad descansa en esas notas —demonios, que tipa tan alterada, el mundo no se va a acabar por unas jodidas notas. Analice la situación, me moví de un lugar al otro pensando que le diría.

—Vale, si lo hago que hay para mí.

—Yo… pues… te daré un beso —acaso estaba de broma.

—Aaa…. Eso… no me convence.

—Bueno… entontes, le diré a la inspectora que te metiste en mi cuarto y que me estabas metiendo mano —ante eso no me quedó más opción que ponerme a reír, era una cabrona por pensar así, pero debo decir que tenía imaginación.

—Vamos, sabes bien que eso nadie lo creería, ni el más crédulo de los idiotas —ni el ojete de Bertrand creería algo como eso.

—Entonces les contare que pasaste la noche con Hikaru en su habitación, de seguro, eso si lo creen y de seguro todos hablarían mal de ella —fue un acto reflejo, desenfundé la pistola y apunte a su cara llena de pecas, me costó controlarme para no partirle la cara, o acribillarla —de seguro eso si lo creen, en especial ya que vez que te ven a ti o a ella están juntos, en el recreo, en clases, en los pasillos.

—Vale, lo hare —golpeé la pared y me acerqué a su rostro —pero no tientes a la suerte, puede que hagas que me expulsen, pero yo puedo hacer del resto de tu vida un infierno, ¿cómo podrías descubrir la cura del cáncer estando con un pulmón artificial?… te lo diré muy claro, la ultima persona que me chantajeó termino convertido en una masa sanguinolenta. Y mucho menos me voy a contener porque seas una chica.

—Ella… ella a esta hora debe de estar en el gimnasio, quizás ha ocultado las notas en su casillero —no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ojos que muy pocas veces colocaba.

—Te traeré las putas notas, y más vales que no salga ninguna palabra de esa boca tapizada de frenos.

Estaba enojado. Salí por la puerta principal mientras la inspectora empezaba a gritar, pero se cayó cuando salí de ahí dejado un gran estruendo al azotar la puerta. Y a quien me encuentro a la salida.

—Lo siento Evan no tengo tiempo, debo de robar algo —como si el día ya no se ubiese jodido bastante, me lo encontraba a él

— ¿Qué paso, Kim le robó algo a Hikaru?

—No, no se trata de ella, pero aún así, le quiero dejar un mensaje para que no sea tan perra.

— ¿Y si le colocas una bomba de olor en el casillero Matthew?

—A veces me gusta esa mente de triste bastardo maniaco que tienes.

—Gracias, viniendo de ti lo tomare cómo un cumplido. Ve a ver a Big Mac, el sabe todo sobre apestar. De seguro tiene alguna bomba que te pueda ayudar, hoy tiene que estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando a los dados fuera de la biblioteca.

—Vale. Gracias Evan —pero debo decir que de vez en cuando este tipo es util.

Supongo que me había desecho de las cosas muy rápido y no había tomado en cuenta el uso de armamento químico en este lugar. Error mío, ya que de seguro tendría que estar precavido. Al llegar nuevamente a mi habitación vacié la mochila de mis antiguas zapatillas y unas cajas de Calorie-Mates, cogí a demás el skate para ir a la biblioteca.

En aquel lugar me encontré un tipo con un dado de varias caras, no el típico de seis.

— ¿Eres Big Mac?

—Lo soy, y tú eres…

—Hawkins. Me han dicho que confeccionas… algunos productos químicos de cierta utilidad —su rostro lleno de polvo de queso cheddar se ilumino, se aclaro la garganta y me dijo que lo siguiera dentro de la biblioteca, llegando hasta un casillero al fondo de los estantes de matemáticas.

—Muy bien, ¿específicamente que deseas?

—Una bomba de olor, y si tienes un par de humo.

—Perfecto, un comprador entendido —me pidió que me diera la vuelta mientras digitaba la clave de acceso, cuando me dio la indicación de girarme, pude ve el buen arsenal que poseía, bombas de humo y de olor de distintas marcas y tamaños.

—Necesito una fácil de romper y de preferencia que pueda pegar en un casillero.

—Creo que la Lexmart M-2 te puede servir, el vaho haciende hasta una altura de un metro sesenta lo puedes pegar en la puerta de un casillero y sujetat los hilos dentro del casillero, cuando tu victima lo abra, boom, el vaho verde hará que vomite, esta garantizado.

Dejé cuidadosamente la bomba fétida dentro de mi mochila, las de humo en los bolcillos de mi chaqueta y procedí a la infiltración del gimnasio.

No fue algo tan complicado de hacer, Al entrar estaba el equipo de lucha practicando, Burton parecía mas animado en ver la practica de las porristas que las de su equipo, si no recordaba mal, el baño queda al lado de los vestidores, solo es cosa de esperar a que la porrista vaya a recoger alguna cosa, para saber que casillero es suyo.

Me senté en la banca tratando de no parecer sospechoso. Esto si era aburrido, verlas practicar una y otra vez lo mismo, solo parecía una manada de ovejas siendo mandadas por la más odiosa de las porristas, ahora que me voy dando cuenta, es mucha la gente pelirroja que hay aquí: Papadopulos, Hikaru, Kimberly… De seguro hay varios con sangre celta aquí.

— ¡Maldición que no pueden hacer nada bien!, ¿Cómo creen que el equipo va a ganar con esa clase de ánimos que les están dando?, Marie, mas coordinación, Christine, más rápido o no alcanzaras a dar la voltereta… de nuevo, ¿es qué acaso ninguna puede hacer algo bien aquí? —que divertido era verla alterada, vociferando y escupiendo de ese modo, de seguro ella no era para nada así con algún chico al que le tuviese interés —Descanso de cinco minutos, voy por una bebida, seguiremos con las pruebas de ingreso después de esto.

Dependiendo de a donde se moviese podría comenzar mi plan de acción, si iba hacia afuera no valía la pena seguirla. Por otro lado si iba a los camerinos debía seguirla fuese cómo fuese. Para fortuna mía, sus paso la llevaron cerca de las bancas en donde estaba, no había duda, ella iba a ir por la galería que conecta el gimnasio con la piscina.

—Así que vas a los vestidores ¿no Kimmy? —susurre esto ultimo, saboreando cada palabra ya que sabia perfectamente lo que le haría a ella. Me levanté, cogí la mochila y la seguí sin tener que llamar la atención, salvo cuando le di con el hombro a uno de los inspectores que pasaba, ellos sospechan de todos y me preguntó hacía donde iba, le dije que al baño, no parecía extrañado ni sospechoso de la respuesta, así que no preguntó nada más y cada quien siguió su camino.

Después de unos pasos entró a los vestidores, me coloque detrás de la puerta mientras memorizaba cual de todos era su casillero, no fue nada difícil saberlo, en especial ya que quedaba ella de espaldas a la puerta. El resto del tiempo repase el procedimiento para armar la bomba de olor.

—Apuesto que me estabas espiando… pervertido.

— ¿Are? —reaccione cuando ella me había descubierto, tenia un Gatorade en la mano mientras el sol brillaba con el sudor de su cuerpo —Y que tiene de malo, que esperabas con la ropa que llevas, se te marcan las tetas y esa falda que apenas te cubre el culo.

Ella se sonrojo, de mal modo mientras evadía mi cara y salía corriendo.

—Que no te vuelva a ver por aquí, pervertido —Que divertido, por poco y la cago al decirle eso, cualquier otra chica me lo hubiese recriminado con una cachetada, pero parece que a ella le a dado más vergüenza que coraje, lo que dije, debía contener la risa. Había llegado bastante lejos cómo para que una carcajada me jodiese el plan de infiltración.

Me escondí temporalmente en las duchas. Necesitaba armar la bomba y este parecía un buen lugar para hacerlo. No presté atención a su código, solo forzaría la cerradura como tantas veces lo había hecho, la verdad no hay nada mas fácil de abrir que un casillero escolar.

—Listo, como andar en bicicleta —todo se redujo a un _clic_, la cerradura cedió, mientras veía el premio, no pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

— ¿Saben?, la practica de hoy fue un fracaso, parece que tienen dos pies izquierdos avísenme cuando tengan coordinación, y no se caigan tan a menudo, espero que el lunes tengan mejor equilibrio si en verdad quieren entrar al equipo —mierda, debía actuar rápido, Kimberly regresaba y tenia su humor característico. Cogí la carpeta con las notas de la chica y dejé la bomba lista en su casillero, vi los lugares para esconderme y lo único que se me ocurrió fue volver a las duchas… cuando entré alguna donde estoy yo, voy a estar jodido.

Solo escuché un cristal romperse, un grupo de chicas gritando, y luego un vapor verde que manaba del suelo, la histeria se apodero de las porristas, mientras que la promesa de Big Mac se hacia presente, la nube toxica le había llegado de lleno a Kimberly sin darle tiempo de llegar al lavabo. El resto del equipo tuvo asco al ver a Kim vomitar en frente de su casillero y se preguntaban que había pasado.

En ese mismo instante vieron como a sus pies un par de esperas negras rodaban y dejaban salir un humo negro. Está era la oportunidad de escapar, corrí atreves de ellas en la penumbra que había, solo supieron que alguien estaba ahí, pero no sabían quien podía ser. Por desgracia la conmoción y los gases atrajeron a atención de uno de los inspectores quien me señalo y empezó a perseguir.

— ¡Detente ahora!, seas quien seas — Claro cómo si fuese a hacerle caso a aquel sujeto, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué siempre gritan una estupidez así?, es obvio que nadie se va a quedar quieto cuando dicen eso, nadie es tan estúpido como para no defenderse, si yo tenia que caerle a golpes a un inspector para salirme con la mía lo haría sin dudarlo.

Atravesamos la galería que conectaba la piscina y el gimnasio, en otra ocasión me hubiese detenido ver con mas detalles las instalaciones, pero ahora estaba tratando de escapar a ciegas por una bomba de humo que detoné. Me giré a ver al tipo que había caído, solo por un instante, no tenia mucho tiempo que perder.

El sol era agradable, luego de permanecer unos minutos en el gimnasio, pero seguía estando en peligro, así que deje mi skate en el suelo y me puse a patinar tan rápido como pude.

Luego de un par de minutos ya estaba frente del edificio principal, no había necesidad de seguir corriendo. Inspire profundamente mientras veía las notas de la carpeta.

—Nada mal, pero entre los apuntes de Hikaru y los míos esto no tiene nada de valor útil para mí —a mi lado Evan paso con una caja de galletas para perros, curioso, jamás pensé que este tipo fuese de los que se preocupan por los animales. Y tampoco tenia idea de que tuviésemos perros aquí.

Pero mi objetivo no estaría cumplido hasta que no llevase las notas con su dueña legítima. Ahí la vi, la verdad ni siquiera sabia cómo se llamaba, solo sabia que si hablaba de más, serian las últimas palabras que diría.

Pero dejando las palabras duras a un lado ella me estaba esperando, de lejos la vi en una de las bancas cerca de su dormitorio haciéndome señas para seguirla, hasta la enredadera por la cual subí anoche.

— Toma, aquí tienes tus estúpidas notas —estire la mano para que las tomase y me pudiese largar de ahí.

—Espera Matthew —ella se me tiro encima, trataba de besarme lo se, pero lo único que sentí fue que sus frenos me cortaron el labio y me había babeado toda la cara —muchas gracias por todo. Recordare con mucho afecto este beso —dijo sonrojada para luego marcharse corriendo.

Beso, eso no fue por lejos un beso, solo me babeo la cara como lo haría cualquier perro. Me quede tirado en el piso, cómo pude me quité su recuerdo de la cabeza y de la cara, pensado en esto y en lo otro, cuando una voz me interrumpió, bien vestido, con el porte de un gorila y de seguro con el mismo olor, y una actitud odiosa.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Hacer el ridículo… hacer el ridículo —suspiré resignado y me fui de ahí, había llegado el primer fin de semana en Highland y lo mejor seria organizarme para los acontecimientos próximos.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Decisiones. **

—… Bueno, la verdad aún no lo sé.

—Mal, Moe cuantas veces ya lo hemos repasado, no es algo por lo que debas ponerte nerviosa —habíamos tomado ilegalmente una de las salas desocupadas para poder tener más privacidad y ensayar mejor el discurso presidencial.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga nerviosa?, ¿acaso no sabes lo que le ha pasado a los candidatos que no eran de los grupos "populares"?

—No lo sé, ilústrame por favor.

—Es simple —ella vio el volante de uno de sus competidores, el tal Ernest, que competía por los "cerebritos", y suspiro con resignación —a él no solo le tiraron aviones, bolas grandes de papel, sino que también usaban los tubos de las lapiceras como cerbatanas y le tiraban papel mojado.

—Que mal.

— Eso no era todo. Los deportistas se subían al escenario y empezaban a quitarle atención a su discurso, y cuando no le hacían eso, le golpeaban. Si hasta tenían a la mascota de la escuela a su favor para dejarlo en ridículo y bajarle los pantalaones.

— ¿Y donde demonios estaban los inspectores que supuestamente nos cuidan y joden?

—Deteniendo a deportistas vestidos de bravucones o de los chicos de la casa Croft, solo necesitaban el uniforme y causar caos.

—Moe. Esfuérzate y no te rindas, tengo fe en ti y tu candidatura —es curioso, yo no soy de adular ni dar fuerza a la gente, pero sentía confianza en lo que está chica podría llegar a hacer por Highland —voy a resolver otras cosas que tengo pendientes.

—Matthew, ¿crees en verdad que lo lograre?, es decir, solo nos quedan unos días, y además tenemos el baile de bienvenida a fines de mes, y de eso ya solo nos queda una semana y aún así…

—Moe, no te preocupes tanto, solo enfócate en esto, has logrado reunir a mucha gente para que ayude —si hasta logre que tanto Davide cómo Yuusuke se pongan a trabajar.

_Fue el Lunes después de clases, nos colocamos debajo de uno de los manzanos a hablar de distintas cosas, ellos dos además de Evan son los primeros amigos que tengo, y por cómo soy, dudo que logre hacer muchos más, bueno para ser honesto conmigo mismo, no se si llamar amigo a Evan, es mas que nada un compañero de fechorías. __—Bien Matthew, se que está mal que sospeche, ¿pero que es lo que planeas hacer en baile? __—Sacar a bailar a Hikaru Davide, para que iría uno a un baile —le respondí con acido sarcasmo. __—Vamos, no nos tomes por tontos, has pensado alguna broma pesada ¿verdad? __—Es cierto, tengo varias, pero quiero saber si alguno está al tanto de si en el escenario estará alguno de los chicos ricos o de los populares. __—Desde que los Natsume hemos asistido a Highland el baile lo han hecho en el gimnasio, así que de seguro tendremos a deportistas y personas de la casa Croft cómo reyes o reinas de la velada. __—Yuusuke, Davide… por el momento no les puedo decir nada. No es que no confíe, es solo que primero necesito ver el terreno. La base de una buena broma es la locación, y por otro lado, si algo sale mal, mientras menos sepan menos se involucraran_.

—Matthew, que bueno verte, he estado pensando que últimamente no pasamos tanto tiempo, juntos. Que dices si le gastamos una broma a alguno de estos incautos —Este Evan, tan oportuno como agradable.

—Paso —saqué el skate de la mochila —porque no le haces lo mismo a las pobres ardillas, o es que el perro de la casa Croft se curo al fin de la diarrea que le provocaste.

—Por favor Matthew, lo dices como si hubiese hecho algo malo, o ¿es que acaso estas de acuerdo con que los señoritos no hagan labores manuales o suden?

—No es ese el punto, el gran problema, es meterte con los animales.

—Por favor, son seres que no razonan Matthew, acaso la vaca se cuestiona su camino al matadero, o si no hay otra cosa más que poner huevos en la vida de una gallina.

—No, creo que no lo hacen, o al menos aún no te lo han dicho, lo que me molesta es que son seres que no han hecho nada malo. Si tienes huevos, trata de molestar a los grasosos, o a los jodidos deportistas.

—Y ahí va San Matthew de los desvalidos.

—Daniels, eres un pendejo, no uno normal, o uno grande, de todos, de seguro eres el rey —aquellas palabras de seguro no le gustaron, la verdad no me importaba, si se ponía odioso conmigo conocía un buen método para calmar a cualquier idiota como él.

En esos momentos solo buscaba alejarme de él y pensar con un poco de claridad, cosa que tampoco me resultaba fácil ya que dentro de poco Jones me haría una evaluación sobre uno de los libros que me ha dado. Pero pasó algo bueno, cruzaba uno de los puentes que iban por la _avenida de la costa_, para ir al centro cuando Redman me llamo.

—_Hey, pero si es el gran Matthew Hawkins_

—Redman, tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué hay?, ¿quieres que golpee a alguien acaso?

—_No, eso no, no soy un mafioso o algo así, solo soy un humilde proveedor de armas y equipo de airsoft y paintball. De cualquier modo, ha llegado mercancía nueva, así que cerrare la tienda_.

—Creo que no entiendo la lógica, ¿para qué cerrar la tienda si tienes productos recién salidos de la fabrica?

—_Porque en unos días contigo he ganado más que en todo el mes, así que quiero ver si a mi cliente estrella le interesan algunas cosas nuevas. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo el juguetito que encargaste, no es un arma difícil de conseguir, solo es cara_.

— ¿Pero es confiable?

— _De las mejores en el mercado_.

—Eso a fin de cuentas es lo que me importa, si no te molesta cuando llegue voy a ir por el frente, no quiero que tu amigo vuelva a comportarse de ese modo. Ya sabes, da mala imagen al negocio.

—_Comprendo, y por Johnny, no te preocupes, su abuela lo tienen limpiando canaletas_.

Eso si era algo divertido, aquel tipo que se hacía tanto el rudo y que me dispararía, no era nada duro, quizás sea útil como saco de boxeo, pero más allá no tiene utilidad.  
Recorriendo el centro me pareció extraño que Hikaru me llamase, sabia que tenia actividades de alguno de los clubes, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

—_Matthew, eres alguien difícil de encontrar, ¿lo sabias?_

—Evan ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Hikaru?

—_Nada, solo que te necesitaba hablar de algo más, pero te fuiste, y gentilmente ella me cedió su teléfono para hablarte_ —pero al otro lado de la línea podía escuchar perfectamente a Hikaru, enfadada exigiendo su teléfono.

—Evan, que conste esto, más vale que no hagas nada estúpido a Hikaru, en cuanto tenga tiempo te veré, tengo otros asuntos que son.

—_Jajajaja, esto es de lo más divertido, el caballero negro rescatando a la princesa. Hawkins, espero que no te estés ablandando_ —bien Evan, sigue así, y pude que te muestre que tan blandos son mis puños. Luego de eso le corté y apagué el teléfono.

O

Que curioso poder llegar a la tienda por la puerta de enfrente, todo se ve tan organizado y limpio, no hay goteras, moho o maniacos que traten de dispararme, en los mostradores de la calle se veían distintos modelos unos de resorte, de gas, eléctricos, junto con armas de paintball. Todo se veía muy bien y organizado, secciones para los distintos tipos de armas.

Pero todo esto era lo que se mostraba desde afuera, no había luces encendidas ni personal moviéndose de un lado al otro, si lo que Redman dijo, era cierto, tendría ventaja ya que escogería con cuidado cualquier producto de la tienda.

Me sentía cómo un niño dentro de una dulcería, aunque estuviese cerrada en este caso claro. Podía ver los productos y ya mentalmente estaba viendo que compraba, había cosas que necesitaba, sobretodo algún equipo de mantenimiento. Investigué sobre estas armas y como todo tiende a fallar sin el cuidado adecuado.  
—Redman, estoy en la puerta, ¿debo hacer algo o quieres mantenerme como bobo esperando afuera?

—Dame un segundo, de inmediato bajo —y por lo visto el estaba más emocionado que yo, quizás no todos compartían su afición por las replicas de armas que disparan balines de goma como si fuesen armas de verdad.

O

—No te quedes viendo esto, se exactamente lo que te va a gustar Matthew —esas fueron su palabras cuando me indico las escaleras y me hizo seguirlo al segundo piso. En esté habían muchas cajas, todas rotuladas con números de serie, compañías armamentísticas y detalles pseudotécnicos.  
Ya habíamos pasado más de un hora viendo catálogos de armas sin mucho resultado.

—Dame un minuto, creo que se lo que quieres en verdad —y de entre todos los estuches de plástico duro, sacó un maletín de aluminio, con los lados en lustroso plástico negro, con la cabeza de un león de color plateado en el centro, al abrirlo vi distintas, pero reconocibles partes: un cañón, el cuerpo del arma, un supresor, mira telescópica básica, un bípode, desarmador, y un par de cartuchos.

—Nada mal Redman, ¿se carga por detrás del gatillo verdad?, parece un rifle de precisión.

—Demonios, ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿conoces a alguien que sepa de armas acaso?

—Uno de mis padrastros era infante de marina.

—Así que eso explica la posición, el como tenias a John en el piso, y el cómo demonios desmantelaste el arma.

—Me enseño CQC si a eso te refieres, no es un arte marcial en si, pero he salido ileso varias veces gracias a eso.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? —dijo luego de una pausa ante lo que mencione. No había modo por el cual me negase, subimos las escalas hasta el tejado y me fue enseñando como armar el rifle —Demonios Hawkins lo haces parecer natural.

—Gracias, la verdad es que es algo cómodo, digo, ya he limpiado y hecho mantenimiento a armas de fuego, y el nuevo tipo de cartuchos ha facilitado mucho el realismo de los modelos de airsoft.

Se notaba en el ambiente, cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Redman colocando una manta cerca del borde mientras yo colocaba la mira telescópica, y el supresor en la boca del cañón. Nos recostamos sobre la manta mientras Redman buscaba a un objetivo.

— ¿Cuál es el alcance del arma?

—Depende, como todas las armas la distancia la determina el calibre.

—Que tipo de calibre aguanta este modelo y cual es su distancia.

—Veinticinco metros, pero otros modelos disparan desde cuarenta hasta cien metros.

— ¿Varía mucho la precisión de un cartucho a otro?

—Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero en eso influye la distancia, la altura…

—…y el viento, lo se bien —no pude resistirlo más y presioné el gatillo, le quité el sombrero a un desprevenido hombre que ni cuenta se dio, la verdad era un buen rifle, y considerando los otros modelos que me mostró, y el que haya una bala que llegue hasta cien metros sin mucho problema me convenía. Y por el brillo codicioso de sus ojos también el convenía. No hay duda de que sabe vender un arma, pero aún no estoy satisfecho.

—Y bien Matthew, ¿Qué te parece?

—el modelo me gusta, pero quiero probar el que llega hasta cien metros… y unos binoculares para poder fijar el blanco —nada de cosas a medias, si decía que llegaba fácilmente hasta cien metros quería ver que llegaba hasta esa distancia por mis propios ojos. En especial para el propósito que quería darle.

Ya había estado viendo lugares del auditorio y sacando distancias, hay varios balcones en el segundo piso, pero el mejor lugar para disparar se encuentra al fondo en el segundo piso, los corredores que conectan los balcones con las salidas y con el primer piso, es un lugar de fácil acceso y un gran problema si me descubren. Pero es ese sitio, o en un andamio encima del escenario, a varios metros del suelo.

O

Y de ese modo el sol se había ocultando en New Heaven, ya era tarde. En parte porque con Redman no solo estuvimos toda la tarde viendo rifles y otras armas, si no que además me traje varios accesorios, la pistolera, la nueva Silver Dragon, kits de conversión para ambas pistolas, dos docenas de baterías y sus cargadores. La verdad seria mejor, no enumerar todas las cosas que compre, de solo recordarlo mi billetera se reciente y mi tarjeta de debito llora.

—He chico, que te lo llevo repitiendo un rato, llegamos a Highland, deja de soñar despierto.

—Per… ¡perdón! —me había tomado por sorpresa, no creía que estuviese tanto tiempo meditando las cosas. No hay caso… soy un despistado.

—Jodidos chicos, ¿Por qué siempre nos hacen trabajar de más? —cogí las maletas y la mochila.

— De que puto trabajo de más hablas, solo conduces esta chatarra amarilla todo el día, sentado sobre tu gordo trasero —sabía que algo me había dicho cuando me baje del bus amarillo pero el motor hizo demasiado ruido como para escuchar sus malas palabras. Y si esto no fuese suficiente, parecía que la babosa de las notas de química me estaba esperando.

Digo, parece esperarme porque la vi viendo hacia todas direcciones y al verme, vino corriendo de inmediato hacia mí, con una cara de bastante preocupación.

— ¡Ayúdame Matthew!, eres mi única esperanza

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por que esa cara de "ha llegado el fin del mundo"?

—Eso es porque si alguien lo lee será el fin del mundo.

— ¿Leer qué?

—Mi diario. Estaba en la clase de matemáticas, había terminado los ejercicios, así que me dedique a escribir en el un rato, y… y…

—…Callaway te lo confisco verdad.

—Así es.

—Bueno, no es mi problema.

—Pero si lo es… veras…

—…Ver ¿qué?

—Luego de que rescataste mis notas, y supe lo que le paso a Kimberly, te empecé a ver distinto, más noble, más fuerte. Cómo mi caballero de brillante armadura, alguien que pueda protegerme, pero que a la vez no tema mostrarse amable y amoroso conmigo, que podamos salir juntos, que me escribas poesía o me des una serenata solo con el gentil brillo plateado de la luna.

—Un momento, tú y yo ¿qué?

—Nosotros, acaso no te parece bonito —nosotros, jamás ha habido un nosotros, estas loca, pero por otro lado que lean el diario o alguien más sepa de su existencia es un serio peligro para mí, lo mejor será que me encargue de esto a mi modo.

—Vale, lo hare dime donde esta y lo robo… digo, recupero.

—Callaway no se lo pudo llevar hoy, así que lo dejó en su escritorio en la sala de profesores. Pero a esta hora la escuela debe de estar cerrada.

—De eso no te preocupes déjamelo a mí.

—Pero no tengo dinero que pagarte, bueno si quieres tú y yo… —su rostro estaba rojo, ella estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba un tanto.

—Déjalo, esto te afecta tanto a ti como a mí.

Maldita mujer, cada vez que me le acerco termino perjudicado. Tsk, con lo que se mancharía mi reputación de matón si se creyese el rumor de que ella y yo somos novios o algo así, todo por ese estúpido diario.

—Voy a dejar estas cosas, y a buscar otras, espérame en la entrada y ahí te daré tu diario.

Deje las maletas sobre la cama a la vez que me sentaba, necesitaba un modo de poder entrar, a esta hora las puertas debían de estar cerradas. Forzarlas no me ayudaba de mucho, hay demasiadas personas viendo, y el cerrojo necesita tiempo y un trabajo delicado, en especial porque no son de los que abren fácilmente.

—Al menos en algo invirtió bien el dinero, el ojete de Bertrand —deje de pensar en eso y me puse en camino, siempre hay una forma de poder ingresar, solo es cosas de encontrar ese lugar.

Pero no estaba teniendo éxito en este momento, la puerta principal y la de atrás estaban cerradas, al igual que la entrada del conserje por el subterráneo y la zona de descargas de la cafetería. Pero casi paso algo por alto, al patinar cerca de la zona de la biblioteca vi una enredadera que llevaba a un balcón, convenientemente localizada.

Me acerqué a los rosales y comprobé la resistencia del soporte, se veía resistente, o al menos eso parecía. No debía de llamar la atención, después de todo estaba cerca de la biblioteca, y quien sabe si alguno de los ratones de biblioteca me vería mientras subía e iban a delatarme con algún inspector.

No vi luces en el edificio, parece que ya a está hora, no había nadie dentro, di un último vistazo para comprobar que no hubiese gente cerca y comencé en ascenso. Espero no tener que ingresar de este modo nuevamente al edificio principal, ya que la estructura parece estar suspendida en el aire y no creo que aguante que alguien se suba por aquí con demasiada frecuencia.

Aunque representó ciertos problemas para poder subir, logre llegar arriba, con cierta aceleración en el pecho y la sensación de balanceo que me perseguía todavía. Al llegar al balcón se veían dos ventanas y una puerta, por suerte no había ninguna luz, así que podría entrar sin mayores problemas.

Forcé la cerradura y apenas en ese momento me vine a dar cuenta, yo ya había estado antes en este lugar, era la oficina de Bertrand, la cabeza de ciervo sobre la chimenea, los libros, aquel escritorio, todo concordaba.

—Oh, mierda —eso podía expresar el cumulo de cosas que me venían a la mente. Ya me imaginaba que aquel asiento de cuero rojo giraba y aparecía Bertrand con un gato en su regazo y me decía "Nos vemos de nuevo seños Hawkins, ¡queda expulsado!". Vamos Matt, no es hora de pensar idioteces, no hay nadie aquí, solo hay que atravesar la habitación, bajar, y conseguir de una vez por todas el dichoso diario.

Pero necesitaba aliviar la tención del momento. Me senté en el sillón de Bertrand y encendí un cigarro, coloqué los pies sobre el escritorio y aspire relajadamente el humo. Se sentía bien esto, no solo el profanar el poder, si no la posición en si daba tranquilidad, solo faltaba alguien que me sacase una foto así, o mejor aun, un cuadro, representando al "jefe de todos los jefes".

—Bueno, es mejor dejar de perder el tiempo —apagué la colilla y la tire por la ventana, no era bueno dejar evidencia de que alguien se había metido al despacho del director. De un colgador al lado de la puerta, tomé la llave que tenia la inscripción de "sala de maestros".

Procedí con sigilo al salir del despacho de Bertrand, por un momento pensé que me encontraría a su secretaria. Pero el temor se disipo rápidamente al no encontrar actividad o luz alguna en las cercanías.

Hay que decirlo, la escuela de noche y sin nadie cerca se veía tétrica, no solo por la falta de luz o la vida que expresa en el día no esté presente, sino el hecho de que los pocos inspectores que hacen ronda en la noche aparecen y desaparecen rápidamente, dejando solo el brillo de sus lámparas y el eco de sus pisadas en la mente de algún alumno curioso.

Todo iba bien, había logrado llegar al primer piso por las escaleras y evadido una ronda de los inspectores, la luz de a luna me acompañaba en mi fechoría actual, el brillo de los trofeos en su vitrina me encandilo cuando las nubes devolvieron la luna al cielo y choqué con un basurero. Lo cual de seguro alertaría a alguien.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —¿Por qué siempre preguntan eso?, es obvio que nadie se va a identificar si han ingresado sin permiso a un lugar.

Escuchaba los pasos acercarse, tomé el bote de basura y lo envié en la dirección opuesta a la mía, corrí hacia los casilleros hasta dar con el de Russel, giré el candado en un sentido y otro hasta escuchar el característico _clic_. No perdí el tiempo ya que me metería en serios problemas, entré a su casillero y lo dejé semi abierto para lograr salir después.

Los pasos cada vez se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes, el resplandor de la luz ilumino el corredor mientras el inspector se acercaba para ver que había pasado, aunque veía ahí el vote de basura y su contenido esparcido por el piso, no decía nada, seguía escuchando los pasos cerca, cómo si buscase algo o en este caso a alguien, la situación era tensa, y a la vez emocionante.

Pasaron los minutos y llamaron al inspector que estaba más cerca de mí, los pasos aceleraron mientras se perdían en la distancia y el eco se reducía.

Di un gran suspiro y salí de casillero maloliente de Russel, si quería salir de aquí sin que supiesen quién se infiltro a esta hora de la noche, debía actuar con precisión y rapidez. Seguí caminando en sigilo y poniendo los cinco sentidos en la tarea, aunque no fue tan fácil dar con la puerta en la oscuridad, por el hecho de que la ubicación y la luz no ayudaban, tuve que palpar la placa de metal y recorrer con los dedos las letras hasta dar con la sala de profesores.

Al entrar en ella, ya no había riesgos de que la luz me delatase, la puerta era un bloque solido de madera, sin ventanas ni nada, puede que solo se escape por los pequeños espacios que quedan, pero con algo de velocidad y suerte nadie me vería.

—Ahora solo quedaba por encontrar el escritorio de Callaway —conociendo como era tenia que encontrar rastros de su persona en algún escritorio: vestimenta elegante, piel de color, algo que delate su relación con finanzas, fotos familiares. —bingo, tenemos un ganador.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de exámenes a medio corregir y periódicos de los días anteriores, los cajones que estaban abiertos solo contenían material de oficina junto a una pipa y tabaco. Por descarte solo quedaba un solo cajón, el cual estaba cerrado, cómo si eso pusiese resistencia a un juego de ganzúas tan bueno como los dedos agiles que las manejan.

El cajón se abrió, dentro vi acciones de la compañía de transportes Croft, el plan de estudios para los cursos y por supuesto, el diario de la chica: de cursi forro rosa, con un corazón en el centro y los bordes de peluche.

—Creo que me va a dar diabetes con solo tenerlo en la mano —pero no podía resistirlo, acerqué la silla, encendí un cigarro y empecé a leer sus sueños, sus secretos y sus intimidades. Si se enoja o no conmigo, no me importaba, es culpa suya: por fantasear conmigo y ser tan tonta cómo para llevar el diario y escribir en clases.

Arranque las paginas de las últimas tres semanas, las metí al bote de la basura y quemé la evidencia. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar con fuerza mientras los inspectores se acercaban con velocidad para ver que pasaba. Esto me servía como una perfecta distracción, ellos llegaban a la sala de maestros, abierta en ese momento, mientras yo subía al despacho de Bertrand, dejaba la llave junto a las otras, y bajaba por la enredadera.

A la entrada del internado la chica parecía feliz de verme, y más aún cuando le mostré su cursi diario.

—Escucha bien, las cosas que escribiste ahí, jamás pasaran, no soy ese tipo de chico, jamás seré de ese tipo, y por nadie pienso cambiar —ella empezó a ver su diario, shockeada al enterarse de que había arrancado las ultimas paginas.

—Pero… pero…pero, que has hecho…—la interrumpí rápidamente, no era necesario que hablase.

—Estamos en grupos distintos, recuerda eso, yo soy un matón, tú una chica estudiosa, en el caso de estar juntos eso no nos haría bien a ninguno de los dos. Así que por favor, enfócate en otras cosas o chicos.

—Al menos… al menos acompáñame a la entrada del dormitorio —estaba dolida, eso se le veía en la cara, se notaba la tención en el ambiente, no habían inspectores cerca ya que todos acudieron rápidamente a ver que había pasado en la sala de profesores. Ella me vio nuevamente, apretó el diario contra su pecho y entro al dormitorio.

—Matt… Matthew —cuando me había dado la vuelta una voz familiar me hablaba. Era Hikaru que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana dispuesta ha saltar del segundo piso, pero no lo hizo, al menos no en ese instante, ella esperó a que me pusiese en posición para poder sujetarla, luego. Se lanzo al vacio.

—Pero que haces, ¿pretendías lastimarte acaso? —no había puesto suficiente fuerza para sujetarla, ya que cuando aterrizo en mis brazos, me desplomé, y ella termino sentada en mi regazo, con sus manos rodeando mi cuello, y el rose de su suave mejilla contra la mía.

—Estaba segura de que ibas a hacer eso Matt —esta chica, alardea en solo cosa de días de conocerme muy bien. Aproveché el momento, era una sensación agradable la de tener un cuerpo tan delicado junto al mío, su suave piel, su aroma dulce. La tome de la cintura para evitar que se me escapase antes de tiempo. El momento era perfecto.

— ¿No te lo dije Edward?, Matthew iba a estar al lado de la rara, pero no sabia que fuesen a estar tan juntos —nada bueno dura lo suficiente, y con Evan cerca, parece que esos momentos duraban menos aún.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Vote por mí**

—Chicos, chicos, por favor, cálmense. El mago de Oz no atiende hoy, no quedan ni cerebros, ni corazones —el comentario cayó en gracia a Hikaru ya que le divirtió ver la cara que ponían Edward y Evan.

—Pasare el comentario por alto Matthew, hay cosas que hacer, el maestro de taller te ha estado buscando, así que mueve el culo.

— ¿Eres retardado o solo haces buena imitación de uno?, no vez que estoy en otras cosas.

— ¿Acaso piensas estar con ella?, ¿Quién diría que te van las sabiondas?, esta… —lo dijo con desprecio mientras veía a Hikaru — come libros que se aísla de los demás, es rara, no te das cuenta, o es solo, que es una presa fácil Matthew.

—Escúchame Evan, cierra la boca antes de que te arrepientas.

—Pero es cierto, ella enloquece si se da cuenta que tenia una respuesta mala, o que tiene una falta ortográfica. La alumna modelo… —es una lastima que piensen así, ella es una buena chica y muy divertida.

Junto con Hikaru nos levantamos y le toqué el hombro, lo que se venia no seria agradable.

—Por favor Matthew, ambos sabemos que ella solo te va a beneficiar si le copias las tareas o los exámenes, solo es un estorbo para… —no lo dejé continuar. Puede que tenga una boca muy grande, pero contra un buen golpe solo cae inconsciente al piso. Por lo visto esto no le agrado al estúpido de Edward ya que vino hacia mí, corriendo y levantando los brazos para querer hacerme una llave de lucha libre, como las que practica en su club.

Pero no tuvo la menor oportunidad, cuando planeaba agarrarme le llegó una patada en el estomago, acomodé su cabeza en mi hombro, y caí con el hacia delante. Las luces se le apagaron y no dijo nada más, está técnica parece mas una guillotina que una llave, y me gusta mucho su uso.

—Hikaru, ¿me haces un favor?, ¿podrías abrir la tapa del basurero? —ella comprendió a la perfección, fue rápidamente a hacerlo mientras yo arrastraba los cuerpos inconscientes de ambos idiotas.

—Matthew, ¿no te meterás en problemas con ellos por esto?

—Lo más probable es que pase eso, pero fue su culpa. Nada en el mundo le daba el derecho a hablarte de ese modo… lo siento… siento que este idiota me siga a todos lados…—pero su reacción fue efusiva, se me colgó al cuello y me besó la mejilla.

—Te perdono, pero en parte —miró para abajo, y me vio cómo si me fuese a regañar —ya qué apenas te he visto está semana, en las clases me has ignorado, y al preguntarte si almorzaríamos juntos, me decías que tenias que preparar las cosas para la campaña de Moe, y la vi disfrazada de camarera mientras tú y algunos más repartían volantes de campaña —es cierto, no le he puesto mucha atención a Hikaru, siendo que ella siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo.

—Que tierna, te has puesto celosa.

—Yo… etto… ¡no estoy celosa!... —El rubor de su cara era evidente, le había soltado una bomba —…no lo estoy Matt —desvió la mirada ante lo dicho –es solo… que te he extrañado, por lo general nunca hablo en clases, salvo para contestar alguna pregunta, pero al estar contigo me relajo, como si todo pesase menos.

—Hikaru —hice una pausa mientras la abrazaba y pensaba que decir —es cierto que en el ultimo tiempo he estado bastante alejado, he pensado en eso, créeme —me despegué de ella y le enseñe un par de boletos —. Es por eso que deseo que vayamos el fin de semana al parque cerca del muelle —desde el día que pasé cerca de ese lugar para ir donde Redman, sabia que debía traerla a divertirse aquí —y Hikaru… no voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

La vi desafiante, no la iba a dejar escapar luego de decirme eso, ella lo había dicho, y por lo que entendí, o al menos, lo que quise entender, yo soy importante para ella. Y por este mismo motivo no voy a dejar su amistad la deriva.

Pero no por esto, la voy a estar arrastrando a las actividades habituales, aunque me cueste debo de tratar de ser más amable, no porque sea una chica, sino porque me cae bien… no es como las demás… tiene algo especial.

—Matt, no puedo esperar a que sea sábado —me lo dijo de un modo dulce y cariño, por lo visto la idea de poder pasar el día juntos le agrado —llevare algo de comer si no te molesta.

—Si lo preparas tú —la sujeté de las manos y la vi a esos ojos enigmáticos ojos azules —aceptaría hasta veneno —luego de esto se ruborizo por un momento y luego se puso a reír por aquel comentario.

—Matt, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas tan cursis, no se ve natural en ti —pero que mas daba, ella se había puesto a reír… y me gusta esa risa tan alegre que posee.

—Hay algo mas que necesito pedirte. Veras, las cosas mañana en el discurso se pueden poner feas y necesito que tú…

O

—Matt, reacciona. El discurso de Ernest esta por terminar.

Davide me había hecho reaccionar, había dejado de soñar despierto y debía de encargarme de las cosas de Moe. La verdad me daba algo de pena ver como se le subían al escenario los bastardos que por creer que son deportistas y traen alguna copa de bronce toda la escuela debe de reverenciarlos, mientras un tipo como Ernest, no cualquiera en el colegio era tratado como basura.

Y tal como había dicho Moe hasta la mascota del colegio se subió al escenario a fastidiar al pobre chico, pero yo no dejaría que eso le fuese a pasar, no iba a permitirlo.

—Davide, ¿cuento contigo verdad?.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, claro que estoy contigo, por algo vine preparado también —dejaba los binoculares a un lado y me enseñaba el bolso negro que había traído.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Mi póliza de seguridad.

—Repasemos esto Davide: Yuusuke se encuentra a varios metros por sobre el escenario con su rifle de precisión, se encarga de cubrir los puntos ciegos a los cuales no puedo dar desde aquí, nosotros somos francotirador y observador respectivamente. Estas encargado de fijar los blancos a los cuales voy a disparar, esto hace que nos sea más rápido deshacernos de los idiotas.

—Y de combatir junto a ti por si nos descubren y quieren venganza —terminó por acotar Davide, lo cual era verdad, y sea lo que tenga en su bolso, espero que nos ayude.

—Jóvenes, ahora nuestra penúltima candidata. Moe Habana —Bertrand anunciaba la entrada de la chica, la cual había logrado conseguir bastantes simpatizantes en los últimos días, no solo entre los alumnos normales, si no entre varios de los distintos grupos. Claro, algunos la apoyaban más abiertamente que otros.

—Bien Davide, es hora de show —dejé la maleta en el suelo y de la mochila empecé sacar varios cargadores, colocándolos en grupos para diferenciar los de rifle y los de las pistolas — en caso de que nos descubran ¿podrías conseguirme algo de tiempo para guardar las cosas y deshacernos de la evidencia?

—Claro que si, hare lo que pueda Matthew —sus palabras me daban confianza, este era un plan grande, es la primera vez que me toca proteger a un político aunque esta tenga dieciséis.

Moe subió al escenario en el mismo momento que terminaba de colocar la mira al rifle, solo hacia falta colocar el cargador mientras Yuusuke con un espejo hacia señas para indicarnos que estaba en posición y listo para comenzar.

—Davide, en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas, escapa por donde puedas.

—Y dejarte toda la diversión, olvídalo, Davide Natsume no se va a echar para atrás por un simple grupo de matones —tiene agallas y eso es algo que respeto.

—Compañeros, inspectores, cuerpo docente. A diferencia de los candidatos anteriores, yo no represento solo a un grupo reducido que busca colocar a alguien en el poder para hacer y decir lo que quiera y apoderarme de los recursos del colegio. Yo quiero ayudar a todos, no me importa el grupo: tanto el grupo de teatro, como el de astronomía, y el equipo de futbol que necesitan uniformes nuevos, requieren ayuda…

—Ahí van Matthew, desde las once hasta la una en el primer piso —que bueno que Davide comprendiese tan rápido lo que hacia el observador, su principal trabajo era decirme lo mas claro posible donde estaban los enemigos.

En este caso tres deportistas dispuestos a aguarle la fiesta Moe intentando subirse al escenario, pero solo alcanzaban a pisar la escala, y otro incluso ni siquiera eso logró, por lo visto la munición dolía y dolía bastante, ya que se sobaban la cabeza y las piernas mientras ella seguía hablando.

—… antes de llegado el invierno me gustaría que el club de botánica pudiese organizar un festival sobre lo que hacen y lo que cultivan, y que se logren hacer trabajos de mantenimientos a lo largo del campus, muchos de los árboles están maltrechos y poco cuidados, y aún con todo esto en primavera son capaces de darnos flores.

Y de esta manera ella seguía hablando por varios minutos más, haciendo ver lo que se necesita, como lograrlo, e incluso más actividades de grupo, el volver a usar los autobuses para expediciones a cargo de profesores como Jones.

—Matthew, reacciona. Tirador en el segundo balcón de la derecha —nada más lo vi y le dispare en la mano, trataba de ver de donde venia el disparo mientras se sobaba la mano con resignación —. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa Davide?

— ¿Por qué decidiste apoyar a Moe?, según supe, Ernest te hubiese dado más dinero.

—Esto no es por negocios, es por principios, quiero creer en las palabras de esta chica.

— ¿Principios?

—Sí, ¿acaso tú no los tienes?

— ¿Y básicamente que has visto en sus promesas?

— Quiero creer Davide. Creer que se puede mejorar y que se dejen los grupitos y aspirar a un bien grupal.

Después de eso el silencio nos envolvió, solo me hablaba Davide para indicarme la posición de algún deportista al cual acribillar, la verdad no se si había dicho algo malo o algo demasiado personal.

—Y dime, ¿Por qué estamos arriesgando el culo Yuusuke y yo?

—Yo les conté lo que haría, y ustedes me dijeron si necesitaría su ayuda, solo están aquí porque lo quieren.

—Venga Hawkins no hay porque ponerse así, ¿somos amigos, no?

—Claro, supongo que eso explicaría por que pasamos tanto tiempo, y porque a pesar de todo me aguantan.

—… compañeros, esos serian los puntos en los que se basaría mi campaña, solo espero que voten por la opción que más los pueda reflejar o ayudar. Gracias

Ya solo quedaba un candidato más, es curioso desde que estoy en Highland nunca se han presentado más de dos personas al puesto, y este año han sido cinco contando al que viene ahora, quizás esto se deba a la influencia de Matthew.

Pero algo me alertó al estar vigilando con la mira de mi rifle y llamé a Matthew para advertirle.

—Matthew, soy Yuusuke, ten cuidado los deportistas se están juntando…

— ¡En el segundo piso, atrápenlos! —El mensaje de Yuusuke casi llega a tiempo, ellos se estaban juntado para darnos una paliza colectiva, mientras uno de ellos gritaba y señalaba nuestra posición.

—Matthew, escapen, Biff y el equipo de futbol americano van por ustedes… esperen, van por ambos lados. De prisa, salgan de ahí antes de que les cierren todas las salidas.

—Yuusuke, escapa. Davide y yo ya teníamos contemplado que esto pasaría. Matthew fuera.

—Davide, esta es la ultima oportunidad, escapa ahora, nadie dirá nada malo. Te doy mi palabra de que así será.

— ¿Y dejarte toda la entretención a ti solo? Jamás, además quiero saber que tan bueno eres peleando —él coloco la mano en mi hombro tratando de darme ánimos con respecto a la situación

—Lo veremos pronto —volvía a colocar las partes del rifle en su estuche, guardando además la munición restante y mis pistolas.

— ¿No las vas a usar?

—Hablamos anoche de esto, me dijiste que habían muchas posibilidades de que un inspector nos pudiese coger en esta operación, así que prefiero quitarme todo lo que me pueda perjudicar. Además no hay nada cómo darle en la cara a alguien con el puño.

— ¡Matt!, ¡Matt!, de prisa, dame la caja ahora que nadie vigila —y el ultimo miembro empezaba a orquestar el retiro de equipo, solo hubiese deseado tener un plan de apoyo para que escapásemos sin problemas.

—Hikaru, cuida de la caja, y por favor, de aquí corre lo más rápido que puedas. Cuando las cosas se enfríen hablamos.

—Matt, Davide… cuídense por favor —no hay duda de eso, ella es una buena chica, aunque se haya convertido en cómplice de esto… solo espero que nadie la note.

—Matthew, han llegado —vimos a ambos lados, algunos ya presentaban las marcas de los disparos, otros por el contrario no tenían daños pero por cada lado podía contar a seis como mínimo, al menos esos eran los que alcanzaba a ver.

—Levántate y brilla Davide, el espectáculo acaba de empezar.

—Pido a los de la derecha Matthew, tengo una cuenta pendiente con uno de ellos.

—Vale, yo me quedo con los gorilas —los comentarios no cayeron en buenos oídos ya que de ambos lados se escuchaban risas e insultos —, ¿el afán de venganza es por algo en especial?

—Sí —se interrumpió por un momento la respuesta mientras dos miembros del club de Basquetbol lo atacaban. Pero de deshizo de uno al tirarlo al suelo, y del segundo con una patada al pecho —el año pasado me declare a una chica, pero dijo que si no estaba en el club de básquet me olvidase de ella.

— ¿Y que hiciste? —logré esquivar un puño que venia hacia mí sin demasiados problemas, en este instante parecía más interesante lo que decía Davide que en el combate uno contra seis.

—Acaso luzco como basquetbolista.

—Para mí luces cómo un tipo medio loco —en ese instante revelo el contenido de aquel bolso negro. En el interior traía varas espadas de madera, con la curvatura de una katana.

—Gracias. Viniendo de ti, lo tomare cómo un cumplido —cogió una espada con cada mano mientras atacaba y esquivaba a los deportistas que estaban de su lado, por mi lado tenia que preocuparme de los del club de boxeo y los jugadores de futbol que empezaban a llegar.

Pero las cosas al menos por momentos se nos daban bien, tenemos a nuestro favor el que la escalera no deje que todos lleguen de inmediato a nosotros. Se atropellan y golpean para intentar atacarnos. Y cuando uno logra subir, un fuerte impacto hace que caiga y estorbe. Por lo menos de este modo hacia bulto y le dificultaba el paso a los que subían.

—Natsume, ¿sigues en el mundo de los vivos? —no podía descuidarme y ver que tal estaba, girar la cabeza aunque fuese un instante podría condenarnos a ambos al tener a tantos tipos juntos que desean golpearnos.

—Algo magullado, ¿y tú?

—Un tanto golpeado, estos bastardos van enserio, así que no te contengas. Dales con todo lo que tengas —en esos mismos momentos vi una pequeña bala azul rodar por el suelo mientras un tipo se sobaba la cara. Por lo visto Yuusuke no nos abandonó, seguía la lucha desde una distancia segura.

Si él se quedó, es por responsabilidad propia, al igual que Davide. Pero mi caso es distinto, quiero creer que se puede haber unidad. Que estos cretinos pueden ayudar en vez de golpear a los demás sin mayores motivos.

Pero la verdad es, que la situación cada vez se nos iba haciendo difícil de sostener, por más tipos que dejábamos fuera de combate varios lograban tomar su lugar hasta que se recuperaba. Uno de ellos trató de sujetarme las manos, pero le di un cabezazo en la nariz, y en el momento que bajó lo suficiente la cabeza, la coloqué sobre mi hombro y caí al suelo impactándole como si fuese una guillotina contra su tráquea.

— ¡Deténganse ahora! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen durante la elección escolar? —eran varios inspectores, encabezados nada más ni nada menos que por Maya Natsume. Esta vez no sé si estar contento de verla o no, ya que la cara que traía no me auguraba nada bueno —. Davide… me siento decepcionada de tu comportamiento.

—Nee… Neesan —por lo visto las palabras habían surgido un mayor efecto que los golpes, ya que al verle la cara Davide se mostraba en verdad dolido mientras los deportistas se le quitaban de encima y eran conducidos por los inspectores.

—Ustedes dos, a la sala de maestros —Esto era bueno, ya que Maya nos había citado solo a Davide y yo, al menos Yuusuke estaba libre de esto.

O

Las clases ya habían terminado, al menos nos dejaron votar. Pero seguíamos en problemas, afortunadamente no habían profesores en esos momentos en la sala, pero de todos modos además de Maya habían varios inspectores acosándonos, solo a nosotros dos, los hijos de puta presentaron la excusa de que tenían que entrenar y muy contentos los inspectores los dejaron que se marchasen, eso me enferma.

—Ahora díganme de una vez, que demonios pasó en el auditorio —y seguía preguntando lo mismo, la verdad ya no teníamos respuestas ingeniosas o acidas con Davide, y temía que de un momento a otro se quebrace.

—Ya se lo he dicho señorita inspectora —coloqué los pies sobre el escritorio cómo si nadie de los presentes me importase —no voy a decir nada sin un abogado presente.

—Crio odioso, qué crees que es esto, una comisaria acaso. Nosotros somos la ley más te vale no cabrearme, ¿has entendido?

—Lo único que entiendo… señor inspector, es la halitosis que lo aqueja —en ese momento presentía que trataría de golpearme, pero al tratar de hacerlo Maya le doblo la mano y mando a todo el mundo fuera, incluido su hermano pequeño.

Estábamos solo los dos en la habitación. Maya se paseaba de un lado al otro tratando de conjugar las palabras.

—Muy bien Matt, quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que pasó ahí —pero no dije nada, solo guarde silencio y la vi a los ojos — a ver, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron para que ese grupo de idiotas les quisiese golpear?

—Eso es algo confidencial Maya, no te lo puedo decir.

— ¡Dime la verdad ahora!, ¡Qué demonios fue lo que paso!

— ¿La verdad, quieres la verdad?, tú no puedes manejar la puta verdad. Esta maldita escuela esta podrida hasta la medula. De lo que paso los únicos culpables fuimos nosotros dos, no detuvieron a los jugadores ni de futbol ni de básquet, mucho menos a los mamones que hacen lucha libre, ¿verdad?

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

— ¿Quieres saber en verdad por qué les caímos a golpes con Davide? Muy bien, te lo diré. Estoy cansado de que en cada escuela a la que voy el paisaje sigue siendo el mismo: Los deportistas son inmunes a las reglas, los ricos se creen mejor por ser ricos, los nerds por ser nerds… Bueno ya te haces una idea, ¿verdad?

Lo que trato de decirte Maya es que para mí las palabras de Moe tienen valor, ella desea cambiar las cosas, desea que dejemos de estarnos peleando con nuestros propios compañeros… quiere unidad, y la verdad, me gusta su idea… por eso la protegí, Davide fue solo un ayudante.

— ¿Protegerla de qué?

—Hmp, ¿acaso no te quedó claro con la pelea?, la estábamos protegiendo de los deportistas, todos los años hacen lo mismo. Cómo dejan en ridículo a los demás candidatos ellos terminan por hacerse con todo el poder y destinar el setenta porciento de los recursos para sus clubes y el resto con suerte alcanza para los demás clubes.

— ¡Me quieres tomar el pelo!, eso no pasa, ¿para qué crees que están aquí los inspectores?

—Buena pregunta, eso mismo me gustaría saber Maya, todos los años pasa lo mismo, ellos hacen el loco y crean problemas para mantenerlos ocupados a ustedes, entonces un grupo se dedica a distraer y molestar a los candidatos, ellos se distraen y protestan…

—y como el director Bertrand los deja solos creyendo que son lo suficientemente responsables…

—Bingo, felicidades inspectora Natsume, has comprendido toda la situación.

—Te dejare libre… no hay "suficientes pruebas" que demuestren que tú iniciaste esto, además a ustedes los atacaron en grupo y eso sirve como atenuante, no, más bien puede dejarlos hasta como victimas —ya era hora de que todo se resolviese, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la salida —Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber, ¿por qué no te presentaste tú como candidato?

—Yo mi expediente escolar obtiene más tierra en un día, que el de muchos en todo el año. Aparte de eso, yo no sirvo de líder Maya.

O

El día se arruino, no podría decirlo de otro modo… al menos para mí. Vi a Hikaru sentada frente mío. Era la primera vez que la veía con ropa que no fuese la del internado, había venido con una falda larga de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y un suéter naranja con botones.

—Vamos Matthew, alegra esa cara, después de todo hicimos que Moe ganara, ¿no? —eso era cierto, después de que salí ayer de la sala de maestros anunciaron los resultados, lo hicimos bien y espero que las cosas salgan mejor, al menos lo que decía Davide era cierto.

—Si me disculpan voy a tomar un poco de aire —Tuve la mala desgracia de que, no solo Yuusuke interceptara a Hikaru, si no que hablo con ella y al anunciar los resultados, ambos se pusieron felices y decidieron que era momento de celebrar.

Miré hacia arriba y veía el nombre de la pizzería. "Il amici" se llama, y es donde: Maya, Aya, Davide, Yuusuke, Hikaru y yo vinimos a comer.

—Nya, no pongas esa cara de póker Matt, podemos ir otro día al parque… o es que la oferta solo duraba por hoy —por lo visto ella pudo leer perfectamente lo que me molestaba y el porque estaba aquí afuera fumando en un día nublado como el de hoy. Y el cómo ella llego sorpresivamente abrazándome sin que me lograse enterar.

—Para nada, la oferta seguirá vigente mientras tú quieras ir —me di la vuelta para poder ver su rostro, ya había curvado la boca del mismo modo que lo hacen los gatos, mostrándome además unos brillantes y grandes ojos azules—. Pero hoy tendrás que retribuirme, y no te saldrá barato Hikaru. En cuanto nos quitemos los lastres de encima, iremos al cine, hoy dan "Las marmotas invasoras del espacio exterior"

—Marmotas invasoras del espa…. —Hikaru no logro terminar la frase cuando se puso a reír con fuerza — ¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿cómo es que te pueden gustar ese tipo de películas?

—Que va, es un clásico de la ciencia ficción de terror, además tiene más de cincuenta años, ni siquiera tiene color y los defectos especiales son para la risa.

—Vale, si te hace feliz, la iré a ver contigo —ella se me acurruco junto al brazo, mientras Maya aparecía junto a nosotros.

—Vamos, entren de una vez, la pizza llego y no creo que la quieran comer fría.

Pero al verlos ahí a todos reunidos, sentí algo cálido, algo que había olvidado desde hace mucho. El como se sentía el poder estar con gente en la cual uno de verdad confía.

—Matthew, que te quites de ahí, si vas a jugar a la estatua viviente por lo menos hazlo lejos de la puerta —las palabras de Davide me sacaron de trance, pero esta vez no tenia ganas de decirles algo pesado o responder de algún modo, la verdad es que estaba a gusto con ellos.

—Muy bien, ya hemos terminado con lo de las elecciones y nos han quitado el baile de bienvenida de este año.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué han hecho algo así? —Aya casi salta de su silla, exaltada por la noticia.

—Eso es simple, por culpa de los tres que están sentados junto a ti hermanita —Tres, ¿no Maya Natsume?, eso quiere decir que sabes que de un modo u otro o Hikaru o Yuusuke nos ayudaron, pero no estas segura quién fue —El director lo hizo tan pronto como se entero de lo que paso.

—Mou, que mal, espero que estén contentos ustedes cuatro, y pensar que este era mi último año.

—De hecho si, lo del baile fue solo un daño colateral, lo importante es que nosotros logramos que Moe saliese elegida y por eso… —les dejé un sobre tanto a Davide, Hikaru, cómo a Yuusuke —… quiero que tomen esto como una pequeña muestra de mi afecto.

—Matthew, aquí hay demasiado dinero, lo siento, no seria bueno aceptarlo, sobretodo porque fue un favor a un amigo.

—Además —parece ser que Yuusuke quería complementar lo dicho por Davide —contigo es mas valioso un favor que el dinero.

En fin, que se le va a hacer ahora no voy a poder negarme si necesitan ayuda, digo no es que no lo fuese hacer de todos modos, solo que ahora tengo una deuda con ellos.

—En fin, dejemos a Matthew con su dinero, falta poco más de un mes para noche de brujas, y considerando que somos cuatro, que dicen si vamos a pedir dulces todos.

— ¿D-chan no crees que ya son bastante mayores como para pedir dulces?

—Pero Aya-nee, son caramelos gratis, para eso no hay edad ¿verdad? —Davide miró a todos buscando algo de apoyo en nosotros. Hikaru y Yuusuke asintieron con la cabeza, parece que les gustaba la idea,

—Matthew, tienes que ayudarme, somos amigos, ¿no es así?

—Davide, no lo involucres de seguro alguien como Matthew, quiere empapelar las casas, o tirar huevos a las ventanas —por lo visto Maya se equivocaba, yo deje eso desde los trece, que clase de bandido va pidiendo dulce de puerta en puerta disfrazado de pirata, policía, o astronauta.

—No me mires a mi Davide, yo deje de ir de casa en casa hace mucho tiempo —sin consultarle a nadie prendí un cigarro y los dejé que continuasen con su entretención. Lo que es yo, no me disfrazo para ir a mendigar dulces.

—Matt, vamos, no me digas que no quieres ir con tus amigos a pedir caramelos. Además sé cuanto te gustan los chocolates —ella estaba usando un truco sucio, me lo pedía mientras abría de par en par aquellos ojos azules, y su boca adquiría la curvatura de "se adorable" o "estoy pensando en algo especial".

—Que más da, de uno u otro modo voy a terminar yendo con ustedes a pedir dulces.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10-A: Dulce o truco**

Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que entre a Highland y empezaron mis acciones aquí, las hojas verdes hasta hace algunas semanas ya mostraban los signos del otoño. Vi las cajas donde guardaba mi ropa de Halloween. Ya habíamos acordado salir a las nueve, nos encontraríamos en la puerta principal, así que podría tener un tiempo para crear algo de caos y alboroto.

—La clase de Madame Dubois — Recordé lo que hasta hace unas horas había pasado en la clase de artes…  
_… nos habían llevado en la mañana a la cocina, se supone que teníamos que hacer la clásica cara en las calabazas, pero la verdad cada uno era libre de tallar lo que mas quisiese o pudiese __— ¿Estas segura? __—Sí, la verdad Matt este tipo de cosas no se me da tan bien. __—Pero los cortes que haces al pescado y las formas en que has hecho los bentos… __—… ya te lo he dicho, te sedo el honor —algo parecía molestarle, quizás se sentía mal de rebanar una calabaza indefensa o puede que le daba asco quitarle la pulpa que en estas fechas esa usado como sustituto de cerebro. __Cogí el cuchillo e hice girar el mango un par de veces antes de clavarlo en la tabla de madera __—Je..jeune Matthew, por favor, no haga es tipo de cosas, alguien podría salir herido. __—Señorita Dubois, no tema —empezaba a hacer tajos alrededor de una de las caras de la calabaza, fuertes, rápidos y precisos. No por nada la lucha con cuchillos se me había dado tan bien por los últimos años —no haría nada de lo cual no crea que soy capaz. __Y de este modo poco a poco la calabaza fue adquiriendo forma, primero la luna creciente, luego un rostro de cabeza picuda y nariz aguileña. Siguiendo con un largo vestido y una escoba. Hasta que al fin todos los detalles fueron acabados. __—Tres bien Matthew, una bruja volando en la noche por la ciudad —pero pronto me arrepentí de exhibir mis dotes "artísticas" ya que pronto empezaron a hablar por lo bajo diciendo "que se podía esperar, después de todo es un criminar", o "a cuantos les habrá hecho lo mismo con el cuchillo". __Y Hikaru lo único que hizo fue separar las semillas para poder ponerlas al horno y que las comiésemos después._

—Matthew, Matthew, ¿estas aquí verdad? —Esa era la voz de Evan, las cosas han mejorado bastante sobretodo después del pequeño altercado cuando Hikaru dando el lunes siguiente las disculpas a la pelirroja junto al idiota de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa Evan? ¿se te acabaron los anti psicóticos?

—No, aun me queda media caja así que no te preocupes. ¿Qué dices si hacemos un truco o truco?, tengo tu traje aquí mismo, así que solo es cosa de que recojas tu caja de huevos y te pongas el traje.

Al abrir la puerta vi a Evan, la verdad no me sorprendió el traje que llevaba. Iba disfrazado de diablo: traje rojo, tridente, cuernos y cola roja. Lo típico la verdad.

Y al ver mi traje no me sorprendí demasiado, era una capucha negra, pintura facial blanca y una guadaña de cartón y papel aluminio.

—Así que soy un segador de almas, ¿no Evan?

—Claro, vi los trajes, pensaba en un uniforme de la SS pero de seguro alguna persona "políticamente correcta" se enfadaría y me enviarían a los voltios felices.

— ¿Voltios felices?, que se supone que es eso

—Es el sanatorio local, ahí van a dar todos los tipos insanos: maniáticos, psicópatas, locos, locos falsos, etc. etc.

—La verdad Evan, no se como alguien podría pensar en enviarte a una institución así.

—Cierto ¿verdad?, yo soy un chico normal, sano, alegre —claro, de igual modo yo soy un buen chico que no aplasta una hormiga.

~O~

Son las ocho veinte minutos y hemos estado siendo cabrones con gran parte del alumnado de la escuela, colocándoles bombas fétidas, colocando letreros de "patéame", o lanzándoles huevos a los transeúntes.

—Matthew, ¿sabes?, al perro de la casa Croft no lo he ido enfermando por simple diversión, he estado investigando y llegue a la conclusión de cómo hacer que él, haga cierta consistencia y olor.

Y algo esta mal con su cabeza, de eso ya no había duda, que clase de enfermo se pone a experimentar con la consistencia y olor de la mierda de un perro para hacer una broma.

—déjame adivinar, piensas poner la bolsa en llamas y hacer que alguien la pise, la apague y se embadurne la suela del zapato, ¿no?

—Correcto mi amigo, la soltaremos en la sala de maestros, y con suerte lograremos que Burton sea el que la pise. Ya sabes, el siempre va con sandalias así que sería peor para él —La verdad es que ver a Burton así era bastante tentador, sobre todo como sobreprotege a sus estrellitas deportivas. Pero la verdad creo que hay un limite entre lo que se debe y no debe hacerse.

—Lo lamento Evan —le toqué el hombro para despedirme y darme la vuelta, había otro lugar que requería mi presencia —me voy a preparar, voy a salir a pedir dulces —después de varios años —con los demás.

— ¿¡Cómo, acaso encuentras más divertido tener el status de crio que va pidiendo dulces, que contribuir a ensuciarle los pies a Burton!?

—Claro, a ti te vi hace poco solamente, pero a ellos, se los vengo prometiendo desde hace semanas, y a pesar de ser un matón, cumplo mis promesas.

~O~

—Ya son las nueve, donde demonios se metieron esos dos Davide.

—Conociendo a ambos de seguro se entretuvieron en el camino.

No se por qué reclaman, soy puntual, a las nueve me llamaron y a las nueve estoy, yo mantuve la expectación hasta el ultimo minuto, nunca les dije que clase de ropa iba a usar, y por la cara que pusieron fue toda una sorpresa verme, pero yo desde hace semanas sabia de que irían, si incluso Davide se tiño rubio el pelo y se pinto marcas a los lados.

—Así que era cierto, se disfrazaron de Kakashi y Naruto ustedes dos, solo espero Davide, que Yuusuke no te haga el infame ataque de los mil años de dolor.

—Maldita la hora que te preste ese manga Hawkins.

—Me sorprende que vayas del ninja gritón al final, después de todo, creí que con lo de las espadas irías de samurái o algo así.

—Vaya, así que aun recuerdas lo genial que me vi, ¿verdad?

—Nunca hubiese imaginado que te escucharía darle un cumplido a Davide, Matt, después de todo, siempre buscas como reírte de él —Y de esta manera el cuarto miembro hacia presencia, Hikaru había llegado con una larga capa satinada de color negro con forro rojo, un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con bordes de azul metalizado, botas hasta los tobillos junto con medias a rayas que limitaban con el vestido.

— ¿Vas de maga, no?

— ¿Qué me delato, la varita o el sombrero? Señor gánster.

—Ganster ¿Por qué dices que Matthew va vestido así Hikaru? —Davide Uzumaki lanzaba los dardos a la perceptiva maga.

—Es fácil, solo mírenlo: Traje negro con rayas plateadas, corbata negra, camisa roja, sombrero que hace juego con el traje, y además un estuche de violín.

—Hikaru, pero que percepción que tienes, ni siquiera el estuche de violín se te escapo —la verdad era cierto, yo estaba vestido de gánster, pero no podía resistirme a un traje como este, mal que mal varias de las chicas que iban a la fiesta se dieron vuelta a piropearme, de seguro un tío tan genial como elegante no se ve todos los días.

—Entontes en el grupo tenemos a: un asesino a sueldo, una maga, a Kakashi, y al genial y sensual imán de chicas —este Davide y sus chistes, bueno, cual es el problema de que fantasee un rato, de hecho para eso mismo es esta noche.

Ya listos y preparados empezamos a seguir el mapa de las casas que anteriormente ha hecho Yuusuke, la verdad hemos tenido un porcentaje hibrido, aunque todos dicen que la verdad ya estamos… un pelín mayores para salir a pedir caramelos a más de la mitad de las personas, les gustaba la ropa que traíamos, no es por el hecho de los personajes en sí, si no que la forma en que estaba confeccionados, eso nos trajo dulces extra y la felicitación de varias personas… pero siempre hay alguien agrio que no comparte el espíritu de las fiestas.

—Largo de aquí patanes, si quieren dulces vayan a la tienda y cómprenlos. Holgazanes, vagos, ratas —siempre hay un viejo cascarrabias que hace este tipo de cosas — ¿Quieren dulces?, muy bien aquí tienen algo.

—Nya —Este tipo le había lanzado una manzana acaramelada a Hikaru.

— ¿Tenia alguna necesidad de recurrir a la violencia?, ¡acaso le hicimos algo para que se pusiese así? —por lo visto a Davide tampoco le agrado que le hiciesen daño a Hikaru.

—Venga, vamos, Matthew, yo contengo a Davide, revisa que a Hikaru no la haya lastimado de verdad —juro que traté de contenerme, de no montar una escena y mucho menos, caer en el salvajismo, pero hay cosas que uno no puede aguantar.

—Te crees muy macho lastimando a una chica, carcamal de mierda. ¿Te crees muy bueno acaso?, te tengo una noticia, si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo. Y yo me especializo a joder a esa clase de persona —deje tanto la bolsa de caramelos y el estuche de violín en el suelo, mientras Davide decía algo como "oh, mierda", y Hikaru me decía que me detuviese — ¡quiero ver que tan bueno eres metiéndote con otro de mis amigos, se llama tommy!, dile hola, no seas timido —abrí el estuche donde tenia una ametralladora Thompson con balas de pintura junto con estanques de aire y munición extra, claro, también huevos podridos y duros a modo de granadas.

El anciano vociferaba y gritaba amenazándonos, pero al empezar el tiroteo por poco se caga al entrar corriendo a refugiarse a su casa mientras le decoraba la casa con balas rojas, azules, naranjas, y verdes. Las ventanas, su escalera, la puerta, el segundo piso. Todo se veía mejor teniendo en cuenta que su casa estaba pintada de blanco.

—Vamos Cesar, ataca al vago —y creía que su ridículo perro me asustaba. El único motivo por el cual no los acribille al abrir la puerta era porque estaba cambiando las municiones. Pero nada más tener el arma lista, su bulldog de color azabache, paso a ser rosado por la pintura.

— ¡Nadie se mete con mis amigos, eso va para ti y para todo el jodido mundo! —nadie esperaba una reacción así de mi parte, pero no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciese daño sin recibir su merecido, estas tres personas se habían convertido en los más cercanos a mí, como podía dejarlos botados.

~O~

Pasaron varios días después del incidente del anciano gruñón, salvo las escasas noticias nadie tenia idea de lo que había pasado salvo nosotros cuatro, Yuusuke me pregunto donde había conseguido semejante cosa. Le respondí que Redman se las había ingeniado para traerme la Thompson lo más rápido posible.

Hikaru fue otra historia, al principio ella se molesto por la forma salvaje y brutal que use para resolver el conflicto, pero se alegro mucho de saber que yo estaba ahí con ella, para cuidarla y protegerla, claro como sí necesitase que me pidiesen u ordenasen hacer eso.

**Capitulo 10-B: Traición**

Han pasado ya unos cuantos días desde lo de Halloween, y ya se han enfriado las cosas, bueno en más de un sentido ya que han dejado de causar alboroto con lo de los supuestos vándalos que pintarrajearon la casa de un honesto y buen ciudadano. Y por otro lado la llegada el otoño no se negaba, las hojas caían todo empezaba a verse en tono naranja y café, y los días se hacían cortos, sobre todo repartiendo mi horario entre el entrenamiento del "Rey Leopardo", el de parkour con Davide y los trabajos y ensayos para Jones.

—Con un horario tan ajustado apenas queda tiempo y animo para delinquir.

—Matthew, de prisa, abre la puerta por favor, ¡es algo urgente! —Que demonios le había pasado a Evan parecía demasiado alterado al golpear la puerta, solo espero que no sea alguna de sus manías.

—Donde es el fuego Evan —abrí la puerta, su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba bastante.

—Davide… deprisa… esta combatiendo contra Russel —se detuvo a recuperar el aire —le tendieron una emboscada, escuché que algo tramaba y lo seguí, ahora mismo deben de estar en el lugar donde siempre los lleva.

— ¿Dónde es eso?

—A un cuarto detrás de la zona de calderas, deprisa, te llevare ahí.

Es la primera vez que veía a Evan ayudar a alguien de este modo, por lo visto no parecía tan mal tipo, aunque seguía pensado que estaba loco.

—Entraremos por aquí Matthew, tengo la llave —se apresuro a entrar por la puerta que daba al sótano de la escuela, por la puerta que siempre estaba cerrada y decía "solo personal autorizado".

Entramos a aquel nuevo sub mundo, donde de los pisos escurría el agua y el oxido de los metales, en una parte elevada se podía ver una cama y al lado una mesa.

—Vamos Hawkins, no te distraigas, hemos venido a otra cosa, no a ver como subsiste el conserje —y de este modo lo fui siguiendo por varios cuarto apilados con basura y objetos en desuso de diversas clases: esculturas medio hechas, el esqueleto de anatomía con medio tórax, libros y mapas antiguos —es por aquí.

— ¿Cuanto mas falta?, hace unos minutos que pasamos la zona de calderas ¿no?

—Shhh, silencio Matthew —dicho esto me acercó a la pared, y no estaba preparado para lo siguiente que vi. Davide estaba peleando contra dos tipos, ya los recordaba, uno era al que le había quitado la Silver Dragon, y el otro era el pelirrojo que siempre acompañaba al chico negro, dentro de una jaula octagonal, afuera habían varios chicos que gritaban a favor y en contra de Davide mientras Russel se reía de la situación, parecía estar disfrutando lo que pasaba.

—Suficiente, a un lado, mi encargarse de Davide, ¡ahora! —y de está manera el hombre gorila entraba a encargarse de mi amigo, un tipo solo cerro la jaula y regreso a gritar cosas en contra del retador.

—Davide —esto ya no podía aguantarlo, el pobre se veía maltrecho de haber combatido contra esos dos, tenía la camisa y la cara ensangrentada al momento de que Russel entró para querer golpearlo.

Entré a la jaula detrás de Russel para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, la ventaja es que este tipo solo era fuerte, no era ni rápido ni flexible además, solo contaba con sus músculos y una cabeza llena de aire.

—Aquí lo tienes Russel, aquí tienes a Matthew. Él fue quien hablo sobre que eras un idiota, y de que tu mamá lo había hecho con animales de granja —ante el comentario el eslabón perdido monto en cólera contra mí.

—Daniels, ¿que demonios tratas de probar?

— ¿Probar?, yo no voy a probar nada Hawkins, todo esto es tú culpa, trate de que fuésemos amigo, te integre a mi mundo, es más. Hasta te presente a un amigo mío y creo que conociste a otro también. Pero no, tenías… que juntarte con este idiota y con la anormal ¿verdad? —aquellas palabras las escupía con rabia y molestia—a ver que tan buenos amigos son cuando Russel acabé con ambos, de la rara me encargare después… personalmente.

—Claro, debería de suponerlo ¿no?, solo tendrías huevos para hacer el trabajo sucio si se trata de una chica.

—No discutiré esas cosas contigo, la verdad no tiene sentido decirte —Evan cogió con ambas manos un martillo que estaba a su lado y lo lanzo hacia Russel —ahí tienes, ahora encárgate de ellos sin problemas.

—Russel se encargara de los debiluchos que se burlaron de él y su madre

—Matthew, escapa —eso fue lo que Davide dijo, estando maltrecho y agotado sobre los rivales que había dejado sin conocimiento mientras Evan y el resto se iban.

—Muy bien jodido mono gigante ¿¡quieres un poco de mí!?, ven por eso, si es que tienes huevos.

Esto lo había echo enfurecer, corría hacia mí con el martillo sobre la cabeza y se disponía a atacarme. Solo para caer al piso de manera ridícula cuando me tire al suelo y rodé contra sus piernas.

Esto solo lo había hecho enfadar más, no se molestó en tomar nuevamente el martillo, corrió a embestirme con su cuerpo. Y el impacto se sintió cómo si me hubiese chocado un auto, demonios, pero que fuerza tiene este jodido idiota.

Estaba en el suelo mientras Russel traba de estrellar su puño contra mi rostro, la verdad me sentía un tanto mareado, he tratado de que me lleguen la menor cantidad de golpes, sea: Corriendo la cabeza a un lado para que se estrelle el puño contra el concreto, o poniendo la frente como lugar de impacto. Al menos si me da en esa zona, el golpe le dolerá tanto como a mí.

—Deja en paz a Matthew gorila —en el momento no supe que paso, pero al ver caer a Russel y la pierna de Davide levantada me di cuenta que paso, él le había pateado la cabeza para que me soltase — ¿Todavía estas vivo?

—Me duele el cuerpo, creo que aun estoy en este mundo amigo —me recupere poco antes que Russel, quién se nos tiro encima nuevamente, pero al ser dos, esta vez no le resulto ya que al mismo tiempo Davide y yo le pateamos el pecho haciendo que retrocediese.

Pero esto no duraría mucho ya que Davide estaba cansado, se le notaba en la cara. No paso mucho tiempo para que la resistencia de Russel se impusiese a la de él, jodido tipo, el cabezazo que me acababa de dar me desoriento y me mando al piso por segundos. Al levantarme vi que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que cuando me había dejado en el piso, y que la suerte parecía estar de mí lado, solo esperaba que Davide pudiese resistir mientras hacia lo siguiente.

Russel seguía demasiado ocupado con su tarea de tratar de deformarle la cara a mi amigo, y por otro lado yo planeaba darle una sorpresita con cierto objeto que nos había dejado Evan.

—He Russel, no se si tú mamá hizo o no eso con los animales, pero estoy seguro ya, de que eres mas tonto que una roca e igual de feo —reí sutilmente ante el comentario, solo para provocarlo. Estando rojo de la ira y del coraje se fue corriendo nuevamente en contra mía para golpearme.

Pero ahora no le fue sencillo, con el martillo en mano le di en el estomago. El impacto hizo que se le saltaran los ojos y que cayese de rodillas sosteniéndose el estomago, aproveche esto mismo para golpearlo con el mango de madera y enviarlo así al suelo.

—Hola Russel, tus días de matón van a terminar aquí y ahora.

Me coloqué frente a él, con el mazo por encima de mi cabeza, estaba decidido a esto y no tenia motivos para detenerme. Solo lo llevé hacia abajo, el golpe fue solido, seco, y preciso. Durante todo esto Russel no supo que decir o como actuar, solo vi el terror en sus ojos mientras el mazo seguía su curso. Solo se sintió como el concreto y el metal, impactaban. Me coloqué sobre su pecho y empecé a golpearle la cara.

—Para, por favor para… Russel se rinde.

—No, esto aun no acaba grandote, aun hay varias cosas que quiero aclarar contigo:  
la primera es que Evan te usó solo para lastimarnos, ni Davide ni yo hemos esparcido rumores de tú madre y animales de granja, y si te molestamos ahora fue solo para desconcentrarte en la pelea.  
Segundo, se termino eso de estar golpeando a los más débiles, y no hay pero que valga.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacer algo así? —al escucharle decir eso solo lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo miré de muy mal modo.

—Cómo es eso de ¿por que?, esta escuela esta plagada de idiotas que se merecen una, todo el mundo merece una patada en el culo, ¿¡quedo claro!?

—Sí, a Russel le quedó claro.

—Muy bien, ahora ayuda a Davide, vayan al hospital, si preguntan di que le estaban asaltando y que tuvieron que luchar con varios tipos. Davide, en caso de que pregunten, ve pensando ahora en cuantos tipos eran y como se veían.

— ¿A donde vas Matthew? —empecé a golpear la puerta de metal hasta que cayese deforme.

— ¿No te quedo claro en la casa del viejo cascarrabias?, voy a caerle a golpes a ese loco de mierda, nadie se mete con mis amigos.

—Creía que eso solo se aplicaba a Hikaru-chan.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte Davide, mírate como estas por andar solo por ahí —en ese momento me llamó Yuusuke.

—_Matthew ¿Qué demonios pasó? Evan salió corriendo hacia la zona residencial, él y Edward le robaron bicicletas a un par de chicos que pasaban por aquí, ¿quieres que los sigua?_

— ¿Dónde estas Yuusuke?

—_A la entrada del taller de mecánica_

—Yuusuke, necesito que me prestes una bici, nos veremos en la puerta de acero que dice "solo personal autorizado".

—_¿Quieres un par de manos extra?_

—No, no te preocupes, de esto me encargo yo.

Y tal como lo acordamos Yuusuke me estaba esperando afuera de aquel calabozo en el cual se convirtió ese lugar.

—Demonios, pero que te pasó Matthew, ¿peleaste con Russel acaso?

—De hecho sí, y viene ayudando a Davide, ayúdalos a llegar al hospital por favor. Yo tengo que patearle el culo a Evan.

—Evan solo planea una cosa si va a la zona residencial, piensa abordar el tren, aun tienes treinta minutos para llegar Matthew, y también es la última oportunidad de escapar de New Heaven ileso, ¿verdad?

No quise responder a lo dicho por Yuusuke solo escuché que Davide menciono el nombre de Hikaru mientras yo empezaba la frenética marcha para darle caza al traidor, no te me vas a escapar Daniels, lo juro.

Seguí por el camino que llevaba por el centro de la ciudad, ya eran más de las diez de la noche y eran muy pocos los negocios que permanecían abiertos, y al ser un pueblo pequeño tenia ya muy poca actividad, si apenas me había topado con tres autos de camino aquí. Llegar no era tan complicado, sobretodo porque uno podía ver desde bastante distancia las vías de de hierro y madera que se levantaban por sobre el camino. Y en la estación esperando nerviosamente el tren estaba el cobarde de Evan.

—Linda noche para salir con el rabo entre las piernas, ¿no Evan?

—Maldita sea, sabía que no podía confiar en un idiota como Russel.

— ¿Por qué te atormentas con cosas así Evan?, deberías preocuparte de lo que te va a pasar ahora —hice tronar los huesos de la mano, y por lo visto eso tuvo el efecto que deseaba ya que a Evan eso le dio miedo.

—¿Acaso esperas que pida perdón?

—No Evan, solo quiero que seas un hombre y aceptes lo que te ha tocado en esta vida —Si iba a actuar debía de hacerlo rápido, el tren ya estaba frenando, este era el momento de moverse.

—No te muevas Matthew —de su bolcillo saco una pistola pequeña— puede que la bala no sea gran cosa, pero a esta distancia no hay como fallar —sin dudarlo me abalancé a golpearle la cara, pero también sentí un gran dolor al costado.

Me lleve la mano por instinto y al verla la tenia roja, no supe como reaccionar en ese instante, las piernas me temblaban y no pudieron sostenerme por más tiempo.

—Adiós Matthew, y buen viaje al infierno —este bastardo al final lo había logrado, se me había escapado. Si tan solo tuviese un cuchillo para lanzárselo mientras escupía sangre de la boca.  
—Matt, Matt, reacciona por favor —Hikaru, has llegado, solo me alegro de que su pistola fuese de un solo tiro y de que las puertas del tren se hayan cerrado… fallaste Daniels, no pudiste hacerle daño a Hikaru —Una ambulancia, Maya por favor llama una ambulancia.

No podía abrir los ojos, en ese momento estaba demasiado cansado por lo que había pasado de camino aquí, pero sentí como sus lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Por favor Hikaru… no estés llorando por mí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pie de página.  
Jeune: Joven


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11:** **Matt**

¿Qué pasó, donde estoy?

—_Adiós Matthew, y buen viaje al infierno… __—…Matt, Matt, reacciona por favor, una ambulancia, Maya por favor llama una ambulancia… __—…De prisa, necesitamos llevas a este chico al quirófano, lo encontraron desangrándose en la estación de trenes, herido de bala…_ Debo resistir… mantenerme… despierto…no puedo mantenerme consiente…

…Mi cabeza, demonios ¡quédate quieta de una puta vez!, necesito ordenar mis ideas. Traté de levantarme pero no sentía que el cuerpo me respondiese, intentaba levantarme apoyando los brazos pero no pasaba nada, sentía la misma sensación que cuando se me duermen o los brazos o las piernas, sabes que es tu cuerpo pero los músculos no te responden.

—Qué… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —lance la pregunta al aire no sabía que había pasado o en donde estaba, en la oscuridad solo pude ver unas cuantas luces parpadeantes y ruidos de maquinaria.

—Matt, ¡has despertado! —solo sentí un "clic" y de pronto la habitación paso a estar completamente blanca, tan brillante que me encandile y seguía sin entender nada.

— ¡Apaga la maldita luz!

—Lo siento —luego de eso la habitación volvió a su estado de penumbra y como los paso se hacían más lejanos, volviendo a hacer más ruido de regreso.

—Por favor no te molestes en hacer esfuerzos, los sedantes y la anestesia siguen dentro de tu cuerpo —esa voz era nueva, desconocía quien estaba junto a Hikaru.

— Qué… ¿Qué me paso?

—Entonces no recuerdas nada…

—Matt, Evan te disparó, estuviste varios minutos sangrando, esperando una ambulancia, luego nos trajeron al hospital para curarte…

—Gracias, pequeña. Pero yo le daré los detalles. Veras, soy el doctor Rivera y te he tenido en observación desde que saliste de cirugía. Has tenido bastante suerte, la bala entro y salió por el costado, sin comprometer órganos afortunadamente. Y aparte de eso estás bastante sano, te mantendremos en observación por un par de días para ver cómo evolucionas.

—Doctor… cuando me dejara de dar vueltas la cabeza.

—A medida que los efectos de los sedantes y la anestesia pasen iras recuperando facultades, por ahora no te fuerces y vuelve a dormir, la sutura aun es nueva.

La habitación regreso a su estado de penumbras mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de volver a dormir. Sentía como los pasos tanto del doctor como de Hikaru se alejaban. Pero después de eso volví a sentir los mismos pasos de regreso.

— ¿Hikaru?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a descansar?

—Mejor me quedo a cuidarte.

—No es necesario.

— Pero no quiero dejarte solo.

— ¿Crees que voy a hacer alguna estupidez?

—No es eso, es solo… que no quiero dejarte solo aquí. Yo odio los hospitales, básicamente porque vez que he estado internada, me he quedado sin compañía o alguien que me visite.

— ¿Y tus padres?

—Ellos siempre han estado ocupados con sus cosas, hay veces que en verdad me pregunto si me ven o no como su hija.

—Hikaru… ¿es incomodo ese sofá? —no estaba tan mal, de a poco empezaba a distinguir figuras, al menos sabia que era Hikaru quien estaba conmigo y donde estaba sentada.

—Sí, la verdad es bastante duro.

—Entonces acuéstate aquí… no es que vaya a hacer algo malo o fuese a propasarme, y con una herida de bala menos aun.

—No sé, ¿crees que esté bien?

—A mi no me molesta, si te piensas quedar aquí por lo menos, tratemos de que estés medianamente cómoda —luego de eso, pasé algunos minutos convenciéndola de que estaba bien y que no había problema en ello, hasta que al fin logré que cediese y aceptase. Me fui haciendo a un lado lentamente para que ella se acomodase, terminando de acurrucarse en mi hombro.

—Auch, Matt, ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

—Lo siento no fue mi intención —solo quería acariciarte la cabeza, pero por lo visto todavía no puedo controlar las funciones de mis músculos, y lo único que conseguí fue que el brazo te cayese pesadamente en la cabeza. Pero a pesar de eso seguí en mi intento, poco a poco logré coordinar los dedos, y le empecé a hacer cariño en la nuca — ¿Estas con la boina?

—Sí.

— ¿Alguna vez te la quitas?

—Solo cuando me ducho o nado.

—Nadar… la verdad me gustaría ver ese cuerpecito tuyo en bikini Hikaru.

—Tonto —me quito unos mechones y me besó la frente —no te diré nada porque creeré inocentemente fueron los medicamentos los que te dijeron decir eso, y por favor el tema de la boina déjalo de lado por favor… es algo intimo, ¿bueno? Ahora descansa, por poco te matan hoy.

—Tsk, ¿con una Derringer? Que va.

—Que quieres decir Matt.

—La Derringer es una pistola de una sola bala, por lo general es una de calibre veintidós, en comparación con la nueve milímetros o la cuarenta y cinco el daño es mínimo.

—Pero aun así es una herida de bala.

—Pero no es la primera que tengo, y de seguro tampoco será la ultima. Yo ha he participado en varios tiroteos Hikaru.

—Como… como puedes estar tan tranquilo al decir eso.

—Porque Hikaru —me empecé a quitar la camisa del pijama para mostrarle el pecho mientras ella encendía la luz, sin comprender aun que era lo que hacia —, este año yo me he frenado, no he cometido las mismas cosas que he hecho antes —ella estaba sorprendida, curiosa, y algo asustada de lo que veía. Se podía ver sin problemas el parche que ocultaba la nueva herida, mientras ella pasaba los dedos sobre las distintas cicatrices de cortes y de bala.

—Matt, ¿Qué clase de vida has llevado hasta ahora?

Ella recorría con los dedos cada parte de las cicatrices, intentando grabarla con la punta de los dedos, recorriendo parte de los hombros y de mi pecho.

—Una vida… un tanto complicada Hikaru —ella en esos momentos no me veía a los ojos, creo que en esos momentos le era difícil poder hacerlo —Hikaru… eso ya es musculatura, no cicatrices.

— ¡Lo siento! —ella pegó un grito al darse cuenta de que tenia la mano en mi abdomen —dis… disculpa no fue intencional Matthew —en esos momentos la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas nuevamente. Malditos medicamentos, hasta cuando seguirán alterándome de este modo, siento como el cuerpo empieza a apagárseme poco a poco cayendo sobre la cama.

—Descansa Matt —podía escuchar la voz de Hikaru todavía, pero la sentía aun un tanto lejana, pero a la vez sentía su cuerpo junto a mí, como sus brazos me rodeaban junto como su sutil y delicado aroma me relajaba.

~O~

—Hasta cuando piensas dormir chico.

Esa era una voz conocida, familiar, la verdad esa es la voz del único familiar que todavía considero como tal, esta vez ya me sentía mas diestro en mis movimientos, no me costó gran cosa sentarme. Solo debía de tener cuidado con la herida.

— "Señor Hawkins, su nieto ha sido internado en el hospital". Veo que hay cosas que no cambian, ¿Qué fue esta vez pequeño? ¿Venganza?,¿ robo? ¿Por qué no abandonas esos malos hábitos? Solo, le traen daños a todos, junior.

—Abuelo... —la verdad esta vez no tenia que decirle, o por que excusarme, no sabia como contarle todo. Esta vez me daba vergüenza el como actué —… olvídalo. No es nada.

—Ya no necesitas estar de delincuente, no tienes por que serlo, si te viese Sophie…

—Sophie se apenaría ¿verdad?, siempre me pedía que dejase de hacer eso.

—Sophie… he escuchado ese nombre antes, esa es tú hermana pequeña ¿no Matt? —esta era la primera palabra que le escuchaba a Hikaru desde anoche, quien ahora estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando el atardecer.

—Sí Hikaru, ella era mi hermana —el abuelo se volteo a verla.

—Y esta bella señorita ¿Quién es junior?

—Mi enfermera personal, ¿No es obvio eso abuelo? —la chica se sonrojo ante el comentario —la verdad es una amiga de Highland…

—Ya recuerdo, fue ella la que me llamo y me avisó que estabas aquí. Que suerte que tuviese que resolver negocios en la capital.

—Si no estarías en tu residencia de Londres, ¿verdad viejo? —luego de eso el doctor y las enfermeras entraron a la habitación.

—Señor Hawkins, soy el medico encargado de la salud de su nieto, hablamos cuando llego. Necesito revisar y limpiar la herida, y además controlar como se encuentra.

—Comprendo —el abuelo cogió su sombrero y el bastón — ¿deseas comer algo pequeña Hikaru?

—Ten cuidado, el viejo tiene las manos largas.

—Por favor junior, que clase de impresión le estas dando a tú amiga sobre mí.

—La correcta solamente, viejo sátiro —luego de eso ambos cerraron la puerta mientras el personal medico empezaba con las curaciones.

~O~

Esta era la primera comida del día, la verdad no tenía hambre, y tampoco quería dejar solo a Matt, sólo acompañe a su abuelo para saber más de su familia.

— Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Se te nota en toda la cara que algo te incomoda o que quieres averiguar.

— ¿Cómo?, bueno… pues la verdad —demonios, como lo supo, acaso soy tan obvia. Qué más da, esta era la oportunidad de saber sobre su pasado y lo que le ha ocurrido — antes que nada, cómo supo que yo le quería preguntar algo.

—Es fácil leer la cara de una chica bonita —Demonios, así que es algo genético, él de seguro me hubiese dicho algo así también.

—Quiero saber sobre Matt, que paso con sus padres, con su hermana… con él. Quiero saber que paso para que tuviese que luchar y ser herido tanto —parece que el tema era un tanto difícil para el abuelo de Matt ya que se frotaba la frente tratando de concentrarse —es que… si trato de preguntarle a él, lo mas probable es que me evada o se niegue a contestar.

—Lo siguiente no es algo fácil de contar, mucho menos haber tenido que vivirlo, así que por favor no le cuentes nada de lo que te diré, esta es su historia personal, es demasiado orgulloso y testarudo como para pedir ayuda o que alguien más solucione sus problemas.

Veras todo esto comenzó hace más o menos ocho años Matt tenia ocho y Sophie, dos menos, sus padres eran jóvenes, la verdad ningún fue planeado, solo se llevaron por sus hormonas. Mi hijo siempre fue un vividor y su madre una caza fortunas, no es que se hayan llevado bien, pero desde esa época empezaron las desapariciones y las infidelidades.

— ¿Infidelidades?

—Sí, mi hijo se enamoro perdidamente de su secretaria, pasando más y más tiempo juntos, tanto así que terminaron por irse a vivir juntos y eventualmente se divorcio de Amelia y se caso con Miyuki.

—Es por eso que Matthew no lo quiere ver ¿verdad?

—No, el mismo me lo dijo, la verdad le importaba poco ya con quien estaba, lo que no le perdona es que jamás haya sido capaz de ayudarlos cuando el mismo se lo pidió, según Matt, mi hijo le dio la espalda.

—Pero ¿ayuda con qué?

—Con Sophie. A ella le diagnosticaron un tumor en el cerebro, era demasiado peligroso para operar

—Su…. Su hermana…

—Hace dos años, y ni siquiera, fue a despedir a su hija, para concentrarse en su nueva familia. La verdad hay veces que también detesto el modo en que hizo las cosas… pero es mi hijo y debo de apoyarlo… a pesar de todo.

—Y Matt ¿Qué hizo?, ¿Por qué empezó a delinquir?

—Con el abandono de su padre, él se tuvo que convertir en el hombre de la casa, de algún modo sintió que tenia que llevar dinero a la casa y como nadie contrata niños, él se puso a trabajar en la única salida que creyó disponible, para pagar las cuentas de la casa y la quimioterapia de Sophie… al menos por un tiempo se mantuvo la enfermedad a raya con eso.

—Pero… como es que no le ayudo, ¿Por qué permitió que pasara por eso?

—No es que yo no quisiese, solo que no pude hasta cuando fue muy tarde. Veras, a mí me ocultaron lo que pasaba, solo me entere de lo que en verdad pasaba cuando me llamaron… la primera vez que le dispararon. La verdad los detalles los desconozco, no se que hizo o lo que le han hecho, solo me ha dicho que lo han apuñalado muchas veces por la espalda. Pobre Matt —el abuelo de Matt miraba con melancolía su taza de café — su cuerpo es capaz de sanar muy rápido, pero aun lleva abiertas las cicatrices del corazón.

—Me… me cuesta creer todo esto, me cuesta creer que haya sido tan malo como dice ser. Yo… yo estoy segura de que es un buen chico.

—Y lo es… veras, el es desconfiado con las personas, apenas sociabilizaba y les cree aun menos a la mayoría de las personas, pero lo veo en sus ojos, confía en ti. Sí, él pensaba que lo que hizo estaba bien. Y deberías de saber que ha pesar de haber hecho cosas malas… él no se arrepiente de eso, ya que creé que fue lo correcto en esa época. ¿Has visto su pecho, no? —pero la última pregunta me lleno de calor al recordar lo que paso anoche.

—Pu… pu… pues la verdad es que sí, el me mostró las cicatrices el día de ayer, creyó que con eso me tranquilizaría, pero solo me ha hecho cuestionarme todo lo que en verdad sé.

—Escucha, Matthew es un buen chico, pero tuvo que colocarse la coraza de "tipo malo" y sobrevivir como pudiese, a él le cuesta dejar de lado el papel de chico malo, pero sigue siendo una buena persona.  
Ahora volvamos, de seguro el personal medico ya termino de revisarlo.

—Claro, pero hay algo más que quiero preguntarle ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre? Usted le dijo junior.

—Ja ja ja, ¿era solo esa cosita?, su nombre completo es Matthew Albarn Hawkins III.

—Entonces usted y él padre de Matt.

—Correcto, pero la verdad no creí que fuese a colocarle nuestro nombre, cuando lo supe fue una sorpresa en verdad. Pero por ahora no le digas que yo te dije, la verdad es mejor que no le cuentes nada de lo que hablamos.

—Supongo que tiene razón. Él… es bastante reservado con su vida personal, ahora sé porque reacciono de ese modo cuando lo llamo su papá —Quizás quiera mantener un perfil bajo, que trate de pasar desapercibido para hacer las cosas que debe de hacer, pero no ha duda que no pasa inadvertido. Estaban haciendo fila para entrar a verlo: Maya y Aya acababan de salir mientras Davide y Yuusuke eran los siguientes en la fila, luego de ellos estaban: El profesor Jones y Lara, Russel, El director Bertrand, Papadopulos, y Moe al final con un enorme y colorido ramo de flores.

—Hikaru, me podrías hacer un favor. Nosotros tenemos que hacer cosas todavía y temo que no podremos alcanzar a ver a Matthew, podrías entregarle los libros de texto, y darle la fecha de entrega de los siguientes trabajos y el examen parcial.

—Cla… claro profesor Jones yo lo hare con gusto.  
Pero hay algo que he querido pedirle desde hace varias semanas… evalúeme como a Matt, nos sentamos juntos en clases y leo más rápido que cualquiera del salón, estoy segura de que podemos hacer buenos trabajos en conjunto.

—Me lo pensare Hikaru, pero tendrían que rotarse los libros y colocarse de acuerdo con trabajos y cosas así.

—Dele por favor al joven Hawkins mis saludos y que cuando salga de aquí lo espero en mi oficina para hablar de ciertas cosas que he escuchado.

—Podría dejar de acosar a mi nieto, no ha pasado un día y ya hay un idiota molestándolo.

—Vaya, por lo que veo es hereditario el comportamiento.

—Sera mejor que se vaya de aquí ahora, antes que decida comprar el internado de Highland y decida hacer… un cambio en el personal administrativo.

— ¿Acaso me esta amenazando?

—No, los Hawkins jamás amenazamos, solo advertimos lo que haremos. Ahora… proceda tranquilamente o llamare a seguridad para que lo escolte. Como su familiar directo tengo la autoridad para evitar que ciertas visitas… molestas lo alteren.

~O~

Así que el golpe dado por Evan había sido más grande lo que esperaba, no solo me había mandado aquí, y además daño a mis amigos, si no que también, el hijo de puta organizo un encendido en mi habitación, y saqueo la tienda de Redman.

—De lo que pasó en mi habitación no se preocupen, los libros y cosas de la escuela están en mi casillero, y el candado que le coloque es uno, jodidamente bueno, así que por eso no hay que preocuparse.

—Ya, pero tus armas…

—Me has dicho Yuusuke, que robaron todo de la tienda de Redman, pero me dijiste que no se veía mayormente preocupado, debe de tener un seguro en caso de robos…

—y eso a ti como te beneficia.

—Simplemente le dejé las armas para que las limpiase. En resumen chicos, solo que me quedé sin vivienda y ropa. Estoy vivo, tengo dinero, y en cuanto la cabeza deje de darme vueltas empezare la siguiente jugada.

—Y bien Matthew, ¿Estamos dentro o simplemente volverás a pasar por sobre tus amigos?

—Davide… escuchen, de aquí en adelante las cosas se van a poner peligrosas y…

—Y no hay pero que valga, los tres… no, los cuatro estamos metidos en esto, no hay como echarse para atrás, además… desde que llegaste tú, las cosas están mucho más animadas.

— ¿Los cuatro?, de quien más hablas Davide —Yuusuke preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

—Es simple, Hikaru también se ha visto envuelta en las actividades que hemos realizado.

—Escuchen, yo ya me di cuenta de que son unos cabezas duras. Es un hecho, así que voy a pedirles dos cosas: la primera es que empiecen a jugar póker y que consiga otro jugardor, de preferencia que sea ajeno a la escuela.

— ¿Piensas montar un casino acaso?

—Efectivamente Yuusuke. Lo segundo es que entrenen mucho más, quiero que no solo salgamos vivos de una pelea, quiero que la ventaja que obtengamos sea abrumadora —pero mientras hablamos animadamente la enfermera los llamó, el horario de visitas había terminado.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana o cuando podamos venir Matt.

—Debía de esperar que el hombre ejército no se iba a dejar intimidar por una bala. Nos vemos amigo.

—Chicos, hay algo más que quiero pedirles. Necesito que hagan una tarea de inteligencia, quiero que averigüen quienes son las cabezas de los grupos de la escuela.

— ¿Y para que quieres algo así Matthew? ¿Piensas tomarte la escuela?

—No Yuusuke, nos tomaremos la escuela, la unificaremos, has visto como los bastardos solo veían, mientras no partían la cara a ti y a mí Davide, lo que quiero que hagamos es que todos se ayuden. ¿Están dentro, o no?

—Claro que sí —me sorprendí al escuchar su respuesta al unisonó, no creí que fuesen a aceptar a la primera.

~o~

Estoy aburrido, me arde la herida y ya estoy cansado de tener que estar todo el día en cama. Pero que podía hacer ya estaba cansado de esto, y cuando me escapo, alguna enfermera llega y me retiene, y en una tarde me leí uno de los libros que me dejaron.

—Disculpe… señor Hawkins, hace unos minutos alguien dejo este sobre en la estación de enfermería, tiene su nombre y su numero de habitación.

— ¿Quién lo envía?

—Yuusuke Hikari —era lo que esperaba, se tomó unos cuantos días pero al fin consiguió reunirme la información. Cuando la enfermera me pasó aquel sobre marrón casi se lo arranco de las manos, necesitaba saber a quienes debía sacar del camino y pensar como hacerlo además.

—Yuusuke si se esmero al hacer esto —esto explica el tiempo que le tomó hacer todo esto, no es solo que me dijese quien era quien o donde encontrarlo, me ponía además una fotografía y parte de su historial medico:

Russel Lockhead. No es que sea oficialmente el líder de los matones (no están organizados), solo es el más fuerte de todos, es tan alto como estúpido y recientemente ha dejado de ser tan temido, por el hecho de haber sido pacificado por Matthew Hawkins. Técnicamente es muy pobre combatiente, lucha más por instinto que con cerebro, pero aun así es un individuo peligroso.  
Además de atender a pocas clases se le ve merodeando los pasillos y los estacionamientos, el lugar donde vive es un secreto.

Lawrence Croft: Líder de la casa Croft y tercera generación de su familia en asistir a Highland. Bastardo cruel y manipulador, cree ser mejor que el resto porque su familia construyo la casa Croft para albergar a todo el grupo de arrogantes endogámicos para seguir con la tradición familiar. Como todos los chicos de la casa Croft practica boxeo. Junto a John Taylor, y Dudley Spencer son tres de los mejores boxeadores del colegio.

Un seguimiento hacia su persona me llevo a descubrir que frecuentemente visita la Casa Croft, el gimnasio "Stapleton athletics", una casa en la playa en la cual se reúnen de vez en cuando los chicos ricos, y por lo general transitando por "Old Heaven".

Vincent Hart: Líder de los grasosos, se viste al modo de Fonzie y de Travolta en grease. Ególatra, con problemas de ira y en especial paranoico. Esta perdidamente enamorado de su novia María Lombardi (a pesar de las infidelidades de esta).  
Odia en especial a Lawrence Croft y a todos en esa casa por le hecho de tratar a los demás como basura y por que sus padres son los jefes de los suyos, lo cual no ha impedido que les golpeen. Su estilo de lucha se asemeja más al de la lucha libre que a un arte marcial, en especial por llaves y asfixias, aun así hay que mantenerlo vigilado ya que es un peleador sucio.  
Los lugares que mas frecuenta son el taller de mecánica, la zona residencial baja de New Heaven, y la gasolinera "mancha de aceite".

Ted Thompson: Capitán del equipo de futbol de Highland y por lo tanto líder de los deportistas. No hay mucho que agregar aparte de eso, considera el gimnasio y el campo de futbol como su propio patio, consentido de Burton y ex-candidato a la presidencia estudiantil.  
No aguanta a los "Nerds" y ha emitido la orden a los demás deportistas de golpearlos si los encuentran cerca del gimnacio.  
Se le encuentra en el gimnasio, en el campo de futbol, y en las tiendas deportivas del centro.

Ernest Hadley: Líder de los "Nerds" usa grandes anteojos, y victima tanto de matones como de deportistas, presidente del club de astronomía. Se rumorea que aun esta molesto por la perdida de las elecciones y que todavía moja la cama.  
Se le puede ver tanto en la biblioteca, el edificio principal, el observatorio, o en la tienda "nido de Dragon", leyendo comics, jugando a las cartas o con figuras en miniatura.  
Físicamente no es una amenaza pero junto a los demás miembros de su grupo han desarrollado distintas armas y medidas de seguridad.

—Yuusuke, eres jodidamente hábil, mis respetos por el trabajo hecho —el primer paso para la victoria era conocer al enemigo y esto me ayudaba bastante, pero al guardar nuevamente el informe de Yuusuke una hoja se desprendió.

"Una advertencia Matthew, ahora que has derrotado a Russel te has convertido en el rival a vencen, desde ahora cualquiera que te gane ganara Status, por ser chico que le gano a Russel, yo me iría con cuidado por ahora. Pero también es una buena carta para desafiar a los demás lideres de los grupos".

Nada mas terminar de leerlo el doctor Rivera entró a hacer la misma rutina de los últimos días. Solo que al terminar me dio una buena noticia.

—Felicidades Matthew, La herida sana a buen ritmo y no ha habido peligros, te voy a dejar Hidrocodona para los dolores, diez miligramos cada seis horas, y unos antibióticos, evita hacer ejercicio al menos por este mes, de seguro no te gustaría que la herida se abriese y tuvieses que venir a vernos de nuevo —Lo único que logre leer fue que el analgésico se llamaba Vicodi…, para el resto del mensaje necesitaría un descifrador.

~O~

Estaba feliz, la verdad se sentía bien poder abandonar la antesala de la muerte, me puse la ropa que Hikaru había comprado para mí… la verdad no me siento cómodo que una chica me haya tenido que elegir toda la ropa, me siento un tanto… fuera de estilo con esto, no es lo mío pero de todas maneras se lo agradezco. Cogí el bolso junto con ropa, artículos de baño, posesiones con las que llegue como el Iphone y la billetera, y los jodidos libros que me dejo Jones.

—Que bueno que hayas salido, pero a donde piensas ir amigo.

—Davide, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Bueno, la verdad no es sorpresa, Maya le pidió al doctor Rivera que le avisase cuando te diesen el alta. Después de todo, necesitas un lugar donde vivir.

Estos Natsume adelantándose a todo.

—Tengo algo que quiero que leas —ambos lo digamos al unisonó mientras le pasaba el informe de Yuusuke y el me pasaba una revista de anime que leí en taxi.

—Davide, que es esto de las neko girls.

— ¿neko girls?, nunca has visto acaso una chica con orejitas o cola de gato.

—La verdad es que no, pero se ven… lindas.

Él solo se puso a reír y a contarme que ha pasado en el lapso desde que he estado internado, en clases se ha vuelto a ver a Hikaru retraída y poco comunicativa, Bertrand aun no ha dicho nada sobre el incendio o si es que piensa reparar mi habitación, la verdad esto ultimo no me importa, ya conozco lo suficientemente bien la ciudad como para encontrar un lugar para vivir.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Natsume había un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenido Matt", de seguro esto es obra de Hikaru, quien estaba junto al comité de bienvenida, con Yuusuke y las hermanas de Davide, Moe, y Russel.

—Bienvenido a tu nueva casa Matthew, por todo el tiempo que estimes conveniente —Dijo alegre mientras me colocaba la palma en el hombro.

—Gracias amigo.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer.**

**-Code Geass pertenece a su respectiva compañia y autor**

**Capitulo 12: Ser ambicioso**

Con Russel tranquilizado y Evan escondido en algún lado, por un instante pensé que mis problemas aquí habían terminado. Pero al volver a la realidad me di cuenta de que esto era como una cebolla podrida, pela una capa hedionda y la siguiente lo sería aun más. Era hora de empezar a actuar de verdad al menos si pretendía unificar la escuela. Y el primer blanco sería Lawrence Croft y su grupito de cretinos, el gran problema es que aun no se como demonios abordarlos, sin mencionar que aunque le gane a Russel aun los bravucones de la escuela creen que pueden ganarme. Y Bertrand que de seguro quiere tocarme los huevos por algo que seguro le dijeron, pero como de costumbre debió de escuchar mal.

—Ah, seños Hawkins, justo a la persona que estaba buscando —Maldita mi suerte, tenia que encontrarme al más grande de los idiotas aquí mismo en la entrada.

—Di…director Bertrand, que sorpresa.

—De hecho, no lo es. Vera, he escuchado muchos y variados rumores de lo que ha pasado los últimos días: policías preguntando, bomberos preguntando, alumnos disparándoles a otros. ¿Acaso ha planeado traer una guerra de pandillas a mi escuela?

—No señor, pero si algo así pasa, voy a acabarla, ya estoy cansado de que en cada lugar al que voy pasan las mismas cosas.

—Y supongo de que usted no ha escuchado rumores que hablan de mi persona y animales de granja en ciertos…

—No señor, no se nada de eso y la verdad no quiero enterarme tampoco.

—Me parece… señor Hawkins. Espero que con esa herida de bala reflexione las cosas y no este haciendo cosas fuera del reglamento, tiene unos días de gracia con lo de la ropa, para poder asistir con ropa de calle a clases mientras consigue un nuevo uniforme. Por otro lado los bomberos han encontrado que el incendio fue intencional, he estado hablando de esto con su abuelo y me ha dicho que las reparaciones correrán por su cuenta, de hecho ha dicho que remodelara el dormitorio completo, ¿debería de permitirle que haga algo como eso? quiero decir, que la junta escolar ni siquiera sabe de esto.

—Déjelo, el viejo es demasiado obstinado. Y claro, de seguro le preocupa que algo me pasé de nuevo y prefiere correr con todos los gastos, pero que yo logre estar seguro.

—Ha tenido suerte joven Hawkins, además me han dicho que ya hay trabajadores examinando el lugar.

—El anciano es diligente, señor, no por algo tiene un imperio de bienes raíces.

—Algo más Matthew, quiero que vayas a la cocina y ayudes a Ethel con lo que te mande, de seguro esta puede ser una buena prueba para demostrar su diligencia y su interés por su escuela.

—Comprendido señor, ayudar en la cocina —deje al idiota y su ego saludando a los demás alumnos que llegaban. Pero no solo me sorprendí al encontrar a cierto personaje a la entrada del edificio principal, si no que me estaba esperando a mí .

— ¿Matthew se encuentra bien?

—Bastante bien Russel, solo debo evitar forzar la herida y todo esta bien, ¿y tú qué? ¿has sido un buen chico? —me coloque en posición de boxeo y él comprendió perfectamente, extendió las palmas para practicar rápidamente una serie de jabs hacia sus palmas.

—Russel ha sido un buen chico, ha cumplido su promesa.

—Me parece bien mi amigo.

—a… mi… go —sí, sé que Russel no es la ampolleta más brillante de todas, pero no sabia que fuese a costarle tanto pronunciar aquella palabra, puede que se deba a su cerebro del tamaño de una arveja, o puede que en realidad no sepa que demonios es eso.

—Ya sabes, alguien que te apoya cuando lo necesitas, que te ayuda, que sobretodo no te jode o deja solo cuando las cosas.

— ¿Matthew es amigo de Russel?

—Y Davide, y Yuusuke también. De eso tienes mi palabra.

—Pero si no es el tipo duro, no solo enfrento y golpeo al gigante de Highland, si no que además fue capas de recibir un balazo y estar de pie pocos días después —llego ante nosotros un tipo que se veía como uno de esos muñecos Kent, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, con el típico chaleco sin mangas de color azul de los Croft. Y de seguro como Kent, tampoco tenía huevos.

—Y tú eres…

—Croft, Lawrence Croft —si crees que tu puto apellido impresiona estas lejos de lograrlo —mis amigos y yo somos grandes amantes de boxeo, ya sabes… el noble arte —pero cambio su discurso al ver que con los ojos le decía que si no decía algo inteligente terminaría dentro de un cubo de basura —en fin nos gustaría poder medirnos contra alguien como tú, dentro de poco celebraremos un torneo amateur de boxeadores, espero que participes.

—Donde.

—Stapleton athletics, en el Old Heaven, cerca de una tienda vegetariana, no te perderás, es la única en New Heaven, se llama "el comprador Hippie".

Y de este modo el niño rico se fue, un tanto molesto de seguro, ya que no me había logrado impresionara nadie, según lo que dijo Bertrand la cocinera necesitaba mi ayuda y claro, no podía dejar a una mujer… bueno Ethel parece una, creo. En fin lo que planeo es usar la primera hora de clases para ver que quiere, después de todo me toca con Jones hoy, así que no hay problema si falto. Siempre y cuando cumpla los deberes

—Mon ami, al fin te encuentro, he preguntado por ti durante días y al fin te veo —que demonios era esto que me abrazaba, un bicho rubio con chaqueta purpura me abrazaba en contra me mi voluntad.

—Que me sueltes bicho —me liberé de su afectuosa llave, lo cogí del brazo y lo hice besar el suelo con una llave —cual es tu problema, ¿nunca te han dicho que es peligroso acercarse a mí?

—Sí, pero estaba seguro de que solo era rumores mal hablados, en fin, dejando eso de lado soy Tamaki Suou —elegantemente él chico saludó después de quitarse el polvo del cuerpo —, y me gustaría poder hablar de algo contigo.

— ¿Russel aplasta?  
—No, Russel no aplasta al rubio, voy a averiguar que necesita. Y ya sabes, se bueno con los más pequeños.

—Amigo…

—Sí, eso es cierto. Puedes ponerte en contacto con Davide o Yuusuke se seguro ellos estarán gustosos ayudarte.

—…Cuídate —Este Russel, ¿tan mal me veo que hasta él me esta diciendo esas cosas?, lo bueno es que al ser tan fácil de influenciar es capas de olvidar los rencores rápidamente.

Durante el camino Tamaki no dijo ninguna palabra pero sí podía ver una notoria aura de felicidad que irradiaba, me gustaría saber que demonios tiene planeado… sin la Silver Dragon lo único que podía hacer era, o ser diplomático y tratar de averiguarlo de buen modo. O patearle el hígado hasta que confesase.

— ¿A donde vamos?

—De seguro para ti es una sorpresa, ya que por lo general son las chicas las que vienen aquí.

— ¿A donde vamos? —pregunte esta vez más cabreado, luego de lo que pasó con Evan no pensaba ir a ciegas a ningún lugar, mucho menos con alguien tan sospechoso y vistoso como este tipo.

—Al club de anfitriones —Después de subir por el elevador hasta el invernadero, encontré a varios tipos: los gemelos de hace unos meses, que por lo visto dejaron de acercársele a Hikaru desde el incidente de verlos con ojos asesinos, a un tipo alto con cara de pocas palabras, a uno pequeño pegado como un mono del cuello del callado, a un tipo que tenia la palabra "ambición" marcada por toda la cara, y a un ser andrógino y ambiguo, vestido de chico pero con el cuerpo de una chica un tanto plana.

—Ochenta más o menos —Tamaki se sorprendió, ya que no sabia de que hablaba, claro, fui discreto al hablar, pero no pensaba decirle que estaba analizando la medida de busto de aquella chica.

—Y bien Matthew ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Qué me parece, qué? —la verdad no tenia idea de que era este lugar, ya que al fondo había dos letreros, uno que decía baños y otro que decía cocina, sin contar las mesas cercanas a las flores y las que están en el balcón —un café cosplay —había leído de eso en una de las revistas de anime de Davide, pero pensaba que eso solo era atendido por chicas, la única que lo era estaba vestida como chico.

— ¡NO!, es que acaso no lo vez, este es un club de anfitriones, nosotros nos dedicamos a entretener a las bellas jovencitas con dinero que tienen tiempo libre y desean pasar un buen rato.

—Entonces eres… —la cara de expectación de Tamaki era invaluable, es como si uno le estuviese revelando las maravillas del universo a alguien que las ha deseado conocer toda su vida —… un proxeneta.

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —fue la respuesta que recibí de todos los presentes.

—No, no Matthew —dijo el tipo ambicioso mientras se acomodaba las gafas con los dedos —como tu has dicho lo del café cosplay, nosotros seriamos su equivalente masculino —ahora todo me quedaba claro, pero todavía quería saber que demonios querían de mí—. Hablamos con las clientas, hacemos eventos como subastas y bailes, y realizamos entornos temáticos.

—En otras palabras se disfrazan, ¿verdad?

— Lo has comprendido perfectamente —esbozó una sonrisa diabólica a la vez que el sol reflejaba sus gafas haciéndolas brillar sin que se le viesen los ojos.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, si esto es un club de anfitriones —la señale con el dedo— ¿por qué hay una chica aquí?, ¿acaso las trasvisten para que atiendan a otras chicas? —Tamaki sorprendido mirando hacia todos lados, para hacerle la tarea más fácil todos excepto la chica dieron un paso hacia atrás.

—Ha… Haruhi, ¿es cierto que eres una chica? —La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras Tamaki caía inconsciente sobre una silla que dos de sus amigos le había traído.

—Bueno como la impresión ha demasiado fuerte para Tamaki, te contare para que te ha traído —al fin alguien podía ser claro con las palabras, por lo visto a pesar de todo, era el de gafas quien manejaba esto —. Debido a los recientes actos te has vuelto alguien sumamente popular especialmente porque a las chicas les gusta como eres.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A muchas de las chicas les gusta el como eres, esa actitud de "chico malo" que posees…

—Hey, Hey, Hey. Esto no es ninguna apariencia. Yo soy así, ¿entendido?, Escucha…

—Me llamo Ohtori Kyoya.

—Bien, pues la verdad Kyoya, tengo muchas cosas como para estar jugando a tomar el té con alguna que otra niña rica.

—Por favor Matthew, debe de haber algo que en verdad podamos ofrecerte —sus ojos brillaron, tomando una calculadora y colocando un numero — supongo que podríamos contar tus servicios por cierto monto, después de todo ya he visto tu pagina con lo del —se burlo de modo acre de mi organización— servicio de rescates.

—Kyoya, puede que no todos seamos tan maduros para jugar a las tacitas con alguna que otra chica —el comentario parece que en verdad le dolió a juzgar por la cara que había puesto.

Nos sentamos ambos a charlar frente a frente, la verdad la tensión se podía notar, ya que nos veíamos del mismo modo, insultándonos del mismo modo, pero si amenazaba con algo, lo tendría besando el suelo antes que los demás supiesen que demonios pasó.

—Karen-san que agradable verla por aquí —ante nosotros llego una pelirroja, el fuerte y oscuro tono de su cabello se asemejaba al burdeos, ojos azules un tanto apagados. Pero de bonita figura.

—Karen —dijo Kyoya sorprendido al ver a la que llegó por el elevador — ¿y esa falda a cuadros naranja?

—Psst, Haruhi, ¿Quién es la pelirroja?

—Ella es Karen Stadfield, es miembro del consejo escolar— eso fue lo que me dijo la chica/chico por lo bajo mientras Kyoya le hablaba.

—Mandato de la presidenta, dijo que el uniforme está por algo, y que las faldas de distintos colores se van a abolir, desde ahora: la chaqueta es color crema, la camisa negra, y la falda a cuadros negros y naranjas… junto con la corbata de lazo —La vi, y con ese conjunto entre cuadros negros y naranjas ella parecía un tigre de aspecto pequeño, al menos la cara de fiera ya la poseía, aunque la ocultase bajo una cara tímida y una inocente sonrisa —y como miembro del consejo estudiantil debo de dar el ejemplo.

—Entonces el uniforme de los chicos sufrirá los mismos cambios verdad —Tsssk, menuda mierda, de las estupideces que hablan, pero… si lo pienso mejor este puede ser el primer paso para la unidad, si nos vestimos iguales podríamos trabajar por ser iguales.

—Por Dios, pensar a los cambios que deberemos someternos por tener a una burguesa en el poder, me pregunto como es posible que él haya perdido —a Tamaki por lo visto la nueva idea no le gustaba mucho.

—Perdió simplemente porque Moe fue mejor, tuvo una mejor campaña he ideas… y simplemente porque además, la apoyo el mejor de todos —ya me estaba cansando del club de los principitos, al que me fuese a discutir algo le iba a meter la tetera como una sonda de colon.

—Tú… tú eres… —ella me veía con la expresión de un corderito que recibe contacto con un ser humano desconocido, tenia tanta curiosidad como timidez de quien había defendido a Moe.

—Matthew Hawkins —ella extendió la mano un tanto avergonzada, esperando que hiciese algo.

—Ella quiere que la beses —me dijo Haruhi susurrándome al oído, estos idiotas de clase adinerada tienen cada costumbre rara. Pero bueno, como iba a hacerle un desprecio así a una chica, después de todo, era ella quien pedía que la besasen.

Era hora de vengarme de los besos mal dados, dañinos, asfixiantes y babosos. Me levante y la tomé de la mano que había extendido, mientras no desprendía contacto de sus ojos azules. Con una mano le tome por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo contra el mío poco a poco, para colocar sin ninguna resistencia mis labios contra los suyos, pudiendo besarla por varios segundos, no sentí rechazo, ni violencia, solo una chica que no se resistió ante tal invasión a su espacio personal.

Cuando la dejé tranquila, estaba sumamente roja y avergonzada, los miembros del club de anfitriones no sabían como reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. Los dejé con su sorpresa sin que pudiesen hacer nada mientras yo me dirigía al elevador.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ella quería un beso, ¿no?

—Sí pero se suponía que fuese en la mano —y para que demonios querría besarle la mano a una chica, eso es algo bastante estúpido si lo piensas detenidamente —. La verdad Kyoya —preferí pasar de este pequeño incidente de inmediato—, ambos sabemos que no podríamos trabajar juntos en algo así, y la verdad no soy un mentiroso compulsivo como para estar jugando del modo que lo hacen con el corazón de las chicas —entre a la cabina de metal pulido mientras Tamaki corría hacia la caja que se cerraba sin ningún resultado —sigan con su juego. Que yo seguiré con el mío.

~O~

Después de haber perdido precioso tiempo en el club de anfitriones me puse en rumbo de la tarea encomendada.

—Bueno, la verdad no veo motivos por cual quejarme —me lleve las manos a la nuca mientras recordaba el ultimo asalto antes de salir de la mansión Croft —esa chica… supongo que podría averiguar con Moe quien es, después de todo Karen dijo que estaba en el concejo estudiantil.

Ya veía alumnos vestidos completamente de negro a excepción de la camisa color naranja , mientras iba camino a la cafetería. ¿Me pregunto que demonios pensaban cuando se les ocurrió esto?

—Que bonito, que bonito —Lo que parecía ser una enorme bolsa de color marrón tocia indiscriminadamente en la sopa, era esta la razón por la cual nadie comía lo que preparaba Ethel.

—Cállate niño, esto es para darle sabor —dio vuelta su cara y su enorme verruga que parecía saludar a todo aquel que la veía, al menos con algo cumplía nuestra asquerosa cocinera, llevaba red para el pelo —Hey, que dices ¿quieres intentarlo?

—No sé, ¿y si mis amigos lo prueban?

—A menos que vayan a comer a la casa Croft ni sabrán que había sopa.

— ¡La casa Croft!, tenias que haber dicho eso antes. Hazte a un lado mujer —y de este modo yo también ayude a preparar el almuerzo de esos bastardos —esto va para ti Lawrence.

—Me agradas chico, no muchos se acercan a la cocina, ¿Quién sabe cual sea el motivo? —y más aun lo pregunta, acabo de ver como con una mano aplastaba a una cucaracha.

—Ni idea, el idio… digo el director me envió, dijo que tenia un trabajo para mí.

— ¿De verdad?, oh sí, ya recuerdo, necesito que vayas al pueblo y me traigas urgente unos ingredientes. Sí no tendré que volver a hacer el famoso plato de "ratas a la cacerola de Ethel Phillips"

—Claro, lo que sea para ahorrarles ese gusto.

—Veamos, necesito que vayas al mercado y compres varios kilos de carne, a la barbería por una afeitadora, esos malditos pelos necesitaría un machete para poder ser removidos, y también quiero que vayas a _"pruébatelos"_ y recojas unos calzones que deje encargados, el elástico de estos ya esta en los tiempos extras —demonios, cuando no creía que sería más repulsiva siempre encuentra nuevas maneras de poder asquearme, no se como he podido evitar comer aquí, pero he tenido suerte —. Llévate mi bicicleta, no encontraras una mejor maquina dentro de Highland —me dejó la llave del candado y los recibos de sus paquetes, al menos solo debía buscarlos y no pagar por ellos. Mientras a espaldas escuchaba que tosía y esputaba algo… no se por que, pero creo que me dará lastima aquel que pruebe semejante mierda.

~O~

Conseguir su paracaídas… digo su ropa interior no fue tan difícil, la tienda era como ella, derruida, fea, y maloliente, sin comentar que todo era ropa de segunda o tercera mano. Del mismo modo el de la barbería se sorprendió de que ella todavía siguiera usando la misma hoja para afeitarse las piernas y la cara. No me agrada la reputación de esta mujer, a nadie parece gustarle por como es, bueno la verdad nadie los culparía.

—Esta es la tienda Yam-Yam —este era el lugar del que me hablo Ethel, era curioso, se veía como cualquier carnicería local, bien cuidada y con el sello de aprobación higiénico, no había nadie más en la tienda así que le pregunte al dependiente por el pedido.

— ¿La carne con descuento para Ethel?, claro aquí la tienes pero te digo que esa vence a media noche, y de ser tú o cualquier persona de estomago humano no la comería.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Pero solo la llevo, no pienso comerla, de hecho aunque ella preparase comida que se viese apta para el consumo humano, desconfiaría.

—Buena suerte chico.

Pero nada más salir de la tienda el Iphone comenzó a vibrar.

—_Creía que eras alguien confiable, un profesional. Pensé que harías lo que pedí sin problemas_  
— ¿Quién habla?, ¿y de qué demonios te quejas?

—_Tú amigo Evan me dijo que podrías hacerme un favor…_

— ¡Yo soy amigo de ese hijo de perra, si lo veo lo voy a rellenar como a un pavo en navidad!, que eso te quede claro, por otro lado, ¿quien eres y que quieres?

—_Soy el profesor de mecánica en Highland, me han dicho que tienes ciertas habilidades "especiales", y eso es lo que necesito para recuperar algo_.

—Vale, pero en estos momentos estoy con las manos ocupadas.

—_Ven después de clases a verme, esto es importante_ —importante para él claro que lo es, se le nota en la voz, pero la pregunta es. ¿Es importante para mí?

Dejé la bicicleta en el mismo lugar que la había encontrado pero me sorprendí al entrar al edificio principal ya que había un gran alboroto, al parecer los profesores de gramática y matemáticas ya estaban peleando. Bueno más bien el de matemáticas le había echado la bronca al de gramática, ya que él otro ni siquiera se defendía, o quizás no podía.

—Hola Ethel, aquí traje las cosas, el carnicero dijo que la carne de descuento la usases antes de que expirase hoy a la noche.

—Tonterías niño, con los persevantes que le voy a colocar la podría tener fresca y comestible por meses —disculpa si no me lo creo pero la verdad con suerte conoces las normas sanitarias vigentes.

—Ethel, ¿tú de casualidad te lavas las manos?

—Para que, ¿no se ven sucias o sí?

Vale esto era suficiente para asquearme por el resto de la semana, solo cogí la propina que me había dejado Ethel sobre la mesa y me alejé lo más rápidamente posible de aquella infernal cocina, por lo visto no solo tendría que deshacerme de los estudiantes de la lista negra, si no que debería de incluir a Burton y a Ethel en ella, al primero por meterle mano a las alumnas y hostigar a los deportistas para ser bravucones y a la segunda por ser una amenaza para todos aquí.

Lo que pasó cuando entre al edificio principal parecía que aun no se disipaba, los prefectos trataban de alejar a los alumnos curiosos de saber lo que pasaba en realidad, parecía que Patterson había descubierto algo de Callaway que en verdad podría ponerlo en problemas con el director. No es que le tenga especial cariño a ese sujeto, pero ha tenido consideración cuando me he atrasado con los trabajos y nunca me ha despertado en clases.

Me infiltre rápidamente por detrás de los inspectores hasta llegar a la sala del fondo, de donde venían las voces de ambos profesores, se encontraban en la sala de literatura y gramática, la puerta estaba entrecerrada así que podía escuchar sin mayores problemas lo que decían.

—El reglamento de Highland es claro frente a esto, bastante claro. ¡Nada de alcohol en los terrenos del colegio! —Se escuchó un seco golpe contra la mesa, por lo que vi Patterson tenía una botella envuelta en una bolsa de papel —. Estas borracho verdad, se siente en tú halito y al verte a los ojos.

— ¡Que no estoy ebrio!

—Un borracho Dios mío, un borracho a cargo de los niños. ¿Qué clase de monstruo bebe en frente de los niños?

—Ah… ¿un padre? —esa parecía ser la gran defensa del profesor Callaway.

—Uno vergonzoso, sin dudas. Tienes problemas, ¿sabias eso?

—Es que la verdad —Callaway se desplomó sombre la mesa —estoy bajo demasiada presión.

—Soy un colega amable Callaway, y como tal supongo que mi deber es el de sacarte de aquí, estas siendo una vergüenza para tus alumnos y para tu profesión.

—Has lo que quieras Patterson, después de todo siempre haces lo que se te da la gana.

—Él rector se enterara de eso —Esa fue la ultima palabra de Patterson, luego de eso se puso en marcha para ir a delatarlo, no sabia a esta hora si Bertrand se encontraba inspeccionando el tercer piso, o si estaba en su oficina al lado de los trofeos en la segunda planta.  
Mientras yo entraba por la puerta trasera del salón.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor?

—Ah, Matthew, que agradable sorpresa —le dio un largo sorbo a su botella de licor —pues no, no lo estoy. Estoy medio ebrio, y de seguro que cuando esto se sepa me van a despedir. ¡Fantástico!, ¿no te parece? —le dio varios tragos largos a la botella mientras se compadecía de si mismo —. Gramática… veras… no es una materia fácil de enseñar, he tratado de todos los modos de aliviar el stress: yoga, meditación, acupuntura, internet.  
Pero nada alivia las penas como una botella de whisky —dándole orgulloso, otro sorbo a su botella.

—Vamos señor, deje eso.

— ¿Estas loco Hawkins?, esto es un regalo de los mismísimos dioses.

—Deme eso —le arranque prácticamente la botella de las manos —Esta a punto de que lo jodan completamente y lo único que se le ocurre es ponerse a beber más. Mejor la oculto para que no se meta en problemas.

—Muy amable Matthew. Escucha, la señorita Dubois en es la única persona que sabe y me ha ayudado con… mi vicio, llévaselas a ella, se seguro se le ocurrirá algo para ocultarlas.

— ¿Ocultarlas?

—Sí, son varias botellas, el problema es que no recuerdo cuantas —me hubiese llevado la palma a la cara en señal de frustración, pero no había mucho tiempo que perder. Vacié los libros de mi mochila y se los deje al cuidado de Callaway, llevarlos en la mochila de triangulo era más fácil de disimular que cualquier otro método.

—Llamare a Monique, encuéntrate con ella donde está el autobús abandonado, ¿sabes donde queda cierto?

—Demasiado bien señor, no se preocupe.

—Algo más… acabo de recordar donde deje las botellas: una esta en el congelador, en la cafetería. Otra se encuentra oculta entre los trofeos, al lado de la rectoría, y la última se encuentra en la cisterna de uno de los baños del tercer piso… pero no recuerdo en cual.

Al menos eso era mejor que nada, me resigne a la tarea que tenia que hacer, al salir del salón ya no estaban ni los inspectores ni los alumnos curiosos, habían tocado la campana del almuerzo y el comedor, estaba repleto de alumnos, si tan solo estos pobres corderos supiesen lo que hay dentro de su sopa o de su ensalada, se morirían. Bueno quizás de todos modos se van a morir si prueban esa basura.

—Hola de nuevo Ethel, necesito sacar algo del congelador —ella ni se inmuto, se seguro después de lo que había hecho por ella no le importo mucho si me metía al congelador o si me preparaba algo para comer, detrás de los refrigeradores, oculto entre costillas de vacuno estaba en una de esa bolsas que se pueden volver a cerrar, la botella de whisky, limpia y helada para las clases que dan demasiadas tenciones —. Adiós Ethel, buena suerte con tus guisos.

—Dale mis saludos a Callaway cuando lo veas.

Ahora ya quedaban dos botellas, lo mejor era ir al tercer piso primero ya que el anaquel de trofeos estaba al lado de la oficina del director.

—… es un borracho.

—Ese es un serio alegato señor Patterson.

—Señor, esta vez Callaway no se escapara ni saldrá impune de esto…

Sí, claro, eso te gustaría bastardo, pero no cuentas con el factor de mi persona. Me detuve frente al escaparate de los trofeos y vi la botella pintada con oro y con asas de papel aluminio, también recubiertas de pintura dorada. Pero la recogería a la vuelta, en este momento era mejor buscar, la botella que estaba oculta en los baños.

Revise todas las cisternas en el baño de chicos, y por desgracia sucedió lo que temía, no estaba en ninguna de ellas… solo podía significar que estaba en el de las chicas. Dios, por que este maldito ebrio tenia que complicarlo todo y meterla en el baño de chicas, es decir como demonios pensaba sacarla después.

Pero no iba a dejar que una nimiedad como el baño de chicas me detuviese, lo tenía que hacer que las chicas saliesen de ahí. Sin que me viesen arroje la única bomba de humo que me quedaba a uno de los basureros dentro del baño e hice sonar la alarma de incendios. Las chicas gritaban "fuego", "fuego", mientras corrían desesperadas.

Este fue el momento de caos que necesitaba, después de abrir tres cisternas encontré la botella envuelta del mismo modo que la primera, dentro del inodoro del medio, la sequé con papel higiénico, y la metí junto a la otra dentro de la botella. Solo quedaba una por rescatar.

Nuevamente me aproveche de la bomba de humo que había dejado en el basurero, haciéndolo rodar hacia afuera, distrayendo a los prefectos que rondaban el área, por lo menos esto me dio unos segundos de ventaja para escabullirme y saltar por la escalera, y caer rodando para no hacerme tanto daño.

Pero claro, soy un idiota, y un cabeza dura, la herida todavía me duele y esta clase de ejercicios me lo recordó, ya que la puntada de dolor que me dio, me hizo recordar a la madre y sus antepasadas de cualquiera que se me cruzase delante.

No se como, pero mi mente parece trabajar mucho más estando presionada y haciendo las cosas a la marcha, ya que nada mas llegue al segundo piso, cogí uno de los extintores y le di a la vitrina en donde estaba la botella, esparcí el liquido contra incendios por el piso y cogí la botella para deslizarme por la baranda, mientras los inspectores sin éxito trataban de ponerse de pie, caída tras ridícula caída.

Con algo de suerte esto no se convertiría en una cacería por mi cabeza, aproveché y me escabullí por la zona de calderas y la "oficina" del conserje. De este modo quedaba situado frente al estacionamiento.

Y ahí estaba ella esperando el encargo, cansado y adolorido me le acerqué entregándole la mochila.

—Callaway tiene mis libros, por favor, metan todo a mi mochila después y pásensela a Hikaru, Davide o Yuusuke, cualquiera de ellos podrá hacerme la llegar. De este modo ella se llevó mi mochila mientras yo me ocultaba en la choza de mi mentor mientras la situación se enfriaba. Y me tomaba una pastilla de vicodin para mitigar el dolor.

Eran las cinco y media y el movimiento de estudiantes cada vez era menor, el sol ya nos bañaba en sus tonos anaranjados mientras yo me dirigía al taller de mecánica. Nadie me veía con buenos ojos, los travoltianos no parecen muy felices de verme, pero claro, solo están felices de ver a sus propios amigos.

Al entrar vi al maestro del taller, un tipo más alto que Yuusuke, de musculatura marcada, con tatuajes, en ambos brazos, cabeza rapada y musculosa blanca y pantalones beige. El tipo era la viva imagen de Vin Diesel.

—Hasta que al fin pareces.

—Muy bien tipo rudo, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito que robes cierto auto…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon ami: mi amigo


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13: Negocios riesgosos**

—… Necesito que robes un auto.

— ¿Qué, un auto?, paso, ya dejé de hacer eso, estoy dejando esas cosas de lado.

—Bueno, la verdad, no es que debas robarlo.

— ¿ah, no?

—Técnicamente debes de recuperarlo, veras… hice unas apuestas fuertes a unos tipos, y como en el momento no cargaba con suficiente dinero, les deje el auto en garantía. Claro, no debo de decirte que pague hace un tiempo ya, pero ellos no lo han devuelto.

—Vaya… la verdad es una buena historia, pero no tengo como saber que en verdad eres honesto. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no es el auto de alguien más que me estaría llevando? —me lanzo las llaves que parecían ser del auto que hablaba y dejó su licencia de conducir sobre una de las mesas del taller.

—Me llamo Vance Ryder, como puedes ver en el permiso, los documentos están dentro de la guantera. La verdad solo con la llave es prueba suficiente para que creas que el auto es mío, ¿no? Solo tendrías que ir, recogerlo de la gasolinera "mancha de aceite", esta es una foto del auto —La foto era de un Nissan Skyline, de color verde y negro, con aerografías de petroglifos aztecas, neón purpura debajo, y las puertas se abren hacia arriba… a mi gusto, el gusto por el mal gusto esta reflejado en este automóvil.

— ¿Y yo que gano con esto?

— cien Zenis y esta bicicleta.

— Crees que soy idiota acaso. Por ponerle los calzoncillos de sombrero a alguien cobro cien Zenis, por saquear casilleros o devolver algo que te confiscaron cobro lo mismo. Pero el robo de un auto cuesta más. Como mínimo diez veces más —claro, jamás cobraría tan alto por cabronadas así, pero tenía que hacer entender mi punto.

— ¿Qué?, acaso tratas de extorsionarme.

— ¿Y tú quieres verme la cara de idiota acaso?, te cobro eso, porque no es algo sencillo forzar un auto sin que nadie se de cuenta, tú fuiste quien dijo que yo era bueno, un profesional según dijiste.

— ¿ves eso de ahí? Te lo dejo en cuanto termine —me enseñó un kart a medio armar que tenia ya, parecía tener el motor y la transmisión colocados, pero nada más, solo parecía un trineo con motor —junto con la bicicleta y quinientos Zenis.

— ¿Y el kart para cuando puedes tenerlo listo?

—Si me ayudas creo que podría tenerlo listo de aquí a unos días.

— ¿supongo que será ayuda legal no es así?

—Claro, claro, necesito algunas piezas originales para ármalo —inspeccione el prototipo que estaba sobre una de las mesas, solo era un motor en una jaula de metal, no tenia frenos y mucho menos un asiento.

— ¿Eres hábil con los vehículos verdad?

—Uno de los mejores, gané el año pasado el premio por las modificaciones que le hice al Nissan el año pasado…

—Entonces supongo que podrás hacer algo parecido en esto ¿verdad?

—Posiblemente, pero eso costaría más.

—Entonces el trato sería: recuperar tu cacharro, yo me quedo con el kart, la bici y el dinero, además de poder venir y usar el instrumental del taller sin problemas o preguntas.

—Mientras sea todo legal y bonito —no parecía objetar el trato, supongo que no le importaba en realidad lo que se hiciese o no en el taller. Claro, mientras no se usase para hacer alguna maquina de guerra.

—Y en caso de necesitar más potencia con el Kart me ayudarías ¿verdad?

—Solo si pagas la mano de obra y los insumos.

—Suena bien, por mí al menos —cogí las llaves y la imagen del auto, sabia a donde debía de ir, quedaba un tanto lejos pero al menos no parecía nada del otro mundo. Bueno, más bien dicho "nada que no haya hecho antes".

~o~

El viaje no fue la gran cosa, solo tomé un tranvía para llegar al centro de New Heaven, luego de eso solo debía de recorrer unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la gasolinera, no quería llamar mucho la atención al llegar, pero sí podía ver perfectamente a los tipos que estaban con el Skyline de Vance, todavía riéndose de lo que habían logrado y que no pensaban devolvérselo. Entré a comprarme un Néctar mientras seguían su charla, sobre a la velocidad a la que iba, como se habían quitado la policía de encima, las carreras que habían ganado.

Esto se estaba haciendo aburrido, pero debía de esperar la oportunidad de atacar, eran cinco tipos, y en el estado actual no sabía bien como podría ir con ellos. Luego de varios minutos aquel número se redujo a solo dos individuos. Este era el momento.

—Linda maquina.

—Gracias, te he visto desde hace un rato viendo el auto, ¿te interesa el modelo?. La verdad estoy algo corto de efectivo y me sería más rentable deshacerme de el —por lo visto estaba desesperado porque alguien se lo quitase de las manos. Claro, de seguro esperaba vendérselo a algún pobre idiota, y que él nuevo dueño y Vance se dieran de golpes mientras que él se quedaba con el dinero y era prácticamente inmune.

— ¿Sabes?. La verdad no es una mala idea, es un auto bonito y cuando mostraron el cofre pude ver lo bien mantenido que tienes este modelo, pero hay un pequeño problema —bebí lo quedaba del néctar para quedarme solo con una botella vacía de vidrio —pero para ser honestos, ambos sabemos que el auto en verdad no es tuyo.

De esto se sorprendió, de seguro logró asimilar que Vance me enviaba por el coche y que de seguro le tocaba ahora una paliza, pero se veían un tanto confiados, más que nada, por el hecho de que eran dos contra uno, pero las cosas rápidamente cambiaron. En especial cuando a uno de ellos le di con la botella en la cabeza mientras el otro todavía no alcanzaba a reaccionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

—Vengo a recuperar el auto, ¿entendido?, si no hacen estupideces no habrá necesidad de pelear más.

Pero esto parece que no estaba en sus planes ya que después de gritar "hermano", el tipo que estaba en estado de shock se me tiró encima y con ambas manos me empezó a apretar del cuello. No reaccioné, más por sorpresa que por el ataque, cuando volví en mí, sentía todavía las manos apretando mi garganta. Pasé mis brazos dentro de los de él, y empujé hacia afuera para así poder respirar de nuevo.

Pero, este tipo volvió rápidamente a la acción, en especial porque no tuve oportunidad de pegarle, solo de recuperar el aliento. Y tuve la mala suerte de que su golpe impactase la zona de la herida.

— ¿Qué pasa tipo rudo? ¿No tratabas a devolverle el auto al mamón de Vance? —genial, lo único que me faltaba, un tipo que se trataba de hacer el listo o el hábil.

—Eres idiota acaso —enfurecido más por el dolor de la herida que por lo que trataba de decir lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta —solo los idiotas tratan, yo hago las cosas —para terminar dándole varios cabezazos hasta que cayo al piso sin decir palabras.

Recuperaba el aliento apoyado contra el auto mientras ellos solo se revolcaban en el piso. Me sorprendió que el dependiente de la tienda no saliese con un arma para disiparnos, así que entré con cautela esperando no recibir otro golpe en el área afectada.

—Hasta que alguien se encargó de esos vagos, he estado hablando con el dueño para que se deshaga de ellos pero no ha hecho nada, es más, ni se ha movido con eso. Y que decir de la policía, mientras tengan rosquillas todo lo demás puede irse a la mierda.

—Entonces… ¿me estas diciendo que no te molesta lo que paso verdad?

—Solo quítalos del camino, darían muy mala imagen dos tipos tirados en el suelo sin moverse.

—Vale, pero necesitare algo de ayuda —me levanté la camiseta para que viese aquel parche —salí del hospital hace unos días y no te imaginas como duele la herida después de que uno de estos idiotas me golpease ahí.

Luego de tomarme otra capsula de vicodin y esperar a que el dolor se aliviase un poco ayude al dependiente a dejarlos a un costado del local, a lado del basurero, con unas botellas vacías de cerveza. Esto me había cansado un poco, pero me sorprendí de que la llave del auto no funcionaba en la puerta, pero si lo hacia la alarma.

—Estos idiotas solo pudieron meterse con las puertas, no con el cableado —deduje al apagar la alarma sin problemas.

— ¿Te lo vas a robar?

—Técnicamente sería una recuperación, el dueño del auto lo dejo en garantía, les devolvió el dinero, pero estos tipos no quisieron regresar el auto. Y por lo que veo solo pudieron cambiarle las puertas.

— ¿Y si no puedes entrar como planeas llevártelo? —esboce una amplia sonrisa mientras le daba una patada a la ventana —si la llave no funciona, no hay problema, aun así tengo como encenderlo —pero eso no fue necesario, la llave entro sin problemas y el motor empezaba a ronronear como un gatito —, ¿lo ves?, no hay ningún problema —pero de hecho lo había, ya que de seguro algún vecino que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, alertó a la policía de lo que pasaba aquí, ya que las sirenas se escuchaban a la lejanía —. Supongo que esa es mi señal, nos vemos y gracias por la ayuda.

— ¿Y si la policía pregunta?, inventa algo de seguro se lo creen.

Me fui de ese lugar tan rápido como podía, no tenia intención de responder preguntas y mucho menos enfrentar a la ley, algo que me deja un poco mas tranquilo, es que al final el que decía ser en dueño en verdad era el dueño.

Conduje por distintos barrios y lugares de la ciudad: La alcaldía, el gimnasio que el niño rico había nombrado, el cine, el parque de diversiones, el faro, el club de campo, hasta que al fin las cosas se calmaron y cerca de las doce de la noche logré llegar a la casa de Ryder.

—Llegas tarde, y la ventana esta rota.

—Tenia que quitarme a los azules de encima, o es que querías que lo trajese a comer donas a la puerta de tu casa. Y lo de la ventana es otra cosa, te cambiaron las puertas, no podía estar toda la jodida noche tratando de forzar la cerradura, era eso o dejar el auto estacionado.

—No voy a darte nada Hawkins ¿lo has entendido?

— ¿Piensas que lo hice por diversión o por caridad? —Me volví a subir al auto y encendí el motor —si quieres caridad dile a las jodidas monjas para la próxima que roben el coche, lo voy a dejar a la gasolinera. Espera, mejor lo tiro al rio y punto. Se joden ellos, y en especial te jodes tú. Es un buen plan ¿no crees?

—Espera, espera, espera —bingo, lo tenia agarrado de los huevos, el tipo estaba nervioso y se nota que en verdad quería tener su auto de vuelta —te puedes quedar con el kart cuando lo termine, junto con la bicicleta, pero la reposición de la puerta sale de los quinientos Zenis.

—Tsk, esta bien, supongo que no se pueden ganar todas las batallas —me baje del coche un tanto resignado para devolverle las llaves. Pero su rostro se veía un tanto escandalizado y preocupado —. ¿Qué?

—Tú… —solo me señalaba el estomago, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tenia una mancha roja al costado… ese maldito bastardo me había soltado los puntos, no creí que fuese a tener que preocuparme del golpe que había recibido —de prisa iremos a ver a alguien.

—No, espera, no es necesario, esto es…

—No te preocupes, solo debo ir al hospital para que me revisen y limpien la herida.

—Por lo visto aun eres nuevo ¿verdad?, si vas para allá preguntaran como pasó, ¿y qué les vas a decir?

—Que levanté una carga que no debía y que se me abrieron los puntos. Esto fue hace ya más de una semana, un pendejo me disparo y termine internado, solo se descocieron los puntos —pero parecía que Vance no escuchaba razones, llegamos a un bloque de apartamentos y me hizo seguirlo hasta llegar al tercer piso en el apartamento treinta y cinco.

—Tifa —golpeaba la puerta —Tifa, abre que necesito tú ayuda.

— ¿Vance?, ¿Qué demonios quieres a esta hora? Ya te han golpeado nuevamente ¿y no quieres que mami lo sepa? —en esos momentos la luz del pasillo se apaga cuando la chica que estaba detrás de la puerta abre.

—Nada de eso, al menos no soy yo el herido, te lo traje para no tener que responder preguntas en urgencias.

—Sabes bien que cada vez que te atiendo de esta manera pongo en peligro mi diploma de enfermería ¿verdad?

—Lo sé bien, pero por favor, el chico necesita tu ayuda.

Pero después de eso y de algunas patéticas suplicas más la chica abrió la puerta. Y nada mas hacerlo la luz volvió al corredor, una morena nos abrió la puerta. Aunque ella se veía molesta, sus ojos reflejaban bastante dulzura, uno bonitos y bondadosos ojos castaños.

— ¿Qué esperas Vance? ¿Piensas dejar al chico herido tirado en el pasillo? o piensas traerlo mientras preparo las cosas.

—Deja, yo puedo solo Vance, gracias por traerme aquí —entré al departamento de la chica, mientras se movía envuelta en una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos ajustados shorts negros.

—Ven, sígueme estoy en la cocina —en ella tenia un banquillo instalado, colocando un paño verde sobre la mesa, y sobre este, un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Básicamente… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Todo se remonta hace una semana aproximadamente, un tipejo me disparo, me mando al hospital, me recupere, y hoy en la noche otro idiota me golpeo en la herida.

—Parece que la mala suerte que persigue, déjame ver alguna licencia, no quiero administrarte algo a lo que seas alérgico —le pasé la licencia de conducir —… ¿es real?

—Es tan real como tus pechos —el comentario la ofendió bastante, parece ser que toqué un área delicada.

—Para tu información, son reales, genuinos y auténticos. Que sean grandes no significa que me haya operado.

—Vale, entonces me disculpo, en lo único que he mentido es en la edad, son dieciséis no veintidós —ella cortó la gasa y me limpio con suero al zona, a pesar de estar en la cocina hacia el procedimiento de manera aséptica y muy coordinada, con mucha habilidad y casi mecánicamente. Ella limpió la sangre, reviso los puntos y me colocó un nuevo parche en la herida.

—Esta echo Matthew, ya con esto no deberías tener problemas, pero mañana ve a revisarte esos puntos con un medico. Y sobre todo, no hagas actividades físicas, por la contextura física que tienes se que parece difícil, pero haz el esfuerzo, no necesitas entrar nuevamente a pabellón por una herida mal cuidada.

—Es lo mismo que me dijo el medico al darme el alta.

—Entonces has caso de lo que te dicen, mejórate como se debe y luego vuelve a retomar la actividad normal.

—Tú —hice una pequeña pausa, quería escoger bien las palabras que diría —, eres bastante buena en esto, ¿Por qué no estas trabajando en un hospital o una clínica en vez de estar a tendiendo a vagos y malvivientes?

—Porque simplemente no hay trabajo, clínicas privadas, hospitales, en ningún lado, actualmente estoy trabajando como cajera en un bar —la chica hiso una pausa, parecía que en verdad su situación le preocupaba —y la verdad hago esto porque me da para vivir… algoLo peor de todo es que no tengo idea como voy a pagar la renta este mes.

—Eres buena en esto ¿verdad?

—Fui una de las mejores de mi clase.

—Preséntate a Highland mañana, desde que comenzaron las clases hemos estado funcionando sin alguien en la oficina de enfermería.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Supongo que el rector se las ha ingeniado para que la gente no se entere.

—Pero no hay seguridad de que me contraten.

—Pero es mejor que quejarse por no conseguir empleo —las palabras surtieron efecto en la morena, sus ojos reflejaron algo que no había visto antes. Esperanza, parece que en verdad le gustaba la idea de poder trabajar.

—Tienes razón. Sera mejor que trabajar en un lugar donde me están mirando los pechos contantemente o me están tocando el culo a cada momento —No lo sé, la verdad trabajarías vestida de enfermera, donde es un hervidero de hormonas. Te harían lo mismo prácticamente, solo que en vez de babosos de treinta, serian tipos entre quince y dieciocho.

Me coloqué la camiseta y la chaqueta y dejé unos billetes en la mesa ante la atónita mirada de Tifa.

—En verdad sería bueno poder contar contigo ahí, se nota que eres hábil en esto.

— ¿Y cómo alguien como tú entró en Highland?

—No entré, me metieron dentro —ella ante la respuesta se puso a reír —. En fin ya es tarde y de seguro me van a decir algo por llegar tarde en donde me estoy quedando.

~O~

La campana que daba término al día de clases al fin había sonado. Patterson seguía molesto, sospechaba que algo había tenido que ver en que su plan de sacar de Highland a Callaway, pero sin pruebas y solo con rumores, si me castigaba por cualquier motivo, solo saldría perjudicado bien. Y de este modo cada uno seguía su camino Hikaru cómo todos los viernes se iba a su club de literatura mientras yo hacia lo que se me daba la gana.

—Auch —por distraído y sin ver lo que hacia o donde iba choqué contra algo… algo abundante y suave. Esta era por alguna razón, una sensación conocida.

—Hola Matthew, creo que te alegras de verme —esa voz se me hacia conocida, aunque era nueva, sabía bien de quien era. Me despegue de donde había chocado y la vi a la cara.

—Tifa, disculpa por el choque, no sabia que iba tan rápido como para que abrieses las bolsas de aire.

—Ja, Ja, Ja. Pero que divertido Hawkins —lo dijo con simplista y obvio sarcasmo —. En fin, te perdono porque lo logre, me han contratado.

—Felicidades Tifa, ahora tendrás que volver a cuidarte de que los babosos no te agarren el culo…

—O choquen "accidentalmente" conmigo, ¿no te parece?

—Si no quieres que choque contigo colócate alguna señalización en esas cosas.

—Por favor Matthew —ella se inclino ligeramente hacia adelante mientras rodeaba con los brazos su abdomen —lo dices como si te hubiese molestado haberlo hecho.

—Claro que no, ningún hombre se quejaría de algo así, es solo que deberías tener cuidado. Supongo que no seria bueno que "chocases" en todos los pasillos con alguien.

—Y dime, ¿Qué tal va la herida? ¿Te ha dolido o molestado?, por que no me acompañas a la enfermería y te reviso mejor, no me gustaría ver que esa herida cicatrizase mal o le saliese pus —ha pasado olímpicamente de mis dichos de seguro no le grada mucho el tema de conversación, bueno, a decir verdad dudo que a alguna chica no le moleste.

~O~

Solo fue una revisión de rutina, ella vio como progresaba la curación de la herida de bala. Además de eso, volvió a limpiarme la zona y a cambiarme los vendajes.

Al fin estaba libre y sin planes que se interpusiesen era un buen momento para volver a visitar la sala de cine. Pero había algo con que no contaba, más bien, alguien.

Ya que Anistofenes estaba en la puerta principal muy nervioso hablando con Big Mac y parecían bastante alterados.

— ¿Cómo es que te robaron las hojas?

—Ya te lo dije, es lo mismo de todos los días: llegaron, se rieron de mí, me insultaron, me golpearon y me robaron.

—Demonios, y que piensas que vamos a hacer Ani, el Máster se enojar sobretodo porque éramos los encargados de las hojas esta semana.

—Pero ya te lo dije Mac, fueron tres contra solo yo y…

—Y aunque hubiese sido solo uno —acote al verlos a ambos casi irse a los golpes… bueno conociéndolos solo estirarían las manos y golpearían el aire en un vano esfuerzo por golpear al otro sin verlo a la cara.

— ¡Tú!, tú eres el amigo del máster ¿no es así?

— ¿Hablas de Davide?, sí, soy su amigo.

—Maravilloso —Big Mac se colocó un sombrero puntiagudo con estrellas y lunas plateadas, como si fuese de mago o algo similar —entonces debo de encomendaros una misión, valiente caballero.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Me habéis oído, necesito que recuperes las almas de los valientes guerreros que han sido arrebatadas por unos pillos desalmados.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Necesito que nos devuelvas las hojas de personajes que unos bravucones nos robaron.

—Ah, vale, pero sabes que yo no hago caridad.

—Por supuesto gentil caballero que tus esfuerzos serán recompensados —por lo visto Big Mac volvía a su papel de mago —te ofrezco quince grogs de oro

— ¿Cuánto?

—Quince Zenis Matthew.

—Vale, pero no sé, quienes les robaron las hojas, así que Anistofenes me acompaña.

—Perfecto entonces, el será tu escudero, yo iré con el gran maestro para informarle de la situación, no demoréis demasiado —le arroje mi mochila, ya que no la necesitaba para esto.

—Entonces llevaras mis cosas Big Mac —miré a Anistofenes seriamente —supongo que sabes el lugar en el que se reunirán ¿verdad?

—Así es. Podéis contar conmigo para identificar a los tunantes y para guiaros de vuelta a la fortaleza del todo-poderoso amo del calabozo.

—Solo hazme un favor Papadopulos, deja de hablar así. No, más bien, habla lo necesario, para saber quien las robó y a donde debo de llevarle las hojas a Davide.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarlos, estaban ocultos detrás de la biblioteca, detrás de una de las rejas rotas queda hacia la casa Croft, estaban ahí dos tipos en el fondo sin que ninguno de los chicos ricos los viese, en ese lugar los confrontamos con Anistofenes quien se cayó al tropezar con la reja rota.

—Hola chicos, veo que se están divirtiendo con las hojas, ¿Qué dicen sí me las dan por las buenas y así no tenemos que caerles a golpes? —claro, la amenaza no surte mucho efecto cuando tú refuerzo no es otro que el tipo con la vejiga menos resistente del colegio, además de eso temblaba como una hoja.

—Vale, te la devolvernos si nos ganan en el juego del cascanueces.

— ¿Y cómo se juega al cascanueces? —preguntó crédulamente Anistofenes, mientras ambos tipos esbozaban una maléfica sonrisa.

—Se juega así —dicho eso, le golpeo la ingle con la rodilla, haciendo que él chico cállese al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos —el que resiste el ataque se queda con las hojas —uno de ellos escapó mientras el que trataba de hacerme lo mismo que a Anistofenes, terminó en el suelo, llorando por haber recibido el mismo castigo.

—Tsk, no existe el dinero fácil por lo visto.

Y las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ya que el tipo no solo disperso algunas de las hojas, si no que el muy condenado era bastante rápido huyendo, haciendo que alguno que otro chico se resbalase con las canicas que tiraba al piso para que no siguiese, por suerte al ir más atrás no fui victima de su jugarreta.

He estado persiguiendo al miserable por varios minutos ya, hemos empezado en la casa Croft, pasamos por la biblioteca para llegar hasta en frente del edificio principal, pasamos por el estacionamiento donde Russel "hablaba" con un chico con chaqueta de cuero.

—Russel, detenlo, me acaba de robar unos papeles importantes —y nada más escucharme Russel envistió al chico de modo tan magnifico que me hubiese encantado tener una cámara para poder verlo una y otra vez.

Russel no se le quitó de encima hasta que se lo pedí, cuando lo hizo, Anistofenes llegaba, rojo y sudoroso por el esfuerzo, Russel estaba a punto de tirársele encima hasta que le recordé la promesa que le obligue a hacer.

—Gracias Russel —le quité las hojas al chico que aun seguía en el piso sin moverse, no se sí estaba así por el placaje que le hizo Russel o por el hecho de haberlo domesticado de ese modo —. Recuerda grandote, protege a los más pequeños y más débiles. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de golpear al que lo merece.

—Matthew… entendido, Russel lo hará.

—Gracias Russ. Papadopulos —le pasé las hojas de personajes mientras caminábamos a la entrada y cogíamos un autobús —. ¿Estas bien?

—Nada que una bolsa de hielo no arregle, además, le fue peor al tipo que dejaste en el suelo.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Le salte encima del pecho y luego le puse el trasero sobre la cara para que me oliese un pedo —no pude evitar reírme de lo acontecido, por un segundo me sentí mal por el pobre bastardo pero se me pasó al ver que por la pantalla del teléfono se podía ver el nombre de Yuusuke que llamaba.

—_Matthew, rápido, grandes noticias, por un tiempo solo creía que eran rumores pero con esto ya van dos semanas seguidas que lo veo_

—De que hablas Yuusuke, ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?

—_Hablo de Burton, el bastardo ha estado saliendo las ultimas semanas de un Sex-shop con una chica de Highland _

—Y eso no debería importarnos, escucha, quiero sacar a ese bastardo de la escuela, pero no necesito dañar a la chicha ¿entendido?

—_Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. Lo comprendo bien, de hecho estuve hablando con algunas personas y moviendo hilos. Por lo visto, este bastardo la esta extorsionando o amenazando de algún modo, tampoco he logrado saber quien es la chica a ciencia cierta_.

—Y cuéntame Yuusuke, ¿Cuál seria el verdadero motivo de la llamada, estamos hasta el tope de rumores nosotros tres, y seguimos investigan sin mucho éxito?

—_Lo se, lo sé bien, pero por eso me gustaría contar con tu ayuda. Aparecerán dentro de poco por aquí y me gustaría contar con alguien más en la vigilancia. Es un tema complicado, lo sabes verdad_.

—Lo sé Yuusuke, pero en estos momentos ya estoy a cargo de una investigación, trabajando en solitario, si dices que esto lo hace cada semana, podremos hacerlo la próxima semana. Buena suerte y mantenme en contacto si encuentras algo en verdad útil o interesante. Hawkins fuera.

—Ya estamos llegando —esas fueron las palabras de Papadopulos al ver la estación de autobuses muy cerca de una tienda llamada "nido de dragón". Ahora que recuerdo, este era el lugar del cual hablaban y donde se ponían a jugar, pero no entramos al local directamente, entramos por uno de los callejones, y una extraña sensación de deja vu me invadió, recordando que esto ya había pasado.

— ¿No vamos a un garito o algo así verdad?

—Para nada, este es nuestro refugio, aquí podemos relajarnos y jugar nuestros juegos predilectos: Cartas, rol, juegos de guerra, recreativas.

—Amigo —Salió Davide a recibirme y a preguntar por las hojas. Al percatarse de que todo estaba en orden subimos al segundo piso para ver el equipo preparado para jugar, una larga mesa, libros sobre la mesa, jugadores en algunos puestos, snacks y bebidas.

— ¿Y bien Big Mac, donde esta mi dinero? —ante el recordatorio el chico rápidamente me entregó el dinero, como si le fuese a golpear o a usarlo como piñata por la expresión de sus ojos.

— ¿No te vas a quedar a jugar Matthew?

—Paso, no es lo mío.

— ¿Seguro?, puedo explicarte las reglas mientras llega Hikaru —maldita sea Natsume, que es lo que tratas de decirme con esa frase—, de seguro a ella le gustaría ver que no solo eres capaz de caerle de golpes a alguien.

Traté de no prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras porque si lo hacia de seguro solo saldría perjudicado yo, me puse a ojear los manuales de juego notando el equipo y lo que harían. Esto no era lo mismo de siempre, no habían ni caballeros, ni castillos, dragones o princesas. Todo giraba en torno a la era antigua. La era de los griegos, romanos y egipcios. El mundo de las grandes civilizaciones.

—Vale, me quedo —vi su rostro, tenia escrito por todos lados la frase "te quedas por Hikaru ¿verdad?"—. Y como aporte a la reunión voy a pedir un emparedado submarino de dos metros, así que digan de inmediato que ingredientes desean.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14: Cazadores del libro perdido**

¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada y dejar mi cuaderno en el laboratorio de química?, abrí la puerta tímidamente revisando ambos lados antes de entrar. Y lo encontré ahí, sentado en el mismo banco, revisando apuntes y mesclando sustancias en un gran mortero de cerámica.

—Matt, ¿Qué haces? —pero él no me dijo nada, parecía muy concentrado en su proyecto, pero la verdad no tengo idea de que es lo que tramaba —Maaaaatt.

— ¿Ah? —al fin conseguí la atención del chico, quien se quitó los audífonos para prestarme atención. La verdad los últimos días apenas lo he visto, en clases apenas habla y hemos estado ocupados el ultimo tiempo —Hikaru toma —Me devolvió el cuaderno y me sonrió ampliamente, esto si es raro en él, son pocas las veces que sonríe.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Pólvora.

— ¡¿Pólvora?, estas loco acaso!, ¿sabes lo que pasa si te equivocas?

—De hecho sí, saldríamos volando en una bola de llamas de aquí hasta el gimnasio —y de este modo Matt volvió a concentrarse en unos apuntes que tenia.

— ¿Has hecho esto antes?

—Sí, lo he hecho. Pero siempre me pongo nervioso y hago las cosas con todo el cuidado posible —empezó a mesclar las cosas dentro del mortero mientras la sala se cargaba de un aura de tensión bastante grande. Me resultaba raro verlo concentrado en una actividad del colegio —. Hikaru, por favor, alcánzame los recipientes de nitrato potásico y azufre por favor. La mescla todavía no tiene una buena consistencia.

—Nya —busqué por un rato los envases que me había pedido mientras algo me decía que algo imprevisto pasaría, que de un momento a otro pasaría algo extraño.

—Wiiii —vi algo pasar, de color verde y negro, bastante rápido, que dejaba una estela de espuma blanca a su paso, luego de eso, salido disparado hacia el escritorio del profesor.

— ¡Profesor Beakman! —solo su pierna se movía, el resto de su cuerpo no presentaba aparentes convulsiones. Y de un segundo al otro se levanta como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Zaloom —extendió hacia delante las manos como si de un mago se tratase, por lo visto el trataba de impresionarnos. Cosa que al ver a mi compañero resulto en nulo éxito hacia su parte. Yo por otro lado estaba más sorprendida por su impacto y por su aparente recuperación —y esta alumnos es la tercera ley de Newton "por cada acción hay una reacción". ¿Alguna pregunta?

— Sí profesor —levante la mano curiosa por saber lo que quería demostrar — ¿Qué trataba de hacer?, ¿no se lastimo a esa velocidad? ¿Por qué menciono la tercera ley de Newton, supongo que no sabía que este salón estaba ocupado?

—Pequeña Hikaru, yo la verdad estaba experimentando un medio de desplazamiento más rápido que solo caminar entre pasillos. Y además vine a buscar a Lester, de algún modo siempre se me olvida llevarlo a casa —al sacar al roedor aspirante a Frankenstein de su jaula, este lo mordió y se metió bajo su ropa a recorrer su torso y hacerle cosquillas—. La verdad sí, dolió y bastante, pero ya han sido tanto los golpes que me he dado, que soy prácticamente un cayo humano.

Vale, eso si que me sorprendió escuchar, por lo visto es cierto lo que dicen de que en verdad es un científico loco. Claro como si no lo supiese, a mí me engendraron dos de esos.

—Por favor Hikaru, vuelve a guardar los compuestos por favor —Matt había vuelto a hablar, por lo visto me esta tomando como su asistente o algo así.

—Guárdalos tú, o acaso crees que soy…

— ¿Mi asistente?, posiblemente. Digo, después de todo estas aquí, me pasaste lo que te pedí y has mirado curiosa desde que llegaste lo que hago.

—Y básicamente señor Hawkins, ¿Qué esta haciendo?

—Pólvora, profesor —Matt volvió a su mutismo y a sus respuestas cortas. Por lo visto cuando quieres tomarse las cosas en serio lo hace.

— ¿Pero, estas loco muchacho?, ¿no sabes que podrían expulsarte por hacer algo así?

—No, no lo estoy, además, siguiendo las instrucciones y teniendo cuidado, la mescla no debería presentar mayores problemas.

— ¿Y cual es el compuesto de la mescla?

—Estoy mesclando 75% de nitrato potásico, 7.5% de carbón vegetal, 12.5% de azufre y un 5% de agua, como aglutinante.

—Fascinante, y básicamente que esperas lograr con esto.

—Muchas cosas profesor, esta es solo una base, al agregar o alterar los componentes puedo hacerla: más explosiva, de colores, de combustión rápida o lenta, usada como propulsor, etcétera.

—Me parece un buen experimento Matthew, se nota que has investigado sobre el tema —el profesor cogió los apuntes que tenia Matt sobre la mesa y los iba revisando uno a uno —. Me agrada el trabajo práctico que están haciendo. ¿Cuándo me darán el trabajo escrito?

— ¿Escrito? —por lo visto estábamos ambos sorprendidos, no esperábamos que dijese algo así.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hikaru? A mí no se me ocurre nada —me dijo susurrándome al oído esperando que el profesor no escuchase

—Y yo como voy a saberlo, tú eres el terrorista que esta fabricando pólvora con los materiales de la escuela —le respondí en el mismo tono.

—Para ser honestos profesor, aun no hemos hecho el trabajo escrito, deseábamos primero experimentar, y luego colocar los resultados de lo que habíamos obtenido.

—Maravilloso me parece una idea estupenda, y sobre todo. Me gusta ver la iniciativa y el esfuerzo por parte tuya Hikaru, sé que este semestre no te ha ido bien en mi clase pero es agradable ver que lo intentas y tratas de obtener buenas notas —luego de eso levantó la silla del suelo, el extintor de incendios y extendió la mano para que Lester saliese de su ropa —Solo no hagan estallar el laboratorio. Tienen dos días para entregarme el trabajo.

Luego de eso, el excéntrico maestro se fue del mismo modo del cual llego, mientras Matt mostraba un estoicismo nunca antes visto, solo cuando se concentra leyendo los gruesos libros que le deja el profesor Jones.

— ¿Y bien Hikaru, nos reunimos después de clases para ver que hacemos?

—Déjalo, tú has la parte de historia, y yo me dedico a buscar la parte química y sus aplicaciones modernas.

—Hikaru —es la primera vez que lo siento, pero se ha formado cierta aura incomoda entre ambos, como si algo nos ocultásemos —. Hemos estado bastante distantes esta semana, la última vez que hablamos sin que fuese de clases fue en la partida de rol.

—Lo sé, discúlpame…

—No te disculpes, de hecho quería saber ¿si te gustaría ir a comer a algún lado después de clases?

—Me encantaría Matt —y yo que creía que estabas molesto conmigo, por algo. Pero no, él solo volvió a sonreír cuando me veía a la cara.

—Tonta, como podría estar molesto contigo, eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene Highland — ¿Cómo has sabido lo que pensaba? ¿Serás psíquico, o solo soy demasiado obvia?

Aquel comentario me había dado un ligero rubor en las mejillas, este Matt… la verdad no hay nadie como él aquí.

—Vale, entonces después te llamo para que me vayas a buscar —le di una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del salón.

~O~

Quien hubiese pensado que la fabricación de explosivos me daría la oportunidad de obtener puntos extra en la materia. Y mejor aun, tengo pólvora base, con esto podre hacer explosivos, y bombas de humo. Vi hacia ambos lados y me relajé, sentí por un momento que no existían problemas y que todo estaba bien, además de eso, Hikaru y yo iríamos a comer a la tarde. Desde que no vivo aquí la veo menos, pero me rió más a costa de Davide.

Guardé en un frasco los dos kilos de pólvora, lo deje en mi casillero bien oculto a los ojos de los curiosos.

—Hawkins…—Me di la vuelta y vi a dos tipos de la casa Croft, aun no cambiaban su uniforme así que era obvio reconocerlos — ¿tú eres cercano al profesor Jones verdad?

—Sí ¿Qué con eso?

—Veras, queremos darte la bienvenida al grupo, sabemos que te han inscrito para el torneo con invitación de boxeo. Deberías saber que eso no se lo permiten a cualquiera, de hecho eres al primero de clase media que invitan, y por eso queremos darte la iniciación.

— ¿y a mí que me importa? Hablen rápido, ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

—Queremos que robes el sombrero de Jones, como prueba de valor.

— ¿Solo eso?, vale, lo llevare puesto antes de salir de aquí, espérenme en frente y verán.

Tsk, como si me importante de verdad que un grupo de bastardos superficiales y elitistas me acepten como uno de ellos. Claro, como sí eso en verdad fuese a pasar, de seguro creen que porque dicen que me harán miembro de su grupo debería de estar saltando de la emoción. Cuando ambos sabemos que a la primera oportunidad me apuñalan por la espalda… solo les seguiré el juego hasta que los tenga donde quiero, luego de eso les daré la lección que se merecen.

— ¿profesor Jones? —dije desde la puerta hasta obtener respuesta desde el otro lado de la sala de maestros.

— Matthew, ¿sucede algo malo?

—No, la verdad es que necesito que me preste su sombrero por al menos unas horas. Los idiotas de la casa Croft tratan de hacerme miembro de su "selecto" grupo, pero para eso necesito pasar la prueba de valor. Que consiste en llevar puesto su sombrero.

—Entonces ellos querían que lo robases ¿no?

—Correcto, y la verdad me da pereza tener que idear algo para tener que robar un sombrero, además de que me gustaría ver la cara que ponen.

— ¿Aun conservas la moneda que te di?

—Sí, aquí la tengo.

—Dámela, la dejare en garantía mientras estés usando el sombrero, quizás lo veas como una chuchería pero la verdad tiene un gran valor sentimental.

—Está bien, aquí tiene —deje la moneda sobre su escritorio, a la vez que él me colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Cuídalo Matt, ese sombrero tiene demasiadas aventuras encima.

—Lo hare profesor, pierda cuidado.

Y de este modo cumplí lo que había prometido, salí del edificio principal con el sombrero de Jones sombre la cabeza, ante la incrédula mirada de los inútiles niños ricos. Como me gustaba la expresión de sus caras, tan poco esperanzadora y llena de interrogantes de cómo pude haberlo conseguido a esa velocidad.

— ¡Matthew! —pero antes de que dijesen cualquier cosas, llegó Davide, con bastante prisa —Matthew, te he estado buscando por todos lados, recuerdas como era la imagen de la portada del libro que te mostré ayer ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?

— Porque ese es un libro que me puede ayudar mucho más en los entrenamientos de espada, data del siglo diecisiete, y fue creado por Hideyoshi Natsume. Son técnicas exclusivas de mi clan. Pasadas de generación en generación. Que torpemente Aya donó a la biblioteca escolar cuando aun estaba en primaria.

—Y me necesitas porque…

—Porque eres mi amigo y de seguro no tienes nada que hacer de seguro —en eso tenía razón, al menos por unas horas no tenia nada que hacer, de seguro esto por lo menos serviría para matar el tiempo.

—Vale, donde supones que este el dichoso libro.

—En la biblioteca de Highland Matt, donde más podría estar.

Es cierto, en que otro lugar podría estar un libro que no fuese en la biblioteca, pero al llegar las cosas no parecían nada de fáciles. Al entrar no había nadie, ni los nerds ni la bibliotecaria, según rumores que he escuchado, dicen que la asistente de la bibliotecaria es bonita. Pero hasta no ver, no creer.

Y por otra mano, no había venido a saber si era cierto o no lo de la chica. Lo que debía hacer era encontrar un jodido tomo del siglo diecisiete entre libros gruesos y polvorientos que de seguro no habían visto la luz por mas de diez años.

—Davide, me podrías volver a explicar como demonios tu hermana donó un libro de más de tres siglos, y nadie le haya dicho nada.

—Es simple, le pregunté por el, la semana pasada, tuve suerte de que recordase de que libro le hablaba. Y el motivo por el cual lo hiso fue… simplemente porque necesitaba pagar una multa de biblioteca, y como se enojarían con ella en casa por no devolver el libro a tiempo, llego al acuerdo de traer un libro de la casa para obtener más libros para las estanterías de la biblioteca actual. De seguro esa vieja urraca de la bibliotecaria solo creyó que era un libro de arte japonés.

—Wuaa —yo no pude más, la ingenuidad de los Natsume me sobrepasaba y arrollaba, y en este caso, habían logrado que me cayese de la escalera botando un conjunto de libros junto con mi persona.

—¿Estas bien? — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, no acabas de escuchar el sonido fuerte y luego verme en el suelo. Pero luego de pelear conmigo, me di cuenta de que era una mujer quien hablaba.

—Tú, ¿qué crees? —cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta, la verdad era la primera vez que la veía. De seguro era de quien hablaban, la chica de la biblioteca. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca poco arreglada, y una minifalda negra, cabello rubio. Bastante alborotado a pesar de que lo tenia tomado, y unos anteojos de marco cuadrado.

—Que te has dado soberano golpe tratando de sacar un libro.

—Casi, pero ibas bien —en eso llegó Davide alterado por el sonido, hizo la misma pregunta que la chica —eh rubia, a todo esto ¿Quién eres?

—Lucy Heartphilia, bibliotecaria adjunta de Highland —hizo una pequeña reverencia con lo que la falda le permitía —mucho gusto ¿y ustedes son?

—Da… Davide Natsume, ¡encantado de conocerte! —Dios, ¿no podía ser mas obvio?, Se había puesto nervioso al ver a la chica cara a cara, debo de decir que no estaba nada de mal. Pase de eso, la verdad seguía en el suelo como una tortuga, más por los hechos que han pasado, que por no poder levantarme —estamos buscando un libro llamado "Natsume Ryuu kenjutsu ougi", de Hideyoshi Natsume. El libro es del siglo diecisiete, mi hermana…

—Davide, no creo que necesite saber más —me levante del suelo y recogí el sombrero de Jones —supongo que Lucy solo necesita saber los datos del libro, no como Aya la jodió —sí lo reconozco, ya me estaba poniendo pesado con el asunto del dichoso libro —A todo esto… ¿estabas durmiendo acaso?, lo digo por la ropa desarreglada, el cabello revuelto, el que no pares de bostezar desde que nos encontraste.

—Sí, es cierto, es que como hoy no vienen ni el club de libros, literatura o gramática, aproveche para dormir un rato, después de todo, gente como ustedes no viene aquí a menudo —en eso tenía razón, la verdad desde que estoy aquí, es la primera vez que entró a la biblioteca.

Pero con y sin ella el resultado fue el mismo, el libro no aparecía por ningún lado, de seguro ya no estaba aquí y llevábamos más de una hora buscando aquel dichoso tomo, sin éxito.

—Hola —un momento, esa voz era inconfundible, sabía de quien era, pero que hacia aquí… si ya lo sé bien, a Hikaru le encanta leer libros. Ante eso Lucy fue a la recepción y atendió a la chica, de seguro había traído algún libro para devolver —. Matt que raro encontrarte por aquí.

—Lo dices como si no leyese o algo así.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, he visto los libros que te da Jones… a todo esto, ¿Por qué vas disfrazado de él?

—Los de la casa Croft me dijeron que lo robase y que estaría dentro de su grupo.

— ¿¡Y lo robaste!?

—Claro que no, no seas tonta, se lo pedí prestado y le deje la moneda china como garantía —ella me empezó a ver desde todos lados inspeccionando como me quedaba aquella prenda, hasta que pregunto lo inevitable — ¿Qué hacen?

—Buscamos un libro para que Davide se haga más fuerte, su hermana mayor lo donó para no tener que pagar una multa y hemos estado aquí un buen rato tratando de buscarlo.

—Y no aparece en los registros de entrada o salida, y tampoco en el inventario de hace mas de ocho años —interrumpió sagazmente Lucy.

— ¿no pensaron en buscarlo en los registros de la isla de los libros? —el comentario de Hikaru nos dejó helados a Davide y a mí. Espera un minuto, ¿Qué era eso de la isla de los libros?

— ¿Qué es la isla de los libros Hikaru?

—Ese Matt —me miró con su rostro de felina traviesa curvando los labios —, es un edificio construido hace años para recolectar todos aquellos libros que… por decirlo de algún modo estorbaban aquí en Highland.

—Entonces los cogieron todos y crearon en una isla una gran bodega para guardarlos —interrumpió Lucy a Hikaru, continuando el relato—. Pero hace unos años una falla estructural hizo que el edificio cayese al igual que el puente que conectaba con tierra firme.

—Entonces, resumiendo: me quieren decir que hay una alta probabilidad de encontrar el libro que Davide quiere, pero que esta en una biblioteca ruinosa, poco accesible, y con riesgo de que el agua del rio la inunde, ¿no?

—Exacto Matt, no podría haberlo explicado mejor.

~O~

Y de este modo partimos en busca de la biblioteca perdida. Para llegar a ella teníamos que atravesar el rio, y el único modo de lograrlo era rentar un bote, por que tenia que ser un bote, no soy bueno nadando, he hecho el tener que estar en uno, cruzando la corriente del rio, aunque esté calmada en estos momentos me da miedo… pero debo de guardar las apariencias… no quiero que sepan que me da miedo nadar. Claro cualquiera le tendría miedo después de casi ahogarse en alta mar.

—Matt, Matt. Despierta ya llegamos a la isla.

Hikaru me había sacado del trance, mientras Davide y Lucy se nos adelantaban ignorando los letreros de "prohibido el paso", "área restringida", y todas esas cosas. La verdad yo aun seguía helado por lo de viajar en bote, no me gusta el agua profunda y me hundo como roca ya que jamás aprendía a nadar.

—Vamos, que si no, le vamos a perder el rastro a esos dos.

—Claro. Perdón, me distraje.

Y de este modo nos internamos al corazón de lo desconocido. La primera impresión me daba a entender que parecía más un templo ruinoso que una mera biblioteca: la estructura externa echa de roca, la carencia de ventanas, solo los espacios vacios sin cristales… el dominio de la vegetación que cubría gran parte, y en la entrada el grupo de exploración.

—Hasta que llegas Matt, si te tardabas más iba a oscurecer.

—Y… y la biblioteca… —Lucy tartamudeaba, parece que después de todo ser una rata de biblioteca la había hecho tímida.

—Déjame adivinar. No tiene electricidad.

—Co… como adivinaste.

—Has dicho que es un edificio abandonado, ¿no? Entonces es fácil suponer que no tienen los servicios básicos. Es más, de seguro hay una gruesa capa de polvo que cubre todo.

— ¡Tenemos un ganador! —Grito efusivamente Hikaru mientras abría la puerta y mostraba el agujero sin luz que nos invitaba a adentrarnos a lo que sea que estuviese dentro.

"El conocimiento solo se le da, a aquellos que en verdad lo merecen" no sé por que pero al leer eso, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna.

— ¿Alguien más trajo linterna? —por lo visto Lucy también estaba preparada. Pero no lo estuvimos tanto cuando vimos el estado de la construcción: libros en el suelo, estantes caídos o derruidos por el moho, una gruesa capa de polvo en el piso, escalones rotos.

—Que asco ¿Qué es ese olor? —Davide se cubría la nariz tratando de no respirar la mescla de agua estancada y madera podrida.

— ¿Qué crees que sea Davide? La madera podrida y la humedad del ambiente dan para pensar no crees —hice una pausa para hacer un reconocimiento para ver la zona sin entender mucho que era lo que pasaba — Y bien Lucy ¿Qué sugieres?

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace creer que sé lo que debemos hacer?

—Eres una bibliotecaria, ¿no? Y esto es una biblioteca, dah.

—Bueno —ella se puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras pensaba algo —Supongo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es revisar los registros anuales y de entrada y salida.

—Bien, entonces vamos de una vez —pero nada más dar un par de pasos Lucy se me tiró encima, haciendo que cayésemos al suelo —me puedes decir cual es tu problema.

— ¿Mi problema? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—Esta biblioteca esta llena de trampas.

— ¿Trampas? —Davide ayudaba quitarme de encima a Lucy mientras veía los dardos que atravesaron de un lado a otro del salón — ¿Cómo demonios es que hay trampas en una biblioteca?

—Eso es simple Matt —Hikaru interrumpió mientras veía paquetes vacios de papitas y chocolates —aquí ha habido gente, algunos saqueadores o personas que solo sacan los libros y los devuelven, y como no quieren compartirlos o simplemente…

—Déjalo, ya lo comprendí —me levante y sacudí el polvo de mi ropa —. Para ellos esto es un templo del tesoro y simplemente no quieren compartir esto con nadie más.

—Correcto Matt —ella dulcemente me devolvió el sombrero de Jones y la linterna.

—Por favor —me coloque la palma de la mano en la cara, como si fuese a darme migraña o algo así —podríamos darnos prisa y encontrar el libro de una vez, este lugar ya me esta fastidiando, y con tanto papel y madera, de seguro prende fácil —a pesar de la humedad. Sí, lo sé.

—Este Matthew… cuando se pone en ese modo da miedo.

—Baka —Hikaru me puso dos dedos en la frente para hacerme reaccionar —se supone que viniste para poder ayudar a Davide ¿verdad? Pues a eso es a lo que hemos venido.

—De hecho… solo has venido de curiosa, esa es la gran verdad del asunto, pero sí, estamos aquí para que Davide recupere el preciado libro de sus ancestros y que obtenga las técnicas de espada que estaba buscando —vi el rostro de Hikaru mientras decía todo esto, por un momento la pelirroja pareció enfada al sacarle en cara su curiosidad, pero al pasar los segundos no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se me pegó al brazo… a veces, no comprendo a las chicas.

— ¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo pasaremos?

—Davide, ayúdame a empujar esa mesa del rincón, de ese modo pasaremos: La damos vuelta para que quede de lado, de este modo las trampas con mecanismo activado por hilos o similares, le dará a la mesa primero, además al ser de madera solida y pesada, nos serviría perfectamente para detectar las trampas activadas por peso.

—Trampas activadas por peso… Matthew, la verdad creo que estas exagerando un poco —Lucy trataba de parecer serena y consciente de lo que podría pasar pero de todos modos se sentía en algo irreal.

—Comprendo, nuevo plan: Amarramos a Lucy, la obligamos a ir antes que nosotros y si activa algo será la única en recibirlo.

— ¡No me gusta nada el nuevo plan! —todos lo dijeron al unisonó y la verdad se me estaban agotando las ideas, salvo aquella en que alguno sugirió de que cambiase lugares con la rubia.

Y luego de debatir por un rato empezó a llevar mi idea a la práctica, en vista de que ninguno se atrevía a ir conmigo empujando la mesa, tuve que ir de cobayo antes que los demás. Y tal como esperaba la mesa recibió casi todos los impactos, salvo aquel que un pilar de madera paso de un lado al otro de la habitación, ¿Cómo demonios fue posible que colocasen una cosa así dentro de un edificio en ruinas?, por lo visto los ratones de biblioteca son cosa seria.

Hubiésemos llegado antes si Davide no se hubiese quedado atrás coqueteando con Lucy, y tampoco podía pedirla a Hikaru que me ayudase con esto… sin mencionar que el lugar cada vez se volvía mas aterrador y soltaba un "Nya" cuando veía algo sospechoso.

Al llegar a la recepción fue el turno de las chicas de investigar, Lucy y Hikaru prácticamente saltaron hacia los archivos en busca del titulo del libro, no sé, si lo hacían por amor a los libros o porque simplemente querían salir de aquí. Yo apostaría más a un cincuenta, cincuenta.

—Matt ¿A dónde vas? —la aguda mirada de Hikaru no solo estaba en los libros ya que percibió al instante cuando me dirigía a las escaleras del segundo piso.

—A investigar, voy a ver si puedo activar más trampas sin tener que ponernos a todos en peligro.

No escuché ni objeciones ni que alguien se ofreciese de voluntario, la verdad eso último no me preocupaba, mientras en menos peligro estuviesen mis amigos mejor.

Pero de este modo los segundos se hicieron minutos tratando de buscar trampas que eran inexistentes en el segundo piso, pudiendo apreciar algo que en verdad me gustaba. Había llegado a la colección de historia de esta biblioteca.

Con un libro en la mano el tiempo parecía haberse dilatado ya que cuando Davide me vino a buscar el reloj daba ya las once de la noche, la verdad es que no podía despegarme del libro, ya que hablaba sobre las armas y fortificaciones del Egipto faraónico.

— ¡Lo encontré! —la voz de Lucy había hecho eco en aquel lugar carente visitas —, se encuentra arriba, en el candelabro central.

¿Cómo demonios es que guardan un libro en un candelabro? ¿Qué clase de idiota ha pensado en eso?

Pero que más daba, solo había una cosa que hacer, colocarse bajo la araña de cristal y encontrar alguna forma de bajarlo, así que entre todos movimos uno de los estantes para que quedase bajo la pieza de bronce cubierta de polvo. Mientras Davide y yo nos concentrábamos en colocar la escalera Lucy fue por un trozo de cuerda e intrépidamente se subió por la escalera y el estante. Le hizo un nudo a la soga y golpeo el libro usándolo como un certero látigo, por lo visto la chica no solo era hábil con los libros y la información.

Pero nada más coger el libro en sus manos y bajar del estante, el piso comenzó a temblar y los libros a caerse. De ser una película el libro en cuestión seria el ídolo dorado, y al cogerlo hemos activado la ultima trampa y el templo se caería sobre nuestras cabezas… o peor aun, de una pared una enorme roca con forma de bola seria liberada para aplastarnos.

—De prisa, que esto se cae —nada más decir eso Davide y el candelabro cayo peligrosamente cerca de nosotros mientras los libros y los estantes empezaban a caer.

En la carrera hacia la salida percibíamos como todo alrededor trataba de impedirnos poder salir, trampas que se reactivaban, los libros que nos golpeaban la cabeza o simplemente los estantes que se derrumbaban detrás nuestro.

Todo esto para finalmente llegar a la salida y ver como la puerta empezaba a cerrarse por si sola. Todos habían logrado salir sin ningún problema, Davide se encargo de sacar fuera de problemas a las chicas pero yo me demore más debido a que el libro que había encontrado se había caído y perdí segundos valiosos mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Fui corriendo a toda velocidad mientras los tres gritaban para que saliera de ahí lo más rápido posible, al llegar a la puerta me barrí para pasar más rápido por la puerta que se cerraba, pero algo me faltaba, en menos de un segundo reaccioné, mientras me daba cuenta de que era, descubría que era.

Rápidamente y antes de que la puerta se cerrase, cogí el sombrero y me lo coloqué, jadeando por la situación mientras dentro se escuchaba el sonido de las piedras caer. Este último acto me hizo recapacitar, desde que tengo este sombrero en mi poder el infortunio y las cosas peligrosas han subido exponencialmente, de seguro eso explica porque Jones tiene la cabeza llena de canas.

~O~

Anoche hemos vuelto tarde, llegamos cerca de las dos de la mañana con Davide a su casa, ambos sabíamos que debíamos hacer. Así que cada quien escolto a una chica y la llevo a casa. De seguro yo lo tuve más difícil debido al hecho de que Hikaru esta en el dormitorio femenino, y tuvimos que infíltranos, evitando a los prefectos y subiendo al ático.

Cuando al fin vi que entró a su habitación sin problemas di un respiro y me quede ahí por un momento, luego fui a la residencia Natsume para ser castigado al igual que Davide por llegar a semejante hora.

—Profesor Jones.

—Dios mío Matthew, que te ha pasado en la cara.

—Eso mejor no lo pregunte —me saqué el sombrero y se lo entregué sin mucha pena —. Se lo regreso, desde que me lo coloqué ayer solo me ha traído desgracia.

—Puede que sea cierto y el sombrero de una u otra manera este poseído, pero de seguro te ha pasado algo interesante el día de ayer ¿verdad?

—Para que se entere —al recordar lo de ayer le pasé además el libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca —fuimos ayer a la biblioteca ruinosa que esta en el lago, no diré que fue divertido por si ha sido interesante. Ahora si me disculpa, voy a dormir a matemáticas.

—Hawkins espera —lanzó la moneda al aire para devolvérmela —felicidades, has dado el primer para ser un buen arqueólogo, sigue así.

—Profesor ¿de qué habla?

—Hablo Matthew, de que pudiste entrar a una estructura en ruinas, sorteaste trampas junto a tu equipo de investigación, y además lograste traer una valiosa pieza de información. Y por sobre todo, gracias por recuperar el sombrero sano y salvo Matthew.

—De nada profesor, de nada.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15: Ojo de tigre**

Ya era una escena común desde que volvimos de la isla biblioteca. Davide, Yuusuke, Russel y yo. Jugábamos, no. Más bien nos entrenábamos en el póker, estaba claro que si quería lograr algo debía de ser después del torneo de boxeo, además de eso no podríamos encargarnos de hacerlo en diciembre. Ya que los exámenes de fin de semestre y las vacaciones no nos dejarían poder hacerlo, así que la mejor oportunidad de poder hacerlo sería en Enero. Supongo que en la segunda semana ya no tendría problemas para hacerlo. Sí las cosas marchan de acuerdo a mis planes, los presumidos de la casa Croft estarían comiendo de la palma de mi mano, y obedeciendo sin siquiera preguntar.

—No voy —de mala gana Yuusuke y Russel tiraban sus cartas al piso mientras que Davide estaba confiado de su mano. Él seguía sin poder mentir o engañar bien en el juego, ese era su más grave defecto.

—Bien Matthew, esto se ha prolongado por demasiado tiempo. Pago por ver tu mano —pero su orgullo y presunción, rápidamente cayeron al suelo tan rápido como su Full compuesto de sietes y cincos al ver la escalera de color en mi mano —. Maldita sea, siempre me haces lo mismo Matthew.

—No es mi culpa que no sepas como demonios mentir Davide, además tu rostro es muy obvio, de seguro si sigo jugando contigo unas semanas más. Voy a ser capaz de saber hasta que cartas y pintas tienes.

Pero el reloj había sonado indicando el fin de clases, por tercera vez nos saltábamos clases para jugar póker en el tejado. Debíamos dejar de hacerlo, más que nada por el hecho de que terminábamos con el trasero congelado que por el hecho académico. Somos mucho menos idiotas de lo que nuestros rostros aparentan.

—Dile a Maya y a Aya que voy a llegar tarde.

—No te atrases Matthew, recuerda que te toca hacer la cena hoy.

—Comprare Pizza, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

— ¿Saldrás con Hikaru hoy?

—No seria para nada una mala idea –Hice una pausa para meditar las palabras —pero bajo un punto sus notas y quiere recuperarlo como sea, y como me culpa a mi por eso…

— ¿Te tiene vedado?.

—No Yuusuke, la verdad. Estudia más que antes… —me di cuenta tarde de lo que querían lograr—. Malditos bastardos, lo que haga con mi tiempo o con quien lo pase no es de su importancia, si preguntan de nuevo les juro que van a comer sus alimentos por sonda.

No había caso, solo reían al ver mi expresión.

—Y que haremos con las cartas —Russel había hablado por primera vez en toda la tarde, la verdad desde que se junta con nosotros ha mostrado un lado más amable y divertido, siguiendo lo que le pedí de proteger a los más pequeños de los brabucones, no nos hacen nada, ya que simplemente seguimos siendo de los más fuertes que hay… pero preferirá que me respetasen a que me temiesen. Ese es un mejor modo de conservar el poder.

—Practicaremos más, al menos un par de días antes del torneo —pensé lo próximo que les diría sin que ninguno lograse interrumpirme —. He pensado que la fecha debe de ser en Enero, en la segunda semana de preferencia como mínimo, así tendremos bastante tiempo para practicar y encontrar un lugar donde jugar —y además pensar en un plan de apoyo por si alguien nos quiere cagar.

—Conozco a alguien en la pública de New Heaven Matthew, es un traceur de Parkour, confiable en lo que a mí respecta. Y además es bueno jugando.

—Davide, si es confiable invítalo, dile que jugara en nuestro bando y que debe de tener treinta mil Zenis para entrar. Ese será el pago inicial para todos en el torneo de Póker de New Heaven. Nos haremos de todo el dinero que los bastardos de la casa Croft puedan poner en la mesa.

—Pero Matthew, ellos son buenos jugando Póker, es otro de sus Hobbies junto con el Boxeo.

—Lo sé Yuusuke, es por eso mismo que ellos no van a rechazar la oportunidad. Verán. Desde su punto de vista de seguro solo será cosa de quitarnos dinero y el orgullo. Pero nosotros haremos todo lo contrario, no solo los humillaremos, si no que nos deberán tanto dinero que tendrán que irse caminando en pelotas a sus casas por medio de la nieve.

~O~

Estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer para ese entonces, pero en el futuro próximo seguía con dudas, estaba lo del torneo amateur de boxeo al que me invito Croft, previa suma en efectivo que debía de desembolsar para entrar.

—La ultima del frasco —Veía la píldora de vicodin solitaria dentro de su frasco amarillo. En la última revisión médica me dieron el visto bueno y me quitaron los puntos de sutura, la cicatriz apenas era visible. Y me sentía feliz de poder moverme como antes, dentro de poco empezaría con Davide con lo del Parkour de nuevo, y el "Rey Leopardo" me estaba enseñando a boxear hace unos días ya.

Por lo visto las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas bien aceitadas.

—Hola —Una chica en el uniforme negro y naranja me había saludado, tenia el cabello de color rojo oscuro y ojos azules, de algún lado parece que la conocía.

—Ho…la —ella estaba haciendo cola para ver la ultima película que había llegado… esa la del vampiro enamorado de una estudiante. O una babosada de ese calibre.

—Tú… ¿no te acuerdas quien soy verdad? —sinceramente, la verdad no lo sabia y poco en realidad me importaba en estos momentos.

—Bueno, que te diviertas con tu película.

— ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola con esto Matthew Hawkins! Y… y pensar que tú me robaste mi primer beso.

—Insisto, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

—Soy… —había un rubor en sus mejillas después de decir lo ultimo y lagrimas en sus ojos, no se si son reales o solo una farsa suya —… Karen Stadfeld —el nombre me recordaba de algún lado. Poco a poco mi memora fue recuperando aquel recuerdo, era la chica que besé en el salón del host club.

—Y bien Karen, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

— ¿Vez esa fila para entrar a ver crepúsculo verdad? —claro que la veo, es algo obvio para hasta el mas obtuso —quiero ser la primera en poder entrar.

—Vale. ¿Qué hay para mí?

—Me lo debes… después de todo, tú… —se volvió a ruborizar y darme la espalda mientras se colocaba las manos en las mejillas.

—Vale, pero no vuelvas a decir eso en alto.

Es una chica rara. Me coloqué a un lado y avancé viendo quienes estaban delante de Stadfeld, ahí estaban: Eugenia, algunos de los bravucones de la escuela, con una chica con ropa de los grasosos. Había poca gente para la todo el show mediático que le han hecho.

La verdad poder sacar del camino a Eugenia seria fácil, una caja de chocolates y ella correrá tras ella hasta el fin del mundo, de los matones es fácil sacarlo del camino, estaban orgullosos de sus bicicletas nuevas, de seguro eran robadas. Mientras presumían de ellas frente a la chica. Y ya tenía un medio para sacarlos a todo del camino.

Me acerqué a ellos sin llamar mucho la atención, corte los neumáticos de una de las bicicletas y robé la otra, no demasiado deprisa, lo suficiente como para alejarlos del cine. Luego de perderlos entre a uno de los mercados locales para comprar chocolates y atraer la atención de Eugenia hasta un callejón. Además de los chocolates quería otro beso, a lo cual en principio me negué, pero al hacerla cerrar los ojos tome a un pequeño gato que le lamio la cara. Ella al darse cuenta de lo sucedido salió corriendo, asqueada del pobre gatito, lo miré con lastima ya que sabia que era besarla, dejándole una menta en el suelo.

—Muy bien Karen, esta hecho eres la primera en la fila —mientras resolvía aquellos pequeños problemas la cola prácticamente llegaba a la calle, llena de chicas chillando por ver la función.

—Gracias Matthew… ¿sabes?, es una pena que no hayas nacido dentro del mismo circulo social mío, hubiese salido contigo sin pensarlo —dijo lo ultimo muy cerca de mi oído mientras deslizaba algo dentro del bolcillo de mi chaqueta —¿no te gustaría ver la película conmigo?

—Paso, perdería mi reputación de chico malo si me viesen con alguien como tú —luego de eso tomé el autobús y revise que en la chaqueta me había dejado cincuenta Zenis que se convertirían en una buena cantidad de pizzas. Pero desde la ventanilla vi que se despedía de mí gritando "te animare en el torneo".

~O~

—… responde Matt

— ¿Ah? —recordé donde estaba, Hikaru y yo nos habíamos refugiado en el techo para almorzar en el techo, las hojas ya habían caído casi en su totalidad mientras la chica temblaba, aun con mi chaqueta cubriéndola hasta las piernas.

—Te he preguntado ¿Por qué estas tan raro?

—No estoy raro, tengo insomnio.

— ¿Insomnio?

—Sí, insomnio. Los últimos días he estado despierto en todas las clases.

—Sí, ya se me hacia extraño que te mantuvieses despierto escribiendo apuntes en la clase de matemáticas.

—Y ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

—Yuusuke y Davide necesitan de mi genio táctico para una operación de dudosa moralidad y de sigilo extremo. Aparte de eso tengo una sensación de intranquilidad sin saber por qué es.

—Entonces planean espiar a las chicas en el examen medico ¿verdad?——la agudeza de Hikaru era notable, o quizás nuestro motivo era muy obvio.

—Se podría decir que es así Hikaru —se nos pegaron Davide y Yuusuke a comer —, pero la verdad queremos saber si Matthew tiene algún plan…

Capitulando: Hasta donde sé el plan de Davide el año pasado consistió en disfrazarse de doctor para ir y ver a las chicas. Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento Yuusuke se metía dentro de los ductos de ventilación para poder espiarlas desde ahí.

Por ese mismo motivo desde ahora todos los doctores llevan una credencial con su foto y han bloqueado la entrada de aire de la sección femenina, y como lo hacen desde el tercer piso no hay posibilidades de que alguien se pase desde otro salón. Claro, a menos que se quiera desnucar al caer desde ahí. Por lo que le escuche a Maya, pondrán inspectores en el techo también, para evitar que alguien haga rappelling desde el techo… la verdad solo encontré una sola solución práctica a nuestro dilema.

Algunos dirán que estas son medidas extremas, si eso piensan, es porque no conocen a un pervertido motivado.

— ¿Quieren verle las tetas a alguna chica en especial? Vayan y espíenla en la ducha del gimnasio o simplemente en los dormitorios.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirnos Matthew?

—Que no se puede ir y ver cuerpos impunemente.

—Y me lo dices a mí. Cuando me vieron disfrazado de doctor supieron lo que planeaba y me pusieron a cortar el césped del colegio por tres meses. Y ni siquiera pude cumplir mi objetivo.

—Si no pueden verlas por que no ven sus medidas —Hikaru dijo esto a modo de acertijo —. Ya saben, por que no entran a la enfermería la misma noche del examen y ven los resultados.

—Hikaru —Davide habló un tanto molesto al escuchar el comentario —, no se trata de las medidas —se colocó las manos en el torso a modo de hacer unos pechos de aire —. Se trata de ver tetas.

—Baja una porno y punto Natsume —Hice una pausa para beber un poco de sopa de miso —si omitimos la forma y el tamaño todas las tetas son iguales así que no importa mucho.

—Pero, pero, pero… Matthew, ¿Acaso no estás enterado?

—Como te dije, todas las tetas se parecen, baja porno y punto —pero la verdad lo que me dijo Hikaru podría ser de bastante utilidad, siempre es bueno saber el talón de Aquiles del oponente. Le dirigí una mirada mientras ella se ponía las manos en las orejas haciéndose la sorda para no tener que escuchar estos temas —. Hikaru, la verdad tu idea me ha gustado, me voy a infiltrar la noche del examen medico a ver los registros.

— ¿Y ha que viene ese comentario tan repentino?

—Disculpa Yuusuke, es solo que meditaba las cosas en mi cabeza para saber que era lo mejor que hacer. Escuchen si lo desean pueden ver las medidas de la chica que deseen, yo me voy a meter los registros médicos del baboso de Croft, del capitán de futbol americano y el resto de personas posiblemente peligrosas.

~O~

El día del examen medico paso sin mayores inconvenientes, los chicos en una sala del primer piso, las chicas en el tercero, varios inspectores que me cortaron el paso para almorzar en el tejado como era ya mi costumbre.

Doctores y enfermeras viendo cuanto habíamos crecido, cuanto pesábamos, y claro, los típicos compañeros que se burlan de otros por la ropa interior que llevan, al menos escuche como se reían de lo infantil de la ropa de Papadopulos, o seguramente porque su vejiga débil lo había traicionado. Pero la verdad eso no era de mi importancia.

~O~

No encontrábamos prácticamente en el estomago de la bestia, Yuusuke y Davide me habían seguido a la oficina del director esperando ver también los registros médicos. La excusa de Davide era porque no quería que estuviese viendo cuanto median las monstruosidades que poseía Aya, Yuusuke fue más honesto, solo le interesaba saber las medidas de algunas chicas del colegio, pero le llamo la atención eso de ver las lesiones que podía tener uno que otro tipo del colegio.

Esta vez el poder llegar era más difícil, no por la cantidad de inspectores. Esa era la misma que la de un día normal, era el hecho de tener a dos tipos conmigo tratando de obtener la misma información, sin siquiera importarles hacer las cosas en sigilo.

Pero a pesar de ese pequeño problema, logramos poder llegar al primer piso y a la enfermería sin que nadie se enterase de eso. Por poco y cometo el error encender la luz. Como dijo Yuusuke debíamos de prepararnos y llevar linternas y guantes, para que así dejemos la menor cantidad de rastros posibles, al menos este sabía que era una operación sigilosa.

Yuusuke y yo teníamos nuestras listas, Davide al estar de comodín se dedicaba a ayudarnos a ambos a buscar, al menos hasta que accidentalmente encontré la carpeta de Lucy y pareció muy interesado en leer la carpeta.

Encontré las carpetas de Nerds, de la casa Croft, del host club, de varios grasosos, de los deportistas, la de Russel, las de mis amigos y en especial la de Hikaru. Cuando Davide la encontró amenace a ambos de que si la hojeaban se convertirían en eunucos.

—Bien, lo que esperaba. Lawrence Croft el año pasado se rompió tres costillas, John Taylor se rompió el tabique nasal y fracturas en el brazo y una costilla, Dudley Spencer tiene una contusión cerebral por lo mismo. Con este conocimiento tengo cierta ventaja… al menos sé donde clavar los colmillos —dejé esas cosas a un lado para ver lo que decía la carpeta de Hikaru, su altura, su peso, su tipo de sangre, y… sus medidas, la verdad el uniforme no le ayuda, oculta su figura. Pero mientras menos sepan de esto, mejor.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —mierda, nos habían encontrado, había una silueta que se lograba distinguir.

—Mierda, es el conserje —Yuusuke alarmado corría hacia la ventana, solo para darse cuenta que tenia una malla metálica cubriéndola para evitar que la gente entre o salga.

Y seguido de esto el conserje entro a ver quien estaba, llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros, al igual que el pañuelo amarrado en su cabeza, cuando encendió la luz pude ver el extraño pelo que tenía, era como si tuviese una colonia de algas verdes brotándole de la cabeza, y en la cintura llevaba tres escobillones.

—Yuusuke… cabrón, que has venido a hacer aquí —esto ya se estaba poniendo más raro. Ya que al nombrar al chico, no solo cogió los escobillones con cada mano, si no que el tercero se lo coloco en la boca… como si fuesen tres jodidas espadas.

De momento no podíamos huir con ese tipo en la puerta. Pero el escándalo que produjeron Davide y Yuusuke no solo traería a los inspectores. Si no que además era la perfecta distracción para llegar y estamparle una buena derecha en el estomago. Maniobra que hiso que escupiese el escobillón y cayese de rodillas mientras escapábamos.

—Chicos, ¿Por qué le temen tanto al conserje?

— ¿No lo conoces Matthew?, el es Roronoa Zoro, el guardián nocturno, es un hombre tan ocioso como vicioso, limpia la escuela con esos jodidos escobillones usando el Santou-Ryuu, no solo es útil para limpiar en tres lugares al mismo tiempo, si no que además es útil contra los intrusos.

—Matthew —dijo Davide corriendo con nosotros —es mejor que te agarren los inspectores a que él lo haga, ya que si lo hace tendrás el trabajo más degradante y humillante de todos.

—Asistente de conserje —interrumpió Yuusuke viendo que Zoro se nos acercaba.

— ¿Y por qué le tiene tanta bronca a Yuusuke?

—Pues. Porque él, ha graffiteado los años pasados las paredes en las noches y le ha dejado trabajo hasta el amanecer… y además rompió uno de sus preciados escobillones… con la cabeza.

—Gracias Davide, la verdad creo que eso no era necesario que Matthew lo supiese.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nos deshacemos del conserje?

—Tenemos dos opciones: o ser más rápidos que él y evitar que nos agarre, o simplemente…

—O simplemente que Davide —al no dejarle continuar la frase tomó a Yuusuke del hombro.

—Quiero que sepas que has sido un buen amigo, y que tu sacrificio no será en vano —luego, lo tomó del hombro y lo arrojó hacia Zoro quien lo esperaba —. Corre Matthew.

—Dime, ¿está bien abandonar a un amigo de ese modo?

—Claro que no, primero le dará una paliza, y después lo entregara a las autoridades para que lo manden a hacer trabajos forzados.

— ¿Y no te da remordimiento de conciencia?

—Un poco, pero no mucho tampoco. Mejor él que nosotros ¿verdad? —luego de eso me detuve, claro que era importante lo que hacia Yuusuke como señuelo pero la verdad no podía dejar tirado a uno de los pocos amigos que tengo, a su fatídica suerte.

—Lo lamento Davide, pero no puedo dejarlo así como así, aprovecha y escapa —le decía mientras corría en dirección opuesta a la de él. Podía ver claramente a Yuusuke en el suelo y a Zoro preparado para barrerlo con sus escobillones.

—Santou-Ryuu Ougi Sanzen Sekai —algo preparaba hacerle a Yuusuke, pero la verdad no tenia tiempo para averiguarlo, cuando me vio venir detectó, lo que haría, así que cruzo uno sobre otro los escobillones para colocarlos cómo defensa en contra del rodillazo volador con el que lo atacaría. Haciéndolo caer por el impacto.

—Vamos Yuusuke, tenemos que salir de una vez.

—Jodidos mocosos —se acomodo su bandana negra sobre la cabeza que había caído al suelo mientras llamas en sus ojos nos demostraban su enfado—si piensan que los dejare escapar están muy equivocados.

—Muy bien cabeza de alga, lucha conmigo si tienes los huevos —al fin, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a ser el de siempre, el luchador sin miedo al que poco le importa como salga después de una pelea. La herida ya estaba curada y solo quedan pequeños rastros de la cicatriz. Con este tipo no necesitaba ni ser amable y diplomático, era de esos que solo entendían a base de golpes.

—Veamos que tan rudo eres —se incorporo sin muchos problemas luego del ataque colocándose los escobillones en posición nuevamente para embestir con ellos.

Blandía los artículos de limpieza a modo de espadas de un lado al otro. Esquivaba lo suficiente hasta ver una abertura en su ataque, cosa que no tardó demasiado en ocurrir, y en el momento que planeaba golpearme con ambos codos golpeé sus armas haciendo que cayesen, luego le di un rodillazo a la altura del estomago para que soltase el ultimo escobillón.

Zoro estaba un tanto aturdido por lo que sucedió, esto era precisamente lo que necesitaba para dar el golpe final, sabía que con esto perfectamente quedaría fuera de combate. Me coloque detrás de él y pase las manos alrededor de su estomago presionando fuertemente, para luego levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia atrás, haciendo que golpease con su cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo.

Cuando me levante lo vi sin que se moviese.

— ¿lo mataste? ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer el suplex alemán? ¿Cuándo demonios aprendiste muay thai?

—Cállate y corre —el ruido había hecho que los inspectores supiesen donde estábamos, así que empezamos la carrera por escapar —. No, dudo que un tipo como él este muerto. Muay thai lo sé desde hace mucho, al menos tengo nociones de sus ataques… el suplex alemán lo aprendí hace poco… "alguien" me lo enseño —la verdad por ahora no puedo decir que fue el "rey leopardo" quien me enseño esa maniobra. Zoro es duro, a lo mucho estará inconsciente un poco más antes de darnos caza.

—Por aquí, rápido —por lo visto Davide no nos había abandonado, ya que nos llamaba desde una puerta para que lo siguiésemos.

—Davide cabrón, esta te la guardo —por desgracia esa puerta daba a los túneles del conserje, de saber que tendríamos un enfrentamiento directo hubiese traído el arsenal completo, no solo una linterna pequeña y una libreta para anotar ciertos datos importantes… los mas útiles son los de Croft y los de Hikaru, es bueno saber que su cumpleaños será en unmes, tengo tiempo para poder prepararle algo.

~O~

— ¡Llegan tarde! —eso es lo primero que nos dijo Maya al entrar a la residencia Natsume, la verdad desde el túnel no tuvimos problemas, y para escapar de Highland, menos todavía. La verdad esto ya era una costumbre y cada vez es mas fácil poder moverme por el campus nocturno sin que me notasen… pero estar bajo las normas de Maya me complica las cosas, sobretodo porque siempre terminamos haciendo la cena a modo de castigo reparatorio por estar hasta al noche fuera de casa, sin avisar —. Con Aya ya nos comimos su parte así que se van a bañar y luego a dormir vagos.

—Sí, se nota que últimamente comen más —decía osadamente al tomarle la cintura molestándola y diciéndole sin palabras "gorda", cosa que me dejo un humeante y nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Era necesario hacer eso Matthew?

—De hecho, sí. Es una táctica de demagogia Davide: Sí no quieres que pregunten por tus actos, desvía su mirada con algo más.

—Pero decirle eso… a una mujer… que sabe artes marciales.

—Negocios riesgosos traen grandes beneficios o caídas Davide, la verdad fue mejor esto a que nos preguntase donde estuvimos.

— ¿En verdad crees que eso valió la pena?

—Lo creo, después de todo ya sabes cuanto le miden a Lucy así que podrás comprarle ropa si quieres, sabes su cumpleaños también, incluso si se accidenta ya sabes su tipo de sangre, el resto de sus gustos quedan al misterio de la conquista.

—Sí serás cabrón, como puedes decir algo así tan ligeramente…

~O~

— _Entonces Matt ¿en verdad vas a hacerlo?_

—_Sí, la verdad este es uno de los métodos rápidos para conseguir lo que quiero_

— _¿Tanto vale que ellos se fijen en ti? ¿Por qué quieres que gente como ellos te acepte?_

—_Escucha… no es por amistad que lo hago, ese titulo lo tienen pocas personas —la tomé de las manos y la vi directamente a los ojos —Hikaru, son planes muy grandes los que tengo, tengo, no. Debo de pasarlos a mi bando_

—_Matt… cuando Evan te disparo me di cuenta en verdad el ritmo de vida que llevas. Por favor, detente, no vale la pena, yo… no quiero que te hieran. Es eso en realidad —que tierna, preocupándose por mí de ese modo… la verdad también me gustaría hacer las cosas de otro modo, pero en realidad, no tengo mucho tiempo para una solución diplomática… tratar de unir a todos por medio de la amistad, tolerancia y comprensión, me podría llevar años. ___

_Desde el ataque de Evan supe que debía de golpearlos y dejarlos bajo mi mando para las situaciones futuras, sé que es un método fascista y déspota, pero la verdad. Es la mejor solución a corto plazo._

—_Me alegro de saber que no soy indiferente a tu mirada —el comentario hiso que la chica se ruborizara, como tantas veces lo había podido lograr a lo largo de las últimas semanas —. Tratare de meterme en pocos problemas, y de que me golpeen poco ¿Te parece bien?_

—_Supongo que no puedo lograr que abandones las peleas —se me acerco y beso la mejilla suavemente —. Pero creo que de ti es lo mejor que puedo esperar. Esfuérzate Matt_

Esto fue lo que ella me dijo cuando se entero de que participaría en el torneo de boxeo… luego de eso fue a la biblioteca y empezó a leer varios libros del tema, que divertido era verla de entrenadora: Haciéndome correr por la rivera, golpeando piezas de carne de vaca… creo que no debería de haberse puesto a ver Rocky.

Pero todas esas cosas en este momento la verdad no importa, me encuentro en el vestidor preparado para el combate, si fuese por mí, lucharía con las manos vendadas en vez de usar guantes, trate de usar esas ridículas botas, pero la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para entrenar con ellas. Me resbalo al usarlas.

—Hawkins, te toca — me coloque la protección bucal y pedí al que abrió la puerta que me amarrase los guantes, cuando escuche mi nombre por los altavoces los asistentes se empezaron a reír de que solo fuese con los pies vendados, niñatos de mierda, ya verán como les cierro la boca a base de golpes.

—…kilos, y de pantalones negro y rojo, Matthew Hawkins —no era en verdad recibido de buen modo, la verdad era el factor común de odio, el gimnasio entero parecía estar en contra mía, yo les dije que no viniesen, que prefería hacer esto solo… ahora no es el momento de arrepentirme.

—Peleen — el tipo vestido con la camiseta de árbitro hablo mientras veía a mi rival que era más huesos que piel, temblando como una hoja cada vez que lanzaba un golpe sin éxito, para fortuna mía. Cuando quedaba exactamente un minuto en el reloj, se dio por finalizado el primer combate, los presentes quedaron en silencio al ver que de un único y certero golpe, el saco de huesos no fue capaz de pararse.

Del mismo modo sucedió en el segundo y tercer combate, pero en este ultimo no solo vencí de un golpe al oponente, jugué con él, hice que la gente se pusiese de mi lado y al igual que Karen, coreasen mi nombre.

—Y ahora, el invicto Hawkins, se enfrentara contra el campeón del bloque B, Dudley Spencer —así que al fin llegue al penúltimo escalón, solo debo de vencer a este idiota para desafiar al campeón y derrotarlos en su propio juego.

Pero la cosa no fue tan fácil, ya que este tipo era rápido, y ha sido el primero de todos estos payasos en ponerme una mano encima, pero la verdad, recibir golpes no era algo nuevo para mi, solo necesitaba el momento correcto, golpearlo y hacerlo caer al piso.

Durante el cuarto round las cosas estaban poniéndose calientes, me tenia contra las cuerdas mientras el me golpeaba a la vez que el arbitro trataba de separarlo con pocos ánimos… esto de jugar bajo sus reglas era jodido, tenia la desventaja absoluta, al menos hasta que encontré la ansiada abertura, al distraerse con el arbitro, le pude asestar un buen gancho a la mandíbula. Aunque le contasen mil este tipo no iba a reaccionar.

~O~

Las luces se apagaron, y la gente se retiro, solo permanecía sentada Karen mientras fuera de los vestidores Croft y el campeón Taylor me esperaban.

—Nada mal, nada mal Hawkins, pero para poder desafiar al campeón necesitas que tus padres sean miembros del club de campo— pero que demonios, el idiota de Taylor me esta jodiendo, este tipo solo busca excusas para no pelear conmigo —. No te sientas mal —me arrojo unas llaves —, como premio quédate con la casa de playa abandonada. Esta llena de basura, pero arreglada de seguro te agrada.

Croft se acercó al magullado Spencer para decirle que en dos semanas peleaba contra Taylor por el titulo…


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16: Jodiendo a Lawrence**

Menudo fraude: Había llegado hasta el final, le partí la cara al tipo que se me puso en frente, y aun así no puedo desafiar al campeón… pero quizás esto sea una buena oportunidad… llegare de un modo u otro al titulo.

—Matthew —Karen salió del gimnasio corriendo para alcanzarme —, espera. Taylor te envía esto —me pasó un sobre, al abrirlo y leer el contenido, vi que se trataba de la escritura de la casa de la playa, con esto en mis manos, eso sería oficialmente mío. Incluso ya se me ocurría para que podría servirme —. ¿De que trata?, ¿Es importante?

— ¿Recuerdas que me dieron las llaves de la casa de la playa?, pues esto me acredita como el único propietario

—Es maravillo, ¿Sabes?, a pesar de que no es el titulo, ese es un gran premio.

—Sí, lo es. Pero sigue sin ser un titulo de campeonato.

—Pero no se puede aspirar a todo en la vida Matt.

—No me llames Matt, Stadfeld. Además, siempre se puede ambicionar para tener más.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te llame Matt…? —en eso fue interrumpida por Taylor. Él y Croft salían del gimnasio hablando de algo, cuando Taylor me llamo, Croft tomaba un taxi para alejarse de ahí.

—Hawkins, ven aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres Taylor?

—Estaba pensando en darte una oportunidad grandiosa.

—Cuenta.

—Los chicos y yo estamos pensando en lanzar huevos a la casa de Patterson, y claro, como se rumorea que fuiste tú quien le frustro los planes de que echasen a Callaway, creímos que te gustaría participar, querido muchacho.

—Vale, me apunto. En especial desde que esta molestando para que Jones vuelva a la universidad. Aunque hay algo que me cuestiono desde hace un rato, ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo, eres Inglés acaso?

—Bien… no. Es inseguridad y baja autoestima, veras mi padre hiso su fortuna por su cuenta, y lo enmascaro hablando de manera que crean que pertenezco a una antigua y noble familia inglesa.

—Ocultando el hecho de que en realidad eres lo que se podría llamar "un nuevo rico"

—Correcto, pero esto no trata de mí. Se trata de convertir la cada del viejo Patterson en un omelette.

—Como ya te dije, me apunto.

—Maravilloso muchacho, toma —me entrego dinero —trae todos los huevos que puedas a esta dirección, es la casa de Lawrence, nos juntaremos ahí, no te tardes, serás el responsable de las municiones.

—Más bien espero que no se acobarden con esto, ya que, voy a hacerlo. Con o sin ustedes.

—Pues bien Hawkins, te estaremos esperando —luego de eso subió con Karen a un taxi y se fueron.

Y de este modo quedé como el chico de los mandados. Logre comprar varias docenas de huevos, quedándome suficiente dinero para el taxi y para gastos reservados… o lo que quiere decir simplemente, para mi bolcillo. El taxista al verme se sorprendió tanto de la cantidad de huevos que llevaba como del lugar a donde los llevaba. Creo que según él, no era común, o normal llevar tal cantidad de huevos a Old Heaven, la parte de la ciudad donde viven las familias acomodadas.

—Bien chico, llegamos, espero que no hagas nada malo con esos huevos, chico. O por lo menos espera a que me aleje para que no me inculpen.

—Claro, claro, no pondré en peligro su empleo. Pero usted no ha visto nada, ¿OK?

—Como sea, solo espero que no te atrapen.

Nada mas bajar del auto y los chicos de Taylor me ayudaron con los huevos, rápidamente empezaron a darle una caja a cada uno un tanto molestos por algo, de seguro todos tenían una razón para bombardear la casa de Patterson, donde quiera que está se encontrase.

—Hawkins, Hawkins, Hawkins. Por lo visto tú no eres lo que aparentas.

—De que hablas Lawrence.

—Hablo de que tu amiguito, Evan nos llamo, aparentemente tú has estado diciendo cosas de mí y de mi familia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de cosas ha dicho ese bastardo?

—Por ejemplo que naci, de incesto. Para que lo sepas y lo recuerdes, el casamiento entre primos es legal, ¿entendido? Legal.

—Vale, vale.

—O que mi hermano mayor, esta encerrado en un asilo para dementes encadenado a la pared.

—Como digas, tú familia, es tu familia.

—_No mientas Hawkins_ —es voz, era la del miserable de Daniels, pero donde demonios estaba.

—Tiene razón, incluso dijiste que John era hermafrodita —habló uno de los tipos que estaban con Taylor mientras este ultimo me mostraba que sostenía una conversación con Evan.

—Herma… ¿Qué?

—_No te hagas el tonto, dijiste que su mamá, legalmente era su tía, y que tenia los dedos palmeados _

—Ella no… bueno, solo en un pie

—_Lawrence, no vas a aceptar esta basura de él, ¿verdad? [i] _

_—Ti… tienes razón, él fue malo con mami. ¡Vamos a enseñarle una lección a este pobretón! _

_Y después de decir tamaña y mamona frase, él y algunos de sus amigos se retiraron para empezar a tirarme huevos, mientras que los tipos con los que enfrenté en el gimnasio se acercaban a golpearme… idiotas, amenazándome cuando les gané en su propio juego. Ahora no había reglas ni un árbitro que nos separase. _

_De los tres me atacó el más débil, eso fue perfecto ya que conseguí un buen, aunque algo escuálido, escudo contra los huevos. Al terminar la primera oleada de huevos, lo lance en contra de su compañero, cayendo ambos al suelo. _

_Dudley, quien era el único de pie en esos momentos trato de darme con varios golpes directos al cuerpo, fallando uno detrás de otro. Como lo dije, esto era sin reglas, ataque completo contra el rival. Así que de este modo, su puño fue a dar directamente a mi codo. No niego que el impacto no me dolió, pero al ver como se sostenía la mano y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, me sentía complacido de lo que había pasado. _

_—Deprisa, no dejen que se escapé —y a la voz de eso uno de los esbirros de Lawrence cerraron el portón de hierro, quedando dentro y escapando por el jardín. _

_Como perro de presa me tiré sobre el primero, envistiéndolo de frente y cayendo encima. Al verme encima gritaba, "en la cara no", "en la cara no", "en la cara no". Cumplí su pedido, solo le di un rodillazo que le dejo las gónadas en la frente. _

_—Muy bien, ahora mueve la cabeza a los lados o hacia arriba y abajo, para decirme si tienes o no la llave del portón —por desgracia solo movió la cabeza a los lados indicando que no tenía la llave. Detrás de uno de los pilares de la casa había otro de los chicos. _

_—Hey, ¡tú! —no alcancé a decir nada más, él se puso a correr y se lanzó a los rosales para escapar. Al acercarme a la puerta de la casa, pude notar un brillo metálico, era lo que necesitaba para salir de esa casa de locos. _

_Como me hubiese gustado que Evan estuviese aquí personalmente, le hubiese dado un fuerte apretón en la garganta. Espero que la roca donde es gusano se escode jamás la pueda dar vuelta, porque lo de la bala me lo pagara con interés. _

_Pero siempre hay alguien que no conoce el significado de "basta". De manera cobarde, el ultimo de los chicos de Lawrence y Taylor, me lanzó primero un huevo a la espalda, para seguir de este modo, de uno de los floreros de la madre de Croft, cogí una pierda plana, redonda, de esas que pueden dar varios saltos sobre el agua sin problemas, antes de que pudiese lanzar otro huevo, le lance la piedra por los aires. La curva que dibujó mientras caía le dio en el hombro. _

_Salí de esa casa con sensaciones contradictorias, ya que tenia un nuevo puñal alojado en la espalda, pero a la vez sabia que esta rata cobarde seguía cerca, solo necesitaba sacarlo de su escondite y capturarlo. Además de eso, conseguí la llave de la casa de Lawrence, uno de estos días lo volvería a visitar y re decorar su jardín con papel higiénico. Por ahora será mejor volver con los Natsume antes de que Maya-nee se moleste conmigo. _

_—Maya-Neesan… he estado viviendo demasiado tiempo con ellos, no es bueno que se acostumbren a mi y yo a ellos. _

_~O~ _

_El torneo de boxeo había sido ayer, gran parte del colegio se ha enterado y han hablado a mis espaldas de eso, algunos sabían completamente lo que había pasado, otros alteraban la verdad, y los más idiotas hablaban incluso de que había perdido. Estos solo eran un grupo de idiotas ya que apenas sabían de los que se hablaba. Pero lo que en verdad me molestó fue un tipejo que había dicho que perdí y que más encima se estaba burlando en frente mío… no hace falta recordar que el precio por eso, le salió cara su burla, ya que antes de que entrase Jones a la clase estaba tirado en el suelo por una serie de jabs dirigidos a su cabeza. Él profesor la verdad no parecía molesto con lo sucedido, solo me dijo que lo llevase a la enfermería. _

_Llegado ahí Tifa abrió la puerta vestida con una bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo mas o menos hasta sus rodillas, luego tenia una medias de red y zapatos bajos, pregunto que había pasado y le dije que se había estrellado de cara contra una pared. Tifa no estaba muy segura de lo que yo decía, pero de todas formas me pidió que lo dejase en una camilla… solo que se enfado de que lo arrastrase por el suelo y que lo tirase a la camilla como si fuese una bolsa de basura… _

_~O~ _

_—Matt, despierta… tierra llamando a Matt… —Y nuevamente Hikaru me devolvió al presente, faltaban solo unos minutos para que el día terminase. Beakman nos sacó al campo del colegio para un experimento de física, lanzaríamos cohetes con las distintas formulas que habíamos aprendido en clases. _

_La verdad el no estaba de muchos ánimos como para estar haciendo exámenes escritos. Así que el mejor método de enseñanza seria, según él, ponernos trabajo práctico para aprender como es que las cosas funcionan en el mundo. _

_—Aquí Matt, listo para el despegue —como le dije a Hikaru, ya que no tenia método de conseguir combustible para cohetes, nuestra mejor carta sería usar pólvora, de seguro con esto ganábamos ya que la mayoría había escogido bicarbonato de sodio y vinagre para el ascenso. _

_Beakman nos veía de modo extraño, como si en verdad estuviésemos haciendo algo raro. La verdad pasar algo de tiempo con no tiene nada de raro. _

_—Perfecto, Hawkins, Kusanagi. Su experimento por favor —nada más encender la mecha, ambos nos hicimos para los lados. No teníamos idea de lo que podría pasar, pero la verdad era algo peligroso estar cerca de un cohete con medio kilogramo de pólvora en un recipiente compacto. _

_Al pasar unos segundos, la mecha se consumió dentro del tubo del cohete, saliendo rápidamente disparado dejando una estela de humo ante el rostro ennegrecido del profesor por quedarse tan cerca del experimento, y de la cara de asombro al ver como volaba tan rápido y alto. _

_—Matt… instalaste el paracaídas. _

_— ¿El qué, Hikaru? _

_—No me digas que se te olvido colocarlo. _

_—En los planos no había ningún paracaídas. _

_—Pero eso se entendía, había que colocarle un paracaídas para que después otros lo pudiesen usar. ¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste al cohete! —estaba alterada, la verdad era más el hecho de que le fuese mal académicamente, __por sobre la seguridad de alguien o que se estrellase en un edificio y quemase todo. _

_—Y bien, niños, si el cohete no va a bajar, ¿Qué se supone que hará? _

_—Eh… _

_La verdad no podía responderle eso, había seguido las instrucciones de una pagina traducida del ruso, solo estaba seguro de que explotaría y de que seria algo grande. _

_Y segundos después explotó en un fulgor violeta de gran tamaño en el aire, ante el asombro de los que estábamos ahí y de seguro de toda Highland lo ha visto. _

_—Muy bien, les daré crédito parcial por ser el cohete que llego más alto y por el tamaño de la explosión… tienen hasta la próxima semana de plazo para enseñarme un cohete que funcione. _

_— ¿Cómo te olvidaste de colocarle el paracaídas?, si hasta te lo recordé Matt —la chica de dejo car de rodillas al lado mío en el pasto, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro un tanto frustrada. _

_— ¿Esto significa que mañana no saldremos? _

_—Qui… ¿quieres cancelar? _

_—Claro que no, tengo muchas ganas de poder ir contigo —aunque era cierto, lo había dicho sin meditar, haciendo que ella se ruborizase. _

_—Entonces ¿Por qué deseas cancelar? _

_—Yo no quiero cancelar. Pero creí que estarías molesta conmigo. _

_—Nya —ella se dejo caer suavemente en mis piernas —un poco, pero eso evita que no quiera ir contigo. _

_—Me alegro de saberlo. Entonces no hay alteraciones en las actividades. _

_—No, pero deberás de comprar un nuevo cohete con tu dinero. _

_—Vale, vale. Lo hare —luego de eso el Iphone empezó a sonar, era Yuusuke. _

_—Matthew, grandes noticias, Redman logró reparar y modificar tus armas, además de eso trajo lo que pediste, tienes las pistoleras para hombros y las de las muñecas_

— ¿Han sido probadas?

—_Sí, me encargue de eso antes de llegar, pero recuerda, ocultan bien las armas solo si las mangas son anchas_

—Vale Yuusuke, que bueno saberlo.

—_Las he dejado en una caja dentro de tu casillero, recógelas cuando gustes_

—Gracias.

—¿Yuusuke sabe tu clave de casillero?

—Claro, eso ahorra tener que estarlo buscando mientras realiza el trabajo de espionaje… o cuando va a espiar chicas con D-cha… Davide. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿acaso quieres el número de mi casillero?

—Bueno… yo… la verdad es que… —en un papel le dejé el número antes de que estuviese balbuceando.

—No necesitas dar explicaciones, si lo querías solo debías decírmelo, a ti de entre todas las personas que conozco serias a la que menos podría negárselo.

—Etto… Matt, se me hace tarde, tengo clase de inglés ahora, nos encontramos mañana a la hora que acordamos —nerviosamente, ella se despidió un tanto roja al darme un beso en la mejilla, después de eso había adquirido varios tonos, tanto de rojo como de nerviosismo.

—Matthew… —el profesor se acercó a mí después de ver el espectáculo un tanto dubitativo —. Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante y necesito que sea secreto ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Usted dígame y veré que se puede hacer.

—Ve en diez minutos a la sala de química, en ese lugar te daré los detalles.

Y de este modo llegue a la sala de química, pero antes de eso pasé a recoger la encomienda de Yuusuke, junto a eso me dejo unos guantes negros normales, sin los dedos cortados a como estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Hola? —entré un tanto desconfiado a la sala, al no haber recibido respuesta al tocar antes la puerta.

— ¿Sí, que deseas chico?

— No lo sé, usted dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme.

— ¿Lo tenia?, ah, sí —se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a una gigantesca planta carnívora —. Contémplala, chico, Dionaea muscipula máxima. Una rara y valiosa variedad de planta carnívora… por desgracia este es un modelo de tamaño natural de goma… Croft… ambos. Padre e hijo se han reído de mí, hace años investigando en las selvas del sudeste asiático. La encontré… el mayor logro de mi vida científica… y Stephen Croft, la inscribió a su nombre, se llevo mi carrera, mi orgullo, y la posibilidad de trabajar en cualquier universidad de Midgar…

—Y usted desea que yo…

— Le cortes las gónadas, me las traigas y del resto… bueno lo dejo a tu imaginación —sobre la mesa dejo una jeringa con un líquido verde en su interior—. ¿Estas seguro de que sabes que debes hacer verdad?

—Claro, quiere que le corte las bolas a Croft, que lo mate, y luego se las traiga.

—No idiota, a la planta, a la planta. Tráeme sus partes sexuadas para así poder reproducir una planta. Pero además quiero que ellos sepan lo que es perder su tan preciada planta.

—Vale. Pero dígame, ¿Dónde es que han ocultado la planta? —me coloqué los guantes negros y puse la jeringa en mi chaqueta.

—La llevaron al techo… ya debes saberlo, al club de té o como se llame ese lugar.

— ¿Quiere decir el club de anfitriones?

—Como se llame ese lugar, la cosa es que ahí esta.

—Y de este modo me fui acercando a la casa Croft, parecía haber un aura alrededor mío que evitaba que los molestos chicos ricos se me acercasen, no se si serian los combates del día de ayer o el aspecto de asesino a sueldo que llevaba con el uniforme y los guantes negros. Tomé el elevador que llevaba al piso del Host club y nada más entrar parecía que había llegado a otra dimensión.

En todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que las cosas estaban decoradas como si fuese el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas: Los gemelos del gato, el enano rubio vestido de conejo, La chica que se disfraza de chico con las ropas de Alicia, y Tamaki vestido como el sombrerero loco. Cuando me vieron en la puerta del elevador, es como si la misma Gorgona los estuviese observando, nadie hablaba ni se movía… solo esperaban a ver que haría yo. Estoy seguro que al salir del ascensor y dar un paso al frente el resto se asustó.

—Mon ami —Tamaki hiso una mezcla de pasos venia corriendo pero a la vez daba saltitos de felicidad entre paso y paso —al fin has decidido unirte al host club, ¿no es así Matthew?, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres participar en la semana de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? ¿Quieres interpretar algún papel? —demonios, este tipo acaso no se callaba nunca —. Eh, ¿Matthew que tal? Me veo bien con este traje ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto Tamaki, te ves como un príncipe —Y ante el comentario todos quedaron nuevamente congelados, no daban crédito a lo que yo decía, al darle un cumplido a su líder—, del reino de los idiotas.

Las risas abundaban al ver el remate de la frase, eso le pasa a Tamaki por venir demasiado confiado, acercarse a mi sin siquiera pensar de que otras personas no razonan como él, y que el sarcasmo era un buen arma en su contra. Solo se fue a un rincón de la habitación mientras decía cosas como: "no me quieren", "me detestan", "soy basura", "Nadie me respeta".

Mientras yo en el fondo veía exactamente la misma planta de la cual el profesor Beakman me hablaba.

—Eso nos esta arruinando el negocio —Kyoya se había dado cuenta de hacia donde estaba viendo y tenia alguna idea de lo que yo pensaba hacer.

—Yo podría deshacerme de ella sin cargos, ni problemas.

—Pero hay uno Matthew —se acomodó sus antejos y vio con expresión seria —cada tarde ha venido "seguridad" contratada por Croft, y como mi padre y el de él están haciendo negocios… —señalando a Tamaki señalándolo como "él"

—No importa, deja que culpen al matón y punto.

—Y que vas ha hacer específicamente Hawkins.

—Mientras menos sepas Ootari, será mejor —dicho esto, me le acerqué a la planta, extrayendo las partes sexuadas, tal como me lo pidió el profesor, luego de eso en el tallo le empecé a inyectar la solución que tenia la jeringa, hasta quedar vacía, pero no pasaba nada, al menos eso creía ya que poco a poco el tallo se fue ennegreciendo, las flores a marchitar y caer, hasta que las mandíbulas de la planta cayeron hacia un lado, pudriéndose para luego caerse a pedazos.

Bien profesor, esto nos beneficia a ambos, no solo le ayudo a recuperar su honor, si no que además tengo algo nuevo para irle formando una ulcera a Lawrence.

Pero ir por este camino siempre ha sido accidentado, ya que poco después de que la planta se pudriese a pedazos el elevador sonó y dos tipos aparecieron, no eran ni muy grandes, ni muy fornidos, así que no veo cual era el gran inconveniente para sacarlos a patadas de ahí, bueno, puede que yo no, pero quizás el mundo de los negocios de sus padres si puede verse amenazado si toman acciones por su cuenta.

—A él —le grito a su compañero para correr hacia donde estaba yo-

—Es hora de probar el nuevo juguete —extendí las palmas apuntando hacia el suelo, el sonido de un "clank" indicó que el mecanismo se había activado, y en menos de un segundo ambas pistolas bajaron, el mango quedo a la altura de mis palmas, pudiendo agarrarlas sin ningún problema.

Crucé los brazos para disparar en la dirección opuesta, con el brazo izquierdo apuntando y disparando al que venia por la derecha y a la inversa. De este modo les dispare una y otra vez hasta que ellos cayeron al piso. Pero la verdad no buscaba un combate, solo necesitaba distraerlos. Tomé un trozo de la planta y golpeé el panel del ascensor para que la puerta se abriese, a la par de que ellos se levantaban yo me iba acercando cada vez más a la puerta, cuando está se abrió me tiré al suelo, deslizándome al interior mientras a ambos tipos en señal de mofa les mostraba los dedos de en medio de las manos. Para luego llegar a la planta baja y retirarme como si nada.

—Magnifico, Matthew, con esto puedo seguir mi investigación…

—Claro, y de seguro ellos sabrán ahora que no deben de molestar a nadie.

— ¿Pero no crees que esto te influya en el futuro?

—No se preocupe profesor, tipos como esos solo están destinados a caer.

Lo dejé con su nueva adquisición mientras iba a buscar a Hikaru, la verdad esto lo había planeado con los chicos en clases, no les dije gran cosa, solo que les tenía una sorpresa y que me esperasen a que volviese con Hikaru.

La verdad Hikaru se había sorprendido. A nadie le había contado en realidad el resultado del torneo de ayer, claro que también se molestaron cuando supieron que yo no podría pelear por el titulo, y más aun que me discriminasen de ese modo. Y claro Hikaru al ser una chica buena también me dio una reprimenda por estarme metiendo tanto con Taylor y con Croft… pero es que no me puedo quedar tranquilo si me joden, o joden a alguien que estimo.

Pero la alegría duró poco, ya que al bajar del bus y quedar frente a la casa de la playa notamos lo que había pasado, un grupo de pendejos había lanzado huevos a la fachada, colocado papel higiénico por todo el techo y más aun. Tenían la osadía de estar garafateando la casa, poniendo cosas como "Perdedor", "Basura", "Miserable".

Pero para suerte nuestra no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que todo sería más fácil, Hikaru con su Iphone los filmaba mientras destruían mi propiedad, mientras Davide les sacaba fotos. Cuando obtuvimos las suficientes pruebas decidimos atacar. Sigilosamente nos deslizamos por los costados de la casa y cada quien atacó a alguien.

Yo me enfoqué en un tipo que estaba escribiendo en la pared la palabra "Misera…."

—He tú, el pendejo que esta rayando la pared de mi casa —ante la provocación, se dio vuelta, de mal modo riéndose de mí, pero solo se llevo una patada en el pecho de la cual hasta el mismo Leónidas hubiese tenido envidia de darla al persa. Cayendo al lecho del rio a empaparse y ser llevado suavemente por la corriente.

Mientras tanto Davide y Yuusuke se lucían a su modo, a base de golpes y patadas. La verdad esta es una de las pocas veces que he visto luchar a Davide, y para que decir de Yuusuke, siempre lo vi como un tipo que lucha más a distancia que a combate cercano.

Y después de un rato solo uno de los cuatro restantes seguía en pie, ninguno lo había golpeado aun. Nadie dijo nada, solo basto con vernos a los ojos, en ese momento estábamos tan sincronizados como si estuviésemos combatiendo juntos de toda la vida. Rodeamos al tipo sin darle posibilidad alguna de poder escapar.

—Técnica asesina MaViKe: rompe-tórax —y de este modo cada uno pateo a un área distinta de su torso: Davide se concentro en su espalda baja, mientras Yuusuke lo hacia en sus discos, a la par de mi ataque enfocado a su pecho y costillas.

No fue necesario más que eso, el tipo cayó de rodillas y luego de cara. Lo arrastramos hasta que quedó con los otros formando una pila, para luego organizarnos y ver que hacíamos, la verdad la casa no estaba nada de mal, la habitación principal estaba erigida sobre pilares en el lecho del rio. Yuusuke vigilaría a los prisioneros mientras Hikaru llamaba a la policía y Davide y yo revisábamos el interior, por si quedaba algún vándalo dentro.

La casa es amplia, con grandes ventanales, y piso de madera, la cocina conecta con la sala de estar y el comedor, junto con una chimenea de piedra que estaba apagada y muy sucia. Revisando el pasillo y las habitaciones no encontramos signos de vandalismo, solo polvo, cajas apiladas una tras otra, y muebles volteados, pero signos de otras personas, ninguno.

—Que basurero.

—Sí, así parece D-cha…Davide, pero nos la dieron de este modo, ya veras que cuando cambiemos las cerraduras, limpiemos, y escojamos nuevos muebles. Esto va a quedar maravilloso.

—Es probable, de seguro va a ser una buena casa.

—Sí, pero será nuestra casa club, no tengo intenciones de mudarme aquí la verdad.

— ¿Piensas seguir de lastre para mis hermanas?

—No, recuerda que la empresa de mi abuelo esta reconstruyendo el dormitorio de los chicos y sobre eso, tendré mi pent-house.

—Y de donde crees que lo que están haciendo en el techo es un pent-house para ti, Matthew, tener un ego elevado no es malo. Pero hasta eso tiene un límite.

—Que hablo enserio Davide, una de las empresas de mi abuelo esta haciendo las remodelaciones ahí, así que por orden expresa de él lo están haciendo.

—Y que hace tu abuelo específicamente, Matthew.

—Digamos que se dedica al negocio de la construcción y los bienes raíces.

—Matt, vamos, dile que tu abuelo…

—Déjalo Hikaru, por el momento no hay por que contar cosas innecesarias.

—Pero, pero…

—Vamos Hikaru, si Matthew no quiere contar, déjalo. Ya sé, más o menos como funciona su mente. Y no vas a sacar nada obligando a contar algo que no quiere —estos dos… hablan de mí de este modo… lo peor es que tienen razón.

— ¿A todo esto Hikaru a que entraste?, ya llamaste a la policía.

—La verdad Matt, venia a decirles que ya se los llevaron y que me llevo a Davide a la estación de policías a presentar el video y las fotos como pruebas.

—Comprendo Hikaru… entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Yo creí que nos ibas a acompañar.

—Lo haría, pero la verdad voy a comprar más cohetes, y voy a regresar a Highland, necesito un bote extra de pólvora.

—Vale, evita volar algo, o volarte un brazo… cuídate Matty —esta chica…, no, de seguro a ella no puedo decirle nada. Yuusuke dijo que acompañaría a ambos. Dejare los cohetes aquí, luego volveré a la casa de los Natsume, ya que mañana Hikaru y yo iremos al parque de diversiones para divertirnos y pasar la tarde juntos… la verdad no puedo negar mi emoción, estaremos solo nosotros dos.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17: Jodiendo a Lawrence. Volumen II**

—Vamos Matthew, enfócate —tenia razón, en estos momentos de lo único que debía de preocuparme es de quien tenia en frente.

Después de lo de ayer no tenia como poder negarme a un combate con Davide, ese era el gran problema, ya que en unas horas más debía de encontrarme con Hikaru en la entrada del parque de diversiones. Pero en fin, como él decía, de lo que debía preocuparme era de lo que tenía en frente.

Estábamos en el dojo familiar de los Natsume, Davide y yo lo habíamos acordado anoche, y nada más despertar, se colocó su traje de artes marciales y un par de katanas de madera.

—Vamos Matthew, no me dirás que no puedes contra mí.

—Que va, eso no tiene gracia, escogiste el arma Davide.

—Claro, y por eso mismo vas a seguir las reglas —reglas… que iluso eres, me acerqué a la pared más importante del dojo, donde está el lema del estilo de arte marcial, pero más importante que eso, había una katana de vaina negra laqueada, muy bonita y ornamentada.

—Y que es lo que te hace pensar que seguiré tus reglas, ya deberías conocerme Davide… mi único credo de combate, es salir vivo, sin importar los métodos de lucha —saqué la afilada espada de su vaina y la miré intrigado.

—Vaya, así que te lo estas tomado demasiado enserio Matthew.

No, no pienso usar esto en tu contra Davide solo necesito algo que se acomodé más a mi manera de ser. Con la katana empecé a rebajar la espada de madera, dándole poco a poco la forma que deseaba. Un cuchillo, eso es lo que se amolda más a mi manera de luchar.

—Claro que me lo tomó en serio Davide, por eso mismo, en este lugar y en este momento. Tú y yo, espada contra cuchillo, este es el modo en que se realizaran las cosas.

—Me parece bien, con esto daremos por finalizado el calentamiento, ahora la lucha va en serio Matthew.

Fue de este modo que empezamos con el verdadero combate, Davide se lanzo en mi contra, con la espada al cinto, ese movimiento lo conocía, lo había visto tanto en películas como en el libro de los Natsume.

Maya al ser la única que sabia leer japonés antiguo nos narraba lo que decían los textos, claro que Davide es quien más entendía de esto, pero estaba seguro de que esa era una posición de Iaido. Quería acabar esto de un solo golpe. Pero solo se enfoca es una dirección a la vez… si leo sus movimientos…

Derecha, arriba, abajo… en diagonal. No, no fue así cuando el "desenvaino" su arma lo hiso desde arriba. Si él se había concentrado haciendo el ataque, yo me concentré en pararlo fuese como fuese.

—Lindo movimiento Matthew —había logrado detener su lance, pero más que nada fue suerte, levanté el cuchillo bloqueando su ataque, colocando las manos tanto en la empuñadura como en la parte sin "filo" del arma.

—Dejémoslo en Matt, ahorraras tiempo —golpeé con el puño sobre hoja del cuchillo haciendo que Davide perdiese el control del arma por un momento, lo suficiente como para, agarrarlo del brazo, y tirarlo al suelo con una llave de judo.

Pero Davide era rápido, ya que nada más caer, se apoyó en las manos y me hiso una barrida, queriendo mandarme al suelo, lo cual tuvo tanto resultado como mi ataque. Ya que nada más caer al suelo, me apoyé en las manos y empecé a girar sosteniéndome sobre las manos, para así evitar que Davide se acercase a su arma.

— ¿Capoeira?

—Break dance, Davide.

Esto nos dio el tiempo para recuperarnos y ponernos de pie, en este momento estábamos desarmados, pero no teníamos la intención de cogerlas.

Esta ves tomé la ofensiva, fui corriendo en su contra con el puño cerrado, el se puso en posición defensiva esperando poder frenarme.

Pero solo fue una finta, ya que no iba a golpearlo, me tiré encima suyo, embistiéndolo con un placaje que nos mando al suelo, me puse encima suyo y empecé a golpearle la cara por un par de segundos, luego de eso me levanté de encima para darle oportunidad. Escupió algo de sangre y me lanzó una patada al estomago. Perdí el aire mientras el me golpeaba en la mandíbula varias veces, al menos hasta que pude frenarlo con un cabezazo, luego de eso empecé a darle el mismo tratamiento.

Seguimos partiéndonos la cara hasta que Maya llego y vio el estado del dojo y nuestro, se sorprendió al vernos en pie con los golpes que teníamos y la sangre en el piso.

—Davide, ¿No creen qué se han pasado?, miren el dojo, miren su aspecto.

— ¿Y qué?, se supone que entrenamos para que esto no nos pase en un combate de verdad, mientras más real sea un entrenamiento… mejor será en la vida real, al menos eso me enseño un soldado.

—Matthew… te das cuenta que incluso cuando Davide entrena con nosotras, no se lo toma tan enserio.

—Eso esta claro, se enfoca solo en el combate, cuando lucha con ustedes, solo se enfoca en ver como les rebotan las tetas una y otra vez.

—Disculpen… ¡podrían dejas de hablar de mí como si no estuviese! —era cierto, él seguía estando aquí, creo que la verdad, no tenia la fuerza en las piernas como para moverse mucho más —a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí Neesan?

—Vine por Matthew, me dijiste que te avisase para frenar el combate, para que tuvieses tiempo de poder arreglarte para tu cita con Hikaru-chan.

—No es una cita… solo vamos a salir juntos a un lado —pero ellos no se tragaron eso, ni siquiera yo me creía semejante mentira. Podía leer en toda la cara de ambos que no me creían y que estaban a punto de empezar a molestarme porque saldríamos juntos al fin —. En fin pasando a otro tema ¿lograste usar el preservativo cuando fuiste a la casa de Lucy?

— ¿¡Davide!? —Maya parecía molesta al saber esto, veía a su hermano del mismo modo que un amo ve a su mascota a punto de llevarla a que la castren. En fin ese ya no es problema mío, logre lo que quería, y eso era poder quitármelos de encima para que no se burlasen de mi salida con Hikaru. Pero aun así, creo que me he pasado con la mentira esa.

~O~

Había llegado a Highland, sorbía un mokaccino mientras la esperaba fuera, con un inspector viéndome de mal modo hasta que le enseñe en pase que me acreditaba como alumno.

—Están trabajando —veía el techo del dormitorio de los chicos, mi pent-house cada vez tomaba mejor forma y los estudiantes preguntaban que era eso del techo. Nadie tenía la menor idea.

—Nya, Matty, que bien te ves —no me había dado cuenta, solo vi unas manos pequeñas alrededor mío. Lo que dice era un tanto cierto, me había comprado ropa para la ocasión, jeans anchos, con distintos bolcillos esparcidos por la superficie, camisa negra y una chaqueta café, de cuero —. Te queda ese estilo.

—Gra…cias —lo primero que vi fue su rostro iluminado por una dulce y alegre sonrisa, por lo visto tenia tantos deseos de venir conmigo, como yo de poder estas con ella… las ultimas veces hemos cancelado a ultima hora: Que tiene que ir al medico, que estoy en la estación de policías, que debe salir de la ciudad, que tengo que estudiar para las clases de Jones, etc… —y bien ¿Cómo me veo? —era una pregunta fácil de responder, había salido con su típica boina roja, un suéter negro, minifalda roja y medias negras.

—Perfecta.

Abordamos el tranvía, quizás no haya sido el medio más rápido para llegar al parque, pero sí uno entretenido, el ir viendo las calles, el subir y bajar por las colinas que hay, la vista de la rivera incluyendo nuestra casa club. La verdad es que era un paseo entretenido, más aun pudiendo disfrutarlo sentados. Pero siempre ocurre algo, ya que un gracioso, trató de propasársele y tocarle el culo… solo para terminar con los dedos fracturados cuando lo vi. Por unos minutos ella se mantuvo cabeza baja sin decir nada, hasta que de sus labios salió un "gracias". Con lo cual esperaba que ella se sintiese mejor.

—Así… que este es…

Estaba incrédulo al ver las instalaciones, el letrero de color amarillo y negro, la abejita a la derecha dando la bienvenida a "mielandia" uno de los tantos parque de diversiones que se han hecho con la figura de la abeja mielita.

—Sí, es "mielandia", uno de los tantos parques de la abeja mielita, que construyeron a lo largo de todo el país —vaya, esta chica me ha leído la mente.

—No esta mal… siempre Sophie me hacia verlo con ella cuando llegaba de la escuela.

— ¿También lo veías?

—Claro, ¿Quién no? —eso soltó una pequeña risa de mi acompañante al admitir que también vi eso, no veo que tenga de ver vergonzoso ver un programa de críos, cuando se era un crio —. Espera aquí un segundo —me aleje de ella por solo un instante, fui por algodón de azúcar lo cual al verlo, el rostro de Hikaru se ilumino.

—Gracias —dijo ella devorando una tras otras las motas de color rosa.

—Por nada —pero no se conformaba con el suyo, ya que de cuando en cuando sacaba trozos del mío descaradamente. Por lo visto ella ya tenía la suficiente confianza como para robarme golosinas. Nos sentamos en una banca comiendo el algodón de azúcar mientras veíamos la diferente fauna: parejas felices, padres desquiciados, niños inquietos, mascotas golpeadas por los críos, con los disfraces de mielita, el oso Bob la abuela de mielita, enanos vestidos con trajes de gnomos de jardín.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a los autos chocadores?

—Claro, por mí no hay problemas —la fila no era muy larga y la gente se divertía bastante, cada uno se subió a un auto distinto quedando en extremos distintos del parque, cuando empezó a sonar la música empezamos a rebotar de un lado al otro chocando y siendo chocados por distintos vehículos, en esos momentos lo que más importa era pasar un bueno rato. Luego de eso volvimos a las bancas.

—Matt, Matt, reacciona.

— ¿Ah? —luego de eso vi como Hikaru me estaba pellizcando las mejillas —que pasa.

—Ya estabas soñando despierto ¿en que pensabas?

—Pensaba a donde podríamos subirnos ahora, que te parece la montaña rusa.

—No soy buena con las emociones fuertes.

—La casa del terror.

—Me dan miedo los fantasmas.

— ¿El espectáculo de fenómenos?

—Me asquea ver ese tipo de espectáculos. El morbo por las deformidades de otros… Lo siento, al fin podemos venir y lo único que hago es objetar y tirar al suelo todos los juegos divertidos.

—Vamos —pensé un momento que podría decir para hacerla mejor, o al menos no tan mal consigo misma —que te parece si nos divertimos con los juegos de feria mientras encontramos algo que hacer.

—Claro, y… gracias por no molestarte.

—No te preocupes, si salimos fue para tener un momento divertido, en estos casos los planes elaborados no funcionan mucho, la verdad es mejor la improvisación.

—Ven Matt, apresúrate —ella salió disparada de la banca como si tuviese un resorte —, vamos Matt, al carrusel, rápido.

Ella me jalo del brazo, la verdad, decir que estaba emocionada, es decir poco, tenía muchas ganas, pero la verdad, ese era al último juego al que deseaba subir. Pero en este tipo de ocasiones, lo único que me quedaba por hacer era resignarme y darle en el gusto, nada de caras largas ni negativas, salíamos para poder divertirnos y pasar un buen rato. Al menos ese era el mantra que repetía.

En fin, nos subimos a la rueda, cada quien montado en un caballo al ritmo de la clásica música de este tipo de juegos, subiendo y bajando alternadamente mientras la gente nos miraba con extrañeza. La verdad lo que ellos hagan poco me importa, para hacer lo que a uno le gusta no es necesario tener que seguir ciertas normas.

—Vamos, dilo.

— ¿El qué?

—Di "me divertí en el carrusel"

—Me divertí estando contigo —Hikaru, no podría mentirte diciendo que me gustaba el carrusel, yo no tenia ninguna gana de subirme a eso.

—Vale, con eso me conformo —volvió a jalarme del brazo— ¿Ahora a donde vamos? —pero ella se respondió sola al ir corriendo a una de esas maquinas con pinzas que tienen animalitos de peluche.

—Vaya, hay bastantes peluches.

—Sí… pero hay uno que siempre me ha sido esquivo —ella lo señalo con el dedo, era inconfundible entre todos los que estaban ahí, esos ojos negros, ese pelaje café… hace años era el peluche que todos los que veían el show de mielita deseaban.

—Vale, veamos que logro —Y después de más o menos diez intentos, lo conseguí, junto con un león de peluche y una ranita —Aquí tienes el peluche de la marmota Mit.

—La marmota Mit, al fin tengo el peluche, gracias Matt —ella se me pego en un abrazo sin querer quitárseme de encima. La verdad eso no es nada malo, es agradable tenerla así de cerca —siempre fue difícil poder conseguirla, y en la tienda de regalos la tienen… a decir verdad, pensaba canjearla ahí hoy.

—Pero ya no lo necesitas.

—Pero sabes, hay algo con lo que me gustaría recompensarte, dime que quieres Matty.

—Yo, nada. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien junto a ti.

—Pero aun así me siento en deuda —ella sacó una hoja de papel de su bolso, junto con gran cantidad de boletos. Parecía que los llevaba juntando por años —veamos… veamos. Aquí esta. Dame un minuto —Y de este modo ella se fue por unos minutos a la tienda de regalos, al volver tenia las manos en la espalda ocultando el regalo muy discretamente. Para que yo ni siquiera adivinase que era.

— Ta ran —me presento un sombrero vaquero, de similar color al de mi chaqueta y sin preguntar me lo colocó en la cabeza, curiosamente me quedó a la medida, ni grande ni chico. Justo para el tamaño de mi cabeza —. Y bien ¿Qué te parece?

—Gracias… —supongo.

~O~

Y de esta manera, como acordamos, evitamos la montaña rusa, los juegos con emociones fuertes, y el espectáculo de fenómenos. En compensación por eso, nos subimos a los autos chocadores dos veces, al carrusel solo porque estaba cerca de un puesto de bocadillos, le di su peluche del cual no se separo en todo el día, nos metimos a una replica del centro de la ciudad en la cual simulaban un ataque de muertos vivientes. Eso de lejos fue una de las cosas más entretenidas, implantamos un nuevo record en el juego ya que nos quedamos más de media hora sin ser "heridos". Así que los encargados fueron a sacarnos.

Después de eso nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, a pesar de las protestas de Hikaru subimos, la tomé de la muñeca, del mismo modo en que ella me arrastro a subirme al caballo de madera.

La verdad no se cual sería su miedo, la estructura era solida, y el cubículo de madera nos permitía desde lo alto ver todo el parque y más allá, estábamos sentados frente a frente en los bancos de aquella caja de madera, ella se sentía un tanto nerviosa así que me senté a su lado y la tome de la mano, pareció tranquilizarse un poco con eso pero seguía un tanto nerviosa al estar aquí. Por otro lado, a mí me gusta esa sensación de poder estar en lo alto, de poder ver a todos los demás hacia abajo, y más todavía. El querer acaparar todo lo que hasta al alcance de mi vista.

Más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde ya habíamos visitado la mayoría de las atracciones y los puestos de comida, incluso nos sacamos fotos en una maquina que hay en el parque, y cada uno guardó una tira de imágenes para conmemorar el evento.

El resto de los eventos no tuvo mayor relevancia, nos fuimos a un ciclo de cine y luego a comer a un restaurant japonés llamado Aoi-ya, ahí pedimos sukiyaki mientras jugábamos con los pies bajo el kotatsu, mientras una grosera y ruidosa chica con cara de comadreja nos atendía.

Esas fueron las cosas que hicimos en el día, son las diez y media de la noche, estamos en el entretecho del dormitorio femenino para despedirnos, el corazón se me quiere salir y las manos me sudan demasiado… concéntrate Matthew, jamás es bueno quedar en ridículo frente a una chica.

—Bueno… sabes —ella estaba nerviosa y tímida al hablarme… que tierna se ve así, dan unas ganas de abrazarla —Me alegro mucho de poder haber salido contigo, y… me sorprendió el hecho de que aceptases ir conmigo a ver películas japonesas.

—Eran películas de Miyazaki, jamás me negaría a ver "El castillo ambulante" o "Mi vecino Totoro" —ella sabe que la verdad aun no estoy tan metido dentro del anime como ella, Davide o Yuusuke, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando le hable de mi afición por esas peliculas.

—Matt… yo… —demonios… esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ella se colocó a solo unos pasos de mí, sus mejillas coloradas y su respiración eran grandes síntomas de nerviosismo. También el gran palpitar del corazón… pero en estos momentos no estaba seguro de a quien pertenecía.

Todo estaba sucediendo sin complicaciones ni forcejeos, ella ladeo suavemente la cabeza, acercándose lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Yo sabía que debía cerrar los ojos para no arruinar la magia, pero no podría, quería grabar cada instante de este dulce momento.

—_¿Eres el profesional, no?_ —maldita sea, quien quiera que llamase podría darse por muerto, sea que me paguen cien Zenis o mil, iba romperle las piernas. Pero ese no era el único problema, ya que cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, antes de contestarle La atmosfera se quebró en demasiados trozos que era imposible poder retomar aquel momento. Más aun cuando esto paso y grite "maldita sea", haciendo que todo el dormitorio reaccionase y se preguntasen de donde venia la voz. Ruidos de pisadas, y de algunas chicas nerviosas al enterarse de que había un chico aquí.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme apropiadamente de Hikaru, ya que la voz de Strauss me lo impidió, llegando al entretecho cuando apenas bajaba por la enredadera. Ella le pregunto que hacia aquí y Hikaru le mintió. Por otro lado seguía con la persona que había llamado por teléfono, su voz parecía como si hubiese aspirado oxido nitroso ya que se escuchaba muy chistosa.

— ¡Qué demonios quieres!

—_Que modales, acaso no quieres el dinero_

—Llamaste en el peor de los momentos.

—_Lamento lo sucedido, pero en fin. Vi tu pagina, como puedes suponer, necesito ayuda, ¿eres o no el profesional?_

—Sí, lo soy, de que trata.

—_Prefiero decírtelo en persona, llega al parque de diversiones lo más rápido que puedas, te esperaré fuera del espectáculo de fenómenos. Voy a estar cortando los boletos._

~O~

Maldición, todo por esa jodida llamada, se fue todo a la mierda, no solo se fue por el caño el beso con Hikaru, si no que además, casi me caigo de las enredaderas, tuve que evadir a varios inspectores y además, quien quiera que estuviese llamando, volvió a joder dos veces: dentro del autobús, y cuando estaba llegando al parque de diversiones. Al llegar al puesto en cuestión, me encontré con un tipo pálido como una vela y el pelo negro y decaído como el de un cadáver, al preguntar si era él quien me había llamado me dijo que no, pero que debía ir a uno de los remolques y preguntase por Mini.

Y ahí estaba, frustrada empezando a romper los gnomos de jardín que había por el lugar, siendo claro, un poco más alta ella que las figuras de cerámica.

—Maldita basura, recurrente, denigrante, y estereotipada. Muere, muere —parecía muy enfocada en su tarea ya que al llamar al principio su atención ella no me respondió.

—Eh, señorita ¿esta todo bien?

—Claro que no estoy bien. Mira esta mierda.

— ¿Qué tiene?, es solo un gnomo de jardín.

— ¿¡ Solo un gnomo de jardín!?, ¿tienes idea acaso de lo insultante y denigrante que es?, digo, que los niños se rían de mí, o que los ancianos me pregunten donde están los otros seis…

—O que te digan si que no te cansas de estarle viendo el culo a las personas en vez de la cara todo el día…

—Correcto, ese es el punto. Todas esas cosas las puedo tolerar, la vida de un fenómeno es así… pero esto es tan humillante… por eso te digo, mueve esas patotas, y destroza esas cosas que hay en Old Heaven.

—No me des ordenes, por tú culpa, un momento único en la vida se fue por el caño —luego de esto, ella se molesto, a tal punto de querer golpearme con el bate que ella llevaba. Solo que no pudo, ya que la detuve con una mano, y la cogí del cuello con la otra —. Escucha bien hobbit, más vale, que pidas las cosas de un mejor modo, o si no te meteré en una caja de zapatos y te enviare como un paquete por correos, ¿entendido?.

—Va…le — su voz se había entrecortado, más que nada por el echo de estarle apretando la tráquea —destruye tantos como puedas por favor, te pagare bien.

Que más daba el dinero, eso no resolvería mucho… pero un buen acto vandálico compensaba en algo que ese momento se desvaneciese.

—_Hey, soy yo de nuevo… Mini, escucha, hazme un favor y deja vivo un gnomo, es igual a mí y esta en el jardín de la familia Croft ¿crees poder recuperarlo?, quiero destruirlo por mis propios medios_

—Se donde queda, es más tengo la llave del portón.

—_Maravilloso, tráemelo como bono extra._

—Espera, tengo una mejor idea, ve a la casa de la playa, avenida de la rivera 2117. Lo llevare ahí. Tengo una buena idea.

~O~

Demonios esto está tomando demasiado tiempo, ya han pasado dos horas y solo he destruido ocho gnomos. Esto de estar revisando a pie casa por casa para ver quien tiene y quien no, me esta haciendo perder demasiado tiempo. Sin mencionar que la hobbit me estaba molestando cada cierto rato preguntando por qué me estaba demorando tanto. Maldita sea, si tan importante es esto para ella porque simplemente no se carga las estatuas por sus propios medios.

Resumiendo, ya me estaba dando sueño y estaba jodidamente molesto con que Mini estuviese llamando a cada momento, me dirigí a la casa de Croft y robé aquel feo Gnomo que era igual a ella. La verdad por un objeto decorativo tan cutre es razón suficiente como para caerle a golpes a Croft.

—_Hey Hawkins, tiempo sin verte_

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?, ya te dije que iba en camino.

—_Vamos Matthew, no te estoy llamando como para que robes un auto o algo así_

— ¿Quién habla?, espera, reconozco esa voz, eres el imitador de Vin Diesel.

— _Que me llamo Vance, demonios_

—Vale ,vale. Lo siento. Es que estoy algo estresado.

—_¿Problemas con las mujeres?_

—Más bien, con media mujer.

—_¿Con media mujer?, de que hablas. Bueno, no importa, hablemos de negocios_

—Negocios, eso suena bien. Y ¿de que clase de negocios estamos hablando?

—_Carreras de street-cross_

—Eso… ya lo sé, he leído sobre eso. Son carreras nocturnas ¿no?

—_Correcto, carreras nocturnas, solo debes de ir a la tienda de bicis que esta en el centro de Old Heaven mañana en la noche. Di que vas de mi parte y paga la inscripción, si ganas quiero una comisión_

—Hmp, esa es la parte de los negocios ¿verdad?

—_Hablamos de intereses verdad, con la bicicleta que tienes no deberías tener problemas, solo evita que te hagan trampas y seguir los caminos que te da el GPS. El resto corre por tú cuenta._

—Suena bien Vance. Pero hay algo más.

—_¿Qué sería eso?_

—Quiero saber qué pasa con mi Kart, se supone que ya deberías de tenerlo listo, ¿no es así?

—_Claro, claro. El Kart, no te preocupes por eso, lo he estado afinando. Después de todo, para primavera empezaremos con las competencias nocturnas de Karts._

—Y por que no alternarlas con las de bicis.

—_Eso no es tan fácil, aquí en New Heaven nieva mucho en invierno, así que el peligro de las calles es demasiado para ese tipo de vehículo. A diferencia de una BMX_

—Comprendo, y gracias por el dato.

—_Chico, te seré sincero, la verdad no eres de los que mejor me caigan en Highland, pero te lo reconozco, tienes estilo, Y Vance Ryder respeta eso._

Y de este modo, Vance colgó, yo cogí el tranvía para llegar a la casa de la playa donde Mini estaba impaciente, dando vueltas en círculos.

—No te muevas tanto que te vas a gastar aun más los pies.

—Jódete. ¿Lo trajiste? —por lo visto estaba de mal humor. Pero si se trata de eso, no se comparaba en nada a como me sentía.

—Sí, aquí esta tu estatua escala uno a uno —ella prácticamente me lo quito de las manos, cayendo al suelo amortiguando a la pieza de cerámica—. Espera aquí.

Y de este modo logre que no rompiese la figura todavía, ya que tenia planeado algo bastante bueno, tomé dos de los cohetes que había comprado y los llene de pólvora para mandarlos lo mas lejos posible hacia el cielo. Mini se sorprendió al ver los cohetes unidos con cinta aislante, y más cuando vio que, el gnomo de cerámica termino con su espalda unida a los propulsores.

Lo colocamos en la arena haciendo una superficie más o menos estable y lo mandamos de viaje, al infinito y más allá. Luego de unos diez segundos el humo de los cohetes paso de una estela negra a una rojiza dándome a entender que la primera fase estaba lista y que ahora la volatilidad del combustible era mayor, haciendo que se elevase todavía más en el cielo, hasta explotar en una enorme estrella roja, haciendo que los fragmentos de gnomo cayesen por los alrededores como pequeños meteoros.

—Eso… estuvo genial, sabia que contratarte no seria una perdida de dinero, es cierto lo que dicen de ti, eres un profesional… pero te demoraste demasiado, por ú culpa el encargado del espectáculo de fenómenos se enteró de que yo no estaba, así que no me piensa pagar el día, y esto es culpa tuya por llegar, así que olvídate del dinero.

—¿Que? Escúchame bien, yo no hago caridad, así que dame el dinero y desaparece o simplemente atente a las consecuencias.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Me arriesgué bastante por traerte esta mierda, no me vengas con esas cosas.

—No es mi problema.

—Sí lo es pequeña, y pagaras por tratar de pasarte de lista —la tomé de la ropa mientras levantaba la tapa del basurero —, espero que el mensaje sea claro. Todo el que trata de joderme sale mal parado.

Y nada mas decir esas palabras la deje dentro del basurero, coloqué la tapa y la mande colina abajo dentro de eso, puede que con cualquier otra persona haya tratado de razonar un poco más, pero ya eran bastantes cosas que le tenia acumuladas a Mini, no era algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso, pero al menos en este preciso momento, me sentí bien.

~O~

Era una lastima, en las ultimas veinticuatro horas no había sabido nada de Hikaru , parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. No, no debo de estar pensando tan negativamente, después de todo al llegar ayer a casa obtuve un mensaje de su parte _"Buenas noches y gracias por todo, me divertí mucho. PD: tenemos algo pendiente"_. Esas fueron sus palabras, y no puedo negar que al leer eso los colores se me subieron al rostro… era algo demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero lo era.

—Colóquense en la línea de salida, procederemos a explicar las reglas —los organizadores de la carrera nos habían llamado para poder explicar las normas y en como se realizaría la competencia de bicicletas, podía ver que Vance era uno de ellos, y que muy disimuladamente me había hecho señales —. Muy bien estas son las reglas: Solo hay una vuelta. El circuito es alrededor de Old Heaven y el centro de esta. Tienen diez segundos en caso de salirse del recorrido, si no vuelven en ese tiempo serán descalificados. Si rompen en GPS lo deberán pagar sea como sea. El premio consiste en quinientos Zenis y un trofeo que los acredita como campeones. Una ultima cosa, traten de no llamar la atención, sino la policía los perseguirá. Buena suerte.

Y de esta manera la bandera a cuadros empezó a agitarse segundos después de prepararnos. Claro al estar un tanto distraído me quede momentáneamente en el ultimo lugar, pero no pensaba perder frente al grasoso o los niños ricos que competían, verlos era realmente patético, ya que el primero le lanzaba tuercas y trozos pequeños de metal, mientras los segundos les lanzaban huevos. Al menos esto me dio tiempo para pasarlos y patear a uno de los chicos de Croft, despejando la vía al primer puesto y recibiendo un "gracias" del chico de chaqueta de cuero.

Y la carrera siguió su curso, pasamos por frente de la alcaldía, la estación de bomberos, la tienda de donas con uno de los autos de la policía estacionados en frente. Al menos en esa parte del pueblo no tenia tantos problemas, nadie nos dijo nada a pesar de las personas que transitaban por ahí. Pero al llegar a la zona residencial la cosa fue cambiando. Ya que los correctos y decentes ciudadanos se oponían a cualquier actividad que implicase ensuciarse las manos y sudar, por eso mismos nos tiraban agua con sus mangueras, nos insultaban, o simplemente nos tiraban sus perros de mierda.

Esto no fue tan malo ya que al menos el grasoso le dio con una llave inglesa, haciendo que chillase fuerte, el perro como el amo, haciendo que los demás dueños llamasen a sus perros de vuelta mientras seguíamos nuestro recorrido, colina abajo, esquivando el recorrido del tranvía para llegar nuevamente a la rivera, cerca de la casa club y del faro, lo que quedaba de camino el GPS nos decía que teníamos que ir por la playa, solo unos cuantos metros más y el trofeo tendría ya a su nuevo dueño.

~O~

—Bien conducido Hawkins.

—Gracias Ryder, nada mal esto de las carreras nocturnas.

—Sí, es una lastima que no hayan de autos.

—Claro que las hay, pero no tienes licencia, ni auto.

—Podría usar tu auto.

—Claro, y que quieres con conduzca ¿tu bici?

—No te haría mal, al menos así te podrías quitar algo de peso de la panza.

—Miserable Cabrón.

—En fin, aquí tienes —le pasé cincuenta Zenis —como promotor tienes el derecho al 10%, si no te gusta te aguantas, ya que nunca hablamos de cuanto sería tu tarifa.

—Demonios, por que no te llevas mis zapatos y mis huevos también.

—No me sirve nada de eso Ryder, por otro lado, que dices si para la próxima le instalamos cámaras a las bicicletas, al menos así tendrían un registro y podrían subirlo a la web.

—No es una mala idea, ¿sabes? Puede que hacer negocios contigo no sea nada malo Matthew.

—Solo es cosa de organizarnos, mientras el trato sea bueno para ambos no creo que hayan quejas.

—Es cierto, ahora ve por tu trofeo que de seguro ya quieren cerrar.

—Vale —pero parece que el vendedor no tenía muchas ganas de cerrar ya que el grasoso de la carrera estaba hablando con él.

—… entonces tomas el marco de la C164 de titanio, la desmantelas y reconviertes con los engranajes de la C179. Claro, es caro, pero hará que tu maquina vuele, es lo que han hecho los profesionales.

—Pero tengo la C150 con las ruedas de la C170.

— ¿Qué, acaso tienes diez años? Con razón no me sorprende que perdieses la carrera de hoy. Vaya, si es el que ganó la carrera, vienes por tu trofeo y el premio ¿verdad?

—Sí —el dependiente se agachó y del mostrador sacó la caja que contenía el trofeo.

—Aquí lo tienes: moldeado en baquelita, cubierto con papel aluminio, con tu nombre grabado.

—Grandioso —vaya, por lo visto nos habíamos reunido los cuatro competidores, por lo visto la derrota no bajaba a estos idiotas de su torre de marfil, tenían la misma actitud pedante —Mira, esto Harry, un grupo de personas cuya mayor aspiración es ganar un insulso trofeo de plástico…

—…O trabajar en una tienda de bicis —acoto el tipo de piel oscura que iba con él simplón que hablo primero —supongo que cada uno tiene su lugar en la vida —y empezaron a reír como hienas para molestar al grasoso.

— ¿Sí? Pues el lugar de tu cabeza está dentro de un retrete, pedazo de mierda.

— ¿Acaso has jalado alguna vez la cadena en tu remolque?, eso es simplemente increíble

—Eh moreno, de que tanto te quejas, si hubieses corrido en modo "me persigue la policía" ninguno te hubiese alcanzado. No son más que basura.

—Lindo trofeo —estaba demasiado cerca el niño rico del premio —déjame verlo un poco mejor… —y escaparon con el, típico me pregunto por que no vi venir eso.

—Muévete, eres Hawkins verdad, eres el que se ha estado metiendo con estos babosos el ultimo tiempo. No dejes que se lleven tus cosas —vaya, por algún motivo el grasoso parecía muy interesando en el momento por lo que les había hecho a ellos.

Los perseguimos cruzando la calle, ellos botaban los contenedores de basura y lo que encontraban, pero la verdad eso poco me detenía ya que el estar frecuentemente desplazándome con Davide en los circuitos de parkour me daba ideas de cómo esquivarlos.

—Hawkins, no te molesta si te ayudo verdad, quiero darles una lección a esos tipos.

—Claro, como gustes.

Ellos estaban escapando por la playa, corrían como podían entre la arena y los guijarros para llegar al faro donde sus amigos los esperaban.

—Tres a uno, las estadísticas nos favorecen grasoso.

—Llámame Freddy por ahora.

—Te llamare pobre —estos no entienden, podrían tener todo el dinero del mundo pero seguirían siendo unos pendejos habladores… bueno al menos este no diría mucho ya que fue embestido por Freddy nada más insultarlo, ya eran cinco a dos.

Ventaja numérica… eso no sirve de nada si los que están en ella no sirven para pelear, todos estos tipos solo son boca, ninguno de ellos vale la pena, caen ante el primer golpe mientras el ladrón del trofeo se escondía dentro del faro, pero solo pudo llegar hasta el hall, ya que las escaleras estaban cerradas con llave. En su desesperación lanzo el trofeo lejos, dándome la oportunidad de recuperarlo sin tener que ponerle un solo dedo, de eso Freddy se estaba encargando muy bien.

—Bueno Freddy nos vemos y gracias por la ayuda.

—Vale —seguía pateando en el suelo al tipo —no hay problema si dispongo de tu ayuda verdad, vi la pagina.

—Soy un mercenario, pactamos la paga, y mientras no me jodan, hare las cosas como se deben.

~O~

— ¡Llegue! —grité bastante fuerte, la verdad estaba de buen humor, tenia el trofeo y bastante dinero en el bolcillo, por alguna razón Aya parecía feliz de verme ya que se me tiro encima como si fuese un felino de caza.

—Llego una entrega para ti. Debe de ser muy importante ya que para que la entreguen un domingo en la noche…

—Lo es Aya, es algo especial.

—Es de una casa de subastas de Londres, al menos eso dice el envoltorio.

—Hagamos esto rápido, te voy a contar lo que es, pero más vale que mantengas esa boca cerrada, ya que es sumamente importante: Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Hikaru.

—Oh, y para eso tanto misterio, ¿no podías comprarle uno en la librería de aquí o en la capital?

—Claro que no, ya que estos son manuscritos, y la primera edición, no solo es material de lectura, es una pieza de colección.

—Oh, tú no te quedas corto a la hora de hacer regalos verdad.

—Matthew —Maya había aparecido con unos platos en la mano, por lo visto había llegado a tiempo a cenar —llamaron de una fabrica de fuegos artificiales… no estarás pensando en montar un show para su cumpleaños ¿verdad?

—Maya, si en verdad no quieres saber es mejor que no preguntes —pero no, la verdad no podía contenerme ya que todo estaba prácticamente listo, el plan para ella estaba fluyendo de manera perfecta —montare algo tan genial y grande que nadie siquiera lo pensaría… a todo esto, no hay problema si hacemos su fiesta aquí ¿verdad?.

—Para nada, solo espero que el cumpleaños no sea mañana.

—No Maya, aun tenemos tiempo.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18: El ultimo soporte de Lawrence**

Hay que ver como pasa de rápido el tiempo, aun todos aquí recuerdan la trampa del campeonato de boxeo amateur y muchos más saben de lo que paso en la carrera de street-cross.

Las cosas desde entonces han estado relativamente bien, no solo tengo el regalo de Hikaru y planeadas sus celebraciones. Decidí que serían dos: La noche previa a su cumpleaños, donde le daría su regalo, y la segunda en la casa de los Natsume, donde junto a los amigos tendríamos la fiesta. Pero por desgracia desde el incidente de Mini no hemos podido completar el beso, ya que siempre pasa algo que no lo permite, aumentando mis frustraciones por lo mismo.

—_…y bien ¿Qué dicen?_

—_Lo has pensado con detalle verdad_.

—_Sí, Davide, me he encargado de pensar todo bien: Spencer se ira corriendo desde su casa al gimnasio, ya que esa es su rutina de calentamiento. Es ahí donde Russel hará su magia, buscara cualquier excusa para golpearlo a él y a los que van a su lado, haciendo que por las lesiones no pueda participar._.

—_Hará eso porque al igual que Hikaru. No lo han asociado completamente a nosotros ¿verdad?_

—_Ese es el punto Yuusuke, ya lo he hablado con él y está fascinado con poder ayudarnos._

—_Ahora vas a decirme que confías en el gorila, ¿No Matt?_

—_Davide, sabes bien que Russel a sido demasiado influenciable, no solo por Evan, desde siempre ha habido un enclenque con más cobardía que cerebro diciéndole que hacer y a quien_—Davide seguía sin confiar completamente en Russel, no lo culpo, por un buen rato fue su ejecutor sin posibilidades algunas de salir ileso de la jaula. O puede que aun Davide crea que Russel es uno de los gobernantes de la escuela, ya que siempre ha sido el quien más ha intimidado a los alumnos, y ha sido ha desde primaria.

—_Davide, te lo prometo, Russel no va dañar a gente inocente._

—_Y como estaremos seguros de que no lo usaras como tu matón personal, ¿qué te hace mejor que los anteriores, para que dispongas de la ayuda de Russel sin que se te suba a la cabeza?_

—_La verdad, no tengo la respuesta, no sé que garantías podría ofrecerte Davide… supongo que no soy mejor que los otros, y que aunque trato de integrarlo, que sea nuestro amigo, siempre esta la posibilidad de que sea usado para dañar a otros nuevamente._

—_No es la mejor respuesta Matt, pero al menos es una sincera. Ahora me gustaría saber que es lo que haremos nosotros._

—_Vamos, danos algo bueno Matthew, no solo se puede llevar toda la diversión Russel._

—_Primero que nada Yuusuke, necesito de tus habilidades de negociación, necesito que cambies el arbitro, aun no sé a quien poner, pero al menos deseo que sea neutral._

—_Espera, espera, hay algo que aun no comprendo, al menos desde el principio siempre el plan ha sido apoderarnos de la escuela._

— _¿Qué es lo que aun no comprendes Davide?_

— _¿Cómo es que esperas que los demás te sigan solo golpeándolos uno a uno?_

—_Es simple, los cuatro a excepción de Russel son demasiado orgullosos y ególatras. Recuerdas bien que después de que sacamos a Russel fuera del camino, todos quería el titulo de "aquel que derroto, al que derroto a Russel". Pues bien, todos estamos enterados que el balance de poder rige en los cinco grupos: Brabucones, los adinerados, los grasosos, los nerd y los deportistas. ___

_Aunque no de un modo visible, todos los grupos están en equilibrio, los primeros con fuerza bruta, los segundos pudiendo sobornar al resto, los terceros son inteligentes, jamás hay que subestimar a los nerds ya que su falta de fuerza la compensan atacando en grupos y con inventos ingeniosos o estrategias sacadas de alguna batalla historica… _

—_… Pero entre los brabucones, los grasosos, y los deportistas, no hay gran diferencia_ —Yuusuke interrumpió de manera aguda y brillante.

—_Es cierto, la gran diferencia es quien los protege arriba: a los brabucones nadie los ayuda, Patterson vela por los ricos, Ryder por los grasosos, Beakman por los nerds, y Burton por los deportistas. Y ahí es donde radica el gran problema, los deportistas son los que más logros le han dado a la escuela._

—_Aunque no hayan ganado un torneo o campeonato en los últimos años_ —bien, Davide por lo visto también poseía información de los movimientos estudiantiles —._Pero hay algo que no has mencionado aun Matt, a nosotros tres tanto Jones como Neesan nos han cubierto_.

—_Eso es cierto. Bueno chicos, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos después, tenemos clases con Jones._

Eso fue lo ultimo que hablamos antes de llegar al colegio, los demás ya empezaban a hablar de nosotros y de los planes que hacíamos, las chicas se dejaron de meter con Hikaru, ya que se habían enterado de que yo, podía patear traseros sin importar mucho el sexo del agresor.

—"…I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
Livin' in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap…

—Matt, Matt, Matt Hawkins, ¡responde! —vi como el rotulador volaba de la mano de Jones directo a mi frente, luego de eso me quité los audífonos para ver que es lo que necesitaba —. Matt, no me molesta que duermas en clases, que estés con anteojos de sol, o que escuches música. Pero ya es demasiado que te pongas a cantar en clases.

—Que pasa profesor, ¿tan mal lo hago?

—No es el punto, pero desconcentras a la clase… y a todo esto baja los pies de la mesa.

Vale, me entusiasmé cantando "Rockstar", y por eso pasó lo que pasó. Le hice caso y baje los pies, coloqué el libro de historia de pantalla y me coloqué nuevamente a dormir, a estas alturas del año hasta cómodas encontraba las mesas. Pero algo me incomodaba, una pequeña brisa que parecía susurrar en mi oído.

Al abrir los ojos perezosamente me di cuenta de que no era precisamente una brisa la cual soplaba, si no Hikaru quien susurraba a mi oído. Su rostro de ilumino al verme despertar, tenia una dulce y amable sonrisa con curvatura felina en los labios.

—Al fin despiertas Matty —se me abrazo al cuello, al dar un vistazo rápido no había nadie en el salón, de seguro por eso la súbita y gran muestra de afecto que la pelirroja me daba.

—Hikaru… esto es lo mejor de dormir en clases. Abrir los ojos y lo primero que se ve es el rostro de un dulce ángel de ojos azules —ella ante esto se ruborizo sin poder reaccionar normalmente, cada vez que le decía algo así, ella creía que solo me burlaba, pero en verdad se lo decía en serio.

—Nya, dime Casanova, ¿esa frase te ha dado resultado con una chica?

—Dímelo tú, solo a ti te la he dicho.

—Aaaaw, que dulce. Bueno, cuando la clase termino, el profesor me pidió que te dijese que lo fueses a ver, parecía un tanto perturbado… ¿no has hecho nada malo últimamente verdad?

—No que yo sepa, puede que solo quiera llamarme la atención por lo que paso al principio.

—En fin, será mejor que vayas antes de que toquen la campana.

—Vale, vale.

~O~

—Hola… ¿profesor Jones?

—Ah, Matthew, al fin llegas —algo estaba pasando, ya que estaba guardando todas sus cosas en una caja de cartón, al igual que Lara.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Bueno, me despidieron y la verdad quería decirle adiós a alumno uno de mis alumnos favoritos.

— ¿Pero cómo, por qué?

—La verdad no importa —hiso una pausa murmurando el nombre del director —, lo que dijo Bertrand es una mentira, el verdadero motivo es Patterson, te lo aseguro, él está detrás de todo esto. Hace tiempo sin éxito intentó remover al profesor de gramática… según recuerdo falló gracias a ti.

—Pero ¿Cómo Patterson logró que lo despidiesen?.

—Le enveneno la cabeza al director diciendo que Lara y yo éramos demasiado "cercanos en clases", eso a él que demonios le importa.

—Es cierto Matthew —Lara llegó, sello la caja con sus pocas pertenencias, y me miro a la cara— a él no le debería importar, puede que en la universidad esto influya en algo, pero no aquí en Highland, ese cerdo desgraciado.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con las clases, con los proyectos?

—Matt, eso ya deberías de saberlo, ¿no es así? Convenientemente Patterson ya trajo un reemplazo para mí, de seguro llega hoy mismo.

—Profesor… ¿Qué le pareció dar clases en Highland?

—No es muy distinto de la universidad, uno o dos alumnos que en verdad están interesados, otros tantos tratan de entender y memorizar lo mejor que pueden y la gran masa que solo ignora lo que uno dice teniendo en su cara la pregunta de "¿esto me servirá en la vida real?". Pero la verdad me he divertido más aquí… al menos lo que llevé dando clases.

—Deme un mes y sacara del juego al reemplazo.

—Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿En verdad lo harías?… bueno, la verdad no lo dudo, de ti se han dicho muchas cosas últimamente. Pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque es bueno tener un profesor que no esta chiflado o con dotes de pseudo-dictador.

—Sabes que si logras que recupere el trabajo seguiría actuando de la misma manera ¿verdad?, nada de favoritismo ni notas fáciles.

—No podría ser de otro modo señor. Así que… nos vemos en un mes más o menos.

—Cuídate Matthew —esas fueron las palabras de ambos. Voces y caras que no vería por un tiempo.

—Yuusuke, prepárate, te necesito en modo de espionaje, a Jones lo han despedido a causa de Patterson, trata de averiguar conexiones, relaciones, y cosas por el estilo por favor.

—_Vaya, ya era hora de que pidieses que investigase a alguien. Se me estaba haciendo aburrido el paso de los días._

—Gracias amigo.

—_Por nada. Ahora a hacer trabajar al servicio de inteligencia_.

~O~

Había sido un idiota, descuide un flanco critico, sinceramente solo pensaba que el actuar de Patterson era contra algo en particular que tenia contra Callaway, pero descubrí varias cosas gracias a Yuusuke.

Patterson tiene gran influencia sobre Bertrand, este también ha encubierto varias cosas sobre Burton, el cual también ha estado metido en cosas sucias con Patterson, al parecer ambos son bastante unidos, tienen una alianza o algo por el estilo, y apuesto que Brisco es el mismo tipo de basura.

—Matt, vamos a comer, ¡Matt!

—Davide… —volví de mis pensamientos.

—Desde la conversación con Yuusuke has estado muy raro, no dejas de mirar ese ajedrez sin mover ninguna pieza.

—Eso es Davide porque no necesito mover ninguna pieza.

—Es por lo de Jones ¿verdad?, vamos ya han pasado unos días de eso

—En parte, ese hecho me dio a comprender que hay mucho más de lo que creía en Highland, hay… obstáculos que no preví al comienzo —Davide se sentó frente mío, viendo la gran cantidad de piezas negras y pocas piezas blancas.

—Explícame el campo de batalla, no, mejor dime, que soy: ¿un caballero, un alfil, la torre acaso?

—Vaya, curioso lo que nombraste con el ego que tienes, ¿Por qué no dijiste ser el rey?

—Porque cuando planeas algo siempre te pones en el centro, asumes la mayor parte de la acción y los riesgos.

—Es simple Davide, tú eres el caballero por la versatilidad de movimientos al atacar, Yuusuke es el alfil ya que nunca ataca o se mueve de modo frontal, Russel… bueno es nuestro tanque de batalla, de modo simple pero efectivo siempre ataca de modo lineal —Davide tomo a la reina blanca que estaba botada fuera del tablero y la coloco.

— ¿Aun tratas de mantener a Hikaru-chan fuera del juego?

—No quiero que salga lastimada en todo esto.

—Pero aun así, es la mayor pieza de apoyo del rey, y la verdad, y si la tienes al lado, no hay un mejor modo de protegerla.

—Vaya Davide, a veces dicen cosas con bastante lógica.

—Vamos, sabes bien que soy bueno en esto también. Solo que no me das el crédito suficiente. Ahora a las cosas importantes. Explícame las piezas negras y porque nosotros somos tan pocos.

—Responderé primero lo segundo: somos pocos porque no se nos ha unido nadie más de verdad. Las piezas negras… antes que nada déjame decir que una parte de ellas no juega de modo organizado, son facciones independientes que básicamente luchan entre ellas.

Como torres tenemos a los deportistas y Burton, como alfiles a los nerds y a Patterson, y en este caso los caballeros serian los grasosos y a los chicos ricos, los peones serian la mayoría de los alumnos que están metidos en los grupos, con ellos es más fácil la táctica "divide y vencerás".

—No me digas que el rey es Bertrand… no, de seguro conociéndote, manipularas llegado al momento a todos los grupos para que averigüen donde se esconde Evan Daniels y…—Davide tomó la figura del rey negro y la dejo caer a un lado—… harás jaque mate.

—Bravo —aplaudí el razonamiento de Davide sin otra intención que felicitarlo —lo explicaste de modo genial amigo mío.

—Idiotas, dejen de jugar al golpe de estado, la cena esta lista y Aya ya esta comiendo.

—Neesan, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios negocios.

—Busquen otro hobby que estarce metiendo en problemas.

—Davide, puede que Maya tenga razón, subastemos su ropa intima en clases.

—Matthew… maldito demonio pervertido —Maya salió a la carrera, a diferencia de Davide era más fácil de provocar, al menos hasta que llegamos a comer donde los ánimos se tranquilizaron y comimos calmadamente refugiados del frio en el kotatsu.

~O~

Tanto Davide como Yuusuke querían ayudarme a deshacerme de Burton pero la verdad no deseaba meterlos en problemas… pero por desgracia nosotros somos amigos, y es por eso que ellos están tan metidos como yo en esto. Yuusuke se había adelantado semanas a esto, llevaba espiándolo, conociendo lo que hace, y hacia donde es que va. Ha sido bastante discreto en donde va y a que hora va. Pero eso mismo lo hace vulnerable a tomar ciertos caminos por sobre otros, haciendo que vaya prácticamente a modo de rutina por esas vías, lo cual nos permitió, gracias a los planos y horarios de Yuusuke, buscar los lugares para colocarnos y como tenderle trampas.

Y eso tocaba hoy día. Bueno la verdad usaríamos el ataque frontal para evaluarlo y ver más o menos como es que él piensa las cosas. Viernes en la noche y Burton esta hace una hora dentro de un sex-shop. Davide y Yuusuke estaban en la otra cuadra espiando y siguiendo sus movimientos desde un tejado. Yo por otro lado había escogido encararlo y tomar el papel activo en el juego.

—_Matthew, Burton está saldrá del sex-shop en: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…_

—Que comience la operación caída de la torre negra —corté la comunicación por radio y me acerqué furtivamente a la tienda mientras Burton salía con un largo abrigo, sombrero café de ala corta, lentes oscuros y una bolsa negra donde de seguro llevaba pornografía —. Buenas tardes… señor.

—¡Hawkins!, ¡¿Qué se supone, que haces aquí?!

—¿Yo?, nada señor, ¿y usted señor? —evité que preguntase para arrinconarlo y ponerlo a la defensiva, sin darle mucho tiempo para ver bajo la mascarada.

—Bueno, yo… uuum…eeer, yo… uuum, estoy buscando a pervertidos. Sí, eso es, estoy buscando a chicos pervertidos, evitando que se metan a lugares como estos.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, es más, me alegro que estés aquí… y te informo que dentro no había ningún pervertido viendo en el cuarto oscuro o en el estante de pornografía Europea.

—Que bueno escucharlo de un profesor tan dedicado, ya que cosas como esa pueden hacer que cualquiera crezca como un degenerado, ¿no señor?

—Absolutamente Hawkins, es por eso que yo he estado investigando este lugar y viendo los potenciales peligros —el tipo mostró parte de las revistas que llevaba — creo que te juzgué mal, chico. Eres distinto a lo que dicen por ahí.

—Gracias señor.

—Mira, la verdad estoy un tanto corto de tiempo y estoy un tanto ocupado y creo que —hiso una larga pausa —, no, no te podría pedir algo como esto.

—Qué cosa señor, quizás pueda ayudar en algo.

—Veras… como decirlo… estoy a cargo de la lavandería esta semana. Pero he estado tan ocupado con mi investigación que lo olvide por completo, y pedirle ayuda a alguien en estos momentos sería sumamente humillante, pero… quizás tú puedas ayudar.

—Quizás señor.

—Pero necesitaras ser discreto.

—No se preocupe, puedo ser tan discreto y preciso como un ninja de relojería.

—Maravilloso, entonces necesito que vayas al dormitorio de las chicas y recojas toda la ropa interior sucia que encuentres. Y Hawkins, recuerda que si te atrapan yo no sé nada y si dices algo lo negare.

—Me parece bien señor, entonces, repasando: Recolectar toda la ropa íntima sucia que pueda, y debo de evitar que me atrapen.

—Bien Hawkins, esa es la idea.

—No se preocupé señor, no dejare cosas sin recoger.

—Bien muchacho. Te veré en la puerta principal de Highland en una hora, mandare al inspector lejos de ahí a esa hora, solo necesitas estar ahí para entregarme la bolsa.

Y de este modo ese tipo desagradable se fue, Yuusuke, Davide y yo nos subimos a un bus para llegar a Highland.

—Entonces, que hacemos ahora.

—Tú y Davide busquen un lugar en el cual Burton no pueda verlos, quiero que enfoquen su rostro y en especial cuando le pase la mercancía. Necesito que se vea y se escuche bien, necesitamos una prueba tan solida que no tenga como negarlo.

—Davide —Yuusuke miro a su compañero de asiento —cuando lleguemos necesito que distraigas al inspector que cuida la puerta para instalar un micrófono —saco el aparatito de su bolso negro.

—Demonios Yuusuke, esa parece la maleta espía del gato Félix.

—No está muy lejos de serlo Davide, no esta muy lejos.

—Chicos… díganme. ¿Por qué toman tantos riesgos?, no sería más fácil ignorar todo a mi alrededor para evitarse problemas —pero ellos me lanzaron miradas asesinas.

—Puede que si, pero aun así somos nakamas Matt, yo no podría dejas a un buen amigo solo con cosas como estas.

—Davide tiene razón, además de eso contigo nunca hay momentos para aburrirse.

—Chicos… creo que sigo subestimándolos, solo trato de que no caigan conmigo —además de que Davide parece haber visto demasiado One Piece, en el ultimo tiempo, diciendo nakama por aquí o por allá en la casa, o preguntando el precio por la renta de botes.

—Matthew, en el ultimo tiempo nos hemos hecho bastante amigos, además yo me meto en problemas desde antes de conocerte.

—Aparte, es bueno saber que alguien más se lleva los golpes de Neesan en casa, sin mencionar que es divertido.

Yuusuke y Davide estaban decididos, no había modo de que los hiciese cambiar de opinión así que lo mejor que quedaba, es que ellos hiciesen bien su papel en esta obra, se encargarían de colocar la trampa y yo de servir de carnada.

~O~

Evitar a los inspectores que hacen la ronda fue un juego de niños, pero esta era la primera, no, la segunda vez que me sentía tan nervioso de estar en el dormitorio de las chicas. Ya que en primer lugar, no solo debía de ingresar de modo sigiloso a las instalaciones, si no que además, meterme a sus cuartos sin ser detectado y además de eso… tomar su ropa interior.

Por un instante a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de las fresitas estampadas y un rubor se apropio rápidamente de mi cara al recordar la primera vez que la vi… Vamos Matt, hay otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse, hay que tenderle la trampa a Burton, y el resto de cosas que aun ahí aquí.

Tuve suerte al bajar del desván, ya que la habitación estaba vacía y la puerta abierta, de seguro este baboso no encontraría gran diferencia, tampoco iba a estar hurgando tanto entre la ropa femenina para encontrar un par de bragas usadas, además en esto lo más importante era hacer la operación rápido para poder estar en posición para capturarlo.

Pude hacer el mismo procedimiento, en las siguientes dos habitaciones, es una suerte de que haya llegado a la hora en que por lo general se bañan, cenan o ven las telenovelas ya que todas esas cosas las hacen en lugares ajenos a su habitación.

Infiltrándome entre sus risas y el vapor del agua caliente, cometí uno de los actos más osados que podría hacer chico alguno en Highland. Me metí a las duchas sin ser visto. Ellas conversaban de cosas triviales, de los chicos, de las chicas a quienes odian, o de lo que pensaban hacer para el fin de semana. Afortunadamente en la parte de los vestidores ninguna estaba presente, por lo cual el cumplir con el saqueo siguió siendo un secreto.

—Chicas, ¿todo en orden? —mierda, esa voz la conocía era la de madame Strauss, ¿por qué debía de joderla y venir a revisar el segundo piso?, esto debía de hacerlo rápido ya que de seguro no tenia mucho tiempo, corrí hacia la habitación que tenia más cerca de las duchas, vagamente recordaba que esa puerta estaba abierta, como no escuché ningún grito cuando entre corrí hacia el ropero y me oculté ahí.

Strauss parecía un sabueso persiguiendo zorros, si hasta parecía que olfateaba la esencia del chico que había aquí. Viendo por las rejillas del ropero pude ver el mismo papel mural, y casi los mismos muebles que en las otras habitaciones, solo que esta estaba tapizada de libros, apuntes, y dos peluches que conocía, el primero era uno pequeño león de felpa, y el segundo era inconfundible, era la marmota Mit. Solo había una habitación que conocía que podía incluir todos estos elementos.

—Nya… per…pervertido… te… te daré la oportunidad de que te vayas rápido de aquí, solo deja lo que robaste y no diré nada que hay un chico aquí.

—Hikaru, ¿no hay gente por ahí verdad? —me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, de seguro no me percaté de que estaba aquí dentro y decidió que era mejor sorprender a quien se había metido a su habitación. Ella al escuchar mi voz, fue y cerró la puerta, ella seguía con su uniforme, pero sobre la cama había un traje de baño azul marino.

—Disculpa Matt —abrió la puerta del ropero para verme —pero últimamente se han metido ladrones a robarnos la ropa interior —ella vio la bolsa que llevaba en la mano — ¡Matt! —dijo tan fuerte como pudo en un susurro.

—Espera.

—eras tú entonces, nunca creí que fueses capaz de hacer eso, no creía que pudieses ser el ladrón de ropa interior.

—Escúchame. Sí, lo hice, pero solo lo hice hoy, ya que esto tiene un propósito más grande.

— ¿Acaso piensas venderla a los degenerados aquí?

—Por favor, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos, de hacer tantas cosas, no puedo creer que confíes tan poco en mí, además yo no iba a estar robando eso, iría por las chicas.

—Pervertido —ella me dio la espalda un momento quedando en silencio—pero sabes… tienes razón, creo que me exalté y ni siquiera confié en ti al verte con eso en la mano, espero que tengas una buena explicación.

—Muy bien, hace un rato me encontré con Burton, lo estamos siguiendo con los chicos para deshacernos tanto de él, como de Patterson, y el nuevo de historia, el me encomendó hacer esto para él, solo lo hago para tenderle una trampa, de los otros aun estoy pensando como sacarlos del camino, pero con Burton solo necesito mas pruebas para dejarlo tras las rejas.

Hikaru no dijo nada, tenia una mirada triste, algo le dolía por lo visto.

—Hare que te creo porque no es el tipo de crimen que acostumbras, sin embargo me cuesta creer que para lograr tus metas hagas algo tan ruin —ella desvió la mirada hacia un lado —date vuelta y no veas, ¿entendido?

—Pero ¿por que?

—Por favor Matt, ya es bastante vergonzoso pensarlo en hacerlo como para tener que explicarte.

—Está bien, está bien —cumplí su petición sin objetar nada, ella se veía avergonzada, en un caso como este sería mejor frenar la curiosidad y hacerle caso.

—Puedes darte vuelta —después de un rato ella me dijo eso y en la mano sostenía las del primer día, con lazos a los lados y estampados de fresas —ahora es mejor que te vayas antes de que te veas. Esta es mi contribución a la causa.

—Hikaru… —estaban tibias, puede ser que…—. Estás consiente de que podías haberme pasado una del cajón y no las que llevabas puestas.

—¡Solo tómalas y vete!

Demonios Hikaru, no era necesario gritar de esa manera, una estampida de pasos venían al segundo piso mientras yo usaba la salida del pervertido como ya era conocida la ventana del entretecho.

El escapar de ahí con chicas escandalosas fue fácil, en especial al llevar una chaqueta reversible y con la capucha puesta, fue fácil poder despistarlas, al menos todo el tiempo en el que tarde en esperaba a Burton.

~O~

—A donde se ha metido este degenerado.

—Pssst, chico, aquí estoy —por lo visto él no me escucho.

—Muy bien señor Burton, aquí se las traigo —dejé caer la bolsa para que unas cuantas bragas se esparciesen por el suelo y con la cámara supiesen que era lo que había dentro.

—Ten cuidado, más vale que todas estén bien —claro que lo están jodido idiota, no son de cristal por sin no te has dado cuenta.

—Solo espero que todo esto valga la pena los problemas en los que me metí.

—Claro, claro, toma, aquí tienes algo de dinero por la ropa de lavandería,

—¿Usted dice las bragas?

—Claro, claro, nos vemos otro día chico. La próxima vez puedes escoger primero en el equipo de quemados —Burton parecía feliz con su nueva adquisición —chico, agárralas. Tómalo como un bono extra —cogí lo que me tiro y al verlas caí en cuenta, creo que esto ya era una coincidencia demasiado grande, fueron las primeras que vi, y también, las ultimas que me llevé del dormitorio.

—Y, corten —Davide gritó como si fuese un estudio de cine mientras en la chaqueta guarda las bragas de fresas. Después se las devolvería a su dueña legítima.

—Por favor, díganme que lo filmaron y grabaron todo.

—Matt, con esto de seguro te ganas el Oscar de los agentes encubiertos.

—Yo me voy a casa, editare el video y colocare el sonido, esta es una prueba solida Matt, con esto pasara su tiempo en la sombra.

—No Yuusuke, aun no. Necesitamos más cosas sucias para hacer que se pudra por mucho más tiempo aun.

—En fin, nos vemos.

—Vamos Matt, Aya quiere que todos comamos en familia hoy.

—Dile que me disculpe, voy a llegar tarde.

— ¿Aprovecharas de ir a ver a Hikaru-chan?

—No, sería demasiado peligroso para cualquiera el entrar al dormitorio femenino ahora, solo quiero caminar y tomar aire para pensar.

—Bueno, le diré a Aya que tardaras en llegar. Pero tendrás que llevar un postre o algo así.

—Buscare algo delicioso que llevar Davide.

~O~

Davide, Yuusuke, y yo salíamos de "Il amicci" para celebrar el proceso de post producción de la trampa hecha a Burton, aun no teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos pero ya era un comienzo, el día después de eso, en una bolsa negra le lleve a Hikaru… bueno "eso". Ella estaba un poco avergonzada pero a la vez agradecida, ella sabia, que no mi intención andar cazando bragas, yo aspiro a las chicas no a su vestimenta.

Caminando sin rumbo aparente esa fría tarde llegamos al gimnasio de Stapleton, donde cada vez, faltaba menos para ejecutar la última parte del plan.

— ¡Ayuda! —el grito vino de cerca

— ¿Te parezco estúpido? Dime ahora quien es el tonto —Era Russel quien tenia sujeto de la ropa al dependiente del mini mercado que estaba cerca, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo

—Yo soy tonto, el más tonto, un verdadero tonto —el tipo estaba que se cagaba en los pantalones —. Hey tu eres el chico que me compró varias docenas de huevos, por favor ayúdame.

—Hey Russel, tranquilízate, bájalo y dime que fue lo que pasó —Russel obedeció sin siquiera protestar, soltándolo y el hombre, quien corrió detrás mío para protegerse del gran gorila de Highland —. Buen chico Russel.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —parecía en verdad asustado de lo que había pasado, o de lo que podría pasar —Dios, muchas gracias por ayudarme, no me imaginaba que ese idiota fuese tan fuerte.

— ¿Idiota, quien es idiota?

—Calma Russel, Calma.

—Tú no Einstein, tú no. Y bien ¿Qué tal te fue con los huevos?

—No tan bien como esperaba, al final ellos me traicionaron por culpa de un idiota y los huevos terminaron por toda la casa de Lawrence Croft. Jamás confiese en los chicos ricos.

—Muy mal, de seguro fueron Taylor y Croft los que te hicieron eso ¿verdad? Pero… sabias que ambas familias están en la casa de mi jefe hoy, sí, tienen una fiesta y de seguro nadie vigila sus casas, ya sabes, alguien podría entrar a sus patios y vengarse por cosas que hicieron sin identificar al culpable y que los hijos se lleven la culpa.

—Vaya, eso suena bien, pero creo que entonces necesitare algo que lanzar a su casa... quisas unas cuantas docenas me ayudarían.

—Muy bien chico, preparare algunas docenas por cuenta de la casa.

—Y bien chicos, preparados para decorarles la casa.

—Señor, sí, señor —totalmente organizados Davide y Yuusuke respondieron de modo militar al acto vandálico que realizáremos.

— ¿Y tú grandote?, vas o no.

—Bien, Russel ayuda a sus amigos.

De este modo me aventure en un deja vu, el mismo objetivo, la misma arma, el mismo lugar de llegada, si hasta el taxi en el que subimos era el mismo. Pero la gran diferencia, era que ahora mis amigos estaban a mi lado, y que no había oportunidad en este basto mundo que no fuese a tomar para convertir su casa en una tortilla Francesa.

—Esta es la única oportunidad que tienen para arrepentirse —Nadie dijo nada mientras abría el portón —muy bien, el tema es libre, si encuentran resistencia, destrócenla, por lo demás, decoren como ustedes deseen.

Y de esta manera todos escogieron un flanco de la casa: Russel dedicado más a acabar con la seguridad y los amigos de Croft que aparecían, Davide lanzando huevos al segundo piso y Yuusuke al primero, mientras yo decidí algo más ambicioso, era fácil darle a la fachada de una casa, pero no tanto el lanzar un huevo hacia una de habitaciones y dañar lo que estaba dentro. Claro que esto hiso que Lawrence gritase porque el abrigo de piel de su madre estaba dañado, o los vestidos de su hermana, o mucho peor, el estudio de su padre estaba hecho un caos con los huevos que habían caído sobre los libros y los Habanos.

—Barbaros, miserables, regresen de una vez a su Ghetto no vuelvan a molestar a la gente decente. ¡Salvajes!

Pero todo lo que recibió fue una sobredosis de huevos al igual que los que trataron de defenderlo. Es una lastima que los huevos estuviesen frescos y que no pudiésemos envolver su casa con papel sanitario. Supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida, aunque se ambicione a quererlo todo.

Salimos de ahí, cada quien yendo por su lado, Davide y yo nos fuimos a casa, Yuusuke al centro y Russel persiguió a un par de chicos que le gritaron estúpido.

~O~

Se dice que el tiempo cura casi todo, que si dejamos las cosas enfriar es más fácil conversar y encontrar una solución civilizada. Pero la verdad no quiero eso en estos momentos, ya que el ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad mientras veía el reloj correr y esperaba ejecutar el plan. Todo estaba listo, con los chicos y Hikaru estábamos en el gimnasio de Stapleton aguardando que la lucha empezase.

Yuusuke había hecho bien su trabajo ya que incluso nadie se preguntó de donde había salido este arbitro, pero yo si lo sabia bien, era el "rey leopardo" sin su mascara, esperando a que esto empezase.

El ambiente cargado, esto era lo más parecido al coliseo romano, cuantos ya estaba ansiosos de que esto empezasen mientras Croft y Taylor daban vueltas de modo nervioso, ya que no veían al retador por ningún lado. El teléfono de Croft sonó mientras yo daba el mordisco al perro caliente estilo "New Heaven", evitando mancharme con la salsa boloñesa o con los jalapeños que tenia encima.

—¡¿Qué, cómo es eso de que no puedes venir?! —escuchaba la historia, posiblemente le decían que Russel embistió contra todos ahí dejando al retador mal herido sin posibilidades de luchar —pero por que ese idiota tenia que aparecer.

—Fíjate bien Yuusuke, Lawrence esta mirando hacia este lado, de seguro me culpara de todo en: tres, dos, uno.

—Hawkins, esto es culpa tuya verdad —preciso en los tiempos—tú hiciste que Russel dejase incapacitado al retador para así Taylor no tuviese con quien pelear verdad.

—Pero… que crees que ganaría con eso, yo solo vine aquí para ver como ambos se partían la cara —vamos, sabes que a lo único que vine fue para vencer a su mejor elemento… aquí, donde todo el mundo puede verlo y que no dejen de hablar de ello, hay gente de todas las clases y grupos aquí, una derrota frente a tantos… eso es lo que planeé.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?, todos vinieron por la lucha, si la cancelamos ahora todos nos lo recordarían, y peor aun nuestros padres pueden ponernos a hacer trabajos manuales, debido a la falla en la administración del gimnacio.

— ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? A quien vamos a poner a luchar contigo.

—Hawkins… él es el causante de que todo esto sea un caos, mételo al ring conmigo antes de que todo esto se nos escape de las manos Lawrence.

Ellos se acercaron nuevamente, me había limpiado las manos al haber terminado el bocadillo mientras sujetaba una larga caja de cartón.

—Muy bien Hawkins, por desgracia como no hay un contendiente adecuado, me veo en la obligación de escogerte a ti como retador numero uno al titulo.

—Es algo tentador Lawrence pero la verdad, no tengo la ropa adecuada ni el equipo.

—Si quieres puedes luchar en calzoncillos si te da la gana, y te daremos equipo nuevo —De seguro me harán trampa al ganar, pero para eso vine más que preparado.

Ya estaba preparado, solo llevaría los pantalones de ejercicio y las zapatillas, no necesitaba de aquel ridículo casco, yo no permitiría que me fuese a dar algún golpe a la cabeza.

—…y de pantaloncillos verdes, tres veces campeón de boxeo, John Taylor —parte del público lo apoyaba y la otra decía que se fuese a la mierda, por lo visto había gran cantidad de grasosos y chicos ricos aquí —. Y de pantalones negros, midiendo 1.79 metros con 81 kilogramos, la maquinaria de guerra de Midgar, "El leopardo blanco" Matt Hawkins —no era de sorprenderse, no era el favorito del publico pero aun así había gente que gritaba por mí, al estar en el cuadrilátero y ver hacia donde estaban mis amigos Hikaru había sacado la voz y me apoyaba con todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

—Muy bien chicos, quiero una pelea limpia, no pueden: escupir, morder, golpear con la cabeza o dar golpes por debajo del cinturón. Todo ataque realizado con los pies será meritorio de la descalificación, si sacan a su oponente por la tercera cuerda del ring, ganara el combate. A sus esquinas. Ya saben como es esto, lucharan con las reglas de Midgar.

— ¿Algo que decir Hawkins antes de que regreses a tu chabola?

—Sí, tú madre consiguió su fortuna jugando a la lotería.

—Eso no es cierto, mami heredo todo del abuelo.

— ¡A luchar!

Tan pronto como la campana sonó nos acercamos, él trató vanamente de golpearme, pero solo necesite un solo uppercut para dejarlo en el suelo.

—Primera caída para Taylor, Hawkins a la esquina —por lo visto el "rey leopardo" no estaba jugando en verdad estaba metido en su rol de arbitro. Perfecto, al menos era mejor tener a alguien neutral en esto, que un idiota que me hiciese trampas.

Después de eso parece que él se puso serio ya que los golpes iban tan seguidos como venían, no niego que no sea fuerte, de seguro por algo ha retenido el titulo tanto tiempo además de colocar el dinero para que los más fuertes no se acercasen o simplemente disuadirlos de pelear.

La pelea se estaba haciendo larga, ya era el quinto asalto y ambos teníamos los golpes marcados en la piel, la sangre brotaba del rostro de Taylor, y me costaba un tanto respirar por los golpes recibidos al pecho y al estomago, era un rival duro, pero tampoco el más duro que haya golpeado. El estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba jadeando cerca de las cuerdas, pero sabia al peligro que se enfrentaba, tenia dos caídas en este asalto y además el estar tan cerca de las cuerdas, era peligroso. Y lo vivió en carne propia al recibir un golpe desesperado, un simple ataque en el cual ponía toda la potencia en un golpe, dejando la defensa por los suelos si es que fallaba.

—John Taylor ha salido fuera del ring. Ganador Matt Hawkins —me levantó el árbitro el brazo en señal de victoria al tiempo en que Croft iba a ayudar a su compañero.

—Tú… me disgustas John, me has decepcionado. Hawkins, se necesita más de una victoria aquí para que en verdad te reconozcamos como campeón —reunió a los demás chicos ricos alrededor suyo —se necesita clase, altura, pedigrí. Todas las cosas de las que Hawkins carece. Eso es lo que le da a un campeón su altura —miró con desagrado a Taylor —tú, maldito demócrata blando de corazón.

Caballeros, ¿vamos a dejar que el hijo de cualquier don nadie venga aquí y nos humille?

— ¡No! —dijeron todos al unisonó al ser manipulados por las palabras de esa sucia rata

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Golpearlo y devolverlo a las barriadas.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron todos en un ridículo fervor, de demencia y fanatismo.

—Listo Matt, ya no es una lucha por el campeonato, es una pelea callejera, golpéalos hasta que no puedan mantenerse en pie —el "rey leopardo" me había quitado los guantes de boxeo, y como el había indicado, solo era una pelea callejera, mi dominio —. Demuéstrales que puede hacer el "Leopardo blanco de Midgar".

Salté desde la tercera cuerda hacia donde estaban, cayéndole encima a varios mientras las cosas se agitaban, por un lado los grasosos empezaban a golpear a quien se encontrara delante, por lo general la gente de Croft. Mientras Davide y Yuusuke lleven a Hikaru a la parte más alta de las gradas.

—Ustedes chicos ablándenlo, yo voy a tomar algo —y de este modo tan cobarde Croft escapó al segundo piso a la oficina de administración por una lata de refresco.

— ¡Matt…!

—Cuiden a Hikaru, yo voy hacia donde están —afortunadamente los grasosos estaban sacando a muchos fuera del recinto, eso hacia las cosas un tanto más fácil.

—Hawkins, nosotros nos encargamos de esto, tú encárgate de los que quedan arriba —por lo visto hasta Freddy había venido aquí a participar en una lucha al estilo de los hooligan.

—Davide, abran la caja y protejan a Hikaru, les dejé unos regalitos a ustedes —y de este modo ellos obedecían lo que les dije, Yuusuke tomó una escopeta anti motines de airsoft y Davide un par de espadas de madera. Lo que debían hacer estaba claro y lo que yo haría también.

Al subir al segundo piso tuve unos cuantos problemas con los que se cruzaron en el camino, pero la mayoría se puso a correr cuando vieron que había tomado el hacha de incendios para romper la puerta y ver a Croft encapsulado en un cubo acrílico tranparente.

—Olvídalo Hawkins, no podrás abrirlo con el hacha, esto es aprueba de balas. Chicos, por que no hacen que Hawkins se sienta mas cómodo.

Mierda, me rodearon rápido, y sabían que por muy criminal que fuese no les daría con un hacha, así que la tire hacia arriba, haciendo que se incrustase con el cielo de la habitación mientras luchaba a la vez con los que iban entrando poco a poco. La mayoría caía de un solo golpe, o eran novatos, o simplemente pelear no era lo suyo. Al menos hasta que sentí que Croft me golpeo en la nuca, dolió bastante pero logre evitar que se atrincherara nuevamente en su cubículo tranparente, y eso fue lo más dulce de todo ya que le di un recorrido por todas las instalaciones de la habitación, tirándolo contra los objetos, emparedándolo contra la muralla, o tomando las latas llenas de refresco para impactarle en el cuerpo.

— ¿Quién es el más malo?

—Tú.

— ¿Con quien no debes de meterte de nuevo o a quien no provocaras?

—A ti.

— ¡¿Quién es el campeón?!

—Tú.

— ¿Quién soy yo?

—Matthew Hawkins.

—Bien dicho, ahora, el cinturón… perro —rápidamente obedeció, pero cuando me di la vuelta con el pesado cinturón de cuero y metales preciosos trató de atacar por la espalda, solo para que le diese con la pesada hebilla de oro que cubría todo el centro del cinturón. Salí de ese cuarto mientras el se desplomaba en el suelo inconsciente.

—Victoria para nuestra organización —levante victorioso el cinturón mientras los que quedaban leales a Croft veían con pena y decepción como el titulo había cambiado de manos, y como además los habían humillado públicamente.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19-A: Amor de cocina**

— ¿En verdad crees que todos ellos te van aceptar así como así?

—No, yo estaba consiente de eso desde que comencé con el plan, pero el ganarles en sus propios juegos y quitarles su más grande presea me coloca en el mapa Kyoya —recibí la taza de chocolate que Haruhi me ofrecía mientras él hacía su movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez.

—Entonces Matthew… como esperas, que a pesar de ganar en su terreno y habiendo derrotado a sus mejores exponentes, sigan sin reconocerte como miembro o líder de su facción, ¿Comó piensas cambiar eso?

—Veamos esto como una toma de negocios —saqué a su torre con mi caballero del tablero —al principio en una compañía, cuando se hace una toma hostil nadie esta conforme, pero poco a poco. Bueno, al menos en la gran mayoría de los ejemplos, eso ha dado paso a una mejor productividad de los elementos.

—Entonces ¿Les haras ver que están mejor contigo que con Croft?

—Por el momento no hare mucho, dejare las cosas estar… pero llevare los proyectos en paralelo, yo he venido por toda la escuela, no solo por la porción de Croft y los suyos.

—Y a pesar de que pertenecemos a la casa Croft, tú nisiquiera has tenido la intención de atacarnos, ¿A qué se debe Matthew?

—Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya. La respuesta a eso de seguro ya la sabes, ¿no es asi?

—Vaya, entonces me quieres decir que no nos ves como una amenaza.

—Eso me quedó claro cuando tuve que sacar la planta carnívora de aquí, a ustedes tampoco les agrada mucho la forma en la que Lawrence hace las cosas. Y acepté la invitación de hoy para corroborarlo.

— ¿Y si en verdad solo te ubiesemos llamado aquí para emboscarte y caerte a golpes?

—A la primera señal de sospecha hubiese traido un mazo Kyoya… y de seguro a esta hora —sorbi un poco de la bebida —, ya estarían todos en el suelo. Jaque.

—Vaya —parecía estar mucho más concentrado en la maniobra que responderme —, y ¿A qué se debe tal confianza?

—Bueno, sé que todos aquí luchan medianamente bien en comparación con el resto del alumnado, pero no hay mejor espia y contra-espía que Yuusuke Hikari dentro o fuera de la escuela. Además de eso, Davide y Russel están en la planta baja, esperan cualquier señal para atacar, Yuusuke se los indica, y bueno le tomariamos la cabeza a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y se las meteríamos tan adentro del…

—Vale —interrumpió rápidamente —, por lo visto siempre tienes un plan de apoyo. Ahora quiero que seas honesto, no nos ves como amenaza a tus negocios porque crees que no somos competencia para ustedes.

—No, la verdad no les veo como amenaza porque simplemente nuestros intereses son distintos. No necesito enemistarme con cada uno de los que están en Highland. Solo necesito remover piezas claves, el resto caen como fichas de domino.

—Y pensar que al principio solo te veía como un matón influenciable que hacia todo a base de golpes. La verdad al principio crei fácilmente que podríamos mantenerte aquí y que interpretaces el papel del "chico rudo" frente a las clientas.

—Jaque mate. Dejarse llevar por lo que solo ven los ojos es malo Kyoya. Basta solo con mirar a la Host travesti que tienen.

— ¡Te escuche! —por lo visto la chica plana se había molestado por lo que había dicho, pero bueno, si cuidase demasiado lo que digo y dejase la acides o el sarcasmo de lado. De seguro me volveria loco.

—En fin, gracias por la taza de chocolate y el juego Kyoya. Pero hay negocios que debo atender.

—Más bien… ¿de quien te encargaras ahora Hawkins? —parecía seguro al ajustarse las gafas con los dedos.

—De Brisco.

— ¿El de historia?

—Exacto. Prácticamente se cree un dios. Es hora de que se entere que la patada en el culo se la puede llevar cualquiera —Con esas palabras abandone el club, el cual había permanecido cerrado para que pudiésemos conversar de esto tranquilamente. Al llegar a la planta baja Davide le dijo a Russel que se fuese para conversar ambos.

— ¿Y bien?

—Y bien ¿Qué? Davide.

—De que hablaron con Kyoya.

—Basicamente era para saber por que no los consideraba una amenaza y lo que planeaba hacer.

—Ahora que ya se ha demostrado que varios de estos hipócritas chicos ricos han mostrado "lealtad" hacia ti, que vas a hacer.

—Pues —coloqué la mano sobre su hombro —alejarme de ellos, seguir con mis amigos y no perder mi rumbo, no necesito aduladores. Quiero gente a mi lado que considero fiable.  
Escucha, si estas preocupado de, qué los deje a un lado por la supuesta admiración y conveniencia que produce estar con ellos, estás mal, no pienso dejarlos de lado. ¿Entendido?

—Bien. Me alegro de que digas eso Matt, y voy a estar cerca para estar seguro de que lo cumpliras.

—Vale, que dices si vamos a jugar pool a un salón cercano.

—Por mí esta bien, y dime ¿has pensado algo ya para sacar a Brisco de aqui?

—Nada, estoy sin ideas, y Yuusuke tampoco ha podido encontrar algo.

—Saludos humanoides —era un de los chicos con los cuales nos juntábamos a veces para las partidas de rol, Big Mac si no mal recuerdo —La grotesca bruja Ethel, busca al caballero mercenario Matthew Hawkins para una búsqueda —vale, este de seguro veía los aviones como dragones y los taxis como carrosas sin caballos impulsados mágicamente.

—Gracias, siervo, puedes retirarte.

—Matt, entiendes su dialecto, felicidades te estas volviendo un friki.

Ignoré por conveniencia el comentario que había lanzado Davide, era cierto que últimamente pasaba más tiempo jugando con mis amigos que metiéndome en líos… y a veces eso me hace falta.

—Bien, ahora a saber que demonios quiere la gorda cara de sapo.

—De seguro quiere que vaya a comprar carne de zoológico o de hipódromo.

—No, tal vez solo quiere que le traigamos una bolsa de papel para que la gente no la persiga con antorchas y tridentes.

~O~

Habiamos llegado a la cocina, la cual tenía el típico y nauseabundo aroma de siempre, y lo peor de todo, cucarachas y moscas rondaban por el piso y paredes, de ella lo podría esperar todo esto, pero estos son bichos que aparecen en un clima más cálido pero el cielo ya está que se larga a nevar, y los bichos llegan aquí como si fuese verano. Y claro, mientras la espuma de las ollas subía y manchaban toda la cocina, ella con cigarro en la boca y red en el pelo se maquillaba.

—Vaya, asi que has traido a un amigo. Y bien Hawkins ¿Qué tal me veo?

—Eeeer, bien, supongo.

—Gracias, hoy tengo una cita a la noche.

—Vaya, eso es desafiar a la naturaleza… digo, ¿Quién es el afortunado? —Davide solo estaba callado, conteniendo la risa, o esperando no soltar un comentario tan burlon como el mio.

—El señor Brisco.

— ¿Él?, vaya, no sabia que estaban saliendo. Por lo visto no pierde el tiempo —no lo pierde en caer más y más bajo.

—Aún no lo sabe… digamos que es una cita a ciegas. Pero las veces que lo he visto pasar con su traje de poliéster y su cuello rojo, o el como trata a sus alumnos… me vuela la cabeza, se me acelera el corazón y sudo como colegiala, y hace que se me mueva todo dentro del cuerpo.

— ¡Basta!, quiero decir, no es necesario compartir tanta información Ethel, enfoquémonos en lo importante, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros por ti?

—Pero es verdad, el amor es ciego —claro: ciego, sordo, sin olor, y de muy, muy, mal gusto por lo visto —. Bueno como ya sabes, el profesor Brisco aun no sabe que tendremos una cita, y necesito prepararme: traeme el perfume de la zorra de Dubois, debe de estar en su cajón en la sala de profesores, unos dulces, pastillas de mentas… y sendates, no los últimos no los compres, pídeselos o róbaselos a Beakman.

—Perfecto. Todo entendido.

—Maravilloso chicos, los estare esperando.

De ese modo salimos de ahí, aguantándonos como podíamos la risa, por lo visto ya sabia que hacer con Brisco, no era algo muy elegante o sutil, o que se le haga a cualquier ser humano. Pero era una buena opción para alejarlo de aquí.

—Davide, jugaremos a ser Cupidos,

— ¿Estas loco?

—Un poco, pero lo normal para pensar como lo hago.

—¿Cómo esperas que Brisco se enamore de algo como Ethel?.

—Has escuchado hablar de "la boda de Atlanta"

—No, ilústrame.

—La boda de Atlanta era una táctica usada durante la guerra de secesión en Estados Unidos, era una maniobra en la cual a las mujeres que esperaban hijos sin estar casadas, los padres de estas invitaban a algún joven de la localidad, lo cebaban de comida primero y lo hacían beber hasta que apenas se mantenía en pie, luego llamaban al párroco local quien los casaba.

—Pero eso no pasa también en Las Vegas.

—No, la "boda de Las Vegas" es una variante, en esa el novio y la novia están demasiado ebrios como para poder saber que fue lo que sucedió, si no como crees que Carmen Electra se caso ahí tantas veces sin entender el error.

—Es que hay gente que cae y cae con la misma piedra.

—Es cierto Davide, pero por el momento ya sabemos que hacer.

—Que de inicio la operación: Boda de Atlanta. —vaya por lo visto él estaba muy animado de participar en joderle la existencia también a Brisco, habían sido tres semanas que llevaba aquí, pero habían sido tres semanas insoportables, eran muy pocos los lamebotas que estaban de su lado, todo el resto del alumnado lo odiaba.

—_Buen dia… clase_ —aquel tipo vestía traje barato de poliéster café, una serie de libros bajo el brazo y una amplia entrada capilar —_. Ahora se acaban los juegos, estoy al mando de esta clase y no voy a dejar… que el blando y deficiente método de Jones siga aquí por más tiempo._

—_Señor, creo que el profesor Jones enseñaba bien, después de todo, tenia uno de los índices de inasistencias más bajos_ —se atrevió a decirle uno.

—_Y usted…_ —reviso la lista en donde estaban distribuidos los puestos —_señor Anderson, creen que ese es un buen indicador_ —vio la tapa de su libro de historia rayada con el logotipo de Metallica —. _Salvaje, ¡que clase de individuo profana a un inocente libro de texto con la música de una banda de rock pesado! ___

_Quiero que entiendan una cosa pequeños delincuentes, en esta clase yo mando, e incluso los puedo reprobar si es que me miran feo, pequeños gusanos. En esta sala de clases yo soy quien manda, soy Dios, por si aún no lo entienden_.

~O~

—Y bien Matt ¿Cómo vamos a robarle el perfume a la profesora de arte?

—Tactica clásica de robo escolar, y como somos dos es mejor, quiero que tú acciones la palanca de incendios, mientras yo me acercó a la sala de profesores, de ese modo quien este dentro saldrá corriendo, al igual que todo aquel que esté cerca. No debo de recordarte que corras rápidamente después de hacerlo, ya sabes, por los inspectores.

—Hecho, te daré un minuto para que llegues lo más cerca posible, luego acciono la alarma y nos vemos en la entrada principal.

—No. Cambio de planes, mejor vamos primero con Beakman, luego ejecutamos lo que planeamos y de ahí nos reunimos en el garaje del taller.

—Y ¿Por qué ahí?

—Porque en ese lugar es donde vamos a conseguir transporte.

— ¿Y sí solo tomamos el tranvía o el bus?

—Mejor en bici, el tiempo cuenta para las misiones Davide, no podemos estar perdiéndolo en paradas o transbordos inútiles.

—Esperame aquí, deja que de Beakman me encargué yo.

—No iras a intimidarlo o algo así ¿verdad'

—Claro que no, solo quiero hablar con él y explicarle la situación, quien sabe, puede que tenga justo lo que necesitamos, o nos de la dirección donde poder adquirilo.

—Es que el tono en que lo dices…

—Vamos, la mayoría de las veces una buena negociación hace maravillas –le dije mientras entraba al laboratorio de ciencias donde Beakman tenia animales en formalina y hacia raros experimentos de distintos colores.

—Matthew, muchacho, por favor esperame ahí. O mejor aun, coge una mascarilla y lentes de la gaveta y dime en que te puedo ayudar, mira que inhalar esto es peligroso si no te acercas con las precauciones adecuadas.

—Profesor, necesito su ayuda… sabe lo que es una "boda de Atlanta" verdad.

—Sí, sí, he escuchado algo de eso, es muy común en los estados sureños de América… Jones me contó algunas cosas como esas.

—Bien, eso lo hace más fácil, necesito un sedante que produzca un efecto similar.

—Espera… ¿no estarás tratando de llevar alguna chica a la cama con esa táctica verdad?

— ¡Claro que no!, es para Ethel, y su miserable victima.

—Oh, comprendo, pero sabes que con ese rostro… y ese cuerpo, nadie aceptaría un trago siquiera.

—Lo sé bien, es por eso que es una cita a ciegas.

—Matthew, no hay persona en el mundo que meresca castigo como ese.

—Es para Brisco —al escuchar eso, sacó una llave y abrió la gaveta de las sustancias químicas, sacando un frasco de una sustancia blanca.

—Pocion de amor número quince, es más estable, que las anteriores, pero no tengo idea cuanto tiepo puede durar en humanos… al menos ya no produce diarrea crónica como la número nueve.

—Dia…rrea.

—Bueno, no es lo que importa, solo dile a Ethel que eché el contenido de este sobre en el agua de Brisco y campanas de boda para ella. Eso sí, si quieren lograr algo permanente será mejor que se den prisa. El efecto puede durar días, semanas o meses. Como te dije sigue siendo algo experimental.

—Gracias profesor.

—No, gracias a ti por querer deshacerte de ese tipo, fue compañero mío en los dormitorios de la universidad, siempre fue un abusador. Es hora de que pague —Salí de ahí antes de que el profesor me hiciese escuchar alguna de sus traumáticas experiencias en el campus universitario.

—Y bien Matt, ¿te dio algo?

—Una poción de amor.

— ¿Poción de amor?, ¿es eso real?

—De hecho sería la número quince, aun no sabe cuanto puede durar, pero al menos no produce diarrea crónica.

—Dia…rrea

—Sí, yo reaccione igual, no te preocupes solo debemos darle esto a ella y hacer que lo ponga en su bebida.

— ¿Y por qué nos ayuda sin siquiera preguntarnos demasiado?, por que no quiso detenernos o razonar con nosotros.

—Es simple Davide, como todos, él detesta a Brisco, sobretodo por que siempre lo estaba molestando cuando estudiaban en la universidad.

—Demonios, ese tipo no cambia, de seguro en el colegio era la piñata.

—Bueno, sigamos con el plan Davide, dame un minuto y lo accionas.

Me alejé de él y empecé a caminar de modo normal, sin llamar la atención y evitando a los inspectores. Por lo menos hasta que la alarma empezó a sonar y todo se hiso un caos, los chicos y chicas gritaban y se empujaban. Por lo visto los simulacros no servían de nada, era una tropa de animales decerebrados empujándose y golpeándose para tratar de salir de ahí lo antes posible. Pero lo mio no era querer salir, era poder entrar y robar lo que necesitaba.

—Bonjour Matthew, ¿necesitas algo? —mierda, de todas las personas, debía de estar ella aquí dentro.

—No… quiero decir, sí. Vera, necesito su perfume alguien lo necesita y es para una causa urgente.

—Y cual podría ser la causa que te impulse a robarme mi perfume.

—Digamos… que para atraer a un pez, necesitamos disfrazar el hedor de la carnada —ella solo se puso a reir ante el comentario — ¿Es por Ethel verdad?, no estará tratando de quitarme a mi osito de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Su osi… no, no va tras el profesor Callaway. Va tras Brisco, planeamos una cita a ciegas para ellos.

—Lo lamento monsieur Hawkins, pero no puedo darte esta botella de perfume… veras, un regalo de mi osito —es curioso ver que una treintona también se puede ruborizar como cualquier chica de mi edad, y con la misma facilidad, puede que algunas cosas sean independientes de la edad —. Pero si tanto lo necesitas te anoto aquí el nombre del perfume y la tienda en que lo compró, claro, eso si el dinero no es problema.

—Gracias —vi la dirección, la verdad no estaba tan lejos, podría hacerlo junto con seguir los pedidos de la morsa —Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro —salí por la ventana mientras ella me decía cosas como "por que no sales por la puerta", o "cuidado al caer", pero nada del otro mundo, no era la primera vez que hacia algo por estilo.

Durante el camino al taller estaba callado, sin mala intención de ignorar a mi compañero delictual, solo le pedí que mantuviese los ojos abiertos, a los grasosos no les hace mucha gracia que cualquiera entre a sus dominios como si se pasease por su propio jardín.

—Matthew, ¿has venido a unirte al taller acaso?

—No Vance, pero necesitamos transporte, aquí esta mi bicicleta, pero necesito una buena para Davide.

— ¿Acaso están misión?

—Se podría decir, esto seria para hacer caer a alguien odioso.

—Saca la tuya y llevate la roja.

—Momento, Ryder, ¿Por qué le pasas las bicicletas como si nada?, ellos no son parte del taller, no veo porque debamos siquiera dejarlos que se hacerquen aquí.

—Vincent Hart, lo que yo haga, es cosa mia, además dejame recordarte que a la persona que escojiste para la carrera, termino en ultimo lugar, y de no haber sido por Matthew, ni siquiera habría terminado la carrera. Ahora llevalos por los vehículos, que no están de holgazanes como tú.

—Sí… señor —no parecía muy contento de escuchar aquellas cosas, en especial porque le habían hechado en cara sus fallas y problemas.

—Escucha bien Hawkins, más te vale cuidar esto, y recuerda que Ryder no siempre va a estar por aquí para evitar que te golpeemos.

—Hablas como si necesitase que me protejan de patearle la cara a alguien.

—Puede que hayas derrotado a Croft y Taylor, pero eso no cambia las cosas, perfectamente podríamos haberlo hecho nosotros.

—Sinceramente, lo que piense alguien como tú me tiene sin cuidado, además creo que tienes otras cosas de las cuales preocuparte —le señale a lo lejos una chica vestida similar a ellos, pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, chaqueta de cuero, pañuelo rosa en el cuello. Todos la conocíamos, era su novia… bueno, a decir verdad a estas alturas era novia de un cuarto del alumnado de Highland. Vincent debe de estar todo el dia cabizbajo por el peso de los cuernos que ella le saca.

—No, amor, de nuevo no.

Lo siguiente nos resultaría más fácil si nos separábamos, Davide iria por los chocolates y las mentas y yo por el perfume, nos dividimos y cada quien fue por un lado distinto del puente, su objetivo era ir al centro de Old Heaven, mientras el perfume debería de comprarlo en el centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la tienda no tuve mayores problemas, salvo una vendedora latosa que quería que comprase lo que ella me ofrecia y no lo que estaba buscando. No tuve que ponerme serio ni molestarme, solo insistir con lo que estaba buscando diciendo que no me importaba mucho lo que opinase ella, y que tampoco era algo para una chica de mi edad. Al saber lo ultimo ella en verdad dejo de insistir, solo me cobró, pagué y me fui de esa tienda esa mujer debería de vender seguros o autos usados, en una tienda como esta se esta perdiendo. Es más hasta de testigo de Jehová le iria bien.

Al llegar a Highland, Davide me estaba esperando, de seguro si no fuese por esa mujer habría llegado antes. Dejamos las bicicletas en el garaje y partimos donde Ethel.

—Davide, si esto funciona, no solo nos desaremos de Brisco, Ethel caera con él.

—Sí pero esa mujer no es mala.

—Pero es pésima cocinera, de seguro cree que higiene es un nombre italiano o español.

— ¿Acaso esperas que se casen y se vallan de luna de miel?

—Davide, si la cita de hoy los lleva al altar, yo mismo me encargare de enviarlos de viaje.

—Niños, ya están aquí ¿me trajeron las cosas?

—Aquí las tienes Ethel, y mejor todavía, te traje un perfume nuevo, nada de botellas medias o vacias, completamente nuevo para ti.

—Y aquí tienes, una bolsa completa de mentitas para el mal aliento, y chocolates suizos para hacer más dulce el momento —agrego Davide siguiendo el juego como si ofreciésemos productos a un monarca.

—Y para finalizar, Beakman no nos dio sedantes. Te presento lo mejor que podía darnos. La poción de amor número quince.

—Oh, suena científico.

—Lo es, solo debes de lograr colocar este polvito en la bebida de Brisco y el no podrá alejar los ojos de ti.

—Son buenos chicos —ella empezó a llorar —en verdad les estoy agradecida que le den a esta mujer una oportunidad para ser feliz.

~O~

Davide y yo decidimos quedarnos en las bancas por un momento, sentarnos y relajarnos un momento, era hoy mi turno de hacer la cena pero la verdad no teníamos prisa, estábamos comodos viendo aquel cielo nublado y el frio que envolvía a la ciudad.

—Matt, en New Heaven sucede algo único, cuando aquí nieva, esta no se derrite hasta llegados los primeros días de primavera.

— ¿En verdad? No lo sabía, eso suena interesante —dije interesado pero un tanto aburrido por el dato.

—Sí, y además de eso, la familia Natsume viajara en vacaciones de invierno a unas termas, y la verdad creo que seria bueno que fueses también.

—No suena mal, pero esperemos a ver que dice Maya, si me lleva o no.

—De seguro te lleva. Ya eres un miembro de la familia, lo quieras o no. Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte, gastas bastante dinero y lo que cobras por los trabajos no justifica esos gastos.

—Si en verdad lo quieres saber, te contare. Como sabes, poseo el mismo nombre que mi abuelo, él… es un magnate, se hiso rico con los bienes raíces, y después de eso expandió su negocio a, televisión, radio, ferrocarriles, aviones, y cruceros.

—Vaya, asi que estás forrado en billetes.

—Sí y no. Veras, por mucho tiempo he rechazado su dinero, quería hacer las cosas por mis propios medios, de hecho lo sigo haciendo. Pero él deposita dinero en una cuenta que tengo… te apuesto que tengo más dinero en mi cuenta corriente que el patrimonio completo de muchos de estos bastardos.

—Entonces por que siempre estas como…

—…¿Un pobre diablo?

—Iba a decir chico normal, pero si prefieres ese termino.

—A decir verdad al principio fue por orgullo, lo culpé de la muerte de mi hermana, y le dije que no volviese a verme, que no necesitaba la ayuda de alguien como él. Me dediqué a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

— ¿Y tú padre?

— De él es de quien menos quiero hablar, es un tema más complicado de hablar. Pero te puedo decir esto. Mi abuelo se quedo con la fortuna, pero le paso las emprezas a su hijo, en vida la mitad del dinero de mi abuelo me pertenece, ya que lo decidió así. Me ha estado poniendo dinero en el banco desde que hicimos las pases por la muerte de Sophie… comprendí que él nunca tuvo la culpa… y que solo este año he usado el dinero de esa cuenta.

—Y aun así no parece muy entuciasmado de ostentar.

—Es dinero que no he ganado.

—Eres un chico raro, si yo tuviese tantos ceros en mi cuenta corriente, hubiese comprado este basurero y hecho que el uniforme de verano de las chicas solo fuese solo un ajustado bikini.

—Siempre se puede soñar, pero si quieres te podría dar un auto. A ti que escudería te gusta, Ferrari, Audi, Aston Martin, o Rolls Royce, o tal vez te gustaría tener una Harley.

—Vamos, no te burles de mí.

— ¿Parece broma acaso?

—Dios… tienes esa mirada de "hablo en serio Davide", Matt —Ethel venia a toda prisa hacia nosotros parece que necesitaba algo más que hiciésemos por ella.

—Chicos malas noticias, por lo visto algunas manzanas podridas ya saben de lo de la cita a ciegas cuando le dieron la carta a Brisco, planean atacar el lugar de la velada.

—Cambia la fecha, asi de fácil.

—Hise reservaciones Hawkins, es imposible moverla para otro dia, sin mencionar que el profesor Brisco ya se esta preparando.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga?, que me suba a un árbol y le dispare a cualquiera que se acerque a joderles la velada.

—Eso es perfecto, es una idea brillante. Por favor Matthew, ayudame, eres mi única esperanza.

—Vale, hare la cena hoy, pero mañana te toca hacer algo bueno Matt.

—Eh, Davide, que te parece si mañana hago algo con carne de jabalí.

—Nada mal, le explicare a Neesan… por lo menos lo que pueda explicar

Y de este modo me enbarqué en defender aquel profano e incorrecto amor. Ella me dio la dirección y la hora, llegando ahí buscaría una buena posición para atacar. Pero antes necesitaba ir a ver a un viejo amigo.

Al llegar ahí Redman prácticamente dejó botados a los clientes que estaba atendiendo, se enfocó en lo que podría pedirle, y se sorprendió de lo que planeaba hacer. Bueno, no tanto como me sorprendi al ver el arma que se ajustaba a lo que pedia.

Me había dejado el ultimo modelo de resorteras, mango ergonómico, culata, punto laser, mira telescópica para un tiro más preciso, 25 metros de rango máximo, y lo mejor de todo, balines de plomo recubierto de teflón, del tamaño de los perdigones de escopeta calibre 12, por lo que dijo esas cosas pueden frenar a cualquiera.

Llegué unos diez minutos antes de que cuaquiera de los dos apareciese, me subí a un árbol cercano sintiendo como el frio cada vez se hacia sentir más, llegando aquí mucha gente en la calle decía que esta noche nevaría… la verdad sería una maravilla ver todo el pueblo con la cubierta blanca.

—Señor Brisco —Ethel apareció detrás de él, sorprendiéndolo en más de un sentido al saber quien había enviado la carta, trató de escapar, pero la verdad en el momento le fue imposible.

—Vaya, pero si es la cocinera de nuestra escuela, ¿ha sido usted quién me ha escrito la carta?

— ¿Sorprendido? —soltó una risita que en ella se notaba muy falsa en el momento —al menos espero que haya sido algo grato —Brisco se notaba sumamente nervioso, en todo lo que llevaba hablando con ella esta era ya la tercera copa de vino que bebía, por lo visto hacer que ingiriera eso no seria problema, el problema seria distraerlo lo suficiente.

Pero por lo visto ahí llegaban los distractores perfectos, un grupo de brabucones venia a agriarles la fiesta. Ya los conocía, había luchado contra ellos en más de una ocasión. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca empezaron a gritarles cosas. Brisco un tanto enfurecido y cegado por el alcohol los había increpado. Ethel mientras tanto se preparaba a sacar la pócima milagrosa.

Al volver a ser blanco de las burlas de sus alumnos, se levantó con la intención de partirles la cara, Ethel fue rápida y echó los polvos blancos dentro del vino tinto. Para luego tomarle la mano y hacer que se calmase un poco, lo hiso beber vino mientras yo los derribaba.

Vaya cobardes, ante el primer ataque escapan, lentamente y lloriqueando, pero se escapaban.

—_Matthew, aquí Yuusuke, escucha, el profesor Beakman me advirtió que la pócima de amor no debe de ser mesclada con alcohol. Eso acelera brutalmente los efecto._

—Oh, señor Brisco que agradable es sentarse y dejar que a una le sirvan la comida.

—Por favor, llámeme Gerald, y la verdad señorita, no hay nada como la deliciosa comida que sus manos preparan, es un espectáculo para la vista y el olfato.

—Oh Gerald, no era necesario decir eso —Claro que no era necesario, nadie creería jamás esa mentira.

—Debo de ser sincero, cuando me entere de que era usted quien me había enviado la carta sentí miedo, y solo quería escapar de aquí. Pero ahora que la veo bajo la luz de la noche, como la luna se refleja en sus ojos, como las velas iluminan su pequeño bigote, e incluso su verruga se ve adorable —Vaya, cuando Beakman dice que es de efecto inmediato, no bromea.

La cena a seguido de modo normal, comiendo, bebiendo, riendo, diciéndose, sandeces y palabras melosas. La verdad al ver a ambos especímenes.

—Ethel… no me siento muy bien —Brisco se desplomo sobre la mesa, Ethel saco dinero de la billetera de él y lo llevo a rastras.

—No te preocupes dulce Gerald, están noche recibirás una lección que no olvidaras.

Esa ultima frase fue una mescla de sentimientos, por una parte quise vomitar, por la otra me dio escalosfrios al pensar a que se podría referir, y por ultimo, una pequeña cantidad de culpa. Pero bueno, ahora se pueden divorciar tan rápido como se pueden casar, solo espero en los efectos no desaparezcan tan pronto.

—Abuelo.

—_Matthew, que sorpresa que me hayas llamado… ¿espera, no te han detenido los policías verdad?_

—No abuelo, he hecho las cosas bien últimamente, la verdad te llamaba por que necesito tu favor.

—_Que tan grande seria el favor_

—Dos pasajes de luna de miel para un crucero, no importa donde lo tomen solo quiero que sea rápido.

—_ ¿A que se debe la prisa?_

—Planee una boda de Atlanta.

— _¡Hiciste qué!_

—Abuelo, no lo había hecho si no lo ameritase… es para darle una oportunidad a la cocinera, y un castigo a cierto individuo.

—_Debe de ser un hijo de perra muy grande como para que hagas hecho algo asi… bien, te enviare los pasajes tan rápido como pueda, no te dire nada, ya que en mi juventud le hise lo mismo a quien lo merecía... y lo divertido es que algunos hasta el dia de hoy siguen casados. Descansa Matt, y no vuelvas a hacer cosas como esas._

—Hare lo posible abuelo, hare lo posible.

**Capitulo 19-B: Nekomimi mode 1**

Ya han pasado dos días desde aquel pecado contra la naturaleza, pero si lo miro de modo más objetivo. La operación: Boda de Atlanta, fue todo un éxito, ya que en menos de 24 horas ellos se casaron en una pequeña capilla. Al ser los responsables Ethel nos invitó a Davide y a mí, también la señorita Dubois y el conserje Zoro fueron los testigos de aquel profano acto.

Les pedí que ninguno llevase regalos, les dije que los boletos para el crucero de luna de miel serian suficientes, era cosa de que llegasen a puerto y pasarían los próximos meses en altamar, y si por alguna razón Brisco despertaba ahí, no tendría como escapar, ya que el barco no hará escalas dentro de Migdar, y aunque logre bajarse, lo podrían acusar de inmigrante ilegal…

Por momentos creo que me he pasado un poco con esto, pero luego pienso en los beneficios que nos traerá, no solo el profesor Jones y Lara han vuelto a clases, si no que además nos hemos desecho de la peor cocinera que existe en el mundo. Por lo que contó Davide él conocía justo a la persona indicada, ya lo había visto en un local, era un tipo rubio con cejas rizadas, un cocinero pervertido según él lo describió, tenia además tres ayudantes, dos rubias: una alta y estilizada y otra, baja y de tetas grandes. Sin mencionar que las acompañaba un tipo maniático de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas en la parte izquierda de la cabeza. Muy obsesionado con la simetría de los cortes y la equivalencia de las porciones en los platos.

—Pero mas allá de todas esas cosas, no solo hoy se celebra el que ese par se fuese… hoy y mañana son días claves, ya que daré inicio a las festividades del cumpleaños de Hikaru y mañana lo celebraremos todos en casa de Davide.

Podía ver el vaho blanco salir de mi boca, Davide tenía razón con lo de la nevada en Highland, los árboles, los techos, los caminos. Todo estaba de color blanco, veía con impaciencia el reloj mientras esperaba en el techo del colegio la hora, esperada para dar inicio al plan de cumpleaños, el regalo seguía en su envoltorio de papel metálico rojo, y el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales ya estaba programado, junto con los realizadores del mismo.

Quiero que para ella esto sea algo memorable, y que de seguro nadie en Highland haya visto antes. Consulté nerviosamente el reloj, quien sabe cuantas veces lo había visto ya, solo para estar seguro de la hora que era.

—Hikaru

—_Matt, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?, son las once un cuarto_

—Sí, y deberías saber de que no te llamaría si no fuese algo en verdad importante, ¿no lo crees?

—_Sí, bueno en eso tienes razón, pero que puede ser tan importante como para no esperar a mañana_

—Eso es algo que deberás averiguar tú, puedes viajar a lo desconocido y enfrentar las sorpresas que hay, o simplemente ignorarme, volver a tu cama y dormir nuevamente.

—_Sabes que salir del dormitorio de las chicas no es algo tan fácil_

—Lo sé mejor que cualquiera Hikaru. Estoy en el techo de la escuela, llega antes de las once treinta. Nos vemos.

Le colgué esperando que fuese lo suficientemente vago e interesante como para atraerla aquí. Si ella no viene, el plan se jode, varias veces ya le he enseñado como infiltrarse en los edificios, las rondas de los inspectores y los lugares que resultan óptimos para esconderse. Pero si logra llegar a las afueras del edificio principal no tendrá ningún problema. Solo debe subir por la enredadera que esta bajo la oficina de Bertrand y llegar a la azotea, de los inspectores no debería de preocuparse, ya que me encargue de todos, están fuera de combate. Ella podría hacer tanto ruido como quisiese para llegar aquí y nadie se daría cuenta de aquello.

—Demonios, ¿donde esta?

Estaba nervioso, por donde caminaba ya no había nieve, la había empujado hacia los lados ya, caminando de un lado al otro entre el nerviosismo y el temor a que ella no llegase. A momentos me daban ganas de encender un cigarro para poder calmarme, pero tampoco me era posible ya que los nervios me tenían el estomago destrozado, los minutos seguían corriendo sin importar mucho la planeación que haya logrado.

—Matthew Hawkins, espero que tengas una buena razón para sacarme de la cama a esta hora —ella en un tono de juego y enfado me había tapado los ojos, esperando la respuesta de mi parte.

—Perfecto, tenía miedo de que no pudieses llegar Hikaru.

—Eso resultaría bastante difícil de lograr. Sobre todo con la pila de inspectores inconscientes en el primer piso.

—Oh, te diste cuenta de eso también.

—Sí, la verdad me costó salir un poco del dormitorio, tenia que espiar los movimientos de Madame Strauss sin que ella se percatase de mi presencia, y luego de eso salir a la nieve —ella apareció con su pijama de seda azul con bordes dorados, en sus pies llevaba botas de nieve, junto a un abrigo negro de lana y un gorro del mismo material y color —. Ahora ¿me vas a decir que es aquello tan importante que no puede esperar al día de mañana?

—Bien… pues veras… —demonios por que estoy tan nervioso, relájate Matt, relájate —. Bien, es esto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hikaru! —lo dije con la voz elevada y con velocidad, mezcla de emoción y de nerviosismo, era hora de lanzarse al vacio y ver como aterrizaba.

Ella se sorprendió de ver como reaccionaba, por lo visto le hacia gracia el verme con esa expresión en el rostro.

—Tontito, cumplo mañana, no hoy.

—Lo… lo sé Hikaru, pero quería algo intimo primero, algo que solo nos involucrase a nosotros —le di el envoltorio metálico. Su sorpresa se iba incrementando más y más a medida que descubría que es lo que en verdad era.

Sus ojos no lo podían creer por lo visto, estaba tan helada como la nieve que nos rodeaba, no movía ni un solo musculo. Ella estaba en esa posición desde que leyó el titulo del manuscrito.

—Matt, yo…

—Hikaru, quiero que sepas que me costó poder encontrarlo, y no voy a aceptar que lo rechaces, o digas que no puedes tenerlo.

—Pero esto es impresionante… yo, no podría.

—Debes, es por eso que lo escogí para ti.

—Matt, ¿tienes idea que es esto?, es el manuscrito de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"

—Sí, lo sé bien, es por eso mismo que cuando lo vi, pensé que seria un buen regalo. Mira, sí incluso tiene un certificado de autenticidad, y palabras de la propia autora.

—Basta, como puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto, sabes que con esto muchos fans de la saga apenas conocen de su existencia y tú llegas y lo regalas como si nada.

—Como puedes decir eso, encontrarlo no fue fácil, lo encontré en una casa de subastas londinense. Hikaru… si te lo regalo a ti, es porque conoces su valor, le das una importancia que otros no verían. Esa es la razón por la cual te lo doy.

—Tonto —tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa cálida en sus labios —si viene de tú parte, daría lo mismo el regalo —ella hundió la cabeza en mi pecho mientras la abrazaba —Matt, como supiste de esto, yo creo que nunca te dije que me gusta este tipo de libros.

—A decir verdad le pedí ayuda a Lucy, desconocía en verdad que te podría regalar, salvo un libro, así que hable con ella, y le pregunté que clase de libros te gustaban. Bueno llegamos a muchos tipos de libros, pero que este en particular tenia un significado sentimental mayor —y veo por tu cara, que fue algo acertado.

—Matt, muchas gracias es la primera vez que me regalan algo así… supongo que tendré que buscar una caja fuerte para guardarlo, no solo por lo que es… si no por quien me lo regaló además —el rubor llego a esas pálidas mejillas que hasta hace poco eran el camino de sus lagrimas.

—No es solo esto Hikaru, mañana celebraremos tu cumpleaños en la casa de Davide. Así que tienes prohibido atrincherarte a leer y presentar una negativa.

—Después de las molestias que te has tomado —ella pasó la manga de su abrigo por sus ojos para quitarse las lagrimas restantes —no podría.

—Tú no tienes idea de por que te obligué prácticamente a venir aquí verdad.

—No lo sé, pero algo habrás planeado —vaya, por lo visto la chica sabía que algo más ocultaba, mire el reloj, quedando solo unos segundos para las once y media. Me separe de ella y coloqué los parlantes y el Iphone, la música empezó a sonar, con la voz de Louis Armstrong cantando "La vie en rose".

Luego de dejar el aparato en un lugar seguro, le tendí la mano, invitándola a bailar. Negándose en un principio por vergüenza, olvidándola luego al encontrarnos solos, al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me sentía flotar.

Luego de eso, un fulgor verde y un ruido atronador nos sacaron del trance de la música y el baile, el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales. Muchos salieron de los dormitorios a ver que era lo que pasaba, de porque desde el rio se lanzaban fuegos artificiales. La verdad era que en Highland, solo dos personas conocíamos en verdad que era lo que estaba pasado en aquel momento.

~O~

Se hablo de esto por un par de días más, nadie sabia que se conmemoraba en Highland, mucho menos quien había dejado fuera de combate y amarrado a los inspectores esa misma noche.

La fiesta en casa de los Natsume también fue otro evento importante, ya que no solo comimos y la festejamos, ya que nos reímos, jugamos a distintas cosas, entre ellas usar la consola de Davide y la maquina de karaoke de Aya… de lo ultimo decidí no participar, cantar no es lo mío… bueno la mayoría de las cosas no se me da bien cantar.

En lugar de eso me había escapado al jardín a estar un momento a solas, pero por poco tiempo, ya que Hikaru se puso a ver aquel cielo estrellado junto a mi, dándome las gracias tanto por el regalo por como la fiesta. La fiesta era un deseo de todos por conmemorarla. Yo sé que ella ha pasado desapercibida mucho tiempo en la escuela, que se ha refugiado en sus libros, y que tampoco ha tenido muchos amigos de verdad.

Y eso es una verdadera lastima, ya que hemos sido pocas las personas que en verdad la conocemos, ella es una buena chica, tiene un corazón de oro y siempre esta preocupada por los demás… es simplemente maravillosa.

~O~

—Matt, reacciona.

—Ah, ¿que pasa Davide?

—Estaba contando la leyenda de la bañista fantasma.

—Bañista ¿que?

—Ya sabes, te lo he dicho en un par de ocasiones, es una chica que en las noches, va a la piscina y se baña desnuda a la luz de la luna.

—Ah, sí, ya recuerdo, ¿Qué con eso?

—Con Yuusuke abandonamos la búsqueda, han pasado ya semanas desde que investigamos el tema.

—Sí Matt, han sido ya más de quince noches fallidas, hemos ido a distintas horas, distintos días y nada.

—Y nunca se detuvieron a pensar que solo era una trampa para cazar bobos por parte de los inspectores. Perfectamente cualquiera pudo empezar el rumor de que una chica se baña desnuda en la piscina de la escuela en las noches. Ellos hacen su ronda de inspección, los ven los cogen y los castigan, tan simple como eso.

—No lo había pensado así.

—Dios mío, cuantas noches perdidas.

—Ya da lo mismo Davide, Matt por favor deshazte de estas cosas, ya no quiero saber nada más de este asunto, bótalo, quémalo, o espía si quieres. Para nosotros no vale la pena seguir adelante en una búsqueda inútil.

Me había rondado en la cabeza todo lo que Yuusuke había dicho, además sus planos y equipo no eran malos, supongo que espiar por una noche no me haría mal. Después de todo, descubriría si el mito es verdadero o si solo es una noche que pasé despierto en vano.

~O~

Por el resto del día traté de ser una sombra, estar inubicable para todos, es mejor así, ya que si en verdad existe, puede escuchar quien va a la piscina a esperarla o no. Durante el día me dedique a pasear por ahí y leer los apuntes de Yuusuke, donde estaban detallados los horarios de las distintas clases de natación, cuando drenan la piscina, a que hora la cloran. Pero la verdad estos datos no me dicen mucho, se sabe que la piscina en invierno permanece siempre temperada solo cortan el suministro de las calderas cuando van a vaciar el agua, y eso no pasara al menos hasta unos días.

Entonces con estos datos, y si es una chica, lo más probable es que se escape furtivamente del dormitorio, de preferencia en aquella hora donde las chicas por lo general comen, se bañan o ven tele en el salón principal.

—El mejor horario para que venga es entre las ocho y las once de la noche —pero como precaución llegué aquí a las seis y media, pero antes me aprovisioné con un sándwich submarino, unas gaseosas y galletas.

El puesto de observación que Yuusuke había hecho no estaba mal, me alcanza para estirar los pies y moverme un poco para no acalambrarme. Pero aun así seguía sin ser completamente de mi agrado… Piensa Matthew, que otro lugar podría ofrecer una ventaja táctica de observación.

En ese momento lo vi, ahí estaba el trampolín de tres metros de altura, con el capuchón negro sobre la cabeza y las cubiertas anti reflejo de los binoculares, no es tan probable que me vean.

Y paso una hora, paso otra también, y nada. Lo haría solo esta noche, no pensaba quedarme como esos dos buscando una quimera inalcanzable. Al menos es pensé hasta que escuche el ruido de pasos.

Esto no lo podía creer, de todas las personas no la esperaba, claro que el mito de que se bañaba desnuda era solo eso, me quedaba más que claro con aquel traje de baño negro, venia además con una toalla en su cintura y una en la cabeza, pero no había dudas, era Hikaru la bañista fantasma.

Esto si era nuevo para mí, por lo visto ella tiene un secreto, no es solo que le guste bañarse aquí en privado, si no que además. Le gusta portar cola y orejas felinas, ambas de color negro, y buena calidad los materiales, ya que no se han desprendido y resisten bien el paso del agua. Con los binoculares además me he dado cuenta que en la parte interna de las orejas de gato, están recubiertas con el cabello de Hikaru, hay que decirlo, ella se ha esmerado mucho en hacer su cosplay, tal vez demasiado bien como para que nadie la vea. Pero no solo me he fijado en aquellos dos detalles, es la primera vez que la veía con tan poca ropa o que no le cubriese los hombros o que le quedase tan pegada al cuerpo, las pecas en su espalda, su piernas bien torneadas… pero aquí algo seguía pareciéndome raro, la cola no parecía un lastre cuando nadaba, prácticamente iba de lado a lado, como si remase, o como si le sirviese de timón.

Y cada vez abandonaba más la seguridad de mi puesto de observación, mi juicio se nublaba, estaba casi seguro que esos apéndices se movían… como si fuesen reales. Pero con un mal cálculo me resbalé y me precipité al vacio, estaba cayendo irremediablemente a la piscina.

~o~

No, esto no puede estar pasado. Vi como alguien caía desde el trampolín, por un momento el miedo se apodero de mí, esto no podía estar pasando, yo hacia esto desde hace mucho ya, y nadie había sido capaz de descubrirme.

Me coloque al lado de la escalera, estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí un fuerte dolor.

— ¡Nyaaaa! —quien quiera que sea se había sujetado de mi cola, me di la vuelta y empecé a patearle la cara para poder liberarme. Pero esto solo se puso peor, no se trataba solo de cualquier persona, era Matt.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas, debías ser tú quien me espiase?, podría soportar que cualquiera descubriese el secreto, solo debía de huir de aquí, cambiar mi apariencia y mi nombre y empezar de nuevo… pero tú… ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú?

~O~

El agua me paralizo momentáneamente, sentía como a mi alrededor todo se movía más lento, el como Hikaru estaba subiendo por la escalera, en este instante solo pienso en como salir antes de tocar fondo, desesperarme y no encontrar el medio de salir.

Le agarre la cola al dar desesperados manotazos de ahogado, después de todo debe de ser parte del traje de baño, con esto me podría acercar a la escalera de metal y salir. Pero algo me sorprendió. Ella maulló, no era el clásico Nya que siempre decía, este se escuchaba como el maullido de un gato al que le pisan la cola, se notaba el dolor de su aguda voz, a través del agua… ¿será posible que esto no sea un elemento de cosplay? ¿Será posible que esas cosas sean reales?

Para averiguarlo debía de salir del agua, ella seguía sin reaccionar, su cara reflejaba miedo, pero cuando ella me vio subir empezó a correr como un animalito asustado, no podía comprenderlo del todo, pero estaba seguro de que ningún ser humano tenia orejas y cola de gato funcionales.

Logre llegar al nivel del piso, con las fuerzas disminuidas por el impacto al caer y el agua que había ingerido sin querer. Pero no podía dejar que cosas como esas me detuviesen ahora, algo me decía que era crítico hablar con Hikaru y que no podría posponerlo por nada en el mundo. Al incorporarme, seguí el rastro de agua que ella había dejado al salir del edificio, sin darme cuenta de que afuera los copos de nieve caían dejando una alfombra a nuestro pies. Caí al suelo esputando parte del agua ingerida, y dándome cuenta de la forma de las pisadas de Hikaru, eran distintas a cualquiera de las que había en el suelo, ya que se marcaban sus dedos.

~O~

Matt, por qué lo hiciste, por qué debías de ser tú quien lo averiguase, eso es lo que más me hiere, me duele en especial tener que abandonar Highland sin siquiera despedirme o explicarte lo que ha pasado. El que me puedas señalar con el dedo y llamarme fenómeno o monstruo… pero por sobre todo, lo que más me hiere y me duele, es no haber podido siquiera tener el valor para habértelo dicho, cara a cara… perdóname Matthew, nunca quise que te enterases de este modo… si solo hubiese tenido más tiempo, o mas confianza en ti y en mí.

A quien engaño, soy cobarde para esto, Madame Strauss me advirtió de esto, que si me abría a los demás, podría llegar el momento en que lo descubriesen.

Me alejé de todos los senderos fabricados, había cruzado el campo de futbol lo más rápido posible, no había modo de que Matthew me siguiese hasta aquí, nunca lo demostré, pero soy mucho más rápido que él.

—Por lo menos que tenga una ventaja el ser un fenómeno medio felino, medio humano.

~O~

Veamos, si quiero lograr cazarla debo de pensar como ella… no, esa es una fea palabra, las orejas y la cola no significan nada, Hikaru es Hikaru, sigue siendo la misma chica tierna y dulce que conozco, veamos: Soy una chica asustada, con un secreto que podría ponerme en una mesa de vivisección de cualquier científico gubernamental, una de las personas que más he dejado acercarse a mi lo descubrió y salí corriendo con mucho miedo…

Según la dirección va hacia el campo de futbol, no, va más allá, posiblemente escape y trate de perderme en el pequeño bosque que hay aquí. Por el tamaño de sus zancadas, va muy rápido, pero quizás aun tenga una oportunidad de alcanzarla.

Y ahí estaba oculta en un claro del bosque, por lo visto el frio nos estaba haciendo igual de mal, ella estaba temblando y a mí, con la ropa empapada me costaba moverme como deseaba. Pero aun así debía seguir moviéndome con sigilo.

—Lo… lo siento Matthew, me hubiese gustado poder habértelo dicho. Pero tenia miedo de que me vieses como un monstruo y perderte… me gustaría… me gustaría poder retroceder el reloj y evitar de algún modo que vieses así, en verdad lo siento —ella dijo las palabras entre sollozos y temblores, su voz se escuchaba melancólica y desesperada.

Sus palabras me llenaron de miedo, esto acaso era la despedida… no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla escapar así como así, yo… quiero ayudarte Hikaru.

— ¡Quiero ayudarte! —pero al lograr articulas las palabras, ella ya no estaba, solo me hacia compañía el gélido aire de de la noche.

Se acabo… que debía hacer ahora…

Pero la respuesta la conocía, no podía dejarla ir tan fácil cayendo de rodillas y rindiéndome. Solo hay un lugar al cual Hikaru puede ir en estos momentos.

—Hikaru, averiguaré que es lo que pasa —me detuve en el suelo, viendo la dirección de sus huellas mientras una frase venia a mi mente… creo que era así:

"Si tomas la píldora azul la historia acaba, despiertas en tu cama y crees lo que tu quieras creer. Si tomas la píldora roja te quedas en el país de las maravillas y sabrás que tan profundo es el hoyo del conejo."

Me quedare en el país de las maravillas por ti Hikaru, por favor enséñame el mundo que ocultas.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20: Dentro del hoyo del conejo**

Corrí, lo más rápido que me daban las piernas, tratando de alejar tanto el vacio que me iba rodeando como las lagrimas que me inundaban, Matt, esto no es justo, sobre todo para ti... me contaste sobre ti, tu familia y tu pasado, y en cambio yo lo callé todo. Hice exactamente todo lo que me dijeron: Pasé desapercibida, me concentré en los estudios… y me dedique a existir y a someterme a los experimentos y cuidados de Madame Strauss cuando ustedes no estaban por aquí para hacerme pruebas de diagnostico y para saber si todo estaba bien.

Pero claro, nadie pudo predecir tú existencia o mucho menos que te fijases en mí, puede que ahora huya Matt, y puede que aunque lo desee, jamás pueda volver a verte. Pero me gustaría decirte, que el tiempo que he estado contigo, ha sido el mejor que he pasado en Highland.

Seguiría el protocolo que me habían enseñado, tendría que huir de aquí lo más rápido posible, pero antes que nada, debía de quitarme este bañador empapado, secarme y empacar algo de ropa, luego de eso, me ocultaría en un hotel mientras informaba de lo sucedió. Del resto podrían encargarse ellos.

Pero aun no sé que es lo que le harán a Matt, quizás lo sobornen o puede que… no, no, no, ellos no pueden matarlo… aunque conociéndolo, puede que les caiga a golpes y trate de llegar a mí haciéndoles soltar la información….eso sería muy propio de él. Idiota que estas pensando, él no haría nada de eso, no podría después de callar todo esto.

~O~

— ¡Demonios! —este no era el momento de quedarme así de este modo, había descubierto algo muy profundo de Hikaru… que a pesar de todo no cambiaba nada. Puede que sea cierto, que esto no sea una alucinación. Que ella en verdad sea una neko girl, pero que más da eso. Hikaru es Hikaru. El resto son solo detalles.

Así que por eso mismo, ponte de pie, deja de temblar inútil cuerpo, hay que seguirla cueste lo que cueste.

Yo estaba seguro, solo existe un lugar al cual Hikaru pueda ir ahora, necesita ropa seca y un nuevo disfraz, al menos eso me da tiempo para llegar al dormitorio femenino.

—Eh, tú, ¡detente!, estas violando el toque de queda —lo que me faltaba, un inspector.

— ¡No estorbes inútil que llevo prisa! —puede que me haya pasado al dejarle incrustada la suela del calzado en toda la cara, pero no estaba ni de humor, ni con tiempo para esquivarlos. Si debía dejar tras de mí un sendero de cuerpos inconscientes, lo iba a hacer. No me detendría por nada ni nadie hasta saber la verdad.

Pero la verdad es, que hacia demasiado frio, me costaba moverme sin temblar… quien es el genio que sale corriendo en plena nevada con la ropa empapada… pero para ella debe de ser peor, va mucho más expuesta, y con los pies descalzos.

Traté de ser fuerte y resistir, pero la verdad el frio era demasiado, no podía caminar bien a causa de esto y no sentía calor en mi cuerpo, por está razón tuve que volver al gimnasio. Para recuperar el calor del cuerpo me volví a tirar a la piscina, por primera vez me había metido a una masa de agua mayor que mi cuerpo sin sentir miedo a ahogarme, tenia la cabeza demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para eso. Solo me quedé en la parte más baja de la piscina, sumergiéndome de vez en cuando para calentar mi cabeza.

Luego de eso fui a los vestidores y saque las cosas de mi casillero, al menos ahí tenia ropa seca, al igual que zapatillas y toalla. No es lo que hubiese deseado, pero al menos es mejor que ir corriendo por ahí con la ropa empapada. Pero la verdad esto solo me ha retrasado, de la ropa mojada, solo cogí la cartera, el Iphone al meterse al agua de seguro ya no funciona, solo la llevo en caso de imprevistos. Abrí los demás casilleros para ver si encontraba algo más que abrigase, la ropa de gimnasia no calienta mucho con temperaturas bajo cero, por desgracia, lo único que había al lado era un gorro de lana. Supongo que es mejor que nada, coloqué las cosas empapadas dentro de mi casillero y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible.

No tenia tiempo de dar el rodeo y esperar a que él inspector no me viese, así que escale la reja que delimitaba la zona del dormitorio de las chicas, me colgué de una de las ramas del manzano que estaba ahí, y me deje caer al nevado césped. Cuando vi que aquel tipo se alejaba de la escena. Decidí entrar por la puerta principal, por desgracia Strauss estaba casi frente mío. Tenía el silbato en la mano y poco a poco los iba acercando a los labios. Pero no serviría de nada, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de soplarlo, le había sacado todo el aire de los pulmones con esa patada al estomago, luego la tome de la cabeza y coloque su garganta en mi hombro, caí al suelo impactándola a modo de guillotina en la laringe. La deje caer y al verla parecía estar inconsciente. Las luces se habían apagado para Madame Strauss. La dejé en el armario de las escobas y subí al segundo piso, pero al entrar a la habitación de Hikaru vi sus cajones abiertos y su ropa tirada por el suelo, en su cama no estaba el peluche de la marmota Mit, o el manuscrito sobre su velador.

—Llegue tarde —me había dado cuenta de aquel simple, obvio y devastador hecho, Hikaru ya se había ido de Highland, o eso era lo que creía ya que los inspectores la retenían, ella hablaba con ellos. Por la mochila que llevaba de seguro, tendría que explicar por que abandonaba Highland, por lo que veía llevaba un gorro negro negro, una bufanda roja, y un largo abrigo azul marino.

Aun había esperanzas, si existía alguien en el cielo que me estimase este debía ser el momento de tenderme una mano. En este momento poco me importaba el sigilo o que alguien me viese, debía detenerla, era lo único que me importaba.

~O~

—Muy bien, si sus padres lo permiten puede retirarse unos días señorita Kusanagi.

—Gra... gracias —pero la verdad era que esta sería la ultima vez que saldría de Highland, no podía volver, eso ya lo habían decidió por mí. Los inspectores amablemente me dejaron pasar. Me coloqué a un lado del camino a esperar que pasase un taxi. Por un lado sería algo bueno, no tener que ver a personas odiosas como María y los grasosos, a Kimberly y a los deportistas o a Beatriz que por cada tarea o proyecto me vea como su rival académica… eso molesta demasiado ya. Y el ignorarla solo hace que se ponga aun más pesada.

~O~

No era el momento de ser sigiloso o cauto, el tiempo iba en mi contra, por los pasillos del dormitorio fui corriendo a máxima velocidad, cuando llegue a las escaleras solo salte y al aterrizar en el espacio entre los pisos rodé del modo en que Davide me había enseñado en el parkour, el resto de los escalones los bajé de dos en dos.

Cuando por fin pude salir de ahí, ahí había una gran conmoción debido a mi visita, eso hiso que los inspectores viniesen corriendo, por suerte no me alcanzaron a ver mientras me subía al manzano y saltaba desde la cerca al suelo, el resto de camino corrí tan rápido como pude… al menos hasta que llegue a la puerta y la vi ahí, por un momento tuve miedo de acercarme a ella, pero solo tenía una oportunidad de saber que era lo que había pasado. No había inspectores cerca y el taxi se estaba orillando.

—Amor, gracias por esperarme —no la dejé escapar, llegado desde atrás, la abrace sin querer soltarme de sus hombros, el comentario solo lo decía para enmascarar el que haya llegado de imprevisto y que no pensase dejarla escapar—. Mantén la boca cerrada y no intentes escapar —le susurré al oído para que el taxista no nos escuchase —lo había conseguido, había podido interceptar a Hikaru, su rostro se notaba angustiado —. Al Royal Plaza por favor.

La sujeté de la mano, no por desconfianza de que se pudiese bajar, si no porque la necesitaba cerca, quería hacer desaparece aquel abismo que se formo de un segundo para el otro entre nosotros, su mano se sentía helada, y aun estaba shockeada de que la haya podido alcanzar. Han sido más dos horas de viaje hasta llegar a la capital. Por petición, el taxista subió el aire acondicionado, el ambiente era tenso, ninguno hablaba, durante todo el viaje ni siquiera hablamos. La verdad en ese momento no podíamos, fuese por intimidad o por como iniciar el tema.

—No huyas —fue lo que le susurre nuevamente a Hikaru al llegar al hotel en la capital, pagué al taxista y saqué su mochila de la maleta, Hikaru estaba cabizbaja y un aura extraña se sentía a su alrededor, como si esperase a que la ejecutasen. En un principio dude, pero luego la volví a sujetar de la mano y la conduje dentro, ella se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones del lobby mientras yo me registraba.

—Lo lamento joven, pero no puedo dejar que los menores de edad, se hospeden aquí sin la autorización de sus padres o tutor legal.

—Soluciónalo viejo —sobre el mueble al encargado del registro le deje cuatrocientos Zenis y una tarjeta de crédito platino, sus ojos mutaron, se veía el signo de dinero en ellos mientras guardaba las cosas y preparaba los papeles de registro.

—Hay una suite de lujo en el vigésimo primer piso. Que tenga buena estadía… señor Smith.

—Gracias —me negué a que el botones llevase la mochila de Hikaru, solo me la colgué al hombro después de revisarla y me acerqué al ascensor, ella en verdad no deseaba irse de Highland, y es por eso mismo que solo cogió algo de ropa, ya que dentro estaba el peluche de Mit, las fotos que nos tomamos en el carnaval y el manuscrito de Harry Potter, esas por lo visto, eran las cosas prioritarias para ella.

—Perdón —esas han sido las primeras palabras que ella ha logrado articular desde que huyó de mí en la piscina, yo solo me quedé callado, por ahora no podía decir nada en el elevador. Sinceramente, no encontraba que poder decirle a ella para tranquilizarla o confortarla.

—Llegamos Hikaru –pasé la tarjeta magnética por el lector y la puerta se abrió, al mismo tiempo en que las luces se encendían en la sala de estar. Ella fue la primera en entrar, debido a las señas que le hacia. No tenía como negar o disimular el nerviosismo. Estaba confundido, y curioso, pero al menos sabía, que esta noche todas esas dudas e inseguridades quedarían resueltas.

Ella está sentada al borde de la cama, solo con verla podía sentir su angustia, bajo el abrigo ella juntó sus piernas pálidas por el frio, aumenté la calefacción mientras pensaba que decirle.

—Anda, dilo de una vez Matthew —decía entre sollozos ahogados —por que te lo tomas tan fríamente, o es que eres tan sádico que manejas bajo una mascara de frialdad el hecho de que yo sea un monstruo y disfrutas el ver como me desmorono.

—No creo que seas un monstruo, pero creo que eres la persona inteligente, más tonta que conozco, ya que yo nunca podría pensar así de ti.

— ¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? Mira esto —ella se quito su gorro de lana mostrando nuevamente las orejas felinas —acaso esto te parece normal, ¿conoces a alguna chica que tenga estas… cosas en su cabeza? —ella se levanto y se fue hasta donde estaba — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes de tomarte esto con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Por qué me seguiste?, o solo has venido para satisfacer tu curiosidad de cómo es una neko girl ¡Respóndeme! —Ella en verdad estaba desesperada, no había manera en este momento de tranquilizarla, solo se ocultaba en mi pecho, alternando entre ocultar su cabeza ahí, y derramar lagrimas, o golpearme con ira en esa zona —. Yo nunca quise que las cosas llegasen a este extremo, por que a pesar de verme así, no gritaste fenómeno, monstruo, o saliste huyendo.

La verdad no sé porque lo hice en el momento, pero creí que eso la tranquilizaría, la mire a esos preciosos y llorosos ojos azules mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella. Pero segundos después de lo que ella dijo nuestros labios se juntaron, al fin había logrado el ansiado beso, pero la verdad no era tal como deseaba poder compartirlo con ella, solo me gustaría demostrarle que esto es importante, que la quiero, y deseo que saque de su pecho el temor y el miedo. Pero por otro lado, esto en realidad no parece molestarle, ya que no ha ofrecido resistencia.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa antes de seguir adelante —traté de seguir adelante con las explicaciones, si ella deseaba discutirlo, trataría de explicarme lo mejor posible.

— ¿El qué? —ella después de unos segundo, no dijo nada, trataba de analizar lo sucedido, por lo visto.

— ¿Tu actitud también era una mascarada?

—La verdad lo único que evitaba era acercarme demasiado a los demás… todo lo demás era real.

—Eso me tranquiliza.

— ¡Te tranquiliza! —ella se había enojado, tanto que se tiro sobre mí, cayendo los dos al suelo, ella estaba sobre mi pecho y trataba de retenerme, pero la verdad yo no busco pelea, solo respuestas —Matthew… eres un idiota.

—Seguramente —liberé sin mucho problema una de mis manos, pasándola suavemente por su cara —puede que sea un idiota, y quizás por eso no vea las orejas de neko como un problema, o una monstruosidad como te han hecho creer, solo sigues siendo tú, una chica frágil y tímida que esta asustada de lo que puede pasar ahora.

Su rostro era extraño, trataba de descifrar lo que acababa de decir, ella no entendía mucho como podía estar tan calmado con esta situación. De que no me asustase al ver un proyecto de ciencias sobre mí.

—Matt… tú…

—Yo ya te lo dije Hikaru, sigues siendo tú. Para mí el que tengas orejas y cola no hace diferencia, la carga del secreto será más liviana si la compartes conmigo Hikaru, tú… puedes confiar en mí —no pensaba dejarla escapar, no permitiría que su mano en estos momentos se separase de la mía. Es por eso la abracé, y la retendré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que se de cuenta de esas palabras.

— ¿Acaso no te dio miedo al verme así?

—No, la verdad tenía más miedo de ahogarme.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste, me aterra las grandes masas de agua, en un viaje me caí al mar desde una embarcación y casi me ahogo.

—Matt, ¿Lo dices enserio? —ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, por lo visto le divertía ver yo ocultase el hecho de que no sabia nadar —, entonces fue por eso que me jalaste la cola.

—Claro, buscaba algo de lo cual sujetarme, creía que era parte de un cosplay solamente —Era falso este cómico ambiente, no habíamos resuelto nada aun, además de eso, ella seguía a la defensiva.

—Matt, ¿Qué clase de chica iría a la piscina exhibiendo nekomimis y cola en una piscina sin gente? —supongo que es una pregunta retorica, si creía al principio que solo era un buen disfraz, es por el hecho de que la creo capaz de algo así — Nya, ¡No me veas con esa cara!

—Hikaru, ¿te dolió mucho eso?

—Sí, tanto en la cola como las orejas. Tengo muchas terminaciones nerviosas… y cuando me jalaste la cola dolió mucho, ambas son áreas muy sensitivas.

—Hikaru, esto de seguro para ti no es nada cómodo. Pero es en verdad necesario. Dímelo ahora, y sin tapujos ¿Cómo es que adquiriste tus partes felinas? —ella silenciosamente se levanto, fue a su mochila y saco un pequeño estuche, el aire era denso debido al cambio y la intensidad del nuevo tema.

—Matthew, no son solo las orejas y la cola, mis ojos también son felinos —por lo visto lo que guardo eran sus lentes de contacto, ya que al ver de cerca sus ojos, quedé hipnotizado por ellos durante un instante, pero luego me di cuenta, su pupila era vertical, como la de los gatos… esto en verdad se estaba volviendo más extraño.

—Muy bien, seré sincero Hikaru, estoy aun más confundido y curioso.

—Matthew, esto no es algo que adquiriese como premios en una caja de cereales o que me haya hecho una cirugía plástica. Yo… nací así.

— ¿Nacer?, explícame.

—No, tardaría demasiado en eso, además… ya me has aceptado por como soy ¿verdad?

—Hikaru, yo nunca te he rechazado. Por otro lado tenemos todo el tiempo que necesitemos, no necesitas ir a otro lado y yo no tengo otro lugar al cual ir.

La chica se veía aliviada, como si se quitase un gran peso de encima, yo nunca la rechazaría, es más, las orejas de gato tienen su atractivo… demonios en que estoy pensando, no es el momento de que mi mente babosa haga de las suya. Ella necesita de mi comprensión y de mi apoyo.

— ¿En verdad lo quieres saber?

—Sí, y el secreto no saldrá de mí.

Ella camino a la ventana, sus ojos reflejaban melancolía, mientras cerraba la cortina, dejándonos aislados del paisaje nevado, mientras yo me quitaba las zapatillas y me sentaba en la cama.

—Esto Matthew, jamás se lo he contado a alguien, puede que sea, porque nunca antes, alguien se había dado cuenta de la verdad, así que por favor tenme paciencia por como narro los hechos —ella se sentó frente a mí, sobre el mullido plumón blanco, juntando sus piernas desnudas abandonas de la protección del abrigo azul.

—Lo sabes, y esto es real Matthew, mi nombre es Kusanagi Hikaru, mis "padres" son genetistas de renombre mundial… es eso mismo que los llevo a crearme, soy un experimento para ellos, el ultimo de una larga cadena de fallas, se puede decir que soy la primera y única nekogirl, la verdad, es que esté ha sido el proyecto de su vida y han estado muy complacidos conmigo. Ellos… solo han hecho esto buscando un paso en la evolución humana, queriendo hacer híbridos que mesclen lo mejor de ambos mundos. Pero yo… los veo como los verdaderos monstruos, solo han hecho experimentos buscando conocimiento y fama. Jugando a ser dioses, mientras mesclan embriones humanos y animales.

Ella me miraba, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta o palabra, pero por el momento solo podía escucharla atentamente.

—Hikaru, por favor continúa.

— Ellos… nunca se han comportado en verdad como si fuese mis padres, ya que en verdad, nunca me han protegido o querido. Ellos, como te dije, me ven mas que nada como su proyecto de ciencias, no me han cuidado, no nos comunicamos… pase mi vida hasta los siete años dentro de su laboratorio —empezó nuevamente a sollozar —era prisionera de mis propios padres Matthew ¿Puedes imaginar siquiera lo que se siente eso?… —no le di tiempo de continuar, la verdad eso era demasiado impactante para cualquiera, en esos momentos lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrazarla, hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que estaba aquí por y para ella.

—No Hikaru, sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de cómo debió de sentirse eso, pero eso no importa ya, no volverás a esa prisión, lo prometo… y si te volviesen a llevar, te sacaría de ahí.

—Tonto —dijo suave y dulcemente mientras se secaba las lagrimas — ¿Cómo esperas hacer eso si ni siquiera sabes donde es, o lo que hay dentro?

—Da lo mismo, ya pensare en algo. Ahora por favor, sigue contándome.

— ¿Seguro que deseas seguir escuchando esto?… luego de eso me inscribieron en Highland para probar la socialización y adaptabilidad con los demás seres humanos… ¿paradójico no crees?, me tuvieron encerrada durante años sin contacto físico o emocional y de un día para el otro me dejan en un internado para socializar con los demás.

—Eso no tiene sentido, si pasó a esa edad necesitarías alguien que te cuidase. Es más, dudo que te dejasen sin alguien que reportase sucesos o pudiese evitar que algo malo te pasase.

—Piensas rápido Matthew, es por eso que Madame Strauss es quien cuida el dormitorio femenino.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, ella la verdad es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido… bueno, la verdad a ella siempre la he visto más como a una hermana mayor por el hecho de cómo es que me ha cuidado… en resumen, creo que eso sería lo más relevante que debería decirte ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Matt? —que tú aun me estas ocultando cosas, pero que el tiempo me las revelara.

—Antes que nada, creo que has podido recuperar la confianza en mí Hikaru, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?, me has llamado Matt y no Matthew como lo has hecho durante toda la noche.

—Lo siento —ella volteo la cabeza, evitando la mirada —, discúlpame.

—No hay nada que disculpar, has tenido miedo por mucho tiempo ¿no es así?

—Sí. Por lo menos Matt… te das cuenta de que esta no es una situación típica y mucho menos común.

—Según Hikaru, la verdad toda esta situación es demasiado extraña, muy complicada para cualquiera que no la ha vivido o ha estado pendiente desde el principio: experimentos genéticos, manipulación de ADN, neko girls, científicos sin escrúpulos o ética —demonios, ella parecía entristecerse nuevamente, debía de llegar al punto que quiero mostrar de una vez —. Lo que trató de decirte Hikaru, es que necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme, no quiero volver a Highland y meter la pata nada más llegar.

— ¿Y qué sugieres Matt? —preguntó entre una sutil y alegre risita, por lo visto ella se estaba sintiendo mejor al fin.

—Hikaru, ambos corrimos por la nieve con la ropa empapada, bajo varios grados bajo cero, la verdad ya empiezo a sentirme un tanto mal, y de seguro el rubor de tu cara no se debe a vergüenza o algo así. Creo… que lo mejor es, que nos quedemos aquí hasta que se nos pase el resfrió. Aun soy capaz de pensar claramente, así que no debo de estar tan mal. Pero tú me preocupas…

—Matt, deberías preocuparte por mí, mañana en la mañana puedo llamar a madame Strauss para que venga y nos cuide, no logre decir que me habías descubierto, así que no es necesario que me vaya de Highland, solo hacerla entender que eres de fiar —ella se acercó a mí, con nuestras caras a centímetros solamente de distancia.

El tiempo la verdad se paralizo para ambos, solo nos quedamos ahí, inmóviles, sin decir, nada. Solo asimilando lo que había pasado desde hace unas horas.

—Matt, me gustaría poder tener tu fortaleza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, me refiero a las cosas que me has contado de tu familia: tu hermanita que murió, el padre que huyo, la madre desobligada de responsabilidades, los actos vandálicos… —coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios para que no siguiese contando esas partes de mi pasado.

—Hikaru, esas son dos cosas distintas, todo lo que hice o paso, es eso. Pasado, nada de lo que hice tuvo solución o alguna mejora sustancial hasta ahora, solo trato de seguir adelante con eso. En cambio para ti de seguro es mucho más difícil, ya que no es algo pasado, es el día a día vivir con tus nekomimis con el temor de que alguien pudiese verlas.

—Matt, de seguro eres una de las pocas personas que entiende lo que es esto, muchas gracias, en verdad muchas gracias —ella se lanzo hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y poniendo suavemente la cabeza en mi hombro. Por lo visto ya no tenía miedo ni temor… ella volvía a confiar en mí.

—Hi… Hikaru, tú…

— ¿Qué pasa Matt?, ¿nunca había escuchado a un gatito ronronear de agradecimiento?

—No uno que quisiese.

—Ahora que recuerdo bien, tú has hecho algo malo, Matt Hawkins… tú me robaste mi primer beso —Dios mío, no esto de nuevo, la otra en realidad no me importa mucho lo que le haya parecido o lo que haya pensado, pero sí me importa lo que Hikaru pueda decirme de esto.

—Acaso… ¿tan malo fue? —demonios, por que siento tanto nerviosismo y calor.

—Matt, no quiero… no quiero que ese cuente… quiero uno dulce, sincero, nosotras solo podemos comparar los demás con el primer beso… debe de ser algo importe, no lo que has hecho, como distracción.

—Te… te has dado cuenta verdad —demonios, por que esta chica debe de ponerme tan nervioso.

—Sí, es por eso —hiso una pausa a la ves que se ruborizaba, y chocaba los dedos índice, a modo de nerviosismo —… es por que quiero otro, aquel que siempre nos ha evadido Matt.

La verdad esa era una oferta que no podía rechazar, no solo era el hecho de que pudiese besarla y que esta vez no tuviese un distractor o alguien que lo jodiese, si no que ella misma era quien lo pedía, y deseaba.

Poco a poco acercábamos nuestros rostros, ella fue la primera en cerrar sus ojos, me acerqué lo más posible antes de cerrarlos para completar el momento. Pero algo, como siempre había pasado. Nada más cerrarlos y acercármele, me di de trompa contra el plumón blanco, ella al verme en esa posición se puso a reír nerviosamente.

—Lo siento… es solo que los nervios aun me traicionan Matt —esa fue toda la explicación que quiso darme, yo me doy de labios contra la ropa de cama y además se ríe de lo sucedido —Matt —ella puso la boca en forma de trompita, esperando que esta vez pudiésemos tener mejor éxito.

Me reincorporé nuevamente y me prepare, esta vez no estaba nervioso, me sentía dispuesto y tranquilo a hacer esto, Hikaru se había puesto sobre mis piernas, con algo de nerviosismo aun, pero dispuesta también a seguir adelante, nos íbamos acercando poco a poco, ladeando opuestamente la cabeza para no chocar, sus ojos brillaban, al instante siguiente, ella los había cerrado, esperando ver que pasaba, manteniendo ambos los labios entre abiertos…

No había comparación, el otro beso era insignificante comparado con este, el suave calor de sus labios, el como por un acto tan simple uno puede demostrar tanto afecto a otra persona, el como unas simples carisias pueden volverte loco al estar con la persona deseada… al fin, había podido probar un poco del sabor del paraíso.

Para mí, las orejas no cambian gran cosa, sigue siendo la misma chica, pero este beso. Eso lo cambia todo, después de esto mucho menos podía dejarla escapar.

Nos separamos, mas por la necesidad de aire que por gusto, solo nos separamos ligeramente, pero no duro mucho esa posición, ella me abrazó, y yo le correspondí plácidamente, para solo volver a escuchar como ella ronroneaba.

—Sera mejor dormir Hikaru, ha sido una noche muy larga —trate de cortar lo sucedido, la verdad, desconozco porque dije eso.

—Sí —bostezó por largos segundos, para luego contagiarme —, tienes razón. Pero lo bueno del día de mañana, es que es mejor que el de hoy, porque… sé que estarás conmigo Matt, que a pesar de lo que has visto el día de hoy, seguirás a mi lado, y eso me hace feliz.

No tenia palabras para poder corresponderle, así que use la mejor muestra de afecto que podía darle, la tomé y me correspondió con un suave y cálido beso en los labios. Labios a los cuales, me estaba haciendo adicto.

Ella se levantó, estaba buscando en los vacios armarios hasta que encontró algo importante.

—Mira Matt, lo encontré, un juego de pijama.

—Bien, yo dormiré con lo que llevo.

—Eso es antihigiénico.

—Sí, pero mañana le puedo decir a Davide que me traiga algo de ropa, o que mande a Yuusuke.

— ¿Sospecharían que algo pasa si le dices que deje tus cosas con madame Strauss verdad?

—Depende, si le digo primero donde estoy y con quien.

—Matt… Matt, no creo que sea necesario profundizar detalles.

—Vale, le diré que después de la escuela venga y deje la ropa en recepción, luego la voy a buscar, o que el botones la suba.

—Eso esta mejor, la verdad no creo que sea prudente que tengamos que responder más cosas de las necesarias.

El rostro de Hikaru estaba rojo, le tomé la temperatura en la frente y no tenía nada aun, también negó que tuviese fiebre, así que solo era calor por la habitación. Me coloqué detrás de ella y empecé a desabrocharle el abrigo, solo por juego, antes de que se diera cuenta.

— ¡Matt, qué estas haciendo! —pero antes de que ella pudiese alejarme, su abrigo cayó al dejándola… solo en un conjunto de ropa interior negra que le quedaba muy bien moviendo su colita de un lado al otro… — ¡Baka! Matt por qué haces las cosas sin preguntarme primero.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que supiese que no llevabas nada debajo?

—Pues discúlpame por no llevar mucha ropa, estaba escapando de ti ¿recuerdas?

—Te perdono Hikaru —maldita sea… no podía controlar el decir estupideces… estaba nervioso… por lo que tenia delante mío, sabía bien que el uniforme no le daba crédito a sus medidas, pero tampoco creía poder ver algo así de maravilloso… y nunca pensarían que debajo de su ropa llevase orejas o cola de gato, y mucho menos semejante pedazo de culo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta del modo en el que la veía, recogió su abrigo y antes de tirármelo sobre la cabeza, me sacó la lengua. Cuando me lo quité de encima, ella ya se estaba vistiendo, un tanto nerviosa por lo sucedió mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparme.

—Matt, por favor. Por ahora tratemos de mantener las obscenidades al mínimo, chico travieso —ella me beso la frente y se acomodo dentro de la cama. Yo la verdad después de eso no podía ni siquiera preguntarle si me podía quedar ahí también, ya era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había hecho sin querer… pero que sin embargo no dejé pasar. Solo llamé a servicio de habitación para pedir más ropa de cama. Le di las buenas noches y me acosté en el sofá, nada más llegar las cosas.

~O~

Esa noche no pude dormir mucho en realidad, no porque el sofá fuese incomodo, era el hecho de los sudores fríos, la sed que tenia, y la fiebre que ya empezaba a hacer efecto. Eran las 5 de la mañana y Hikaru dormía plácidamente, de seguro solo dejo pasar aquel incidente antes de ponerse a dormir, pero el verla tan tranquila y serena en la cama, de seguro era el efecto de haber podido sacarse un gran peso de encima, como lo era ocultar tal secreto.

En la casa de los Natsume pronto despertarían, supongo que no haría mal en despertar antes a Davide y explicarle un poco la situación, al menos así podría tener ropa limpia y productos de aseo.

Cogí la llave y salí al vestíbulo para llamarlo, sé que de seguro preguntara pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Davide.

—_Matt, ¿Qué demonios te has hecho? Neesan esta hecha un manojo de nervios porque nunca llegaste_

—Escucha con atención —me puse a toser tratando de frenarla como pude —estoy en el Grand Plaza en la capital, por varios días me voy quedar aquí. Por razones que en realidad no puedo contarte terminé aquí y estoy con signos de resfrió, hazme el favor de traerme en un bolso, ropa abrigada, interior, pijamas, y el abrigo Montgomery que me compre hace poco. Espera, pasa también a la farmacia y compra jarabe para la toz, un shampoo y jabón.

—_Pero por que simplemente no regresas a casa._

—La situación me lo impide amigo, si puedes tráeme un juego de mesa también, prometo pagarte bien todo.

—_je, je, usare esto también para tomarme el día. No voy a ir mañana, solo estamos haciendo repasos, nada de materia nueva, solo esta esto y los finales de invierno. Tienes mucha suerte, escogiste una buena semana para enférmate._

—Nunca se esta de suerte cuando uno se enferma Davide.

—_Quien lo diría, Matt Hawkins es humano_

—Bueno Davide, eso seria todo —volví a toser frente al teléfono —gracias.

—_Para esos son los amigos._

Luego de eso le colgué y volví a dormir al cuarto. Ella parece no haberse dado cuenta de nada, solo había cambiado de posición en la cama siguiendo con su misma y dulce expresión.

~O~

Era de mañana, el sol me daba de lleno en el rostro, y sentía una gran presión tanto en el pecho como en las piernas, sin contar con que sentía que algo presionaba fuertemente contra mi cara. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y que fue lo que vi, Hikaru se había venido a dormir al sofá, bueno técnicamente, sobre mí. Estaba durmiendo boca arriba, con la planta del pie incrustada en mi mejilla, la otra pierna, doblada sobre mi pecho y su torso siguiendo tanto el camino de mis piernas, mis pies y el respaldo para los brazos.

—Buedos días Hikadu —demonios, por que mi voz estaba así. Ya recuerdo, la gripe, y los mocos apelotonados en la nariz.

—Batt, buen día, ¿dorbiste bien?

—Creo, bero, que haces codocada así.

—No do sé, despedté de este bodo, pero ya sabes, dos gatos buscan dugares calientitos, y acogedores, bara boder dormir.

—Bodrias quitar al medos, tu pie be mi cara —ella lo hiso con pereza, por lo visto le gustaba el lugar que había escogido para dormir. De saber que esto pasaría, me hubiese atrincherado en la cama a dormir… o quizás esta era su venganza por desvestirla anoche.

—Voy a llabar a Joanna bejor.

— ¿Joanna?

—Joanna Strauss —vale, yo no tenia idea de cómo demonios cual era su primer nombre Hikaru.

—Voy a pedir el desayuno bientras tanto.

~O~

—Joanna soy Hikadu, tenias razón, me termine resfriando bor salir a bañarme en das noches.

—_Hikaru, te escuchas terrible, ¿Dónde estas?, me has tenido preocupada._

—Bor favod, cadmate, estoy bien, bregunta en el Grand Plaza en la capital por el señor Smith, estoy en una suite en el vigecibo primer piso. Ven bor favod, estabos, mud mal.

—_¿Estamos?, espera, ¿Con quién te encuentras ahí jovencita?, ¿es un chico acaso?_

—Bor favod, no preguntes eso ahoda, estamos muda gripados, ayudanos.

—_Iré de inmediato, supongo que debo de llevarte ropa y artículos de aseo Hikaru, y cuando llegue espero que tengas una muy buena explicación de lo que ha pasado aquí. _

—Gracias, eres un amod Joanna.

~O~

Como ella me explico al regresar, llamo a la "guardiana" del dormitorio femenino, ya que no solo cuidaba de la "honra" de las chicas del dormitorio, si no que además era una doctora muy capacitada, capaz de poder manejar gran cantidad de enfermedades por lo que según me explico Hikaru.

Si comparamos el pedir el desayuno a pedir la ayuda de la versión femenina de House, parecía estar en desventaja, pero aun así eso no dejaba de ser importante: huevos revueltos con jamón, tostadas, cereales, chocolate caliente, y mucho, mucho zumo de naranja.

Alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana tocaron a la puerta por segunda vez, Hikaru se coloco su gorro de lana mientras yo abría la puerta.

—Tú —dijimos al unisonó, pero ella me dio un golpe a la cara después de eso, luego se quejo del dolor mientras me sobaba la mejilla, por lo visto le dolió más a ella que a mí. Esto de seguro era por dejarla fuera de combate anoche.

Ella al verla se quitó el gorro y la saludo con alegría, por lo visto Strauss ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba aquí, pero de seguro sería más difícil hacerla entender lo que pasaba aquí. Aun así, pacientemente Hikaru lo hiso, tratando de hacerla comprender de que era alguien de fiar.

Yo fui por las cosas que Davide me había traído, en un viaje anterior al recepcionista le había dejado un sobre para quien trajese un bolso para mí, en el habían trescientos Zenis para Davide, sacados de la tarjeta de debito.

Después de las doce del día fue mi turno para ser revisado: tenia 39° grados de fiebre, tos, flemas, dolor de garganta, músculos, y de cabeza. Ambos presentamos los mismos síntomas y seriamos tratados del mismo modo, ella nos dijo que debíamos estar en cama a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario salir de ahí, que la habitación estuviese siempre a una temperatura constante. Y que le daría indicaciones al administrador por nuestra condición, ella ya inventaría una mentira con respecto a Hikaru, tanto dentro del hotel como en Highland. Le dije que seria muy raro que presentase excusas tanto de parte de ella como mía, le dije que no se preocupase, que un amigo mío diría en clases que me tome la semana y de seguro lo creerían sin problemas.

Ella aun no estaba muy convencida conmigo, pero la verdad vio algo en mí que la hiso confiar, según las palabras de Hikaru, fue por el hecho de que yo también pensaba en protegerla, en no abandonarla, y en cuidar su secreto. Al demonio el secreto, cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño a Hikaru, recibirá la visita del "señor mazo".

— ¿Qué obinas Batt? Tenebos bucho tiempo bara estar juntos.

—No bodría elegir una mejod compañía bara basar esté mal rato Hikaru.

~O~

Para no levantar sospechas yo me fui un día después que ella, habían sido diez interesantes días, compartimos mucho y pudimos hablar de muchas cosas… siempre y cuando la irritación de la garganta lo permitía. Como siempre el regreso de Hikaru paso inadvertido por las masas, por lo que supe cuando ella me llamó, solo los más cercanos preguntaron a donde había ido. Explico que sus padres estaban en la ciudad y decidió pasar esos días con ellos, y como ellos no podían dejarlo pasar preguntaron si me había visto o sabido algo de mí, solo dijo que "tenia apagado el teléfono" y "que no contestaba los correos electrónicos", aparentemente eso fue suficiente para que no preguntasen más cosas.

—Matt, al fin llegas ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

—Davide tiene razón, mira Matthew, los grasosos se creen los amos de este lugar después de que venciste a Russel y a Croft, y sin ti para defender lo que has ganado ellos se creen la gran cosa.

—Y ninguno de ustedes ha pensado un plan o algo ¿verdad?

—Tú eres la mente criminal Matt, no nos cuentas los planes hasta que los piensas realizar.

—Helena de Troya.

—Que tratas de decir.

—Helena de Troya, ¿aun no lo comprenden?... bien, por culpa de una mujer dos grupos se enfrentaron, por un lado los Troyanos desde las enormes murallas de su ciudad estado, y por el otro la coalición de invasores griegos.

—Matt, por favor, deja las analogías históricas a un lado, ¿Qué pretendes?

—Uf, que aburridos se han puesto sin mí para guíalos. Lo que trato de decirles par de obtusos que usaremos la gran debilidad de Vincent Hart, su novia María, haremos que no sea capaz de parase ni de los cuernos ni de nuestros ataques, creo que aun los chicos de Lawrence pueden sernos útiles.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta amigo.

—Gracias Yuusuke, es bueno estar aquí.

~O~

Y tal como cualquier día normal, las clases pasaron, Beakman cuidaba de su planta, Lara y Jones se hacían ojitos en clases, Y Callaway se daba a la bebida mientras la profesora Dubois trataba de frenarlo, pero para mí, ese era precisamente el problema, me he acostumbrado a las "clases extra", toda esta calma y la rutina no van conmigo. Todo parecía un cálido sueño, de cual despertaba plácidamente. Para variar la clase de Jones es el mejor somnífero que tengo, Y Hikaru la alarma despertadora más dulce que puede existir. Ella se puso a reír nada más verme la cara de sorpresa al ser despertado por sus suaves labios.

—Despierta dormilón, podrías coger un resfrió si te quedas dormido en un lugar como este.

—Que va, lo único que puede hacer que me enferme es acosar a la bañista fantasma luego de caerme a la piscina —ella se puso a reír por el hecho, fue hace menos de dos semanas, pero al volver nos dio la sensación de que no habíamos estado en Highland por años. Todo la verdad seguía viéndose igual, pero lo que en realidad pasaba, era que nosotros éramos los que habíamos cambiado.

—Ji, Ji. Pero ella fue más rápida.

—Y aun así logre "secuestrarla".

Las cosas que habían pasado, nos dieron una perspectiva nueva de los sucesos, ella había permitido que conociese de su pasado y de su verdadero ser, eso me hacia feliz, hace mucho que no sentía que podía confiar en alguien de este modo.

—Malo, no fue legal lo que hiciste.

— ¿Y acaso estuvo mal lo que hice?

—No podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecerte Matty, hiciste algo que nadie más habría hecho. Y dime ¿has pensado en la oferta que te hice?

—La verdad Hikaru… es que tengo miedo —demonios, detesto admitir esto —por un lado, por la fobia, y por el otro a que nos descubran.

—Pero aun así Matt, creo que deberías de enfrentar tus fobias —ella colocó su mano sobre la mía —yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

—Gracias Hikaru, en verdad lo aprecio —sin soltar su mano, empecé a ordenar los libros, veía como el reloj en unos segundos sonaría y ella a toda prisa seguiría con sus actividades escolares… hoy tocaba inglés si no me equivoco.

—Matt, nos vemos, me voy a clases —ella salió corriendo de la sala, solo para asomar su cabeza nuevamente —se bueno.

~O~

Por lo visto lo que decía Yuusuke era cierto, estas jodidas copias de Fonzie estaban creyéndose la gran cosa, acosando a los demás, levantándole la falda a las chicas, si desde que salí de clases hasta que vi a mis amigos, me encontré con cuatro idiotas que buscaban pelea: uno quedo emparedado en los casilleros, otro con la cabeza en el inodoro, otro terminó inconsciente en el baño de las chicas del primer piso, y el ultimo como la cabeza dentro del papelero, la verdad me sentía inspirado.

—Matt, justo a tiempo, ayúdanos con el debate.

—Suena bien, sobre qué debaten Davide.

—Veras, Yuusuke dice que los pechos de Orihime son más grandes, y yo digo que Hinata, al menos en la categoría menores de dieciocho.

—Y Davide dice que Shirley de Code Geass tiene mejores piernas que Yoruichi. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Ante importante, tema, de gran relevancia e importancia para el mundo solo podía dar una sola y contundente respuesta.

—Creo que ustedes dos son un par de idiotas. Levántense de las bancas y vean a su alrededor, ¡esto es Highland!, fíjense bien, hay chicas nerd que usan copa C o D y ustedes discuten sobre chicas de anime… que demonios hicieron mientras yo no estaba, no más bien dicho… ¿Cómo sobrevivieron antes de conocerme?

—Davide se escondía detrás de la falda de su hermana.

—Y Yuusuke en sus cajas de cartón, o vestido de arbusto —estos eran los insultos que se enviaban tratando de dejar a su compañero en ridículo.

—Chicos, me pueden decir, si al regresar de la capital atravesé alguna especie de agujero de gusano que me llevase a una especie de dimensión paralela en la cual ninguno de los dos tiene algo mejor que hacer.

—Hey, tú, ¿Hawkins verdad? ¿El señor Hart quiere verte?

—No hay ningún puto inspector apellidado así.

—Hablo de Vincent Hart, idiota.

—Sí es un idiota o no, la verdad no me importa, ve a ser el chico de los recados a otro lado, estamos ocupados aquí —Yuusuke dijo rápida, y agudamente.

— ¿Acaso no comprendes quien es él?

—Sí, un perchero ambulante, o quizás el alce con la cornamenta más grande de aquí —este era el Davide que conocía y respetaba, no la insípida caricatura de hace unos minutos.

—Hawkins —él me agarró del hombro para darme la vuelta — ¿acaso no lo entiendes? él es quien se llevara la escuela, tú eres tiempo pasado —escogió muy mal sus palabras, ya que al terminar su sentencia de muerte Davide y Yuusuke lo rodearon, por lo visto volvíamos a la carga.

—Eso está por verse. Técnica asesina MaViKe: Rompe-tórax —así fue como volvimos a usar aquella devastadora técnica que lo dejo en el suelo, jadeando, en un intento por conseguir aire —. Escúchame bien mensajero, le guste o no a ese idiota, nosotros somos la fuerza dominante aquí, si quiere alguna cosa de mí, que lo pida como la gente.

—Él… él te esperara… hasta las cinco… de la tarde, bajo… bajo el puente ferroviario.

— ¿Dónde queda eso?

—El puente Matt es lo que separa el centro de New Heaven con la zona residencial —luego de eso ese tipo salió gateando lo más rápido que pudo mientras, veía el reloj y me sentaba en la banca.

—Gracias Yuusuke por la información.

—Y bien Matt ¿No pensaras en ir solo verdad?

—Claro que no, llevare al "señor mazo". Con él será suficiente.

—Vamos, ya no es necesario ir haciendo las operaciones en solitario, o por últimos, danos algo para no aburrirnos.

—Veamos… la ultima fechoría fue la "operación: boda de Atlanta", está vez llevare a Yuusuke, nada personal amigo, pero han sido menos las fechorías. Además que Aya cambió contigo el turno de cocina ¿verdad?

—Entonces Matt, ¿que haremos?

—Iré solo, llevare al "señor mazo" como negociador, en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, tú vendrás como refuerzo, ya que te quedaras a una calle de ahí montado en bicicleta.

—Bien, me gusta el plan… pero quién demonios es el "señor mazo"

—El martillo con el que golpee a Russel cuando Evan nos traiciono. Lo tengo en mi casillero, ya sabes, en caso de emergencias.

—Te lo reitero, me gusta este plan, y la ejecución del mismo.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21: El lado equivocado de las vías**

Habíamos seguido la petición tal y como el idiota que termino en el suelo nos había contado, estábamos en el lugar indicado a la hora indicada, solo que Hart no se veía por ningún lado. Pero aparte de él no había movimiento de nadie, esto era preocupante, al menos así sentíamos Yuusuke y yo, desde lo alto de la calle anterior él vigilaba los movimientos. Yo estaba estacionado a un lado bajo el puente, no había nadie a la vista, salvo uno que otro transeúnte que miraba curioso el por qué llevaba un martillo en la bicicleta.

—Así que al final decidiste venir —Hart había aparecido detrás mío, no había sorpresa en eso pero no parecía con intenciones de pelear.

—Sí.

— ¿Crees que soy gracioso? ¿Crees que soy un chiste?

—No mucho, más bien pareces un idiota paranoico.

— ¿Así que parezco un idiota? Acaso te parezco divertido, o tan idiota como Russel

—Ah, no mucho, la verdad te vistes raro, y esa manera de hablar que tienes reiterando todo...

—… y de seguro junto a ti, todo el colegio se esta riendo de mí. ¡No me trates como un idiota Hawkins! —Pues si no quieres que te traten como uno, al menos deja de actuar como tal — ¿Te la has follado ya, verdad Hawkins?

— ¿A quien?

— Deja de hacerte el tonto, ¡Tú ya te la tiraste! ¿No es así? —él me agarro de la chaqueta, en verdad parecía un idiota ya que no era capaz de seguir lo que uno le decía —. Hablo… hablo… de esa zorra, esa zorra… que amo —muy bien esto si era algo demencial, de que demonios hablaba este tipo.

— ¿Podrías dejar los juegos de una vez? Hay cosas que requieren de mi tiempo y paciencia pero no parece que esta sea una de ellas.

—Hablo de María, Hawkins.

— ¿Tú "novia"?

—Sí, ella. Estoy seguro de que me engaña, pero la zorra es lista, siempre logra desviar mi atención o negarme con quien lo hace… la muy puta me esta matando Matthew… lentamente sobre el pavimento, demonios, al menos debí haber visto venir eso —cada vez este tipo demostraba que tenia más y más tornillos sueltos, de la ira pasaba al llanto, y del enejo al miedo o al drama.

—Muy bien reina del drama, que es lo que en verdad deseas de mí.

—Es uno de los chicos de la casa Croft, un Gordon o algo así se apellida, de seguro están cogiendo en este mismo instante.

— ¿y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —Vinnie cayó por largo rato.

— ¿Lo averiguarías para mí?, yo no puedo con la presión, el suspenso me esta matando Hawkins. Trae evidencia por favor, te veré aquí a las nueve de la noche y veré que hago de una vez por todas.

—Bien —Hart se fue algo más tranquilo de lo que había llegado, puede que no sea estúpido, pero en verdad algo falta dentro de su cabeza —Yuusuke, ¿escuchaste todo esto verdad?

—_Fuerte y claro Matt, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? _

—Ayudarlo claro esta.

—_ ¿En serio? _

—Sí, puede que sea un idiota y que cambié su personalidad en un parpadeo, pero la verdad da lastima ver a un tipo tan jodido por su novia.

—Entonces seremos paparazi ¿verdad? —Yuusuke había cortado la comunicación por el radio de onda corta mientras bajaba por la colina hasta encontrarme — ¿Y donde empezaremos a buscar?

— ¿Acaso al departamento de logística no se le ocurre nada?

— ¿Hablas de mí?, bueno. Creo que por como están las cosas, y si están engañando a Vincent, lo mejor que pueden hacer es salir de su círculo.

—Claro, ir a los lugares que el no iría, comprar cosas donde él no lo haría… el centro de Old Heaven —dijimos lo ultimo a la vez con Yuusuke al pensar en los lugares que podrían frecuentar.

—Vaya Matt, pensamos eso ultimo a la vez, parece que a fin de cuentas estamos sintonizados en el mismo canal.

—Sí, pero aun así necesitamos encontrar una cámara para tener evidencia.

—Conozco un lugar, ¿Tú no tienes verdad?

—No.

—Mal, recuerda que la señorita Dubois pidió una para la próxima clase… es una lastima que este año hayan hecho caso a los idiotas.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—Dijeron que usarían cámaras digitales… una pena, una verdadera pena.

— Acaso tú sabes lo de revelar fotos y esas cosas.

—Sí, toma tiempo, pero la verdad a mí eso me gusta, lo encuentro entretenido.

—Suena genial Yuusuke, puede que un día de estos me pase por el taller de fotografía.

Y así con Yuusuke seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, nada realmente complicado o útil, pero al menos nos sirvió hasta que llegamos a su casa y cogimos una cámara, esta era la primera vez que venia a su piso, por lo visto vivía solo, no habían muchos muebles, a decir verdad vivía solo aquí, era un pequeño departamento con una serie de cosas puestas para uno: una taza, platos y servicio, un vaso. Pero en realidad no se notaba pobreza o austeridad en su casa, al menos no con esa pantalla de plasma en la sala de estar. Pero lo que si se podía ver, era la cantidad de artículos de espionaje que poseía, cámaras, radios, micrófonos, archivos esparcidos por todo el piso. Pero por lo visto no le importaba que los viese.

—Vaya, un informe mío ¿te molesta si reviso?

—Con confianza Matthew, después de todo, es lo que he logrado aprender sobre ti.

—Vaya —veía el escrito y las distintas anotaciones que había hecho sobre mi persona, desde cuando empezó a observarme, los distintos encuentros que hemos ido teniendo, hasta que al fin nos hicimos amigos y formó parte de mi pandilla por así decirlo — ¿Qué son estas estrellas a los lados?

—Puntuación. Por decirlo de un modo es como evaluó tu manera de luchar —por lo visto no estaba mal, tenia en promedio cuatro o cinco estrellas en distintos ámbitos como infiltración, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, estrategia, pero fallaba en diplomacia sutil.

—Y que significa la "SS" al lado de armas cortas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Que es demasiado peligroso enfrentarte a esa distancia.

— ¿Y como obtienes este tipo de datos?

—Análisis de tus batallas y cálculos matemáticos, además tú siempre estas enfrentándote a alguien fuerte, o entrenando para ser mas rápido, o pegar con más potencia.

—Yuusuke… deberías de salir más, olvidarte un tanto del espionaje o recolectar información, sal con tus amigos, conoce una buena chica…

—Conozco una, pero está a un océano de distancia y varios miles de kilómetros.

— ¿Vive en Italia?

— ¿Quién te dijo Matthew?

—Deducción, tenía mis dudas al escucharte hablar dormido en clases.

—Eso lo hacen todos, que tiene de raro el hablar dormido.

—Nada, pero no todos hablan italiano, o mencionan como era la chica en cuestión.

—Vaya, así que fue por eso que lo descubriste. Se llama Tessa y la conocí en la Toscana, soy hijo de japoneses como ya lo sabes, pero ellos vivieron por muchos años allá.

— ¿Y como terminaste aquí?

—Orden patriarcal, me envió a vivir por mi cuenta… si al menos hubiese podido traerla conmigo.

—Pero por mucho que haya amistad, dudo que un padre deje a su hija en manos de un pervertido.

— ¡A quién llamas pervertido!

—Por favor Yuusuke, hay grandes leyes naturales en el mundo: la primera es que pagaras impuestos toda tú vida, la segunda es que te vas a morir en algún momento, la tercera es que todo el mundo miente, y la cuarta es que no hay macho que no sea pervertido.

—Es cierto, pero aun la extraño.

—¿Y si hablas con tus padres? Que tal si tienes una posibilidad de traerla.

—Pues seria maravilloso: sus dulces labios rosas, su piel suave y pálida, sus piernas tan largas que tienes… aquel largo cabello plateado…

—…Yuusuke, estas sangrando por la nariz.

—Demonios, ¡y estoy ensuciando el estuche de la cámara! —idiota, esa es la única palabras que pueden definir el comportamiento de Yuusuke —Matthew…

— ¿Y donde quedo la confianza de hace un rato Yuusuke? Somos amigos ¿no? Solo di Matt.

—Matt, y al final que fue lo que te pasó, lo ultimo fue, que ibas a perseguir a la bañista fantasma en la piscina, y al otro día me encuentro que Davide falta a clases para llevarte ropa a un hotel de la capital… un hotel caro además.

—Yuusuke, lo que al final pasó fue que no había tal cosa como una bañista nudista que aprovechaba el morbo de que no había nadie cerca para verla mientras ella jugaba en el agua. Yo me quedé dormido en el trampolín, al sentir que caía al vacio desperté y me di de cara contra el agua, no hay que decir que el Iphone quedo arruinado y que tuve que cambiarme ropa lo antes posible.

Hui de Highland por el hecho de que prácticamente le esculpí la suela de mi zapato en la cara a un inspector, y al caer al agua de seguro me enfermaría…

—Así que escapaste de la escuela, te hospedaste en un hotel cinco estrellas mientras las cosas en Highland se enfriaban para ti.

—Correcto Yuusuke.

—Es curioso que hayas vuelto solo un día después de que Hikaru visitase a sus padres en la capital.

—Lastima que estuviese enfermo, me hubiese gustado poder pasar tiempo con ella.

—Sí, es una verdadera lastima Matt —Yuusuke dejo de preguntar, por lo visto se había calmado, o simplemente opto por no seguir indagando en un tema que no le concernía y mucho menos era de su incumbencia

—En fin Yuusuke, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Toma Matt —me pasó la cámara digital —iremos como equipo de francotirador y observador, yo busco los objetivos y tú disparas.

—Como debe de ser… pero dime, como es toda esa perora y manía de las armas que tienes, tus padres eran traficantes o algo por el estilo.

—No, como tú, soy un autodidacta, todo lo que aprendí ha sido por estudio y enseñanza propia.

Así que está era una de las cosas que Yuusuke ocultaba, por lo visto el canoso… bueno, el chico de pelo plateado, ya que odia que digan que su pelo blanco es por canas, tenia su corazoncito. Por desgracia demasiado lejos como para tener esperanzas de verla pronto.

Dejamos su piso en la zona residencial de New Heaven y nos dirigimos en las bicicletas hacia la zona comercial del centro de Old Heaven, el gran problema era por donde comenzar, no era una zona muy grande, pero sí había gran cantidad de tiendas, todas esparcidas y revueltas por la zona.

Así que con Yuusuke optamos por el método más rápido de obtener información, empezamos a hablar con sus compañeros de fraternidad hasta dar con alguien que fuese su amigo, o supiese si en verdad María y Gordon estaban saliendo.

Y no tardamos mucho en encontrar a nuestro informante, al principio se hiso el duro y luego el ignorante, que él no sabia nada de lo que pasaba con su amigo, pero la logica hiso que él mismo se contradijese y empezase a dudar, para este punto el interrogatorio se hiso mucho más fácil.

—Oh, ten cuidado, ¿recuerdas como Matthew golpeo tanto a Croft como a Taylor cuando lo intentaron joder? Deberías de ser más cauto —Yuusuke jugaba al policía bueno mientras yo sacaba al "señor mazo" de la bicicleta.

—Suficiente charla. Déjame partirle la rodilla Yuusuke.

— ¡La tienda _Intime_!, Gordon dijo que la llevaría después de clases ahí, que… queda en Maple con Sunset… po…por favor Hawkins, yo no he hecho nada malo, he cooperado con ustedes. Piedad… no me hagas daño —El pobre tipo estaba que se meaba en los pantalones al ver como me preparaba a darle el golpe en la rodilla, temblaba y hablaba entrecortado por la situación, en verdad parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

—Gracias, puedes irte —vimos como ese tipo salía corriendo tan rápido como podía mientras yo sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía.

—Vamos, ¿no dejaras que se vaya así como así verdad?

—El tipo casi ensucia los pantalones Yuusuke, ¿cual es la gracia de lastimarlo más todavía? solo necesitábamos que nos dijese lo que queríamos oír.

— ¿Qué pasa Matt? Pareces distinto.

—No, solo quiero terminar esto lo antes posible, no me agrada mucho ser paparazzo, pero dinero es dinero.

Y de este modo llegamos a donde el chico nos había indicado, Yuusuke desde la acera de enfrente hacia reconocimiento con sus binoculares electrónicos, y por lo visto teníamos razón, ahí estaban ambos, pude apreciar a ambos con el zoom de la cámara, él sentado en uno de los sillones rojos mientras María salía de los vestidores sin nada más que la lencería que se probaba. Sinceramente, La verdad Hart no tiene gusto para nada, ella no tenía ni culo ni tetas muy grandes, a decir verdad era bastante desabrida.

Pero si algo me demostró lo que había pasado con Ethel y el señor Brisco era que podían enamorarse cualquiera, de cualquiera, solo hacia falta el flechazo adecuado.

— ¿Qué crees que hacen aquí Matt?

—Por lo que ha dicho Vinnie, y por lo qué sé de ella, y lo visto… diría que quiere pasar de ser una zorra común, a una zorra cara.

Ella colocó una de sus piernas sobre el respaldo del brazo, de modo muy sugerente, mostrando tanto la escasa ropa como sus piernas. Aprovechando el momento Gordon empezó a acariciarle las piernas y pasar la cara por ellas. Esta sí era una foto digna de ser emitida. Y así fue, nada mas presionar el disparador, los capture en la imagen digital. De seguro esto le daba una buena perspectiva a Hart del amor que su novia le tiene.

Pero esto no sería una prueba suficiente, lo que había que hacer era tomar más fotos de ellos. Pero eso no evitó que siguiese sacándole fotos a él mientras le babeaba y besaba las piernas y las mallas de red que ella usaba.

Pero ellos no solo se conformaban con ese juego de piezas, ya que ella siguió probándose ropa interior por un largo rato más, dándome la oportunidad de sacar más y más fotos sin que ella siquiera se enterase.

La verdad la ropa de la tienda era bastante sugerente y se me venían a la mente unas cuantas cosas que podría hacer pero… reacciona, la misión es lo más importante.

—Vamos Matt, tenemos varias fotos, además de que ya hay menos sol, no podrás sacar una buena foto así.

—Lo sé Yuusuke, pero míralos, están saliendo al fin de la tienda —Y vaya que si lo hicieron, ya que nada más salir de ahí, ella le dio un beso que duró un buen rato, luego de eso se tomaron de la mano y partieron en dirección de una fuente de sodas cercanas.

—Hombre, este trabajo es una mierda.

—Sí lo es, no es lo mío estarme metiendo en la vida privada de los demás para así obtener beneficios propios. Pero en fin, saqué otras fotos más que los vinculan juntos.

—Matt, y si le llevamos copias en papel fotográfico, la verdad creo que un energúmeno como Hart nada más verlas y tratar de entender lo que pasa, destrozaría la cámara.

Y así es como las cosas iban terminando en el día que apenas había vuelto a clases, con Yuusuke sacamos copias de esas imágenes, Vincent se encabrono al verlas, y nos trató de culpar a nosotros por los cuernos que le ponía su novia.

Que culpa podíamos tener nosotros, solo hicimos lo que nos pidió, le trajimos pruebas de que lo engañaba, pero la verdad no hiso nada que no hubiésemos anticipado con Yuusuke. Es un tipo de movimientos fáciles de adivinar, apostaría al "señor mazo" de que pasara toda la noche en vela en esto, pensando como vengarse sin logar obtener nada, entonces mañana me tratara de localizar para pedir asesoría y un arma de arriendo…

—Bueno, no diré que ha sido impresionante Matt pero si me divertí, será mejor que vaya a casa.

—Hey ¿Qué dices si cenas en la casa de los Natsume? Dudo que a Maya le moleste tener un invitado, y más si es uno de los amigos de su querido y pequeño D-chan.

—Espera un momento, Maya, le dice a Davide… ¿D-chan? —Yuusuke no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo, le hacia gracia el apodo que las hermanas le colocado tan afectuosamente al chico —Dios, solo con escuchar eso me lo he pasado bien, puede que otro día acepte la invitación.

—Vas a hacer tarea de reconocimiento.

—No, hay una serie que empecé a ver. Nos vemos Matt.

—Nos vemos Yuusuke, otaku —murmure para mí al saber lo que haría.

~O~

Pero claro, lo último no lo podía decir de modo tan insultante o peyorativo, ya que poco a poco iba siendo absorbido por todo este tipo de actividades: Manga y anime, juegos de rol, juegos de carta, y por sobre todo juegos de guerra.

Esto último era lo que en verdad más me interesaba. Lo había leído por internet y desde hace rato lo buscaba las piezas para poder recrear batallas históricas. Con esa mentalidad me dirigí rápidamente al "Nido de Dragon".

— ¡Detente! —se escuchó el grito del dependiente, segundos después un chico salió corriendo de la tienda con las manos llenas de historietas y mangas, luego de esperar otro poco, el gordo, fofo, lento, y odioso vendedor salía de la tienda alterado y semi-agonizante.

—Tío ¿estas bien? —la ballena terrestre trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? —dio una bocanada a su inhalador —un chico tarado me roba el lote nuevo de historietas, y tengo inicio de un ataque de asma. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! Hey yo te conozco, eres Matt Hawkins, ¿no?. El profesional que ha ayudado a varios chicos del club de ciencias, ¿verdad? Hagamos un trato, te daré 5 Zenis y todos los libros que puedas llevar si es que detienes a esa rata, le das una paliza y traes lo que él robó en buen estado.

—Je, tienes un trato amigo —y ahí lo dejé sentado en una banca fuera de su tienda de artículos frikis, mientras me subía a la bicicleta y le daba caza al ladrón.

Esto ya se estaba haciendo habitual, seguir a un tipo por la ciudad, evitar la nieve de las calles y tratar de no resbalarme por culpa de esta, se metió por varias calles hasta llegar a la zona residencial de New Heaven, donde él se metió a un callejón sin salida, desesperado tratando de subir una reja metálica de varios metros.

—Por… ¿Por qué ayudas a alguien como ese cerdo? Esa morsa de mierda, nos trata como basura cuando vamos a su tienda.

—Pero eso no justifica el robarle el material.

—Y eso a quien le importa, o es que acaso eres poli.

Por lo visto no solo había robado mangas e historietas, había llamado a sus amigos, habían dos tipos detrás de mí, y con él delante sumaban tres, un vistazo rápido me mostro que uno tenia una cañería de metal en sus manos y el otro no tenia nada, por lo visto contaba con la ventaja ya que al estar en una zona sin luz en el callejón no se daban cuenta de que portaba un mazo.

—Pues, me importa porque ese cerdo me paga por esto.

Vi como el tipo del tubo trataba de atacar, lo bloqueé con el mango del mazo para luego darle con esté mismo en la mejilla, el otro tipo al ver el arma salió huyendo y quien había robado las cosas las tiro al suelo y retrocedió temeroso.

—Vale, no quiero problemas, solo llévate las malditas historietas y no me hagas daño —me acerqué confiadamente a donde las había tirado —no puedo creer que seas tan crédulo —de su bolcillo sacó una cuchilla e intentó atacarme, pero solo se llevo la cabeza del martillo en su estomago, cayó al suelo inconsciente con los ojos en blanco. Está era la primera vez que usaba la parte de metal contra el cuerpo de alguien que no fuese el gorila de Russel.

—Claro que no lo soy, el golpe que recibiste es la prueba —luego de eso coloqué lo robado en la bicicleta y lo regrese a la tienda, donde él cumplió su trato de muy mala gana, al menos hasta que entró a la tienda, un hombre de abrigo, sombrero y de cara de muy mala leche.

— ¡Howlet!, he venido a cobrar el arriendo.

—Pero señor aun falta para que venza el fin de mes.

—No juegues conmigo idiota, ya me debes seis meses de arriendo y quiero el dinero de una buena vez.

—Pero señor, no es mi culpa que no entren a comprar aquí.

— ¡Claro que es tú culpa!, tratas a tus clientes como basura, quien demonios va a querer comprar aquí, además mírate, eres un desastre, tu ropa es un asco y ni siquiera te bañas.

—Y quiere decirme para que demonios quiere que me arregle, mire la clase de clientes que tengo —este maldito cerdo con acné me señalaba.

— ¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?, si soy capas de comprar el primer numero de Superman y lo uso para limpiarme el culo deberías de estar besando el suelo que piso por el mero hecho de comprarte algo así de caro.

— ¡Ja!, este chico me agrada, tiene actitud, Howlet, mas te vale empezar a vender tus ridículas revistas.

—Señor —me dirigí a quien presionaba al odioso vendedor para que pagase —, esta tienda esta en un buen lugar, y me agrada el negocio, ¿cuanto pide por ella?

—Chico, no es algo que puedas comprar juntando tus domingos.

—Señor —por segunda vez en menos de un mes mostré la tarjeta de platino para que me tomasen en cuenta económicamente —dudo que necesite de los domingos con algo como esto, diga un precio y se lo puedo traer en metálico en uno o dos días.

—Pe… pero señor, no puede hacer eso.

— ¿Y por qué no Jeff? El chico está interesado en la tienda y tiene con que pagar, si el banco estuviese abierto a esta hora, le daría el edificio y todo lo que hay dentro.

—No me sacaran de aquí, ¡esta es mi tienda!

—Pues si esto se lleva a cabo, podrás colocar el "nido del dragón" donde se te de la gana porque me voy a quedar con el edificio.

Luego de eso salí de la tienda y el arrendatario de Howlet me dejo su tarjeta, para que resolviésemos las cosas. Luego de eso vi también correr a Anistofenes, tan rápido como podía, de seguro había escuchado todo esto y corría para informar a sus amigos que de seguro se quedarían sin un lugar donde perder el tiempo a demás de la biblioteca.

~O~

—Vamos, ¿no me dirás que ahora te da vergüenza que te bese?

—Matt, yo…— no la deje continuar, coloqué las manos sobre la mesa de clases, muy cerca de sus muslos y silencié sus palabras con un beso —no es eso, es solo que nos pueden descubrir… —pero la verdad eso no me importaba, si me castigaban por un hecho tan pequeño y dulce, la verdad lo valdría. Me había dado cuenta de este hecho esa misma noche en el hotel. De que me había hecho adicto, tanto a su persona como a sus besos, me gustaba tenerla cerca, de aprovechar cualquier pequeño momento para hacernos un cariño o tomarnos las manos en clases.

—Pervertida, no me digas que te excita la idea de que nos descubran.

—Nya, el único pervertido es el que tiene las manos muy cerca de mis muslos… y que me ha subido a la mesa sin siquiera avisarme —esta vez ella se dejo besar sin mayor resistencia, dijo aquellas cosas, pero tampoco pudo contenerse, me tomó de la nuca para hacer presión y evitar separarnos pronto —jiji, pero la verdad —ella desvió la mirada a un lado con cierta tristeza —me alegro de que me hayas aceptado Matt.

—Tonta, deja de pensar de ese modo, como podría siquiera estar alejado de ti, siempre ha existido algo que nos une ¿verdad?, desde aquel primer día de clases.

— ¿Te acuerdas de eso?, Dios, parece tan lejano aquel primer encuentro.

—Pero —me puse muy cerca de su rostro —ha gatillado una serie de eventos maravillosos.

—Matt —ella volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia un lado, pero sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas —yo… te quiero —esta vez fue ella quien me beso, y no solo eso, escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios hacían más dulce el momento.

—_¡Kyaa, Yuusuke, ya te lo he dicho, nada usar los altavoces para hacer llamadas personales!_

—_Lo siento Karen, Matt, esto es grave, Anistofenes, y varios de los chicos han robado un maletín de aluminio de tu casillero, Russel me lo acaba de decir_

—Mierda —desenfundé las Silver Dragon de las mangas y revise que tuviese suficiente munición.

— ¿era muy importante ese maletín Matt?

—Estaba lleno de dinero Hikaru.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo traes un maletín así y lo dejas sin cuidado o vigilancia?

—Voy a comprar el "Nido del Dragón" Hikaru, pagó en metálico.

— ¿Podrías haberle dado un cheque?

—Nadie aceptaría un cheque de alguien que aun sigue en el colegio Hikaru.

Luego de eso me despedí de ella, para juntarme con los chicos en el garaje de Highland, por lo visto se habían dado cuenta de que algo importante tenia ese maletín, al llegar estaban los tres reunidos.

—Matt, ¿Russel puede aplastar a los pequeños gusanos?

—Y bien, que hacemos Matt, ¿sabes al menos a donde van?

—No Russel, no puedes hacerles daño, Davide, no te preocupes, de seguro esto lo planearon por algo que pasó ayer.

— ¿Ayer?, explícate.

— Anistofenes de seguro escucho que tenia planes de comprar la tienda, en la mañana me vieron con el maletín y lo robaron para así no poder comprar la tienda.

—Claro, porque para ellos ese es un santuario, ahí nadie se mete con ellos y pueden comportarse como les de la gana. Tengo tiempo ellos no saben la combinación, tardaran un tiempo en averiguar como poder abrirlo.

— ¿Cómo es eso de "tengo"?

—Voy a ir solo chicos, esto no necesariamente les concierne.

—Pero somos amigos ¿recuerdas eso?

—Claro que lo sé. Pero esto es un asunto de orgullo, me las van pagar, nadie me jode sin recibir su castigo.

La cosa era clara, de seguro ellos se refugiaban en la tienda, dudo que sean tan cobardes y miserables como para comprar la tienda con mi dinero y ponerla a su nombre, pero aun así es mejor que me de prisa.

Llegué a la tienda tan rápido como pude, estaba cansado de pedalear tanto, creo que es la primera vez que me esfuerzo por llegar tan rápido a un lugar en concreto. Lo mejor en este momento era llegar de sorpresa, entrar por la puerta de atrás y atacar a quien se pusiese delante.

Me puse delante de la puerta, y extendí los brazos hacia el suelo, de este modo las pistoleras de las muñecas se activaron y dejaron automáticamente las armas en mis manos. Tome aire, me coloqué unos anteojos de sol a modo de Terminator, y pateé la puerta haciendo que los nerds que estaban dentro se alarmasen al verme parado en la puerta.

— ¡Vengo por mi dinero y la cabeza de Anistofenes Papadopulus!

Para ser de los más listos son bastante idiotas ya que se me tiraron encima, cayeron uno tras otro, esto era un problema ya que conocía a varios de los que estaba ahí, primero Big Mac se lanzo al ataque, una patada a la cara lo detuvo. Luego Buck trato de correr hacia mí, pero con solo gritarle "Bu!", se mojo los pantalones. La última en aparecer fue Beatriz, dientes de lata que me había babeado toda la cara por devolverle su diario de vida, se quedo quieta, sin reaccionar siquiera a lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Qué está pasando ahí atrás! —Jeff se había alertado de lo que había pasado aquí atrás, llego con un bate de beisbol a ver lo que había hecho, cuando me encaro y levanto el bate, le empecé a disparar, con un blanco tan grande la verdad no tenia como demonios poder fallar.

— ¡Chicos, lo conseguí, logre robarle el maletín a Hawkins, ahora abrámoslo!

—Hola, Anistofenes.

—Mamamamamamamamamamamamamamamamama…

—Matthew —le recordé mi nombre para que dejase de una vez por todas de tartamudear. Y por lo visto de solo verme se había meado, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que este tipo padecía de vejiga débil —. Maldito cerdo traidor —le golpeé con la culata del arma en la cara haciendo que llorase —, ¿Cuántas veces te ayude? ¿Cuántas veces te salve de los bravucones?

—No… no puedes comprar este local… este es el único refugio que tenemos de todos los abusadores.

—Idiota —le pateé la barriga —planeo mejorar esto, voy a comprar el local y mandar a ese idiota a la mierda —señale a Jeff —por culpa de él es que las cosas no se venden.

—Hola, Jeffrey, joven Hawkins —el dueño del local se había hecho presente para empezar con las transacciones.

—A tiempo. Bueno Anistofenes, hay una propiedad que comprar, adiós.

Y el propietario de la tienda llego junto a su abogado, ambos sorprendidos de que tuviese el dinero y más al ver la cantidad que habíamos fijado la noche anterior, el abogado resumió el contrato haciéndome entender que no compraba la tienda, me hacia del control de las cuarto plantas del edificio, la verdad este hombre había dado a Jeff el control de esto, pero por lo visto desaprovechaba totalmente, convirtiendo los pisos superiores en bodegas y en espacio vacio que solo las arañas y el polvo sabían usar.

—Joven Hawkins, su firma por favor —firmé el contrato de propiedad, viendo la cara de felicidad de ambos tipos —, bien, con esta firma el traspaso de propiedad es efectivo y legal, Joven Hawkins gracias por su tiempo y en el interés prestado en esta propiedad.

—Gracias —esperé a que ambos saliesen de la tienda mientras veía los aparadores y la mercancía, también la caja registradora llena de grasa, de seguro de las cosas que comía Jeff aquí —Howlet, has tratado a todos como basura, tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas y largarte, antes de que llame a la policía.

En cuanto a ustedes, quiero dos cosas, la primera es que borremos todo lo que paso aquí, esta tienda se va a mejorar, y seguirán teniendo su pequeño refugio, no, es más podríamos incluso mejorarlo, poner una mesa de Pool, maquinas de videojuegos, sillones mullidos.

—Y… ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa Matthew? —Papadopulus trato de levantarse como pudo, por lo visto aun seguía tratando de recuperarse del golpe.

—Necesito que busquen a alguien que sepa de comics, anime, y esas cosas, necesitaremos un vendedor, que no trate como mierda a sus clientes, esto es un negocio, no un club. El club podemos hacerlo en la tercera o cuarta planta.

—Y ¿Por qué no en la segunda? —pregunto Buck

—En la segunda quiero colocar una cafetería, o una tienda de pastelitos. Ahora que dicen si me ayudan a ordenar y hacer el inventario de lo que tenemos.

~O~

Después de este pequeño encuentro los chicos fueron muy amables, me ayudaron no solo a ordenar, si no que además de eso, presentaron varias sugerencias para la tienda, pero lo más importante no fue hacerme con un edificio, o el saber que estos chicos eran confiables después de todo.

—Hey Buck ¿Y estos planos de que son?

—Eso, ah… ya recuerdo, esos son los planos para hacer un lanzador de papas.

— ¿Lanzador de papas?

—Sí, es un dispositivo de artillería sumamente potente, pero la verdad nosotros lo abandonamos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Somos científicos, nuestra meta no es querer hacer armas potentes.

—Pero ¿funciona?

—Claro que sí, nosotros hicimos un prototipo, de hecho aun funciona, esta en… lo siento no puedo decírtelo.

—Pero no hay problema si me quedo con lo planos verdad.

—La tienda es tuya Hawkins.

—Bien chicos es hora de cerrar, recuerden lo que les pedí, pueden irse a casa.

Luego de cerrar y apagar las luces, Salí de la tienda y me senté en la banca buscando el número telefónico de Yuusuke.

—Yuusuke, aquí Matt, escucha, a este trasto no le queda mucha batería, ve a la casa de Davide, los veo ahí tan rápido como pueda.

—_Señor, sí señor_ —No preguntó, ni dio una evasiva, parece que el tono de mi voz, le hiso notar que me traía algo grande entre manos.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22: Conociendo nuevos amigos y enemigos **

Los planos encontrados les habían entusiasmado. La verdad, se molestaron conmigo por no dejarlos ir conmigo al "Nido del dragón". Aun después de que les explique que su fuerza hubiese sido demasiado, pelear contra los que me encontré era tan complicado como pescar en un barril.

— ¿Y bien? Que les parece el proyecto de artes manuales.

— ¿Y dices que Buck afirma que funciona?

—Sí Yuusuke.

—Matt, no será peligroso realizar algo así.

—Seguramente Davide, pero se sincero. Te mueres de ganas de hacerlo y probarlo ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, tengo ganas de hacer el lanzador de papas.

—Esta decidido, mañana empezaremos la operación: papazuka.

—Lindo, muy lindo Matt, pero se te olvida una cosa, no tenemos ni materiales ni herramientas.

—Claro que los tenemos —Yuusuke miró tan incrédulo como Davide —solo es cosa de ir al taller y tomar lo que necesitamos, ah claro, y necesitamos llevar propelentes, las llaves de paso y los cables aislantes, Yuusuke, te puedes encargar de las ultimas cosas. Davide y yo iremos al mercado y compremos el encendedor como las municiones.

—Espera Matt, esto no necesita un Zippo.

—Lo sé, para esto necesitamos un encendedor piezoeléctrico, uno que suelte una chisca eléctrica dentro de la cámara, eso va a hacer que el gas dentro se caliente…

—…y salga por el único lugar disponible, brillante. Porque nunca se me ocurrió hacer un lanzador de papas, es un arma genial.

—En teoría.

—Vamos Davide, somos amigos, si algo te molesta debes de decirlo.

—No, no es nada.

—Entonces si no es nada, no gimotees, si la verdad no quieres hacerlo no te preocupes, podemos nosotros.

—Yuusuke, no seas así —serví té para ellos mientras yo vertía café sobre ti taza — ¿algo te molesta o preocupa con respecto del nuevo proyecto?

—Últimamente hemos estado combatiendo, la verdad eso no tiene nada de malo. Pero no encuentro que sea honorable.

—Davide, por favor, eso me resulta muy raro viniendo de alguien que se entrena con la espada y no con los puños. Escucha, no importa cual sea el objeto, es solo una herramienta. Lo que nosotros hacemos con el, determina su uso.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón —Davide quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras se dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa en su boca —, pero quiero la oportunidad de acribillar al cocinero pervertido.

— ¿Tú dices Sanji?

—Sí. Ese mismo, el muy aprovechado le estaba coqueteando a Lucy, y por lo que sé, ha estado acosando a varias chicas del lugar…

Bien por lo visto Davide ya tenia un motivo por el cual participar del lanzador de papas, eso era algo bueno, y si escuchaba que el tal Sanji se volvía a propasar con alguna conocida, lo enviaría en un largo viaje por alta mar.

~O~

Al día siguiente nos saltamos las clases, la verdad estábamos pensando más que nada en como modificar y mejorar el diseño, hablamos con Anistofenes y los demás del club de ciencias y gentilmente nos ayudaron, sobretodo desde que Russel había decidido ayudar a los más débiles, junto con eso, nadie se estaba aprovechando de él, era parte de un grupo y además su voto valía tanto como el de cualquiera dentro de nuestra pequeña organización.

La verdad los grasosos nos dieron algunos problemas al entrar a su área de trabajo pero pronto se apartaron al contar nosotros con el apoyo tanto de Vance como de Hart, pero seguían mirando con malos ojos que uno de los nerds entrase ahí, en eso hasta Hart se opuso, pero explicamos el por qué de nuestra visita y lo que planeábamos hacer, la verdad todos quedaron curiosos y expectantes de lo que planeábamos hacer, pero Vance los mandó a volver a sus proyectos mientras nosotros hacíamos nuestro primer modelo de artillería de tubérculos.

Trabajamos en eso durante toda la mañana, alrededor del medio día por fin terminamos el primer prototipo, la verdad todos en el taller estaban expectantes de lo que podría pasar: el arma no resultaba, me explotaba en la cara, o simplemente cumplía lo que se prometía.

Llené de gas la recamara del arma y luego coloqué la papa en la boca del cañón.

—Matt —una voz había dicho mi nombre, una conocida y querida, era Hikaru que venia con un par de bentos para comer. La verdad son pocas las veces en las que no comemos juntos o con el grupo —Hola chicos —saludo al par que estaba detrás de mí.

—Bueno, chicos, terminemos con esto rápido, me están esperando para almorzar —puse el arma en acción y disparé, una ráfaga de aire caliente salió del cañón junto con una explosión.

— ¡Nya! — por lo visto le di a un gato, vaya potencia que tiene esta cosa, el cañón aun sigue caliente, y la papa salió del terreno de los grasosos.

Al ir a ver no encontramos nadie fuera del estacionamiento, al menos no cerca, ya que en uno de los espacios se podía notar un pequeño bulto, al irnos acercando con Hikaru pudimos ver que se trataba de una chica, bastante pequeña, con el uniforme de Highland y pelirroja.

— ¿Tu hermana menor Hikaru?

—No, ella… ¿Hanna-chan estas bien?

Pero la menuda pelirroja no parecía reaccionar, estaba en el suelo inconsciente sin saber que había pasado, a un lado encontré la razón. La papa estaba muy cerca de su cabeza, seguramente el tubérculo le impactó de lleno y cayó al suelo sin mayores dificultades… entonces eso significa que ella maulló.

—Hikaru, ¿estas segura de que no es pariente tuya?

—No, Matt ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

—Pues es cosa de verla: cuerpo menudo, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo, y sobretodo. Maúlla.

—Matt, yo lo hago voluntariamente por ser quien soy, ella lo hace porque le da la gana — pues a mí eso me suena a que las dos lo hacen cuando les da la gana. Ella me miro con esos dulces ojos azules, y sus labios formados como los de un gato a punto de hacer una travesura —. Sera mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería.

—Sí, a la enfermería… ¿Dónde esta la enfermería?

— ¿En verdad no sabes donde es que está la enfermería?

—Yo los mando para allá, nunca he necesitado ir.

—Bien, tu la llevas yo te guio.

Y de este modo Hikaru me guió mientras llevaba en la espalda a la pequeña pelirroja, pero me pregunto que hacia una alumna de primaria en esta parte de Highland, tal vez ella solo quería ver a Hikaru, ya que por lo que ella me había dicho la conocía y tenía cierto afecto por la chica noqueada.

Al llegar ahí no había nada fuera de lo común, la gran cantidad de babosos fuera de la enfermería espiando a Tifa, y dentro encontramos a Sanji tratando de que Tifa aceptase sus galanteos, cosa que para el rubio de cejas risadas no había ningún éxito, ella solo se reía de lo que él trataba de hacer.

—Tifa, cuando dejes de perder el tiempo por favor ayúdanos —le señalaba a la chica inconsciente en mi espalda.

Como era de esperarse un aura negra rodeo a Sanji, y salió de la enfermería deprimido al ser completamente ignorado. Mientras tanto Tifa tomó a Hanna en sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en la cama.

—Dios, mío, pero que clase de lesión es esta.

— ¿Qué sucede Tifa? —pero era algo obvio ante nosotros había un gran y rojo chichón en su cabeza.

—La verdad… no sabría decirte.

—Claro que lo sabes —Hikaru me miró con esos ojos felinos para echarme la culpa de todo lo sucedido —Matt estaba probando un lanzador de papas y el proyectil le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

—Claro y como demonios iba a saber que al dispararlo desde el taller, la papa volaría varias decenas de metros y con tanta suerte que le dio de lleno a una pobre chica que pasaba justamente en un área sin gente —Tifa no dijo nada, solo sonrió dulcemente y me paso una compresa fría para que se la colocase.

—Voy a dejarlos solos un momento, debo de atender unas cosas.

—Pero Tifa —Hikaru parecía preocupada por la condición de su amiga.

—Hikaru, ella solo fue otra victima de Matt Hawkins, esta inconsciente solamente por la papa voladora no identificada, se pondrá bien, además Matt parece preocupado por ella.

Eso la verdad no era necesario decirlo, La trata como si fuese una victima más de mis puños, la verdad esto era distintos, no tenia remordimientos de pegarle a alguien que me jode, pero esta chica era solo una victima inocente de las circunstancias, era algo obvio preocuparse por ella, solo tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta.

—Bueno niños, quédense aquí, y por favor, no hagan nada pervertido, la puerta esta abierta.

Nuevamente, Tifa había hablado de más, la verdad todos murmuraban de que Hikaru y yo éramos novios. De hecho ni siquiera nos molestábamos en ocultarlo, las manos tomadas en clases, el pasar casi todo el día juntos, un beso robado cerca de los casilleros, pero ese comentario la había hecho sonrojarse muy rápidamente y agachar en vergüenza la cabeza. Que tierna es.

—No haremos nada que tú no harías Tifa —eso la dejo callada, por lo visto algo malo podría ella hacer en las camas de la enfermería. Luego de eso le coloqué la compresa a Hanna en la cabeza.

Hikaru al recuperar el color de su rostro cogió un banquillo, se sentó a mi lado y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro a modo de cariño.

—Y ¿Cómo es que la conoces Hikaru?

—Hanna es una de las pocas personas que conozco en Highland, ha sido mi amiga por varios años…

—…Entonces ella sabe lo de… —la interrumpí tratando de no tener que terminar la pregunta.

—No, ella no sabe nada de eso, la verdad Matt, eso no es algo que le vaya a contar a alguien… discúlpame por el comentario, era indebido.

—Lo comprendo, es algo demasiado grande —tomé su mano con la que tenia libre, para hacerla sentir acompañada —pero me alegro de haberlo descubierto.

—Shhh, mírala, se esta moviendo.

—A todo esto Hikaru, por que yo no sabía nada de ella, por que es precisamente que me la encuentro el día de hoy.

—Debe de ser porque ella volvió a Highland el día de hoy.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que al fin la chica abrió sus ojos, eran de un color apagado, grises para ser más exacto, ella bostezo nada más despertar.

—Nya, pero que me ha pasado —menuda reacción tiene, la verdad dudo si es o no pariente de Hikaru… son demasiadas similitudes, si tuviese los ojos azules no tendría dudas de que fuese su hermana pequeña.

—Hanna, al fin despiertas —Hikaru estaba emocionada de verla, se le notaba en la cara.

—Déjame entrar pueblerino.

—Largo de aquí niño rico —vaya, es que Vincent no puede estar tranquilo frente a los niños ricos

—Hawkins por favor necesito poder hablar contigo.

—Maldición, largo de aquí. Hawkins necesito tu ayuda con María.

—Chicos —lancé un par de escalpelos a la puerta, muy cerca de las manos de ambos que miraban con terror lo que había pasado muy cerca de sus dedos— ¿les importaría? están en la enfermería, deben de estar callados para no molestar a los que tratan de recuperarse.

—Bu… bueno, creo que tampoco es para tanto, esto puede esperar unos días.

—Matthew en verdad necesito hablar contigo, en cuanto puedas ve a verme al taller por favor.

La verdad después de que ellos cerraron la puerta parecía que yo no estaba en la sala, era un ambiente distinto, ya que las chicas se habían reencontrado y parecían felices de volver a verse, pero claro en esta ecuación yo solo sobraba, la verdad no había para que molestarse.

Y ellas seguían hablando calmadamente.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —me coloqué detrás de Hikaru besándole el cuello y saliendo de la enfermería —Hikaru, chibikaru, nos vemos.

—Matt ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a ver que necesita Hart.

—Matt…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada. Déjalo.

—Dímelo.

—Pues, veras… no te lo digo después.

—Vale, te paso a ver más rato.

—Nos vemos Hanna, espero que la próxima vez no te pongas en el camino de mis papas.

~O~

Bueno, dos problemas resueltos, ya sé que el lanzador de papas Mark I es todo un éxito, además me asegure de que la amiga de Hikaru estuviese bien, además del chichón no parece tener nada raro.

Al entrar al territorio de los grasosos todos parecían hacerse a un lado, por lo visto no me veían como alguien ajeno, o quizás alguien con el cual no debían de buscar camorra.

—Matthew, al fin llegas —Hart parecía extrañamente agradable —quiero darte las gracias por las fotos, en su momento no lo hice, pero lograste que pusiese las cosas en perspectiva.

—Me alegro Vincent, es bueno que pongas tus prioridades en orden y te enfoques.

—Es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda.

—Je, je. Tú dime en lo que soy bueno Hart.

—Pues en lo mejor que eres. Necesito a Gordon, quiero que lo guíes hasta el viejo almacén ferroviario, uno que ya no esta en servicio, lo reconocerás por la enorme X pintada de negro.

—Bien, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Sí te piensas encargar de él, hazlo como un hombre, tú y él, uno a uno sin armas, partiéndose la cara.

—Hey, hey, hey. Vincent, no necesitas por que seguir las condiciones que te exige Hawkins, el no es de los nuestros, ni siquiera nació en esta ciudad…

—Y eso no evitara que te parta la cara a ti o a cualquiera que trate de joderme. Escúchame bien Hart, lo tuyo es un asunto del corazón. Sí tú quieres una retribución, o restaurar tu honor, lo mejor que puedes hacer eso una pelea a mano limpia.

—Vincent, no necesitas por que hacerle caso, solo es cosa de que Hawkins cumpla con llevarlo y entre todos… —un derechazo de Vincent le cerró la boca y le apagó las luces. Por lo visto este tipo algo de honor tenía aun en el cuerpo.

—Muy bien Matthew, jugare bajo tus reglas, quiero a Gordon para mí, en un uno a uno. Si llega alguien además de él, que los chicos manejen la situación como gusten.

—Por mí está bien Vincent. Pero necesito un favor que pedirte.

—Vaya ¿Tú pidiéndome un favor?

—Sí es difícil de creer pero así es, necesito que lleves el Mark I y lo dejes en un lugar donde lo pueda ver fácilmente.

— ¿Qué es el Mark I?

—El Mark I, es la denominación que tiene el modelo de lanzador de papas, es el prototipo, eso junto con municiones.

—Te refieres a la malla con las papas.

—Correcto.

—Matthew, por mi parte el trato esta hecho, toma, aquí esta la mitad del dinero, en caso de que no lo logres, nos quedamos con tu lanza papas.

—Suena bien, un trato es un trato.

—Cuento contigo Hawkins —estas palabras las acompaño con un fuerte apretón de manos, su voz tenia resentimiento, como si fuese un animal herido luchando contra el cazador —tráeme a esa rata por favor.

Abandoné las instalaciones, dirigiéndome por el estacionamiento, a esta hora solo estaban los bravucones por ahí, y cuando vieron a Hikaru rápidamente se alejaron, como si ella estuviese marcada. Sabían perfectamente que si algo le pasaba a la chica el mismísimo dios de la muerte se escondería bajo su cama rogando que no lo encontrase.

—Matt —estaba agitada, por lo visto llevaba un rato buscándome —necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Puede ser después estoy un tanto ocupado ahora?

—Por favor —ella me jalo de la manga de la chaqueta, su voz no se escuchaba cansada por la carrera, se escuchaba triste —por favor, no me apartes, sé que lo que haces es peligroso, que ni siquiera tú sales bien parado a veces… pero no quiero que me trates como una princesita o la damisela en desgracia.

—Hmp —medité lo que ella decía, era cierto —Hikaru, hace tiempo Davide me dijo que por que en el tablero no tenia a la reina blanca a mi lado. Le dije que lo mejor era mantenerla al margen de todo esto, que era más seguro, que así la protegería —camine junto a ella por el edificio principal mientras me dirigía al área de casilleros —. Él me dijo que estaba equivocado, que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, la reina blanca era la pieza más poderosa, la que más me ayudaría, y que si en verdad quería protegerla —tomé ambas manos acercándolas a mí —debía de tenerla cerca mío, que no había un lugar más seguro que si estaba a mi lado.

Ella se ruborizo por haberla tomado de las manos, y decirle que la necesitaba a mi lado.

—Tú eres lo más importante que tengo, por eso no quiero que resultes lastimada por las cosas que hago… supongo que he hecho las cosas del modo equivocado.

—Matt… tú también eres lo más importante que tengo, ambos sabemos bien la historia que el otro carga. Y eso por eso mismo que debes de saberlo, tarde o temprano por el solo echo de estar contigo resultare herida —ella me abrazo sin dejarme mucha movilidad —pero si tú estas a mi lado eso de seguro será mucho menos de lo que podrían hacer. Además, permíteme recordarte que si no hubiese estado ahí, te habrías desangrando por la herida de bala.

—Vaya, yo estaba esperando a ver cuando sacabas esa carta y la jugarías, así que tratas de chantajearme emocionalmente gatita.

—No trato de chantajearte Matt —la besé, las palabras sobraban en esto, ambos sabíamos bien que eran palabras que carecían de mayor sentido, sabíamos muy bien que la verdadera razón es que nos preocupábamos por la seguridad del otro.

—Hablaremos mucho más después de lo de hoy. Necesitas entrenamiento.

—Matt… —no la deje continuar, le coloqué dos dedos en la frente y la empuje hasta ponerla contra un casillero.

—Eres rápida. Mucho más que cualquiera que conozca, de seguro tus reflejos son igual de buenos, pero no sabes combatir de ningún modo —vi sus puños cerrados —y no trates de golpearme, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te duelan los dedos. Y una cosa más, el pulgar va en la parte de afuera, si lo tienes dentro de la mano cuando golpees lo mas seguro es que te lo disloques.

—Wow, sabes mucho de esto.

— Que te puedo decir —revisé la munición de ambas pistolas, y recargué las balas que faltaban de mi casillero —he aprendido teoría, practica, y el conocimiento que solo te puede dar la experiencia. Yo no te puedo convertir en una reina de los peleadores, eso toma su tiempo. Pero sí puedo enseñarte lo básico de la defensa personal, y como usar un arma de airsoft.

—Sabes que lo mío no es la lucha, pero podría ayudarte en la logística.

—Sera mejor que aprendas a hacer de todo. Eso sí, sigue manteniendo un perfil bajo, y evita que alguien vea lo que llevas bajo la falda.

—Pervertido, eres el único que me anda viendo el trasero.

—Yo hablaba de tu cola, pero si, no puedo evitar mirarlo cuando vas delante de mí. Es que pareciese que te lo esculpieron —me acerque a su oreja y susurré —o fue la ingeniería genética lo que logro que fuese tan firme, redondito y bien formado.

—Per… pervertido, por que me tienes que decir esas cosas.

—Relájate —la tome de las mejillas y la vi a los ojos —sabes que te quiero y no es solo esa parte de ti, me cuesta quitar los ojos de alguien tan maravillosa como lo eres tú.

—Matt —ella cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos, esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, cosa que tampoco me costaba mucho deducir, acercándome lentamente, saboreando el instante previo al beso.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos!, nada de encuentros amorosos en el campus del colegio —la historia de mi romance, siempre hay alguien o algo que nos arruina el momento, de mi casillero saque una bolsa de balines metálicos, de los excedentes de la operación: Boda de Atlanta. Y los arroje al piso mientras el inspector venía por nosotros, inevitablemente se resbaló mientras Hikaru y yo huíamos de la escena.

—Nya, Matt, te das cuenta que hay muchas veces el momento se frustra.

—Sí, desde hace mucho que lo tengo en mente, pero desde que estamos juntos, es la primera vez que nos pasa.

—Separémonos.

—Buena idea, te veo en la noche en el lugar de siempre.

—Cuídate Matty.

—Cuídate gatita.

~O~

Pero la verdad no tenia intenciones de irme a otro lugar, quería ver el mundo secreto de Matt, poder ver de primera mano que era lo que hacia, y como lo hacia. Así que nada más lograrme quitar al inspector de encima, lo empecé a seguir, por lo visto se había reunido con Yuusuke.

—Y bien Matt ¿De qué va todo esto?

—De un gambito Yuusuke.

— ¿Gambito?  
—Es… una táctica en ajedrez, consiste en sacrificar un peón para así conseguir en una maniobra siguiente, eliminar a una pieza poderosa del contrario.

—Entonces ¿Tú serias el peón?

—No, el peón aquí es Gordon, lo sacrificare en esta jugada, después de esto, empezare la verdadera ofensiva contra Hart.

— ¿Por qué no crees que se una a nosotros?

—No es un tipo mentalmente estable, ya te diste cuenta de eso, lo mejor es darle una lección.

— ¿Lo vas a traicionar?

—Yuusuke, para traicionar a alguien primero debe de haber confianza, y yo en ese tipo no confió nada.

—Matt… ¿necesitas una mano?

—Estoy bien, pero necesitare algo de ayuda.

—Bien, déjame ir por mi bici.

—No, no es para mí, veras, necesito que mantengas un ojo sobre Hikaru, ella ya no quiere quedarse al margen y quiere empezar a tomar un papel más activo, sí ella quiere seguirme, que lo haga, pero que por favor, no se arriesgue demasiado.

—Entendido, escoltare a la reina blanca.

—Gracias amigo, cuento contigo.

~O~

No puedo evitar que ella me siga, y si se lo prohíbo es aun más tentador, el querer saber, así que opté por colocarle una escolta, debido a que a estas alturas del día Davide debe de estar incrustado en la biblioteca, pero no precisamente leyendo. Ellos dos se ven bien juntos, y espero en verdad que mi amigo logre hacer ver a Lucy que le conviene como pretendiente.

Demonios Matt en que estas pensando ahora. Lo importante es rastrear y cabrear a Gordon, y lo encontré, junto a unos compañeros de su fraternidad afuera una tienda de ropa cara en el centro de Old Heaven.

—Hey, Gordon, dicen que María los esta engañando tanto a ti como a Vincent, y dicen que es un tipo tan feo como un barro en el culo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Así que María también va por ti?

—Quizás, no te preocupes no debes de ser el primero a quien María le pone los cuernos, y hablando de eso, es cierto que a tu papá le dices tío Howard. O que tu mamá tiene los dedos palmeados… o que tu hermana y tu cuando los mayores no estas…

— ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar el buen nombre de mi familia!, tú… tú.

— ¿Qué pasa, la hemofilia evita que puedas pensar algo bueno?

—Vamos Gordon, no podemos dejar que un "clase media" te diga esas cosas.

Y para provocarlos les lancé unas bombas de olor y luego les dispare con las Silver Dragon solo para encabronarlos. Habiendo logrado eso, el resto fue fácil, solo debía de hacer que me persiguiesen por la ciudad hasta llegar al "sitio de la entrega".

Cosa que requería más resistencia que velocidad, ya que debía de evitar que me botasen de la bicicleta mientras ellos me lanzaban huevos, la cosa durante el centro de Old Heaven fueron un tanto difíciles ya que me estuve perdiendo, y además ellos tenían la ventaja de jugar en un territorio que ellos conocían. Pero al menos sabia que siguiendo la ruta de la antigua iglesia y del cementerio llegaba a la represa, y ese camino me llevaba directamente a la gasolinera y al centro de la ciudad. Este ya era un ambiente más conocido para mí, el "Nido del dragón" seguía en remodelaciones y hasta me di el lujo de devolverles los disparos a ellos, solo para enfurecerlos, y hacer que llegasen a la zona residencial de New Heaven.

De este modo ellos siguieron perfectamente el plan, pasaron bajo el puente ferroviario persiguiéndome por las barriadas, y viviendas cercanas, hasta que llegamos al punto de entrega. La X marcaba el almacén "abandonado", me bajé de la bicicleta y entre tratando de hacerles parecer que estaba temeroso de ellos.

— ¡ahí está!, persíganlo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?, de prisa, enciendan una luz, no dejen que el bastardo de Hawkins se escape así nada más.

Pero antes de que lograse hacer algo, o siquiera encender una luz Gordon vio hacia el centro del edificio abandonado. Ya no estaba a oscuras, una pequeña porción se había iluminado, era Vincent quien estaba en ella, montado sobre su bicicleta.

—Así… que por alguien como tú, esa zorra me pretende cambiar.

—Mierda, es Hart, ¿Así que ese era tu plan Hawkins, guiarme hasta aquí y venderme a este parasito?

Las luces se encendieron, mostrando lo que se había hecho con el antiguo edificio abandonado: habían rampas, medios tubos, barandas, las paredes totalmente llenas de grafitis. En fin, era un parque de patinaje en toda ley, y Vincent y sus camaradas estaban montados en sus bicicletas mientras que en el extremo donde me encontraba, estaba mi lanzador de papas y el dinero por traerlo.

—Recuerda el trato Hart, él y tú. Uno a uno solamente.

—Por supuesto, la verdad Hawkins. Esto del duelo por el amor de María me ha gustado desde que me lo propusiste —yo nunca dije eso, idiota. Solo te lo pedio como medio para que ambos zanjasen sus diferencias de una sola vez. Claro que aquí Gordon no tenia idea de nada.

Hart pedaleo rápidamente para envestir a Gordon el cual al principio se quedo inmóvil, pero se puso pronto en marcha al ver que su salud corría peligro. Por otro lado los tres idiotas que siguieron a Gordon hasta aquí fueron mas osados, se lanzaron contra los acompañantes de Vincent, pero uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para venir en contra mía.

Y al momento de hacer eso ya tenia cargado y preparado el lanzador papas. El punto rojo en su pecho indicaba a donde apuntaba con el laser, solo basto presionar el botón de disparo para que el gas dentro explotase y mandase la papa contra el pecho del pobre sujeto.

—Vaya, no esperaba que tuviese tanta potencia.

Me sorprendí al notar esta vez, la magnitud del disparo en combate, fue mayor la potencia de retroceso que cuando noqueé a la amiga de Hikaru, y esta vez tampoco fue menos, ya que el tipo, aunque muy agarrado de su bicicleta venia, salió volando de ella, con todo y los restos de papa en su pecho.

Estuvieron varios minutos persiguiéndose unos a otros, mientras Gordon y Vincent se partían la cara a puño limpio., Es curioso, fue Gordon el primero en bajar de la suya y retar a Vincent en lo alto de una sección, ahí era donde los golpes iban y venían, por desgracia para Gordon, Vincent tenia una mayor habilidad en esto. Y eso que Gordon lo encaraba moviéndose y golpeando como boxeador.

Pero eso era otra cosa ya que los chicos de Vincent se habían bajado de sus bicicletas, uno incluso tenia en una funda un bate de baseball, se acercaron muy tranquilamente a conversar conmigo.

—Matthew Hawkins, quiero agradecerte la oportunidad de haber podido desquitarme de esos chicos, la verdad siempre son un grano en el culo para nosotros, creyéndose superiores y esas cosas.

No dije nada, solo esperé a ver a donde es que esto nos conducía.

—Pero más que nada, quiero agradecerte, por haber venido aquí, al corazón de nuestro territorio, donde nosotros mandamos. Solo y prácticamente desarmado, ¡sujétenlo!

A su orden un tipo me golpeo el estomago con el bate de baseball, haciéndome caer al piso mientras el otro me sujetaba por detrás inmovilizándome de los brazos.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Tanto te molestaste por el golpe que te dio Vincent?

— ¿Qué, lo dices por el bate? —mostrando el instrumento que había cambiado de manos y poseía ahora él fanfarrón que ideo mi captura —no es por eso, pero veras, hace unos días recibí una llamada de alguien… Herbert, Elián…

— ¡Evan!

—Sí, ese mismo, Gracias por recordármelo. En fin… este sujeto, Evan, nos ofreció una gran suma de dinero, por hacerte desaparecer —Demonios, estaba concentrado en lo que decía, pero a la vez veía como Vincent perseguía a Gordon fuera del recinto, corriendo ambos tan rápido como su estado lo permitía.

—Vaya, así que ese miserable ahora manda matones en mi contra.

—Nada personal Hawkins, solo son negocios, y vales bastante. Adiós cabeza —él levanto el bate por sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, esperando darme un certero golpe en algún lado blando de mi cabeza.

—Hola huevos.

Esta fue una de esas patadas que se lanzan con odio, de aquellas que no interesa lo que pueda suceder más adelante, o como le podía quedar el contenido del escroto a la altura de las amígdalas. Esto hiso que el tipo cayese al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y soltando el bate. Luego aquel que estaba libre y me había dado el golpe en el estomago con el bate me dio unos cuantos jabs a la cara mientras aun estaba retenido.

Traté de ignorar el dolor y la rabia como pude, solo para pisarle el pie al que me retenía y deslizarme hacia abajo por la abertura que había dejado en su agarre. Ya libre me concentre en el que tenía delante. Un gancho al estomago y un codazo en la frente lo dejaron fuera de combate.

De ellos solo quedaba uno, al cual pretendía sacarle las respuestas a base del bate que ahora sostenía en las manos, pero la verdad en ese momento solo lo cogí del brazo y lo lancé al suelo, al tenerlo ahí, cogí el bate y lo miré con mala intención.

—Lo diré solo una vez, y si eres listo cantaras como canario. Donde demonios esta Evan Daniels.

—No lo sé.

—Dime ahora ¡Donde está Evan Daniels!

—Te lo dije, no lo sé.

— ¡Dime ahora! Antes de que te rompa la pierna.

—No sé, en verdad no se, Johnny nos convenció de atacarte y cobrar el dinero

— ¿Y quién demonios es Johnny? —le pateé el estomago para sacarle rápido una respuesta.

—Es él, al que le rompiste los huevos.

—Vale, ahora largo de aquí antes de que rompa como si fueses juguete chino.

—Sí, gracias —y él se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

—Hola Johnny —Dije ácidamente —hagamos esto rápido y no tendrás que irte como un eunuco lisiado, solo como un eunuco ¿Cómo demonios te has comunicado con Evan? ¡Responde!

—No te voy a decir —con el bate le golpee en la pierna izquierda para que sepa que hablo en serio.

—No voy a repetirlo, así que si quieres salir con la rodilla en una pieza, de aquí será mejor que me lo digas.

—Bastardo, eso duele.

—Entonces habla.

Coloqué el pie sobre su tobillo para inmovilizarlo, y su otra pierna la sujeté para hacerle un candado y estirarle las articulaciones.

—Bien, bien, te diré, pero detente. Él me llamó, no se cómo se consiguió mi número, me ofreció dinero por tú cabeza, to…toma, aquí esta el teléfono —temblando me paso el teléfono, pero a la vez, gran cantidad de grasosos venían por mí —. Je, je, je, esta jodido Hawkins, no tienes escapatoria.

—Soy Matt Hawkins, siempre encuentro una salida —tomé el bate y le di en el tórax —, a diferencia de ti.

Luego de eso les lance el bate para ver si le caía a alguien, la verdad no supe bien si tuve o no éxito, ya que tomé el lanzador de papas y corrí a la escalera que llevaba al piso superior del almacén. En la carrera logre disparar el lanzador de papas unas cuantas veces más, pero por desgracia el cañón no pudo soportar ni el calor ni la presión, así que lo deje tirado en el segundo piso al igual que las papas, pero el aerosol que tenia me podía servir como un improvisado lanzallamas en caso de tener que recurrir a eso.

Corriese por donde corriese no había ni una escalera de emergencias o una viga que conectase con el techo por algún medio, solo me quedaba romper una ventana y caer hacia el edificio de al lado. Empuje una caja para quedar a la altura y luego rompí la ventana con un tuvo suelto que estaba cerca, para evitar cortarme con los restos de vidrio coloque la chaqueta como protección. Es una lastima ya que después de caer al otro tejado y recuperarla, quedo echa girones, era inútil como prenda. Pero no como bomba.

Rocié parte del aerosol en la chaqueta y coloque la lata dentro, luego con el encendedor la prendí para luego lanzarla dentro, por lo menos de este modo cubriría el escape, pero al estar corriendo tejado por tejado mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

—_Matt, Yuusuke al habla, me puedes contar que demonios paso dentro, hay grasosos corriendo por todos lados y ahora sale humo del almacén abandonado, y por que demonios te dieron con un bate_

— ¿Me vieron? ¿Cómo?

—_Estamos en el edificio del frente Hikaru al ver eso se agito mucho y esta preocupada_

—Yuusuke, cuando nos vimos hoy en la tarde, ¿Notaste algo raro?

—_Sí, te veías hinchado… espera un momento…_

—… Sí, es eso Yuusuke, llevaba una armadura corporal, es un tanto discreta y la pude ocultar bajo la chaqueta sin que estos idiotas se dieran cuenta, la tenia en el casillero, me la puse antes de hablar contigo en el estacionamiento.

—_Has tenido suerte de que te golpeasen y no te amenazaran con un cuchillo o algo peor._

—He tenido suerte, más de la que crees, conseguí un número que me podría llevar con Evan.

—_No digas más, ve a mi casa, hay una roca falsa dentro del helecho que esta al lado de la puerta, espérame dentro, ahí podría localizar la llamada._

—Gracias Yuusuke, te debo una.

—_Técnicamente Matt, me debes varias, pero vamos amigo, quien se va a estar fijando en nimiedades como esas._

~O~

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que llegamos a la casa de Yuusuke, el encendió su computadora y saco varios de sus aparatos de espionaje, la verdad no sé su propósito o siquiera como se llaman, y por esa razón fue que Hikaru y yo fuimos por comida Hindú mientras él realizaba su magia, verlo ahí era tan bizarro, no se movía y respiraba levemente, la pantalla estaba negra y rápidamente los datos pasaban por la pantalla en un tono verde, hasta que apareció el mensaje "Búsqueda completa", con eso se abrió Google Earth y empezó a moverse automáticamente.

—25°20′41″S 131°01′57″E, estas son las coordenadas de Ayers Rock, eso es en Australia.

—Tsk, Yuusuke, fue una perdida de tiempo, ese idiota no se iría al otro lado del mundo solo para seguirnos jodiendo.

—Entonces chicos, él ha encriptado las llamadas para desorientarnos.

—Debo de reconocerlo, es un hijo de perra listo… pero eso no evita que no vaya a usar su cabeza para limpiar el piso.

—Matt ¿no temes que los grasosos tomen represalias?

—Ya había pensado en eso, he llegado a algo, no será ni bonito ni ético pero evitara que se nos acerquen el tiempo suficiente.

~O~

Estábamos a punto de entrar al segundo periodo de clases, hoy nos tocaba con el profesor Jones y no veía a Matt por ningún lado, así que le pregunté a los chicos por el, pero en sus manos tenían un volante, en el había una copia de una fotografía en el cual había un grasoso. Era fácil de reconocer por la chaqueta de cuerpo, según palabras de Yuusuke, aquel era Johnny, el mismo que pensaba cobrar recompensa por la cabeza de Matt.

"Este es un mensaje para cualquiera que pretenda imitar su estupidez: Evan Daniels pagó a este idiota para hacerme daño, cualquiera que trate de hacerle daño a mis amigo o a mí terminara peor que él".

Y se mostraba en la foto a este tipo amarrado a un poste, encadenado y golpeado en el taller de esta misma escuela, los policías y personal medico lo sacaron de ahí. Él director Bertrand al no saber bien quien era él que había dejado el mensaje lo ignoró y lo dejo pasar como tantas otras cosas en la escuela.

Pero todo el mundo lo sabíamos muy bien, para muchos había quedado sentenciado que quien quisiese la cabeza de Matt tendría que atravesar el propio infierno para obtenerla.

~O~

A la hora del almuerzo logre llevarlo al techo y saber que demonios fue todo eso.

—Matt, al fin te encuentro ¿Qué ha sido todo eso de la mañana?

—Hikaru… yo no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, la verdad he meditado mucho sobre esto, y llegue a la conclusión de que por el momento es la única opción viable de poder estar tranquilo sin que algún grupo de idiotas nos joda la existencia.

—Pero Matt, te das cuenta como lo has dejado.

—Fue más que nada teatro Hikaru, ese tipo más que nada, tenia en el cuerpo los golpes de ayer l, le golpeé el estomago cuando me lo encontré anoche y luego compre unos sedantes en la farmacia, en la mañana lo metí en una caja de madera y lo lleve al taller, ahí mientras seguía dormido, lo até, y lo maquille. Bueno, debo decirlo, le di un par de golpes extras pero eso fue para hacerlo más real.

Ella desde atrás me rodeo el estomago y me abrazo, colocando luego su mejilla sobre mi espalda.

—Lo sabia, sabia que no podías ser tan cruel y despiadado Matt —tome y acaricié sus suaves manos, contemplando el paisaje nevado de Highland.

—Hikaru, solo lo hice porque para mí, ustedes son lo más valioso, ellos se pueden cuidar bien, de hecho es probable que tengan el mismo índice de victoria que yo…

—…pero el problema soy yo ¿verdad?

—No lo veo como problema —me di vuelta, la vi a los ojos mientras sujetaba con la punta de los dedos su mentón —es más que nada una oportunidad para que aprendas algo de defensa personal… hable con alguien, y me gustaría que me acompañases a verlo a la tarde.

— ¡Matt! —Davide y Yuusuke llegaron corriendo con los restos de Mark I en brazos —, ¿nos puedes decir que demonios paso con esto?

—Pues, es el prototipo, no resistió una rápida cadencia de disparo. Comprendo que Yuusuke venga con el arma en los brazos corriendo, pero tú Davide, que te trae por aquí tan alterado.

—Es Callaway, esta intimando con el whisky nuevamente, y pide tu presencia.

—Demonios, será mejor ir a ver que pasa.

— ¿Y qué hago con el Mark I?

—Puedes mantenerte ocupado viendo que fallo.

—Matt —Hikaru hablo un tanto tímida al estar ellos presentes — ¿Y qué pasa con lo de la tarde?

—Eso sigue en pie. Así que no te me escapes.

—Mejor aún, voy contigo a ver que le pasa al profesor.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23: Día de entrenamiento**

Demonios, esto cada vez se iba haciendo más y más grande, se podría decir que es el efecto bola de nieve, no solo Yuusuke estaba a cargo ahora de la división armamentística, si no que además Hikaru quería entrar en la de logística… por desgracia Davide se había perdido.

Es curioso, al pasar cerca de los chicos ricos… aquellos bastardos elitistas simplemente me hacían una reverencia, es bueno que ya estén viendo lo que se puede lograr trabajando juntos, pero la verdad lo que me deja intranquilo es que esta misma alianza afecta mis intereses con Vincent y su gente, ya que ambos grupos simplemente no se aguantan y riñen constantemente.

El problema radica más que nada en la crianza, unos están acostumbrados a hacer que los demás cumplan sus caprichos y los otros son unos idiotas de mente cerrada que se creen la maravilla del mundo simplemente por haber nacido.

—Espérame aquí Hikaru —le dije a la entrada del salón de literatura y gramática.

—Vale —dijo sin mucho animo, pero la verdad esto lo hacia más que nada para que el profesor se sintiese en confianza al estar solo los dos y me contase que sucedía con su estado de euforia por licor.

—Ah, Matt, el fiel protector de Highland.

— ¿Perdón?

—Que vengas chico, necesito de tu ayuda.

—Usted me dirá, señor.

—Te lo diré, pero que te parece si antes nos tomamos un trago —dijo esto agitando la botella verde que tenia en la mano.

—Yo creo que paso señor, a todo esto ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Patterson nuevamente —dio un largo beso a la botella de whisky que rápidamente se iba vaciando —sigue jodiendo con eso de que soy un mal ejemplo, y hablando mal de mí frente a todo el plantel académico.

— ¿Por qué sería eso?

—Porque insiste en que soy un borracho.

—Cielos señor, no sé de donde podría haber sacado tal cosa.

—Sí, lo sé ¿difícil de creer, no te parece?, pero además dice que soy un irresponsable, esta intentando que me despidan de nuevo. Incluso a puesto en contra mía a la señorita Dubois.

—Bueno señor en experiencia propia le puedo decir que cuando alguien dice cosas malas sobre mí le demuestro que se equivocan.

— ¿Cómo?, mostrando a caso un lado noble y respetuoso del que ellos no sabían.

— ¡No! —Golpeé la mesa con ambos palmas abiertas mientras lo veía a la cara —cuando alguien hace ese tipo de cosas le enseño el error que cometieron al subestimarme. Les doy algo con lo cual podrán quejarse de veras de mí.

—Brillante muchacho, tan directo, tan fiero, tan… maquiavélico. Me gusta.

—Genial, a mí también, y me ha funcinado ya.

—Perfecto Matt, si todo sale bien, esto lo pondré como "créditos extra" para ti.

—Señor, y con respecto a las faltas ortográficas…

— ¿Cuáles faltas jovencito?

—Perfecto señor, ya tendrá noticias de lo sucedido… y esta conversación no ocurrió.

—Me parece Matt. Solo me he pasado la tarde bebiendo, ¡a tú salud muchacho! —volvió a su vicio mientras salía.

—Hikaru ¿Sabes donde vive Patterson?

—No, la verdad nadie lo sabe, ni los demás profesores.

—Cómo es posible que nadie en esta endemoniada escuela lo sepa. Hey espera un segundo, ya lo sé.

Junto con Hikaru nos acercamos al área de casilleros y abrí el de Yuusuke, me puse a buscar entre sus archivos hasta dar con el de la plantilla de maestros.

— ¿Cuaderno del diablo? —Hikaru se agacho a recoger un libro de cuero rojo que había caído al suelo.

—Sí, por decirlo de algún modo, es el libro de Yuusuke donde esta almacenada la información de mucha gente, además de poder chantajearla con ella misma.

—Matt… tú y tus amigos en verdad dan miedo.

—Demonios, no aparece nada. Por lo visto es cierto lo que dicen sobre que nadie sabe donde vive.

— ¿Y que tal si lo esperamos en el estacionamiento y lo seguimos a casa?

—Jeje, Hikaru, eres bastante rápida pensando —abrí mi casillero y saqué mi skate — ¿te has montado alguna ven en esto?

—Bueno, que esperabas, te he visto hacer muchas cosas a lo largo del tiempo que nos conocemos, y no. La verdad nunca me he atrevido.

—Gracias por el cumplido —tome también una cuerda del casillero y al señor mazo dentro de un bolso —, ven debemos de encontrar a alguien que nos preste un skate.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Claro, ese es el plan —me coloque el bolso al hombro y empecé a buscar a alguien con una tabla —. Hikaru, si quieres aprender como hacer las cosas hay que estar metido en todo. Si tú creías que te ibas a quedar cómodamente sentada en la retaguardia mientras los demás atacan, estás equivocada. ¿Y bien? Aun deseas seguirme.

—Sí, voy a ir contigo Matt.

—Bien, me alegro de ver que estás determinada.

La actitud de Hikaru había estado puesta en duda, ahora quiero ver que tal resiste la presión, si se desmorona o si ella sobre sale de esto.

Nos fuimos al estacionamiento para ver si encontrábamos a alguien que nos facilitase un skate, y ahí estaba, el mismo que me dio la tabla, tratando de sacar un ollie.

—Hola Buck, ¿tratando de sacar algún truco?

—Sí, pero no tengo la coordinación para eso.

—Hey, y tú ¿me la podría prestar? Veras, Hikaru quiere aprender a hacer trucos y necesito una nueva tabla con la cual enseñarle.

—Vale, no quieres que ella te dañe el skate verdad.

—Sí, se puede decir —demonios, con esta mentira sentía detrás mío cierta aura asesina proveniente de la neko girl me advirtió de debía de evitar decir más cosas.

—Vaya, que sorpresa que Hikaru quiera practicar deportes, supongo que en eso estas siendo una buena influencia Matthew —me entregó el skate sin mayores problemas o trabas —solo te pido que lo cuides.

—Vale, gracias —Hikaru esperó a que Buck abandonase el lugar para acercarse nuevamente.

— Supongo Matt, que los skates son para pegarnos a la parte trasera del parachoques de su SUV, y dejaremos que nos muestre el camino.

—Correcto Hikaru, luego cuando oscurezca volveremos y saquearemos la vivienda.

—Espera ¿le vamos a robar?

—Claro que no, solo vandalismo clásico, romper todo lo que encontremos a su paso.

—Pero no te parece Matt que eso esta mal.

—Un tanto, pero la verdad este tipo sigue encima mío, aun quiere venganza por frustrar sus planes pasados, y esto le hará pensar mejor las cosas.

—Y que haremos en el tiempo de espera desde que llegamos a su casa hasta que anochezca.

—Ya he pensado en algo, pero por ahora lo mantendré al margen. Mira, ahí esta, de prisa Hikaru.

Y a la voz de eso, ambos nos pusimos discretamente detrás de su SUV sujetos del parachoques, Hikaru estaba nerviosa por esto, más que nada por el hecho de estar sujeta y dejarse llevar por la tabla, algunos de los chicos nos veían raro por ir detrás de su vehículo. Pero decidieron hacer la vista gorda he ignorar lo que estábamos haciendo.

Son las cuatro un cuarto de la tarde, el cielo está gris por las nubes y la carretera resbaladiza por el hielo y la nieve, y no parecía que fuésemos a llegar pronto ya que Patterson se daba vueltas por la zona residencial y el centro de la ciudad, no sé si él era un paranoico o simplemente sabia que estábamos detrás suyo, pero siguió así por largo rato, dando vueltas por todos lados.

—Hikaru, es idea mía o cada vez estamos más lejos de la zona residencial.

—No, la verdad Matt estamos en Old Heaven, hace unos diez minutos que estamos dando vueltas por este lado —sí, la verdad es que ella tenia razón, las calles amplias, los edificios ornamentados y el cuidado estético habían aumentado mucho, ni siquiera grafitis se veían por aquí.

Llegamos a una colina por la cual podíamos ver la rivera, la playa, el faro, incluso la rueda de la fortuna, pero el viaje seguía su rumbo por al menos algunas manzanas más hasta que Hikaru se desprendió del parachoques alejándose y haciéndome señas. Imité sus movimientos varios segundos después que ella.

—Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa Hikaru, eso es peligroso —pero ella solo calló, me mostro el vehículo que había estacionado esperando a que la reja se abriese.

—Escuche el ruido de la maquinaria de la reja Matthew.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? Vaya, Hikaru eres grandiosa.

—Ji, ji. Los sentidos felinos sirven para algo más que escuchar las conversaciones en los dormitorios vecinos Matt.

—Lo repito, eres asombrosa.

—Gracias.

—Bien, ahora vamos, es demasiado temprano para invadir su casa —deje el bolso entre unos arbustos y coloqué la patineta bajo el brazo.

— ¿Espera, a donde vamos?

—A entrenarte claro.

~O~

Y de este modo y ante su sorpresa me la lleve a la tienda de Redman ella aun no comprendía bien que hacíamos ahí.

—Matthew, que bueno verte muchacho.

—Pssst, Matt, parece que él está muy emocionado de verte.

—Y como no estarlo, cada vez que Hawkins entra a la tienda la registradora se llena.

—Así que aquí es donde gastas el dinero Matt.

—Que te puedo decir Hikaru, me gustan las armas y además aquí hay mucho equipo que necesito o me es útil.

—En fin, niños —Redman parecía más emocionado que de costumbre, de seguro es por ver una chica tan mona como Hikaru dentro de la tienda —aquí están las cosas que me encargaste, la verdad al principio me sorprendí de el pedido pero luego me dije, que más da, es Matthew, el sabrá que hace.

—Genial, déjame ver Redman.

—En primer lugar el arma que supongo es de la damita, Una SOCOM modelo H&K M23-0, empuñadura de combate para mejor agarre, capacidad de 15 balas, sistema laser de mira, y riel de modificación.

—Matt, no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

—La SOCOM Hikaru, es un modelo de pistola empleado por las fuerzas especiales, la empuñadura de combate permite un mejor agarre del arma como ya escuchaste, y el sistema laser de mira te facilitara la tarea de apuntar y disparar, y lo del riel de modificación permite adjuntar cosas como miras o linternas a una pistola.

—y bien señorita ¿hombro o cintura?

— ¿Qué?

—La funda para pistola Hikaru, la quieres para el hombro o la cintura.

—No lo sé, tú donde la usas Matt.

—Yo la uso en las muñecas, pero también llevo una SOCOM en el hombro —abrí la chaqueta para mostrarle la pistolera con el arma, cartuchos extra, como el cuchillo en el otro hombro.

— ¿Y el cuchillo para que es?

—Técnicas de CQC Hikaru.

—Tortolitos —dejo caer sobre el mostrador una caja más grande de aluminio —aun queda algo más por mostrar.

—Genial, no creí que pudieses conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Por mi mejor cliente? Como no hacerlo. Vamos Matthew, ábrela, quiero ver el XM8.

— ¿Está listo el polígono de tiro?

—Por supuesto Matthew.

Y así fe como nos llevo detrás de la tienda al "polígono de tiro" que en realidad no eran más que una colección de latas de refresco alineadas sobre un estante.

—Bien Hikaru, vamos a probar tu nuevo juguete.

—Vale.

Y ella desenfundo el arma con una mano y disparo, para poca sorpresa mía fallando una y otra vez hasta vaciar el cargador y quedar con dolor de hombros.

—No le di a ninguna.

—Lo sabía.

—Y si sabias eso por que no dijiste nada.

—Porque primero quería ver que podías hacer y si eras capaz de darte cuenta de tus errores.

— ¿Y cuales son?

—Tu postura, ese es el principal problema. Te paras de modo normal, disparas solo con una mano y ni siquiera eres capas de enfocarte en el objetivo.

—Si tanto sabes, demuéstralo —me pasó su arma de mala gana, por lo visto a alguien que le va bien en el colegio no le agrada que le digan que esta haciendo las cosas mal.

—Bien —cargué el arma y coloque un pie delante, tomé el arma con ambas manos y dispare a los objetivos, impactando las latas una tras otra —no es fanfarronería Hikaru, te lo digo porque sé.

— ¿Entonces debería ponerme como tú?

—Es lo recomendable, a mi me enseñaron a disparar con armas reales, por eso coloco el cuerpo en esa posición, ayuda a absorber el impacto del arma, y otra cosa, como eres nueva usa la mira laser, te ayudara con la precisión.

Ella las primeras veces falló, no entendía bien como debía ponerse, así que me coloqué detrás de ella me puse en la misma posición obligándola a adoptarla, la tome de las manos para enseñarle como sostener bien en arma, eso sí, dejándola apuntar con total libertad hasta que al fin.

—Al fin le di a una Matt —me aleje de ella al ver que estaba cogiendo el ritmo de buena posición.

—Bien, sigue así Hikaru.

—Verdad que voy bien. Puede que después de disparar mil tiros sea tan buena como tú —no pude evitarlo, era un comentario tan inocente e ingenuo, que me dio risa — ¿Que?

—Hikaru —abrí la caja del XM8 para revisarlo y cargarlo, dejando en el aire un silencio incomodo pero incidentalmente producido —esta arma tiene capacidad para disparar mil tiros —presione el gatillo disparando con una mano, apuntando y destruyendo por completo todos los blancos, pero sin dejar de presionar el gatillo hasta que no quedase nada en el cargador —. Mil balas no está mal Hikaru, pero yo he tenido que disparar millones —limpié y guardé el arma para luego llevarla donde Redman.

— ¡Presumido!

—Vamos Hikaru, esto es entrenamiento básico, lo que significa una larga, aburrida y monotemática rutina de ejercicios.

— ¿Hasta cuando?

—Hasta que yo vuelva de la casa de Patterson.

— ¡Qué!

—Hikaru —Le hablé desde el mostrador—, no pensaras que te ibas a quedar sentada detrás de un escritorio diciéndome que hacer en el campo de batalla verdad, eso ya te lo dije en la tarde. Espera aquí Redman, ya regreso —fui donde la chica.

—La verdad, solo creí que me enseñarías lo que haces y el como desarrollas las operaciones.

—Hikaru —me apegué a ella colocando ambas manos en su trasero mientras su rostro imitaba perfectamente a una remolacha —tarde o temprano tendrás que luchar, y lo sabes bien. Así que para cuando llegue ese día y seas capaz de poder salir con el culo en una pieza.

—Matt, tú… —ella prefirió no seguir conjugando palabras, solo se abalanzó a mi hombro y me mordió fuertemente mientras, subía las manos hasta su cintura abrazándola y pegándola a mí.

—Quiero que comprendas Hikaru. Tú misma dijiste que no querías seguir siendo la princesita, o la damisela en desgracia, es justamente esto lo que necesitas, aprender no solo a hacer planes, si no a ejecutarlos.

—Matt —ella me beso el hombro, sabia que hablaba en serio y que no era solo un acoso a su parte como antes —. Sé que a tú modo tratas de ayudarme.

—Sí, y estoy pensado que mañana o pasado, tendremos que buscar algunos libros.

—Bien, preguntémosle mañana a Lucy en la biblioteca —revisé el reloj ya eran las seis y media, buena hora para iniciar las festividades.

—Hikaru me voy —me alejé de ella, pero me tomo desde atrás y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Matty, cuídate, y no dejes que te atrapen.

—Claro Hikaru, esa es la idea de hacer todo esto —me dio un meso en la mejilla y volvió al polígono de tiro.

—Y bien Matt, ¿necesitas algo más?

—Sí, unas granadas de humo estarían perfectas.

—Genial, de que color las quieres, tengo naranjas, rojas, violetas, verdes, amarillas…

—Solo las tradicionales, además en plena noche ayuda el color negro a anular la visión de los demás.

—Supongo que lo pongo a tu cuenta y guardo el rifle ¿verdad?

—Claro. Hay una cosa más, por su propio bienestar, ni siquiera se atrevan en pensar hacerle algo a Hikaru negros locos. Eso si no quieren terminar dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

—Piensas amenazarme, dentro de mi propio local Hawkins.

—Redman, yo jamás amenazo, solo te evito que tengas que entrar al infierno, y dile a tu asistenta que baje el arma de airsoft si no quiere que le haga tragar sus dientes enjoyados.

—Sally… hazle caso —Redman sabia que no bromeaba, ya había escuchado rumores e historias por parte de Yuusuke.

Salí de la tienda con los ánimos exaltados, al mismo tiempo Yuusuke llegaba con perfecta sincronía a entrenar a Hikaru mientras yo le daba un golpe en la frente con los dedos a Sally.

A pie, el recorrido a la casa de Patterson me tomo un tiempo, afortunadamente justo el que necesitaba para que estuviese totalmente oscuro, al llegar a la escena vi el bolso en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, las cosas estaban en el mismo estado pero a verdad no había mucho tampoco, solo un pañuelo para cubrir mi rostro y el mazo que tanto he usado últimamente. A su casa ingrese subiéndome por una serie dejas apiladas por los vecinos que habían dejado el portón abierto.

—Bien Patterson, bienvenido al infierno.

Nada más bajar empecé a destruir sus jarrones con flores y a tirar algunos hacia las ventanas de la vivienda costosa, los ruidos lo alertaron ya que se encendieron las luces de la casa, pero nada tan rápido ya que gritó "voy a llamar a la policía", perfecto, llamar a la policía me daba como mínimo diez minutos libres de acción.

Con ellos pude destruir los postes de su invernadero y ver como este caía sobre sus flores, iba destruyendo todo a mi paso hasta dar con el objeto de su orgullo más preciado. Su SUV.

Patterson trataba de abrir la puerta pero en su nerviosismo no lograba poder hacerlo, dándome tiempo de cortar sus cuatro neumáticos con el cuchillo y de estrellar el mazo contra las puertas, retorciendo el metal y cada ventana que encontraba. Por un tiempo el vehículo activó su molesta y ruidosa alarma.

Vaya basura, por el precio que tienen lo mínimo que debería tener es un arma auto dirigida que atacase al agresor. Pero la verdad solo era cosa de golpear el cofre hasta inutilizar el mecanismo junto con el motor, y todo lo que hubiese ahí.

Las sirenas estaban cerca, la policía se tardo incluso más de lo que había contemplado, pero aun así no tuve problemas, arroje unas granadas de humo por ambos lados del muro, haciéndoles creer que escaparía por la casa vecina, cuando yo me escabullí por el patio de atrás dejando fuera de combate al perro de la casa antes de que lograse decir "wan".

~O~

Lo del día anterior no fue la gran cosa, ni un operativo enorme, solo enviaron una patrulla a su casa, eso salió en las noticias, donde hablaba de un grupo de vándalos que destrozaron su joyita, y como estaba recién comprada ni siquiera había comprado un seguro.

Yo por mi parte escapé por la casa de atrás y de ahí tome un taxi hasta la tienda de Redman donde Hikaru por lo visto lo hacia mejor, ya no le temblaban las piernas y su mirada ya era mucho más precisa a la hora de disparar.

-Nya ¡Matt!

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Hikaru?

—Te estaba diciendo que gracias por lo de ayer.

—No te preocupes, pero de seguro tú ya lo sabes, eso solo es el principio.

—Sí temía que dijeses eso. No importa, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas sabes que cuentas conmigo, ahora abre grande la boca y di Ah.

—Ah —vi un enorme camarón apanado que entró a mi boca —sabes que no es necesario eso de darme de comer, ya es demasiado con que me prepares en bento cada día.

— ¿Acaso te molesta?

—Para nada, pero te tomas demasiadas molestias por mí.

—Como no hacerlo —estábamos sentados en el piso de la sala de música, desde que nieva, no pasamos la hora del almuerzo en el techo. De pronto sentí sus manos que me jalaban, ella me dejo recostado en su regazo mientras veía ambos y bellos ojos azules —eres mi novio, y te amo —ella me acaricio el pelo —, y cuando no eres un pervertido, aprovechándote para estarme tocando, eres muy galante.

— ¿Yo, galante?

—Matt, no me engañas, en el fondo eres un buen chico, pero te viste forzado a tomar este papel.

—Sí, pero es un rol que he sabido interpretar —En el ambiente se noto el pequeño vacio y silencio que había —. Cambiando de tema ¿Has visto a Davide?, no lo he visto en toda la mañana.

—Lo vi al llegar a clases, pero dijo "voy a navegar en un océano de conocimiento"

—Por favor, conociéndolo debe de haber chocado frente a un archipiélago de tetas y se tuvo que haber ahogado en sus propias babas.

—Matt, que manera de hablar de tu mejor amigo es esa.

—Te apuesto que si vamos a la biblioteca, encontraremos a Lucy quien lee, mientras él le mira descaradamente el escote.

~O~

—Vaya, Davide, si le vas a mirar tan obviamente las tetas, al menos invítala a comer —me puse al lado de Davide, pasando un brazo por detrás de su hombro mientras le reía burlonamente a Lucy, dentro de la palma tenia algunos billetes —y por favor, llévala a un buen lugar, amigo —era lo que decía la nota que había adjuntado al dinero.

— ¡Ese no es tú problema Matthew!

—No, la verdad no lo es, y sinceramente lo de ustedes dos, es solo eso, cosa de ustedes dos.

—Y bien Matthew —ella en un intento de serenidad, se ajustó las gafas, empujándolas al puente de la nariz — ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—Estoy buscando estos libros Lucy, ¿los tienes? —le pasé una lista con títulos como "el arte de la guerra", "¿Cómo jugar ajedrez?", "historia de las tácticas bélicas del siglo XX", y unos sobre tácticas de Futbol americano.

—La verdad no estoy segura, déjame revisar en la computadora… —por lo visto la chica se había puesto seria, se sentó frente al monitor, tecleando de un modo acelerado —esto va a tardar un poco.

—Volveré en un rato, Gracias Lucy.

—Hawkins… señor, hay algo que necesito pedirle —ya lo recuerdo este fue el tipo que me fue a molestar a la enfermería mientras cuidábamos de la amiguita de Hikaru.

—Habla chico, se supone que debo de tender una mano cuando lo necesitan.

—Bueno… no soy yo, es Lawrence quien desea verle.

—Y donde se encuentra que no es capaz de pedir las cosas por su cuenta.

—Lo espera en el salón principal de la casa Croft.

—Dile que si tantos deseos de verme tiene, que lo espero en el club de anfitriones en diez minutos, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente, gracias señor.

—Hey —se dio vuelta a ver que era lo que le iba a decir —me agradas chico, no pareces un bastardo petulante como el resto.

—Gracias señor –y a la par que él se retiraba de la escena Hikaru llegaba un tanto cansada por estar corriendo después de que Beakman la llamase al salón de ciencias, segundos después, Davide apareció.

—Matt, estos son los libros que Lucy pudo…

—Genial —interrumpí a Davide —es una chica bastante diligente.

—Pero ha dicho que necesita tiempo para reunirlo, además hay dos libros que no están.

— Vaya ¿solo dos?, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Y que vamos a hacer Matt, dijiste que todos esos libros eran importantes.

—Lo que tenia contemplado Hikaru, iremos a la capital por los libros.

Me encamine al área de la casa Croft mientras ambos se habían quedado parados a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—No vienen, los chicos de Croft necesitan hablar conmigo, Davide, ¿te apetece burlarte un poco de ellos?

—Por supuesto amigo.

—Y Hikaru, esto será parte de tu entrenamiento, necesitas saber cómo es que hacemos las negociaciones.

—Claro —dijo en un tono de felicidad al saber que no estaba siendo excluida

~O~

Davide estaba a un extremo al igual que yo, eso nos facilitaba para movernos por si algo salía mal aquí, Hikaru permanecería en medio de las conversaciones mientras Croft y los suyos parecían molestos.

—Y bien Lawrence ¿Por qué esa cara de perro apaleado?

—Son… esos simios grasosos nos han estado causando problemas, se supone que tú te deberías de encargar de ellos.

—Es esa la manera de dirigirte a un amo… perro.

—No.

—No ¿Qué?

—No, señor.

—Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa con los grazonzos?

—Cómo debes de saber… señor. Esos tipos le han estado haciendo la vida muy difícil al pobre de Gordon.

—Tal vez el "pobre de Gordon" no debió de haberse metido en medio de la relación entre ella, Vincent, y el resto de la escuela.

—Tal ves deberíamos de encontrar a un mejor líder Lawrence.

—Padre dice: "El liderazgo se basa en cuidar de los otros". Y eso es lo que te estamos pidiendo.

—Estas hablando mucho, pero no has hecho nada más que llorarle a Matt, supongo que tú padre nunca te dijo "has las cosas por ti mismo" —Vaya por lo visto Hikaru esta aprendiendo como hacemos las cosas aquí.

—Mira, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo así que será mejor que….

—…Sera mejor que cuides lo que sale de tu boca Lawrence, puede que lo próximo que salga sean tus dientes. Ahora Lawrence, dilo de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Que les envíes un mensaje, que vean quien manda, que eres el jefe.

—Bien, me ocupare de eso en unos días.

—No, debe de ser esta noche.

—Se hará cuando yo lo diga Lawrence. Ahora, pueden irse, ya no son necesarios.

Y de este modo, la tención del ambiente desapareció junto con los chicos de Croft, el privado del club de huéspedes había hecho su función nuevamente mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Hikaru y Haruhi traía tartas, café, y chocolate caliente.

—Y bien, cual es el siguiente paso amigo.

—Hikaru y yo iremos a la capital, compraremos los libros que faltan y yo comprare materiales que necesito.

—Matt, ¿has pensado ya que vas a hacer?

—Sí Hikaru —le di un sorbo a la bebida —voy a marcar territorio, bastantes grafitis para que se den cuenta —y hacer que el nombre de "Prodigy" vuelva a circulación.

~O~

Después de ese pequeño encuentro Hikaru y yo viajamos a la capital por las cosas, compramos los libros y después pasamos a una tienda de artículos de oficina donde compré marcadores permanentes pegatinas de esas que dicen "mi nombre es:", y bastantes plantillas de goma EVA.

Por los siguientes días Hikaru no entendía que era todo lo que hacia: haces dibujos en las hojas traseras del cuaderno, escribir de distintos modos la palabra Prodigy, o por qué visitaba la zona residencial y tomaba fotos, ella sabia que iba a grafitear la zona, pero no sabia a la escala que planeaba hacerlo.

Al menos hasta que el día D llego, tenía todo preparado, las plantillas de goma EVA para hacer los esténcils, los marcadores permanentes y los botes de aerosol. Las artes del pandillero incluyen: pelea, robo, y grafitis.

Esto último más que nada es un modo para delimitar terrenos, se podría decir que es el modo para marcar nuestros terrenos de caza, y a quien hay que golpear por invadirlos. Lo mío son obras de calidad, a diferencia de cualquier idiota puede hacer un tag y colocar su apodo.

Y este es el principal motivo por el cual estuve sacando fotografías a los distintos barrios, para conocer los tags y grafitis de los demás y ver que escribir arriba, como muchas de las cosas, ahora pienso y planeo las cosas con mayor anticipación, ya tengo varias bombas de humo, arneses que cruzan el pecho donde tengo marcadores y aerosoles, en la mochila llevo reservas y las plantillas.

El primer lugar de ataque sería bajo el puente donde Vincent me pidió fotos de María engañándolo "Prodigy estuvo aquí", con esa frase daba inicio a la guerra de grafitis, cambiando frases para que dijesen "Vincent es un mamón" y lo ultimo fue sobre dibujar un dibujo de Vincent a modo chibi, haciéndolo parecer rudo, terminando con un chupón, mamadera, y pañales.

La verdad para solo ser una noche esto fue bastante activo, pintar y moverse en la oscuridad no es algo, ni rápido ni tranquilo, pero fue bastante efectivo.

Pero nada puede resultar tan pacifico ya que al otro día fui citado a la biblioteca.

~O~

—Pst, amigo por aquí.

— ¿Amigo? —vi por todos lados, sin encontrar quien demonios era quien hablaba, hasta dar con una raquítica figura al fondo, cerca del globo terráqueo —Buck, me dirás ahora que era aquello tan importante.

—Vincent y sus gorilas van tras la cabeza de Anistofenes, vi al grasoso en la mañana y parecía un perro rabioso, cree que Ani esta haciendo jugadas para quitarle a su chica.

— ¿Anistofenes y María?, vaya locura.

— ¿Verdad que lo es?, todo el mundo sabe que a Ani le gustan las rubias.

—Y bien, donde se esconde, supongo que esto es una misión de protección ¿no?

—No lo sé, de lo único que estoy enterado es que Ani y Cornelio están trabajando en un proyecto de matemáticas para Patterson. Eso es, ve por Cornelio, de seguro él sabe donde está Ani.

— ¿Quién?

—Cornelio, ya sabes, el chico de color flacucho que esta en el club de teatro, interpreto a una magnifica Julieta el año pasado en el festival escolar.

—Entonces, solo debo de dar con ese chico, y luego proteger a Anistofenes de ese perro rabioso.

—Correcto, pero Matt, hay algo… la verdad no sé donde esta Cornelio.

—Déjalo, no te preocupes por eso, hay una persona que sabe donde están casi todos a la vez.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24: El lado feo de la ciudad**

La verdad esto no tenía mucho que ver conmigo, solo era encontrar y rescatar a Papadopulus por dinero, la situación no era tan distinta de otras… bueno quizás el hecho de que el orgullo destrozado y la humillación pública impulsaren al idiota de Hart a hacer algo demasiado precipitado.

—Yuusuke, necesito localizar a alguien rápido.

—_Hey Matt, ¿donde te encuentras?_

—Saliendo de la biblioteca, ¿y tú donde estas?

—_En la sala del consejo, estamos planeando a donde iremos para fin de año_

—Vaya, que trabajo tan sacrificado es el de ustedes. Veras, necesito algo rápido, que me busques donde se encuentra en estos momentos un chico de nombre Cornelio, por lo que Buck me dijo, es de piel oscura, bastante flaco y participa en el club de teatro.

—_Bien Matt, lo encontré, esta cerca del autobús abandonado, dentro de territorio grasoso[i] ___

_— ¿Y como demonios sabes algo como eso tan rápido? ___

_—[i]Es que los estoy viendo desde la ventana, y tiene problemas_

—Gracias Yuusuke.

—_Espera Matt, hay algo más que debes saber, quien esta con Vincent es…_ —Lo lamento amigo pero ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, tengo que llegar rápido donde el chico, sea lo que sea que ibas a decirme, lo averiguare ahí mismo.

—Vamos monigote, dime de una vez donde se esconde esa albóndiga meona que tienes por amigo —demonios, por lo visto Hart se me había adelantado. Un momento, Ese es Evan, así que de esto quería advertirme Yuusuke.

—Cornelio, Cornelio, Cornelio —vaya, así que la víbora empezó a lanzar su ponzoña —Por qué no cooperas con Vincent, él en verdad no te quiere hacer daño, no tiene nada contra ti.

—Yo lo juro, no sé donde esta Ani.

—Por favor —Evan se le acercó al chico, tratando de general una falsa confianza —en verdad no quieres que Vincent te haga daño no es así.

—Suficiente Daniels —Vincent tomó del chaleco al chico y lo elevo sin muchos problemas —. Dime ahora donde se oculta ese cerdo, sino te hare lo mismo que él.

—Vamos Vincent, él no va a hablar sin una paliza, porque no ahorramos tiempo y lo partes como una varita de una vez.

—Bravo Vincent —dejé mi escondite y salí aplaudiéndole ácidamente —no se que decir de ti, si decir que eres un cobarde, un idiota, o simplemente un títere de Evan.

—Yo puedo decir algo de ti Hawkins —saco una pistola derrinnger del bolcillo —que eres un hombre muerto.

Pero esta vez estaba preparado para las jugarretas de Evan, me escudé en uno de los muchos amigos de Vincent para luego sacar el cuchillo de su vaina y evitar que pusiese resistencia.

— ¡Daniel estas demente acaso! —Vincent estaba tratando de sacarle el arma a Evan —deja de apuntarle, tiene a mi amigo de rehén.

—Sí, pero podría volarle la cabeza a Hawkins —pero para la suerte de mi rechoncho escudo con chaqueta de cuero, Vincent le quitó el arma.

En esto el teléfono de uno de los esbirros de Hart hablaba por teléfono, a la vez que él le quitaba el arma a Evan y al ver esto, tiraba a mi rehén al piso, tomando el cuchillo por la punta y lanzándoselo a Evan, el cual chillo al sentir como se le clavó en el brazo.

—AaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaah, mi brazo, hijo de perra…Hawkins…tú —Evan se quito el cuchillo y lo lanzo con la mano torpe sin mucho éxito, ya que cayó a pocos metros de mí

—Vincent, vámonos, dicen que Papadopulus esta escondido el "Il amici"

—Ustedes dos, saquen a Daniels de aquí antes de que se desangre. Tú llama al resto y diles que nos veamos en la pizzería. Y encárguense de que Hawkins no nos sigua.

—Matthew, esta me las vas a pagar —Los "amigos" de Vincent nos rodeaban junto a Cornelius nada más escuchar su orden, mientras el resto se llevaba al bastardo que se sujetaba el brazo por la hemorragia.

—Me enviaron tus amigos nerds a buscarte Cornelius, ahora hazme un favor y quédate en el piso, evita estorbar y que te pisen. Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí en una pieza —cogí el cuchillo y me coloqué en posición defensiva, no quería hacerle verdadero daño a ellos pero tampoco dejaría que me lo hiciesen a mí.

Éramos dos contra seis, la verdad no puedo atacar a todos a la vez, pero por lo menos tenia pausas para atacar cuando se ponían a patear a Cornelius, logrando así golpear en la cara con el codo a uno de los chicos, y al que recibió el llamado e informo a Vincent, le di con el pomo del cuchillo en las costillas, haciendo que colocase las manos en esa área.

—Matt —Al girarme a ver quien me llamaba vi a Davide, a Yuusuke y a Russel que corrían aquí, por lo visto la caballería llegaba, un poco tarde pero sin lamentaciones.

—Corran, ¡es Russel!.

—Russel, defiende, golpea a los que golpearon a Matt —ese Russel haciendo su imitación de Hulk. Prefiero que me diga Matt, así ahorra poder cerebral para otras funciones sin tener que pronunciarlo por completo.

—Matt que bueno—Yuusuke trataba de recuperar el aliento —eso era lo que trataba de decirte, Evan esta con Vincent.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo vi y trato de dispararme de nuevo.

—Y ¿Cómo es que estas de una pieza?

—Le lance el cuchillo justo al bíceps derecho —se los mostré con la sangre de Evan.

—Entonces ese fue el grito que escuchamos.

—Tsk, que más da. Una serpiente no necesita brazos para arrastrase por el suelo —limpie el cuchillo y lo introduje en la vaina —Ahora debo irme antes de que Vincent mate a Anistofenes.

—Espera Matt, es peligroso que vayas solo.

—Davide… tienes razón. Yuusuke ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

Lo vi con unos guantes de látex en las manos y una bolsa hermética recogiendo el arma de Evan.

—Recogiendo evidencia, si ese marica trata de arrestar, esto puede ser una perfecta prueba de que lo hiciste en defensa personal.

—Nos llevaremos esto Yuusuke, Davide guárdalo en tu casillero, Yuusuke ve al garaje y trae unas bicicletas. Con Davide recogeremos equipo.

—Y que hará Russel, Matt.

—Tú grandote —lo miré fijamente a la cara— tendrás la tarea más importante. Protege a Hikaru en mi ausencia.

—Russel… protege…. No, Russel quiere atacar.

—Russel por favor hazlo, es más difícil proteger que atacar.

—Pero Russel…

—Russel, lo harás bien, confió en ti grandote. Todos tienen sus objetivos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo si es que no es la primera del año. Russel entró a un aula de clases por voluntad propia, el problema, es que su horario con coincidía con el de Hikaru, pero nadie le dijo nada… después de todo es Russel.

Por otro lado Yuusuke se fue a tomar prestadas sin permiso bicicletas de estos idiotas mientras que Davide y yo recogíamos equipo de los casilleros. Davide había aprendido eso de mí, por lo menos guardar un arma dentro del estante en caso de tener que defendernos. Después de todo los tres estábamos en la mira de los peleadores más fuertes de Highland, y Hikaru en la lista de los Inteligentes.

—Gran mentira esa que le dijiste a Russel Matt "Tú grandote tendrás la tarea más importante. Protege a Hikaru en mi ausencia."

—No es mentira, Davide, lo dije de verdad.

—Pero por que confías en alguien como él.

—Me cae bien, y estoy convencido de que es una buena persona —Davide de su estante saco una katana sin filo, se queja de no poder usar una de verdad en contra de los oponentes, pero al menos es más resistente que una de madera.

—Y tú Matt ¿con que vas a atacar?

—Me llevo un rifle de salto y a Yuusuke le llevo una sub ametralladora —del bolso saque el mazo, y coloqué el XM8 y una TMP para Yuusuke junto con gran cantidad de munición.

—Y por que no echas el martillo también.

—Quiero viajar ligero, además el martillo no seria muy útil en espacios cerrados.

—Cambiando de tema, logre que Lucy aceptase salir conmigo mañana, me la voy a llevar a un buen restorán, tan bueno que me exigen chaqueta y corbata para entrar.

—Si quieres te presto mi traje, de seguro te molestara un poco ya que es a la medida, pero…

— ¿En verdad me lo prestarías?

—Solo evita mancharlo, y no te propases con Lucy, has que todo fluya naturalmente.

—Y por que me ayudas tan desinteresadamente Matt… no me iras a cobrar todos estos favores ¿verdad?

—Davide, es solo dinero, eres mi amigo, me has dejado quedar en tú casa… además ustedes dos se ven bien juntos.

—Vaya, eso último no lo esperaba de ti.

—Sí, de seguro es este jodido e infeccioso ambiente navideño.

—Así esta mejor, de ese modo suenas más "como tú".

~O~

Llegar a "Il amici" no era problema, sabíamos todo tipo de maneras de llegar ahí, y conocíamos varios atajos para poder llegar rápido. En esta situación eso lo ameritaba ya que debíamos de estar ahí antes que esos idiotas. Pedaleamos y a un lado del local vimos un enorme punto desde la distancia de color verde. Era Anistofenes y el chaleco verde del club de astronomía.

—Anistofenes… estas jodido, tienes problemas con Vincent Hart y sus chicos.

Pero a este comentario el chico no reacciono, solo se quedo pasmado con la boca abierta ocultándose en un callejón. Lo seguimos dentro y vimos a María coqueteando con otro tipo de la casa Croft.

—Chad, cariño —María habló de modo cantado su nombre —por favor, déjame mil Zenis, de seguro para alguien como tú eso no es nada.

—Pero María, para conseguir algo así tendría que robarle a padre.

—Pero María —interrumpió Anistofenes —,creí que tú y yo teníamos algo especial.

—Cállate seboso ¿no ves que estamos hablando de algo importante? —se dio vuelta para ver a Chad nuevamente —. Creía que te gustaba Chad —con el dedo hiso círculos en el pecho del chico —, tú lo dijiste.

—Lo dije, en verdad lo dije en serio María.

—Entonces solo estas jugando conmigo verdad, crees que soy una cualquiera, ¿no es así?, solo soy una ramera barata. Pues bien, ¡se acabo! Me largo de aquí.

—Pero María, te amo —dijeron al mismo tiempo Chad y Anistofenes.

—Patéticos, como pueden gimotear por alguien como ella, es una trepadora, una zorra, no pierdan el tiempo con ella, dejen que contagie de algo solo a Vincent.

— ¡Vincent! oh, Dios mío, Matt dijo que Vincent venia por mi, que hago —el estado de histeria se apodero de Anistofenes quien corría en círculos gritando lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Demonios, contrólate un poco, das pena. Además por que crees que estamos nosotros aquí.

—Esperen… —Chad nos dirigía la palabra bastante temeroso, de seguro por la horda de mandriles que venían.

—Chad, tú iras con Davide, Yuusuke iras primero por si hay problemas, Luego ira Davide, Anistofenes, y yo me quedare detrás, el XM8 de seguro tiene bastante poder como para frenarlos —Consulte el reloj, tenemos unos minutos hasta llegar a la siguiente parada del tranvía, lo abordaremos y llegaremos a Highland.

—Es un Comando —fue lo único que logro decir Chad, ya que Anistofenes seguís pasmado con la boca abierta.

—Y en que se supone que voy a ir —preguntó el que hasta entonces seguía pasmado.

—Tú te iras en la bicicleta de María, si no te gusta puedes irte corriendo detrás nuestro. Chicos, si tienen algo que comentar que sea en el camino, esta es una misión de escolta y no de combate.

—Pero… pero María dijo que solo quería estudiar conmigo.

— ¡Demonios!, no están dentro, revisen los callejones a ver si esa rata obesa esta por aquí.

—Ya escucharon a Hart si quieren seguir con el culo pegado al cuerpo será mejor que empiecen a pedalear.

—Vincent, hay algo raro aquí, Hawkins esta en los callejones —mierda, nos han visto.

—Muévanse de una vez —solté una granada de humo para cortarles el paso por el callejón, cada uno tomó su posición aunque Anistofenes con bastante dificultad.

— ¡Vincent! Papadopulus acaba de pasar por aquí en una bicicleta… de chica.

—Papadopulus, Hawkins… no dejen escapar a ninguno de ellos, ese bastardo esta protegiendo al tripón. Captúrenlos vivos… deseo el placer de caerle personalmente a golpes a Matthew.

—Pues vas a tener que ser bástate rápido Hart —me puse frente a ellos mostrándole el dedo de en medio montando en la bicicleta para luego seguir a los demás.

Solo quedaba ahora era ser más rápido que el tranvía y estos payasos, que la verdad no venían con cuentos, ya que llevaban barras de metal y bates de baseball, los más rápidos trataron de golpearme con esas cosas pero un rápido frenado los dejaba delante mío y en buena posición para ser atacados, dándoles un codazo al costado de la cabeza o simplemente pateando el armazón de la bicicleta para que se cayesen.

La verdad la distancia no era larga pero el tiempo se hacia eterno con esos idiotas detrás, teniendo que esquivarlos sin tener que atacarlos demasiado, para no perder tiempo. Además de eso Anistofenes se quejaba del ejerció, pero dejo de hacerlo al decirle que "o era eso o quedarse con Vincent y sus amigos", eso no hiso que pedalease más rápido que todos los demás, pero por lo menos no los retraso mucho.

Al llegar a la parada del tranvía Yuusuke se puso delante para retrasar al vehículo y darnos tiempo de poder llegar. A pesar de los malos tratos, tanto del conductor como de los pasajeros, logramos subirnos, el equipo de rescate y los dos rescatados.

Davide se había sentado en el asiento del pasillo vigilando tanto a Anistofenes como a Chad Yuusuke y yo nos colocamos al final del carro mientras Vincent y los suyos parecían escupir espuma por la boca tratando de alcanzarnos y maldecirme a viva voz.

—Vincent, ríndete. Solo vas a terminar haciéndote daño, da media vuelta y regresa a tu casa, esto no vale la pena.

—Vas a pagar Hawkins, te partiré la cabeza como si fuese una sandia.

— ¡Hart! Ésta es tu ultima oportunidad lárgate y no saldrás herido. Síguenos y lo pasaras muy mal.

Pero la respuesta de los tres solo fue pedalear más fuerte, el gordo que iba a la derecha de Vincent aceleró tanto como pudo, hasta poder poner su mano sobre la baranda del tranvía.

—Vete a la mierda Matt

—Que conste que trate de razonar contigo —del bolso saque el rifle, colocándolo en automático, e imitando a Tony Montana, les empecé a disparar con todo lo que había dentro del cargador, haciendo que los tres empezasen a perder el equilibrio debido al dolor de los balines que les llegaban tanto en el pecho, como en los brazos y los dedos.

—Te lo dije idiota ¡te di la opción!, podías haberte alejado sin daños Vinnie

— ¡Y quien demonios eres tú!

La carrera en bicicleta había dado al fin frutos para Hart, ya que tenía la mano en la baranda del tranvía y se preparaba para poder subirse.

—Eso es fácil Vincent. Soy Matt Hawkins, e idiotas como tú solo están para los mandados —luego de eso le di con la culata del rifle, tanto en la frente como en la mano que se sostenía de la baranda.

Por el resto de los perseguidores no había por que preocuparse, simplemente se habían detenido a recoger a Hart cuando termino de rodar.

Al llegar a nuestra parada frente a Highland Anistofenes estaba con un subidon de adrenalina mientras Chad seguía un tanto temeroso.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiií! Eso estuvo genial. Matthew, eres un verdadero demonio, yendo de un lado al otro y disparando de ese modo.

Por lo visto al gordo le había gustado el espectáculo y además se había hiperventilado con todo lo pasado.

—Matthew, Matthew. La próxima vez, déjame disparar a mi, te demostrare lo rudo que puedo ser.

—Va… vale, te tendré en consideración —Él se iba a la biblioteca como si fuese Rambo, por otro lado en los hombro sentí las manos, tanto de Davide como de Yuusuke.

— ¿Y bien Matt? ¿Cuánto dan por este golpe?

—Poco Yuusuke, lo lamento pero esto fue más que nada por servicio social. Pero vamos, hay algo más valioso que el dinero.

—Veamos… no era por conseguir reputación o algo importante, estaría enterado de eso —agrego Yuusuke.

—Tampoco lo hiciste para ganar puntos con Hikaru… da envidia verlos pasear juntos de la mano.

—Fue por Evan chicos.

—Evan… demonios, Matt deja eso de lado, solo vas a terminar haciéndote daño, la venganza es mala…

—No voy a descansar, ni sacarme a ese idiota de la cabeza, hasta que simplemente deje de jodernos, esta vez fue su brazo, la próxima vez, atacare todo el cuerpo.

—Y si mal no recuerdo la última vez casi te mata.

— ¿con una .22? por favor, esas pistolas antes eran mortales solo porque no podían sacar las balas. Venga, dejemos esto de lado, estamos a punto de salir vacaciones y hay muchas cosas que hay que planear aun.

—Como ha dicho Matt, hay cosas que hacer, y el consejo escolar necesita de mí, ya saben, nada funciona si Yuusuke no está cerca.

—Yo voy a preparar todo para lo de mañana en la noche — Davide… que simple es su rostro, se ve tan feliz y a la vez nervioso por lo que pasara mañana en la noche.

—Davide, relájate, se tú mismo, es por eso que Lucy decidió salir contigo y por eso mismo le gustas.

—Vale, lo tomare como un consejo. A todo esto, a donde vas.

—Jones me envió un mensaje de texto para decirme que ya decidió mi evaluación semestral, así que… estoy jodido.

~O~

Ya han pasado dos días desde que los tres nos juntamos, y una noche desde que Davide tuvo al fin la cita con su querida rubia.

—Laralala lalalala —No había caso, Davide seguía sobre su nube rosa y Matt no aparecía por ningún lado. Así que decidí al final ir a la fuente y preguntarle a Hikaru, ella nos contó que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Se podrá decir que Matt es un pendenciero, un buscapleitos, o un cabrón de primera. Pero sabe bien cuales son las prioridades

—Se los he dicho ya idiotas, mi biblioteca, mis reglas —había salido la chica de Davide de la biblioteca, con tacones, minifalda y la blusa blanca con algunos botones sin abrochar.

Pero lo que más sorprende de verla son esos anteojos y el pelo tomado desde atrás… sin mencionar el látigo negro con el cual mando a freír espárragos a dos brabucones.

—Lucy Chwaaaaaaaaan —Davide fue corriendo a encontrarse con su amada la cual lo atrapo entre… bueno, la verdad Davide podría asfixiarse ahí pero lo haría con gusto y morir con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Yuusuke buen día.

—Hola Lucy —Davide seguía paseando por los valles de la felicidad — ¿has visto a Matt?, hay una gran propuesta de negocios.

—Matt… Matt…, ya lo recuerdo, desde que llego en la mañana se fue al segundo piso a estudiar con un vaso de café en la mano.

—Vamos Davide, hay que hablar con él.

—Pero quiero quedarme un ratito más aquí —No había caso, seguía usando las tetas de Lucy como almohada.

—Muévete de una vez —lo tome del brazo y jale fuertemente… por desgracia, jalé demasiado fuerte… llevándome no solo a Davide, si no que parte de la blusa de Lucy.

~O~

Demonios, toda la mañana solo concentrado en esto, será mejor que tomé un descanso, si no la cabeza me va a explotar.

—Matt, hasta que damos contigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? Davide va demasiado rápido con Lucy —hice notar el hecho de que el Natsume seguía con parte de la blusa en las manos… la verdad no quería saber, ni tampoco me importaba mucho lo sucedido.

Solo volví a mi lectura… y descubrí que le estaba cogiendo bastante odio a los fenicios y cartaginenses.

—Matt, deja los libros de lado un rato esto es grande.

—Habla Yuusuke —mientras se preparaba para contarme algo me relaje, llevé los pies sobre la mesa y me puse el lápiz sobre la nariz, tratando de equilibrarlo sin que cayese.

—Matt, se dice en las calles que el dueño planea vender el salón de billar "bolas negras", sé que últimamente estás interesado en hacerte del control de propiedades aquí en Highland: la casa de la playa, el nido del Dragon, Il amici, un Starbucks y un Subway.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo, también ha recibido ganancias de esos lugares, ¿no es así?

—Bueno es cierto, pero como te decía.

—Por lo tanto —interrumpí a Yuusuke mientras jugaba ahora con el lápiz pasándolo entre los dedos —eso perfectamente los podría hacer mis cómplices…

—El local saldrá a remate dentro de una semana, si nos apresuramos…

—O podrían ser legalmente mis socios —dejé papeles sobre la mesa —quiero saber si ustedes están dentro o fuera, son mis amigos eso no se discute ni se desmiente, pero con esto se llevarían también una tajada del pastel, ¿que dicen?, A Russel y a Hikaru les ha gustado la idea…

— ¡Matt! ¿Puedo por favor seguir con mi explicación?

—No —fui bastante directo —déjame resumir la situación: necesitan un socio inversor, o sea yo. Pero también el local tiene un pequeño problema, el dueño quiere vender por el mero hecho de que los grasosos se van ahí a jugar y le da mala fama al local.

Y de seguro si queremos que el dueño venda, primero debemos sacar la basura del local. Era eso, no Yuusuke.

—Bueno, en resumidas palabras lo es —ellos vieron los papeles que como titulo tenían "Grupo de inversores Skyhawk", para luego firmar, sin siquiera leer.

— ¿Están seguros de que es prudente firmar un contrato sin siquiera leerlo?

Davide dejo los restos de la ropa de Lucy sobre una planta mientras firmaba.

—Confiamos en ti, pueden decir muchas cosas sobre tu persona, pero dudo que vayan a decir que eres un estafador.

—Entonces, si ustedes quieren el local, simplemente van a tener que ensuciarse las manos, vayan, denle una paliza a los grasosos. Dudo que sean un problema desde que a Vincent lo encerraron en la estación de policías por el incidente del tranvia,

—Y cuando terminemos, te llamamos, y firmas el cheque, ¿no?

—Correcto Yuusuke, por el momento tengo bastantes problemas con los estudios como para preocuparme de esos idiotas. ¿Algo más en lo que les pueda ayudar?

—Sí, la verdad necesito ayuda con la tarea de francés, ¿crees poder echarme una mano?

—La verdad Yuusuke no soy muy bueno en el idioma, pero si puedo lo hago.

— Tú sabes como se dice Menage a trois.

— Yuusuke, te has respondido solo a la pregunta, ahora por favor. ¡Váyanse de una puñetera vez!.

—Tsk, vaya humor que tienes, si no sabes la respuesta no te pongas así.

—Sí, supongo que para los parias no responden bien ante la presión de los estudios.

—Ya has visto Davide, Matt puede con todo excepto con los estudios.

Par de payasos, me encantaría verlos con la historia antigua, desde los Babilonios hasta los Romanos… y son cuatro libros sobre las civilizaciones… al menos su visita me ha ayudado a relajarme.

— ¡Chicos!, gracias por la visita, han sido de mucha ayuda para relajarme.

—Pst, Davide, se a dado cuenta.

—Claro, no tendría gracia que se hubiese terminado ofendiendo por los comentarios.

— ¿Y bien? —Esta era una pregunta que no necesitaba más palabras, Yuusuke quería saber como y a que hora atacaríamos —. ¿Lo hacemos al estilo de Matt?

— ¿Tú dices, después de clases, y golpeando al que se nos cruce?, vale, déjame sacar un shinai y les caemos a golpes…

— ¿Llevamos bicicletas?

—No, esto… según el estilo de Matt sería una misión de limpieza, con lo cual tendríamos que caerle a golpes a todo el que nos encontremos.

~O~

La verdad no era algo que necesitásemos planear con gran cuidado, En el recreo le pedimos un poco de asesoría a Matt, no es que no pudiésemos solos con esto, solo que era mejor escuchar el consejo de un profesional en esto, Pero a fin de cuentas solo nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos.

—Davide, reacciona, esta es la parada que necesitamos.

Matt nos facilito el bolso donde últimamente colocaba el armamento. Al bajarnos del tranvía y recorrer una calle vimos el letrero "bolas negras" en la puerta del local habían dos tipos con chaquetas de cuero, indudablemente grasosos que estaban ahí como guardias del local, o como matones a suelo.

—Largo de aquí, ustedes no son bienvenidos por este lugar —dijo un con violencia al empujar a Yuusuke.

—Necesitamos hablar con el dueño.

—Los grasosos damos seguridad a este local, largo de aquí antes de que les parta la boca… —pero no llego más lejos la amenaza ya que rápidamente Yuusuke lo tomó del brazo, lo tiro al suelo, por mi parte, le lancé el bolso en la cara al otro guardia para distraerlo y dejarlo tendido en el suelo, sin aire a causa de un golpe en el estomago, esto claro, alertó al dueño del local quien salió rápidamente a ver que pasaba.

—Viejo, por lo visto tu seguridad, necesita mayor seguridad.

— ¿y que demonios quieres que haga? Míralos, estos tipejos se han adueñado de mi local… ya estoy demasiado viejo como para enfrentarlos y sacarlos a patadas de aquí.

—Supimos que planea vender este local.

—Sí, por la misma razón… ellos se adueñan de las mesas y hacen lo que les da la gana.

—Y si… —interrumpí vigorosamente al anciano ante la mirada de Yuusuke —… los sacamos de aquí y nos aseguramos de que no vuelvan.

—Les venderé el negocio… aunque parecen algo jóvenes como para ser compradores serios.

Luego de eso el anciano volvió a su casilla enrejada para evitar que los chicos de Vincent le hiciesen daño de algún modo. Por otro lado Yuusuke y yo estábamos listos para el combate, tenía el shinai en la mano y Yuusuke estaba armado con las pistolas de Alucard, ellos se dieron cuenta a lo que veníamos y rápidamente abandonaron en parejas las cinco mesas, armados algunos con los tacos de billar y otros lanzando con nulo éxito las bolas que estaban en las mesas.

—Buenas tardes… perras, hay buenas y malas noticias, las buenas son que este local estará bajo nueva administración, las malas son… que todos ustedes solo están siendo basura… y como tales serán sacados de aquí.

Las palabras de Yuusuke no hicieron más que molestarlos y motivarlos aun más, a querer golpearnos. Pero claro, no íbamos a dejarnos intimidar por estos tipos ya que nada más estar a la distancia suficiente le reventé el shinai en la cabeza para así alertar al resto a que mantuviesen la distancia mientras su compañero caía al suelo sin moverse en lo absoluto.

Yuusuke por su parte lo estaba llevando del mismo modo, usaba los cañones de las pistolas a modo de escudo, para desviar los ataques de las bolas de billar y defenderse de los lances de los tacos.

~O~

Demonios, esto esta jodido, por qué nos esta costando tanto el encargarnos de estos tipos, será acaso que Matt nos envió aquí como sus secuaces… no el hablo de una sociedad, si hasta firmamos el jodido documento que nos acreditaba como socios de él.

—Davide, despierta, estos idiotas nos están haciendo quedar en ridículo. Imagínate, Matt les hubiese caído a golpes nada más entrar al local sin decirles nada.

—Y nosotros aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, jugando al gato y el ratón —vi como Davide le daba una patada al estomago y lo tiraba de cabeza contra una mesa cercana —La verdad Yuusuke. Sí es que queremos seguirle el ritmo…

—Sí solo hay un solo camino a seguir. Debemos ser igual de cabrones que él.

Y nada más decir eso nos inyectamos de un nuevo espíritu combativo, aquel que vino con el taco de billar fue desviado gracias a la cara lateral del cañón hacia afuera, haciendo que quedase expuesto, de este modo, le di en la frente con la culata del arma como si fuese un martillo, para luego dispararle un par de veces al cuello, cayendo de dolor ante el ataque furtivo.

Davide por otro lado estaba luchando "al modo de Matt" también, estaba usando a los chicos de Hart como si fuesen piñatas, no perdonaba una oportunidad o un vacio en la defensa, atacaba sin muchos problemas, eso claro, seguía manteniendo su código de honor, solo atacaba a los desarmados si ellos eran superior en número, por otro lado, si Davide le daba al que tenía un arma, ese sí estaba jodido.

Pero el combate se estaba alargando mucho, y ellos, seguían parándose tras nuestros ataques, no puedo decir que todo estuviese fácil, nos arrinconaron un par de veces y solo a fuerza de huevos pudimos hacerlos retroceder y volver a obtener una efímera ventaja.

Más de la mitad en el suelo y los que estaban de pie, jadeaban y se adolecían de sus heridas hasta que la puerta se abrió, lo más probable es que esto significase malas noticias, después de todo. Este era su barrio y los que golpeamos en la puerta han debido de correr con la cola entre las piernas a llorarles a sus amigos para que nos ayudasen.

—Hola chicos, perdonen el retraso, pero había demasiada basura afuera.

Y ahí estaba, este cabrón, parado en la puerta como si nada, con un bate de baseball en el hombro y unos cinco tipos tirados en la calle.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tenias que estudiar? —fue lo primero que dijo Davide.

—Sí, pero Lucy y Hikaru me dijeron que tomase aire libre, que saliese a dar un paseo.

— ¿Qué curioso que tu paseo te haya traído hasta aquí, no Matt?

—Quizás sí, quizás no Yuusuke. Puede que no haya querido atacar esta propiedad en su momento, puede que solo haya dejado pasar esto.

—Un momento —Le daba un golpe con el cañón en los dientes a un pelirrojo que había sacado una cuchilla plegable — ¿me quieres decir que todo esto lo has ingeniado tú?

—Como te dije Yuusuke, puede que sí puede que no.

Maldición, así que al final todo esto fue para probarnos y ver si en verdad valíamos como verdaderos pares de Matt. Él muy desgraciado había dejado esta propiedad a mi tentativa, después de todo era el tipo de locales que le gusta comprar y que resultan rentables para que entre gente de nuestra edad.

—Entonces Matt ¿pasamos tu pequeña prueba? —Davide llegó a la misma conclusión solo era una prueba de Matt para ver si podíamos manejar las cosas al mismo modo que él lo hace.

—Les dos siete puntos de diez: lograron deducir lo que quería, pero demoraron en llegar a esa conclusión, siguieron los mismos pasos que yo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Ellos siguen de pie, aun en estos momentos Yuusuke.

—Has hablado mucho Matt, pero simplemente aun no derribas a alguien.

— ¿No? —Matt aclaro la garanta y se dirigió a los agresores —. ¡Atención a todos los idiotas que están aun aquí!, ni no quieren que el resto de su vida sexual sea nula a causa de un batazo en los huevos, huyan ahora… los que se queden aténganse a las consecuencias. Les recuerdo que lo que le hice a Vincent les pasara con seguridad.

El temor a Matt por lo visto era grande, ya que ellos de mala gana pero sin luchar abandonaron el local sin decir nada.

—Matt… si dices algo, te golpeo con Black Jackal y Cassul.

—Yo no he dicho nada Yuusuke, estoy tranquilo aquí.

—Matt, Yuusuke y yo vamos a hablar con el dueño de la tienda.

—Vale —tras una pausa volví a hablarles —. Chicos, tomen.

— ¿Un cheque en blanco?

—Sí Yuusuke, solo rellenen los espacios y denle al viejo lo que pide.

— ¿Y a donde te vas tú?

—Yuusuke, hace una hora le dije a Hikaru que iba al baño —luego de decir eso salí por la puerta de regreso a Highland.

—Matt… le ha mentido a Hikaru…

—Y a ti, y a mí, y además nos ha manipulado para quedarnos con este local.

~O~

Al fin solo falta una sola cosa y oficialmente podre estar de vacaciones, La verdad debo de culpar a Hikaru de mi actual situación, ya que ella le dijo a la señora Morello que yo era un buen pianista, y me ha hecho practicar claro de luna y otras piezas más… la verdad ella me ha extorsionado desde hace una semana con esto, ha amenazado con colocarme reprobado en la clase de música.

Yo ni siquiera estoy en su clase, pero al ser un taller fuera de clases, puede falsificar perfectamente mi ingreso y joderme con eso… así que por estos momentos me tiene… como vulgarmente se conoce como "cogido de los huevos"

—Bien joven Hawkins, recuerda que tienes que interpretar la sonata para pianos C de Mozart; la D de Schubert; la sonta 14 de Beethoven; claro de luna…

—Y para finalizar Tears in heaven.

—Son muchas piezas Matthew… ¿has debido de practicar por años verdad?

—Sí… por años —sin mencionar que se me daba tan fácil como a Sophie el violín —. Si no le importa, me gustaría estar solo unos minutos.

—Claro, disculpa —y a la vez que ella salía Hikaru iba entrando junto al profesor Jones.

—Nya, Matt —ella llego a abrazarme sin mediar lo que podría pasar —, que tierno, estas hecho un manojo de nervios.

— Claro que lo soy Hikaru —la tomé de las mejillas y empecé a apretarlas suavemente —debo de tocar frente a todo el auditorio.

—Si pero es una gran oportunidad.

—Un matón por lo general necesita tener bajo perfil, a nadie le gusta que todos lo estén viendo cuando pasa.

—Matt —el profesor Jones interrumpió —sigue sin gustarme la idea.

—Profesor, que tiene de malo que le haya cedido un lugar reservado para la familia.

—Pues todo muchacho, la verdad no sé por que lo has hecho.

—Porque tanto Maya como Aya ya están como invitadas de Davide.

—Pero y tu padre, tu abuelo.

—Del primero mientras menos sepa mejor, el segundo… no sé si estaba en Singapur o en Sudáfrica, y mi madre seguirá en crucero hasta el verano.

— ¿Sigues peleado aun con tu padre?

—La verdad Hikaru no ha habido motivación para que mejore la situación, y tampoco tengo muchos motivos para querer verlo.

Ante esto el profesor Jones puso su mano en mi cabeza como gesto conciliador.

—Matthew, si para ti es importante me sentare en ese lugar.

—Gracias profesor.

—Déjenme pasar, estoy buscando a Oniisan.

—Jiji —una risita se le escapó a Hikaru —por lo visto una chica busca a su hermano mayor afuera.

—¿Y eso te da risa?

—Es que siempre me ha hecho gracia el término Oniisan, y sus variantes.

Pero ante nosotros mientras estábamos abrazados en la intimidad del camerino -improvisado por supuesto- llego una chica, de más o menos unos catorce de edad, cabello castaño, un tanto pálida, pero de unos ojos verdes muy brillantes.

Es curioso, de algún modo, al verla parada ahí, de ese modo… me imagino que Sophie se vería así, más o menos de esa edad y altura.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? —pero ante esto ella solo ilumino más su mirar y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

—Oniisan, eres tú —ella corrió hacia nosotros y me abrazó atrapando a Hikaru también.

—Cómo decirlo con tacto… ¿No crees que te has equivocado de cuarto, y de persona?

—No, no podría, eres Matt Oniisan.

—No… esto no es posible —si ella estaba aquí, y si su cara me recordaba a la de Sophie, solo había una explicación posible.

—Hola Matt… tiempo sin verte.

—Tienes razón —Hikaru se separo de mí al ver que llegaba más gente, pero yo no quería dejar su mano —creo que son ya unos seis o siete años verdad, pero vamos, quien se va a estar fijando en nimiedades como esas.

Frente a mí estaba una de las personas que no tenía deseos de ver bajo ninguna circunstancia… La mujer a su lado era japonesa sin duda, le conocía… o al menos la recordaba.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25: Días de paz**

…—Hola Matt… tiempo sin verte.

—Tienes razón, creo que son ya unos seis o siete años ¿verdad? pero vamos, quien se va a estar fijando en nimiedades como esas.

—Vamos no seas así.

—Entonces como demonios esperas que sea ¿Acaso que nada más verte me levantase de la silla y corriese a abrazarte gritando papá? Tsk, no puedo creer que fueses tan crédulo como para pensar esa mierda.

—Matthew, ten más respeto, es tu padre después de todo.

Un comentario de alguien que la verdad aquí no tenia mucho que decir, la recuerdo, se llama Yuriko, por un tiempo fue la secretaria de él, se divorcio de Amelia, y tan pronto como pudo se casó con ella y formaron una familia.

—Lo lamento Yuriko, pero de aquí de la única persona que este señor aquí presente es padre, es de esta chica —La vi de arriba abajo — ¿y bien?

—Bien ¿Qué Matt?

— ¿Cuando se supone que conoceré al hijo tuyo que tiene mi edad?, por como se ve y actúa la chica debe de tener más o menos la edad que Sophie debería tener actualmente, ¿no?

— ¡No me hables en ese tono muchacho!

— ¿No? Deberías de dar gracias que sigues en pie, en otro momento te hubiese sacado de aquí como una bolsa de basura, ustedes hablan de respeto, ¿Qué sabes tú de respeto?, ¿me puedes decir si sabes algo de la lealtad acaso?

Dime donde demonios estabas cuando mamá salía a beber y no volvía en días —me le fui acercando —, dime donde estabas cuando Sophie cayó enferma —lo empujé —, dime donde demonios estabas cuando la policía me detuvo —lo volví a empujar, más fuerte. Pero esta vez tenía un nudo en el pecho, me costaba respirar, por alguna razón deseaba gritarle o llorar de rabia por tener que recordar todo esto —. Dime entonces… donde demonios estabas cuando tuvimos que sepultarla.

—Yo… —su silencio era la única prueba que necesitaba, el había agachado la cabeza, no tenia que decir o alguna prueba contundente para la cual lo debiese de llamar papá o padre.

Pero esto tuvo daños colaterales, la niña que me llamó Oniisan salió corriendo.

—Sakura —la madre preocupada salió corriendo.

Él me tomó de la corbata tratando de sujetarme fuertemente y con rabia.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que era para Sakura venir a verte?

—No —me lo quité de encima y puse una barrera, tanto física como emocional frente a nosotros —, y la verdad, deberías de haberlo pensado mejor antes de exponerla. De ser por ti te hubieses quedado escondido bajo tu roca… antes de que vuelvas a irte por otros seis o siete años… quiero que sepas algo: Puedo perdonarte el que te hayas ido, lo comprendo y es bueno que hayas logrado haber formado una familia —me costaba poder sacar las palabras sin desmoronarme… pero debía ser duro —. Pero lo que no te puedo perdonar es que tú, siendo su padre no hayas ido a verla, por mucho que te contacté o quise hablar contigo… sé bien que tu mujer quería incluso que fuese a ver a Sophie —me retiré de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Ha curar a alguien que no tiene culpa en esto —me detuve a medio pasillo —Quiero que quedé bien claro algo entre nosotros Matthew Hawkins II, te puedo perdonar la deslealtad o la infidelidad como padre. Pero no puedo perdonarte la cobardía.

Maldita sea, por que debía de aparecer aquí, ahora… por que del cielo debe de caerme más mierda encima cuando estoy pasando por un buen momento… quizás sea mi karma.

—Matthew, ¿a donde vas?

—Debo de salir señora Morello.

—Pero tú eres el siguiente.

—Pues que pase alguien antes, tengo cosas importantes.

— ¡Hawkins! —Su tono de voz era ahora imperativo —saldrás al escenario ahora, o si no te reprobaré en música.

— ¿Sabe qué señora Morello? Si quiere hágalo, en estos momentos hay alguien que me necesita mucho más, así que si lo desea puede tomar ese piano y… no espere, si quiere le ayudo, le unto lubricante al piano para que le quepa mejor en el culo.

Luego de eso, salí del auditorio, afuera nevaba y solo llevaba ropa formal para presentarme como concertista escolar… pero encontrar a Sakura era mucho más importante, que cualquier otra cosa, o que la señora Morello haya quedado tan pálida como la nieve después de enfrentarla.

Tenia suerte de que cayese nieve, eso hacia más rápido el rastreo de la chica, al menos hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio principal de Highland, especialmente por la cantidad de huellas que habían esparcidas, haciéndome perder el rastro de la chica…

Pobre Sakura teniendo que haber venido aquí desde quien sabe donde… y el idiota de su padre que no previo esto, me pregunto si en verdad seré su hijo, tan irresponsable descuidado… es como si yo hubiese madurado antes que él, hay cosas de las cuales que simplemente no se da cuenta, o que simplemente no comprende como sus decisiones afectan al resto.

Pero pensando las cosas logre dar nuevamente con un rastro. No estaba seguro si era de ella, pero al menos era un indicio entre toda la nieve que había ese par de huella en la nieve.

Ahí esta Sakura, sentada en el borde de la fuente, con las rodillas a la altura del pecho, ocultando la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Me le fui acercando lenta y sigilosamente, no quería que la chica nada más ver que me le acercaba saliese corriendo de nuevo. Debía de mantenerme callado, ella en todo esto era inocente.

—Sakura —traté de pasar la mano por su cabeza para tratar de aliviarla pero la chica al descubrir que estaba tan cerca de ella trato de echarse a correr.

—Déjame… me odias.

—Eso es mentira, yo contra ti no tengo nada.

— ¡Mentira! —la chica no podía contener las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos.

—Te digo la verdad… veras, lo que ha pasado entre tu padre y yo, no ha sido tu culpa, jamás lo será.

—Pero yo le dije que tenía deseos de verte, de estar contigo… de que fuésemos una familia.

Demonios, que responderle sin hacerla sentir mal… puede que termine aceptándola y queriéndola como hermana menor… pero rechazo a su padre… puede que sea bastante resentido y obstinado, pero simplemente no puedo perdonarle el pasado.

—Sakura… saber de ti ha sido una gran sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad?, estaba segura de que el abuelo te había contado… siempre se ve feliz cuando nos va a ver.

Vaya, así que el viejo estaba enterado de todo esto… la verdad no lo culpo… voy a hablar con él en tono calmado, no hay necesidad y objeto de molestarse… seguramente el viejo trataba de no darme mayores problemas o cosas así… demonios, no exaltarme por cosas como esas, de seguro dirán que estoy madurando o alguna burrada similar.

—Tendré que llamarlo uno de estos días —ella se acurrucó a mi lado por el frio que sentía.

—De seguro se alegrara de escucharte, siempre que habla de ti lo hace con orgullo. Demo… hay algo que deseo preguntarte.

—Dímelo Sakura, a que viene tanta formalidad y temor.

—Es que temo escuchar tu respuesta.

—Pero si no preguntas nunca la sabrás.

—Bi…bien, ¿Puedo seguir llamándote Oniisan?

—Vale, pero no te entusiasmes mucho —le acaricie la cabeza —, soy un abusador de abusadores, hay una imagen de tipo duro que debo cuidar… pero si todo va bien dentro de seis meses eso no deberá de importar —Si todo sale bien, no importaría si me ven estando cariñoso con Hikaru, o si cuido de Sakura.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Dentro de seis meses es el plazo máximo que me he impuesto para hacer me con el dominio total de la escuela.

—Sí, Ojisan también me ha hablado de que eres alguien ambicioso, vengativo, y bastante conflictivo —Ojisan… ya veo, el abuelo le contó.

—Y a pesar de todo eso querías venir a saber quien era yo. No comprendo Sakura, cualquiera se alejaría de saber que tiene un pariente así

—Quizás —ella sonrió bajo la débil luz de los faroles —, pero también me explico el porque hiciste todas esas cosas, y que eres, en el fondo alguien muy bueno y noble.

—Hey, no vuelvas a decir eso en público, tengo una imagen de cabrón que debo de cuidar, pequeña —vi a su madre a la distancia —Sakura, la verdad ha sido agradable conocerte, pero ahí viene tu madre.

—Entonces no puedo quedarme hablando contigo.

—Ella debe de estar preocupada —consulte el reloj para ver la hora —, pero voy a darte algo —en un papel empecé a escribir el número de mi nuevo teléfono, el antiguo se estropeo con el agua de la piscina —. Con esto podrás hablar siempre conmigo. Pero recuerda, este número debe de ser un secreto, tanto como para tu mamá como para tu papá.

—Oniisan... el también es…

—No, el no es nada ¿entendido? Tú no tienes culpa en lo que pase entre ese sujeto y yo. Se una buena chica ¿vale?

— ¡Sakura! — Yuriko al fin nos vio y corrió para encontrar a su hija que guardaba en secreto el papelito — ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Oniisan me encontró y se quedó a mi lado.

—Matthew… tú.

—Yuriko, me tomara un cierto tiempo el acostumbrarme a la idea volver a tener una hermana menor, pero creo que podré con eso. En fin, si me disculpan damas, hay un espectáculo que debo dar.

—Que te vaya bien Oniisan.

—Matt, al fin te veo.

—Profesor Jones, que sucede. Espere, no me dirá que la señora Morello…

—Esta prácticamente echando espuma por la boca muchacho, será mejor que vayas a tocar de una vez.

—Iba al auditorio, pero antes de eso, hágame un favor, lleve a Sakura con usted —le señale a la niña que miraba incrédula.

— ¿Y ella es…?

—Mi hermana recién descubierta.

— ¿Tu qué?

—Pregúntele a Hikaru, ahora llevo prisa.

~O~

24 de Diciembre, una fecha mágica, llena de sueños, esperanza, y de ilusiones en muchos casos, las familias se reúnen, los lazos se estrechan… es como si en todo esta jodida parte del mundo se encargase de querer reconciliar a todo aquel que se ha peleado con la familia y los amigos.

Y así, involuntariamente hasta hace unos días seguía considerando que era hijo único… y en una tarde las cosas cambian y tengo nuevamente una hermanita… la verdad la situación no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, por un lado estoy feliz, ella se arriesgo mucho para conocerme, saber de mí y ese tipo de cosas.

Esa misma noche, después del concierto, hable del abuelo de esto, a pesar de que era de madrugada en Singapur, él ya estaba despierto… y va a ser cierto eso de que se esta haciendo viejo. Pues al menos fue honesto, dijo que no encontraba el momento, esperaba que yo al menos diese el primer paso y quisiese volver a hablar con aquel sujeto.

Pero fue la chica quien se arriesgó a dar el primer paso, eso se lo respeto, ella también me comento que tenia miedo de lo que podría pasar, de cómo reaccionaria al verla. O sí la odiaría por ser hija del segundo matrimonio. Para mí ella solo esta en medio de todo esto, no escogió donde o cuando nacer.

Por un lado Matthew K. Hawkins II me ha vuelto a decepcionar, lo que inicio como aventura, no fue en la decadencia del matrimonio como había creído hasta ahora, si no, al preguntarle a Sakura cuando nació supe incluso que era unos meses mayor que Sophie, y la relación de ellos empezó antes de esos años… hay que verlo, a un tipo así, como se le podría llamar papá, si da vergüenza de tratar incluso de llamarlo de ese modo. Y el tipo quiere que así y todo le respete solo por ser mi pad… digo el padre de Sakura.

Pero más allá no logre pensar, a los costados de la cabeza sentí como un par de manos me jalaban hacia atrás y caía tendido suavemente en el suelo de pino de la residencia Natsume. Volví a relajarme al ver quien era, esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles, Hikaru me miraba dulcemente, con su sombrero de santa… sin mencionar el cosplay navideño que llevaba, esto era una conspiración por parte de las chicas. Todas vestidas a modo de "chicas santa"… vamos que cualquiera desearía que se le sentasen en las piernas y querer llevar a cabo alguna fantasía con ellas.

—Tierra a Matt, responde cariño. Es aburrido el estar viéndote beber sorbo tras sorbo de coca cola.

—Es que no trato de no beber alcohol.

— ¿Y para qué deseas hacer algo así?, eso es dañino y lo sabes.

—Sigo pensando en eso Hikaru, y supongo que ayudaría a pasar el mal sabor.

—Ella te quiere, incluso vino a New Heaven a buscarte.

—Lo sé Hikaru, pero aun así yo… —no pude continuar la oración, el estar tendido en el suelo y sentir el cálido beso de Hikaru me dejo en blanco —, vamos deja de hacer eso, preocuparte no sirve de nada, y de seguro esto se ira resolviendo conforme pase el tiempo, por ahora olvídate de todo, de los conflictos con tu padre, de la escuela, los vándalos, y con hacerte con el poder.

—Tienes razón, la verdad con los chicos hay algo planeado.

—Cuéntame de que trata —ella parecía sorprendía e intrigada con el supuesto,

—Davide y sus hermanas piensan ir en fin de año a unas termas, y claro, el consejo estudiantil se ha enterado de eso y para la ocasión se han unido Yuusuke, Karen, y Moe…

—Ya veo — Hikaru había interrumpido para saber, de seguro a donde quería llegar con esto.

—Y claro, al ir el consejo escolar, el director se negó a que un grupo de adolecentes fuese solo a unas termas, así que el profesor Jones, va también… y él no quiere dejar sola a Lara…

—Vaya Matt, es un gran grupo, de seguro te lo vas a pasar genial, pero una cosa, nada de estar espiando a las chicas en las termas, ¿vale?

— ¿Cómo, tú no piensas venir?

—Matt, tú sabes bien que no puedo ir, ya sabes… —sí, sé que eres una chica gato y no puedes dejar que lo descubran así como así.

—Lo sé bien Hikaru, ¿acaso crees que no te invitaría si no hubiese planeado algo?

—Bueno, yo…

—Hikaru, estas personas son tus amigos, te quieren y se divierten contigo, has compartido con ellos este año que con las demás personas desde que estas en Highland, ¿no es así?

—En eso tienes razón pero… —nuevamente con las excusas.

—Pero nada, escucha, he llamado a las termas en cuestión y hay varias habitaciones en renta, por ser grupo supuestamente darían una para los chicos, otra para las chicas y una para el tutor del viaje. Pero puedo pagar una suite… con baño privado.

—Matt yo…

—Hikaru —no la dejé terminar, no quería que terminase la oración —por favor, si no vienes conmigo el viaje no valdrá de nada. Quiero que vayas —la tome de las manos y la miré a los ojos —, deseo que vayas.

—Yo… quiero saber hasta cuando tengo plazo para pensarlo —genial, eso es un "sí". Solo que ella no lo sabe aun.

—Solo un día para pensarlo, ya sabes, la temporada en que se hace el viaje, los cupos y todas esas cosas.

—Tendría que comprar varias cosas —Lo sabia, Hikaru había caído —supongo que en la suite estaríamos solos los dos ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro ¿por? —esto la verdad estaba tomando un rumbo que no esperaba.

—Ji, ji. Por ahora nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo estaba pensando en —se acercó y me hablo al oído —estaba recordando que estando ahí, podremos volver a dormir juntos —ella me abrazó cálidamente.

— ¡DAVIDE NATSUME! ¡¿Cómo has podido comerte dos tazones de pasta de turrón de almendras?! —y con eso la paz del momento se nos ha ido por el wáter.

—Nee… Neechan, tenía hambre.

— ¡ERES UN CERDO!, ¡y te tratare como tal!

—Es… espera Neechan, no te precipites.

— ¡Qué no me precipite!, eres un glotón, un cerdo… y te voy a tratar como tal —en eso vimos correr a Davide como si el mismo demonio le persiguiese —regresa aquí cerdito, te voy a cocinar, a ponerte una manzana en la boca, y una zanahoria en el culo.

—Hay que ver del humor que se pone Maya cuando le estropean la cena.

—Ne… Matt, ¿no me habías dicho que también habías cocinado algo?

—Sí, y se sigue cocinando aun: es una pierna de jamón, con glaseado de miel y piña, acompañado por almendras tostadas y una salsa de hongos.

—No sabia que podías cocinar algo así.

—De hecho este es el primer experimento, y lo he planeado por días… sin mencionar que estoy desde las seis de la mañana con esto.

—Vaya… tú cuando haces algo en verdad te esmeras —me beso la mejilla cariñosamente, ¿será el ambiente que la tiene así? O sus genes de gato que la hacen estar mimosa frente una fuente de calor.

—Hay algo más que te quiero preguntar Hikaru, y es importante.

—No Matt, no me pondré algún cosplay para que babees.

— ¡No es eso!... esto es más personal, más propio de mí… mañana parto hacia mi antigua ciudad, al Valles de los cedros, hay cosas que quiero enfrentar y lugares importantes a los que deseo ir… y me seria de mucha ayuda si vas conmigo.

—Matt… el ver a tu padre y a tu hermana ha despertado viejo fantasmas y antiguas heridas ¿verdad?

—Algo así, deseo volver mis pasos un poco más atrás, y desde ahí ver si he estad haciendo las cosas bien, si he madurado, si he mejorado… si está bien que siga con las tal cual.

—Matt, relájate. Cualquiera aquí dirá que has madurado, de seguro nadie, pero absolutamente nadie habría de estado tan tranquilo en tu situación, mira a tus amigos, de estar en tu lugar habrían golpeado a tu pad…a ese señor —gracias por el gesto Hikaru —insultado a la mujer, y hecho llorar a la niña.

Pero no, a tu modo, has sido muy diplomático, ¿y que has hecho con Sakura?, pues de seguro ser más maduro que cualquiera en la escuela… su situación me recuerda a la mía, yo también tenia miedo de que supieses la verdad, y solo me secuestrarte para hablar conmigo, de protegerme.

—Calla, no digas más, no es necesario. Siempre estas cuando te necesito —ella se ruborizó, era algo obvio el verla a la cara.

—Como no hacerlo, te quiero demasiado como dejarte a la deriva.

Gracias Hikaru, tu amor es algo mágico, no sé si sea bueno que tan pocas personas sepan lo maravillosa que eres, por un lado es una pena. Pero por otro comprendo que es un tesoro fabuloso… que es prácticamente mío.

~O~

Habíamos pasado todos juntos, la noche anterior en la casa de Davide, deje pegado al refrigerado una carta en la cual explicaba mi situación, a donde iba y cuando volvería. Esto lo había decidido hace un buen rato. Por lo cual nada más estar listo, partimos con Hikaru en tren, hacia Valle de los cedros.

Era bueno saber que mi madre no había tomado mayores precauciones con la casa que quedaba vacía, no tuve problemas para entrar, claro que me moleste al ver cosas del nuevo esposo de mamá, pero era lo de menos, llegamos alrededor de las seis de la tarde con Hikaru, así que pasamos directamente a comprar algo de comer con Hikaru. Mañana iría a ver a Sophie.

—Yuusuke, aquí Matt.

—_Hey, donde demonios se han metido ustedes dos, se supone que íbamos a hacer muñecos de nieve…_

—Pero si deje una carta.

—_Y por eso mismo, Maya esta enojadísima_

—Hay que joderse….

—_Y bien Matt, en que te ayudo_

—Genial, directo a los negocios, eso es lo importante. Veras, quiero saber como va lo del póker.

—_Sobre ruedas, el alcalde no solo nos ha dado permiso, si no que quiere entrar, también la seguridad externa, la caja fuerte será proporcionada por el banco nacional de Midgar._

—Evita al grupo de Ootari, se ha demostrado que son inútiles, promocionaremos el torneo de póker nada más volver de las termas.

—_Matt… que pretendes, para que quieres ganar tanto dinero de un solo golpe_

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo engrosar nuestras arcas legalmente?

—_ ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué?_

—Te seré honesto, quiero una parte del dinero para comprarme el cine. Quiero exhibir clásicos del cine, de aquellas buenas y viejas películas, nada de mugres como Crepúsculo y bodrios comerciales recientes.

— _¿Y cual deseas exhibir primero?_

—Je, je, hay muchas amigo, pero por ahora concentrémonos en ganarle a todos el dinero y veremos que hace cada uno con su parte.

~O~

Odio tener que hacerte esto Hikaru, pero la verdad quería enfrentar la situación por mi cuenta.

—Bueno hermanita, aquí estoy, lamento no haber podido venir antes a verte —saqué y encendí un cigarro frente a la tumba, junto con dejarle un ramo de flores blancas —. Perdona esto, sé que nunca te ha gustado que fume frente a ti… o que simplemente fume. Querida Sophie han pasado tantas cosas en este ultimo medio año… si lo ultimo que te había contado era que nuestra vieja había encontrado un nuevo idiota, la verdad no confió en él, pero vamos, siempre has sabido que a esos tipos no les he tenido nunca confianza.

Expulsé una densa bocanada de humo mientras pensaba.

—También debo de contarte que un idiota estuvo a punto de matarme, o eso trató, ¡Ja! Tratar de matarme con semejante baratija, he resistido más cantidad de balas y de mayor calibre también… actualmente lo sigo buscando para partirle la cara pero bueno… mejor no te hablo de esas cosas que nunca te ha gustado el modo en que opero. Pero hay algo importante que sí debes saber, he conseguido amigos, amigos de verdad, últimamente se están arriesgando bastante pero la verdad es que ellos son buenos chicos, un tanto locos pero muy buenos.

De seguro te hubiesen agradado, son de ese tipo de personas que están para hacerte reír y para sostenerte cuando no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo… también tengo novia, Tsk Eso te apuesto que nadie lo hubiese esperado, pero sí, he abierto el corazón a una chica amorosa, alguien que me quiere a pesar de cómo soy y de cómo me comporto.

Sophie, yo sigo siendo un irreverente, acido, cabrón, y en ciertas ocasiones, un verdadero hijo de puta para decir las cosas, dudo que vaya a cambiar, como tampoco pienso cambiar eso de que "todos se merecen una patada en el culo". Son cosas que ya están muy enraizadas en mi mente, y la verdad no me gustaría cambiar.

—Suspire con resignación al terminar de contar las cosas, quizás por el hecho de que ella no me respondería, o que simplemente me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que pude haber hecho de otro modo en ciertos lugares, apague la colilla del cigarro y la tire a un basurero—

—Bueno hermanita, será mejor que vaya caminando de seguro Hikaru se ha preocupado al no encontrarme, y de seguro se molestará más por haber salido sin decirle nada —le sonreí ampliamente —, puede que la próxima vez te la presente, es alguien grandiosa —pero antes de irme recordé algo que quería decirle —. Espero Sophie que no tenga que dejar pasar tanto tiempo para volver a venir a verte, sé que a pesar de todo, ni los estudios ni mis planes son excusa para estar lejos de la familia.

Antes de volver a casa, de seguro a afrontar la ira de una chica neko ignorada apropósito, pasé a los servicios y al estarme lavando la cara pasó algo raro. Al verme en el espejo sentía la misma aura que me motivaba a hacer cosas hace un año atrás.

—Vaya, quien lo dirá ¿Así que en esto me he convertido?

—Quien lo diría, no sabía que había madurado tanto este año, por desgracia mi reflejo sigue viéndose como un idiota.

—Wow, sí veo que has madurado bastante, ropa cara, bien peinado… haciendo las cosas en grande ¿no?

—Como siempre.

—¡Ja! —respondió con sarcasmo— por favor, ese ha sido un mal chiste, te felicito por domar al gorila de Russel y tenerlo tan manso y obediente, pero simplemente y sin aviso le hubiese roto el cráneo al idiota de Hart, colgado de los calzoncillos al nerd mayor para que los otros obedeciesen sin cuestionamientos… en cuando a ese hijo de perra…

—Me encargare de todo a su tiempo. Dime una cosa cachorro, acaso crees que solo con dar una paliza todos se van a rendir a tus pies, acaso sigues siendo tan idiota como para creerlo.

—Pues ha funcionado.

—Claro, y por eso mismo cuantas balas te llegaron, cuantas puñaladas traperas…

—Pues tampoco puedes decir que estés libre de eso, ese mamonaso ha tratado dos veces de sacarte del juego, hirió a tus queridos amigos… y no hablemos de Hart que de seguro ya esta libre y deseoso de luchar contigo.

—Tu problema… Matty, es que solo ves el presente y el futuro inmediato, solo piensas en el próximo paso y nada más ser herido dejas todo por venganza.

—Y tú…—no quería escuchar su charla, por eso golpeé repetidas veces el espejo —. Vamos ¿no creerás que eso va a detenerme?

—El gran problema, es que te obsesiona el pasado, es por eso simplemente que no ves lo pasa a tu alrededor, sigues atrapado como criminal por… —caí en cuenta de mis errores —porque simplemente, no eres capas de soltar el pasado. Vivo tanto el pasado como el presente, es por eso que tantas cosas no han tenido éxito y el porque la visita de Sakura y los otros no deja de darme vueltas.

—Bravo —el reflejo del espejo de al lado empezó a aplaudir con cierto orgullo —, felicidades detective, ha encontrado la primera clave —luego de eso el reflejo se esfumo, volvió el que solo me imita y no trata de ser acido conmigo —. ¿Qué demonios ha sido todo esto?

—Matt, tu mano —Hikaru me había encontrado, esta chica es muy hábil.

—Estoy bien.

—Nadie le pega a un espejo por nada.

—El marco era feo.

— ¡No me pongas excusas! Además no tienes idea lo que me costo encontrarte.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Sí, estaba preocupada por ti.

—Gracias —le besé la frente —, lo que paso fue que en ese momento… tuve una lucha contra mis demonios… sacándome en cara lo que soy y lo que he hecho.

—La verdad, lo de enfrentar tus demonios en un baño publico me suena a excusa, no es algo que le pase a alguien normal.

—Sí, de partida muchos no tienen demonios que purgar.

—Cierto, pero además, tú tampoco eres alguien normal.

—Entonces Hikaru ¿eso significa que me crees?

—Claro, pero ahora vamos a que te curen esa mano.

—Pero no sangra ni nada, estoy bien, no necesito ir a ver a un doctor.

—O vamos o te hecho en cara lo que resta de viaje que me dejaste sola en casa y te repito una y otra vez lo difícil que fue dar contigo.

—Vale, vamos a ver al dichoso medico.

~O~

Aun sigue molesta conmigo, por dejarla en la casa y por lo de mi mano, pero a pesar de todo vino conmigo, al igual que Davide, Yuusuke, Lucy, Aya, Maya, Lara, Karen, Moe, y el profesor Jones…

Pero por lo menos logre hacer que viniese, eso de la suite y la terma privada de seguro la convenció, yo quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero ella no quería meterse al agua con todas las chicas.

— ¿Has dejado los fantasmas en casa o te los has traído en la maleta? —hay que ver como es de bocazas este Davide.

—Si vienen conmigo los demás estarán a gusto, no comen, no duermen, no cagan, no espiaran a las chicas bañándose. Solo me molestaría a mí.

—Ya… ¿pero los has traído?

—No, los deje en Valles de los Cedros, aquí no pintan nada —me levante del asiento del bus para ver a todos — ¡hemos venido a divertirnos! A comer sushi en un bote gigante, al festival de fin de año y año nuevo…

—Y a espiar a las chicas en el agua —acoto rápidamente Yuusuke que había escondido un alijo de sake como contrabando junto a su mochila.

Hikaru me jalo de la manga para que me sentase, por lo visto todos se habían animado ante lo dicho por mí y por Yuusuke. Sí hasta el profesor, Lara y la mayor de las Natsume bebían a gusto el sake de Yuusuke.

— ¿Era necesario recordarles que podían espiar chicas?

—Amor, te preocupas en exceso, nada malo pasara, lo prometo, nadie más te va a espiar.

—Espera… has dicho nadie más, eso quiere decir que tú… —no la dejé continuar, era obvio una de las cosas que planeaba.

Pero había muchas cosas que quería hacer junto a Hikaru y el resto del grupo, ya estábamos por llegar a la pensión, el camino se puso seriamente nevado desde hace una hora. En estos momentos al ver por la ventanilla puedo ver a lo lejos en donde debe de estar Highland completamente nevada y llena de idiotas.

—Hey Matt, sí Russel se supone que es del grupo ¿Por qué no ha venido?

—Su mami no me dejo traerlo —Yuusuke escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo en el momento — ¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que te lo digo enserio, si ella misma me dijo que lo viste antes de enviarlo a clases…

—Hay que ver como son las cosas, hay familias…

Davide seguía hablando pero Hikaru pícaramente me susurro al oído.

—Davide es un gran ejemplo, recuerda que hace una semana su hermana quería ponerle una zanahoria de supositorio.

De no taparme la boca con las manos, la risa hubiese sido monumental, de solo pensar en la escena, y más encima que ella diga algo así.

— ¿Y tú con esa boquita comes?

—Y beso también Matty —ella me hacia trompitas con los labios.

—No has tomado sake verdad.

—Nya, claro que no, no soy buena con las bebidas fuertes, pero es el ambiente contagioso, tan divertido y lleno de ánimos… pues…

—Vamos que no tiene nada de malo, estas rodeada con tus amigos en un viaje, aprovecha diviértete, compra las baratijas que quieras y atesora los recuerdos del viaje.

~O~

Demonios, el viaje en la ultima parte fue un tanto movido debido a lo accidentado del camino, pero al finalizar eso, logramos dar con la villa tan oculta como una aldea ninja, era como mirar un libro, pero en alta definición, los trajes, las estructuras, el modo de ser de estas personas, es como si un trozo del Japón feudal hubiese sido arrancado y transportado a estas montañas.

Sé que esto parece mentira, y que todos los asombramos de lo sucedido, pero curiosamente nos sentíamos a gusto, parecía un gran lugar para vacacionar.

El orden de las habitaciones fue: Yuusuke y Davide en una; luego el profesor Jones; Aya, Maya, Lucy, Karen y Moe en la más grande, y para finalizar Lara, esto evitaba que cualquiera fuese a dar un paseo nocturno.

Claro… eso pasa por no prever las situaciones, ya que gracias a eso, Hikaru y yo estamos en nuestra propia suite, estoy relajado en el agua caliente mientras ella se acerca tímidamente con una toalla en la cabeza y otra cubriéndole totalmente el cuerpo.

—Matt… espero que no te decepciones —ella pícaramente sonrió a la vez que se quitaba las toallas, tenia su melena revuelta adornada por dos ojeras de color negro en puntas, una cola felina del mismo tono, y un bikini verde esmeralda que adornaba el resto del cuerpo.

—Claro que no, es más de lo que esperaba, creí que vendrías con el traje de baño del colegio.

—También lo traje, pero quería ver la cara que ponías… a todo esto, se supone que uno en las termas se baña sin ropa, y tú ni te has inmutado al verme con esto.

Le di un sorbo a mi bebida que estaba fresca a un costado de la construcción.

—Eso es porque estaba casi seguro de que no te atreverías a bañarte conmigo sin ropa.

— ¿Casi seguro?

—Solo un idiota estaría completamente seguro de algo.

— ¿En serio?

—Absolutamente

Luego de eso ella se puso a reír conmigo de lo dicho, le causaba gracia lo ocurrido, y alegría el poder estar juntos, se sentó a mi lado, acurrucándose en mi hombro y sacándome en cara de ¿Por qué usaba bermudas en un onsen? Como me dijo que se llamaban las termas japonesas… solo le respondí que fue por el mismo motivo que sabia que ella usaría algún traje de baño aquí, a lo que ella me respondió con un suave ronroneo.

~O~

Demonios, no hay mucho que hacer sin los chicos por aquí, Davide se ha ido con Lucy al pueblo, Aya y Maya detrás de ellos, para espiarlos y cuidar de su hermano menor, no me llevo tan bien como Matt con el profesor Jones y para que hablar de su asistenta —Di un largo sorbo a la botella de sake—, Y para que hablar de las del consejo estudiantil, se han quedado dormidas nada más desempacar.

Pero la verdad el alcohol y la soledad del momento no me lo estaban pasando tan bien, todos los demás podían estar con alguien y yo en estos momentos simplemente no tenia a nadie especial, extraño el clima de la toscana y el meterme a hurtadillas a las bodegas por un buen mosto, adoro el suave y cálido viento, pero más que nada extraño a la querida Tessa Testarossa.

Hasta que simplemente no pude sostenerme más y caí rendido en el cuarto, no tenía más energías o deseos de quedarme despierto, pero por un momento todo se sintió tranquilo.

Pero al recomponerme y mirar el reloj vi que solo había pasado una hora desde que todos se fueron a hacer cosas, pero escuché cosas en el pasillo.

— ¿Y que hacías ahí?

—Nada, solo me pareció algo nuevo.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, ya sabes, Yuusuke es bastante activo, siempre va de un lado para el otro con Hawkins.

—Sí, lo sé bien, Davide es igual —esas voces las conocía, eran Aya y Karen… y hablaban de mí. Me pregunto que se traen entre manos.

Nada más esperar a que se alejasen un poco más y abrí la puerta corrediza de madera y papel, vi para ambos lados y seguí el culo de la pelirroja, la pensión milagrosamente estaba para nosotros solos, un soborno por parte de Matt y desviación de llamadas y destinos por mi parte hiso que este magnifico lugar quedase solo para nuestro reducido grupo, por lo tanto no son muchas las personas que se pasean de un lado al otro.

Las seguí hasta que entraron al área femenina de las termas, pero antes de eso decidieron asaltar la cocina como la caja de botellas de sake.

Esto no se podía quedar así, sin los demás por aquí, espiarlas era lo más divertido que podía hacer… pero que estoy diciendo: son dos chicas, guapas, por las cuales casi todos babean en la escuela, con unas tetas enormes, con o sin esos dos debía de espiarlas, por mi deber de espía industrial del grupo Skyhawk y por mi honor de macho, ahora a ir por un micrófono y mi equipo de espionaje a prueba de agua. Aunque puede que sea un poco difícil, la cabeza sigue dándome vueltas.

—Diario de espionaje de Yuusuke 6:05 PM.

Tras haber despertado de la siesta causada por la fatiga del viaje y botella y media botella de sake, me entere de la existencia de dos objetivos de espionaje, ellas me estuvieron espiando mientras yo inconscientemente descansaba.

Los individuos en cuestión seria Natsume Aya y Kousuki Karen, la primera es hermana de un camarada de guerra, la segunda es la segunda al mando del entramado escolar de Highland, quienes se han unido recientemente, quizás buscando solo una excusa para ir a bañarse, o tal vez planean conspirar en mi contra.

Con el objeto de recabar mayor información me situé lo más cerca posible de ellas, infiltrándome en el área masculina de las termas con un micrófono direccional, de algún modo había sido más rápido que ellas al situarme dentro del agua caliente, ya que cuando tenia todo dispuesto y preparado, ellas apenas estaban entrando al agua, lo cual pude registrar perfectamente con el micrófono.

—Ji, ji. Senpai, pero que pechos tan grandes tienes —hubo una pausa en la cual solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua —, ¡Kyaaa! Pero que haces Senpai.

—Karen, tú diciéndome eso, cuando para una miembro del consejo estudiantil tener unos pechos tan grandes debería de ser ilegal.

—No, por favor, así no… duele… y no tengo la culpa, solo los tengo así.

—Vaya, Karen, lo que has dicho —otra pausa, por lo visto cada vez que se quedan calladas algo raro pasa… algo que cualquiera desearía pagar por ver —, no, por favor, de…detente.

—Pero si no te he vuelto a apretar tan fuerte, solo han sido masajes suaves —demonios, esto es algo demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Lo más probable es que solo sea una trampa para atraer mi atención y capturarme.

Había olvidado traer un instrumento de visión, fuese una cámara de fibra óptica o un simple periscopio… solo hay algo que podía hacer.

Y la respuesta era más que obvia, subir por la barrera lo suficiente como para ver sin ser visto, sería una gran ventaja estar espiando desde el techo, pero por desgracia no tenía ni binoculares para tener una mejor visión de ellas y una escalera para llegar ahí.

Así que tuve que dejar el micrófono direccional en una parte seca y alta y buscar el modo de sujetarme a la barrera de madera que dividía ambas secciones, lo peor de todo esto era que incluso sin el micrófono podía escucharlas, o más bien. Escuchar como Karen gemía a causa del castigo disciplinario que le imponía Aya.

Solo con la fuerza de las manos había sido capaz de recorrer hasta la mitad de la barrera, tratando de estar a una distancia media, en la cual fuese difícil reconocerme y que a la vez pudiese ver y escuchar con pocos problemas.

—Kyaaa, Karen te estas aprovechando.

—Diciéndome cosas sobre mi pecho, cuando las tuyas con incluso más grandes.

—Espera por favor, ¡no aprietes tan fuerte!

Pero a causa de ese comentario y de mi imaginación perdí el control y caí al agua, por desgracia a la parte de las chicas.

Por necesidad debía salir del agua, si no me ahogaría, por otro lado, al salir de aquí ellas de seguro me molerían a golpes… ¿Qué haría el "Big Boss" en una situación así?

La verdad no estaba seguro de lo que Matt haría, pero se bien que ante una situación jamás huiría, así que me incorporaría y daría lucha de ser necesario.

—Yuusuke-kun ¿nos acompañas?

Estaba rodeado, pero no precisamente de enemigos, al igual que Davide en ciertos momentos, estaba sumergido entre los valles de la felicidad, estaba hasta el cuello de ellos. Esta sí era una trampa, ya que la tentación de escapar era grande, pero no deseaba huir, o más bien mi cuerpo no me dejaba.

Lo siguiente era demasiado placentero, pero también algo difuso de ver con claridad, ya que estaba intoxicado, tanto con el sabor del sake, el vapor del agua caliente y el calor de ambas féminas. Que más podría pedir… bueno, esto no era tanto, no he podido pasar más debajo de aquellos valles, y de las caricias que ella se dejaban dar y daban también… sus besos quemaban y sentía que se marcaban en mi piel.

—Esto es sin dudas… maravilloso —no pude resistir más, de seguro de estar en otro lugar, que no fuese tan caluroso, ni cebado de alcohol, comida y bellos cuerpos… podría haber resistido más.

Me costo poder reaccionar y abrir los ojos, pero la alarma del reloj lo pudo hacer, al ver la hora eran las 7:00 PM, dando un vistazo al área vi que estaba en la sala de estar, pero algo estaba mal en esto. Una corriente de aire circulaba por todos lados, y no podía mover las manos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! —logre ponerme de pie y ver que era lo que pasaba, estaba desnudo y amarrado, pero lo que más me alarmo era que en la ingle tenía un mensaje, me costó un poco leerlo pero era claro "este pervertido entro a las termas femeninas, firmado por Karen y Aya"

Pero eso no era lo peor del asunto, en mi pecho escribieron también, me di cuenta de eso cuando me vi al espejo "PD: Yuusuke, el mensaje lo pegamos con cera depilatoria".

Estaba jodido, realmente jodido.

—Yuusuke Hikari-Ryuu, con que has pasado la tarde con mi hermana pequeña verdad —mierda, esto si era grave, Maya me había visto, sabía donde estuve y de seguro pensaba en aumentar mi castigo.

No tenia donde huir y como escapar… si el "Big Boss" estuviese en la misma situación ¿se habría rendido?

—Maya, por favor, espera no seas tan drástica —pero parecía que ella no escuchaba razones —, Ma…!MAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

~O~

Se que no esta bien, con Davide llegamos a la misma conclusión, no podían hacerle eso al pobre de Yuusuke… pero por otro lado, la evidencia lo dice, y no hay manga o anime donde el pervertido que invade los baños femeninos salga ileso.

—Matt ¿en que piensas?

—En lo que le paso a Yuusuke, de seguro lo dejaron tan afeitado como un muñeco Ken y por poco casi tan plano como uno.

—Pobre, después de que Maya lo depilo se desmayo.

—Nadie lo culparía.

Pero aparte de ese incidente el resto del viaje fue tranquilo, hicimos guerras de almohadas de una habitación a otra, cacería de objetos evitando que Lara y el profesor Jones nos viesen y atrapasen. Disfrute cada baño junto a Hikaru y sus bañadores, y por supuesto. Cada día era una fiesta, y el 31 de Diciembre el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales fue genial, puede que no haya sido masivo, o que durase tanto, pero el estar con todos mis amigos ahí, y el tener a Hikaru a mi lado hacia de esta celebración simplemente mágica.

Era de noche, en unos días más tendríamos que volver a colocarnos el uniforme escolar y "volver a la rutina", el autobús se había detenido a las puertas de Highland. Pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara al ver que la actriz del nuevo acto nos esperaba, con su largo y plateado cabello.

—Yuusuke, mira por la ventana. Alguien te esta esperando.

Tres, dos, uno…

—Matt, esto es una broma, un espejismo… no, no puede ser real.

—Lo es, y no creas que fue fácil —la chica se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, y no pudo esperar a que los demás bajasen.

Ella subió al autobús y corrió donde Yuusuke, abrazándolo del mismo modo que los amantes que se reencuentran después de años de ausencia.

—Caro Yuusuke, finalmente siamo.

"Querido Yuusuke, al fin nos vemos", espero querido amigo, que la sorpresa sea de tu agrado.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26: Blues del barrio**

Fue bastante difícil poder mover tanto a Yuusuke como a Tessa del autobús. Para que hablar de tratar de separarlos, eso era imposible, así que nos costo bastantes minutos poder salir del vehículo con ellos pegados, todos por lo visto estaban molestos.

Yo, la verdad, lo deje pasar, simplemente estaba feliz de que Yuusuke estuviese feliz, después de todo hay que cuidar a los amigos, espero con esto se le logre pasar la depresión del viaje.

— ¿Eres Hawkins no es así? —estábamos a la entrada de Highland con todo el equipaje en el suelo cuando veo a María que se nos acerca.

—Sí, ya nos hemos visto en más de una vez —algo necesita la novia de Hart, espero que no trate de pedirme dinero o algún favor gratis como lo ha hecho con otros aquí.

—Necesito de tu ayuda —pero que sorpresa —necesito sacar unas cosas de casa sin que se den cuenta.

— ¿Qué sucede? Papi y mami te oprimen mucho.

—No —ella desvió la mirada —yo no estoy en casa, digamos que las cosas se han complicado desde que Vinnie no está, y todo esta más caótico.

—No lo sé…

—Te pagare —eso es algo obvio jodida idiota ¿acaso crees que me metería en problemas por caridad? —pero en verdad… no quiero volver ahí, por favor.

Yuusuke y Davide tomaron mis cosas y las subieron a la camioneta de Maya.

—Pediremos pizza en una hora, así que no estés perdiendo el tiempo más de lo necesario.

Por lo visto nadie quería separar al grupo aun, ya que la familia Natsume, como Yuusuke, Tessa, Lucy Y Hikaru, se subieron todos apretados al vehículo mientras partían al nuevo lugar de la fiesta.

—Y bien, ahora dime por que te echaron.

— ¿Cómo?… ¿quien te lo dijo? —María parecía sorprendida.

—Lo acabas de hacer chica.

—Los chicos… estamos viviendo en un departamento vacio… y ahora nadie me habla.

—No imagino por qué.

—Y yo que soy tan buena y dulce con todos.

—Bueno, puede que ese sea el problema, a nadie le gusta que le engañen María, y menos les gusta a todos que los engañen con todos.

—Pero por favor, ayúdame, no soy una mala chica, tengo todo ahí… no tengo mucho dinero pero puedo darte algo más valioso que el dinero –dijo ella en modo coqueto.

—Gracias por la oferta María, pero tengo un cierto problema, veras, soy de las personas a las que no les gusta colocarle los cuernos a la novia, soy bastante leal con las personas que quiero. Ahora hablemos seriamente ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

—Necesito mi maquillaje, lo deje en la cocina esta mañana, mi ropa debe de seguir en la secadora, son muy vagos como para lavar por cuenta propia, y mi diario debe de seguir en mi habitación, no te perderás es la puerta que dice María.

—Vale, regreso en una hora —saqué un cigarro y el encendedor de mi chaqueta—, si no te encuentro aquí —lo prendí y expulsé una gran cantidad de humo —dejare las cosas tiradas en la nieve.

—Dime, me tienes un odio particular a mí, o eres así con todo el mundo.

—Últimamente me he ablandado, antes habría mandado a la mierda a cualquiera que pidiese mi ayuda.

— ¿Me quieres decir que ahora eres un buen chico?

—A alguien como yo, la palabra bueno no se le aplica, sigo siendo un cabrón.

Y luego de tan edificante charla dejé a María en medio del camino mientras iba a buscar las cosas a su residencia, la verdad es que no me agrada, es de ese tipo de personas que solo estará contigo por su conveniencia y luego cuando no le sirvas mas te votara sin siquiera dudarlo.

— ¿Cómo demonios es que me meto en estas cosas? —apague el cigarro y lo tire a la basura al estar frente al edificio abandonado.

Como era de esperar la puerta estaba clavada horizontalmente con maderos haciendo imposible el entrar por ahí así que lo mejor era inspeccionar a los lados y ver si había alguna ventana.

Le pregunte a un grupo de mendigos que viven al lado en la calle quienes gentilmente y después de un pequeño donativo me mostraron la ventana por la cual ellos y los grasosos entraban al edificio.

A ellos la verdad no les importaba lo que hiciese o por qué deseaba entrar a un edificio desvencijado. ellos solo seguían ahí calentándose frente al tambor de acero alimentando las llamas con basura.

Esto no era una casa grande, era un edificio de cuatro plantas, pero la verdad muchas de las paredes estaban hechas pedazos o se veían los fierros retorcidos que eran parte de la estructura.

Esta debía de ser una misión de infiltración y con suerte entrar y salir sin ser visto, pero estaba seguro de que más de una pelea me llevaría… al igual que un par de golpes, las cosas por unos instantes estuvieron tranquilas, no veía a nadie y ni los escuchaba tampoco, al menos hasta que logre dar con la cocina donde ellos me vieron, un tipo envalentonado con un madero en la mano salió a enfrentarme mientras el compañero dejaba su pan con mermelada y salía corriendo gritando "Hawkins está aquí".

—Así que por tu culpa Vincent no ha vuelto ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué con eso?

—Vincent dijo que nos llevaría a la cima, que superaríamos a los niños ricos, a los nerds y a los deportistas…

—Claro, sí es que el papel aguanta de todo, cree en los hechos no en palabras… Vincent no los llevara por su cuenta a ningún lado.

—No, te equivocas, nos ganaremos el respeto y el temor de ese puto colegio —empezó a correr en contra mía con el madero, tratando varias veces de darme con el, solo para esquivarlo hasta tener la oportunidad, ver un punto débil y darle con el codo en las costillas. Luego de ese ataque que hiso que botase el arma improvisada, le di esta vez con el puño en la misma área, dejándolo retorcerse de dolor.

—Te lo voy a decir claramente, Vincent es un obstáculo para mis propias ambiciones, si no es capaz de unirse a mi, va a caer… dale ese mensaje cuando lo veas.

Cogí el arma de mi rival y me dirigí al segundo piso después de revisar los espacios restantes sin éxito de encontrar la lavandería, por lo visto seguiría subiendo hasta dar con las cosas de la zorr… de María.

—Chicos ¡Hawkins está aquí!, ¡Hawkins está aquí! —La verdad este bocón me estaba poniendo de malas ya, había arruinado el elemento sorpresa de la operación, pero por suerte sus piernas cortas no le ayudaron mucho a subir la escala y fue fácil poder alcanzarlo y darle de bastonazos por todo el cuerpo.

Luego de dejarlo tan blando como una hamburguesa, subí finalmente al segundo piso donde me estaban esperando.

—Dispárenle a Hawkins.

Pero que demonios estaba pasando, estos hijos de puta tenían su propia versión del Mark I

— ¡Hawkins! ¿Qué se siente? ¿Verdad que es una buena arma?

No era la molestia de que me robasen mi diseño, no era el hecho de que me disparasen papas, lo que en verdad me molestaba era que se creyesen la gran cosa… pero conocía la debilidad del lanzador de papas, se sobrecalienta con facilidad la cámara de combustión.

—Y creen que con esa puntería me van a dar, ustedes si están cegatos, no le darían a una vaca a tres metros de distancia.

Subí al segundo piso y me fui refugiando en distintos lugares del derruido amueblado, notando el gran agujero que hay, que da al primer piso, hecho de seguro por la mala construcción del inmueble.

—Vamos idiotas, con esa puntería ninguno de ustedes va a ser el padre del crio de María —vaya mentira, esto nunca se lo van a creer.

Pero paso todo lo contrario ya que me dispararon con más frecuencia, aun estando cubierto por una mesa tumbada.

Vamos chicos, demuestren su ineptitud característica, tres, dos uno… pero después de varios segundos contando nuevamente uno, y de muchos disparos hechos la manufactura cedió y empezaron a estallar los lanzadores de papas… idiotas, ustedes siguen con el Mark I mientras que con Yuusuke ya trabajamos en el Mark VI.

A menos que pudiese saltar más de cinco metros o si fuese capas de correr por las paredes podría sortear ese enorme agujero del suelo.

Pero como esto es el mundo real y no la matrix solo había un solo modo de sortear el agujero y era saliendo y pasando por el balcón exterior, lo sé porque había una puerta al lado y en la misma posición al otro extremo del agujero había otra puerta, ya no había duda estarían en cualquier segundo aquí… y más valía que las técnicas de CQC fuesen sumamente efectivas.

Nada más ver al primer tipo entrar por la puerta corrí a "recibirlo", saltando para darle un rodillazo en todo el pecho, por desgracia no pude reaccionar contra el cerdo que estaba cerca, el mismo tipo que iba con Vincent el día en que lo detuvo la policía, vino corriendo hacia mi con un placaje, pero no se conformo con eso ya que se cayo encima mío dándome dos golpes en la cara, pero rápidamente me lo pude sacar de encima. Rodando junto a él para quedar encima, ablandarlo con un buen rodillazo en las partes bajas y luego usar su cara como saco de boxeo para practicar los golpes con nudillos.

Al terminar con ellos dos, aun quedaba un tipo más, bastante flaco y con cara de temor, de seguro por eso mismo se quedo esperando a que el gordo envistiese solo. Pero al verse superado corrió, pero en contra mía, no huir como cualquiera con sentido común lo haría. Lo pude detener con algunos problemas pero quedo justo en la posición necesaria. Sujeté su cuello, y empecé a darle de rodillazos en los costados del estomago hasta de se rindió, cayendo al suelo adolorido.

—Muy bien, estas llorando pero aun puedes responder dos simples preguntas: ¿Dónde esta la lavandería? ¿Dónde esta la habitación de María?

—Para que quieres saber eso.

—Tú solo contesta… monumento al hambre.

No tenía grandes ganas de cooperar, pero la verdad no le quedaba opción con este asunto, así que dijo que la lavandería esteba en el tercer piso al fondo, y las habitaciones en el cuarto piso, esto ya me acercaba a poder dejarle las cosas a María y el reunirme con mis amigos en la casa de los Natsume.

Pero nada más entrar nuevamente al segundo piso fui derribado por otro grasoso que se jactaba mientras me pateaba en el suelo… al menos hasta que le cogí el pie y lo mandé a volar lejos. Cuando este reacciono y se puso de pie, yo ya iba corriendo en su contra directo al pecho con un rodillazo al pecho.

Dejando de lado a ese tipo pude ver las armas quemadas en el piso. Es por esto mismo que con Yuusuke nos dedicamos a mejorar el arma, sabíamos bien que no podía soportar una cadencia de disparo de ese modo, las tiré por el agujero y volví a poner en camino hacia el tercer piso, pero la verdad esto era raro, no veía a nadie por los alrededores, esto me daba a entender o que los grasosos restantes habían corrido como gallinas o simplemente, me pensaban tender una emboscada aquí. Así que para seguir adelante lo mejor seria moverme con discreción, al menos es de ese modo podría obtener algo del elemento sorpresa en su contra.

Pero mientras avanzaba por las distintas habitaciones no encontraba a nadie, mucho menos ruidos que los delatasen solo uno o dos pequeños ratones que se deslizaban de cuarto en cuarto buscando algo de comer. Al encender una luz di al fin con el cuarto de lavado, o lo que se le podría llamar así, debido al agua en los azulejos del piso o al moho en los de las paredes, pero la verdad eso no importaba demasiado debido a que al fin había logrado conseguir la ropa de María.

En la celebración un ruido me alertó al sentir que algo había golpeado el agua del piso, no alcance a ver con claridad pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que por milagro y reflejo me hice a un lado y rodé por el piso.

-Es cierto lo que dicen de ti Hawkins, tienes la mala costumbre de salir vivo de situaciones como esta.

Ante mi estaba un tipo calvo, que media casi dos metros con un martillo que trataba de sacar de la lavadora. Afortunadamente era tan hábil con el arma como era de guapo.

¬—Sí, eso parece, y seguramente ya sabes entonces que soy de aquellos que no dejan las cosas sin terminar, soy… bastante cabrón y vengativo.

—Eso han dicho.

—Y eso es.

Se volvió a tirar en contra mía con el arma, pero esta vez ya estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, lo logre esquivar a duras penas las siguientes veces, pero me di cuenta de algo, él solo podía manejar el mazo en la vertical y en la horizontal, nada de movimientos complejos con los cuales atacar. Así que no me presento problemas el poder detenerlo después de que dejase caer el mazo a centímetros de mi, dándole un codazo primero en las costillas para luego con la otra mano darle un buen gancho en la mandibula, lo cual fue efectivo ya que logre que tirase el arma al suelo.

Pero esto no lo convenció de desistir el ataque ya que se lanzo corriendo en contra mía, pero claro, uno no se puede mantener bien en pie cuando el suelo esta mojado. Así que nada más esquivarlo hice que se tropezase y cayese de bruces al agua, resbalándose unos cuantos centímetros.

Esto se estaba volviendo divertido, me estaba gustando ver como enterraba esa enorme frente contra la loza del piso una y otra vez. Pero tampoco podía estar jugando con él eternamente, tenia que llevarle de vuelta las bragas a María y volver a la celebración con mis amigos.

El calvo volvió a levantarse pero esta vez con las manos cubriéndose la cara, cómo si quisiese boxear. Así que le seguí el juego y puse los brazos en guardia, para esquivar sus golpes y hacerle una cirugía facial a base de nudillos al menos hasta que pude poner mis brazos detrás de su nuca y hacer palanca hacia abajo de modo tal que los rodillazos que le encaje en las costillas y el estomago en verdad los sintiese.

Cogí la ropa que tenía el nombre de María junto con el martillo, de haber mas grasosos y al verme con esto en mano se lo pensarían dos veces antes de atacarme, no estaba para juegos, el cuerpo me dolía después de tantos y variados golpes, y en el peor de los casos la boca me empezaría a doler bastante mañana por culpa de de los golpes recibidos, sin mencionar que ya sentía el sabor de mi sangre. Pero eso no era un gran problema ya que muchos estaban en el piso llorando o simplemente se habían ido a refugiar al piso superior, si esto era verdad los vería ahí ahora mismo.

Y ahí estaban todos contra las paredes como las ratas que en verdad eran ya que nada más subir y hacerme ver con el mazo ellos se colocaron de espalda contra la pared, con cierto miedo al verme con el enorme martillo yado sobre mi hombro. Pregunte cual era el cuarto de María y me lo indicaron a regañadientes, sabia que a ellos no les agradaba, era un hecho tan claro como el día y la noche así que abrí con desconfianza la puerta, pero no pude hacer girar el picaporte, la puerta no cedía, algo desde el otro lado la bloqueaba.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que este edificio estaba tan derruido como la conciencia y el honor de estos tipos, así que entre a la habitación de al lado, solo había una cama y un montón de de pañuelos desechables. En la pared un agujero que daba a la habitación de María, no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para ver parte del lugar junto con un agujero mucho más grande en la pared contraria.

Aprovechando la deficiencia del lugar decidí dar el golpe en la habitación con el agujero más grande, incrementándolo en ancho y destrozando los soportes de la estructura.

Ahí estaba, como la estatua dentro de un templo lleno de trampas, sabía bien que nada más tomarlo estos de seguro se lanzarían en mi contra, en la puerta había un escritorio que bloqueaba el paso y la ventana de su habitación seguía abierta. Esto ya formaba parte del plan de escape debido a que dicha ventana daba a la escalera de incendios… por lo visto la suerte estaba de mi parte no tenia por que luchar esta vez contra todos ellos y hacer mi camino a la salida ente cuerpos inconscientes y sangre.

Solo cogí el diario y me tire por la ventana, aterrizando en el duro soporte metálico. Bajando a zancadas por las escalas metálicas hasta llegar al segundo piso y ver la escala recta que daba al primer piso, pero la verdad ellos me seguían de cerca, aun así logré llegar al primer piso sin tener que luchar contra ellos, salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, sin mirar a tras y tratando de despistarlos entre calle y calle saltando vallas o escalando paredes.

Luego de unos minutos de persecución muchos de ellos terminaron por rendirse, dándome al fin cierto respiro, con lo cual pude entregar el pedido y alejarme al fin de tan conflictiva chica para celebrar y seguir junto a mis amigos en la casa de os Natsume.

~O~

Estaba feliz. las cosas la verdad no podrían estar saliendo mejor, mi pent-house estaría terminado dentro de nada, tenía una novia que es en verdad un amor y un grupo de amigos bastante payasos pero en verdad confiables, son de lo mejor que hay. Y a esto hay que agregar que el torneo de póker está agitando a distintas personas en Highland, todos hablan, todos comentan del hecho, solo vieron que de un día para otro aparecieron los afiches en los postes y cayendo desde el cielo. Al ser un evento abierto a todo público, solo importaba ir vestido de ropa formal, no importaba tu condición social, o la edad, solo es necesario pagar la cuenta de inscripción de 75.000 Zenis e ir con traje formal. Yuusuke y David estabas emocionados de ver que en tan solo un par de días todos los cupos se habían ocupado y aun nos quedaba tiempo para multiplicar tanto los cupos de ingreso, como el bote del premio, a esto además hay que sumar que en menos de una semana se realizaría el torneo, exactamente el día 20 de Enero, todos los cupos de la segunda inscripción ya estaba agotados y las mascaras enviadas a cada concursante solo nos restaría esperar al día "D".

Pero no solo por eso los ánimos estaban exaltados en Highland, ya que nadie sabia de Vincent, algunos decían que había escapado de la ciudad por vergüenza, otros que estaba exiliado, e incluso otros decían que estaba recogiendo el jabón en la cárcel… ni siquiera Yuusuke con las orejas mas veloces de Highland tenia la respuesta.

Pero tampoco las cosas estaban muy bien con el chico ya que a falta de una novia, tenia a dos chicas cerca suyo, por un lado estaba Tessa Testarossa el gran amor de su vida y la chica que dejó sin opción al ser enviado a Highland. Y la otra era Karen Kozuki, la compañera dentro del consejo escolar que últimamente se le había acercado bastante… seguramente por culpa por haberle dejado la cera depilatoria en la ingle para que después Maya lo dejase lampiño con toda la mala intención del mundo, o quizás era que al estar desnuda con el chico dentro de las termas había surgido mucha más confianza de parte de ella. Pero el hecho era que ella se había acercado bastante en el día a día a Yuusuke.

Mientras Tessa está en los cursos intensivos para entender el idioma y adaptarse a este nuevo país.

Pero dejando eso de lado los tres nos hemos dado cuenta de lo peligroso que está el ambiente últimamente debido a estos payasos y sus chaquetas de cuero que tratan de lucirse, peleando con todo aquel que se les cruza… con resultado variables claro. Pero aun así, están demasiado erráticos e impredecibles, se nota la tensión al estar cerca de ellos, y que de un momento a otro este barril de pólvora va a estallar con resultados serios. Con Vincent fuera de combate todos ellos tratan de ganar un nombre y ser reconocidos como el sucesor de Hart.

"Veme bajo el puente ferroviario. María"

Eso era lo único que decía la carta que dejaron en mi casillero, esto me olía muy mal, pero tanto Yuusuke como Davide estaban ganando puntos con sus chicas. Y el pedirle esto a Hikaru… no es una buena idea, aunque se ha esforzado y trabajado duro en las técnicas de CQC no la puedo llevar al combate, es más. Sí logro evitar por todos los medios que deba de usar las técnicas, mejor será.

Lo que haría era fácil, me reuniría con María, pero esta vez llevaría un bolso lleno de armamento: mis confiables pistolas, el lanzador de papas Mark VI, granadas de olor y unos cuantos petardos de manifactura casera. Pasase lo que pasase, estará listo para todo.

—Hola María.

—Vaya, pero si al fin el gran Matthew Hawkins se ha presentado ante mí –dijo en un ridículo tono sarcástico-

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? No tengo mucho tiempo como para estar mal gastándolo en ti.

—Sí en verdad te importase, tu pelearías por mí.

—Primero, la verdad tú no me importas mucho; y segundo ¿me puedes decir que es lo que he estado haciendo?

—Hablo de cosas grandes Matt, Chad va a pelear por mí, Gordon va a luchar por mí, y Vincent… bueno el ya me a demostrado que puede mandar al hospital a alguien por mí, todos peleando por mí –dijo orgullosa.

— ¿Quién pelea? ¿Y a mi por qué debería importarme?

—Gordon y varios de los chicos de la casa Croft contra los chicos de Vinnie, todos ellos peleando por mí… a diferencia de ti claro esta.

— ¿Entonces todos pelean?... en una especie de "el ganador se lleva todo"

—Correcto, el ganador se lleva este hermoso trofeo.

—…Vale ¿alguien en especial por quien deba preocuparme? O puedo salir a golpear indiscriminadamente.

—Si quieres puedes ir tras maní.

— ¿maní?

—Sí, maní, a sabes… ¿cacahuates?... le apodan así por siempre estar comiéndolos, y de seguro tu ya lo has visto antes, el chico gordo que va con Vinnie, es su mano derecha así que ten cuidado en especial de él.

Sí ya lo recuerdo, él iba con Vincent el día en que fuimos a rescatar a Anistofenes y a Chad en "Il amicci", también es al que me cargué en las escaleras del segundo piso del edificio abandonado. Yo solo creí que era un tipo más no me imaginaba que fuese el segundón de Vinnie.

—Vale, voy por él.

—si quieres puedes ir al salón de billar, ahí dijo que iba a estar… la verdad no esta muy contento desde que les quitaste el lugar: comer maní, y jugar billar con sus dos grandes pasatiempos.

Pues le daré con especial cuidado en la boca y en las manos para que no haga esas cosas por un buen tiempo.

Dar con él no ha sido fácil, en especial porque en la calle están combatiendo todos, parecía un verdadero motín, grasosos peleando contra sus mismos amigos, contra los nerds, contra los chicos ricos… incluso se veían a uno o dos deportistas… todos ellos peleando por María… ¿en verdad valdrá el golpearse de ese modo por una chica como ella?

La verdad aun no lo sé, debido en parte, que cuando me cuestionaba uno de los grasosos intentó golpearme. Pero sus ánimos se calmaron al verse en el piso tragando nieve, al haberlo hecho tropezar.

—Muy bien amigo, busco respuestas y si eres listo me las darás y podrás volver a pelear, o a tu cloaca o a donde demonios quieras. Estoy buscando a maní ¿Está o no en el salón de billar?

— ¿Y tú crees que te lo voy a decir? –el pisotón a su pierna de seguro lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Y bien?

—Sí, lo esta –le pasé la mano por su pelo seboso como si él fuese un perrito.

— ¿ves cómo no era tan difícil de decirlo?

—Te va a golpear, y lo va a hacer fuerte.

—No le tengo miedo, ni a él ni a ninguno de ustedes… espero que eso te quede claro.

Lo deje en paz y tal como lo había dicho, maní se encontraba a la entrada del salón de billar junto a otros tres sujetos.

—Maní, suelta ese tubo de hierro, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño al local.

—Hawkins —dijo con odio, se notaba en su voz el malestar —justo a quien estaba esperando, por tú culpa ya no podemos entrar aquí.

—Es un negocio, no una caridad, si crees que vas a entrar y hacer el vago, y creer que nadie puede hacerte nada, estas equivocado… no me agrada mucho pero si voy a hacerlo, esta vez sacare a la basura con gusto de mi local.

Estúpidamente trataron de rodearme, y el primero que me flanqueo se llevo un buen golpe en la cara, ellos no entendían como un solo golpe lo había enviado al país de los sueños, pero al mostrar bajo las largas mangas de mi abrigo llevaba en los nudillos una manopla los tres que seguían en pie dudaron nuevamente antes de atacar.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué están esperando? Hawkins está solo, nosotros somos tres.

— Sí, tienes razón.

—Vamos a golpearlo.

—Venganza por querer dejarnos en ridículo.

Ellos no lo entienden, puede que ellos sean más, pero yo… simplemente soy superior a ellos. La mejor estrategia en contra de estos tres era el usar a los dos payasos como escudo y hacer que maní les diese con el tubo y cuando estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca atacarlo.

Y de este modo sucedieron las cosas ya que al tener frente a mi a los tres sujetos, me pegué al más cercano evitando que maní me diese con el tubo… por desgracia quien me cubría no podía decir lo mismo, del otro sujeto no me hice problema, ya que al tirar a quien me protegía contra maní, le di una patada al pecho al ultimo atacante, tirándolo al suelo, el plan iba bien, ahora tenia que rematarlos. Tomé la tapa de dos cubos de basura y los usé para emparedarle la cabeza al primero que se levanto, luego le di con cada tapa a los otros dos que se levantaron… solo dejándome a maní en pie, a quien arrincone contra una pared solo a rodillazos hasta que no pudo más y cayo al suelo gimoteando y respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Y bien inútiles! ¿Quién ganó? Yo, Matt Hawkins. Espero que quede claro quien va a mandar de ahora en adelante—vi como maní trataba de incorporarse — ¿Quién gano?

—Tú

— ¿Quién? —esta vez lo agarre del cuello presionando su laringe.

—Ma… Matthew Hawkins.

—Así es, y quiero que todos ustedes idiotas lo comprendan. Yo mando aquí ahora señoritas.

—Tú, maldita serpiente traicionera —quien lo diría, al fin Vincent muestra la cara, de seguro lo dejaron salir de la estación de policías o simplemente dejo de esconderse de debajo de su piedra — te crees rudo, ¿no Hawkins?

—Vamos Vincent, ninguno de los dos necesita de esto.

—Te ríes de mí, me torturas, juegas con mi mente haciéndome creer que somos amigos. Pones en contra al amor de mi vida. Voy a destruirte Matthew.

—Entiéndelo Vinnie, esto terminó, perdiste la pelea, pero no es la gran cosa, estas con salud y podemos llegar a una solución satisfactoria.

—No Matt, lo único que esta por terminar —lo vi correr, luego sentí un fuerte impacto en el estomago que me mando al piso —es tu vida.

Uno de sus acompañantes le iba a pasar un bate para terminar el trabajo, por lo visto quería terminar esto de un solo golpe…vamos bastardo, acércate un poco más, lo suficiente como para clavarte el cuchillo en el pie y usarte como saco de boxeo.

Pero nada de eso pudo pasar ya que el sonido de las balizas de la policía estabas encima de nosotros, por el camino principal un par de camionetas de la policía nos cortaba el paso mientras los agentes se bajaban y gritaban que nos tirásemos al piso y pusiésemos las manos detrás de la nuca.

Ellos ante la invitación salieron corriendo como si el diablo les persiguiese, segundos después pude recuperar el aliento y salir corriendo mientras me agarraba el estomago. Pero algo raro pasó, mientras corría un par de granadas de humo se activaron y de callejón vi una figura conocida. Era Hikaru enfundada en un ceñido suéter negro, junto con pantalones cargo del mismo color al igual que la boina que cubría sus nekomimis, con zapatillas de cuero café.

—Date prisa Matt —ella se bajo de la bicicleta, la conocía ya que precisamente era la mía, había arrojado las bombas para darnos algunos segundos, ella parecía una de nosotros, equipada para el combate, Hikaru no se veía como la chica tímida de siempre, su actitud era distinta —vamos Matt, tenemos que escapar.

— ¡No! voy a atrapar y ejecutar a ese hijo de perra, aun que daba de perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo — me subí a la bici y Hikaru se coloco detrás mío, en estos momentos no sacaba nada con pelear o discutir de que era muy peligroso. Fuese como fuese ella se había arriesgado al venir por mi.

Y al salir de entre la nube de humo las patrullas empezaron a perseguirnos, del mismo modo en el que yo perseguía a Vinnie, quería colocar su cabeza sobre la chimenea como si fuese un trofeo, y no iba a contenerme con atacarlo. Pero primero necesitaba quitarme a los azules de encima.

Recorrimos gran parte de la zona residencial, esquivado patrullas y viendo como los azules detenían a chicos de todos los grupos de la escuela, pero esto era distinto, solo era entre Hart, y lo iba a terminar ahora mismo: Vincent se quedaba sin tiempo y sin ideas ya que lo único que logro hacer fue conducirnos hasta el deposito de autos usados, donde los compactan y los reducen a mera basura metálica, el portón estaba cerrado pero Vincent tenia una rampa instalada con la cual pudo saltar el portón metálico sin problemas, luego de eso silbó mientras nosotros pasábamos por la rampa, haciendo que un cable subiese y nos obstruyese el camino, mandándome a mí a la tierra nevada y a Hikaru a los autos.

Esto no estaba bien, estábamos rodeados con los grasosos y sus deficientes lanza papas, eran varios los que estaban en las alturas al igual que Hikaru, ella se levantó, sacudió el polvo y me hiso señas para que le despejase el camino y se subiese a la cabina del electro imán, ya que Vincent daba vueltas en su bicicleta, rodeándome, junto con un tubo en la mano. Me gustaba la idea de Hikaru, ahora solo debía de esquivar a Vinnie y dejar fuera de combate a los grasosos.

Esquivar a Vincent no era tan difícil, el arma y el vehículo solo le daban la posibilidad de dar un solo golpe por pasada, mientras tanto sacaba y cargaba el lanza papas. Me gustaba este nuevo modelo, mas compacto preciso y poderoso que los anteriores… ahora se iban a cagar con el solo golpe que les diese.

Traté de darle un par de impactos con el lanza papas a Vincent pero fue inútil, se movía muy rápido y no podía darle, además los otros idiotas ya habían sacado y cargado sus armas, disparándome mientras me refugiaba en donde podía, luego de resignarme a no darle a Vincent, ajuste el punto laser del arma y el primero cayo como un cojo por las escaleras, fue un solido golpe en la frente, después de eso no se levantó o protesto por lo sucedido mientras los demás miraban incrédulos lo sucedido.

—Si debo de cargarme a cada jodido ayudante tuyo Vincent, lo voy a hacer… solo para así verte caer al final.

—Hablas mucho Hawkins no vas a lograr nada de eso —Vinnie tiro su garrotazo, fallando nuevamente a la vez que colocaba una bomba apestosa en la recamara del lanza papas haciendo que el grasoso que estaba al lado del electro imán le diesen nauseas y vomitase ahí mismo, Hikaru por otro lado empezaba a escalar la colina de autos derribando a su primer grasoso con las técnicas de CQC… cresen tan rápido, pensar que le he estado enseñando desde hace más o menos un mes, y ya es capaz de enfrentarse a su primer grasoso.

—Bien hecho Hikaru, pero no te confíes, aun te falta camino.

—No digas esas cosas Hawkins cuando tú tienes una lucha pendiente —Vincent arremetió de nuevo con su arma, por desgracia no pude esquivar el golpe en el estomago mientras el se jactaba y reía.

Cargué el arma con la ultima munición de papa, pero Hikaru ya se enfrentaba con el grasoso que quedaba, pero el que estaba al lado del electroimán se reincorporaba, Hikaru ya lo estaba dominando con las técnicas de CQC solo debía cargarme al único que quedaba del mismo modo que el otro.

Hikaru parecía feliz de haber dejado inconsciente a otro grasoso que rodaba por la pila de autos mientras yo apuntaba al que estaba al lado del electroimán.

—Sí —le había dado directo en la cabeza, un impacto critico con la papa, hay que ver que son bastante poderosas cuando viajan a una velocidad alta e impactan a alguien desprevenido.

Vincent volvió al ataque, esta vez siendo detenido por el Mark VI… y por los daños recibidos necesitare un Mark VII, por otro lado Hikaru logro subir al electroimán hacerlo funcionar colocándolo cerca mío, ya que cuando Hart vino a arremeter con su bicicleta fue elevado, como si los alienígenas lo abdujesen. Quedando colgado del tubo de hierro mientras veía como s bicicleta se alejaba sin él.

—Y bien Vinnie, eres lo suficientemente macho como para enfrentarme en, un mano a mano sin tu triciclo o tu juguete.

Hart soltó el tubo cayendo desde los dos metros del suelo sin daños aparentes, preparado para luchar.

— Vas a arrepentirte Hawkins de todo lo que me has hecho… de todas las humillaciones por las cuales tuve que pasar por tu culpa.

Corrimos para encontrarnos, con el puño en alto, preparados para golpearnos, dándonos una y otra vez en la cara, como Yuusuke me había dicho son fuertes pero nada disciplinados, no me costo mucho ir parando o esquivando sus golpes, en los mejores casos los nudillos de Hart chocaban contra mis codos cuando me defendía. Haciendo que le doliesen sus ataques.

Pero no todo estaba a mi favor ya que logro envestir en mi contra y derribarme al suelo, donde me empezó a asfixiar hasta que le conecte unos buenos golpes en los dientes. Cuando logré que me soltase intento usar el mismo truco, pero solo se llevo un buen par de patadas en el pecho.

Cuando me levanté cansado y jadeante por el encuentro Vincent trato de darme con una patada giratoria, la cual pude de ver y detener sin mayores problemas, haciéndole una barrida en el tobillo del pie de apoyo para así hacerlo caer mientras tiraba de su pierna, haciendo fuerza en un candado para tensar sus ligamentos.

Pero a diferencia de él, no estoy cegado por la ira, se que cualquier cosa podría producirle un daño serio o una lesión permanente, por eso mismo a los pocos segundos dejé de hacer la llave y le di tiempo para recuperarse.

—Vamos Vincent esto debe de terminar de una vez, o es que en verdad te gusta que te lastimen tanto.

—Cállate Hawkins… tú…tú.

Por lo visto él no era capas de poder terminar las frases ya que lo único que fue capas de hacer fue arrojarse en mi contra, en un último y desesperado intento de ataque. El cual no sirvió de nada, ya que corrió hacia mi sin cubrirse el estomago, a donde dirigí mi patada que lo inmovilizo. Lo gire para que quedase de espaldas a mi y coloqué las manos en su abdomen para impulsarme hacia atrás, lo iba a rematar y lo haría con un devastador suplex alemán.

Sé que pensaba en no lastimarlo seriamente en verdad, y que con esto se me había pasado la mano, pero en verdad necesitaba un ataque definitivo, que impidiese que volviese a ponerse de pie con ánimos de luchar.

Cuando caí al suelo, haciendo que Vincent se llevase la mayor parte del daño me puse encima de él y empecé a golpear su rostro hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Basta, por favor, detente… es tuya —dijo a punto de llorar —puedes quedártela.

— ¿Quién? ¿De que hablas Vinnie?

—De María. Ganaste, es toda tuya.

—No hay nada para lo que ella me sirva, quédatela si tanto te importa esa zorra.

— ¿Qué, pero entonces para que hiciste todo esto? ¿Para demostrar que eres más rudo que yo?

—Lo hice por el poder Hart, para demostrar que soy más rudo que tú, para demostrar que soy el bastardo más rudo y malo de todos en Highland, para que de una vez por todas entiendas al igual que el idiota de Croft, que les conviene estar de mi lado.

—Vale, vale.

—Y quiero que recuerden una cosa Vinnie, yo soy más fuerte y más rudo que cualquiera o todos ustedes, así que más vale que dejen de estar abusando de los más de o se van a llevar una papa en todo el cráneo. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

—Como el agua Matt.

—Ahora trabajas para mí, has que los demás grasosos comprendan y acaten las ordenes.

Nos quedamos hablando con Hikaru mientras las cosas se calmaban por todo el pueblo y mientras Vinnie abría el solido portón y abandonaba junto a sus chicos el lugar. Hikaru me dijo que leyó la nota de María en mi casillero y me siguió hasta donde estaba ella, luego la encaro y le torció el brazo hasta que le confeso donde estaba y lo que planeaba hacer. Entonces ella fue corriendo a "Il amicci" y de la bodega saco varias armas entre ellas las bombas de humo que me salvaron de ir a parar frente a los azules. Cuando salimos de ese lugar ya estaba oscuro y frio, el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado y la luna llena era testigo de nuestro viaje a casa… esta chica es maravillosa no solo aprende el estilo de combate si no que ya piensa como nosotros, es genial que quiera ensuciarse las manos de este modo.

~O~

Estaba nervioso pero ya habíamos repasado esto una y otra vez, hoy era el torneo abierto de Texas Hold'em póker, será un torneo enmascarado, solo importa pagar la cuota de inscripción y saber las reglas, mientras menos experiencia tengan los demás, mejor para nosotros.

—Amigos míos, hoy como grupo se celebra el evento más importante, el torneo de póker por el cual hemos practicado por meses, recuerden esta última regla "Hay una última figura que no aparece en ningún reglamento. Mientan", si no pueden ganar con una mano superior tengan una labia superior. El juego es 30% habilidad y un 70% mentira.

Y de esta manera nos reunimos tres horas después, en un enorme salón que habíamos rentado para la ocasión, el juego había atraído a gran cantidad de gente, los registrados eran exactamente ciento sesenta, contándonos a Davide, Yuusuke, y a mí, vestidos de traje y zapatos negros, la única diferencia es que Yuusuke iba con corbata de lazo, Davide con un corbatín, y yo con una corbata roja. Pero la verdad algunos se veían francamente ridículos, no por la vestimenta, sino que la mascara que portaban no les ayudaba mucho, algunos estaban con mascaras de luchador, otros de hombres lobo… la mayoría escogió diseños animales, y nosotros no fuimos la excepción: Yuusuke tenia puesta una de lobo, Davide una zorro y yo una de panda, escoja esta en especial por la expresión boba que posee, y el patrón de la cara puede distraer a mis oponentes.

Fuimos guiados dentro del gran salón de piso de madera mientras la araña del techo se encendió ante el primer signo de que el sol ya estaba bajando se nos entregaron números con los cuales los tres quedaríamos separados en mesas distintas. Y mientras todo el mundo empezaba a murmurar y a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando, un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo canoso, cogió el micrófono y empezó a hablar, tal cual lo había dejado claro en las tarjetas.

—Bienvenidos al primer torneo de Hold'em Póker de la ciudad de New Heaven, contamos justamente con ciento sesenta participantes que ambicionan llevarse el premio de doce millones de Zenis. El torneo se llevara a cabo en dieciséis mesas. Solo habrá un ganador por mesa y por esta razón solo el ganador de cada sección pasara a la ultima fase para disputarse el gran premio. Además, Cada dos horas se hará una pausa de media hora para que se puedan relajar y despejar la mente, contamos con barra libre para los concursantes pudiendo servirse lo que deseen, al igual que servicios de cafetería. Sin nada más que decir el torneo empezara exactamente a las siete y media de la tarde, prologándose lo que sea necesario hasta que solo tengamos un único ganador.

Hay un ultimo punto que deseo aclarar, a diferencia de otros torneos de cartas, no habrá oportunidades de reingreso en la final, quien es eliminado, puede retirarse u observar el torneo. Cuando haya un ganador podrá digitar su número secreto que ustedes activaron al entrar al edificio y el dinero será: o entregado en metálico, o depositado en la cuenta corriente que ustedes seleccionaron al inscribirse.

Faltando solo unos minutos para comenzar el torneo pueden buscar sus lugares donde se les entregaran sus fichas.

—Bueno —mire a mis amigos —por lo visto ahora empieza todo, que les vaya bien y traten de no ser sacados ahora.

—Nos vemos en la final —dijo Yuusuke con gran seguridad.

—No me hagan quedar en vergüenza —dijo el chico riéndose tras la mascara de zorro, y haciéndonos reír con lo mismo.

Mi mesa parecía un cementerio, nadie hablaba, y apenas se movían, escogieron mascaras poco expresivas… odiaba estar en este lugar, es como si estuviese con muertos vivientes, pero además de eso seguíamos sin una resolución clara, éramos la única mesa que faltaba, y ya faltaba poco para las diez de la noche.

—Señor panda su apuesta por favor.

—Lo apuesto todo —arroje todas las fichas a la mes, ya me estaba cansando de solo seguir con este juego contra el Tejano con mascara de armadillo y el tipo con la mascara de ratón.

—Señor ratón, ¿su apuesta?

—Me retiro.

—El señor ratón no continua —anuncio el croupier —señor armadillo su turno por favor.

La mirada del croupier fue a dar al hombre con sombrero de vaquero y la mascara del animal mencionado, mientras yo como muchas veces en la partida me rascaba la oreja.

—Este crio solo fanfarronea, anda niño, pago por ver que tienes, es más coloco mi sombrero de la suerte.

Y ante el gesto atónito de sus dos cartas sumadas a las de la mesa no pudo creer, pero no tenia nada que hacer, su escalera se encontraba por debajo de mi escalera real, le di un gesto falso toda la noche a la mesa, algo que me delatase cuando les estaba mintiendo o alardeando, y por eso mismo, deje de seguro a un impresionado y atónito vaquero.

—Lo lamento —tomé las fichas recaudadas de toda la mesa —pero creo que la suerte del sombrero se acabo —deje el articulo en la mesa, no pretendía tomar de él más de lo debido.

—Chico, puede que a ti te de más suerte en la mesa principal, te lo presto, si ganas te lo quedas, si no, tendrás que devolverlo.

—Me parece, lo cuidare muy bien.

—Damas y caballeros presentes —en anfitrión del evento volvió a hacer su aparición —tenemos ya a los finalistas que se dispondrán a participar en el gran juego, tienen diez minutos para ir al baño, beber algo, o lo que ustedes deseen hacer—del mismo modo se fue tan rápido como llego.

La verdad con Yuusuke o Davide no había nada que decir, los tres sabíamos muy bien que hacíamos y lo que queríamos, el problema es que el porcentaje de victoria seguía siendo bajo, claro estábamos unidos como grupo, pero aun así nos enfrentábamos contra los mejores del torneo.

~O~

La verdad esta parte del torneo fue bastante rápida, en tan pocos minutos los más débiles fueron cayendo hasta quedar la mitad, de la cual nosotros seguíamos estando los tres unidos, las probabilidades jugaban mejor ahora para nosotros, pero seguíamos sin poder descuidarnos, mano tras mano las apuestas eran más grandes y nadie en verdad discutía sobre si alguien tiraba el dinero a la mesa o si dejaba su reloj de oro.

El tipo que dejo su anillo de bodas en el bote no fue el más listo de todos, en una maniobra desesperada uso el objeto para así igualar las apuestas de los demás, Davide gano esa mano y fue muy amable en devolver el anillo. Por lo menos en la casa solo se molestarían por llegar tarde y por perder el dinero, pero al menos es mejor que decir que tuvo que colocar hasta el anillo de matrimonio en juego.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan bien como deseaba, ya que un tipo con mascara de conejo desplumo a Davide y yo hice lo propio con Yuusuke, no es que quisiese, solo que las cosas se dieron así hasta que pasadas las doce de la noche, el señor conejo y yo éramos los únicos en la mesa.

—Señor conejo, le recuerdo que no puede pasar ahora.

—Comprendo… no voy —había tirado las cartas a la mesa con molestia debido a que había ganado la mano, pero algo fue lo que me sorprendió, esta era la primera vez en la noche que escuchaba su voz… una vos irritable y conocida, estoy seguro de que era Evan.

Por lo visto en verdad cualquiera podía entrar aquí, de todos era a quien menos esperaba ver aquí, era bueno tenerlo aquí y de este modo, pero es una lastima que ni siquiera supiese contra quien jugaba. Yo tuve más cautela, desde que hable con el señor armadillo no he vuelto a.

—Señor panda —dijo cordialmente, pero sabía bien que Evan era un mentiroso —la verdad es que ya estoy cansado y me gustaría poder irme a dormir ¿Qué dice si dejamos todo en muerte súbita?, el ganador se lleva todo.

—No se puede —dijo el croupier —el señor conejo tiene menos de un tercio de las fichas del señor panda, no tiene suficiente dinero como para jugar a muerte súbita.

—Suponía que dirían eso —al hacer un gesto con los dedos, un hombre de trajes gris llego con un maletín del cual saco una serie de papeles —apuesto una pequeña propiedad que tengo, no es mucho pero de seguro vale más de diez millones de Zenis.

El anfitrión se acercó a la mesa para ver los documentos, los leyó en voz alta para que todos estuviésemos consiente de lo que se apostaba era un estudio de filmación en la India, y por lo visto el hombre del traje gris era un abogado que se puso a hablar con los propios abogados del torneo que llegaron al acuerdo de que era valido como apuesta.

—Señor panda, tanto los abogados como yo, estamos de acuerdo que la propiedad sirve como compensación por la falta de fichas, pero para jugar a muerte súbita necesitamos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo, ¿Está usted de acuerdo tanto con la propiedad en juego como el resolver todo en la siguiente mano? —solo moví la cabeza en señal de aprobación luego de eso el croupier empezó a repartir las cartas.

Este era el momento definitivo, la verdad, no había visto mis cartas, de ese modo este tipo no podría leer las señales que pudiese revelar, pero en la mesa había: un diez, un nueve y un ocho de espadas… todo esto resultaba en una jugada de todo o nada, y él al igual que yo no había visto sus cartas.

—El señor conejo tiene un trió de nueves y un par de ochos.

—Lo lamento señor panda, pero creo que no tiene nada mejor.

—Señor panda —el croupier se aclaró la garganta —por favor muéstrenos las cartas.

Y ante el asombro de todos y mío tenia ahí una Reina y un Jack de espadas.

—El señor panda tiene una escalera de color. Gana de este modo el torneo de Texas Hold'em póker de Highland.

Muy cortésmente Evan se acercó a estrecharme la mano en señal de buen comportamiento.

—Espero que disfrutes tu nuevo estudio, es un mierda, de seguro vas a tener que destinar gran parte del dinero en reconstruirlo, pero te lo digo, ni siquiera vale como material reciclable.

Por lo visto Evan seguía tan miserable como siempre, tenia su estudio pero estaba derruido según contó… y en este caso le creo, ya que de seguro uso el estudio como cebo para atraer a un codicioso jugador.

~O~

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido en el torneo, y aun había gente que seguía hablando de el, al fin tenia mi pent-house, la verdad es que las agencia del abuelo no reparo en gastos, tenia estilo y lujo. Pero era demasiado solitario, me había acostumbrado al ruido de la casa Natsume: a que Davide durmiese como tronco y Maya no lo pudiese despertar, o que Aya se pasease en las noches solo con una camiseta sin mangas y sus bragas celeste.

— ¿Por qué tan pensativo Matt? —Era Yuusuke con cajas de chocolates en ambas manos — ¿No te gustan los chocolates que Hikaru-chan te hiso?

Para nada, estaban deliciosos, en especial sabiendo que ella misma los hiso y con algo de vergüenza e ilusión me los dio en el día de los enamorados, al modo de la tradición nipona.

— ¿Y tú qué Yuusuke? Aun no te decides entre Karen y Tessa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…? Ma…Matt, a que te refieres, no pasa nada.

—Claro que pasa algo, y lo sabes bien, estoy seguro de que ellas dos te los han regalado y no sabes que demonios hacer, pero estas haciendo lo peor de todo, juegas a dos bandas, sigue así, y te quedaras sin pan ni pedazo.

En eso vimos a Anistofenes, muy feliz con una caja de chocolates, de seguro era la primera que recibía en su puta vida… yo antes siempre rechazaba estas cosas, más que nada porque siempre las chicas que se interesaban en mí solo lo estaban para salir con el chico rudo de la escuela… y el servirles como etiqueta social.

Pero la alegría de Papadopulos no duro mucho ya que chocó con los "atletas" de Highland quienes lo agarraron por el cuello al caerles algunos bombones y manchar sus chaquetas.

—Mira lo que has hecho ballena de mierda.

—Perdón ¡no me lastimen!

—Claro que lo haremos —decía el acompañante del chico manchado.

Demonios.

—Ya regreso Yuusuke —me levante y fui directamente donde los abusadores que ahora lo empujaban de un lado al otro simulando ser una maquina de pinball.

—Bien gordito hora de que vayas a llorarle a mami —tenia listo el puño para partirle la cara a Anistofenes, el cual estaba resignado, poniendo la mejilla y cerrando los ojos para no ver la escena… que nunca paso.

—Creo que es hora de que se vayan —apretaba con fuerza la muñeca del idiota musculoso —. De seguro el entrenador los esta llamando para que se metan a la ducha y les lave las bolas.

—Y quien cojones te crees que eres —dijo el acompañante del tipo manchando por los chocolates.

—Si mierdas como tú no saben quien soy no es mi problema. Pero solo diré que si molestas a los más débiles que tú nuevamente… tendremos algo más que una charla amistosa.

De mala gana el tipo soltó a Anistofenes mientras se retiraba molesto.

—Muévete, tenemos práctica, no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo con "estos".

—Sí, tienen tiene razón, vayan a correr como idiotas y a agarrar las pelotas, de seguro en eso si son buenos.

—Ma...Ma… Ma…

—Matt, Anistofenes.

—Estas condenado, te has puesto enfrente del capitán del equipo de football americano de Highland.

—Sí Matt, odio de estar de acuerdo con él pero es cierto, ir en contra de los deportistas es luchar contra la corriente.

— ¡Qué!, me estas diciendo que debo dejarlos pasearse por la escuela como si fuesen alguien, solo por estar en un puto equipo, donde gorilas descerebrados inyectados con esteroides son alabados…

—Vamos tío cálmate, no es para tanto.

—Claro que me molesto Yuusuke, ese comentario no lo esperaba de ti, se supone que si debemos dejar una pila de cuerpos inconscientes lo vamos a hacer, que seriamos reyes en esta escuela, que terminaríamos con los abusos a los más débiles.

—Yuusuke tiene razón Matt, un solo hombre no puede cambiar al mundo.

—Vas a ver Anistofenes que voy a cambiar las cosas, con o sin ayuda… y gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me has dado algo que hacer, ahora se que debo de sacar a esos simios del camino.

—Va… vale. De nada Matt.

—Vamos amigo, no te pongas así, ni te vayas dejándome hablando solo.

—Voy a la biblioteca Yuusuke, a pensar en como sacarlos del camino.

—Ma...Ma…Matt —Dijo Anistofenes con miedo —si puedes habla con Ernest de seguro el puede ayudarte en eso. Yo me tengo que ir, Beatriz amor mío, espera —por lo visto incluso él tenia alguien por quien latía su corazón.

—Quiero que quede claro Matt, no me estaba echando para atrás… es solo que no creí que fueses contra ellos.

—Porque no iba de hacerlo.

—Pues… son populares, son fuertes, y son protegidos de los maestros.

Esto hiso que detuviese mi caminata a la biblioteca, poniéndome a pensar.

—Yuusuke, amigo mío, mira a tu alrededor, gran parte de la escuela nos apoya y nos respeta. Tú, Davide, Russel, y yo somos de los tipos más rudos que hay en Highland, si vienen por lana, saldrán trasquilados. Y de los maestros…

—Sabes que Burton y Patterson los protegen.

—Entonces ellos caerán también.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27: Tener cerebro no significa saber como usarlo**

—_Yuusuke, ven a la sala del consejo ahora, es una reunión de emergencia._

—Matt, yo…

—Déjalo —interrumpí —ve a ver que demonios quieren Moe y Karen. Y piensa en lo que te dije.

—Matt, quiero pedirte disculpas, supongo que no lidiarías con ellos por ambición y codicia ciega, de seguro ya tienes un plan para hacerlos caer.

—No Yuusuke, no era eso, me refería a lo de Karen y Tessa.

—A, eso… pensaren en algo.

Pensare en algo… la verdad esas palabras solo pueden ser superadas por "no te preocupes" en la escala de la ley de Murphy.

—Matthew, Matthew —era Cornelio… lo recuerdo, gracias a él pude encontrarme nuevamente con la rata de Evan.

— ¿Qué sucede, donde es el incendio?

— La señorita Dubois me pidió que te buscase, necesita de tu ayuda.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Está esperándote en la sala de arte, dice que es importante.

El trabajo de un mercenario nunca acaba.

—Vale, iré a verla de inmediato. Gracias y mantente alejado de los deportistas.

— ¿Solo de ellos?

—Claro, los demás ya saben que no deben de abusar de los más débiles o pequeños.

La señorita Dubois necesita de mi ayuda, esto si es raro, comprendo que Beakman requiera mi ayuda, para transportar productos químicos, o que haya tenido que robar su estúpida planta carnívora, pero ella… esto era muy inusual.

—Señorita Dubois —toque varias veces la puerta pero no escuchaba nada… al poco rato sentí unos sollozos con lo cual no pude quedarme fuera más tiempo.

—Matthew ¿Qué haces aquí?

—A… usted le pidió a Cornelio que me fuese a buscar, que tenia que hablar algo importante conmigo.

— ¿Yo? A, sí. Ya lo recuerdo.

Estaba llorando, y se veía muy distraída, conociéndola y sabiendo que el único tema que tenemos en común son mis compañeros y el señor Callaway es fácil deducir que es por el segundo por quien sufre.

— ¿Y bien, que hiso ahora el profesor en escabeche?

— ¡Matt!, no te rías de él...

— ¿Entonces me dirá que es lo qué sucede?

—Matt… sabes que cuando la gente crecen y recibe malas experiencias puede responder del modo erróneo o buscan placebos que solo terminan dañándolos. Y de este modo los pequeños problemas crecen, se descontrolan, y no logras encontrar un buen modo de sobrellevarlos…

—Mire, en primer lugar no me hable como si tuviese cinco años. Segundo, mi mamá se ha casado ya demasiadas veces, y yo tengo un expediente policial que de seguro es más largo que el de toda la maldita escuela junta. Ahora sea sincera y cuénteme que es lo que esta pasando.

—Ese estúpido, borracho que no puede ser capas de controlarse. Maldito seas Patrick.

—Señorita…

—Pero a pesar de eso Matt, lo amo, y es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda. Patterson lo logro… hiso que la culpa carcomiese a Patrick y lo envió al asilo de "los toque felices" para que se desintoxicase, lo peor del caso es que ha dejado en claro al personal del lugar que yo soy una mala influencia y que no debo siquiera acércame al sanatorio.

— ¿Toques felices?

—Anteriormente era "electrochoques felices" pero la administración dijo que este era un nombre más… políticamente correcto.

—Pero eso no es tan malo verdad.

—No debería, pero la verdad solo lo metió ahí para mantenerlo a raya, demostrar que es un simple adicto, y así tener las pruebas suficientes para echarlo… ha estado reemplazando al personal por años y cada vez siento que esta más cerca el día en el jubile obligatoriamente al director y el se quede con el poder.

—Sí, trato de hacerlo con Jones pero no lo deje.

—Lo sé Matt, todos los profesores lo saben… es por eso mismo que Patterson te detesta tanto, el único modo que tiene para perjudicarte son las notas.

—Pero vez tras vez he reclamado por los supuestos "errores" de corrección, hasta tal punto que el término rindiéndose.

—Y ahora solo puede mandarte a detención, donde planificas más cosas… Matt, que no se hable de las cosas, no significa que no este enterada, se bien de la paliza que le diste a Vincent, de los alborotos del gimnasio cuando le ganaste el titulo al campeón de la casa Croft, de que fue Evan Daniels quien te disparó en el estomago, y que gracias a ti, Ethel está tomando unas largas vacaciones en un crucero… al fin la gente vuelve a la cafetería a comer sin miedo.

Es por eso…

—Que necesita mi ayuda, pero de seguro sabe que yo por mis servicios cobró.

Ella dejo la chequera en la mesa.

—Pon tu precio Matt y cóbralo. Puede que no tenga tanto dinero como Patterson, a diferencia de él, no soy alguien corrupta.

—No es dinero, necesito un gran favor de usted: Que me consiga evidencia física de las cosas que hacen tanto Patterson como Burton. Quiero documentos o información que me permita echar a esos dos de Highland, y que la evidencia sea tan grande ni el mismo retardado de Bertrand pueda ser capaz de defenderlos… con eso yo me daré por servido.

—Veré lo que puedo logras, ¿Pero no es esto trabajo de Yuusuke?

—Sí pero últimamente esta con la cabeza en las nubes. Hay algo más que le quiero pedir ¿me puede decir cómo llego al asilo?

—Ve por la zona residencial hasta llegar a la parte de las barriadas y del estacionamiento de remolques, sigue las vías del tren hasta llegar a la calle santa trinidad, esa calle te llevara al asilo, no tienes como perderte.

—Muchas gracias, la espero a las cinco de la tarde en la puerta principal.

Así que esto seria simple, debía de esperar a la profesora y encontrar el modo de sacar al señor Callaway de ahí. Pero de saber que esto la demoraría tanto tiempo ya hubiese entrado, se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí hace más de media hora.

—De saber que esperaría tanto hubiese sacado algún sedante que tiene Beakman en su casillero.

Pero como siempre pasa en esas ocasiones, nada más maldecir a una persona, está aparece. Ahí estaba la señorita Dubois, conduciendo una landrover un tanto sucia, se notaba nerviosa ya que se hiso un lio en prender y apagar las luces, estacionar el auto y sobretodo quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y salir del coche.

—Matt lo siento, me perdí en el camino, además de que sacarlo de una institución como esta, me esta poniendo nerviosa.

—Relájese, después de todo lo único que deberá hacer es sacarnos de aquí, el resto déjemelo a mí.

—Me alegro de que estés tan confiado, tráelo de vuelta Matt, los estaré esperando aquí.

—Vale.

Era obvio que por la puerta no podía entrar, estaba todo bien resguardado, pero siempre una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil, si había alguna falla en la seguridad, debía de encontrarla, si no, el rescate de Callaway seria más difícil todavía.

La verdad esto tampoco era para exagerar, solo eran muros altos de malla metálica con alambre de púas arriba, esto perfectamente se puede escalar, y si se colocan varias capas de mantas de lana, las púas ni siquiera se sienten, pero la solución llego con un nogal cercano, creciendo muy cerca de la reja, el cual escalé y por una de sus ramas, salté hacia el interior, por desgracia era un método de una sola vía.

—Mac, el señor Collins se escapó de nuevo.

Eso fue lo que escuché decir a dos de los auxiliares vestidos de blanco en el patio mientras perseguían a un calvo que corría como… bueno, como un loco.

—Vamos Johnny, quítale el fusible para que podamos volver a colocar la electricidad.

—Mierda, se lo ha tragado.

—Mac, llévalo a la consulta del medico, yo —suspiro con resignación —iré por otro fusible para dar la electricidad nuevamente.

Esta era mi oportunidad al ver como volvían a entrar, y al pasar por la puerta de madera finamente tallada me di cuenta de una realidad muy distinta, el suelo era de baldosas en blanco y negro, algunas mal pegadas y en lugares del piso ni siquiera habían de esas, las conexiones eléctricas la vista, y varios de los cables, pelados y a la vista de todos.

Me fui por los pasillos con sigilo y discreción hasta dar con la lavandería, donde me disfrace como uno de los hombres de blanco, dejando la ropa en una bolsa de lavandería para que no sospechasen demasiado, luego de eso atravesé por una puerta con de enrejado blanco y partes oxidadas. Nadie sospeché cuando pregunte por Callaway, es más, hasta me llevaron a la habitación de él. Cuando vi que el guía se alejo lo suficiente entré a verlo.

—Señor Callaway.

— ¡A… aléjate!

—Señor…

— ¡Largo de aquí!, no quiero ir a otra sesión de alcohólicos anónimos.

—no tendrá que ir si no quiere.

—A, ¿no?

—Claro que no, lo vengo a sacar de aquí —me quité la mascarilla blanca y le mostré quien era —míreme, soy Matt Hawkins.

—Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se lo dije, vine a sacarlo.

—No, no puedo irme, Patterson tiene razón, soy un ebrio patético que nunca hace nada bien… y Francine… no puedo verla a los ojos en estos momentos.

— ¿Francine, habla de la señorita Dubois?

—Correcto, de ella ¿Cómo podría verla en estos momentos? Mírame, soy patético, ni siquiera soy capas de mantener la promesa de no beber… tengo una botella bajo mi almohada.

—Señor, la señorita Dubois me envió por usted, a ella ni siquiera la dejan acercarse a este lugar por orden del señor Patterson, el esta detrás de todo esto.

—Sí, llegue a la conclusión después de que ellos tocaron a mi puerta, me sedaron y cuando desperté estaba aquí, por lo visto ese ballenato negro, lleno todas las formas de ingreso ¿puedes creerlo?

—Sí señor, lo creo, así que mejor salga de aquí, demuestre que no es patético, ni mucho menos un perdedor, vaya y preséntese mañana a trabajar… y trate de mantenerse lo más sobrio posible.

— ¿sobrio nacional, o sobrio irlandés?

—Nacional si es posible, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que a alguno se le ocurra venir por usted para la terapia grupal.

Lo siguiente no fue tan difícil, la verdad no me tope con ninguno de los hombres de blanco, pasábamos por debajo de las ventanas y nos pegábamos a las paredes, siempre tratando de mantenernos lo mas silenciosos posible para así no llamar a ningún auxiliar.

La tención del momento perduré mientras pasábamos por el hall principal y por el patio de llegada, el señor Callaway se alegro mucho al ver a su amada esperándolo en la landrover… pero un error nos los impidió ya que nada más abrir la puerta, las alarmas se dispararon. La señorita Dubois, entro al auto y puso en marcha el motor mientras nosotros corrimos y poco falto para entrar por las ventanas del auto para así escapar con más velocidad.

Se veían muy bien juntos, mientras veían el atardecer en el muelle, mientras tanto yo volvía a colocarme mi ropa de normal, por la cual los inspectores siempre me estaban jodiendo de que iba contra el reglamento.

—Nada como volver a la ropa de siempre.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con el uniforme de "hombre de blanco"?

—Supongo que lo quemare, no es bueno dejar evidencias y mucho menos dar explicaciones de porque tengo algo como eso.

—Pero Matthew —interrumpió la señorita Dubois —porque mejor no lo guardas, nunca sabes si lo necesitaras de nuevo, puede que alguien caiga nuevamente en el asilo, o simplemente necesites un disfraz de noche de brujas.

—No, lo quemare. Sí necesito otro, lo robare, no es bueno tener cosas por tenerlas.

—Esta bien, después de todo eres el profesional en eso. Y a todo esto ¿Quieres un aventón?

—Gracias pero no, ustedes dos se ven bien juntos, yo me voy para que puedan disfrutar el momento.

Luego de eso, Yuusuke llamó, mientras me alejaba a una parte de la ciudad más civilizada.

—_Hola Matt, escucha he estado pensado en la tarde sobre el asunto de los deportistas_

— Mira, ya veré como resuelvo eso, en cuanto tenga pensado algo lo hablamos.

—_hey, antes de que me cuelgues y pases de mí, hay algo que debo contarte, deje algo en tu casillero, es un prototipo en paralelo que estoy llevando con el lanza papas, te deje las instrucciones y bastantes municiones._

—Y a que viene eso.

—_Mañana Tessa y yo vamos a la embajada Italiana a resolver tramites de extranjería, espero que no te moleste hacer las "pruebas de campo"._

—Pero ¿Qué es?

—Ya lo veras, y de seguro te resulta bastante entretenido.

~O~

Desde que volví a la escuela Hikaru se escabulle en el pent-house y se pone a cocinar, a veces esto es malo. otras logro que se quede aquí hasta el otro día. Es...algo indescriptible, el poder despertar y sentir aquel suave y dulce cuerpo a mi lado, y el ver como involuntariamente sus nekomimis se mueven… se ve tan dulce y tierna.

Pero eso no pasó hoy, ya que Joanna se la ha llevado para hacerle unos estudios médicos. Para el resto de la gente Hikaru solo salió a reunirse con sus padres, esa es la excusa que se les dice a los interesados en verla, en este caso, nuestros queridos amigos, pero solo nosotros tres sabemos la verdad del asunto.

Y es lo que me remonta a esta situación, estoy en la hora de almuerzo, comiendo un emparedado y un refresco… no esta mal, pero me he acostumbrado a comer con todo el grupo, o el estar a solas con Hikaru en la sala de música.

Después de dejar la botella vacía de bebida a un lado, reviso nuevamente el expediente que Yuusuke que me dejó cuando estaba recuperándome de la herida de bala, había un punto que podía aprovechar, podía negociar con Hadley, después de todo: deportistas y nerds son enemigos naturales, por desgracia nadie lo había visto en semanas, y los del club de astronomía y trigonometría se rehusaban a hablar, pero en todas las listas de asistencias el parece como "presente" en las clases. Aquí pasaba algo raro, y había solo un lugar en el cual obtener la información.

Pero antes de ir a la biblioteca seria conveniente ver el regalo que me había dejado Yuusuke. Dentro de la escuela no había un solo lugar seguro desde el cual pudiese hacer una prueba a techo cerrado, por el inconveniente de darle a alguien, y por que de seguro los inspectores me lo requisarían, así que solo me quedaba ir al techo y probarlo desde ese lugar.

Era simplemente hermoso, Yuusuke había usado un armazón similar al del lanza papas para esto, pero tenía un cargador transparente en el cual podía ver las treinta pelotas de golf que habían en el interior, la cámara de gases estaba en la culata del arma, y el sistema para recargar lo había sacado de una escopeta de bombeo… incluso me había dejado munición extra y varios tubos de oxido nitroso como combustible.

—Yuusuke, eres el jodido Da Vinci de nuestra era.

El tipo no solo me dejo esas cosas, si no que el modo de cómo recargarlo, hice dos pruebas, la primera fue disparar y ver que tan lejos podía llegar el disparo… me sorprendí ya que comprendí que podía llegar bastante lejos, ya que pude darle al segundo piso de la casa Croft, y saber que es potente, porque logré romper dicha ventana la cual está a más de doscientos metros de aquí. Quiero ir en son de paz a hablar con Hadley, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, cuento tanto con esto, como con mis pistolas y mi cuchillo de combate que desde el encuentro con Evan, lo porto… sin importar el lugar.

Era hora de ir a la biblioteca y encontrar a mi informante, informante que estaba, leyendo y comiendo papas sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca.

—Anistofenes, justo a quien buscaba, quiero que sea rápido, donde demonios están Ernest Hadley.

—E…Ern…Ernest.

—Sí, y se rápido, no tartamudees, o si no…

Y así el tipo con la vejiga más rápida del colegio escapo tanto como sus rechonchas piernas se lo permitían.

—Demonios —me llevé la palma a la cara en un intento inútil de entenderlo — ¿Por qué siempre debe de pasar esto?

—Hola Matt ¿necesitas ayuda? —era Lucy quien me saludaba mientras organizaba los libros que habían devuelto… de seguro con multas por retrasos.

—Sí, estoy buscando a Ernest Hadley, aparentemente nadie sabe donde demonios está excepto sus amigos. Pero por lo visto no creo que vayan a ser de mucha ayuda.

—Yo los escuché decir que Ernest esta en el Observatorio de astronomía, pero vamos es un rumor.

—jajaja —de seguro era una sala con varios telescopios y una carta galáctica que mostraba los planetas y las constelaciones —y cual es la sala del club de astronomía.

—Matt, el club de astronomía tiene su propio observatorio, incluso tiene una cúpula plegable.

—Entonces es de los caros.

—Claro, pero ten cuidado Matt, para ellos esa es tierra santa, dudo que dejen a cualquiera entrar.

Quien lo iba a pensar, tienen su propio observatorio… pero la verdad eso aquí no importaba tanto —abrí la puerta que daba a la salida de la biblioteca en donde me encuentro con Cornelio, Bucky, y a un fatigado Anistofenes.

—Escuchen, solo quiero hablar con Hadley.

—Hawkins, tú no eres confiable. Eres un bravucón, como el resto, cada vez que ayudamos a alguien como tú, terminamos siendo golpeados.

Demonios, no me lo estaban poniendo fácil, fácilmente podría obligarlos pero eso iría en contra de lo que creo, no puedo golpear al más débil, por más que estén en grupo.

—Y eres capaz de decir eso, después de que Russel finalmente dejo de usarte como saco de entrenamiento, de que los bufones que seguían a Vincent les quitasen día a día el dinero del almuerzo.

—Y de seguro si no te ayudamos terminaremos igual que Russel, o Lawrence, o como Hart, no eres mejor que ellos.

—Bien hagan lo que quieran, solo díganme como demonios llego al observatorio.

—Olvídalo Hawkins… —Vi a Papadopulos con mirada asesina mientras él trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas para no terminar con la cabeza bajo tierra —nunca te diré que detrás de la biblioteca hay una puerta blindada y que su código de activación el 01101.

—Cielos, gracias Anistofenes, en verdad eres alguien muy amable.

—Oh, dios… idiota, nos has condenado —dijo Cornelius a su compañero —cualquiera que sepa la contraseña y no sea del club de astronomía debe de ser detenido sea como sea.

—Más les vale no hacerlo, saben bien que no son. Ni pocas las ocasiones en las que les he ayudado, ni tampoco fueron lesiones leves las que se pudieron llevar.

O debo recordarles, que a dos de ustedes debí de rescatar de la ira de Vincent Hart, o cuando trataron de tomarse el "Nido del Dragon", les gané apenas luchando contra ustedes.

Anistofenes se arrodillo hundiendo la cabeza en el suelo.

—Por favor, no le digas a Ernest que fui yo quien te dio la clave, él podría sacarme del club de astronomía y hostigarme para que abandonase los demás clubes.

—Solo quiero hablar con él, no iniciar una tercera guerra mundial.

—Entonces ¿para qué es el bolso negro? —acoto Bucky con preocupación.

— ¿Se te olvida Bucky quien soy yo?... tengo la facilidad de encontrar problemas.

De este modo me metí por la muralla destruida detrás de la biblioteca, donde hay una puerta blindada con un par de trancas de acero que al ser pateada ni se inmuto o hiciese mella en la solida puerta, luego decidí hacer las cosas bien e ingresar el código de acceso.

Pero ya no lo tendría tan fácil ya que Hadley dio la alarma a todo nerd dentro del recinto que debían de actuar hostiles frente a mí, el camino es accidentado debido a los terraplenes y arcos hecho en la solida roca, la verdad de seguro en todo esto se gastaron más dinero que en construir la casa Croft.

Era una lastima romper mi promesa, pero tampoco soy un mártir y mucho menos un santo para esquivar sus papas que lanzan sin hacerles algo, o mucho menos defenderme, en esto el arma de Yuusuke me ha servido bien, no tiene la potencia destructiva del lanzador convencional. Pero es increíblemente preciso, todos los tiros han dado en la frente de cada chico que trata de atacarme desde las alturas… supongo que no se puede comparar mi experiencia en combate con la de ellos.

Demonios, si contase con la ayuda de Yuusuke o Davide, esto seria un paseo por el parque, no habría nada más fácil que llegar asaltar el observatorio con ellos dos. Pero la desventaja numérica era obvia, y que decir de las papas, no puedo esquivarlas todas.

—Hawkins —una voz se escucho por los parlantes —estas en mis dominós ahora, si te retiras, prometo que saldrás de una pieza —sí, claro. Como si fuese a confiar en ti.

Me asome para ver por la saliente rocosa y ahí estaba el observatorio, fortificado con alambre de púas y amurallado en el perímetro exterior.

—Hawkins —Ernest ascendió desde uno de los costados de la pared, de seguro por una escalera —ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me robaste las elecciones.

— ¡Que pena Ernest!, ¡le has contado esa traumática experiencia a tu psicóloga!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de lo que la señorita Eva y yo hablamos? —por lo visto estaba muy ofendido por el comentario, se le escuchaba sollozar por los altavoces.

— ¡Que pasa Ernest, muy ocupado pensando hasta que edad mojaste la cama!, ¡Si tienes algo en contra mía dilo de una puta vez!

—Te odio Hawkins, este iba a ser mi año en las presidenciales, pero no. Tenias que inscribir a tu propia candidata… Moe Habana, cuando acabe contigo seguiré con ella, si debo de hacer un puto golpe de estado lo hare.

— ¡No tienes los huevos, solo eres un gusanillo que se ha escondido bajo una roca desde septiembre hasta mitad de febrero. Si no vengo por ti, de seguro tú aun seguirías pensando tonterías!

—Hawkins, suficiente —a lo lejos podía ver con el zoom del arma como de una plataforma ascendente Hadley hacia subir algo similar al cañón Gatling —se que te robaste los diseños del lanzador de papas, pero la verdad eso no importa, contempla aquí, la máxima arma de defensa "el cañón Gatling de papas"

Nada mal, pero veamos que logras hacer con eso.

—Deprisa conéctenla a los transformadores, si Hawkins llega a la puerta estará en un punto ciego y nuestra defensa será inútil.

—Señor, debe de apagar los altavoces.

—Mierda, dense prisa de seguro él ya a escuchado todo esto.

Hay que ver como son, ¿estos tipos en verdad van enserio?.

Pero no tardé mucho en averiguarlo, ya que nada más asomar la cabeza, sentí la brisa de una papa al atravesar el aire y convertirse en puré nada más impactar contra las paredes de seguro si algo como eso, me daba a esa velocidad estaría jodido… muy jodido.

Pero no estaba del todo perdido podía provechar las propias barricadas que ellos mismos habían puesto, a mi favor, solo debía coger algunas de las panchas metálicas y usarlas a modo de escudo, tratar de avanzar lo mas posible hasta darle a los transformadores y desconectar la maquina infernal.

— ¿Qué pasa Hawkins, no querías jugar conmigo? Vamos tipo rudo te estoy esperando, ¡voy a darte una paliza!

Ernest empezaba a hiperventilarse por poder portar un arma de grueso calibre, de seguro con esto no tardaría mucho en citar los diálogos de "Cara cortada"

—Vamos Matt, dile hola a mi amiguito —demonios, demasiado tarde, no se que es peor, si lidiar con su actitud, sus papas, o sus diálogos.

Me puse a descansar detrás de una columna de mármol cuando dos nerds salen con sus lanzadores de papas en mi contra ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, inicie acaso una nueva moda?

Logre dar una mirada hacia atrás, mientras Hadley recargaba su juguete ese par de idiotas se acercaban a mi posición, solo me quedaban dos pelotas en el cargador y solo con una no los podía dejar fuera de combate, estos eran dos tipos que no había cruzado palabra desde que había entrado a la escuela, pero estaban dentro de la estética del grupo, un tipo pelirrojo, con pecas, y pálido como el papel, el otro un chico rechoncho como un oso de peluche de pelo negro rizado.

Opte por usar los tiros con el chico flaco hasta hacerlo caer y refugiarme del ataque del lanza-papas del otro chico con el escudo, nada más desperdiciar su tiro deje mi coraza de latón y me lancé sobre el para darle con el codo en la mejilla y luego barrerlo para que cayese al piso y pidiese a gritos a su mami.

Pero mientras hacia eso, Ernest lograba recargar su arma y me apuntaba con ella, era tiempo de volver al sitio seguro detrás de la columna, al menos ahí tenía posibilidades de recargar mi arma y de pensar algo nuevo.

—Mierda.

— ¿Cómo se siente Hawkins? ¿te ha gustado el sabor del dolor? Espero que no estés convencido de que te iras a casa solo con esto, hay más dolor y humillación en tu camino.

Sí definitivamente sus odiosos discursos era lo que más dolía, más allá de la papa que me había dado en el hombro o la otra que me dio en la pantorrilla derecha… cuando esto termine voy a trapear el suelo con su cara.

— ¿Qué sucede Matt? ¿sin ideas o comentarios sarcásticos?

Lo que en verdad no parecía comprender era el alcance y la potencia de mi prototipo con pelotas de golf, ya que logre darle en repetidas ocasiones al transformador eléctrico, mientras estaba de pansa sobre el suelo, cubierto con parte de la columna y la lata para hacerme un improvisado puesto de francotirador… ojala estas pelotas fuesen más duras… al menos así podría arrancar esa cosa de la pared.

—Pero que demonios —Hadley se notaba alterado y al levantar la vista vi que trataba de disparar pero no pasaba nada, di un vistazo al transformador y empezó a echar humo, que no tardo en apagar y reparar chapuceramente —re… retirada, el cañón principal no funciona, Hawkins se acerca al perímetro central, reagrúpense y esperen nuevas indicaciones.

Con estas palabras Ernest dejaba a los caídos y con los que aun podían pelear se refugio dentro del observatorio, la puerta ya no estaba cerrada… si lograba que el lanza papas funcionase para hacer una abertura en sus defensas seria fenomenal.

La verdad el edificio cumplía con su utilidad primaria, era un observatorio, pero como fortaleza era muy deficiente, debido a los enormes ventanales del primer piso. Ventanales que no tardé en destrozar con el lanzador Gatling de papas. Luego de eso, ingrese por ese lugar sin encontrar mayor resistencia de los nerds restantes, siguiendo solo el sendero de luces al salón principal del observatorio donde de seguro me esperaba Hadley, y lo más seguro aun, es que me tendiese una trampa.

Quizás solo era paranoia mía, pero en antes de entrar por la puerta donde estaba ese sujeto, recargue tanto el tanque de oxido nitroso como la carga de pelotas de golf.

—Este tipo se va a llevar una paliza que se va a cagar —sigo sin estar contento de pegarle a alguien más débil. Pero en todo este rato, ha sido capaz de tocar bastante los huevos.

Abrí la puerta y estaba sobre un andamio, con una capa roja, una corona de laureles y un lanza papas en la mano.

—Pensar que debo rebajarme a pelear contra ti de este modo Matthew, pero la verdad tiene su punto… nada como hacer las cosas con las propias manos. Además, cuando te venza toda la escuela sabrá de lo que soy capas.

—Bonito sueño Ernie, pero yo soy tu despertador que te va a sacar a patadas en el culo hacia el mundo real.

—Muy bien chico listo, veamos que pueden hacer tus músculos contra mi cerebro.

Nada más decir eso disparó su arma pero de ahí no salió una papa, salieron tres petardos bastante potentes, por suerte los vi, y el que me llego cerca, lo logre tirar lejos, pero no era algo que debiese de hacer.

—Olvídalo, no podrás ganarme en inventiva, este es un lanzador múltiple, puedo lanzar bastantes cosas, que te parece si pruebo ahora con una bomba apestosa.

Para ser alguien que se precia de listo es bastante idiota ya que erro el tiro por bastante y además el líquido verde de la botella de vidrio se evaporaba lentamente… nada por lo cual preocuparse en estos momentos.

Pero una idea pasaba por mi cabeza al ver el móvil gigante que tenían montado, ya que los planetas falsos, como los verdaderos estaban siguiendo una orbita, y estaban dispuestos en balanzas para equilibrar sus pesos y que se mantuviesen en movimiento, dispare varias veces a Saturno hasta que logre que Júpiter diese contra el piso superior del andamio y que arrasase con el, por desgracia Ernest había bajado y evitado el golpe.

—Monstruo ¿acaso pretendes cargarte todo el planetario?

—Si debo de reducirlo a cenizas para agarrarte del cuello lo voy a hacer Hadley.

Y así la batalla siguió prolongándose, tirándonos y defendiéndonos de proyectiles mientras yo seguía disparándole a los planetas hasta hacer que Marte se convirtiese en una enorme y devastadora bola de demolición, tirando a Ernest al piso, sin armas y con la moral a la altura del culo.

—Está bien, quédate con nuestro refugio, de igual modo estamos jodidos, solo pido que por lo menos, me ejecutes como a un hombre y no me jales de los calzones.

— ¿Ya has terminaste reina del drama?

— ¿Huh?

—Dije si has terminado tu pataleta y podemos atender los negocios de verdad, ambos… tenemos un interés en común Ernest.

— ¿A sí?

—Supongo, que estas cansado de los abusos cometidos por los deportistas día a día.

—Sí.

—Pero de seguro tú no tienes la fuerza para enfrentárteles.

—Sí —dijo en un tono derrotista y sombrío.

—Pero ustedes de seguro por eso mismo ya han ideado rutas, y horarios para no encontrárselos.

—Sí, como lo supiste.

—Intuición, Hadley. Necesito esas rutas para infiltrarme y hacer de sus vidas una mierda… ha bebido de la teta del poder demasiado tiempo sin siquiera merecerlo, acéptalo, son bufones venidos a divos, y para que hablar de las porristas, no son mejores que María.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas en verdad Hawkins?

—El poder de unir la escuela, de dejar los abusos, el que todos podamos pasarla bien, o me vas a decir que los grasosos no les ayudaron con las armas.

Hadley desvió la mirada avergonzado.

— ¿Lo ves?, todos tenemos algo que aportar, pero por peleas inútiles de los grupos, las cosas se retrasan mucho… esta es una oportunidad muy rara, poder trabajar para contener a los abusivos.

—Siendo el abusivo más grande, ¿verdad?

—Sé que es un método Fascista, pero la toma del poder por la fuerza bruta ha sido más efectiva que cualquier otro método atreves de la historia, al menos en el corto plazo.

—La verdad, desde que has llegado, y desde navidad, los abusos han sido menos, podemos conservar el dinero del almuerzo tres de cada cinco veces, y es bueno no llegar a la casa llorando porque nos han pegado. Hay algunos, que incluso han dejado la terapia porque se sienten seguros.

— ¿Entonces formaras parte del proyecto?

—Sí —se acomodo las gafas con el dedo índice —espera, no te vayas… nosotros tenemos clases con el profesor Jones ¿verdad?

—Sí ¿Qué con eso?

—Pues te daré tu propio código de acceso al terreno del observatorio el día de mañana.

—Vale, me voy ahora, y por favor, espero que esta vez no salgan todos a intentar atacarme.

—Yo me encargo de eso ahora mismo.

—Vale Ernest.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28: Juego sucio**

Que maravilla, el sol está calentando con más fuerza, el paisaje frio va desapareciendo y dando paso a que la escuela se tiña del verde primaveral, aun falta una semana para que los cerezos plantados por toda la ciudad den frutos, pero ya se respira cierto aire de festividad en el ambiente.

Hikaru me dijo que se hará un festival en plena plaza de la ciudad, donde descendientes de japoneses y ciudadanos comunes se unirán a la fiesta, habrán: puestos callejeros de comida japonesa, juegos tradicionales del archipiélago, chicas en yukata, y también fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Más chocolate Matt?

—Gracias Haruhi.

Me había venido a refugiar al club de los payasos, la verdad hace tiempo que no venia aquí, pero necesita estar alejado de los demás, darme un tiempo para así planear el siguiente movimiento, Ernest se había portado bien, la verdad no había tenido más enfrentamientos con individuos o con grupos, pero se oían rumores.

— ¿Y bien Hawkins, cuando es el golpe de estado?

—Kyoya —di un sorbo a mi taza —en cuanto encuentre un detonante, los he estado vigilando desde que tengo a Ernest bajo mi mando… pero no ponen su liderazgo en una pela como Vincent, no se les intimida como a Hadley, o simplemente no se puede negociar una alianza beneficiosa como con Lawrence…

—Sin mencionar que cuando derrotaste a Russel todos los peleadores te querían retar para saber que tan fuerte eras… eso ayudo a acelerar las cosas.

—Hay una posibilidad de aparecer en su mapa… cuando uno es un pandillero y entra al terreno de otra banda, y te beneficias de esto, frente a sus propias narices…

—Lo que deseas es invadir su territorio, ganarles en su juego…

—Y colocarlos en el ultimo lugar del poder, admitámoslo Ootari, no veo por que debamos de admirar a atletas sobrevaluados, sabemos bien que muchos de los nerds que hemos golpeado terminaran trabajando para Apple o dirigiendo películas, tú mismo ya estas haciéndote cargo de las empresas familiares.

— Y tú Matt, lo que no resistes es que alguien tenga más poder que tú.

—Eso es cierto… al menos de cierto modo, veras, algunos de los que he nombrado están haciendo sus negocios y progresamos, pero estos solo perjudican lo que podría ser un siguiente año de buena convivencia.

—La verdad Matt, debo de agradecerte que los últimos meses sean más calmados, es bueno poder pasear por la escuela sin que te vean del modo de "estas lejos de casa muñeco, y eso no es bueno… para ti"

—Gracias por la bebida y la charla.

— ¿Has pensado algo?

—Nada, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Y de este modo me dirigí al gimnasio, la verdad no sé que demonios podría hacer ahí pero quien sabe lo que se pueda encontrar, pero nada más entrar vi algo que no me gustó nada, una de las porristas, una de pelo naranja había hecho una zancadilla a Hikaru haciéndola caer, y queriendo quitarle la boina.

—He tú ¿algún problema con Hikaru? —la veía con odio, estaba a punto de romperle sus brazos si decía alguna idiotez.

—Sí, me cae mal, es rara —así que rara.

—Claro, supongo que es normal disfrazarse de puta y menear el culo frente a todos los babosos en los partidos.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a hablarme así?

—Yo te hablo como endemoniadamente quiera, no eres nadie más que una porrista, lárgate antes que decida colgarte del techo con tus ridículas coletas.

Había dado un primer contacto bastante malo, es precisamente lo que buscaba, por desgracia a costa de Hikaru, pero me pareció raro que ella no la detuviese por su propia cuenta.

—Matt… gracias, pero tenia la situación controlada, iba a tirarla al suelo y de ahí agarrarle la pierna para tensarle los ligamentos.

—Sí, pero se vería mal hecho por una alumna estudiosa y responsable como tú.

—Quizás sea hora Matt de cambiar un poco, la verdad desde lo de los grasosos me siento con más confianza en mí.

—Pero al poco tiempo llego la porrista con un gorila, era más alto que Yuusuke, y con una cara de intelectual digna del propio Russel.

— ¿Sabes acaso quien soy yo?

—Déjame adivinar, por estar vestido con la ropa de gimnasia, y llevar un balón de football americano, cara de retardado, y problemas de irritabilidad… podría decir que eres: o un adicto a los esteroides, o un idiota nato. No, espera, ya se quien eres, eres Thompson, el Quarterback de los Highlanders no.

Eso provoco las risas generalizadas, tanto de los bravucones presentes como de nerds y de Lawrence que estaba ahí presente.

Esto claro, lo irritó e hiso que su rostro se pusiese rojo como una remolacha.

—Muy bien, veamos si eres capaz de decir algo cuando te rompa la boca.

Es alguien muy grande y musculoso, e increíblemente lento, ya que todo el trayecto vi su puño, me hice hacia atrás lo suficiente como para esquivarlo y luego lo sujete de la muñeca, tirando y doblándola para que quedase en su espalda, luego de eso lo paseé dándole un par de vueltas sobre su eje y luego lo hice caer al suelo, dejándolo en ridículo y haciendo que las risas lo dejasen con el orgullo caído.

Esto solo estaba haciendo que la cosa se pusiese más fea ya que dos de los "atletas" que entrenaban vieron esto y no les agradó nada, ya que nada más ver la escena se acercaron. Pero también sentí dos manos en mis hombros, al ver quienes eran me sentí aliviado, eran Davide y Yuusuke, por lo visto la caballería había llegado temprano, ahora si las cosas se ponían feas, tendría mejores posibilidades.

—Encarguémonos rápido, Tenemos practica y saben como se pone el entrenador.

—Hagamos esto interesante, ustedes siempre se jactan y se enorgullecen de ser buenos jugando quemados, mi equipo contra el tuyo, si ganan les dejo las llave de mi pent-house, y pierden nos quedamos con su casa club.

—Hecho.

La verdad Thompson había tomado la decisión visceralmente debido a que esperaba cualquier oportunidad para tomar venganza, pero yo no apostaría mi casa si no fuese a estar seguro de mis habilidades, y la de mis colegas.

Mientras despejaban la cancha todos nos veían con sorpresa, incrédulos de lo que acababa de pasar, Yo entregaba mi refugio privado, mi propiedad con todo y muebles, Ellos daban acceso a su casa club a la cual entraban solo los deportistas, y por ende obligatoriamente tenían que reconocernos como deportistas.

El partido fue relativamente rápido ya que los tres conseguimos la pelota inicial, tuve problemas ya que Thompson se abalanzo sobre el mismo balón que yo, pero una buena patada en el pecho lo mando a tierra y luego a las bancas cuando le di en el suelo, Yuusuke hiso lo mismo. Pero el que recogió el balón con el que le había dado a Thompson quiso golpear a Davide, este se protegió con su propio balón y se lo estampó en la cara, siendo el ultimo y tercer eliminado.

— ¿Y bien? —los tres me veían con cara de odio.

—Quiero que sepas —Thompson se le levantó y me empezó a picar con el dedo —que nunca, jamás. Dejaremos que debiluchos como ustedes entren al terreno de los hombres de verdad.

—Vaya, no sabia que los hombres de verdad tuviesen que inyectarse esteroides para aparentar masculinidad. Tengan cuidado con eso, se les van a caer las bolas, y que yo sepa. Ningún hombre que se precie de tal, querría ser un eunuco.

—Eres un…

No alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que vino corriendo hacia mi, con el puño cerrado dispuesto a darme un golpe, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada ya que tanto Yuusuke como Davide le dieron una patada en cada lado del pecho, para terminar poniendo la mía en su estomago.

—Bravo, muy bien pensado Ted —aplaudí mientras me ponía a un lado de su cabeza —escucha bien, las cosas van a cambiar ahora, la escuela no les teme, y después de la pequeña demostración menos gente los va a estimar, tendrán suerte si va gente a su próximo encuentro.

El mensaje estaba dado y todos ya empezaban a hablar de que ahora iba tras ellos, mientras los acompañantes de Thompson se lo llevaban a rastras debido a que las patadas lo habían dejado sin aire siquiera para pedir ayuda.

— ¿Y bien Matt? ¿Ahora qué?

Revisé mi teléfono para darme cuenta que tenia un mensaje de Hadley, quería verme en el observatorio.

—Iré al observatorio para ver que quiere "Napoleón", de seguro tiene un plan medio chiflado al cual podamos sacarle provecho.

~O~

Habíamos llegado los dos al observatorio, dos contando a Hikaru quien me había seguido a una distancia prudente hasta que la vi, le salude y me la lleve de la mano hasta estar frente a Ernest, quien estaba en una plataforma en el segundo piso como si tratase de impresionar a alguien.

—Matt, al fin llegas, espera un momento ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Invite a Hikaru ¿hay problemas en ello?

—No, ninguno. Para nada —se notaba nervioso —en fin, se me ha ocurrido una idea brillante… otra más por supuesto¬¬.

—Se claro, Hadley, hay… otras cosas que son importantes para mí.

—Hablo Matt, que…

—Hew.

— ¿Perdón?

—Matthew, que no se te olvide eso.

—Como decía Matt…hew, hablo de molestar a los deportistas, pero para eso primero necesitamos algo osado, audaz…

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres que el día del partido de la final me robe el disfraz de la mascota de los Highlanders y los deje en ridículo?

—No, es mejor hacerlo en la semifinal, si todo sale bien incluso podríamos dejarlos fuera del campeonato, con esto finalmente hare que la escuela sea mía.

—Nuestra, y que eso no se te vuelva a olvidar Ernest.

—Cla…claro, lo siento señor —en ese momento me di la vuelta y cogía a Hikaru para que me siguiese —espera por favor, aun no termino de hablar.

—Pero yo de escucharte, además voy a hacer tarea de vigilancia.

Con Hikaru usamos la puerta secreta que va a dar al campo de entrenamiento de los deportistas, en todo ese camino no hablamos ni una sola palabra. Ocultamos bien la entrada y nos quedamos un rato viendo a los chicos corriendo detrás del balón de un lado al otro, dando gala de una inteligencia casi canina.

—Matt ¿Por qué te juntas con alguien como Ernest?

—Porque necesito su base de operaciones, además de que quiero darle la falsa sensación de estarme ayudando.

—Pero lo escuchaste verdad.

—Claro que sí, es obvio que trata de tomar el poder, lo intenta desde las elecciones.

—Entonces lo mantienes a tu lado porque así lo puedes vigilar verdad

—Correcto, y porque así el resto de los nerds y demás similares me seguirán sin problemas, después de todo, ellos son quienes más se han beneficiado de que ya no hayan casi abusos en la escuela.

—Matt… hay algo más que deseo preguntarte —Hikaru bajo su mirada, pero se veían rojas sus mejillas mientras con un dedo empezaba a jugar con su cabello.

—Claro Hikaru lo que desees —me acerqué a su oreja y susurre —después de todo no hay secretos entre nosotros —esto hiso que finalmente la chica colapsase y sus mejillas se colocasen completamente rojas.

—Ba… baka, no necesitas por que estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos aquí en publico.

La tome de la cintura para acercarla y besarla dulcemente sus labios, mermando su resistencia y dejándome caer en aquel dulce placer de abrazar y rodear tan dulce y cálido cuerpo.

—Bien amor ¿me dirás el porque de tanto secreto? —ella desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, desde hace ya un tiempo a la fecha me has estado enseñando técnicas de CQC y la verdad eso me ha ayudado mucho, y me gustaría hacer algo por ti.

—No es necesario, sabes que para mi es un gusto, en especial porque pasamos bastante más tiempo juntos.

—Gracias pero la verdad quiero hacerlo, y me gustaría ayudarte a superar tu temor a nadar.

—Na…na…na… ¿nadar?, no tengo problemas con eso Hikaru.

—Sí ¿Qué dices? Después de que haga más calor, y podamos cambiar al uniforme de verano podríamos ir en las tardes a una pequeña y deshabitada playa que conozco, esta un poco alejada —se me colgó del cuello y me hablo al oído —pero ahí nadie nos molestaría.

Ella me vio a los ojos, de un modo tan dulce que era difícil poder resistirme.

—No lo sé Hikaru, la verdad…

—Si accedes —ella no me dejo terminar de dar mis excusas, mientras se volvía a sonrojar —me pondré un bikini en vez del traje de baño —Se veía tan dulce totalmente avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas mientras me chantajeaba y trataba de manipularme.

La quiero.

— ¡Pervertido! Estas sangrando por la nariz, ni siquiera quiero saber que estas pensando.

Luego de eso ella se fue, molesta, sin siquiera dejar que me pudiese explicar… pero es que para mí esta muy buena, cualquiera en mi lugar, con un ofrecimiento así, echo por la chica que le gusta… y lo enloquece, reaccionaria del mismo jodido modo

Pero el enfado no duró mucho ya que esa misma noche ella me había llamado, después de ignorar mis llamas durante todo el resto del día tratando de excusarme.

—_Muy bien, mantengo aun la promesa Matt ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas? _

—Por ti cariño, lo que sea, y si voy contigo a escoger diseños, mejor aun —no podía ver su cara pero de seguro estaba muy sonrojada al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Per… pervertido, eso no lo voy a permitir_

—Prueba con un bikini verde, o uno negro mejor , contrastaría bien con tu piel clara.

—_Hablaremos después, ¡Matt ecchi! _

~O~

Tercer sábado de Marzo, al fin habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con Hikaru y dentro de poco podríamos ir a nadar, la verdad sigo teniendo miedo… pero la verdad ella esta dispuesta a ayudarme y lo de ponerse bikini solo lo hace para atraerme y no fugarme, me pregunto si le avergonzara vestirse así, aunque solo estemos nosotros dos.

Pero eso no importa en estos momentos, era temprano y la gente decoraba la escuela para el partido de hoy a la noche, ya que los Highlanders disputaban su cupo para ir a la final, y por eso hoy daría comienzo la operación "_Cordero de Troya_". Con Yuusuke ya habíamos repasado el plan y designado los lugares donde estarían Melvin, Anistofenes, Beatriz, y Cornelio, habíamos planeado esto con cuidado, pero si no conseguía el principal objetivo toda la planificación no valdría de nada.

—_¿Matt, donde estas?_

—En casa, aun en pijama, ¿para que llamas Yuusuke?

—_Me pediste que te despertara y te recordase lo del "Cordero de Troya"_

—Cierto, cierto, reúne a las tropas.

—_Estamos abajo_

—Dame un minuto, me visto, y les abro la puerta.

Y en esto nos llevamos parte de la mañana y de medio día, organizando lo que haríamos, donde estarían los puntos de encuentro y además una prueba de campo de los distintos elementos. Pero no solo tenia cosas para sabotear a mi equipo, el señor Callaway me dono generosamente las botellas de licor que aun poseía, con esto "aderezaría" las bebidas deportivas, del mismo modo le pedí algo al profesor Beakman.

—Bien Matt, ya tenemos cubierta la parte logística y de equipo.

—Correcto, desde ahora Melvin, Cornelio, son el equipo Alpha, Beatriz, Anistofenes y Cornelio, son el equipo Bravo, Yuusuke es Shirogami.

—Y Matt, Spartan —Acotó Yuusuke.

—Yuusuke ¿Qué demonios pasó con Davide?

—Me dijo que estaría observando la cancha de entrenamientos, que iba a seguir a la mascota.

—Conociéndolo de seguro le esta viendo el culo a las animadoras o imaginarse a Lucy en tal vestimenta.

—Por favor ¿Qué imagen estas dando de Natsume? ¿No se supone que son amigos? —Beatriz había acotado algo de cordura a lo que estábamos diciendo.

—Una cosa no quita otra, Davide es un buen amigo, de hecho uno de los dos mejores que tengo. Pero no puede apartar la cabeza de las chicas guapas —pero no podría culparlo con eso —Muy bien, a las seis de la tarde dará inicio la operación _"Cordero de Troya"_, todos a sus puestos.

La operación básicamente era robar el disfraz de la mascota escolar "Wooly Wallace" nuestro carnero disfrazado de escocés, con Kilt y todos los estereotipos comunes, para ello debía de provocarlo y hacer que me persiguiese hasta el almacén del gimnasio, ahí lo emboscaría, le caería a golpes y robaría su traje. Esa era la parte uno.

Así que este era el momento de iniciar las negociaciones activas, pero no seria fácil con todos esos deportistas en el campo, pero claro las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para mí, así que nada más llegar al campo y ubicarlo, le caí a golpes, y mientras estaba en el suelo le pisé las manos, este hecho hiso que en verdad se molestase y me persiguiese, por suerte Burton llegó en el momento preciso, ya que el resto del equipo me estaba persiguiendo y el dio la orden de volver al calentamiento antes del juego.

—Lindo disfraz ¿acaso no pudiste ingresar al equipo con algo un poco más masculino?

—Eres hombre muerto Hawkins.

—Vamos no te pongas así, después de todo hombre, eres el segundo con los cuernos más grandes en Highland.

— ¡Cállate!

—Vamos, no te molestes, si no pudiste entrar al escuadrón de las animadoras por algo habrá sido.

Y así fue, un comentario molesto tras otro hasta llegar al almacén de deportes, me escondí en el entretecho ya que el traje le restaba bastante velocidad.

—Ven Hawkins, por lo que se dice, no eres de los que atacan y corren —decía muy confiado el "trasero lanudo" mientras sostenía un bate en las manos, pero que podía hacer con su insignificante ramita cuando tenia al señor mazo de mi lado.

— ¿Me llamabas? —Pero no le di oportunidad de responder, ya que la cabeza metaliza del mazo le dio de lleno en el estomago, no importa que tan acolchonado sea el traje, el tipo cayo de un solo golpe sin decir nada, de seguro había perdido la conciencia.

— ¡Matt! —Davide abrió la puerta un tanto preocupado— vine a ayudarte y… pero que demonios haces con eso en la mano.

—Deja de decir cosas obvias y ayúdame a sacarle el traje, de seguro con el impacto se ha cagado y no quiero estar oliendo su peste.

Y efectivamente, luego de atarlo y amordazarlo nos dimos cuenta de que este tipo en verdad se había cagado los calzoncillos.

—Muy bien pantalones marrones —me coloqué la cabeza de carnero —vendremos por ti dentro de unas horas. Ahora toca desatar el caos en el partido.

—Bien, Matt, sal tú primero, así evitamos sospechas. Luego, dentro de media hora con Yuusuke nos llevamos a este tipo de aquí.

—Nos vemos, y tengan cuidado.

—Eso deberías de hacerlo tú, aun nos quedan eventos de manga y videojuegos a los cuales ir.

—Vale.

Pero lo importante en este minuto era ir tras el equipo Alpha, ellos estaba detrás de las graderías, esperando nerviosamente a ver a la gente como pasaba de un lado al otro.

—Saludos Spartan, que bueno verte.

—Saludos Alpha uno y dos.

—Bien, eso demuestra que en verdad eres Matt. Toma, lleva esta bolsa con balones trucados, unos están cargados con explosivos que detonan al contacto o al presionar fuertemente un lado, otros reaccionan con el calor corporal y lo hacen baboso y resbaladizo, otros se activan del mismo modo, pero secretan un pegamento muy fuerte.

—Maravilloso, pero como logro llevar los balones.

—Ya hablamos de esto con Shirogami, el disparara a la camioneta del arbitro, Alpha dos te acompañara para dar la señal de distracción, en ese momento tomas la bolsa con balones y los escondes en el almacén de gimnasia.

—Perfecto.

Que suerte que Beatriz se este comportando de modo tan humano y no como una babosa, es un cambio agradable al de unos meses, al llegar al estacionamiento ella uso un espejo para dar señales y Yuusuke hiso lo mismo, segundos después Moe ordenaba al personal ir a presentarse al terreno de juegos, dejando al arbitro a merced del enmascarado con careta de calavera, Yuusuke disparaba balines metálicos al parabrisas provocando la ira del hombre vestido de cebra y dándonos el tiempo suficiente para forzar la cerradura del maletero y cambiar los balones sin que se diese cuenta.

—Deprisa Spartan, debemos ir al deposito.

Por lo visto Davide fue bastante rápido ya que al llegar ahí no estaba ni el rehén ni la peste, tire los balones a la entrada y di un respiro de alivio.

—Fase uno completa.

—Toma Spartan —me entrego un tubo sin marca ni instrucciones —esparce esto en las bancas del equipo, es un pegamento muy especial.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué lo hace tan especial?

—Reacciona específicamente con las telas de los pantalones del uniforme de football, cuando esos idiotas coloquen sus traseros se van a quedar pegados —la chica de las coletas sonreía orgullosa detrás de sus enormes anteojos.

—Y como es que lograste hacer algo así.

—Yo no lo hice, le pedí a papi que lo preparase en la fábrica. Pero eso ahora no importa, debes darte prisa antes de que la gente entre al estadio.

—Vale, iré por el equipo bravo ahora.

Ellos se habían escondido dentro del gimnasio, la verdad ellos ahí eran un blanco suculento para cualquier deportista, pero por suerte solo habían porristas malcriadas que entrenaban sus rutinas. Debajo de una de las bancas había dejado una botella de whisky la cual vacié gustoso en uno de los tambores, como el tambor era verde asumí que era de los Gators, el equipo contra el que jugaban hoy, a los Highlanders les tenia algo especialmente reservado, la infame poción de amor #7, la cual había perfeccionado Beakman para ser una poción de diarrea, veamos que tan rápido corren con esto, mamones.

Solo quedaban dos cosas por hacer, colocar el pegamento en las bancas y adulterar el tablero electrónico.

Lo primero fue fácil y solo pasé el tubo del pegamento por la banca y corrí recto todo el camino, colocándolo en ambos equipos viéndome solo algunas personas con actitud indiferente.

—Saludos Spartan.

—Saludos, Bravo uno y dos ¿Cómo va la reprogramación?

—Esta todo listo Spartan, solo debes de presionar los botones del mando —Bravo dos me paso el control remoto —hemos programado varias frases insultantes y denigrantes.

—Sí, la verdad esta es la primera vez que estoy emocionado por un partido de football americano.

—Díganme uno y dos ¿programaron la frase final?

—Claro que sí, es la que tiene el símbolo de omega, aunque no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Lo es, después de todo, hay que cobrar autoría, sea por actos terroristas o por los meritorios.

—Tú sabrás… después de todo es tu trasero el que estará en peligro.

—Por mi trasero me preocupo yo, ahora chicos, vayan a las gradas y disfruten el partido, les prometo que será inolvidable.

~O~

Este de seguro era el partido más divertido que haya visto en mi vida, la mayoría de los jugadores dando vueltas de un lado al otro por el whisky de Callaway, las reservas sin poder entrar a la cancha por tener el culo anclado con el súper pegamento, y lo mejor de todo fue la patada inicial, ya que nada más darla los Gators, la pelota explotó, como si hubiese sido en una caricatura, el jugador quedo totalmente chamuscado produciendo risas generales en las graderías, y en el segundo cuarto el equipo no pudo más, la pócima de la diarrea estaba haciendo efecto y el record de velocidad lo impuso un enano que dejo la pelota en la zona de gol y no se detuvo hasta dar con los baños.

Era ver una cosa tras otra, la decadencia del sobrevalorado equipo escolar por un grupo de Nerds y de la mano ejecutora, esta es la primera vez que un perrito caliente tiene sabor a justicia.

Pero lo que paso al final no tuvo nada de nuevo, es más era algo que esperaba, ya que el arbitro no pudo seguir pasando por alto las irregularidades: Que hubiesen jugadores borrachos o con los pantalones marrones, o que el balón explotase o no se lo pudiesen sacar de las manos, y lo peor de todo es que como el hostigamiento era para ambos equipos. Por lo tanto el partido se anulo, esto provocó la ira de Thompson quien estaba seguro de que iban a ganar, de Burton también, pues de la victoria dependía su "bono" dado por el director.

"Espero que lo entiendan de una puta vez, la escuela me pertenece, y no se la daré a un atleta mediocre M.H."

Ese fue el mensaje final que deje en el tablero deportivo, en la cancha solo quedaba Thompson quien era el único que estaba en condiciones óptimas, ya que el resto de los equipo pasaría la noche de seguro en el hospital haciéndose un lavado de estomago.

—Hawkins, ¡esto es tú culpa!

Pero no dije nada, solo me levante y camine calmadamente a la salida, solo y con la intención de provocarlo, lo cual funciono, ya que no fue nada discreto en seguirme y querer hacerme daño, esto gatillaba la fase dos del plan maestro.

Corrí y lo insulte de vez en cuando solo para avivar las llamas con la intención de hacer que me persiguiese. Y como estaba planeado, lo atraje a la entrada secreta del observatorio, haciendo que me persiguiese por los arcos de pierda hasta quedar en una de las planicies, totalmente a oscuras y con una luz en el centro del improvisado escenario me encontraba.

— ¿Qué pasa Hawkins, has preparado todo esto para tu final?

No necesariamente, solo evito que quieras salir de aquí. Él no se daba cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, al cruzar por el arco de roca, una reja despendio, cortando toda posible ruta de escape.

— ¿Acaso es una encerrona? ¿Crees que puedes conmigo?, soy más alto, más fuerte que tú ¡no eres nada en comparación mía!

—Je, je, y aun así… estas cagado de miedo.

—No tienes puta idea de lo que hablas Hawkins, voy a enseñarte que significa ser el numero uno de la escuela.

Y con esas palabras cerro toda posibilidad de razonar, vino y me envistió, arrojándome al suelo y golpeándome orgullosamente hasta que le di con la frente en los dientes, logrando liberarme de su ataque para luego estrangularlo y ponerme en pie. Cuando logre hacer esto, los papeles se habían cambiado, ya que lo tenia de rodillas en el piso con la lengua afuera tratando de respirar, como golpe final le di una patada en el pecho y vi como caía al suelo.

Pero la verdad con esto no iba a estar conforme, ya que se trataba de poner de pie como podía mientras recuperaba el aire, esto era lo que en verdad quería, desesperarlo, arrinconarlo, que entendiese de una vez por todas que siempre llegara alguien más fuerte y rudo que desafiara tu posición de líder.

Vino corriendo nuevamente, pero esta vez lo esperaba, él luchaba como si de un partido de football se tratase, tratando de hacerme un placaje mientras lo esquiva, como si esto se tratase de una corrida de toros… de hecho eso era precisamente lo que estaba buscando, el solo cansarlo.

Ya se movía torpe y lentamente jadeando cada vez que esquivaba sus golpes y embestidas. Era tiempo de sacar la artillería pesada, solo silbé y de las sombras tiraron mi mazo, el cual agarre y le di en el estomago a Thompson, luego le di en la mejilla con el mango mientras lo veía caer y poco a poco las luces iluminaban todo el lugar de la trampa, mostrando a chicos abusados heridos y molestos con los deportistas, no importaba la clase social o el bando al que pertenecían todos estaban aquí para acabar con el injustificado reinado de los deportistas.

—Espero Thompson que esto lo hayas entendido de una jodida vez. ¡De rodillas perro! Yo soy quien manda aquí ahora, y por eso mismo los abusos dejaran de ser la ley que impondrán ustedes.

—Crees que los demás equipos se quedaran tan tranquilos.

—Los demás equipos me dan puñeteramente lo mismo Thompson. Lo que estas viendo ante ti, son todos aquellos de los que se han burlado, a los que han humillado y de los que se han reído. Y para desgracia de ustedes, están todos juntos, en su contra.

— Y ahora que piensas hacer ¿ejercer como dictador de la escuela?

—Pienso empezar un nuevo mundo, deportista.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29: Espíritu escolar**

Con los futbolistas, yo ya había terminado, pero aparentemente ellos no habían terminado conmigo, puesto que el lunes a primera hora de la mañana el director Bertrand me llamó a su oficina para darme la lata de lo ocurrido en el partido, durante 45 minutos estuvo tocándome las narices con lo que había ocurrido. Y la verdad no paraba de reírme con todas esas cosas, hasta el día de hoy algunos de los jugadores seguían con diarrea y no se habían presentado a las clases.

— ¿Le parece joven Hawkins una situación hilarante?

—No soy el único que lo piensa.

— ¿Qué me quiere decir?

—Que todos fueron el sábado, fue para reírse precisamente de lo que les había pasado, ayer en la mañana y hoy día nadie ha hablado de otra cosa de cómo a Johnson el balón le explotó en la pierna dejándolo negro, o como a Forelli tuvieron que cortarle los pantalones porque había quedado pegado a la banca.

—Jovencito, déjame decirte que estas en una situación muy delicada, estas en hielo muy frágil con esta situación…

— ¡Pero señor no puede entrar ahora! —por lo visto a alguien no le importaba lo que la secretaria de Bertrand dijese y estaba abriendo la puerta en este preciso momento.

—A callar mujer, ha sido un viaje muy largo como para que me importen nimiedades así.

—Abuelo… ¿y tu que haces aquí?

—Ten un poco más de respeto junior —dejó su abrigo en el perchero y se acercó caminando con su bastón.

—Señor Hawkins… que sorpresa, precisamente le hablaba a su nieto de la falta de respeto que había tenido con la escuela.

—Junior ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿te gusta?

Y la medalla olímpica para ignorar a terceros es para Matthew Hawkins I.

—Sí abuelo, todo bien, la verdad aparte de esto de ahora, no he tenido mayores problemas.

— ¡Señor Hawkins, si no le molesta, le decía a su nieto!...

—Bertrand, acabo de viajar de Londres nada mas enterarme de lo sucedido, tengo sueño y no he comido, así que le pediría que se colocase su bozal y nos dejase hablar tranquilamente.

— ¡Como se atreve!, el vándalo de su nieto ha destruido los uniformes del colegio, nos ha costado el paso a las finales del torneo estudiantil, y también ha dañado seriamente material deportivo del colegio… sin mencionar el pequeño incidente del tablero electrónico.

— ¿Y a cuanto asciende la suma?

Bertrand no dijo nada, solo se limito a escribir en un papel la suma que el abuelo se pudo a reír, luego al verla yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Tanto problema por eso? Abuelo, esa cantidad la recolecto en menos de dos semanas.

—No, déjame a mi esto junior —el abuelo sacó su chequera y le dio el doble de lo que pedía Bertrand —Ahora, si no le importa, quiero pasar tiempo con mi nieto —el viejo pasó la mano por mi cabeza suavemente —ahora que dices si llevas a este viejo a un lugar donde pueda desayunar.

—Insolentes, creen que voy a dejar pasar esto ¿Así cómo así?, creen que solo con un abultado cheque se terminan los problemas.

—Por favor Bertrand no haga una escena frente al chico… reaccionar frente a un muchacho, de modo tan colérico. No es propio de un hombre sabio. Por otra parte el dinero solo sirve para solucionar los pequeños problemas de la vida.

El director no dijo nada, solo hacia muecas extrañas y refunfuñaba mientras salíamos con el abuelo conteniéndonos la risa. Y para grata sorpresa estaba Hikaru esperándome en el pasillo.

— ¿Y bien Matt? ¿de cuanto tiempo fue la condena?

—De nada cariño, el abuelo saco a Bertrand de sus casillas, y parece que le fundió un circuito—ella solo se puso a reír con lo dicho —Vamos Matt, tenemos clase con el profesor Jones.

—Me voy a tomar el día, que el viejo venga a verme es algo muy raro —de este modo y al ver pasando por el pasillo a Lara y al profesor Jones, fui y les conté lo sucedido, no tuvo mayores problemas en que Hikaru y yo faltásemos el día de hoy.

~O~

De este modo salimos del edificio principal al estacionamiento, mientras el abuelo le contaba a Hikaru la anécdota de la cual se había perdido, de cómo Bertrand se puso rojo al defenderme e ignorarlo, y de cómo es que casi le restriega el cheque por la cara, esto hiso que ella se riese hasta ver el auto del viejo… demonios, por que debía de ostentar algo como esto.

—Demonios, de saber que traías el Phantom hubiese ido a pie hasta la cafetería.

—Vamos Junior, crees que a alguien le importe que tu abuelo tenga un Rolls Royce.

—Sí viejo, se supone que soy un tipo rudo, recuerdas cuando tenia que vestirme de traje y corbata, o que tuviese que ir con kilt a las ceremonias.

—Sí ¿Qué sucede con eso?

—Pues esto es lo mismo.

—Espera un momento… ¿Usabas Kilt?—Hikaru se sorprendió ante esto y no podía ocultar su risa.

—Sí es una historia muy divertida, pasó cuando Matt tenía como cinco años…

Subimos al coche, asistidos por el chofer del viejo, me puse en medio porque simplemente conozco al abuelo, y se que de seguro trataría de tocarle las piernas a Hikaru… le conozco, esas mañas no se quitan con la edad, aumentan.

— ¡Abuelo! —no lo dejé terminar —a lo que voy es que yo también debo de dar una imagen en la escuela, soy un tipo rudo después de todo, que me vean en un auto así de seguro me clasificarían con los idiotas de la casa Croft o algo por el estilo.

—Matt ¿Tanto te importa lo que los demás logren pensar de ti?

—No es eso, lo que en verdad me molestaría seria el perder lo que tanto tiempo me ha logrado conseguir.

—Nya —Hikaru maulló en tono dulce mientras colocaba la mejilla en mi hombro —ahora me gustaría seguir escuchando la anécdota que le avergüenza a Matt.

Y así ellos dos se fueron riendo de mi hasta que llegamos a una cafetería de corte francés llamada "Le fare", comentando de cómo demonios el jodido kilt se me callo en plena ceremonia mientras todos los presentes se caían por la risa… hay cosas que la mente naturalmente bloquea, tengo suerte de que sea así, ya que no me gustaría saber que todo el mundo en el evento se rio de mi de ese modo, y no use Kilt hasta que tuve que disfrazarme de carnero escocés.

—Vamos Matty, no te enojes —Hikaru me dio un besito en la mejilla a modo de compensación —todo el mundo tiene algo que le avergüenza de su pasado.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero eso no hace menos humillantes esas anécdotas.

—Y si te contase, las del padre de Matt te reirías aun más.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, veras. Él tenia la mala costumbre de…

—Abuelo, por favor, no nos desviemos del tema, cuéntame a que has venido.

—Joder junior —el viejo sacó un puro de su chaqueta cuando llego su café y lo encendió, saboreando aquel humo dentro de su cuerpo —pero que mal carácter tienes. Te seré sincero, solo quería ahorrarte la lata del director.

—Me quieres decir, que viajaste expresamente desde Londres hasta aquí, solo para evitar que me metiese en problemas.

—Por supuesto, eres mi nieto, debo cuidarte aunque digas que no necesitas de mí, o no quieras admitirlo. Aparte la bella damita aquí presente me lo informo.

Vaya, así que Hikaru era la espía del viejo, la verdad fue sorpresivo, no de mal modo, ya que no es algo que en verdad me molestase.

—Junior, solo quería saber si estabas bien, si necesitabas algo. Y además quiero saber que tal va el proyecto ese de hacerte con el poder de la escuela.

—La verdad, viejo. Sí es por ese asunto quiero informarte que todo va muy bien hasta ahora. La única fuente de abusivos que queda son los deportistas que en los próximos días ya deberían de saber que eso no es negocio.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro, veras, el sábado en la noche le di con un mazo en todo el estomago al Quarterback de los Highlanders, sin mencionar que le di sus golpes varios también, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, la verdad eso era un…. "procedimiento estándar", lo que en verdad lo acojono fue el hecho de ver a más de cien estudiantes ahí parados rodeándolo, y viéndolo de mal modo, ya que ellos mismo habían sido abusados por él y los suyos, y que no lo volverían a hacer.

—Vaya, interesante Matt —el abuelo dejo de lado su puro cubano para dar un largo sorbo a la taza de negro café —delicioso café. Volviendo al tema, la verdad me parece interesante que hayas decidido hacer algo así Matt, en un principio creí que ibas a adueñarte del poder y cobrarles impuestos hasta por respirar… pero mírate ahora, has creado tu propio grupo de negocios, has comprado y creado varios locales de comercio y tiendas a lo largo de la ciudad, incluso Hikaru me dijo que son dueños de un estudio de cine en la india.

—Bueno la verdad es que todo esto fue a consecuencia de…

—Pero lo que más me sorprende Matt, es que ustedes dos estén de novios, la verdad es que hacen una muy bonita pareja.

Ella se sonrojo por eso, pero se le notaba feliz, además mi abuelo por lo visto solo había venido a ver que tal estábamos, se veía muy contento del resultado.

—Si me disculpan un momento —me retire de la mesa por una urgencia fisiológica —, abuelo por favor no hagas nada moralmente reprobable.

—Por favor junior que clase de imagen se ira a llevar tu novia de mí.

—Solo la correcta, viejo sátiro.

Ellos se reían mientras los dejaba solos.

~O~

—Señorita Kusanagi, como Matt se ha retirado me gustaría pedirle algo, como él en estos momentos no esta, es más fácil hacerlo… quiero que lo cuide. Es muy obstinado, y de seguro no va a aceptar ayuda por las buenas, mucho menos cuando este desesperado. Se notan felices juntos, es por eso que te pido que lo cuides.

—Señor Hawkins…

—Espera, deja que este viejo se desahogue —di una larga bocanada al cigarro mientras la joven pelirroja miraba intrigada —. Puede que cueste creerlo pero Matt sigue siendo un buen chico… es solo que ha tomado decisiones que no fueron buenas en ese momento o creyó que eran las correctas en ese instante… pero eso mismo ha ido haciendo que Matt fuese formando el carácter que tiene ahora. Veras… él, al contrario del dicho, es una oveja con piel de lobo. Es un chico bueno que ha tenido que colocarse en el papel de uno malo para salir adelante.

—Pero ya no necesita eso, tiene amigos, y tiene gente que le estima y quiere mucho en Highland.

—Lo sé, es por eso mismo que quiero que le cuides, este año Matt se ha calmado mucho, es prácticamente otro. Tú me contaste que hace meses encontró al tipo que lo había intentado matar, y que Matt le lanzo el cuchillo al brazo.

En otra época Matt se hubiese abalanzado sobre él sin querer dejarlo ir, pero esta vez ha permitido escapar a ese tipo.

— ¿Me quiere decir que él en los años pasados fue peor?

—Sí, lo detuvieron muchas veces por cargos serios… él no es de los que perdonan fácilmente, mucho menos de los que olvidan. Pero contigo es distinto, se muestra cariñoso, amable, atento, me recuerda a como era antes de que todo se fuese al carajo en su casa.

—No lo dejare solo, es más, le voy a enseñar a nadar.

— ¿Él accedió a eso?, pero si Matt es peor que un gato, se pone increíblemente nervioso al estar cerca de un rio o un lago, y sobre un bote, se petrifica.

—Lo se, pero aun así quiero ayudar a Matt a superar ese temor.

—Y como lograste pequeña Hikaru que él accediese a eso.

—Bueno pues —ella se había ruborizado.

—Es simple abuelo, Hikaru dijo que se pondría bikini.

—Vaya Matt. Definitivamente, la chica te conoce bien, jamás le dirías que no a una invitación así, mucho menos si la hace una joven guapa —el abuelo se puso a reír, dejo unos cuantos billetes en la mesa, y se levantó

—Espera ¿ a donde vas viejo?

—Voy al hotel, estos viejos huesos necesitan descanso, cuídate cachorro, llámame si ese cretino te da problemas. Y usted señorita Kusanagi, cuide de mi torpe nieto.

—Abuelo…

—Pero antes de que se me olvide quiero darte… no, más bien regresarte algo, son las placas de identificación militar de Ralph, Matt. Sakura las encontró cuando fue a casa.

— ¿Ralph?

—Ya te hablé de él Hikaru, fue quien me enseño el estilo de CQC, y lo último que me dejo fueron las placas de identificación.

Me las coloque en el cuello luciéndolas con orgullo, no quería admitirlo pero estaba feliz de que Sakura las encontrase, ya que siempre las considere como un tesoro personal.

~O~

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que no habían prácticamente abusadores en la escuela, y los que lo hacían eran rápidamente reducidos por una horda de compañeros, los equipos deportivos no tomaron represalias en mi contra: primero porque Thompson se había cagado de miedo ese día y porque además el viejo había hecho una generosa donación a su causa, lo cual se tradujo en nuevos uniformes, equipo, y una chaqueta deportiva honoraria para mí, yo me negué a recibirla si es que no tenia una para Davide, Yuusuke, Hikaru, y para Russel.

—Matt, despierta, deja de tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Pero como me pedía eso, sobretodo estando en el lugar al que me había traído, una isla alejada de la mano de Dios y del hombre, estábamos muy lejos de cualquier punto de referencia y la orilla apenas se veía a la distancia.

Yo seguía en el bote mientras Hikaru había sacado ya una manta en el cual tendió la sesta de picnic y dejo las toallas a un lado.

—Ven Matt —ella golpeaba con las palmas sus muslos para atraerme como si fuese un perrito —vamos, baja del bote, no tengas miedo que yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, no dejare que nada malo te pase amor. Lo prometo.

Esto si era raro, El día estaba inusualmente caluroso, de seguro fácilmente habíamos pasado los treinta y cinco grados, Hikaru solo había salido con unos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta negra de tirantes, sandalias y su clásica boina. Y claro, además ella estaba llena de energía, tomaba el sol desde lo alto de una pequeña colina para luego ponerse a ejercitar.

—Vamos Matt, no pretenderás meterte al agua sin ejercitar primero los músculos ¿verdad? eso no te hará nada de bien.

Pero yo seguía congelado, solo vi que ella me tomó de las manos y condujo a donde estaba, para ponerme a ejercitar por algunos minutos hasta que llego en el momento en el que no daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, y al como la misma chica tímida en clases, se desvestía en frente mío para quedar en un bikini verde limón.

—Te… te queda muy bien Hikaru —demonios, ni mi cerebro ni mi boca podían funcionar de peor modo que ahora, ahora de estar rodeado con agua, veía como la chica se desprendía de la escasa ropa que llevaba encima para luego quitarse su boina y dejar libre su melena al viento, fijando además la vista en sus atributos felinos.

—Jiji, gracias Matt —ella se acercó tiernamente para besarme y de un momento a otro me saco la camiseta —, pero no es el momento para que te quedes babeando, quítate las zapatillas y vamos al agua.

Ya no había marcha atrás, para esto estaba resignado desde que me puse las bermudas en la mañana, pero no niego que me lo este pasando bien… al menos hasta ahora.

Hikaru me llevo poco a poco dentro del agua, hasta que me llego hasta la cintura y me empezó a explicar, ante todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era proyectar un aura en la que me sintiese seguro, y luego me empezó a explicar como flotar y a desplazarme sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo he intentado hacer, tratando de no hundirme mientras el miedo trata de ganar y yo le hago frente, esto no es algo sencillo, pero estoy consiente de que si algo sale mal, las manos de Hikaru me ayudaran. Como lo ha estado haciendo vez tras vez.

~O~

Habíamos hecho una pausa para almorzar, descansando del ejercicio mientras disfrutaba de los emparedados que habíamos comprado en el Subway junto con varias latas de refrescos.

La verdad, ella me ha sorprendido, en la escuela se ve muy tímida con los demás, recuerdo como era el primer día que la conocí, bastante indiferente a los demás, pero poco a poco ella se ha ido abriendo, y siento que hoy, conozco en a la verdadera Hikaru, aquella que no teme mostrar sus nekomimis, la que sonríe felizmente… y la que me ha sacado la camiseta además.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Matt? ¿Te has puesto colorado?

—Yo… estoy bien, solo me daba cuenta los cambios que he visto en ti desde que te conozco, y por sobre todo, desde las lecciones de CQC y de las peleas en las que te has visto envueltas.

—Supongo que me siento más segura, sé que estarás ahí cuando necesite de tu ayuda Matt, pero la verdad se siente bien poder enfrentar las cosas y solucionarlas por mis propios medios.

Vaya, pareciese que he creado a una pequeña amazona.

Mientras hacíamos la digestión nos acurrucamos a la sombra de un árbol a dormir por un rato, entre el calor del sol, la humedad que se elevaba del agua empecé a sentir la cabeza pesada y no tarde mucho en quedarme dormido, para ser despertado quien sabe cuanto tiempo después por Hikaru que parecía muy ansiosa de seguir con el aprendizaje.

—Vamos Matt —ella chapoteaba con gusto en el agua, invitándome a unirme a ella.

—Tsssk, ¿No te parece suficiente con lo de antes del almuerzo?

—No, ya que quiero que venzas el temor Matt —ella me empezó a salpicar y reía ante esto —además, no tienes para que tomártelo tan enserio estamos aquí para divertirnos.

Quizás sea cierto, estamos aquí solo para entretenernos y paras un buen rato a solas, me dirigí donde ella y empecé a salpicarla, corriendo por la orilla y tirándole agua mientras nos reíamos de esto, estar con ella hacia el agua menos fría y el sol más tolerable, nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Pero las cosas buenas no pueden durar tanto como uno desease ya que un mal paso me llevo a una depresión submarina que me jalo, esto hiso que perdiese la calma y me empezase a ahogar, dando brazadas y tratando de mantenerme por instinto a flote, pero no conseguía mucho, Hikaru vio esto, y al sacar la cabeza a flote la vi con temor y preocupada, pero eso poco importo a volver a ahogarme… sentía como unas manos trataban de ayudarme… pero el había tragado mucha agua y la visión se me estaba nublando, en un ultimo intento siento algo de lo cual agarrarme, pero fui jalado nuevamente hacia el fondo y sentí que mi único enlace de supervivencia se rompía, por lo que vi era algo de color verde.

~O~

— ¡Matt! —demonios, pasó justo lo que me preocupaba que en verdad pasase, Matt ha encontrado terreno blando que cedió y a sido atraído en una depresión.

Me lance al agua a rescatarlo mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote, pero la verdad no tenia como calmarlo, Matt se estaba ahogando y cada vez es estaba luchando menos por tratar de salir, al menos con esto podría acercarme a él si que opusiese mayor resistencia, trate de jalar de él pero del agua salió su brazo, y con la mano se aferro al sujetador de mi bikini, la reacción fue de tratar de quitármelo de encima, pero esto solo sirvió para que se fuese al fondo con todo y mi sujetador, dejándome expuesta.

— ¡Matt! —trate de sujetarlo con una mano mientras con la otra me cubría, pero era inútil ya que veía como se alejaba sin remedio.

En que demonios estaba pensando, él se estaba ahogando y yo cubriéndome con las manos por vergüenza, por favor resiste Matt.

~O~

Resiste Matt, no se por que esas palabras seguían rondando en mi cabeza, todo esta oscuro, no puedo moverme, pero extrañamente, sentía algo blando y cálido... una sensación conocida, como si fuesen los sabios de ella.

—Bien, funciono la resucitación —era la voz de Hikaru, estaba contenta, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados sin comprender que pasaba, pero algo pasó en ese mismo instante

—Puaj —demonios… que demonios esta pasando, siento que estoy vomitando hasta las tripas, sentí las manos de Hikaru en mi espalda… y algo más… algo muy cálido y blando.

—Vamos Matt vota toda el agua.

Demonios, paso de nuevo, esa misma sensación de vomitar hasta el alma.

No me sentía muy bien, estaba agotado, me lloraban los ojos y seguía sin saber por que sentía los pechos de Hikaru en mi espalda, ella seguía haciéndome masaje con sus manos.

—Matt, por poco y no la cuentas.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Casi te ahogas… perdón, no debí de haberte traído, quizás sea mejor que… —ella no podía terminar la frase no quería hacerlo, solo me abrazo y se pego a mi cuerpo, se siente tan suave, tan dulce y cálido su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué lo dejemos por hoy?

—Matt —su voz se notaba culpablemente triste —perdona.

—Hikaru, no ha sido culpa tuya, esto solo pasó, es más, de no ser por ti, no estaría aquí. Gracias amor —me di la vuelta para abrazarla pero rápidamente ella se llevo las manos a sus pechos — ¿Estabas tomando el sol sin sujetador?

—Idiota, es tu culpa.

— ¿mía?

—Sí, tuya, me agarraste del bikini mientras dabas manotazos y lo desgarraste —yo me puse a reír mientras ella buscaba algo con que cubrirse, cogió su camiseta y desvió la mirada — ¿te imaginas cuando eso vaya rio abajo y lo encuentren?

—Seria muy gracioso que alguien este pescando y emocionado crea que obtuvo la pesca de su vida.

—Seguramente lo será, pero por desgracia nunca va a saber que eso pertenece a ti.

—Es mejor de ese modo, así no tendré que firmar autógrafos —ella saco la lengua en señal de diversión y se acurrucó a mi lado a dormir la siesta. Después de todo no era necesario que montásemos de inmediato en el bote.

Te has arriesgado mucho por mí hoy Hikaru, me sacaste del agua y me diste respiración artificial. Descansa cariño, lo mereces. Pero cuando besé su orejita, está se agito inconscientemente, adoro estos momentos de calma.

~O~

—Matt —sentí como una dulce voz me llamaba —Matt, vamos reacciona.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Hikaru?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, has estado distraído toda la mañana. Y sabes bien que es una maniobra demasiado arriesgada la de fingirse ahogado para arrancarme el bikini.

—Cierto, pero bien que me ha resultado —luego de eso ella enojada se acercó a mí y hundió mi cabeza en el agua —eres malo Matt, mira que decirle esas cosas a tú novia que te quiere y te cuida tanto.

Y estas actuando muy bien como tsundere.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, y la vida volvimos a refugiarnos en la isla secreta, Hikaru sacó un refresco y se tendió sobre la toalla.

— ¿Me dirás?

— ¿El qué?

—Tienes esa típica mirada perdida con la que te dedicabas a hacerle cosas malas a los demás.

—La verdad Hikaru, he estado pensando en algún modo de devolverle en algo a la comunidad de la cual tanto he rapiñado.

— ¿En serio? —ella parecía incrédula, pues , sí Hikaru, he estado pensando en que debo de devolver algo a todos aquellos de los cuales me he mofado, reído, abusado, robado.

— ¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer Matt?

—Supongo que hare lo único que se hacer bien.

—Te refieres a…

—Correcto, iré, a la publica 316, y me robare a Celtic Phill antes de las finales, creo que se las debo después de casi joderles el titulo.

—Pero Matt, ¿Acaso no sabes que ha pasado con los que han tratado de robar a Phill los años anteriores?

—No, cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

—A ver, los han exhibido como trofeos de batalla, los han colgado de los calzones al astabandera, los han pintado con los colores de la escuela, los meten a un baño de vinagre, arenques, y demás olores fuertes…

—Vale, ya me he hecho la idea.

—Lo siento ¿te he desanimado?

— ¿Por una nimiedad así? Que va Hikaru, lo único que ha pasado, es que me mostraste que debo de ser tan cabrón y despiadado como siempre.

—Vaya… eso…me tranquiliza —Hikaru se veía preocupada —no me veas con esa cara Matt, es obvio que me preocupo por ti, pero sé también como eres y que de seguro pensaras algo sumamente… bueno sumamente Matt.

—A que te refieres con eso.

—Me refiero a que usaras todos los trucos y artimañas clásicas. ¿Has pensado algo ya?

—Vagamente, lo que sí sé, es que le pediré a Davide que me acompañe.

— ¿A Davide?

—Sí, ya sabes que él es un buen peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, en espacios cerrados como los pasillos eso es una ventaja, Yuusuke en lugar así no es muy útil… es más bien un peleador a distancia.

~O~

—A ver Matt, repíteme nuevamente esto.

—Demonios Davide, te he estado diciendo esto desde hace ya dos semanas ¿Cuántas veces debo de contarte el plan?

— ¿Qué plan tienes ahora macarra? ¿A que vas a arrastrar a mi hermanito? —era Maya Natsume quien había escuchado la conversación desde atrás de las puertas correderas.

—Matt quiere que robemos a Celtic Phill —Maya temblaba como una hoja y estaba blanca como el papel.

—Celtic Phill, quires robar a Celtic Phill.

—Sí Maya, voy a robármelo.

—Déjame ver si he comprendido bien —Ella estaba incrédula, se pasaba las manos sobre la sien mientras seguía asimilando la idea —. Lo que tú quieres, es robarte la marmota mascota de la publica 316, la escuela, a la que no le hemos ganado en más de diez años, la misma mascota, venerada y aclamada en la escuela, ya que la consideran como amuleto de buena fortuna.

—Sí Maya —ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia —, esa misma marmota con ropa de duende irlandés.

—Neesan, Matt no quiere entender que robarla es prácticamente un suicidio… una locura.

—Y acaso Davide… no era una locura poner de rodillas al Quarterback de los Highlanders, de pacificar a Russel, e incluso hacer que estudie y tome apuntes en clases… acaso querido hermanito, no era una locura querer unificar a la escuela.

Quien lo diría, no solo Maya me estaba apoyando, si no que además le estaba jalando las orejas a Davide.

—Matt —ella me habló mientras seguía con su pie sobre la espalda de su hermano menor que parecía un animal cazado, tirado en el suelo —. Tienes todo mi apoyo, y el de Davide también ¿no es así?

—Sí Neesan, lo que tú digas —Je, je, echaba de menos el comportamiento de esos dos.

—Entonces Davide ¿Serás mi hombre de apoyo?

—Claro que sí, nunca dije que no lo fuese a hacer, solo te decía que era una locura.

— ¿Y eso nos ha detenido antes?

—Jamás.

—Buena respuesta Natsume, nos robaremos la marmota el mismo día del partido, y Maya nos dará la asistencia de escape.

—Vaya —La mayor del clan Natsume parecía sorprendida — ¿Tan poco tiempo y ya tienes un plan?

—No completamente, pero eso seria lo más básico de esta situación ¿Nos ayudaras Maya-Nee? —ella no se resistía a que le dijese así, sobretodo por el tiempo pasado aquí y por todo lo que nos hemos divertido antes.

—Por supuesto, entonces iré a que revisen mi Jeep, no quiero que después me echen la culpa de una operación fallida.

~O~

Sábado veinte de Mayo, dentro de poco menos de un mes saldremos de clases, y no solo eso, también hoy se disputa la final del torneo intercolegial de football americano, ya habían esparcido la voz de que algo grande iría a pasar en el partido, por nuestra parte Davide y yo nos vestimos con la ropa del enemigo, los colores de la escuela, junto con el uniforme de gimnasia, al llevar la cara pintada con los colores azul y blanco en la cara, no muchos nos prestaban atención, solo veían a dos tipos… más bien hooligans esperando el gran momento devolver a patear por undécimo año seguido el trasero y el orgullo de Highland. Este era el momento de poner el marcador a nuestro favor.

Nos logramos deslizar por la escuela sin problemas, gracias a que nuestro departamento de logística había copiado los planos y los habíamos analizado con Davide, habíamos memorizado en papel cada pasillo y escondite que estuviese en la construcción, la verdad esto parecía un carnaval, en todos los lugares se veían los colores de la escuela mientras que autobuses empezaban a llegar para llevar al publico animado a la supuesta onceaba victoria.

—Somos peregrinos en una tierra de infieles —murmuro Davide, la verdad le comprendía bien. Pero no era el momento de echarse para atrás, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo planeando esto y de seguro hay mucha gente que espera nuestro éxito.

—Vamos a echarle huevos amigo, ni rendirse ni fallar son opciones.

Nos movíamos de pasillo en pasillo, no porque estuviésemos perdidos, si no que estábamos recolectando información audible, todos hablaban de esto y aquello, dando pistas o lugares clave. Pero ambos sabíamos que el lugar más obvio para buscar seria precisamente el gimnasio de la escuela.

La verdad no había mucho que mencionar aquí, el gimnasio estaba lleno, y en el centro había un grupo de torpes porristas… al menos más torpes que las de casa… todo el ambiente saturado de los colores de la escuela y del infeccioso ambiente de compañerismo, cuando de un cuarto cercano a los vestidores salió un tipo: de chaqueta sin mangas verde, con un sombrero de copa del mismo color, con una franja negra y un trébol de cuatro hojas zurcido a esta. Y él, enfundado dentro del traje pardo, vestido como una marmota que se viste a si misma de duende irlandés… hay que ver cada cosa últimamente.

—Davide, prepárate, nos vamos pronto.

— ¿Qué pasa Matt?

—Ya encontré el modo de obtener el premio, mira al tipo vestido de Phill, hare lo mismo que con el "carnero de Troya", por eso necesito que la vía principal me la despejes, y le digas a Maya que caliente motores y se prepare a recogernos, esto no va a tomarme demasiado tiempo.

De este modo lo seguí hasta el baño, un par de tipos salían de ahí pero la verdad ninguno se extrañó que entrase después del tipo disfrazado de marmota al baño, vi como dejaba la cabeza del traje en el lavabo y se bajaba la cremallera de la panza.

—Hey, esta ocupado ¿no viste el letrero afuera?

—No te preocupes chico marmota, quédate quieto y esto será rápido.

—Vaya… estas jodido… eres otro idiota que cree que se podrá llevar a nuestro amuleto de la suerte.

—Jajaja, eres gracioso para ser un cadáver ambulante.

—Veamos quien es el cadáver, ¡Seguridad! —este tipo chillaba como cerdo, pero por más que lo repetía nadie venia en su ayuda, pero la única persona que vino a la escena fue Davide, y por lo visto se había ensuciado las manos.

—Lamento decirte que los idiotas que vigilaban la puerta están durmiendo plácidamente en un basurero.

— ¿Los dejaste libres?

—Claro que no, no seas ingenuo Matt. Los até y amordace para que no pidiesen ayuda

—Un momento… Matt… Matt Hawkins ¿el demonio de Highland?

—Modestamente, no es el mejor apodo que me han puesto, pero sí, lo soy.

—Oh, mierda —eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes que Davide se me adelantara, y empezase a golpearlo.

— ¿Y creen que haciéndome daño conseguirán algo?

Deje a Davide desahogarse, después de todo no era malo que de vez en cuando hiciese el trabajo de matón también mientras yo lo veía entretenido, supongo que después de tanto tiempo ha aprendido mis mañas.

—Davide, detente —el tipo me miraba con algo de esperanza —sujétalo mientras yo le quito el traje —pero sus esperanzas se fueron al wáter al saber que solo me interesaba su traje.

—Se van a arrepentir —se notaba nervioso y agitado por como hablaba —cuando los atrapen les van a caer todos encima en el colegio, como si fuesen un grupo de abejas asesinas, y cuando los estén golpeando, recordare cada cosa que me han hecho ustedes, y se las devolveré con creces.

Dejé el traje ordenado sobre el lavabo, en una parte seca para que no le pasase nada, cuando regrese este tipo seguía ladrando, pero Davide con un solo gesto entendió que lo quería para mi, cogí a este tipo del cuello y empecé a darle rodillazos en el estomago, luego lo conduje hasta la taza del wáter y le introduje la cabeza una y otra vez para ablandarlo.

—Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, si sabes quien soy al menos debes de estar enterado de que no descanso hasta obtener lo que quiero, y nada ni nadie logra alejarme de mis metas, así que se bueno y responde rápido.

El tipo tomó todo el aire que pudo, por lo visto esta no era la primera vez que lo metían de cabeza a la taza.

—Que… ¿Qué quieres saber?

—En el gimnasio, de la puerta de la que saliste ¿Es ahí donde guardan a Phill?

—Sí… pero —tomó aire mientras trataba de recuperar torpemente el aliento — pero hay dos tipos dentro, ellos se encargaran de que sujetos como ustedes jamás secuestren nuestro amuleto.

—Jeje, eso ya lo veremos pequeña caca. Davide, hazlo callar y amárralo mientras me disfrazo por favor.

Así, mi par delictual acataba la petición mientras yo me ponía en la piel de Celtic Phill, y me subía la cremallera del traje.

— ¿Y bien Davide? —me colocaba la cabeza del traje mientras el ya lo tenia amordazado y amarrado de manos y pies — ¿Cómo me veo?

—Te vez como un idiota Matt.

—Perfecto, entonces el disfraz está completo —Davide dejo al tipo en el wáter y se encerró con él, luego apareció en el cubículo del lado, pasándose por la parte superior con dificultad.

Ahora es cuando las cosas en verdad se complicaban ya que en este mismo momento debíamos sacar a la marmota sin que nadie se diese cuenta de que en verdad nos la estábamos robando, poco le creí a la información dada por el chico disfrazado, ya que podría ser una trampa. Pero aun así con Davide nos arriesgamos y fuimos a ese cuarto, donde había dos enormes gorilas cuidando una jaula de plástico plomo.

—Terry, al fin llegas, nos estábamos aburriendo de esperar a que meases —Davide entró después de mí — ¿Quién es este tipo? —ambos se alteraron al verlo.

—Hola, soy David, Terry me dijo que si le ayudaba a cuidar a Phill mientras ustedes dos iban a comprar algo.

—Jeje, bien pensado piojo —ellos acariciaron con fuerza y brusquedad la cabeza del traje mientras se marchaban, por lo visto la mentira de Davide había dado buenos resultados.

—Bien Matt, cojamos la jaula y larguémonos de aquí.

Pero algo me hiso ignorar las palabras de Davide, ya que tímidamente el animalito asomaba su cabeza de entre las sombras con una expresión muy triste y melancólica en sus ojos, no pude resistirme a eso, tenia que sacarlo de ahí.

Abrí la jaula y le ofrecí parte de una barra de granola que estaba sobre la mesa, con dudas, Phill se acercó y la cogió empezando a roerla y a degustarla, se acicalaba y limpiaba sus bigotes y me miraba con alegría, luego dio giros como si tratase de pillarse la cola y se paró en dos patitas para verme, acaricie su cabeza y lo metí a la jaula nuevamente.

Pero la felicidad duro solo ese instante y por poco bajo la guardia y me descuido, pero cuando tocaron la puerta volví a mi estado de alerta, era una de las porristas que me dijo que nos preparásemos para irnos al campo de juego, en ese momento Davide se puso un tanto nervioso cuando sonó su teléfono pero se alegro a los instantes siguientes. De seguro Maya le dijo que estaba en posición.

La porrista nos condujo hasta el estacionamiento donde los buses ya empezaban a recibir a la gente, y a la salida de este lugar estaba el inconfundible Jeep gris de Maya, y ella hacia señas a lo lejos para que así, nadie entendiese a quien saludaba en realidad.

Con un rápido movimiento Davide y yo dimos un respetivo codazo en el estomago a quienes nos acompañaban y empezamos a correr como locos mientras rápidamente la gente se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y de que es lo que hacíamos nosotros.

Como una horda enfurecida nos seguían, querían hacernos daño y no se detendrían hasta estar completamente satisfechos cada uno de ellos. Pero este era un momento crucial, Por un lado Maya estaba delante de nosotros, y detrás estaban ellos… es como estar atrapados en el cielo y el infierno.

La Mayor del clan Natsume abrió las puertas y entró al vehículo para ponerlo en marcha, este sería un escape limpio de ese terrible lugar.

—Davide, dime una cosa ¿Por qué tu hermana estaba tan ansiosa de participar en esto?

—Le recuerda tiempos mejores.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Souchiro Nagi… él estaba enamorado de Maya, y Aya de él. También trato de Robar a Phill en su tiempo…

—y no lo logró.

—Correcto, lo lincharon, y todo esto hiso que su rencor creciese día a día, culpa a mis hermanas de la paliza… era como tú un, un bastardo y un peleador de primera.

—… Gracias, creo.

—Pero toda esta situación lo supero. Y es una lastima, era un buen tipo, me caía bien.

—Pero hay algo en lo que soy diferente.

— ¿Sí? ¿En qué?

—En que yo logré mi objetivo —dije con presunción mientras nos subíamos al Jeep de Maya, ella no esperó a que siquiera cerrásemos las puertas, solo quemó los neumáticos en un rápido escape mientras trataban de cerrar el estacionamiento.

—Matt, no cantes victoria —las palabras de la chica no me hacían mucha gracia, hasta que no la exhibas en el estadio frente a todo el publico, esto no habrá valido de nada —pues tenia razón en eso —algo más, hable con Yuusuke y logramos planear varias cosas, abre la caja y sabrás de lo que hablo.

— ¡Estas loca!, ¿quieres que nos pongamos esto?

—Vamos Matt, querías devolverle algo al colegio según contó Hikaru, esto en verdad elevaría el espíritu escolar.

~O~

—Bertrand, veo que aun diriges este nido de ratas.

—Solomon, del mismo modo que tú tienes la dirección de ese reformatorio juvenil disfrazado de escuela.

—Cierto, pero la única diferencia entre mi escuela y la tuya es que tus criminales dejan más dinero en los bolcillos. Eso, y que siempre los apaleamos en el football.

—Pues este año otro valiente ha entrado a las fauces del dragón, Solomon.

—Hay que ver lo estúpidos que pueden llegar a ser tus críos vejete. Pero la verdad admiro los huevos que tienen para intentarlo año tras año, fracasando, tanto en el Football como en el robo de nuestra mascota.

—Y esta seria ya….

—La verdad perdí la cuenta que numero seria este Celtic Phill, pero lo que te puedo decir es que cumplirá un año a fines de julio.

—Jeje, es carne muy tierna Solomon, aun no se ha dado por vencida, Lucha por su libertad todavía.

—Ese es el problema de esos animalejos, nunca quieren ser domesticados por las buenas, pero como tus chicos, terminan rindiéndose de todas formas Bertrand.

—Sigh, ahora va a empezar la final del torneo.

—Y eso es lo bueno de que ustedes juegan de locales Bertrand, adoro tu palco de director.

—Al menos déjame poder escuchar tranquilo el Himno de mi escuela Solomon.

~O~

Reconocía la melodía que daba fin al periplo del partido, no era el Himno de Highland, esos tambores y esas gaitas las conocía a la perfección, era "Scotland the brave", por lo visto se habían pulido en todos los detalles.

—Vamos Davide.

— ¿Tengo que?

—No temas al ridículo, en cuanto vean a Phill nadie se reirá de nosotros. Nos aclamaran como héroes.

—Aunque debo de decir que Yuusuke que esmero con los trajes, y con el equipo que nos puso la pintura de guerra en la cara, y para que hablar de las Claymore, adoro estas espadas.

Me vi reflejado en un charco de agua a la salida del largo y oscuro túnel, nadie en verdad sabia que pasaba o por que no estaban tocando el Himno de la escuela, lo que sí sabia es que estábamos vestidos como cualquier escocés en tiempo de guerra… más bien nos veíamos como William Wallace en la película, el Kilt rojo y negro con los colores de la escuela, , la espada en la espalda, el cabello revuelto adrede, y esto se aplicaba tanto a Davide, a mi y a Phill que no parecía incomodo con el traje.

Al hacer acto de presencia en el campo de juego la gente empezó a reírse al vernos vestidos como verdaderos Highlanders de Escocia, pero las risas se extinguieron nada más ver a Phill con los colores de la escuela . Las bancas de los locales estallaron en un feroz rugido de dicha y gloria al ver al fin el tan ansiado tesoro que grupo tras grupo de alumnos envió a las fauces del fracaso, a toda prisa además veíamos como Bertrand y otro viejo de traje venían corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Joven Hawkins me puede explicar que significa esto —Bertrand trataba de mantener la calma, pero la verdad es que su corazón estaba dichoso por lo que veía.

—Que hay que explicar señor, la prueba esta ante sus ojos, triunfo donde los demás fallan.

—Muy lindo niño, ahora regrésame mi mascota —el viejo que acompañaba a Bertrand trataba de quitarme a Phill de las manos pero haciendo fuerza con la bota en su pecho termine por mandarlo al suelo mientras sostenía al asustado animalito.

—Escúchame bien viejo arrugado, si quieres la marmota lucha por ella, no fueron pocos los problemas que pase por ella y por respeto a los caídos anteriormente invoco a la "ley del peluche".

—Vaya, así que piensas jugar de ese modo, Bertrand elije a tu mejor luchador, yo iré a buscar al Quarterback.

—Peleare yo, no dejare que cualquier otro arruine lo que me costo obtener —no le iba a dar ninguna posibilidad de recuperar a Phill a causa de un peleador incompetente.

Y de este modo las cosas se pusieron tensas, esto parecía casi un circo romano, solo habían dos hombres en el campo, el Quarterback, que estaba solo con los pantalones puestos y yo, que la verdad estaba, o al menos me sentía más expuesto. Las gradas estaban repletas por estudiantes ansiosos de ver como nosotros dos nos partiríamos la cara a golpes, y en el palco privado estaban las vetustas, mohosas, y ridículas figuras de autoridad.

Él arbitro dio el disparo inicial y ambos corrimos descalzos sobre el pasto a pelear solo por el honor. No había dinero, ni posiciones, ni siquiera un asunto de jerarquía, solo queríamos conservar lo que creíamos dado por derecho propio.

Este tipo puede que tenga buena condición, pero eso no lo sirve de nada si no es capaz de dar un solo derechazo, esto les ayudaría muy bien a los jugadores, ya que le estaba moliendo las costillas con mis nudillos.

—Hawkins, retrocede —el arbitro hiso ejercer su autoridad alejándome de mi oponente para iniciar la cuenta, por lo visto le había dado fuerte, ya que no fue capaz de pararse hasta que pasaron seis segundos.

—Vaya, eres un tipo rudo, de seguro respirar es un infierno.

—Lo es y lo soy —dijo con orgullo y chulería —pero admiro que hayas sido capaz de robarnos a Phill y que solo se hayan dando cuenta cuando todo estaba perdido.

—A todo esto, antes de continuar, quiero decirte que hay un tipo atado en el baño y otros dos más en un contenedor de basura.

—No hay duda de que eres bueno en esto, el que conozcas la "Ley del peluche", es una muestra clara.

Pero después de esto me sorprendió, corrió hacia mí con su antebrazo me impacto en el cuello mandándome al suelo muy sorprendido.

—Tres —el arbitro estaba sorprendido, no solo con la rapidez en que me levante, si no del modo que lo hice, es como si el golpe no me hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo, la cara de mi rival era todo un mosaico, daba la impresión que el peleaba con un demonio.

—Eres duro Hawkins, puse toda mi fuerza en ese ataque.

—La verdad… es que no tienes ni puta idea de lo duro que es un Highlander de verdad.

Lo espere, esquivé sus ataques hasta ver la abertura adecuada y ataqué con una patada a su estomago, el tipo se llevó las manos al estomago y se encorvó por acto reflejo, esto jugó a mi favor cuando acomode su cuello en mi hombro, y me impulsé hacia adelante, haciéndolo caer con todo el peso del impacto sobre su cuello, como si fuese una guillotina.

—No vale la pena que cuente arbitro, podría contarle diez o mil… y no habría diferencia.

Mientras el empezaba el conteo yo me retiraba del campo, de ese golpe no se pararía, ni para seguir luchando ni para disputar la final, no solo les había robado la marmota, también su Quarterback estrella, el partido, el trofeo, el invicto, sino también su orgullo. Me puse frente a la banca donde estaban todos los jugadores de nuestro equipo y los mire desafiantes.

—Más les vale ganar esa copa inútiles.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que tenia para ellos, en estos momentos, contaban con todo el apoyo del publico, además que la mayor amenaza del partido era sacado en camilla de la cancha, si no ganaban no me tendrían a mi tras sus cabezas, si no a toda la escuela.

—Bien jugado Matt.

—Gracias Davide.

—Pero dime una cosa, que es eso de la "Ley de peluche"

—La ley del peluche se creo frente al robo de mascotas, ya que quien la robaba antes estaba obligado por cortesía a devolverla, dejando todo su esfuerzo tirado al caño, pero desde hace unos…. cuarenta y cinco años se creo la ley del peluche para disputar el dominio de la mascota, se le llamó así porque el conejo de un equipo tenia por nombre peluche por el cual fue el primer enfrentamiento registrado… no es algo que aparece en los manuales oficiales, pero es algo que se mantiene en secreto, ya sabes, no son muchos los que se quieren desprender de su mascota.

—Vaya, quien diría que había algo así —Hikaru apareció detrás mío maullando de alegría —, tampoco alguien se imaginaria que te ves tan bien con mini falda Matt.

—No es una mini falda Hikaru, es un Kilt.

— ¿Y dime, como iban los Escocés a las batallas? —me miraba con sus curiosos ojos felinos.

—Pues con un largo vestido metálico Hikaru, con borlas y lentejuelas, la gracia era cegar al enemigo con el lujo y estilo —las risas estallaron en esos dos al escuchar tamaña burrada.

—Espero que estés contento crio, me quitaste el invicto, el trofeo…

—Ya sé, la final, la victoria y la marmota. Nada nuevo.

—Mocoso insolente, dame acá mi marmota —me arrancó a Phill de las manos mientras la marmota luchaba por tratar de escabullirse de sus huesudos dedos.

—Dale el animalito al joven, Solomon. Era un duelo de caballeros, y tu chico perdió, sería muy malo para tu imagen que te diese una rabieta por algo como esto, por segunda vez.

—Veo que aun te acuerdas como fue que me robaste a nuestro conejo Bertrand.

—Hay cosas que no se olvidan, sobretodo un guiso como ese —vimos como el vejete amargo se retiraba, pero lo más sorprendente fue saber que el otro vejete amargo, había ganado el primer combate por la mascota estudiantil que se haya registrado —. Joven Hawkins, por derecho la marmota es suya, ¿piensa donarla como mascota suplente?

—No, señor.

—Piensa asarla.

—Jamás podría, la adoptare como mascota propia señor.

—Pero le recuerdo que las mascotas están prohibidas en la escuela.

—Pero se quedara en un lugar de la escuela, ajeno a la ley del hombre o de Dios… mi casa, además después de lo de hoy…

—La verdad querido muchacho —el director tendió su mano sobre mi hombro —creo que por este asunto puedo ser indulgente, además de seguro todo el mundo querrá poder ver a Phill deambulando por los verdes prados del campus.

Aquel hombre parecía feliz, y yo también lo estaba, tenia mascota, y una mascota que nadie más en la ciudad tenia.

—Bienvenido Phillie —lo levante dejando su vientre amarillo expuesto a todos.

—Matt, hay un problema, Phill es nombre de chico.

—Sí ¿y?

—Tu marmota… es niña.

—Vaya —la revise bien para solo darme cuenta que Hikaru tenia razón —, se aprende algo nuevo cada día.

— ¿Le darás un nuevo nombre?

—Claro que sí, un nombre un tanto obvio, pero que no carece de valor sentimental.

—Entonces le pondrás… —Hikaru se veía tan sorprendida como feliz, Davide… se veía solo desconcertado.

—Sí Hikaru, desde ahora será conocida como la marmota Mitzuky… Mit para los cercanos.


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30: El Rey de Highland**

—Nya. Matt ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hikaru había llegado a la sala de ciencias muy animada, de seguro la primavera la puso feliz, o quizás sea por todo el tiempo que podemos pasar juntos. Pero en este preciso instante no puedo distraerme, ni siquiera con ella, ya que, lo que estoy fabricando es sumamente delicado y volátil.

—C3, Hikaru —ella sabia muy bien que es lo que era y para que servía, pero aun así se quedo convertida en piedra, en especial porque sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, si era capaz de fabricar algo así lo iba a hacer con certeza.

— ¿Para?

—Porque se me acabo y desde hace más de un año que no fabrico y la verdad sentí que estaba perdiendo el toque. Pero con la ayuda prestada por el profesor Beakman y los químicos dados, la mescla es mucho más estable.

—Entonces eso significa que no saldremos volado por los aires si algo sale mal.

—En partes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que saldremos volando en partes Hikaru, dudo que quede algo para que nos reconozcan.

—Nya, Matt. Te has pasado toda la semana metido en el laboratorio jugando al científico loco, no hemos ido a nadar, o a ver películas con los chicos al cine, necesitas aire. Además el señor Callaway te estaba buscando.

— ¿Sabes acaso lo que quería?

—No, pero se veía melancólico…

—Mierda, eso es malo, cuando eso pasa por lo general se pone a beber. ¿Dónde lo viste por última vez?

—Estaba cerca del estacionamiento, llevaba su maletín con él.

—Esto es aun peor, él ya esta bebiendo de nuevo. Mierda ¿acaso tan difícil es poder mantener una maldita promesa?

Me levante y dejé los implementos de seguridad y salí por la puerta con Hikaru detrás de mí.

—Matt ¿no es peligroso dejar esas sustancias ahí?

—No, el profesor Beakman ya estaba en camino hacia acá, además ese compuesto necesita algunas horas para estabilizarse y tomas su forma similar a la de la plastilina.

Pero la verdad eso fue lo ultimo que le dije a ella debido a que en verdad me preocupaba que siguiese y cállese otra vez por el camino del alcoholismo, no es algo fácil, lo sé, No en carne propia, pero los malos hábitos no se pueden dejar así como así. Se necesita fuerza interna y apoyo de la gente que uno quiere.

—Profesor Callaway ¿En verdad es necesario que este haciendo eso?

—Ah, Matt. Eras tú —el tipo le dio un largo sorbo a su botella de whisky.

—Se supone que le dijo a la señorita Dubois que dejaría de beber.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero ya sabes, la vida no siempre es justa.

— ¿A que se refiere?

—Patterson, como sabes siempre la raíz de mis problemas —Trató de darle otro trago a la botella pero esta vez logre detenerlo —, Dime Matt, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivimos? Donde a mí me condenan solamente por beber licor, y el bastardo de Patterson se hace rico con los sobornos y los exámenes arreglados.

—Tiene toda mi atención, lo escucho profesor.

—A lo que me refiero chico, es que ese bastardo negocia con sus amigos ricos, para así hacerles el camino más fácil a sus hijos, no teniendo que esforzarse demasiado con los exámenes, que muchas veces les pasa por adelantado.

— ¿A quienes se los vende?

—A personas como ese lameculos que tienes, Croft, ese es el idiota mas obvio de todos.

—Esa es información muy valiosa profesor, me pregunto que pasaría si alguien hiciese públicos los sucios negocios del profesor.

—Jejeje —el profesor dio un largo trago a su botella, mirándola con melancolía, y decisión —esa información puede cambiar la escuela Matt, y por sobretodo hacer que un ebrio incluso dejase de beber.

—Pues, la confianza de "un ebrio" está a prueba en estos momentos, no me gustan las mentiras y en el tener que desconfiar de la gente, así que hare todo lo que esté a mí alcance para cogerlo con las manos en la masa.

~O~

—Matt, ¿A donde vamos?

—A cobrar un favor, la señorita Dubois, me pidió que sacara a su amorcito del sanatorio, a cambio ella podría obtener evidencia solida contra ese tipo, lo que necesitamos…

—Una cámara fotográfica —felicidades Hikaru, gran agudeza de los hechos, es por eso mismo que la vamos a ver — y aparte de la cámara ¿Qué tienes planeado?, no creerás que simplemente ellos van a hacer el trato en frente de tus ojos verdad.

—No, pero por eso mismo la vigilancia debe de dar frutos en estos momentos, después de todo, su vida, gira en torno a saber sobre la vida de los demás.

—Nya, no me parece una manera amable de referirte a un amigo.

Seguimos hablando del mismo modo, franco y cómico hasta poder llegar a la sala de artes.

—Bonjour Matthew, manquer Kusanagi. Que agradable sorpresa encontrarlos ¿me acompañan en la merienda?

—Gracias pero no —Hikaru se me adelantó a mis hechos —, necesitamos de su ayuda, necesitamos una cámara fotografía… la mejor que pueda prestarnos.

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo le vastó con vernos para saber que no era algo bonito lo que haríamos, que en verdad necesario.

—Comprendo jóvenes… por favor tengan cuidado —ella sacó de su bolso su propia cámara y al ver lo que podía hacer comprendí que ella en verdad nos daba su mejor cámara — por favor Matthew, te pido que cuides de tanto de la cámara, como de la joven dama que te acompaña.

—Sí, cuidare de ambas, lo prometo.

—Perfecto, eso es todo lo que necesito saber, ahora llévense una galletita de chocolate y que tengan buen safari. No, esperen. Hay algo más que les puede servir, por favor Hikaru llévate la cámara de video y ayuda a Matt, mientras más evidencia tengan mejor les resultaran… sus proyectos artísticos —dijo ella esbozando una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica.

~O~

Es cierto lo que Hikaru dijo, Lawrence Croft no se dejaría fotografiar así como así, pero tampoco es tan difícil seguirlo, más aun cuando tenemos un micrófono direccional pedido sin permiso del casillero de Yuusuke, el resto solo era cosa de seguir a Lawrence hasta que al fin lograse caer. Lo seguimos por toda la escuela, tratando de no levantar sospechas, ya que después de todo este era un trabajo encubierto, por lo cual cada cierto tiempo dejábamos de seguirle para que, de algún modo, no se sintiese observado.

El sol se estaba poniendo, pero la verdad eso no importaba tanto ya que Lawrence entró a la piscina techada, Hikaru y yo sabíamos bien que hoy el equipo de natación terminaba antes, por lo que solo puede confirmar las sospechas de que en este lugar se realizara la reunión secreta. Y por los invitados que llegaban parece que era cierto, puesto que estaban Thompson, y una de las porristas, Vincent, y "maní", y el propio Lawrence.

Junto a Hikaru no podíamos llegar por la puerta grande debido a que para todos ellos nuestra presencia seria obvia, así que rodearíamos por el gimnasio, pasando por el pasillo que conecta los vestidores, el gimnasio y la piscina, luego de eso subimos por las escaleras hasta dar con el observatorio en desuso que tenían Yuusuke y Davide.

Hikaru Y yo estábamos expectantes de lo que podría pasar, nada más escuchar la vos de Patterson y empezaríamos a grabar.

—Maravilloso Lawrence, has traído más gente.

—Si viejo, seguimos a este tipo aquí con la sola idea de conseguir "refuerzos académicos"

—Jajaja, Pero por favor Vincent, no te pongas así, después de todo Lawrence te ha hecho un favor. Supongo que todo esto deberíamos de agradecérselo al joven Hawkins, después de todo, ha hecho que dejen de pelear y estén cooperando, incluso a este nivel.

Voy a enterrar a este hijo de puta de Patterson, tan hondo en la tierra que ni en el día del juicio final serán capaces de encontrarlo, usar todo mi trabajo para jactarse de lo que vende….

Y así siguieron, dejé de enfocarme en mi ira y enfoqué la cámara lo suficientemente bien como para que este tipo quedase bien retratado y jodido, por lo visto Hikaru estaba contenta, le gustaba esta idea de estar corrigiendo los males dentro de nuestra propia escuela.

Minutos después salimos de ahí, con un jugoso video y bastantes imágenes incriminadoras de Patterson.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos Matt?

—Esperar, le llevaremos las cosas a casa, haremos copias de seguridad mientras para que luego Davide y Yuusuke suban los videos al ministerio de educación.

Poco después el señor Callaway llama, en un tono muy nervioso, por lo visto lo sorprendieron nuevamente bebiendo y el director lo ha citado en su oficina mañana a primera hora. No necesitaba saber mucho más, aparentemente alguien le informo de seguro a Patterson que había vuelto Callaway al vicio.

~O~

El video lo enviamos a distintos lugares, tanto a diarios, canales de televisión, y por supuesto organismos gubernamentales, y estaba listo para entrar y afrontar lo que pudiese pasar dentro, después de todo las llamadas no tardarían en llegar a la oficina de Bertrand, y para evitar que la secretaria nos interrumpiese, adulteramos su café cuando Russel la distraía, golpeando a un chico en frente de ella, eso hiso que saliese rápidamente al baño y entrase del mismo modo que lo hiso mi abuelo la vez que llego a salvarme.

—Señor, usted sabe que él bebe en los terrenos del colegio, piense en los niños señor director ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese?

Pero Bertrand solo se dedicaba a escuchar mientras me veía con el sobre en la mano esperando a ver qué es lo que yo iba a hacer.

—Profesor Callaway ¿está usted consiente que cualquier acto que corrompa la moral de los alumnos por parte de los profesores o que comprometa al colegio dará termino al contrato de dicho profesor verdad?. La moral es la lección más valiosa que podemos dar a los jóvenes.

—Me alegra que diga eso señor director, y disculpe por interrumpir. Pero creo que de seguro querrá ver esto antes de que los diarios lleguen a hacerle preguntas.

Le pasé las fotografías y coloqué las noticias locales cuando justamente daban el video de Patterson vendiendo los exámenes.

—Como puede ver este maldito hipócrita ha estado vendiendo exámenes a los chicos desde hace tiempo, no solo eso señor, si se fija bien, también ha estado tomando dinero de las arcas del colegio y ha estado evadiendo impuestos por años. Bueno dudo que esto en verdad sea de mucha relevancia para usted, pero de seguro a mucha gente en el gobierno le debe de interesar ¿no cree?

Pero Bertrand no decía nada, solo estaba bufando mientras cada vez se colocaba más y más rojo, parecía una tetera a punto de hervir.

—Hawkins… tú — solo sentí como empezaba a asfixiarme, no puse resistencia en un principio para que además se agregase, agresión a los estudiantes a sus cargos.

— ¡Patterson detente de una vez! —y el profesor Callaway le propino una derecha digna de un titulo de boxeo, mandándolo al suelo sin posibilidades de que se recupere. Luego de recuperar el aliento me dedique a abogar por el señor Callaway.

—Director, como puede ver el señor Callaway no es un mal sujeto.

—Quizás joven Hawkins, pero es un hombre vicioso.

—Pero quien carece de vicios señor no puede llegar a tener verdaderas virtudes, además lo único malo que ha hecho ha sido beber porque no encontraba una salida a los problemas, problemas causados principalmente por el acoso producido por este hombre —señalaba Patterson tendido en el suelo y con las luces apagadas —. Además que cree que es peor según lo que ha dicho, un hombre que es capaz de redimirse y abandonar en verdad sus vicios, o un tipo que, sabiendo que lo que hace no es nada bueno, incluso lucra con ello.

—Supongo joven Hawkins que lo que ha dicho es una gran verdad, además de ahora necesito un nuevo presidente del concejo de profesores, supongo que después que el señor Callaway logre desintoxicarse, aceptara el cargo ¿verdad?

—Sí señor, lo hare con gusto.

Mi trabajo en esta parte ya estaba hecho, no solo había logrado que Callaway conservase la cabeza sobre sus hombros, si no que además logre que despidiesen a ese hombre detestable, pero rápidamente al salir del edificio principal había más conmoción, no por el hecho de que los noticiarios estuviesen aquí .

—Hey, que demonios está pasando, donde es el incendio.

—En el gimnasio, y en verdad se está quemando.

Corrí a ver qué estaba pasando y Burton se veía desesperado.

—Demonios, ¿y esto como pasó?

— ¿Qué cómo paso? Yo te lo voy a decir, esto de seguro es culpa tuya, desde que llegaste al colegio no has hecho otra cosa que mandar la escuela a la mierda.

—De qué demonios habla, yo ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando esto pasó, estaba en la oficina de Bertrand atendiendo unos asuntos.

—Sí claro. De seguro alguien se cree esa coartada.

—Mire, es cierto yo no soy santo de nadie, pero he estado cambiando. Haciendo de la escuela un mejor lugar, trayendo equilibro. Terminando con los abusos.

— ¡Terminar con los abusos! Ja, a mi no me importan los abusadores, es más los impulso a que sean así. Les da un espíritu de lucha a mis chicos. Hace hombres recios.

—Sí —dijo uno de los que practicaban lucha olímpica detrás de Burton.

—Como no entraste a ningún equipo te encargaste de arruinarle los deportes a todos verdad.

— ¿De qué demonios habla? Yo nunca quise entrar a alguno de los equipos de mierda que tiene, y en cuanto a sus jugadores, este idiota detrás suyo solo se metió a la lucha olímpica para meterle mano a los rivales, y en cuanto al otro marica que está al lado, si uno lo enfrenta en un uno a uno sale corriendo meándose en los pantalones.

— ¡Que alguien me ayude! — una voz proveniente desde el edificio… por lo visto no todos habían logrado salir.

— ¿Ese era Yuri?, Hawkins por favor salva mi hermano pequeño —vaya hipócrita, hace segundos se escondía detrás de Burton para insultarme y ahora me suplicaba ayuda… pero la víctima es quien está atrapado en el gimnasio.

— Donde están los extintores.

—Al lado de las gradas, casi a la entrada de los camerinos, pero no creas que con eso te lo voy a perdonar.

— Como diga — y como si me importase lo que usted piense.

Entré al gimnasio a ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y me encuentro con varias cosas, Por un lado un tipo está atrapado bajo un armazón cuadrado usado para escalar, otro está atrapado en una esquina por las llamas y una porrista de cabello naranja está tratando de sacar a un chico atrapado por el poste de básquetbol y las llamas.

—Hawkins, ayúdame —grito el más cercano a mi mientras que los demás le seguían a coro, el aire ya estaba contaminado y era difícil respirar, por lo que me agache y seguí el camino hasta dar con el extintor y empieza a apagar las llamas que aprisionaban al chico del rincón.

—Gracias Matthew, me has salvado la vida.

—Recuerda, arrástrate y mantente lo más pegado al suelo, no dejen que nadie más entre salvo que sean bomberos o personal médico… y llámenlos si es que ese bastardo de Burton no lo ha hecho.

—Sí, cuenta conmigo —no sé hasta qué extremo, pero te tendré fe.

Por lo demás fui a sacar al chico bajo el enrejado luego de apagar el fuego cercano, me lloraban los ojos y la garganta me ardían como mil demonios.

— ¿Eres Yuri?

—Sí.

— Cuando salgas, quiero que le digas a tu hermano que me debe una, y de las grandes, y que más vale que se comporte.

—Sí, se lo diré.

Y de ese modo el chico se marcho encorvado tratando de aspirar lo menos de ese aire nocivo. Solo quedaba ir a ayudar al chico y a la porrista.

Lo primero era apagar el fuego, no podría hacer mucho si es que el chico se arrastraba por el piso en llamas. Luego de lograr extinguir el fuego ayudé a sacar al que estaba bajo el poste de básquetbol, Yo levantaba la estructura lo más posible y la porrista tiraba para poder sacarlo.

— ¿Tienen idea de lo que pasó aquí?

—Sí, Matthew, antes del incendio, cuando estábamos con las practicas, un tipo raro se metió a los vestidores —demonios, yo debía de salir de aquí también, no estar jugando al detective en el edificio en llamas.

—Voy a ver, ustedes dos salgan lo más rápido posible.

Cogí uno de los fierros retorcidos que estaban en el piso para usarlo en contra de cualquier ser hostil, me acercaba con lentitud a los camerinos mientras escuchaba la risa de alguien, por lo visto tenían razón de que había alguien aquí involucrado.

—No puedo creer que me hayan pagado por esto. Solo tenía que tirar molotov por el gimnasio y caerle a golpes a los deportistas.

—Vaya —el sujeto giro para verme y alertarse, dándome un fuerte golpe que no pude esquivar debido a lo toxico del aire.

—De seguro escucharte lo que me pidieron hacer, quiero que sepas, que si veía a un tipo de ojos verdes, pelo negro y cara de mala leche, debía de golpearlo, supongo que ese eres tú.

Veía como el tipo salía corriendo, y por lo que dijo de seguro quien le había pagado no era otro si no el mamón de Evan.

Vi como ese tipo se largaba, estaba demasiado mareado y débil como para seguirlo, solo sentía los golpes en las puertas del gimnasio y balizas… de seguro los bomberos habían llegado.

He tratado de mantenerme consiente el mayor tiempo posible, empapé un paño con agua y me he cubierto la cabeza con él para no sobrecalentarme demasiado, dejé de combatir cuando vi un bombero que me puso su mascarilla con oxigeno y luego me sacó.

~O~

— ¡Davide! ¡Davide! ¿Dónde está Matt?

— ¿Matt? ¿Qué pasa Buck?

—La biblioteca, está infestada de ratas.

—Eso ya lo sé, todos lo saben, ese es el lugar donde se esconden ustedes.

—No hablo de nosotros, ratas, peludas, grandes y atemorizantes, salimos todos.

— ¿Dónde está Lucy? —lo sujete del cuello esperando que así hablase más rápido, pero el método de Matt Hawkins, solo los intimida, y hace que balbuceen y se meen en los pantalones.

—Ella sigue en la biblioteca.

—Demonios —fui corriendo hasta allá, a lo lejos vi humo y sirenas, de seguro algo se quemaba, pero de seguro estaba bien, Matt de seguro se encargaría de resolver la situación, eso estaba claro —, Lucy, mon cheri. Tú caballero en brillante armadura va a rescatarte.

Había llegado a la biblioteca, por desgracia Neesan me confiscó la katana, dijo que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para jugar al samurái… así que solo dependeré de mi habilidad y de la escoba que le saqué a Zoro sin que me viese.

—Tú… Tú Natsume, y ese loco de Hawkins… está es su completa responsabilidad —Ernest parecía enrabiado, molesto, y parece ser que nos culpan de algo.

—A un lado, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Puede que antes nos golpeasen, que nos jalasen de los calzones, o nos quitasen el dinero. Pero al menos seguíamos teniendo nuestro lugar de estudios, nuestro templo, tierra sagrada para nosotros.

—Es solo una biblioteca.

—Una biblioteca —el meón de Anistofenes parecía haber sacado una gran fuerza interna —, no es solo una biblioteca, era el lugar donde el mundo exterior no podía perturbarnos, aquí es donde nosotros podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin ningún miedo.

—Es solo un edificio, ningún lugar es invulnerable, solo el corazón crea los sitios seguros.

—Kyaaaaa —todos los presentes chillaron y corrían de un lado a otro al ver como una rata salía de la biblioteca.

—Maricas. Todos ustedes solo son un grupo de cobardes inútiles que no tiene puta idea de lo que es la vida, eso solo es un inocente y temeroso animalito… que el resto de su familia está rodeando a mi novia. Me voy a cagar en todas sus madres, malditos bichos.

Pero la situación pudo más que yo, solo empecé a repartir escobazos para llegar hasta donde estaba Lucy quien los golpeaba con su látigo… esta chica… podría hacerme eso el día que quiera, no importa, yo me dejo.

Una rata se trataba se subir por la pierna de Lucy, la cual salió despedida por la ventana de un solo escobazo, fue un golpe limpio y potente, uno de esos que uno desearía hacer en un campo de golf.

—Buen tiro D-chan.

El comentario me sonrojo, no es común recibir halagos por lo que uno hace normalmente, y la verdad estaba hipnotizada por el contonear de su cuerpo y como se movía ella, el movimiento del látigo iba desde sus caderas a su brazo… y eso me encantaba.

Luego de bastantes minutos moviéndonos de un espacio a otro, buscando roedores, dejamos de escuchar el sonido de sus patitas. Como siempre Zoro llego tarde, y no parecía muy feliz de verme con su escoba en la mano, ya que me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras se ponía a murmurar por tener que sacar los cadáveres de ratas y tener que llamar a una empresa de fumigación.

—Gracias Davide —Lucy me besó, larga y apasionadamente, me gustaba la textura de sus rojos labios y su cara de agotamiento por repeler a los bichos —, hazme un favor. Revisa las cajas en busca de más animalitos no deseados.

— ¿Estas cajas?

—Sí Davide, las ratas prácticamente saltaron de las cajas de los libros nada más abrirlos.

Esto es raro, no habían marcas de dientes, desechos animales, o restos de comida, no había nada que indicase que ellos se metieron aquí por voluntad propia… los metieron, y…

—Mierda, el humo —había humo a lo lejos, y donde hay humo, hay fuego. Y donde hay fuego, de seguro está Matt.

Salí de ahí antes de que Lucy reaccionase, si esto pasó aquí, alguien de seguro inicio el incendio, y conociendo a Matt…

—Muy bien chico, respira.

Mi amigo estaba en la ambulancia de emergencias, con una mascarilla de oxigeno en la boca.

—Matt ¿Qué paso?

—Que ¿Qué paso?, te voy a decir que tu amigo es un vándalo, un pirómano, un maldito demente que inicio el incendio —vaya, por lo visto Burton no estaba de buenas, parecía un perro rabioso, y Matt lo veía como si quisiese ponerlo a dormir.

—Por favor cálmese —un oficial de policía alejaba a Burton de la escena —él, es un héroe, se arriesgo para salvar a sus compañeros, todos los testigos concuerdan en que vieron a un tipo extraño entrar hoy al gimnasio y que poco después las cosas empezaron a incendiarse, además confirmamos la hora y el lugar del joven Hawkins, el mismo director ha confirmado su lugar, al igual que un maestro.

—Demonios amigo, en que líos te metes.

—Me metí a salvarle el culo a varios chicos, solo para encontrarme con un pirómano a sueldo.

—No creerás que…

—Sí Davide, ese hijo de puta quiere seguir tocándonos los huevos por un tiempo más, por lo visto no se cansa.

—Sí, puede que también este detrás de lo que pasó hace un rato.

— ¿De qué hablas tú?

—En la biblioteca, las cajas con nuevos libros estaban atestadas de ratas, pero la verdad no había ni comida dentro, ni algún agujero del cual hubiesen llegado.

—Me quieres decir que también fue una maniobra planeada, Davide.

—Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido pensar, después de todo lo único que ese idiota quiere, es jodernos la vida escolar… menudo tocapelotas.

—Lo sé, es una espina en el costado, lo peor del caso es que si le hubiese dado con el cuchillo en la frente me enjuiciarían a mí.

—Por desgracia la justicia no siempre es justa —en eso el móvil de Matt suena y leemos un mensaje de María que le pide buscar a su novio extraviado.

—Ni que fuésemos detectives.

—Vamos, no seas tan gruñón, descansa, yo me encargo —pero no alcanzo a guardar el móvil cuando lo llamaron, esta vez me pasó el teléfono a mí — ¿Alo?

—Hawkins, te escuchas raro.

—No soy Matt, soy Davide, Lawrence.

—Dile a tu jefe, que más le vale aparece en el gimnasio de Stapleton lo más rápido que pueda, esto es sumamente grave y más le vale aparecer.

—En primer lugar, es mi amigo, no mi jefe, y en segundo, si no tienes los cojones para decir las cosas por teléfono, más te vale no estar haciendo amenazas.

Pero el solo colgó indignado el teléfono.

—Hazme el favor Davide —Matt inhalo una gran bocanada de oxigeno —ve a ver que quiere ese mamón primero. Y si se pone odioso… recuérdales a los perros que les deben lealtad a los amos.

—Descansa amigo y deja que me encargue de todo.

—Sé que puedo contar contigo, por algo te lo pido. Y otra cosa —Matt se sacó algo del bolcillo —deja esto en la casa de la señorita Dubois por favor, de seguro extraña su cámara.

—Vale.

~O~

Así que ahora los reflectores los tenía yo, claro está que al ser amigo de Matt, eso no significaba algo bueno, por el tono en que estos mamones hablaban, de seguro tratarían de patearme el trasero. Nada buena la verdad la fama de Matthew.

Dejé de preocuparme por eso, cogí una de las bicicletas que teníamos almacenadas en el garaje y me dirigí al gimnasio de Stapleton. Mi sorpresa fue amplia ya que no estaba ahí Croft, si no que había dejado a sus mascotas a cargo, ahí estaban: Spencer y Taylor esperándome dentro. Con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vaya, veo que Hawkins no tuvo los huevos de venir en persona —ladró Taylor.

—Cierto John, ha enviado a su segundón —trató Spencer de insultarme.

—Vaya, perfectamente podría decir lo mismo de ustedes, supongo que están de recaderos, además Matt tiene cosas más importante que estar perdiendo el tiempo con tipos como ustedes —saqué mi bokutou y la enseñe como medida disuasoria —, ahora chicos. Digan de una vez por todas ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—¿Lo que queremos?, mira bien Natsume, ¿No es obvio? Esos bastardos de chaqueta de cuero no has robado los trofeos que hemos ganado, y no solo eso, las herencias de nuestros hermanos mayores y nuestros padres también se la han llevado. Se han robado todas las copas ¿Lo comprendes?

Mierda, esto no tenia buena pinta sé lo mucho que nos ha costado unir a la escuela bajo un solo mando y lograr que no se estén agrediendo a diario, debo de mantener la paz sea como sea.

— ¿y cómo están tan seguros de que fueron Vincent y sus chicos?

— ¿Qué te sucede Natsume, no es obvio? ¿Quién más que ellos nos odiaría?

—No sé, ¿tal vez el resto de la escuela?, ya saben, esa actitud de mirarlos como seres inferiores y el creer por alguna estúpida razón de que son mejores… simplemente a nadie en la escuela le agrada… y es por eso que les hemos azotado el culo en más de una ocasión.

—Natsume —Dudley Spencer me cogió del cuello de la camiseta en un intento de parecer rudo, pero no tuvo éxito ya que lo cogí del brazo, se lo torcí hasta que no pudo con el dolor y cayó llorando al suelo.

—Ahora me van a escuchar, los últimos meses nos hemos llevado bien en general en la escuela, no la jodan con suposiciones estúpidas, voy a hablar con los grasosos y ver si tienen o no sus cosas.

—Mas te vale, mandadero —cogí a Taylor del cuello y lo miré como si fuese a arrancarle la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado tu lengua, un día de estos podrías perderla, por no saber hablar bien las cosas.

Y así están las cosas. Me pregunto ¿Cómo haría Matt para resolver esto?, la verdad no estaba seguro, solo sé que todo esto terminaría en un verdadero caos y Matt golpeando y pateando a cuanto tipo encontrase.

Atravesé el puente y fui a dar hasta nuestro salón de billar, los grasosos siguen reuniéndose ahí, pero saben que es solo porque se los permitimos, si no, tendrían que llevar sus traseros bajo el puente pensar en cómo perder nuevamente el tiempo.

—Buenas tardes joven Natsume —el anciano encargado del local, me reconoció de inmediato, al igual que los chicos de una mesa.

Dejaron los tacos sobre la mesa y ante mí apareció "Maní", está de más decir que no me vieron con buena cara, pero la verdad ya me estaba acostumbrando al estilo de vida de Matt… pero no deja de ser malo que te vean como un paria…

—He, Natsume. Dinos a que has venido.

—Gomen… estoy aquí haciendo trabajo de detective, verán… a los chicos de Croft les han robado todos su trofeos…

— ¿Y tú crees que nosotros los robamos?

—Yo no he dicho eso… aun.

—Olvídalo entonces, tenemos otros problemas de los cuales preocuparnos.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— ¿Conoces a los tipos de las casas rodantes?

—Sí ¿Qué con ellos?, desde hace unas semanas se han estado moviendo bastante, se dice en las calles que algo grande planean.

—Sí —interrumpió otro —, también se dice que ellos están detrás de la desaparición de Vincent.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —esto de seguro le sirve a Matt, después de todo debía de encontrarse con María.

—Básicamente le comieron la cabeza a Vincent, con rumores y cosas así y el pobre colapso, nadie sabe nada de él desde hace un buen rato.

—Sí, y María está preocupada por él.

—Natsume, una última cosa, se habla mucho de que los tipos de las casas rodantes, últimamente se están metiendo con el personal del puerto, puede que algo averigües.

—Y te dejaremos ir sin problemas solamente porque han logrado mejorar el salón de billar.

—Como sea.

Demonios, todo el mundo me habla como si fuese el jodido mensajero de Matt, digo, me llevo mi tajada de los negocios, ayudo cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas… no soy ni su empleado ni su segundón.

Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora, estaba averiguando cosas importantes y desde hace rato que no tenía algo de acción por mi cuenta, ahora debía seguir con esto y encaminarme a los muelles.

Cogí nuevamente mi bici y atravesé el área de las casas rodantes hasta llegar al área industrial. El sonido del tren me knockeo un instante mientras veía a un par de tipos meterse a un almacén, se veían raros porque simplemente no llevaban la ropa adecuada para las instalaciones, además de que uno de ellos olía a ahumado junto con verse algo tiznado. Si ese no era el tipo que ataco a Matt en los casilleros voy disfrazado de Onion-kun a la escuela mañana.

Dejé aparcada la bicicleta a una distancia prudente e ingresé al edificio. "embarques Taylor", curioso nombre, me pregunto si el papá de John tiene algo que ver con esto. Pero mayor importancia no le di a eso. Ahora lo que en verdad importaba era saber que traían entre manos esos dos. Los perseguí por el edificio, la verdad más gente no había, solo debía mantenerme oculto y discreto y ver lo que hacían, no tuve mayores problemas, al menos hasta que debí de subir al segundo piso por las escaleras de metal.

—Demonios, me mordió.

—Espero que no tenga rabia.

—Yo soy quien tiene rabia en estos momentos, y es porque simplemente tú, no estás haciendo nada, mueve el culo de una vez y pon más ratas en las cajas.

Está sí es una noticia, si tan solo tuviese con que documentarlo. Claro, Matthew me pasó la cámara de la profesora de artes.

Escondido detrás de la cajas grabe todo con claras fotografías, tanto como el zoom me lo permitía, esto era oro puro, y nadie me lo quitaría. Era evidencia, pura y dura que evitaría que nos metiésemos en cualquier problema que nos tratasen de poner.

—Bien hecho, la ultima rata. Ahora cierra esa última caja y envíala a Highland, yo voy a ver cómo va el reciclaje de los trofeos.

—Mierda, deja de estarme mandando Joe, y has algo también.

— ¿Hablas cómo si el ir y quemar un jodido edificio fuese algo fácil?, Daniels tenía razón, ahí mismo apareció Hawkins.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué le hiciste?

—Que él estuviese ahí, significa que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, fui, le golpee en el estomago, le pateé la cabeza y me fui.

Y una puta mentira, de seguro Matt se entera quien eres y te arranca los brazos y te los mete en el culo… espera, para eso no se necesita de su presencia.

—He tú, así que fuiste quien golpeo cobardemente a mi amigo ¿no es así?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Aquí ya, las palabras sobraban no era necesario seguir dándoles más pistas de la situación, tomé mi espada de madera y me lance al ataque. De seguro a estas alturas ya habían descubierto de quien era amigo. El pelear dos a uno seguía sin darles ventaja, esto de combatir día a día junto a Matt me había dado buenos resultados… hay que ver lo duro que es ese condenado.

Ambos mascullaban cuando les llegaba un impacto con la espada de madera, aun con mi estatura, no les era un blanco fácil, me movía bastante rápido y lograba dar golpes potentes, y seguí con el buffet de "golpeé todo lo que quiera" hasta que terminaron en el suelo, exhaustos y blandos después de tantos golpes.

—Muy bien, ahora voy a empezar a golpear las partes blandas si no responden rápido. ¿Qué piensan hacer con los trofeos?

—Los vamos a destruir

— ¿para qué?

—Nos pagaron para eso… para difamar a Hawkins y hacer que todos se pongan nuevamente en su contra.

—Donde están los trofeos —No respondieron de inmediato, así que les llegaron unos buenos golpes en los huevos —. Repito, ¿Dónde están los trofeos?

—Hijo de… espera —uno de ellos sabía que iba a pegarle sin dudar —, están en una barca, se llama "día soleado", es un barco basurero, está en el muelle 13.

—Gracias chicos —me agaché y acaricie la cabeza de ambos como si fueran perritos — ¿Ven qué las cosas funcionan mejor cuando cooperan?

Lo mejor sería mantener alejado a mi amigo de esto, de seguro trataría de entrar en acción, y en estos momentos es mejor que Hikaru lo retenga. Solo le voy a contar cuando tenga las copas en mi poder y haya solucionado los problemas con los niñatos ricos.

Pero cuando logré llegar ya era demasiado tarde, habían vaciado combustible sobre las copas y al prenderlas danzaban alrededor como si un grupo tribal fuesen, había fracasado en gran parte ya, que no había logrado regresarlas, pero por lo menos tenia evidencia de que no habían sido, ni ellos ni nosotros, así que solo restaba enviar las imágenes.

~O~

Lamento no haber podido hacer algo más por sus trofeos, comprendo que son el legado de los que vinieron antes que ellos, pero ahora tenían la oportunidad en empezar algo ellos, no de seguir una cadena, si no de ser el primer eslabón, sabía bien que no sería de su agrado, pero era lo único que quedaba.

—Aquí están tus fotografías.

—Gracias —había ido a que las revelaran, no quería que en un arrebato de estupidez rompiesen la cámara, dejé el dinero en el mostrador y crucé la calle hacia el gimnasio Stapleton. Donde me esperaban los dos payasos.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo Natsume.

—Pues he tenido algunos problemas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién fue?, deja de jugar al idiota Natsume, sabemos bien que fueron los grasosos quienes nos robaron los trofeos y tú los estas encubriendo.

—Calla, y mira las fotos, como demonios puedes ser tan ciego. No fueron los grasosos. Ellos ahora están preocupados porque no encuentran a Vincent, no tienen nada que ver con eso. Fueron los tipos de las casas rodantes.

— ¿Ellos?, pero si nunca les hemos hecho nada.

—Claro, de seguro a los chicos pobres les encanta ver como los ricos ostentan sus cosas obscenamente en frente de ellos, que los traten como basura, o como ciudadanos de tercera clase.

—Entonces cual es su motivo.

—Porque Evan Daniels los contrató.

—Entonces esto es culpa de Hawkins.

—No, es culpa de Evan, está detrás de todo, el incendio, las ratas, sus trofeos.

—Creo que el escaso poder se les subió a la cabeza Natsume, solo estás hablando mierda. Le dije a Lawrence que era mala idea asociarse con tipos como ustedes.

—Pero… las fotografías…

—Sabes bien que puedes hacer con las fotografías — Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, nada había cambiado, estos tipos seguían igual de cretinos y de seguro iniciarían una vendetta contra los grasosos.

~O~

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí, Hikaru, para esto es mejor que vaya solo, nada personal, pero prefiero así las misiones sigilosas.

—Te voy a esperar en el parque de diversiones, así que no te demores mucho.

—Vale Hikaru.

De ese modo la chica abandonaba la escena, yo me encontraba en frente del instituto mental de New Heaven, más conocido como el manicomio electrochoques felices, todo esto sucedió cuando aun me estaba recuperando de mi pequeña incursión dentro del gimnasio en llamas. María me llamó, y cuando la fui a ver me contó que a Vinnie le dio un ataque y se le cruzaron los cables, y nadie sabe nada de él.

Así que por deducción, si el pobre tipo lo señalaban como loco en un área cercana a las barriadas, lo más probable es que los hombres de blanco lo cogiesen como sujeto de experimentación. Así que no quedaba otra que hacer el mismo procedimiento que cuando capturaron a Callaway, fui por el mismo árbol y bajé por el mismo lugar.

La verdad este lugar no me gustaba nada, era tan deprimente e insalubre, los hongos en las paredes, las cañerías que gotean, la sombra que proyectan los barrotes desde las ventanas, el olor a las medicinas. Pero a pesar de esos inconvenientes me deslice sigilosamente hasta poder llegar a uno de los computadores y ver en la base de datos donde retenían a Vincent, por lo visto lo contenían en el bloque A-2, para locos menores y desequilibrados medicados, no sería difícil sacarlo de ahí.

Apague el monitor luego de borrar la información solicitada, y me encamine a la sala de estar, no había ningún loco, solo un interno que veía su novela de la tarde, y parecía estar muy concentrado. Por un momento pensé en darle con una silla en la cabeza, pero al verlo en ese estado, no creí que fuese necesario apagarle las luces, solo seguí con mi camino hasta llegar a la celda de Vincent… y el ambiente se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Un momento, ya sé porque, esté es el mismo bloque donde tuve que sacar al señor Callaway, por eso el camino aquí me parecía haberlo transitado antes.

Esquive al último interno antes de llegar a la celda de Vinnie, golpeé la puerta y se alegro de verme, pero por desgracia tuve que hacerlo callar. Esto seguía siendo una misión de rescate, y estaba en un momento crítico como para evitar que todo se fuese al carajo. Por más que lo intentamos, no pudo salir de ahí, así que fragüé el siguiente plan.

Robaría un uniforme de la lavandería y de ahí iría a la sala de controles. Quitaría todos los seguros y escaparíamos en la confusión de todos los recluidos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa, ya que en el uniforme que había cogido incluso había una llave maestra, me cambie de ropa y puse mis cosas en una bolsa, luego de eso fui a la salas de controles.

—Hey, soy nuevo aquí, me enviaron a suplirte para que te tomases un descanso.

—Er… —el tipo parecía dudar ante la repentina propuesta —, gracias. Ya era hora de que pasases algo así, estoy aburrido de estar vigilando los jodidos monitores todo el tiempo. Todo tuyo, ¿Pero no eres muy joven como para trabajar aquí?

—Sí, sí lo soy, pero no importa.

—Bueno, eso no importa cómo has dicho, voy a comprar algo de comer.

Y luego de esperar unos minutos a que desapareciese de escena bajé el interruptor y todas las celdas se abrieron, fui a buscar a Vincent y luego fuimos a buscar mis cosas, ya que ahí estaba toda mi información y no sería difícil atar cabos del escape de los pacientes y mi ropa en el suelo. Ante el escape de los pacientes las salidas de emergencia se iluminaron automáticamente y salimos discretamente por un costado de la institución. Parece que nadie nos vio salir o nos dijo algo, pero dentro había mucho alboroto, se prendieron alarmas, sirenas, y creo que algunos internos llevaban rifles con dardos tranquilizantes. Vinnie me espero mientras me cambiaba de ropa detrás de unos basureros mientras veíamos como algunos de los internos perseguían a los pacientes, lo mejor era que Vincent se cambiase y se colocase el uniforme, ya que con la ropa que llevaba fácilmente lo identificarían y lo meterían a una celda de nuevo.

—Matthew, escucha esto no es para nada fácil de decir… pero gracias, la verdad tenía miedo, y si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, cuentas conmigo… mi lealtad está hacia ti, jefe —y termino agradeciéndome, como si yo fuese el padrino, o algo así.

—Ahora ve a buscar a María, está muy preocupada por ti, de hecho fue ella quien me pidió que te buscase.

—Sí, lo hare.

—Vinnie —le di un par de billetes —, para el autobús.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que, yo siempre cuido de los míos Hart.

Mi misión no estaría completa hasta que lo viese sobre el bus, camino hacia su casa, pero justo después de eso un hombre de mediana edad, canoso, con antejos cuadrados de marco negro y bata blanco se me acerco.

—Chico, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Con qué?

—Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar unos pacientes del centro psiquiátrico.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Algún idiota desactivo los seguros y dejo que escapasen, ¿Qué dices chico, me ayudas?

—Va…vale —será mejor hacerlo, la mayoría pueden ser peligrosos, o simplemente podrían lastimarse.

Así que de este modo actuó la culpa de haberlos usado como distracción para mis fines, la mayoría de ellos vino conmigo sin mayores problemas, solo un par estuvo hostil cuando los llevaba de vuelta a la puerta del sanatorio, pero los pude rápidamente reducir y tranquilizar, la verdad no tenia deseos de lastimar a estas personas.

—Chico, me has salvado la vida y posiblemente el empleo, cualquier favor dentro de las instalaciones que necesites, por favor házmelo saber. Pero para eso necesito saber tu nombre.

—Me llamo Matthew Hawkins, señor.

—Recordare el nombre muchacho, y gracias de nuevo.

Luego de eso, mientras aun seguía con ese sujeto a mi lado, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

—_Matt tenemos que hablar_

—Davide que bueno escucharte ¿Cómo salió todo?

—_Mal, escucha, las cosas se complicaron, un grupo ajeno a la escuela se está metiendo en nuestras cosas, ellos robaron los trofeos, metieron las ratas en las cajas de los libros, incendiario el gimnasio…_

—Y apostaría también a que se encargaron de meter a Vincent en la casa de la risa.

—_Es probable, y eso no es lo peor, quien está detrás de todo esto es…_

—Evan, ¿Quién más qué ese infeliz se tomaría tantas molestias solo para jodernos?

—_Entonces que hacemos ahora_

—Descansa Davide, duerme bien, de seguro ahora las cosas se pondrán peor.

En cuanto Davide cortó la llamada, pase a un negocio y me tome una bebida para relajarme, al salir de ahí mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Hikaru, de seguro estaba un tanto nerviosa de que aun no llegase.

—Hola gatita, disculpa. Las cosas se complicaron un poco pero nada por lo cual alarmarse —pero del otro lado de la línea no había respuesta —, ¿Hikaru? —pero no paso nada, solo se escucharon sollozos.

—_Mentiroso, eres un mentiroso. Prometiste que la cuidarías, que estarías con ella, que evitarías que algo malo le pasase_

—Al fin logre reconocer la voz, era Madame Strauss y estaba muy alterada, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—_Vinieron por ella, me temo lo peor, creo que los doctores se llevaron a Hikaru para experimentar y saber de ella._

—Escucha, voy de inmediato a Highland, nos vemos en el cuarto de Hikaru lo más pronto posible.


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31: Héroe**

Cuando ella me dijo esas palabras, no supe como demonios reaccionar, sentí que el mundo se me venia encima y las piernas no me alcanzaban para correr de lo inevitable, solo sentí que ella cortó y me quedé estático, sin lograr decir o reaccionar de algún modo. Luego de eso el móvil volvió a sonar.

—_Matthew, mi buen amigo ¿Cómo va todo?_

—Evan, qué inesperado y desagradable llamado, la verdad en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado y no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar contigo.

—_Entonces deberías de aprovechar mejor el tiempo con tu noviecita_

—¿Qué?, Bastardo así que fuiste tú.

—_Lo siento Matt, no sé de qué hablas, a lo que me refiero, es que mejor aproveches el tiempo con la japonesa, he estado recopilando información y la verdad es muy interesante lo que lleva bajo la falda. De seguro tú fuiste él primero en enterarte de eso, apuesto que será una noticia nacional y ella pasaría el resto de su vida en una mesa de laboratorio._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

—_Nada, no quiero nada, en tres días enviare la información a cada lugar de noticias que encuentre, tu chica estará en primera plana, tanto en los diarios, la tele e internet._

—Entonces ¿Para qué el plazo de tres días?

—_Porque quiero que te desesperes y sepas que la persona que más te importa en la vida te es arrebatada, y de seguro no la vuelves a ver jamas, adiós Matt_

Para colmo llega y llama este idiota, como si los problemas no fuesen suficientes con el secuestro de Hikaru, y la desesperación de Johanna. Trataba de pensar en algo pero en estos momentos simplemente no lograba planificar nada en concreto. Solo me subí al bus con rumbo a Highland, sin lograr sacar ninguna idea de mi cabeza.

—Tú, maldito, devuélveme a mi niña —nada más entrar a la habitación de Hikaru, Johanna se me abalanzo encima, golpeando con los puños cerrados contra mi pecho.

—Johanna, cálmate, dime que fue lo qué paso.

—Se la llevaron, lo vi todo, fue bastante rápido, me dijo que iba a comprar unas cosas al mercado, vi cuando se bajaba del autobús desde la otra vereda y de un camión aparecieron dos tipos, la metieron dentro y se la llevaron tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron en la calle. Una hora después los doctores Kusanagi llaman para decirme que evaluaran a Hikaru por ultima vez, según los últimos resultados de las pruebas, ella es "demasiado humana", según análisis hechos a su cuerpo los genes felinos apenas tienen incidencia en su cuerpo, se demostró que puede tener hijos como cualquier mujer e incluso el gen Cloto reacciona a la edad que tiene, nada de envejecimiento acelerado, las pruebas han determinado que podría vivir fácilmente más de setenta años.

—No me estas diciendo nada realmente.

—¿No te das cuenta Matt?, van a obtener datos de ella, luego la desecharan como si fuese un experimento fallido… ya he pasado por eso muchas veces —ella empezó a sollozar.

—Claro que sé de que hablas, pero no me has dado nada como para rescatarla.

—Piensas que puedes ir a recatarla.

—No. Johanna, lo voy a hacer y Hikaru volverá a estar feliz con nosotros, pero para eso necesito saber exactamente donde está.

— Se encuentra en la mansión Warren, a unos ciento veinte kilómetros hacia la costa, hay un único camino así que no hay como perderse… si me das unas horas puede que te consiga planos.

—Con esa música, sí que bailo —el rostro de Johanna había cambiado, estaba motivada e incluso mi cerebro ya estaba pensando en algo, pero necesitaba conseguir algunos materiales

~O~

De este modo había llegado a la tienda de Redman, hace meses que no me pasaba por aquí y ya estaban cerrando.

—Largo, estamos cerrando.

—No puedes abrir por un rato para un cliente.

—¿Matt?, tanto tiempo sin verte —hiso una señas para que siguiesen cerrando por lo visto a pesar de todo me atenderían, de seguro creía que buscaba un juguete o algo por el estilo. —Dime, en que te puedo ayudar, tengo una replicas de Corea muy buenas, incluso el cañón es de acero inoxidable.

—Bien Redman pero veras… estoy buscando algo más real —puso una cara que no logré descifrar, pero luego se ilumino su rostro y sacó del estante una caja —una USP Belga, podrías asaltar un banco y creerían que es algo real.

—Nada mal, pero busco algo aun más real.

—Pues si quieres algo "aun más real" ¿Por qué no vas a la armería? —pero no dije nada a pesar de que todos los presentes se estaban riendo.

—Creo que eso hare, después de todo, para lo que voy a hacer necesitare armas de verdad.

En ese momento Redman dejó sobre el mesón una Glock 17, no dijo nada y me dio un par de cargadores.

—Esta compra es una oferta especial Matt, así que no puedes devolverla.

Él sabía bien que estaba metido en algo gordo, seguramente lo más gordo en toda mi vida, y que posiblemente las cosas se pondría feas y me vería en la obligación de atentar contra la vida de otro para preservar la vida.

—Entonces si es tan especial, no te molestes en hacer un recibo.

—Gracias Matt, y vuelve pronto —pero al salir de ahí escuche un murmullo "y vuelve vivo amigo".

Ahora solo me quedaba por hacer dos cosas, la primera esperar a que Johanna me diese la información, la segunda, contarle todo a Davide y Yuusuke, la verdad no sé hasta que punto pueda contar con su ayuda, así que diseñare el plan en solitario ante cualquier eventualidad. Después de eso, dormiré, estoy con el tiempo en contra pero la operación puede ser llevada a cabo con la energía baja.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana Johanna me dio las notas digitalmente, consistía en una mansión de dos plantas y un sótano que usaban para los experimentos, la verdad el segundo piso estaba restringido para las personas no autorizadas, viendo los planos incluso podía pensar que hacer así que fui tomando nota cada vez que me encontraba con algo nuevo, no solo me había dado las indicaciones y los lugares a los cuales podía acceder de acuerdo a la tarjeta de acceso, sino también los cambios de guardia, y el número total de efectivos que habían cuidando el laboratorio.

Me quedé hasta las cuatro de la mañana tomando notas. Desperté alrededor de las once AM y le conté las cosas a Johanna que pretendía hacer, Horas después le dejé un disco para mis amigos y le dije que falsificase permisos para ambos, estaríamos fuera unos días, por lo menos con un permiso era menos sospechoso de que alguien preguntase demasiado por nosotros. Luego de eso cogí el bolso con mis cosas y me encamine hacia donde retenían a Hikaru.

~O~

Esto era demasiado sospechoso, primero la encargada del dormitorio femenino, nos cita a Yuusuke y a mí y nos deja un disco sin título, y una de las cosas más raras es que ella nos pidió que lo viésemos juntos, así que rápidamente fuimos después de clases a verlo a casa antes de que mis hermanas llegasen. La verdad no sabía que esperar del video ya que conociendo a Matt puede ser cualquier cosa, por lo menos, ella nos dijo que era de él.

Así que puse el disco en el reproductor y al poco tiempo estaba Matt sentado en el borde de la cama, con una serie de pancartas, pero él seguía sin decir palabra, la verdad me estaba asustando un poco ya.  
—Nunca creí que lo fuese a hacer.

—¿De qué hablas Yuusuke?

—¿No es obvio?, míralo, Matt se ha filmado en un video amateur con Hikaru y nos lo ha pasado.

—Menudo cabrón, ¿y para qué demonios nos ha enviado esto?

—Seguramente para presumir.

"Hola amigos, lo que van a ver de seguro los dejara con la boca abierta, yo estoy aquí para darles una pequeña introducción sobre Hikaru y mí"

Matt había empezado a hablar y parece ser que lo que decía Yuusuke era cierto, pero era raro, Hikaru aun no aparecía y su rostro se veía serio, de ser lo que en verdad pensamos este bastardo ya estaría presumiendo.

Pero no paso nada, solo cogió un control remoto y desde distintos lugares se empezaron a escuchar jadeos y al poco rato gemidos, luego cogió una de las pancartas y vimos lo que tenía escrito.

"Lo lamento, pero esto es demasiado confidencial como para decirlo: Hikaru es, hasta donde sé, la única neko-girl existente en el mundo, es verdad no miento" y entonces nos pasó archivos de video donde claramente se mostraba que sus orejas y cola de gata no eran imitaciones por la forma en que se movían.

"Hikaru fue capturada el día de ayer a las siete treinta PM, a fuera del internado de Highland, y llevada a un lugar del cual les hablare luego". Aun no me lo podía creer, Hikaru era una neko-girl y Matt nos estaba contando todo este asunto, la verdad era algo demasiado difícil de creer, y sí nos decía todo esto significa que no podía con todo, Matt nos estaba pidiendo ayuda del mejor modo para su orgullo… nos ha confiado el secreto de ella, significa que la confianza que debe tenernos es enorme.

—Esto es increíble —esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir Yuusuke cuando veíamos el mismo disco en el computador, eran los planos de la estructura, como llegar, como meternos, incluso los turnos de los guardias dentro del mismo edificio, Matt al final nos dejó un texto en el cual nos explicaba el porqué del sonido del video, según había escrito si Aya o Maya escuchaban, nos dejarían momentáneamente tranquilos. Además de darnos la información nos dejó equipo para asaltar la mansión, es increíble lo rápido que puede llegar a pensar cuando esta bajo presión.

~O~

—Ven Hikaru, es hora.

Estas eran las palabras que más miedo me daban en el mundo, siempre ha sido así desde que tengo recuerdo, me evalúan, me escanean, me pinchan y hacen una serie de dolorosas pruebas a pesar de que les suplico que se detengan y no sigan… que me hacen daño.

La verdad me alegro de que todo haya sido rápido y nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, de saberlo, o haberme visto, Matt se hubiese convertido en un demonio prácticamente, no me daba miedo de que hiriese a los demás, lo que me preocupaba era que lo hiriesen… pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y él no apareciá, estoy en el área de laboratorios en el sótano de la mansión, todo es tan blanco y aséptico y como me han drogado he perdido la noción del tiempo, no sé cuantas horas o días he estado aquí. Matt sabía que esto pasaría…

—Tiéndete en la cama, ya sabes cómo va esto —dijo ella fríamente.

—Sí madre.

—Y no me llames así, a veces pienso que dejarte libre te contamino, que debíamos mejor haberte dejado en un ambiente controlado.

Todos aquí me tildan de monstruo, pero al llevar a cabo estos experimentos —el escáner empezó a funcionar y tenía el extraño efecto de ponerme a dormir poco a poco… apagando mi cerebro por sectores. —, solo juegan a ser dioses.

—Despierta de una vez, la prueba termino, nos estas retrasando.

—Sí, perdón ma…doctora —pero en ese instante algo pasó, primero se escucho una explosión en el exterior que llego a sacudir levemente esta parte del laboratorio, luego se encendieron las luces de emergencia, dejando todo bañado de un lúgubre tono carmesí, y de una de las puertas corredizas llegaron una serie de guardias enfundados en trajes negros y bastante armados, chalecos antibalas, sub ametralladoras, cascos con cristal polarizado.

—Protejan el laboratorio, los intrusos han sido confirmados —un grupo de guardias salió, seguramente a tomar posiciones, mientras tres se quedaban con nosotras, la verdad esto era sorprendente, después de todo Matthew había venido por mí, él lo había dicho. Qué sí algo me pasaba él vendría en mi rescate.

De los extractores de aire cayeron granadas de humo que dificultaban la visión, cuando los ventiladores lograron llevarse todo ese aire negro perfectamente se podían distinguir dos figuras, tan bien equipados como los guardias de aquí, pero conociéndolos sus armas eran distintas, era fácil reconocer a uno, al ser más alto y delgado era obvio que se trataba de Yuusuke, él otro de seguro era Matt.

—Nos llevaremos a la gatita si no es mucha la molestia —Yuusuke había exigido mi liberación, pero esto me hiso pensar en algo más. Matt les revelo mi más profundo secreto… pero a pesar de todo ellos se estaban jugando el pellejo por mí, así que no debe de ser tan malo. Además son los mejores amigos de él, de seguro no han tenido mayores problemas para venir por mí, aunque salir de aquí no será tan fácil como entrar.

Le ordenaron a madre que se colocase boca abajo en el piso, con las manos sobre la nuca mientras nosotros salíamos por la única entrada al laboratorio, la estábamos vigilando mientras salíamos para que así no hiciese ningún movimiento extraño o alertase de nuestra presencia.

—Manos arriba, estás robando propiedad privada — dijo un guardia mientras apuntaba a la nuca de Matt.

Hmp, así que eso creían que era yo, solo un vulgar proyecto de ciencias.

—Por un momento casi lo logras ¿verdad Hikaru? —ella se burlaba de nosotros después de haber vuelto a la habitación donde el guardia nos apuntaba con su arma, mientras los chicos que quitaban sus cascos y, sorpresa, eran Yuusuke Y Davide, esto si era raro. Matthew, ¿Dónde estás?.

Pero luego de tenernos en el centro de la habitación, apareció un segundo guardia, el cual bloqueo la puerta y desconecto las cámaras de seguridad, paseándose con total precisión y frialdad mientras, incluso el otro guardia lo miraba sorprendido.

—Me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios haces?, tú trabajo es proteger a la doctora, míralos, ellos perfectamente podrían haberle pegado un tiro mientras tú estabas perdiendo el tiempo. Soldado identifíquese, quítese, el casco, y dígame su nombre.

Pero el guardia no emitió sonido o siquiera se movió.

—Soldado, lo repetiré por última vez —y era enserio, ya que le estaba apuntando —, quítese el casco.

Y lo hiso, y esto respondía la gran interrogante, no solo se quito el casco y el guardia al verlo, quedo sorprendido, pero no alcanzo siquiera a dispararle, ya que cuando se quitaba el casco lo arrojo a su cabeza, luego después del impacto volvió a tomarlo y le pego duramente, usando el casco como si fuese un mazo, dejando al guardia de rodillas, no satisfecho con eso, lo cogió del cuello de la ropa y lo llevo hasta una de las mesas de trabajo, donde estampó su cara una y otra vez contra la superficie, hasta que en uno de los tantos golpes, logro romper la protección visual de su casco negro… de seguro ese tipo cuando despierte va a tener muchos dolores.

—Habla muchacho ¿Quién eres tú?

—Supongo que todos tienen derecho a llevarse mal con la suegra… pero por desgracia incluso eso me tenía que tocar en extremo —su comentario solo me hiso ruborizar, acaso él quería que…

—Vaya, ya he oído de ti. Eres el noviecito del experimento.

—Modestamente, soy el novio de Hikaru Kusanagi —y Matthew la verdad no podía más del orgullo.

—Pues lamento decirte que ninguno de ustedes saldrá bien de esto —madre sacó una pistola de uno de los cajones, pero apenas nos apunto Matt le había disparado, quitándole el arma de las manos tal cual lo hacen en las películas de vaqueros.

—Davide, ve por su arma —Matt dio la instrucción rápidamente mientras apuntaba a madre sin siquiera dudarlo, yo no sabía qué hacer o decir a lo que veía.

—Aun así, a pesar de que estoy sin armas, ¿Qué piensan hacer? , hay más de diez soldados entrenados dentro de las instalaciones y no podrán con todos.

—Tiene razón doctora, no puedo con todos, la verdad no tengo intenciones de volver a disparar la pistola a menos que peligren en verdad nuestras vidas, pero no se preocupe, tengo un plan de reserva.

Matt en ese momento sacó uno de los cilindros plateados que llevaba, ¡eso era un detonador!, luego de eso tres pequeños temblores sacudieron al laboratorio.

—_Doctora, el área de almacenaje y los tanques de muestras del doce al veinte han explotado, además de la sala de vigilancia principal_

—¡Qué!, tú —ella estaba furiosa, es la primera vez que la veía de ese modo y me daba miedo. —escucha pequeño mocoso…

—Escúcheme usted a mí, va a hacer exactamente lo que le diga, de lo contrario tengo suficientes explosivos aquí como para enviar su trasero a la estratosfera. Davide, por a correr al señor feliz.

La sonrisa de Matt era maquiavélica, esa sonrisa cuando tiene a todo el mundo en la palma de la mano, cuando tiene todas las cartas y sabe el momento preciso para poder jugarlas. Definitivamente, saldríamos de aquí y en un par de horas estaríamos comiendo pizza.

—¿Acaso crees que me intimidas?, esos guardias van a abrir la puerta, y hare que les disparen a tus amigos, a ella. Pero tú, vas a servirme de conejillo de indias hasta que tus genes no me sirvan más.

—Hmp —pero aun así Matt seguía calmado… es una roca y da miedo verlo así de calmado —Sé bien que una amenaza a su vida no la impresiona, que puede desprenderse de ella sin más, pero he preparado algo especial para usted. El señor feliz ya está en activación y está consumiendo el trabajo de su vida con un apetito enorme, ya que crece de modo exponencial. Secuestro a Hikaru, amenazo a mis amigos…jamás amenace a alguien que le responderá con una brutalidad mayor a la que ha dado.

—Listo Matt, tengo el ascensor operativo —¿Qué demonios es lo que hiso Yuusuke? ¿Desde cuándo en esa pared había un elevador?

Luego de eso la encañonaron y la usaron de rehén para que los guardias no se moviesen, de ese modo llegamos al techo, por el ascensor sin mayores problemas.

—Bien, doctora Kusanagi, sé que la primera impresión mutua ha sido horrible, así que háganos un favor y nunca vuelva a tener contacto con nosotros.

Luego de eso Matt la tiro al piso dentro de la jaula del elevador y la envió al sótano, mientras una luz nos cegaba desde el cielo y un ruido ensordecedor inundaba el ambiente, ¡era un helicóptero, como demonios había conseguido un maldito helicóptero!

—Deprisa Hikaru, muévete, muévete, Matt me agarraba del brazo mientras los chicos ya estaba sujetos y segundos después despegábamos del suelo hasta aterrizar en medio del bosque donde una casa rodante nos esperaba. El piloto alcanzo a decir "díganle a la doctora Strauss que hemos cumplido con nuestra parte". Y luego de eso el piloto se fue volando de regreso.

—Hikaru, deprisa, entra a la casa —yo estaba cada vez mas confundida y no tenía la más mínima respuesta ¿Cómo demonios entraron? ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba el elevador? ¿Cómo llego un helicóptero a recogernos? ¿Y qué hacia Johanna en medio del bosque? ¿Y, qué es lo quería de mí?

—Mi niña —ella me abrazaba, ya me lo había dicho, que me cuidaba como si fuese su propia hija, siempre he pensado que ella es en verdad mi madre, ha estado conmigo y me ha cuidado siempre. —De seguro tienes muchas preguntas, Matt las responderá todas pero ahora debemos hacer algo crítico ya que Evan está a punto de divulgarle al mundo tu verdad.

Y eso me destrozo, ahora todos me apuntarían con el dedo y dirían "Ahí va Hikaru, el monstruo mitad humano, mitad gato", pero Johanna me sedó, lentamente caí dormida sin siquiera enterarme de lo que pasaba.

Cuando desperté tenia tanto la cabeza como la cola vendada, sentados estaban Yuusuke y Davide durmiendo incómodamente, Johanna estaba fumando en medio del bosque, y Matt no se separaba de mi cama, estaba dormido sentado en la silla mientras sostenía mi mano, cuando intenté zafarme, él despertó. Le hice señas para que no dijese nada y con algo de dificultad —por el sedante —, me puse de pie y camine fuera de la casa rodante esperando respuestas.

—Muy bien, quiero saber cómo demonios ustedes dos orquestaron todo.

—Es simple —dijo Johanna nada más escucharnos—, desde el momento en que empezaste tu relación con este chico exitista el riesgo casi seguro de que te llevaran al laboratorio para recoger datos de ti. Con esas suposiciones, y sabiendo que Matt era demasiado obstinado como para dejarte ir, busqué todos los planos de las instalaciones, sin dejar nada al azar, les di las posibles combinaciones de todos los cerrojos.

—Y la ejecución del plan corrió por cuenta mía —interrumpió Matt animadamente — conseguí un arma de verdad para defensa propia, luego de eso y con los planos de Johanna fue fácil idear un medio de infiltración, más aun con los conocimientos que tengo, esos explosivos plásticos y las bombas de humo esta vez valieron su peso en oro. Además, Johanna al estar comprometida en el proyecto obtuvo ayuda de Crackers para hacer un virus de diseño el cual borraría todos los archivos.

— ¿Por qué estabas disfrazado de guardia?

—Me infiltre varias horas antes que esos dos, eso me dio tiempo para conocer las instalaciones y plantar los explosivos por todo el lugar.

—¿Y el helicóptero?

—Tuve que hacer un trato con los federales —volvió a tomar el mando de la charla Johanna un tanto avergonzada —desde hace tiempo un agente federal ha estado tratando de convencerme de que les ayude en sus proyectos de genética, dicen que quieren mejorar la regeneración de células y cosas así. Sinceramente no les creo mucho, pero me permitió negociar, yo les daba mi información y todo lo que pudiese servir del laboratorio Kusanagi, y ellos mantendrían la identidad de Hikaru cubierta y no se encontrarían pruebas de que ella estaba metida en esto. Además claro de pedir un helicóptero que los recogiese en la azotea a cierta hora y que los dejase en cierto lugar.

—Pero aun queda Evan —acoté.

—Hikaru, aun no lo comprendes, Evan no puede hacernos daño, ¿Por qué crees que Johanna te opero nada más bajarnos del helicóptero?

—Matthew tiene razón, veras, por mi cuenta logre desarrollar un bio-chip de camuflaje óptico para tus orejas y tu cola, en estos momentos está en modo automático hasta que puedas activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad. No te había dicho nada porque la verdad aun está en fase experimental, pero con la amenaza de ese chico presente, lo mejor era usarlo mientras desarrollo nuevas versiones.

Las piernas no me sostenían, todo mi cuerpo se negaba a responderme, eran tantas las cosas que sentía y pensaba, que no lograba articular palabras. Pero de algo estaba segura, está pesadilla al fin acababa.

—Matt, una cosa más ¿Qué pasara con ma… digo, la doctora Kusanagi?

—Oficialmente para los medios ella se llama Ai Kisaragi, y los federales la capturaron hace algunas horas, y con ayuda de los medios todo el proceso fue grabado al igual que algunos de los experimentos en los tanques.

—De ese modo la capturaron y la enjuiciaran rápido. No más bien van a colgarla por haber atentado contra ese modo a la ética y la humanidad. Sin mencionar que de ese modo ningún gobierno podrá echar mano a todos sus proyectos. Todos sabemos lo que sucedió hace cuatro años cuando detuvieron al primer científico que creó un clon humano completo. Colgaron a todos los involucrados.

—Sí, la verdad, ese ha sido mi miedo desde pequeña —ya no podía aguantar más, estos dos días han sido demasiado intensos para mí. Pero lo bueno de todo es que podre descansar tranquila de ahora en adelante.

**Capitulo 31: Apocalipsis ahora**

~O~

Y así fue, que al tercer día Evan Daniels había cumplido su amenaza, los reporteros estaban todos reunidos a la entrada de Highland esperando poder ver así a la novedad del siglo, una verdadera neko-girl, con los chicos habíamos decidido tomar caminos separados, así cada quien llegaría a su ritmo. Claro, yo no pensaba dejar a Hikaru sola frente a tanta gente, además sería una buena oportunidad para desacreditar y poner en ridículo a Evan otra vez.

Ella tenía miedo y la verdad nadie podría culparla ante lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba junto a ella, tomando su mano y hablando por ella de ser necesario ante las cámaras.

—Miren, es ella —y se abalanzaron contra nosotros como si fuesen un grupo de depredadores con micrófonos —queremos saber si los rumores de ti son ciertos, muchacha.

— ¿Y cuáles… serian esos rumores? —dijo Hikaru un tanto temblorosa.

—De que eres en verdad una chica gato.

— ¿Cazas ratones?

— ¿Te gusta beber leche?

— ¿Temes a los perros?

— ¿Te bañas?

Y seguían haciendo un montón de preguntas tan incomodas como ridículas. Yo la verdad estaba muy molesto con toda la situación.

—Aleja la puta cámara de nosotros —empuje a un reportero hacia atrás, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, no fui rudo o excesivamente violento con el tipo. Sé que tiene que llevar pan a la mesa a pesar de tener que invadir tanto a una preciosa chica como lo es Hikaru. Quiero decirle a todos ustedes que los han timado, quien empezó a circular este rumor es un chico llamado Evan Daniels, es un pequeño y miserable sociópata que este año la ha agarrado conmigo, Hikaru Kusanagi es mi novia a raíz de lo sucedido con la genetista hace poco, no es de extrañar que estén buscando una cacería de brujas. Se los pido amablemente. Ella es una chica dulce y tranquila, una buena alumna y una de las personas más normales que podrían encontrar.

—Pero… —, estos tipos no escuchaban razones, pero la verdad por primera vez en vida me alegro de la existencia de los inspectores, ellos empezaron a alejar a los reporteros de la entrada mientras sacaban fotos de ella —, tenemos videos donde está ella en bikini junto a ti en una playa, y claramente se ven una cola y orejas felinas moviéndose en su cuerpo.

Eso me había molestado bastante, que este bastardo nos haya logrado filmar sin contemplaciones. Pero tenía la mejor prueba de todas, suavemente quite la boina de su cabeza para exhibir su melena roja y moví unos mechones de cabello para que ellos viesen y no dudasen más de que tenia orejas humanas —claro, ella y yo sabíamos que se las habían puesto para darle un aspecto humano, pero claro, estas no eran funcionales, solo llegaba la cavidad hasta donde debía de estar el tímpano y ahí se cerraba.

—Señores, se los voy a decir claramente, los han timado, les vieron la cara de tontos. Ella es tan humana como ustedes o yo. En cuanto a las grabaciones que alguno de ustedes afirma tener, les pido que las borren ya que si salen en algún medio, tendrán una demanda que se van a llegar a cagar. No solo por difamación sino también por publicar material subido de tono de una menor de edad.

Sí hay algo que en verdad hace retroceder a los periodistas, son las demandas. Claro hay casos en los que eso simplemente no les importa ya que tienen algo solido y pueden ganar un juicio sin muchos problemas. Pero aquí, los argumentos de partes felinas eran tan sólidos como un castillo de naipes… gracias Johanna y tú bio-chip de camuflaje.

—_Matthew Hawkins, por favor preséntese en la oficina del director de inmediato_

—Y el deber llama.

—Cuídate Matt.

—Tú también Hikaru —le devolví su boina y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me di vuelta una vez más, preocupado de dejarla a merced de esa jauría, pero mis dudas se desvanecieron al ver que con ella estaba Johanna. Ella se encargaría de todo y la cuidaría… después de todo, lleva toda la vida haciéndolo.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a la oficina del director, donde su secretaria me vio, no dijo nada. Solo hiso una desagradable mueca para indicarme que podía entrar.

—Hawkins, veo que no lleva el uniforme… bueno, eso no importa. Vera, no soy de los que se dejan llevar por el sentimiento de popularidad, pero creo que puedo hacer una pequeña excepción en su caso.

— ¿De verdad?, suena bien.

—Sí, bueno. Usted sin duda, en estos días se ha convertido en el alumno menos popular de la escuela, incluso el chico que se orina encima es más popular. Además de eso, llego hace poco un informe bastante sucio de usted joven Hawkins: Destrucción de la propiedad, chantajes, intimidaciones, vandalismo.

—Vaya, y está usted seguro de que no es el mismo informe que le dieron cuando llegue aquí a principio de semestre.

—Tan divertido como siempre, pero por desgracia señor Hawkins. Deberá de llevar su acto cómico a otro lugar, Highland no es para usted.

— ¿Quiere saber que es divertido?, usted lo es, en su escuela estancada, con profesores corruptos, tiene a un pervertido que les mete mano a las alumnas y ¿Qué hace usted?, las expulsa porque no les cree, está plagada de abusadores. Admítalo, esto es un basurero y usted es lo peor que hay aquí. Usted y el centro de profesores recompensa a los bravucones, mientras yo les hago frente y les pateo el culo.

—Tengo la autoridad, para expulsarte, eso no cambiara Hawkins, además un noble estudiante me ha dicho todas las cosas que has estado haciendo.

— ¿Ha, sí? ¿Quién es el bocón?

—Un valiente chico que…

—Evan Daniels… escuche, puede que pinte grafitis o me meta a menudo en problemas, pero ese sociópata va a llevar a todo aquel que esté cerca a la ruina. Ama torturar a los demás.

—No hable mal, de ese amable muchacho, estoy seguro de que será el próximo presidente del consejo escolar, es responsable, valiente, y no teme ser un líder impopular por las cosas que debe de hacer.

—Estás ciego viejo, jodidamente ciego.

—Y tú estás expulsado, y eso no cambiara. Además, se te prohíbe usar el uniforme escolar o asistir a clases, hasta que logre dar con tu tutor legal… tu madre si no me equivoco, estarás retenido en tu habitación.

—Escúchame bien Bertrand, más temprano que tarde te arrepentirás de tus palabras. Y no seré yo quien haga que te arrepientas.

Él seguía vociferando, rojo de la ira, pero no tenía para que escucharlo, todo se resumía a que estaba expulsado… mierda, con lo bien que estaba llevando las cosas, aunque debo de admitir… este hijo de perra de Daniels fue bastante bueno en colocar a toda la escuela en contra mía… soy peor que invisible en estos momentos, es como si tuviese la peste o algo por el estilo.

~O~

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ve habían expulsado, no contestaba el teléfono, sabía quienes eran y lo que querían, pero en estos momentos necesitaba y quería estar solo. Sé que es egoísta, pero estoy aun en la mira de un maniaco que no se detendrá hasta joderme la vida: Tenia varios mensajes de Hikaru, Davide Y Yuusuke, incluso Russel y Vinnie me trataron de contactar. Pero solo estaba en un bar de la carretera, con un gran tazón de Nachos con queso y una coca cola. En un principio se rieron de mi, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando mande por los aires a uno de los motociclistas que intento golpearle… un grave error, y más grave por el estado en que estaba. Luego de eso recibí un mensaje "No me ignores, tengo algo que te alegrara la noche, te llamare en cinco segundos", era Yuusuke, veamos que puede ser tan importante.

—_Matt, hola, ya sé lo que paso y uno de los responsables es Burton, de algún modo se entero de que estabas recolectando información. Sabe que está con la mierda hasta el cuello y planea hacer algo contra el resto de nosotros…_

—Con la mierda hasta el cuello… ¿Yuusuke?

—_¿Sí?_

—Me puedes repetir que días va Burton al parque y donde se detiene.

—_Va, los Lunes, los Jueves y los Viernes en la mañana de siete a nueve AM, trota por el parque, se como un hot dog picante y usa los baños portátiles._

—Qué asco de tipo.

— _Lo sé, ¿has pensado en algo?_

—Sí, tengo todo en orden, escucha, coge toda la información, llama a la señorita Dubois. Yo le diré a Hikaru que contacte a las chicas del dormitorio, a medio día ira la policía. Sabes que para atrapar tipos como esos son muy eficientes… ¿no te molesta enviar por mail toda la información verdad? De cualquier modo ten una copia real cuando lleguen mañana.

—_Déjalo en nuestras manos, si encuentro algo nuevo te cuento._

—Gracias —finalice la llamada y volví a guardar el teléfono. —La cuenta por favor.

—Veo que mejoro tu humor niño.

—Claro que sí, además de que voy a darle una gran lección a alguien mañana.

—Suena como si fueses a llenarlo de mierda al pobre tipo.

—De hecho así será.

~O~

Decidí pagar la cuenta e irme a dormir a la casa club, no quería que Hikaru me viese en este estado, además ella tenía llave del pent-house y podría alimentar a Mit sin problemas, pero en estos momentos no planeaba dar lastima, tenía el plan listo antes de irme a la cama y para esto necesitaba un destornillador, un cortador de alambres y un poco de explosivos que tenia guardad y no había logrado usar en la totalidad.

Burton corría por el parque, y usaba los baños portátiles, el que está en la colina, está protegido por cables de acero que evitan que se vaya colina abajo, de seguro a la alcaldía no le gusta gastar un poco más de dinero en poner un par de tubos ahí para completar la baranda rota. Hay otro baño en una de las entradas y la otra está cerca del cobertizo de herramientas… señor Burton, va a ser un viaje movido para usted esta mañana.

Lo espié desde el otro lado de la acera mientras iba con esos ridículos shorts que usa… parece que este tipo jamás se cambiaba la ropa. La verdad, ese no era mi problema. Así que mientras él se dedicaba a correr como un hámster dentro de una pelota, yo ponía explosivos en las puertas de dos de los baños, luego le pedí amablemente al jardinero que dejase la podadora motorizada en frente del tercer baño portátil en lo alto de la colina. —Claro, amablemente junto con un billete de veinte dentro de su bolcillo, el dijo que algún vándalo le habría movido el vehículo hasta ese lugar. Luego de presionar el detonador una pequeña columna de humo me alerto de que ambos baños ya estaban inutilizados, compre el diario y me dedique a esperar en una banca a que Burton terminase de ejercitarse.

Revisaba de tanto en tanto el reloj hasta que el momento adecuado pasó, Burton fue al primer baño y lo encontró con la tapa en el suelo mientras los encargados revisaban y se preguntaban cómo demonios se había caído.

Eso no le importo demasiado, ya que se dirijo al segundo baño cerca del cobertizo, podía ver la acción gracias a un par de pequeños binoculares que tenia. Este tipo prácticamente bailaba la danza de la lluvia para no hacerse sobre los pantalones… y como un rayo se dirigió al último baño, perfectamente acondicionado para su caída. Lo seguí caminando sin prisas, dándole tiempo de relajarse y cerrar la puerta, cuando llegue cogí el corta alambres y deje una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que el baño se fuese colina abajo.

Encendí la podadora a motor y embestí el cubículo de plástico, mandándolo por el pequeño precipicio. Rápidamente el jardinero llego, muy entretenido por ver lo que había hecho. Y no tardo demasiado en llegar una multitud a ver qué era lo que había pasado mientras Burton desde dentro estaba literalmente lleno de mierda. La gente lo vio salir de ahí como un horrible monstruo de fango negro, y la peste la verdad era nauseabunda. El gritaba "Hawkins, no sé cómo, pero esto es cosa tuya", "¿Maíz, yo no comí maíz anoche?", "Que asco, siento como esta cosa se desliza por mi cuerpo", y mi favorita "Tendré que remojarme por días a la bañera, con un galón de cloro".

~O~

Pero señor Burton, si usted cree que lo de la mañana fue horrible, lo que siguió horas después fue mucho peor. La policía se entero de todos los sucios tratos que tenía, tenían la palabra de más de veinte chicas, videos, fotos. Cuando llegaron a su casa la policía tuvo que enfrentar el asco, ya que lo vieron dentro de la tina, remojándose con cloro para poder quitarse el olor a cloaca del cuerpo, pero eso no le importo a los azules, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron vestido con su bata blanca.

Con eso ya van dos menos, ahora solo me quedaría encontrar a Evan y equilibrar el marcador.

—Por Matt, el cazador de brabucones.

Los chicos habían organizado una fiesta en mi honor en "Il amico" donde bebimos toda la bebida que podíamos y comíamos pizza del mismo modo, pero lo importante fue ver a los tres Natsume junto a Lucy, Yuusuke junto a Tessa, Russel, Vincent y María y por sobre todo, Hikaru, quien estaba molesta por hacer las cosas a mi modo, cuando ella me pregunto "¿Qué haría ahora?". No supe que responderle, la verdad estaba en blanco, lo primero debería ser conseguir una escuela que me acepte casi a fin de año o simplemente repetir el curso, y luego claro, rastrear y cazar a Evan.

Salí del local, en estos momentos necesitaba relajarme y fumar un poco, Dios hace tanto que no probaba una bocanada de esto.

—Bien Matt ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—No tengo idea, por mucho tiempo creí que las cosas podían mejorar, hacer de la escuela un mejor lugar, detener las peleas y los abusos… hacer a todos felices y que estuviesen calmados.

—Pero las cosas se fueron a la mierda y todo por culpa de…

—Evan,. Ya lo sé Yuusuke, nadie sabe donde ese tipo se esconde salvo… salvo los idiotas del puerto, alguno de ellos debe de estar en contacto con él.

—Hay uno, investigue de acuerdo a lo que Davide me dijo, ya sabes, los idiotas que quemaron los trofeos, el gimnasio y pusieron las ratas en las cajas de los libros

Yuusuke me enseño una foto del tipo, le conocía, era el mismo idiota que me había dejado inconsciente en el gimnasio.

—Perfecto, mejor aun que sea él, así puedo ajustar cuentas también.

—Lo encontraras en la fábrica de Well Willies, está cerrada pero no abandonada.

— ¿Y se encontrara ahí?

—Le pregunte a un par de tipos, pasa ahí todas las noches haciendo fiestas y cosas así, el mejor momento es ir cuando apenas esté saliendo el sol. Entonces ¿ Cuándo vamos por él?

—Por el momento no iremos, esperaremos un par de días a que las cosas estén tranquilas.

—Pero podríamos perderlo, puede que este tipo trate de escapar esta misma noche de la ciudad.

—Dudo que este idiota se vaya del pueblo tan pronto.

~O~

Desde el incidente de mi expulsión habían pasado ya unos cuantos días, dentro de poco el año escolar se terminaría y yo inevitablemente tendría que repetir el curso… hay veces en las que creo que también debería de hacerme cargo del idiota de Bertrand, para que sepa de una vez por todas que él no es una autoridad suprema y que siempre hay alguien que te puede poner la bota encima.

Pero ese no era el mayor de mis problemas, ya que hace unos minutos Evan me llamo por teléfono para decirme que mañana estuviese atento a las noticias, que algo grande iba a pasar y que simplemente no podría detenerlo, es un maldito engreído. Como si no fuese capaz de detener sus planes.

—_Matt, necesito tu ayuda, paso algo grande, algo feo._

—Tiene que serlo para que me llames a esta hora.

—_Se han llevado a Aya_

— ¿Estás seguro de que no se ha ido de fiesta solamente?

—_Matt, iba entrando en la casa, un tipo se bajo de un auto tuneado con un ridículo neón en la parte inferior y se la llevo… y se veía como Edward, el lacayo de…_

—Sí, ya me hago la idea ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar a la casa de la playa?

—_ ¿Sabes donde están?_

—Tengo una corazonada, mi amigo.

Davide llegó en el Jeep junto a Maya quien conducía, ambos se sorprendieron de la vestimenta que llevaba, ya que parecía un jodido comando: Botas de campaña, rodilleras y coderas, cinturón utilitario, chaleco antibalas —ellos no lo saben pero es uno de verdad , —además llevo un par de pistolas de balines y una escopeta del mismo tipo, un cuchillo de combate, y claro el resto de explosivos plásticos que aun me quedaban… solo por las dudas.

— ¿De qué demonios vas vestido Matt?

— ¿De qué te parece a ti?, si hay que salvar a tu hermana, y si los perros de Evan están metidos, prefiero no correr riegos e ir bien equipado. Tus cosas están dentro, date prisa y cambiate.

Unos minutos después Davide salió, se veía más avergonzado que decidido… se pone así por ropa de campaña pero no tiene problemas en vestirse de Naruto para las expos de anime.

—Déjanos aquí Maya, nosotros haremos el resto.

Ninguno de los dos objeto, ella condujo hasta la siguiente esquina y dijo que ahí nos esperaría, Davide por otro lado se sentía raro en esa vestimenta, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta, iba cogiendo más confianza, prácticamente se sentía listo para iniciar una guerra él solo.

Me alegra que esté con esa moral porque es lo que haremos. Planté los explosivos en la puerta sellada y luego corrimos hasta la vereda de enfrente para ver como el detonador hacia su magia y la pesada puerta explotaba y caía, haciendo que los generadores auxiliares de la fábrica se empezasen a sobrecargar. De seguro el ruido ya los había puesto en alerta de nuestra presencia, ya que nada más lograr apagar el primero de los generadores un par de tipos apareció, Davide debía de encontrar una ruta alterna para llegar a él, puesto que estaba un gran contenedor metálico estorbándonos el paso.

—Coman metal, basura —les dispare varias veces, las suficientes como para verlos caer y volver a cargar la escopeta, ellos no se iban a mover, tenían demasiados impactos por todo el cuerpo… pero si lo conseguían tendrían nuevos disparos.

—Vamos —Davide me tocó el hombro para que reaccionase, y siguiésemos caminando.

Llegamos a una parte abandonada donde habían varios vagones de trenes, posiblemente estaban esperando a que arreglasen las vías industriales para poder usarlos adecuadamente. Ayudé a que Davide llegase a lo alto del vagón, luego él me tendió la mano y me ayudo a subir, de este modo nos ahorramos tiempo llegando al segundo piso de la fábrica, pero por donde lo intentábamos, estaba cerrado.

—Hola chicos ¿se les perdió algo? —más de estos tipos, creían que los números en verdad les ayudarían. Pero no esperamos, disparamos primero y luego de que la lluvia de metal terminase.

—Sí, podrían ayudarnos, estamos buscando a una japonesa, baja, con uniforme de Highland, con pechos como melones.

—La que tiene Eddie dentro —bingo, siempre se puede con la estupidez humana, pero también, después de decirnos eso, el tipo fue dejado seriamente lastimado por un cadenado en la nuca.

—Que parte de, no los dejen entrar ¿no les quedo clara?. Por la cabeza de esos dos hay una buena recompensa si se lo confirmamos a Daniels.

Me iba a lanzar en contra de ellos rápidamente, pero la mano de Davide me detuvo por el momento.

—Cinco contra uno… ¿lo ves como una buena probabilidad?

—Preferiría un dos a cinco, amigo.

—De eso nada, tú tienes cosas más importantes, ve por Aya y ese bastardo… pero el desayuno lo invitas también.

—Vale, vale. Pero si te hacen daño, te voy a romper un brazo —le di un suave golpe en el hombro y me despedí de él con una sonrisa, como no veía una entrada útil en este piso, lo mejor sería subir e intentarlo por el tercero.

Después de un rato dejé de escuchar los sonidos de lucha, la verdad no estaba como para preocuparme, ambos sabíamos que para cuando este día terminase todo estaría resuelto.

—Al fin. —corrí hacia la escalera que daba al tercer piso y empecé a subir por las barras metálicas, ahí solo había una caseta que daba hacia las entrañas del edificio. Corrí hacia la puerta y le di una patada giratoria, la cual me dejo tumbado unos segundos en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo, viendo los primeros rayos de sol del día.

Pero tuve éxito en mi ataque, no solo logré que se abriese, sino que además la desprendí de las bisagras, cayendo al entrepiso.

Fui bajando con cautela, ya que ese maniaco levantador de pesas y consumidor de esteroides podría estar en cualquier lado y no dudaría en atacar por la espalda. Cuando logré bajar al segundo piso me di cuenta que la pasarela que conectaba ambos extremos del domo estaba cortada, dejando solo un tubo metálico grueso por el cual debía de pasar.

—Matt, ¡He, Matt Hawkins, ya era hora de que llegases! —decía Edward en tono burlón desde la jaula del ascensor mientras bajaba con Aya. —Te veo en el fondo, ya sabes, solo uno de los dos podrá subir. U ha! —gritó como si fuese un marine demente o un espartano loco.

Traté de correr hacia él, pero recordé la débil posición en la que me encontraba, ni siquiera estaba sombre suelo solido, antes debía de llegar al otro lado de la estructura y luego ir por Eddie, el seguía bajando hasta que lo perdí de vista en el área de los contenedores.

La verdad, de fabrica a esto le quedaba solo el nombre, ya no había equipo, ni maquinaria pesada, solo algunas cosas y bastantes contenedores, por lo menos esto ayudo a que me deslizase por los diferentes niveles y depresiones del edificio, hasta llegar al fondo.

Cuando llegue a la jaula del ascensor, solo estaba Aya, atada y amordazada. Eddie debía de estar cerca pero el muy cobarde no estaba a simple vista, de seguro se estaba escondiendo entre tantas cajas.

Sabía lo peligroso que era esto, pero no tenía otra opción que ponerme a mí de cebo y atraerlo, pero estaba alerta a mi alrededor, cada sonido, paso, incluso la respiración agitada de Aya la tenía a mi alrededor. Pero luego escuche un "Huh", un golpe de metal y al sentir eso, rodé hacia un lado, y saqué mi cuchillo.

—Tiempo sin verte Matthew —al fin había parecido Eddie, y por lo visto también venia con ganas de luchar, ya que también estaba con traje de combate, arrodillado y con la punta de su cuchillo clavado en el suelo —, me sorprendiste, has sido bastante rápido.

—No tienes idea lo rápido que puedo llegar a ser —iba a darle un corte con el cuchillo pero el rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, apoyo las manos en el suelo y así termino de dar su voltereta.

— ¿Por qué no te nos uniste?, fíjate lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado.

— ¿Bromeas?, no me agrada juntarme con lunáticos —luego de eso volvió al ataque, intento darme un par de estocadas las cuales fueron repelidas a punta de cuchillo, haciendo eco el sonido del metal contra el metal en ese lugar.

Luego intentó otra estocada, con la cual al un par de pasos hacia atrás, solo rozo el aire, y aproveche para darle un buen par de golpes en la mandíbula, el solo río al ver brotar sangre de sus labios y se lanzo en contra mía, con lo cual cayó al suelo encima mío, tratando de apuñalarme en la garganta con el arma. Ambos poníamos nuestro máximo esfuerzo, el con su cuchillo tratando de perforarme la tráquea, y yo sosteniendo sus dos brazos para evitar que lo hiciese. Pero una patada en la parte baja del cuerpo y un buen cabezazo en la frente lo hicieron desistir de su intento homicida.

—Nada mal Matt —pero por un instante él fue más rápido cogiéndome de la muñeca y tratando de inutilizar mi mano hábil, pero pasé el cuchillo rápidamente a mi otra mano y luego lancé una estocada que hiso que Eddie retrocediese.

—Habla Eddie ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Yo?, es obvio, por la emoción del juego, por lo divertido que es ver a los demás a mis pies.

—Maniaco.

Luego de eso cargué en contra de él, fui con el cuchillo el cual Eddie pudo bloquear un par de veces, pero en el tercero no tuvo tanta suerte, cambie el cuchillo rápidamente de mano y al girar pude hacerle un corte amplio en el pecho, ante esto no supo cómo reaccionar y pude darle una patada en el mismo lugar.

Cuando se levanto le tiré encima una caja de madera, fácilmente se la quitó de encima con un manotazo pero solo era una distracción ya que iba en camino a darle un gancho al estomago y luego otro a la mandíbula, ya en el suelo me senté sobre su pecho y le fui dando sistemáticamente golpe tras golpe en la cara, hasta que apenas pudo mantenerse consiente.

—Quiero que escojas muy bien tus palabras Eddie ¿Qué pretende ahora en la escuela Evan?, ¿para qué, hiso que me expulsasen?

— ¿y tú crees que te lo voy a de…? —pero no espere, no era la respuesta que buscaba así que con ambas manos lo agarre del cuello y empecé a estrangularlo.

— ¡Habla!

—Eso es fácil Matt, Evan te quería fuera del camino.

—Bien, ¿para qué?

—No quiere que interfieras en sus planes, ya que eres el único que podría detenerlo, y la verdad a esta hora del día ya debió de haber cumplido su objetivo.

—El cual es…

—Hacerse con el poder de toda la escuela, poner a los alumnos en contra, a los profesores contra los profesores, si el director tiene suerte no clavaran su cabeza en una pica.

—La verdad lo ultimo me tienta, pero no, por muy malagradecidos que sean esos bastardos, debo salvarles el culo.

— ¡para que te esfuerzas tanto por gente como esa!, no valen la pena. Solo te traicionaran nuevamente.

—Lo hago Eddie, porque son muy cobardes o idiotas como para hacerles frente a gente como ustedes.

Lo golpeé un poco más hasta que perdiese la conciencia, luego entre su ropa cogí la llave del elevador, le coloque un detonador y un poco de explosivos plásticos, si tenía suerte la policía podría detenerlo y encarcelarlo por un buen rato, además de que Aya podría testificar contra él por secuestro.

Mientras subíamos al tercer piso iba cortando las cuerdas que retenían a Aya, cuando logré liberarla ella solo me abrazó por segundos que me parecieron eternos, era un momento que se prolongó por lo que pareció minutos, al menos hasta que la campana del tercer piso nos informo que llegamos, le ayude a levantarse y vimos a un Davide, cansado sudoroso y por suerte poco golpeado.

—Neesan —Davide corrió y abrazo a Aya como si no la hubiese visto en meses.

—Deja de soñar, aun tenemos cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué te dijo Eddie?

Saque un cigarro y lo prendí ante la mirada de reproche de los hermanos.

—Que a esta hora de seguro cada grupo y facción de la escuela debía de estar metida en una pelea de proporciones épicas, no solo hablo de los estúpidos que tenemos por compañeros, sino también los profesores y los inspectores tienen que estar metidos en esto.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto Aya deseosa de acción.

—Conseguiremos músculos, llamaremos a Yuusuke, y a Russel.

— ¿Qué hay de Vincent Hart?

—No confió en él, ni siquiera sé hasta dónde me seguiría, ustedes están en conmigo porque quieren, porque hasta cierto punto creen en las cosas que digo.

—¿Qué hacemos con Hikaru?

—Ella es lista, sabrá como actuar hasta que llegue la caballería.

**Capitulo 31: Apocalipsis ahora… un poco después**  
Nos subimos por los muros de la fábrica, la policía estaba rodeando el lugar y ya habían detenido a varios de los sujetos que estaban causando problemas, me hubiese gustado ver como arrestaban a Eddie pero tenía mis prioridades y ahora era el momento de darle una patada en el culo a toda esa podrida escuela. Maya nos esperaba montada sobre su Jeep con el motor andando con cara de mala leche al enterarse de lo ocurrido, le di la ultima bocanada al cigarro y luego me subí al vehículo, tratando de pensar como Evan y ver como mantendría el caos en la escuela, la conclusión obvia y más rápida para conseguirla era envenenar la cabeza de los lideres de facciones, para que atacasen los lugares claves de otros.

Al llegar a Highland todo era un caos, la policía tenía rodeado todo el lugar era imposible poder entrar por ahí, además que se las habían ideado para poner barricadas y poner alambre de púas en los muros externos, el caos era evidente, se escuchaba a todo el mundo gritando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, además de que se notaban algunas columnas de humo a lo largo del paisaje. Pero al menos recogimos a los dos que nos esperaban en las afueras.

—Matt ¿Qué haremos con Hikaru?

—Ya se lo dije a Davide, Yuusuke. Ella sabrá cómo actuar hasta que llegue la caballería. Maya, a la derecha, detente aquí.

Habíamos llegado hasta el sanatorio mental, había en los lados un pasaje natural que se extendía desde aquí hasta el terreno del observatorio de Highland.

—Maya, necesito que me hagas un favor, llama a mi abuelo, cuéntale todo lo que hemos hablado y dile que las cosas se están poniendo feas y venga a New Heaven lo más pronto posible, ustedes dos también traten de servir como negociadoras, por lo menos cómprennos algo de tiempo antes de que lleguen los grupos de fuerzas especiales y decidan dejar caer una lluvia de gas lacrimógeno sobre nosotros.

Maya atendió a mi pedido, no de buena gana, pero aun así sabia que el rol de acción y quienes tenían mejores posibilidades de llevar esto a cabo éramos nosotros, así que nos despedimos de las hermanas Natsume y nos fuimos corriendo atreves de los paisajes abiertos y galerías de piedra hasta llegar al observatorio.

—Escúchenme bien, se que la tentación es grande, pero no se separen, Davide, debemos de pasar por la biblioteca, sé que es duro pero no debes de acercarte hasta que hayamos visto como está la situación aquí y hayamos ideado un buen modo de atacar.

Davide sabía que tenía razón en lo que decía, y mientras paseábamos por la escuela veíamos el caos que provocaban, no había ni dios ni ley en la escuela, todos peleaban contra todos sin cuartel. Al llegar a los dormitorios masculinos nos dimos cuenta de que el ascensor no funcionaba.

—Debe de estar cortada la electricidad en toda la escuela —acoto Yuusuke.

—Y de seguro este maniaco ha cortado el suministro de agua, cerrado el área de la cocina y la oficina de enfermería… lo quiere a todos de rehenes y que hagan su voluntad. Los va a tener mendigando por servicios básicos. Y son demasiado ciegos como para darse cuenta de eso. Ayúdenme con esto —les indicaba que me ayudasen a subir por la caja del ascensor, una vez logrado llegar no tuvimos problemas para subir, salvo Russel… era como subir una vaca por las escaleras, tuvimos que tirar entre los tres para que pudiese subir.

Una vez arriba nos dedicamos a observar por unos minutos el panorama dentro y fuera de Highland hasta que logre llegar a un simple y efectivo plan.

—Davide ira escoltado por Yuusuke y Russel hasta la biblioteca, una vez dentro ustedes dos irán a revisar el taller mecánico y el gimnasio. Davide, al ir solo cuando logres limpiar la biblioteca, de seguro con la ayuda de Lucy, lo dirás por radio y esperaras ayuda.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —acoto Davide al saber que también iría por mi cuenta.

—Ya se los dije, Hikaru sabrá que hacer hasta que llegue la caballería, voy a ir con ella, barreremos lo que haya a nuestro camino y auxiliaremos al grupo que tenga más problemas. Caballeros tienen diez minutos para estar listos, no solo lleven municiones y armas, cojan unas barras de cereales y bebidas de deportista, junto con un kit de primeros auxilios.

Me dio gusto verlos, después de tantas incursiones y ataques relámpagos sabían bien que armas se ajustaban mejor a su estilo, se pusieron las coderas y rodilleras, junto con los chalecos antibalas, les mostré como operar la radio de onda corta y les pasé anteojos de seguridad a todos.

—Amigos míos, falta un minuto para las diez de la mañana, tenemos que limpiar la escuela en menos de una hora ¿comprendido?. Desde ahora corre en marcha la operación "Jefe Supremo".

Fui el ultimo en bajar ya que había empacado unas cosas para llevarle a Hikaru, la verdad el mismo equipo que les había dado a los chicos, luego de dejarme en la puerta del dormitorio femenino cada uno retomo sus posiciones y se fueron a atacar sus lugares designados.

—Demonios, está cerrada —intente en vano abrir la puerta, no estaba con seguro, si no que alguien la había bloqueado desde adentro, pero podía escuchar claramente la voz de los grasosos dentro… después de todo lo que había dicho, era una mentira lo que había prometido Vincent, aunque la verdad no era una sorpresa.

Subí por la entrada de emergencias hasta llegar al ático, los radios recibían solo estática, no era el momento de ser cauto en exceso así que fui a paso firme por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación de Hikaru.

Al tocar la puerta y abrirla fui rápidamente sorprendido por una mano que trato de cogerme pero fui más rápido doblándola hasta que escuche su ligero quejido, era ella, se había cambiado la vestimenta y estaba con pantalones cargos, una musculosa negra, zapatillas, y guantes. Yo tenía razón Hikaru sabía que vendría por ella y le traería equipo.

—Te traje accesorios cariño —dije mientras sobaba con culpa su brazo, pero estaba alerta de que no fuese un grasoso quien me fuese a sorprender. Ella se había cambiado y puesto los implementos que le faltaban, incluso cogió una boina negra que tenia y se pinto con maquillaje un par de líneas negras en la cara para dar un aspecto más aguerrido. Le pase una sub ametralladora y un par de pistolas, cuando estuvo lista con todo su equipo encima, salimos de la habitación y disparamos a un par de grasosos que venían subiendo la escalera, esto alerto al resto quienes trataron de seguir a los otros dos. Pero un ropero que bajaba por las escaleras los desanimo a subir y les corto el paso. Desde esa posición con Hikaru podíamos ver lo que ocurría en el piso inferior, y para mi sorpresa Vincent luchaba contra los suyos, le escuchaba decir que cumpliría su promesa y que estaría de mi lado pasase lo que pasase, por un momento me sentí mal de no haber confiado en su palabra, pero lo deseché rápidamente para esparcir balines a todo aquel quien se interpusiese en mi camino, Maní lo retenía mientras otro tipo le suavizaba el estomago a base de golpes, pero este mismo no resistió un proyectil que simulaba ser una granada, lanzado desde la parte baja de mi rifle de asalto.

Después de eso Vincent le dio un golpe con la nuca en plena nariz, haciendo que este tipo finalmente lo liberase.

—Deprisa Vincent, a la barricada, y fue corriendo mientras Hikaru le daba fuego de cobertura y yo les seguía disparando para asegurar nuestra retaguardia.

Estábamos detrás del ropero a medio camino del suelo repeliendo a nuestros atacantes, pero la munición simplemente los alejaba momentáneamente de nosotros, hubiese hecho algo mas fuerte pero una llamada por el radar me entretuvo.

—_Yuusuke y Russel al habla, el taller revisado y cerrado, de ese modo nadie más se pondrá a dañarlo. Nos dirigimos al próximo punto de batalla._

—Entiendo, muévanse con cuidado chicos.

La verdad me daba vergüenza reportarles mi situación ya que seguíamos pegados aquí y Hikaru y Vincent me miraban de modo extraño ya que no comprendían que pasaba conmigo. Y menos lo hicieron cuando empuje escaleras abajo el ropero nuevamente, subiéndome encima, mientras los grasosos se abrían paso para no terminar impactados por el armazón de madera.

Cuando llegue al suelo me dedique a concentrar el fuego de uno en uno, y cuando tuve al primero lo suficientemente cerca, empecé a golpearlo y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedo en pie Maní.

—Ríndete gordo, no vas a poder ganar, no puedes con uno, y mucho menos vas a poder contra los tres.

—Vincent, eres un traidor.

— ¡Traidor!, dime que hemos logrado hasta la fecha, dime cuanto nos beneficiamos estando aliados con Matt, él ha demostrado ser un aliado mucho más leal que mis supuestos amigos, no solo me dio protección y apoyo. Yo me subyugue ante él por el bien de todos ustedes y mira con lo que me sales… siempre has sido mi amigo Maní.

Luego de eso Vincent le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo fuera de combate, y el resto de los grasosos se acercaron a Vincent diciéndole líder.

—Cuando van a entender de una vez, yo ya no soy más su líder, Matthew es a quien le deben respeto. Hawkins, tus órdenes.

No podía discutir con Vincent en estos momentos, rechazar su ofrecimiento seria una fuerte bofetada en la cara, así que hice lo que mejor podía.

—Ustedes saben quienes son mis amigos, manténganse juntos, y pacifiquen a cualquiera que esté propiciando el caos, no importa si es alumno, inspector o profesor. Son muy pocas personas a las que no deben golpear, por lo demás, siéntanse libres de caerles a golpes a quien deseen.

—¡Sí! —esa voz de mando les gustaba a los chicos, rápidamente quitaron la barricada, recogieron el ropero y salieron como una horda a golpear a quien se les atravesase.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad a Vincent.

—Sí, claro que lo estoy —del bolcillo trasero de su pantalón sacó un peine y lo paso por su cabello engominado —, soy Vincent Hart después de todo, no me voy a desmoronar por tan poco —después de eso salió corriendo tras sus chicos.

—Diga lo que diga Hikaru, él siempre será el líder de los grasosos.

—_Matt, nos hemos encargado del gimnasio, dentro estaban Ernest y el resto de los nerds, para ser cerebritos fueron bastante duros de roer._

—De casualidad Ernest no dijo algo sobre planes megalomaníacos o algo del estilo de "con mi cerebro y la falta de escrúpulos de Evan la escuela será nuestra".

—_Sí, de hecho eso mismo dijo._

—Pon a Russel al habla Yuusuke.

—_Russell aquí, dime Matt._

—Grandote, necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero que agarres a Ernest, y le des un jalón patriótico.

—_Russel lo hará encantado Matt_ —luego de eso me volvió a pasar a Yuusuke mientras en el fondo se escuchaba un desgarrador grito de "Noooo", de seguro Russel ya le había puesto las manos a Ernest —_Aquí Yuusuke, Matt nos dirigimos a ayudar a Davide._

—Perfecto, los veo allá.

—Temo preguntar Matt… ¿Pero qué es un jalón patriótico?

—Agarraran a Ernest de los calzones y lo colgaran del asta bandera.

—Suena doloroso.

—Espero que le duela a la sabandija, Hikaru.

Cuando llegamos los cuatro a la biblioteca nos encontramos a Davide y a Lucy sentados en una pila de deportistas, algo agotados y con un extintor de incendios en las manos.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Nos distrajeron unos idiotas.

— ¿Y tu excusa Yuusuke?

—Estábamos haciéndole un jalón patriótico a Ernest.

—Eso debe doler —acotó Davide ante la acción.

—Es idea mía o no nos hemos topado con ninguno de los chicos de la casa Croft.

—No, definitivamente ninguno ha salido.

—Déjenlos, si no pelean no hay para que provocarlos. Además, de seguro más adelante nos darán una razón para patearles el culo.

— ¿Russel no golpear a niños ricos?

—No, Russel solo defender la escuela —le dije en su vocabulario.

— ¿Russel ser héroe?

—Seguramente te dirán así cuando esto finalice, grandulón.

—Russel será héroe.

Es increíble pero dentro de ese cuerpo de gorila había una mente de un crio pequeño, claro o es que no nos diésemos cuenta pero ante la sola idea de ser un héroe las fuerzas de Russel volvieron. E incluso golpeo su pecho como un gorila.

—Ahora nos queda un solo idiota al cual golpear —vi el edificio del colegio, en algún lugar debía de estar escondido Evan Daniels.

Al entrar al edificio un grupo de prefectos trato de retenernos a la fuerza pero rápidamente fueron repelidos por todos, incluso Hikaru pudo neutralizarlos sin ayuda.

—_Damas, y caballeros, les presento a Matthew Hawkins, la pila de basura más grande que ha llegado a esta escuela_, —vaya, por lo visto en donde este idiota se estuviese escondiendo tenia electricidad.

—Hikaru, Russel, ala este. Davide, Yuusuke, ala oeste, yo voy al segundo piso.

—Matt —Yuusuke interrumpió —tengo una teoría, puede que Evan esté escondido en la sala del consejo de estudiantes.

—Es posible, tratare de llegar por fuera, después de todo aun esta el andamiaje para arreglar el casco superior del edificio.

—Es por eso que mejor te llevas esto —me dio su llave para entrar a la torre —, cuídala por favor.

De este modo al llegar al segundo piso me metí a la escalera de servicios para llegar a la parte de la construcción, habían distintos materiales pero por precaución decidí coger un casco de seguridad… habían muchas cosas con las cuales este bastardo podría hacer que me cayesen encima.

—Matt, al fin llegas, felicidades. ¡Que los juegos comiencen!, y desapareció en uno de los andamios más altos, por lo visto este tipo solo me estaba esperando para mofarse de mi.

Cuando llegue al nivel en que estaba logré al fin encararlo.

—Muy bien, quiero saber ¿por qué fue todo esto?.

—¿Por qué no?, engañe a todo el mundo, a ti, al director, los perdedores dentro y fuera de la escuela, a los prefectos. Yo gane, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Eres un pobre y triste idiota.

—Puede que sea triste, pero mírame, el mundo es mío, y todo gracias a ti, mi querido títere, mientras tú jugabas y desafiabas a Vincent, Lawrence, Ernest y a Thompson. Solamente tenía que esperar al momento adecuado para sacarte del juego y coger mis ganancias. Cayeron todos como dominós, tan exquisitamente sincronizados, desatando una enorme bola de nieve que impacto en el colegio.

Y el tipo seguía y seguía escapando hacia arriba, intentando detenerme arrojándome ladrillos o sacos de cemento cuando iba a subir por la escalera.

—Mientras perdías el tiempo ayudando a la zorra de María, o metiéndole mano a tu noviecita, yo estaba en mi habitación planeando cada paso y movimiento, adelantándome a cada situación.

—Y lo único que tu ego reciente es que te haya quitado tu pequeña compañía de cine, dinero, y claro, la movilidad de tu brazo derecho.

Ya habíamos llegado a la parte más alta del consejo, pero él pretendía seguir huyendo por los andamios, insultando y exagerando sus virtudes de planeamiento.

—Pero eso en verdad no importa Matt, a fin de cuentas, si yo gano, tú solo quedaras en ridículo, demostrándoles a todos el paria que eres. Si tú ganas, te expulsaran aun más rápido por golpear al presidente designado por el director después el accidente de Moe, y la desaparición de los demás miembros del consejo.

Sí, había escuchado que a Moe se le había torcido el tobillo y estaría unos días en cama, pero no tenía idea de que el resto de los miembros no estuviesen en plenas funciones.

—Déjame adivinar, te nombraron presidente justo minutos antes de que todo esto empezase.

—Sí, y sabes bien porque lo hice. Porque simplemente pude hacerlo, porque manipular a personas como tú y al resto de los idiotas que manejan este lugar, para que coman de mi mano, se siente increíblemente bien.

—Aunque nadie te haya hecho nada.

—Lo hubiesen hecho de tener la oportunidad, pero ya sabes, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y aun así, a pesar de que muchos chicos fueron injustamente expulsados, otros tantos puestos en terapia o en el psicólogo, el director confía en mí, aun después de que lo até, convertí su pequeña escuela en un campo de batalla, sigue confiando en mí. El tipo es uno de los más grandes idiotas del mundo, ahora entiendo cómo es que Patterson logró construir su mansión en la parte acaudalada de la ciudad.

—Claro, robando las becas de los estudiantes de escasos recursos.

— ¿Y qué?, ese es solo dinero desperdiciado, para hacer que delincuentes sin futuro se hagan delincuentes medianamente listo

s. Pero ese no es mi caso, sabes que en este mundo hay personas que nacieron para mandar, y otras para ser gobernadas —Evan saco el mismo revolver con el que intentado matarme. —Pero tú eres un caso especial ya que eres de las personas que mueren jóvenes.

Evan disparo varias veces, las suficientes hasta que el cargador se vació mientras reía psicóticamente, pero con lo que él no contaba es que este fuese un chaleco del tipo militar, aunque me disparase con un rifle saldría vivo… aunque me duele como mil demonios, pero sigo vivo y sigo de pie.

—Evan —los colores se le fueron del rostro cuando me levanté como si nada del suelo, mientras él creía que al fin estaba muerto —, ¿Aun no lo entiendes?, no importa lo que hagas, o como intentes manipular a la gente. ¡Yo me seguiré poniendo de pie!, hasta que estés bajo mi bota.

Luego de eso le di una patada frontal directo al plexo solar, tirándolo al andamio y cayendo de ahí por el vidrio del tragaluz de la oficina del director.

Rato después le seguí, bajando por los distintos pisos del andamio hasta llegar a la altura suficiente para lanzarme a la oficina del director, quien estaba amarrado y amordazado del mismo modo que había encontrado a Aya unas horas atrás, luego de cortar las cuerdas, el se quitó el pañuelo de la boca y en tono amenazante grito.

—Evan Daniels, estas expulsado del colegio. —pero la verdad dudo que haya podido escucharle, caer desde esa altura lo había dejado inconsciente, si es que no lo había logrado en primer lugar la patada.

—Creo señor Hawkins que lo juzgue de modo apresurado, puede que aun falte pulido en las esquinas, pero eres un diamante muchacho, lo más valioso que tiene esta escuela, y por poco te dejo ir.

— ¿Qué por poco me deja ir?

—Por supuesto, espero que no haya resentimientos, dejemos esto en que te tomaste la semana y tomaras los exámenes de modo libre en cuanto estés preparado.

—Cielos señor, muchas gracias —lo dije sarcásticamente pero creo que él no logro detectarlo.

—Hazme un favor muchacho, podrías sacar la basura de mi oficina.

—Claro señor Bertrand —agarre a Evan de la pierna y lo arrastre fuera de la oficina, metí su cuerpo en un contenedor de basura y me quedé sentado en la escalera, cansado del ajetreo de todo el día.

**Epilogo**

Luego de que todo esto paso, la policía al fin pudo entrar a la escuela, y al verme vestido así en el hall de la escuela, me detuvieron, pero gracias al director pude salir incluso varias horas antes de que mi abuelo llegase.

~O~

—Perdóname Sophie por no venir a verte antes… han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no he podido venido a verte con más frecuencia, la escuela va bien, logre pasar de curso sin mayores problemas aunque estuve expulsado por unos días. No te enojes, no fue mi culpa, me tendieron una trampa, pero gracias al ego de esa personita, cayó por su propio peso, desenmascarándose, ahora de seguro esta ante un tribunal del estado. Lo mejor de todo que hay más de cien testigos en su contra, así que dudo que lo juzguen como un menor de edad

En ese momento sentí unas manos que me abrazaban desde atrás, las conocía bien, pero por sobre todo, reconocía ese ronroneo.

—Nya, buen día Matt —ella estaba enojada, se le notaba en la voz, ya que me levante sin decirle nada, pero sabía bien que venía a este lugar. —Espero que me perdones por esto, pero debía hacerlo, ya que de otro modo nunca podrás estar en paz de verdad.

Sus palabras me helaron, más aun cuando escuche un "Hola hijo"

— Tú —esta vez no iba a contenerme, me las pagaría todas por los años de abandono que tuvo con Sophie.

Pero sorprendentemente bloqueaba todos mis golpes, esto si era raro pero solo aumentaba mis deseos de combate, pero, el no atacaba, solo espero a que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca y me abrazo.

—Perdóname Matt… hace cuantos años que no le daba un abrazo a mi hijo… creo que aun estabas en la cuna cuando eso paso —yo trataba de zafarme de su llave, de su cuerpo, mientras sentía el sollozo de su voz, y unas lagrimas que corrían por su cara —, no necesitas ir a ningún otro lado, déjalo ir hijo. Ya no necesitas alimentarte de más odio.

Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión anteriormente, por más resentimiento que le pueda tener… sigue siendo mi padre y recuerdo los momentos felices que tuvimos.

—Yo no he venido a pelear, solo a tratar de enmendar el pasado, quiero…. —sus brazos dejaron de retenerme pero aun así seguía pegado a él —… poder ser un padre para ti, te veo Matt, miro al pasado y recuerdo las ocasiones en las que me necesitaste, que aun me sigue atormentando el no haber estado a tu lado cuando requerías de mí. Pero tú pudiste salir adelante, te has convertido en una buena persona, valiente. Aunque tienes una coraza de peleador, sigues siendo un chico, noble, y honorable. Es hora de que dejes las armas a un lado, y vivas.

Yo la verdad fui quien lo abrazaba ahora, tenía la cara oculta en su pecho, lloraba de un modo mezclado. En mi corazón, sentía rabia por todo lo que había hecho, y ahora quería comportarse como un padre. Temor porque aunque no lo admitiese de frente, no quería que me dañase de nuevo. Pero aun así la emoción más fuerte que tenia era amor, quería volver a estar con él, el pertenecer a una familia. A una de verdad, el poder estar con ellos y reír, volver a pelearme con mi hermana menor… quería perdonarle todo en ese mismo momento.

—Si crees que todo esto se va a solucionar con un par de palabras bonitas estas muy equivocado, no puedo dejar entrar en mi vida a alguien que se las ha ingeniado una y otra vez para no estar cuando lo necesito, y me ha decepcionado sistemáticamente —me separe de él, retrocedí unos pasos y le di la espalda, volteando apenas la cabeza hacia él. —Pero aun así, quiero creer en ti —le di una sonrisa mientras trataba de ocultar inútilmente mis lagrimas, ambos sabíamos que esto nos tomaría un poco de tiempo en que lo aceptase totalmente como mi papá. Pero por ahora, esto era más de lo que podía esperar, puede que en un tiempo más incluso sea capaz de nombrarlo así.

—Comprendo Matt, y espero que no te moleste, pero la familia completa, incluido tu abuelo, nos estamos mudando a Highland, sé un buen hermano mayor, y protege a Sakura en la escuela por favor.

—No te preocupes, la escuela es mi dominio, todos sabrán el primer día que Sakura Hawkins es la hermana menor del jefe de jefes —me di vuelta a verlo con una cara llena de orgullo —, y del rey de reyes.

~O~

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que volví con Hikaru y el resto de mi familia recién y débilmente reconstruida, estaba sentado en el muelle de los pescadores viendo algunas embarcaciones a vela surcar el agua cuando Davide llego corriendo y Yuusuke detrás de él. Agarre con fuerza una carpeta que tenia a mi lado para evitar que la pisasen o la botasen al agua.

— ¿A qué se debe el ajetreo Davide?

—Es Lucy.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—No, es peor que eso, acabo de recordar que ella ya había terminado sus estudios, y que en agosto se va a la Universidad.

—Ah, era eso.

—Cabrón, no te rías así de mí.

—Davide, no hay nada de lo cual preocuparse, hablé con Lucy incluso antes de irme hace unos días. Ella no se ira, te va a esperar este año para entrar juntos a la universidad, dijo que no quería perderte, y la escuela era mucho más divertida desde que te conocía.

La cara de mi amigo se ilumino y como llego, se fue igual de rápido, seguramente se iría corriendo hasta la escuela… si será idiota, podría tomar un taxi o el tranvía para llegar más aprisa. Luego de eso, Yuusuke se sentó a mi lado viendo con curiosidad la carpeta.

— Entonces ¿ahí está el plan para este año?

—Sí, un proyecto que de seguro nos tomara todo el año, aun forzando un poco los engranes para hacerlo avanzar más de prisa.

—Vaya, y que demonios piensas hacer ¿tomar todo el pueblo?

—Claro que no, eso es algo demasiado simple con todos los efectivos que tenemos en estos momentos. Lo que pretendo hacer es algo más grande. No, más bien, algo épico.

— ¿Y de qué va el plan?

—Seducción Yuusuke, cada uno tiene una chica amada, en el lapso de aquí a la graduación tendremos que hacer que la idea de una orgia no solo les resulte probable, si no que seductora.

—Wow, ¿y crees que quieran?

—Para eso amigo mío —me levante, sacudí la suciedad que pude haber contraído y le entregue dos carpetas —es que están las carpetas, evalué el perfil no solo de las chicas, sino que también incluí a Karen y a Moe, lean bien la información, y memorícenla lo antes posible, yo ya hice lo propio. No quiero que en estos momentos todo se vaya al diablo porque Hikaru se entero de mi pervertida idea.

—Matt, si alguien me ha demostrado que puede hacer lo imposible —puso la mano en mi hombro izquierdo, sumamente emocionado por la idea. —Eres tú, mi amigo.

~O~

—Hola, ha pasado tiempo verdad —lo vine a ver, traía un juego de ajedrez bajo el brazo, los internos del sanatorio mental no vieron nada de malo en traerle eso.

—Matt, tanto tiempo sin vernos, pensé que estarías feliz sin verme, al menos más relajado.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a ordenar las piezas y jugar, apenas hablábamos salvo para los grandes movimientos.

—Bien jugado Evan.

— Por favor, solo fue un enroque.

—No me refiero a eso, hablo del juzgado, alegando demencia y paranoia, que prácticamente la situación te supero y explotaste de este modo, aunque había testimonio de más de cien testigos.

—Sí, tienes razón, fue una jugada brillante, jaque.

—La historia de tu vida Evan —saque del campo a su reina, —todos los grandes planes te los quita alguien a quien consideras un peón.

—No puedes culparme por no intentar.

—Claro que no hay problema, la verdad me gusta que hayas decidido quedarte tan cerca de Highland.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —su caballo se comió a mi alfil —, mantén cerca a tus amigos, y más cerca a tus enemigos.

—Me gusta que hayas decido venir a dar aquí Evan, de seguro en estos momentos te empiezas a sentir algo adormilado y cansado.

En esos momentos él reacciono con terror ante la idea de que algo le había hecho.

—Tú, habla ahora Hawkins ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

—Jaque mate, Evan —esa fue mi única respuesta antes de que las piernas le fallasen y cayese sentado al piso.

— ¿Qué… qué hiciste que me inyectasen?

—Por favor, no seas tan cobarde, solo es un sedante ¿no te avisaron? Vas a pabellón hoy día.

— ¿Por cuánto se vendió el director?.

—Por nada, él me debía un favor. Veras, cuando hiciste que encerrasen a Vincent, escapamos de aquí usando una fuga masiva de pacientes. Y por recoger a varios sin que nadie lo supiese, el director me debía un favor. Favor que cobro el día de hoy.

La cara de Evan estaba petrificada, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, tenía miedo de que esta vez él era el muñeco y otra persona el titiritero.

— ¿Qué me van a hacer?

—Nada de importancia, solo quieren saber cómo es que funciona ese podrido cerebro, te abrirán el cráneo, harán una lobotomía, y podrás babear por el resto de tu vida, felizmente, sin preocuparte por hacerle mal a otros.

En eso se abrió la puerta indicándome que la hora de visitas había terminado. Además de eso venia un equipo médico para preparar a Evan. Pero antes de irme lo abrace y susurre al oído.

—Deberías de haberme dejado en paz, nunca meterte con mis amigos, y por sobre todo, jamás haber espiado e intentado divulgar su secreto, en una semana más cuando tengas todas tus funciones instintivas de vuelta, nadie le creerá al loquito de Evan, ninguna de sus mentiras. Cuídate y ten una vida feliz.

Cogí mi abrigo mientras Evan gritaba y maldecía mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. Podría haberme quedado más tiempo con él, pero ya las clases habían comenzado hace cuatro meses, tanto las compañías de mi abuelo y mía se habían encargado de la reconstrucción de la escuela, y por desembolsar tanto dinero, el viejo se gano un puesto en la junta administrativa de la escuela.

En muchos aspectos las cosas mejoraron en la escuela, y para asegurarme de que las cosas siguiesen así de bien vigilaría al consejo escolar y la integración de todos los alumnos, lo que más risa me causo fue que un día, Davide, Yuusuke, Tessa, Lucy, Hikaru, y yo, vimos como Vincent y María entraban a servirse algo al host club en un frio día de otoño.

~O~

Diez años después.

— ¡Llegue!

—Amor, bienvenido a casa —Hikaru salió de la cocina a abrazarme afectuosamente, llevábamos ya once años de conocernos y casi tres de matrimonio —te vimos en la tele.

— ¿Vimos?

—Sí, ¿o es acaso que te molesta verme aquí?

—Para nada, siempre es bueno verte Johanna, ya sabes, mi casa es tu casa.

—Gracias Matt, Y felicidades.

— ¿Qué, por eso?, no deberías.

—Pero Matt, es el descubrimiento del milenio.

—No le hagan tanto caso a Times. La verdad estaría mejor si todo fuese una pista falsa.

— ¿Por qué tan pesimista?, no todos los días alguien descubre algo así.

—Ya lo sé, pero piénsalo de este modo. ¿Te imaginas lo que tendría que encontrar para superar esto?, ser un arqueólogo, y a los veintiocho años haber encontrado ruinas que datan desde hace más de diez mil años.

—La Atlántida —Hikaru estaba emocionada, sabía lo que había en sus ojos.

—Demonios, no me digas que se te ha ocurrido algo.

—Claro que sí, el siguiente libro de la saga —ella me abrazo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos — ¿Cuál te parece que suena mejor? "Matt Hawkins y el Misterio de la Atlántida" o "Matt Hawkins y la ciudad de Poseidón".

—Depende.

— ¿De qué?

—De si la sexy y guapa escritora le acompañara esta vez.

—No lo creo.

—Porque en la última vez que ella le acompaño en una aventura terminaron clasificando mi libro para mayores de dieciocho —la verdad al recordar eso no pude contenerme, me puse a reír ante su enfado, no era mi culpa, eran sus palabras y su imaginación la que corría libre por las páginas.

—Lamento interrumpirlos tortolitos, pero Davide acaba de llamar, también se entero y dijo que viene en cuanto pueda con Lucy, quiere ser parte de la expedición. Y también Yuusuke ha enviado un mail diciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué te parece? Nos vamos a volver a reunir todos de nuevo.

—Vamos, los vimos hace apenas un mes —le susurre — ¿o es qué quieres que entre todos volvamos a rentar una Suite?

—No digas esas cosas —dijo con su cara totalmente enrojecida. Pero de todos modos a ella le gustaba. De hecho, después de la graduación eso poco a poco lo fuimos tomando como algo sumamente placentero, y el resto de los participantes seguramente opinaba lo mismo, ya que ninguno se negó a participar de eso jamás.

—Si resulta o no ser falso, no tendrá importancia, ya que iré con todos ustedes, y eso es lo bueno. Ya que son la razón y la sazón de mi vida —le di un cándido beso a mi esposa, al fin la vida me estaba devolviendo lo que por años me había negado. Me gustaba ir a la cama por las noches, ya que sabía bien que el día siguiente estaría lleno de cosas asombrosas.

_El mundo es tuyo, y todas las cosas buenas que hay en él. Pero debes de esforzarte y ganarlas._

Matthew Albarn Hawkins III.


End file.
